Avalon Demon High
by Inu-Gurl07
Summary: "You're so lucky, Kagome. you get to start fresh" I,Kagome Higurashi am being forced to move to Tokyo.Where I will be attending Avalon Demon High. So new school, new friends and drama.Its a demon school but its still a high school. So drama is expected.
1. Lucky

"You're so lucky" Ayumi said to me.

"How am I lucky" I asked her. Ayumi was a natural optimistic. She was the girl who saw the glass half full. She was always positive.

"You get to start fresh; you're going somewhere where nobody knows your name or how you act. It's just fresh."

"My name is still going to be Kagome and I'm going to act the same." I told her as I put my books into a box.

"Yeah but you don't have to act the same you aren't stuck in the bookworm nerd status that you have now you could becoming Kagome prom queen."

I sat down on my bed and looked around the empty room that used to be mine. All the boxes that were against the wall showed I was leaving soon.

My Grandpa was a priest and Tokyo University just needed him to teach there. He said that it would be a good thing, starting over. My mom agreed but I'm not too sure she wanted to move. My brother Sota and I really had no choice but to tag along.

"Why can't he just go on his own?" Yuka asked as she folded a shirt and put in the box marked clothes.

Yuka was a good friend but she liked to be independent and she didn't really understand why other people weren't.

"My mom wants our family to stay together." I told her as I got back up and started putting more books into boxes.

"Well I think that's stupid and what kind of school did you say you were going to, one for demons right."

"Yeah" I said. I wasn't too excited about that I mean why would I want to go to a school for demons. I'm just a regular 16 year old girl.

"Well we have to keep in touch Kagome you know that right," Eri said.

Eri was very affectionate at first it was weird because after talking to her for five minutes she would be hugging you and holding your hand but you get used to it. I was going to miss it.

"Of course I know that, I'm going to miss you guys so much." I barely finished my sentence before Eri was hugging me.

Me, I guess I'm the quiet one. I'm likely to be found in a corner reading a book while everyone else is talking about what was on Grey's Anatomy last night. Don't get me wrong I love the show but I don't socialize much.

Yuka and Ayumi started hugging me too, we were silent because we knew this would be the last time we hung out together in my room or at all maybe.

"Yeah I'll come visit ok." I said as I broke away from the hug wiping away tears.

"Yeah and we'll talk on facebook right." Ayumi said. Her voice was wavering.

"Yeah so we can tell you what skanks are talking to Hojo." Yuka said her back was towards us.

Eri bust out crying. "It won't be the same" she said.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I started to let the tears fall freely. Yuka and Ayumi sat down next to us. We all cried because we knew it. It would never be the same.

* * *

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri went home after we finished packing everything in my room.

They said they would see me at school for my last day. My very last day at Shikon High.

I strolled up the stairs and into my brother Sota's room. He laid on his bed playing a game on his psp.

I stood in the door way for a while not saying anything.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking up from his game.

"I was just wondering if you're going to miss it here. You know we did our first everything here. Dad taught us how to ride bikes and play basketball."

Sota put his game down and look up at me. "Yeah I'm going to miss all that and my friends but I'm not going to miss Brock Evans that American transfer student."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's a jerk he gives kids swirlies and pushes the girls down. I'm going to get revenge before I leave school tomorrow." He sniggered and rubbed his hands together.

"Ok" I said as I started to walk away "But make sure you don't get yourself hurt."

"Ok" He called back as he went back to playing his video game.

I walked to my room and looked through my cd album. That's another thing about me I love music, almost all kinds. Old and new, rap and punk.

I finally picked a cd that had love songs written on it. I put it into my Cd player and pressed play. Putting the volume as loud as it would, go and shut the door.

Once my parents realized how much I loved music at age 11 they soundproofed my room. I went to my bathroom and ran a bath and slipped in. I rested my head back and let the music styling of J. Holiday "Suffocate" take me away.

I woke up a half hour later still in the tub. My finger and toes started to get pruney so I got out of the tub and put on a bag tee shirt and some basket ball shorts. I laid on my bed wondering how life at Avalon Demon High was going to be.

I had to wake up early to help pack up the moving van. Right after school we would catch a plane and wait five hours before we were at our new house.

* * *

I arrived at school at 7:00. I parked my red Eos Volkswagen and walked towards the school. I slowed my steps making sure I remembered everything about this place and the fun times I had here.

I walked inside and to my locker. I started emptying it. The pictures of the me and girls was taped to the side of my locker. A poster of Eminem that I kissed every morning before class and random junk.

I stuffed it all into my book bag and closed it slowly. I felt as if I was closing the door on my life in Fukuoka.

I walked to my class and saw Hojo the hottie of Shikon High walking ahead of me. He turned around and smiled.

I looked around dumfounded because it was just the two of us in the halls.

He stopped walking so that I could catch up to him.

"Hey Kagome." He said.

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Hojo said "So you're moving huh?"

"Yeah my grandpa got offered this great job in Tokyo."

"That's too bad I was hoping on taking you to prom." Hojo said as he stopped in front of our classroom door.

"Me? You wanted to take me to prom."

"Yeah well I guess that's out of the question now."

I couldn't believe that Hojo wanted to take me to the prom.

"Well I'm going to miss you." Hojo bent down and kissed me on the check.

I could feel my cheeks burning from the blush that I had just acquired.

He opened the door and everyone yelled "SURPRISED!"

I looked up and saw my classmates and friends. A banner hung from the ceiling.

It read "We'll miss you Kagome."

I could feel Ayumi pulling me towards a cake that had candles on it.

"Blow them out Kagome" Ayumi said

I did as I was told and everyone clapped.

"You're so lucky. Getting a fresh start." Ayumi said

I touched my cheek where Hojo had kissed it.

I didn't know how lucky I was.


	2. Run Through the Woods

I said goodbye to everyone, twice to Ayumi, Yuka and Eri and I promised to call them as soon as I got settled in. I didn't get a chance to talk to Hojo because the usual flock of girls were surrounding him but he did manage it wave before I left.

I reached my house shortly after and saw Sota, my mom and grandpa on the front yard.

Sota was trying to balance a basketball on one finger like I always did but it fell and he chased after it.

My mom was holding back tears and my grandpa was rubbing her back and saying something I couldn't hear.

I got out of my car and walked towards them. My mom blinked back her tears when she saw me approaching.

"Good you're here now we can get this show on the road. Sota who are you going to ride with?"

"Kagome" he said as he walked towards my car and got in. I got in my car and pulled out of my drive way. I looked at my old life one more time before I turned off of my street towards the airport.

We were riding first class I guess that's my grandpa's way of trying to make things right.

I pulled out my ipod. I had _9.705_ songs to choose from. I scrolled through and picked **Hide and Seek by **Imogen Heap.

I closed my eyes and sung along to the words.

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to fall  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling_

_spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads - heavy_

_hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first_

_oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

_hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first_

_Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm whacha say,  
Mmmm that its all for the best?  
of course it is  
Mmmm whacha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
whacha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?_

_ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a bit_

_(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit_

_(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit_

_(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit_

I opened my eyes when the song finished and saw a lady flight attendant staring at me.

"I'm sorry, it just that you sing so beautifully. Anyway I came to ask if you'd like anything."

"No I'm fine thank you." I put my head phones back on and closed my eyes. It wasn't the first time that I had been told I had a nice voice but I didn't hear it so I just ignored the compliments.

Sota tapped my arm, I opened my eyes and he was waiting for me to take off the head phones.

"What?" I asked once they were off.

"Don't you want to know how it went with Brock today?"

"Oh yeah sure go head."

"Well I walked up to him and told him that he's a jerk and he's lucky I was moving otherwise I would I kick his butt everyday till school was over."

I looked at Sota it must be hard for him our dad died when he was just 8 I wonder if he was a hard time remembering him. It's only been three years since but I think his memory of him was fading. My mom said he's the spitting image of dad as a kid.

"So then Hitomi kissed me on the cheek and I walked her to her car."

I realized that I missed the whole story but managed to say "wow" and smile.

It seemed enough for Sota because he sat back in his seat. I put my head phones back on and fell asleep.

* * *

"Kagome wake up." Sota was shaking me.

"What" I asked.

"We're in Tokyo, come on grab your bag." I stood up and grabbed my bag and followed my mom and grandpa off the plane.

We went to baggage claim and got our other bags and made our way out of the airport.

"Mom what about the cars?" I asked as my mom hailed two taxis.

"You're grandpa and I will come back to get them"

I got into a taxi with Sota and my mom and grandpa took the other.

Sota's eyes were wide as he looked around, mine were probably the same.

Tokyo looked so much different from home.

We past a huge park and I saw people running through it and I figured I would do the same.

I used to run all the time back home, give me an empty road and my ipod and I call it heaven.

We pulled into a gated community and my mouth dropped. The houses in this community were huge. Our old house could fit on their front yards alone.

The cab stopped in front of a huge house, my mom and grandpa got out of their cab so Sota and I did the same thing.

My cabbies put our bags on the front porch and grandpa paid them.

"So what do you think?" My grandpa asked.

We were all in shock. It was a huge two story house, the yard look like a football field.

"It's HUGE!" Sota said. He ran up to the door and tried to unlock it.

"Grandpa, do you have the key?"

"Yup right here" He said and unlocked the door.

Sota bolted up the stairs while the rest of us got the bags I dropped my bags at the door and ran up the stairs.

I walked to the room closest to the stairs. I opened the door slowly and walked inside.

The room was so small; I didn't expect that from such a big house.

I walked towards some doors that I guess to be the closet but boy was I wrong.

I had earlier been in the closet now I was in to room that was huge. It had French doors that lead out onto a balcony; it had a nice view of the park.

I was looking into my bathroom when I heard Sota call me.

"Wow Kagome your room is nice" he said. "It kinda looks like mine but I don't have a balcony or that closet sitting/room thing."

"Yeah, did mom and grandpa leave yet?" I asked as I walked out of my room down the stairs.

"Yeah they said they'd be back soon, like 15 minutes." I picked up my bags and went back up the stairs.

I changed into a white tank top, black basket ball shorts and white running shoes. I put my raven hair into a ponytail. I secured my ipod on my arm and waited for my mom to come back with my car.

* * *

It didn't take very long; they returned five minutes after I finished getting ready. I told them I would be home soon and left.

I climbed into my car and turned on the radio that was the first thing I always did. Then I put on my seat belt and back out of the drive way.

I found only commercials which bothered me, so I popped in a cd. It was classical music by Yanni.

I made it to the park in fairly good time; I parked my car and started on the same path I had seen other people on earlier.

I turned on my ipod and ran looked through my playlist, I picked Eminem. Rap is best for running, Eminem is my favorite.

I ran past a lot of people, faces came and went before long I realized I was alone. The path disappeared from underneath my feet. Small branches continued to hit my face I finally saw a gap between trees and decided to cut through.

I burst through almost knocking three people over. Two guys and a girl. The girl had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink shirt and a mini skirt.

One boy had his black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He was wearing a black and purple shirt, basket ball shorts and black sneakers.

The other boy was breath taking. His silver hair fell unto his shoulders and dog ears perched on the top of his head. He was wearing a red shirt and basketball shorts with white sneakers.

I managed to turn at the last second and dodge hitting them. But before I continued running the sliver haired boy flashed a dazzling smile it wasn't towards me but a fourth girl approaching them.

The girl and other boys groaned and walked away without saying goodbye.

The girl kissed the silver-haired boy. I made my way to my car and saw the sliver-haired boy again walking with the dark haired girl

I couldn't get his smile out of my head.

I got home and went to my room. My bed was there and I jumped onto it.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Ayumi.

"So how do you like the new house?"

"Its really big like, Shikon's Gym and cafeteria combined big" I said as I changed into my pj's.

"So any interesting demons?"

"Well it was my first day but I did see a cute one I think with dog ears." I said as I lay back down on my bed.

"A cute demon? With dog ears" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah" I yawned. "I'm kinda tired can I call you tomorrow."

"Yeah ok."

"Tell the girls I said hi ok, bye"

"Bye Kags we're missing you already."

I smiled and hung up the phone. I turned on my radio and feel asleep soon after.

Dreaming of the sliver-haired dog demon.


	3. The Demon slayer and The lecherous Monk

I woke up around twelve because of all the commotion coming from outside. I looked outside my window and the yard was filled with movers. I rolled out of bed and went to go shower and brush my teeth.

I brushed my hair and turned on the radio. I couldn't find any of my favorite stations. I stopped when I heard the sexiest voice.

"That was just **The Great Escape **by Boys like Girls now we're going play a little something from Yellowcard. You're listening to KWOQ this is Cheetah bringing you the quickest, slickest jams.

I turned my radio up to hear **Ocean Avenue **and walked down the stairs. I walked into the massive kitchen and saw a note taped onto the counter.

_Dear Kagome_

_Your grandpa, Sota and I went to tour the university. Didn't want to wake up. Well be back before dark try to go out and see the town today. But after the movers leave ok_

_Love MOM_

I put the note back down and headed outside to watch the movers unload the truck.

I looked down the street the street and saw the girl from the park. The one with the brown hair. A boy that looked around Sota's age was following behind her.

The brown hair girl had a cake in her hand and was heading towards my house. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Hi, I just noticed that you guys were new to the neighborhood so I thought that I would make a cake."

"Even though she didn't give me any I know it's pretty good." The boy behind her said.

"Kohaku be quiet. Oh by the way my name's Sango, Sango Kuwashima."

"I 'm Kagome Higurashi" I said "You can come in for a slice if you want." I said to Kohaku.

"Thanks" he went around me and towards the kitchen. Sango came inside and I followed.

"Do you guys mind eating on napkins; I don't know where the plates are." I asked,

"That's fine." Sango said.

I cut three pieces of the chocolate cake and put them on napkins. Sango and Kohaku each took one.

I devoured my piece before Sango managed to take her third bite. She and Kohaku were staring at me.

"I really like chocolate." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"So what year of high school are you in?" Sango asked me.

"I'm a junior." I said as I covered the cake.

"Oh me too maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Sango can I go back home now?" Kohaku asked when he finished his cake.

"Kohaku it's rude to eat and leave." Sango replied

"That's ok" I said "My brother Sota is the same way."

"Oh you have a brother?"

"Yup he's eleven."

"Oh so is Kohaku" Sango said "Kohaku you make sure to show Sota around the school, okay"

"Yeah ok can I go?"

"Sure"

Kohaku hopped of the stool he was sitting on and went out the door. I threw away the napkin he eat from and saw Sango staring at me.

"What do I have crumbs on my face?" I asked as I dusted off my face.

"No you just remind me of this girl from school. Her is names Kikyo you look like her kinda anyway."

I didn't get a chance to respond because a mover came in and told me to sign something I didn't even notice that it was one of the boys from the park.

"Hey Miroku, this is Kagome." Sango said

"Why hello, my dear may I say that the fragrance you are wearing is intoxication." Miroku said as he kissed my hand.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled back my hand.

"Well Kagome this was fun." Sango said standing up.

"Yeah it was" I said.

I turned around to push my chair and I heard an ear shattering sound. I turned around and saw Miroku with a read handprint on his face and Sango was fuming.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This lecherous monk thought it would be a good idea to rub my bottom." Sango said. "Make sure your back is never towards him Kagome."

"It's not my fault I have this cursed hand" Miroku said holding up a hand that had prayer beads around it.

"What happened to your hand" I asked.

Miroku pulled up a stool and sat down, I did the same.

"My grandfather was cursed by a horrible demon; he can take up name forms. He stabbed my grandfather in his hand and said that our family would be cursed until the day he died."

"Oh no," I gasped

"Yes no it's my duty to find this man and take his life."

"Oh I see so you're a monk, so Sango what are you. You don't seem like a demon."

"No I'm a demon slayer" Sango said.

"She's like the enforcer around here." Miroku said. Sango ignored him.

"So Kagome what are, you are certainly are too precious to be a demon."

"Me" I asked. "I'm just a regular girl"

"We'll see about that in Gym tomorrow." Sango said.

Miroku and Sango left soon after they promised they would meet me in front of the school tomorrow.

I hurried up the stairs the radio was still on. The sexy voice was talking.

"Ok guys one last song from the Cheetah. Here's **Dark Blue **by Jack Mannequin. By the way there's a concert this weekend check it out. I know I'll be there. Here it is"

I turned the radio up louder and sang along to the song.

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor what did you possibly expect under this condition so  
Slow down, this nights a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue_

_And this flood, this flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground  
Beneath, my feet. Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up sun is sinking down and now  
All I can see are the planets in a row suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down this nights a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue_

_We were boxing, we were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing) you were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you (at your hotel) and the whole town underwater  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down_

_Dark blue (dark blue...)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue_

_If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know _

I changed into basketball shorts, a red tank top and black running shoes. I grabbed my ipod and jogged down the stairs and out the door. I hopped in my car and drove to the park.

Today's rapper was R-Kelly he wasn't that easy to run to but he had okay music.

I took the same isolated path as yesterday. I ran so long that my ipod died. I was forced to listen to nature's music.

I listened to my feet as they hit the asphalt, my heart pounding in my chest, my even breathing and the faint talking in the distance.

I ran until my legs were aching. It must have been hours because the sun had already set.

As I was walking to my car I saw silver hair in the distance. I chased after it. He was so far but I was gaining. All of a sudden he started running and he disappeared.

I walked back to my car, disappointed I didn't get to meet the sliver haired demon that stayed in my dreams.

* * *

When I got home everyone was there as promised.

I walked up the stairs but my mom called to me.

"Kagome, where did that cake come from?"

"A neighbor brought it."

"Oh, is she may age."

"Nope she's mine and pretty cool. I'm going to shower ok I smell awful."

My mom nodded and I climbed the steps two at a time. I ran through my cd selection. I picked maroon five cd.

I put on **She will be loved **and slipped into the tub. I scrubbed and sang along to the song.

I put on one of my dad's old sweat shirts and some shorts. I turned on my laptop and opened yahoo messenger.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri IM-ed me at the same time.

"Kagome!"

I made a conference so it would be easier to talk to all of them.

"Hey guys what's new?"

Ayumi: you will not guess what happened

Yuka: nope you will never guess

Eri: never ever

Ayumi: ok she gets the point tell her.

Yuka: well we were at the mall in the food court sitting down and eating right.

Eri: then we saw Hojo come in. At first he walked past us which is normal

Ayumi: but then he stopped and pulled up a chair to our table.

I forgot I never told them about the kiss.

Me: o guys I forgot to tell you what happened.

Ayumi: that can wait ok

Me: no it can't Hojo kissed me

Eri:What!

Ayumi: why didn't you tell us?

Me: It slipped my mind but he kissed me and told me that he was going to take me to prom

Eri:What!

Yuka: Eri stop doing that

Ayumi: wow so I guess that explains it

Me: Explains what?

Yuka: Hojo asked us for you number

Me: Really? Did you give it to him

Ayumi: well duh he said he would call soon

Me: wow I can't believe that Hojo likes me

Yuka: Well believe it

Me: Guys Tomorrow is my first day of school so I gotta go to sleep.

Ayumi: Ok good night

Me: wish me luck

Yuka: Good luck try not to get eaten on the first day

Me: ha-ha

I shut off my laptop and went to lie on my bed.

As soon as my head it the pillow I slept and dreamed the same dream of the sliver haired demon.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep. The whole first day of school anxiety keep me up most the night. I woke up around six thirty and started getting ready. I got out of the shower around six fifty.

I spent about twenty minutes in front of my closet. I finally decided on a black shirt with a red belt across my stomach, some dark wash jeans and red flats. I brushed my hair and let it flow over my shoulders.

I jogged down the stairs and grabbed my book bag.

"Sota lets go."

Sota appeared from the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Ok" He opened the door and we walk to my car. I turned on the radio to The Fray"** How to Save A Life"**.

Sota reached for the dial but I caught his hand before he could change it.

"Sota what are the two rules I have in this car?" I asked

"Seatbelt and don't touch your radio."

"And what were you about to do"

"Touch your radio" He said

"Ok now let's not be stupid." I released his hand and he rubbed his wrist.

I dropped him off at his elementary school and made my way to the high school.

It was really big it looked like a collage. There were demons everywhere which is what you would expect from a demon school.

There were big ones that were scraping the sky and little ones that had to be careful so they wouldn't get stepped on.

I sat in the parking lot with the top down on my convertible. I was to scared to leave my car. Lucky I didn't have to.

Someone opened my passenger door and slide in. It was Sango.

"Hey Kagome. Nice car"

Miroku sat on the truck turned and slide down into the back.

"Hello all, how are you people this fine morning?"

"Scared." I said truthfully.

"Don't be with me and Miroku by your side you're going to do fine."

I watched as a big car pulled into the parking lot next to my car. Barbie Girl was playing, no blasting from their radio.

I said I like music but girly pop I hate with the hot white intensity of a thousand suns.

"My god!" I yelled over the music. "Who is that?"

"That's Kikyo is the driver seat and Kanna in the passenger." Sango yelled back.

"That music is bogus." I yelled. I grabbed my cd case and rummaged through it.

I found the cd I was looking for and put it into the cd player. I put the volume as loud as it would go and cranked up the bass.

I had my car fixed so that the bass was loud enough to blow your hair like an air condition.

I told Miroku and Sango to get out of the car before I hit play and my music filled the parking lot drowning out that Barbie girl shit.

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies **by Panic! At The Disco

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne._

_I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

By the time the song finished everyone was staring at me. I had been sitting on the trunk bobbing my head.

The driver's door next to my car opened. A tall dark haired girl got out. She was wearing a striped red and white shirt, a mini skirt with white legging and red heels.

I remained still on my trunk she walked up to me and looked me up and down.

"I'm guessing you're new here and you don't know that I'm the queen here. So if I have music playing you shut your shit off."

I blinked my eyes in surprise then narrowed them. Ayumi was right I could be any one here.

"Listen I don't know how things went down before I went here but I will play what I want, when I want and how loud I want."

Surrounding people gasped, Kanna got out of the passenger seat and stood behind Kikyo.

"I'm the last person you want to mess with ok." Kikyo said

"No, you seem like the first." I replied

More gasp. The awkward tension was broken when I** Write Sins Not Tragedies **by Panic! At The Disco filled the parking lot. It was blaring louder than mine had been.

It wasn't my stereo through it was coming from a black range rover. The song suddenly cut and the driver got out of the car.

It was him the silver haired demon that haunted my dreams.


	4. The Beautiful Voice

The cute silver haired demon walked towards us. He was smiling the same smile he did a couple days ago.

He stopped next to me and shook Miroku's hand and said hi to Sango. Then he walked up to Kikyo and kissed her. I could see Kikyo's tongue, the kiss was disgusting.

"I missed you Inu-baby." Kikyo said.

"Yeah so who's this." He asked pointing to me.

"You just a new girl I was telling her some of the rules here." Kikyo said giving me a dirty look.

"Yeah, I'm new" I said "By the way I like that song you were playing," I smiled at Kikyo when I said that.

Kikyo frowned but He smiled.

"Inuyasha lets go." Kikyo said.

They walked away and I turned my car off. Miroku and Sango were staring at me.

"What, you guys."

"We just never saw anyone who stood up to Kikyo like that."

"Well that's me, I'm not going take her bullshit this is a free country and I can listen to anything I want." I was surprised at how fast I was changing into this new attitude.

"Well anyone that has a problem with Kikyo is my best friend." Sango said as she grabbed my arm and lead me inside the school, Miroku close behind.

"Inuyasha" I said to myself. The face finally had a name.

* * *

Sango lead me to the front office so I could pick up my schedule.

My classes are as follows

Feudal History

Study Hall

Music

Ancient Language

Gym

AB calculus

"Wow we have the same classes, this is perfect." Sango said.

We walked out of the office and into a classroom.

Kikyo was checking her make up in a mirror her friend Kanna was telling her how pretty she looked. I wondered how far up Kikyo's ass Kanna would go.

Miroku and Sango took their seats but the teacher held me up before I could take mine.

"Hello Welcome to Avalon Demon High, My name is Mr. Yanaka."

"Kagome" I said.

Mr. Yanaka stood up and cleared his thought so the class would settle down.

"This is Kagome; she's new here and is going to tell us a little something about her."

"Um hi I'm Kagome."

"He just said that Einstein." Kikyo said. A couple of kids laughed.

"Kikyo" Mr. Yanaka said sternly.

"I'm sorry Kiky-ho is it, I'm talking." I said

The class oo-ed and Kikyo shut her mouth.

"Like I was saying my names Kagome, I live with my brother, mom and grandpa and I just moved here and music is my passion."

"Thank you Kagome why don't you go sit down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raise your hand please."

Kikyo was steaming but I was happy. I skipped to my seat and sat down next to him.

I flashed Inuyasha my best smile and he smiled back. I unzipped my book bag and pulled out a notebook.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**The girl sitting next to me was kinda cute. She looked kinda like Kikyo but her beauty was more classic. Her scent was driving me crazy. Unlike Kikyo it wasn't tons on different perfumes hers was pure.**

**It smelled like lilac or lavender.**

**I forced myself to look at my notebook. I couldn't look at her then I realized that I had no pencil to write with.**

**I tapped Kagome.**

**"Gotta pencil?" I whispered**

**She rummaged through the book bag and I looked over and just notice how much fuller her chest than Kikyo's.**

**"Here you go." She said handing me a pencil.**

**"Um thanks." I turned my head quickly so she wouldn't notice the blush growing on my cheeks.**

**My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped open my phone; it was a text from Kikyo.**

**Kikyo: Why are you talking to that girl?**

**"I needed a pencil" I texted back**

**Kikyo: well I don't like her so I don't want you talking to her ok**

**I didn't respond. I tried to keep my eyes on my work but I couldn't.**

**Anything that Kagome did caught my eye, chewing on her pencil, brushing the hair out of her eyes, even breathing.**

**I didn't get any work done the bell rang and the only thing on my paper was The.**

**I was planning on giving her pencil back but Kagome was out the door with Sango and Miroku before I could even get up.**

**I sniffed the pencil and her scent filled my nose**.

* * *

Kagome pov

Sango pulled me out of the class so fast I didn't get to talk to Inuyasha like I hoped.

"Come on Kagome I want you to meet some of my friends." Sango said as she pulled me along.

She stopped in front of two girls.

"Hey guys this is Kagome." Sango said.

The two girls smiled.

One had long black hair like me. Her eyes were a dark brown. Her smile was so wide it went on for days.

"I'm Rin." She said.

"I'm Ayame." She was a red head her hair was pulled into two pig tails. It looked really nice on her through. I looked down and realized she had a tail. I must have been staring because Sango explain.

"Ayame is a wolf demon." She said to me.

"She's not too use to demons yet." She told Rin and Ayame.

I blushed but it passed quickly. I realized that Rin and Ayame had study hall with us so we walked together.

When we walked into the room I was happy to see Inuyasha and no Kikyo.

We walked over to a big enough table and before I could pull out my chair someone else did.

I turned around and saw a fairly cute boy with a long black ponytail.

He had a tail like Ayame so I guess he was a wolf demon too.

"Hi I'm Kouga." He said

"Um I thanks." I said as I sat down in the chair he pulled out.

I put down my books and looked around the classroom but Kouga was still behind me.

"So Kagome that's your name right."

"Yeah." I said looking at Sango wondering why this guy was bothering me.

Kouga blocked my view because he came right between me and Sango.

"May I say you have the most beautiful eyes?" Kouga said

"No you can't" I looked over to see who had said that. It was both Ayame and Inuyasha.

"Kouga we are practical engaged." Ayame declared.

"New girl's here about five second and you're already bothering her. Back off you wolf cub."

"What does it matter to you mutt."

Kouga grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He was so strong that my wrist was turning pink. Kouga wrapped his arm around my waist that made Ayame and Inuyasha turn red.

"Kouga let go you're hurting me." I said trying to free my wrist from his grasp.

He didn't pay much attention to me but Inuyasha was next to us in a second squeezing Kouga's hand so he would let go of mine.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah" I said rubbing my wrist and pretty sure I was blushing too.

I sat back down and Inuyasha pulled up a chair to Miroku's table next to ours.

"Ayame, I sorry about that" I said

"Oh I'm not mad at you, it's that boy who's suppose to be my husband that I blame."

"You're still so young why are you engaged?" I asked

"We're being forced to marry to unite our tribes." Ayame said.

"How sad." I whispered

"Don't let Ayame fool you; she was happy when she heard the news about marrying Kouga." Rin said cheerily.

Ayame blushed and Sango giggled.

Miroku pulled his chair up to our table.

"So girls" He said. "What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Nothing" Sango said.

"Well we're wondering?"

Rin cut him off. "Who's we?"

Miroku got up and dragged Inuyasha to our table. "We were wondering" he continued "if you girls heard of Plain White Tees"

"OH MY GOSH THEY'RE LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS!" I said jumping up.

Everyone was staring at me so I sat back down.

"Well Inuyasha here has backstage passes and we wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"How do you always have backstage passes to concerts?" Sango asked.

"I just do ok." Inuyasha said. Huh I couldn't put my finger on it but Inuyasha's voice sounded familiar.

"Is Sesshy coming?" Rin asked.

"Sesshy?" I said

"That's Inuyasha's bother, Sesshomaru Takahashi." Ayame said.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected.

"Well anyway is he coming?" Rin asked again.

"I guess I could ask him for you." Inuyasha said

Rin clapped her hands together like a little kid.

"Rin has a crush on my brother" Inuyasha said sitting down next to me.

"Well I need another pass too, I have to take Kouga" Ayame said.

"Ayame you don't have to." Inuyasha said.

"Please Inuyasha!" Ayame said.

"Fine, but he better not bug me." Inuyasha said. "How about you Kagome?"

I took me awhile to notice that he was talking to me I was too busy staring at him. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh maybe I don't know." I said.

"Come on you said they were your favorite band."

"Well I guess…Sure I'll go." I said

"Well if Kagome's going than I'll go." Sango said.

"Ah then I have to go to escort Sango" Miroku said rubbing Sango's hand on his face.

"I'll take that if you don't mind." Sango said snatching her hand back.

"Well Kagome" Inuyasha began.

The bell rang and I could felt myself being pulled out of the classroom.

"Bye Inuyasha." I managed to say before I saw too far.

"Later." He said.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I had a free period so Miroku and I were walking around aimlessly.**

**"So Miroku what do you know about the new girl. Kagome." I asked.**

**"Well she moved here because her grandpa just got a job at the university and she doesn't know what she can do yet."**

**"So she may be a demon slayer or priestess." I said**

**"Yeah and hopefully if she is a priestess gives Kikyo a run for her money."**

**"Nobody can even compete with Kikyo at this school."**

**"Well I'm think that's going to change now that Kagome is her."**

**"We'll see."**

**As me and Miroku pasted the music room I heard the most beautiful voice it made me stop dead in my tracks.**

**I slightly opened the door and saw Kagome at the piano singing to some song the teacher was playing.**

**Dangerously In Love**

**_I love you... I love you... I love you_**

**_Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and mixed up world_**

**_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me_**

**I closed the door and looked at Miroku.**

**"Wow maybe she should be in our band; she has a much better voice then Kikyo." Miroku said**

**"Yeah just maybe." I replied**


	5. The Gym Incident

After doing a singing test so see what I was in the choir, which was a soprano, we just sung a couple of songs.

Sango help me with the beat she was a soprano too. Ayame and Rin were altos.

Well I had Kikyo in this class and she had a new friend by her side.

"Who's that" I asked Sango.

"Kagura, she's Kanna's sister just as evil but not that much of a kiss ass to Kikyo."

I paid them no mind for the rest of the period. When the class finished Sango said it was time for lunch. We all walked to the lunch room and got our lunch.

We sat down at a table and Sango started talking about some talent show.

"So do you know if the boys are in the talent show this year?" Sango asked

"Talent show?" I asked.

"Yeah there's a talent show coming up and the boys have this band. Its called Reformation and guess who the lead singers are?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Kikyo and Kikyo sings like a dying cat." Rin said happily.

"Wow so about Kikyo" I left the sentence hanging.

"She's a ho." Ayame said

"She does have quite the record. She's a great priestess though. There has yet to be someone to give her a run for her money." Rin said.

"That was until Kagome came." Sango said patting me on the back.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to our table but Kikyo stopped Inuyasha short.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, she was fairly loud everyone could hear her.

"To go sit with my friends, I'm tired of sitting those losers you call your friends."

"But_ SHE _is over there?" Kikyo said, I'm guessing she was referring to me.

"Well yeah, love ya." Inuyasha breezed past Kikyo and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku." I said

"Kagome we heard you in chorus today, you were really good" Miroku said.

"Oh thanks." I said.

"Boy was she." Ayame said

Miroku hit Inuyasha with his elbow.

"Hey Kagome did you ever consider singing professionally."

All eyes were on me it was awkward. "Well not really I play around on the guitar but I don't sing much in public."

"And you play the guitar." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome we were wondering if you would join our band?" Inuyasha said.

"What happened to Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"UM..." Inuyasha said.

"She's not working for us." Miroku said.

Kouga walked over to us and sat down at our table.

"Couldn't help but over hear that you want Kagome as out lead singer."

"You're in the band too Kouga?"

"Yup he plays the drums and he's really good." Ayame said.

"So what kinda songs do you play." I asked Miroku.

"Whatever pops into my head." Inuyasha said

"You write your now songs?" I asked

"Yup, and they're pure gold." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Wow, I bet my songs are better." I said jokingly.

"You write your own songs?" Inuyasha said, he seemed surprised.

"Yup and they're pure gold" I said imitating him. He pushed me softly and we started laughing.

I didn't notice everyone staring at us until we stopped laughing.

"What" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Sango said "So Kagome we'll come over to hear your songs after school."

The bell rang and everyone got up from the table but me.

"Hold on what?" I said.

* * *

I lost everyone in the crowd but I could see Inuyasha in the distance. I ran up to catch up with him.

"Hey Inuyasha." I said as a reached him.

"Sup Kagome" Inuyasha said as he did a quick scan of the hallway.

"Making sure your girlfriend isn't around" I said

"Um no just have a weird feeling." Inuyasha said.

"So um do you know where ancient language is?" I asked "I lost everyone after lunch."

"Sure I have that class next."

"So you don't seem to get along with Kouga but he's in your band."

"Yeah the guy is annoying but he's the best drummer I know." Inuyasha said as he turned a corner.

"So he plays drums what do you and Miroku play." I asked having to quicken my steps to keep up with him.

"I play guitar and Miroku is on the keyboard." Inuyasha pushed a door open that lead outside and continued walking.

"I actually play the electric guitar on stage and my half brother plays bass."

Inuyasha opened the door to another building and I was beginning to wonder how long this walk was.

"So about us coming to your house." Inuyasha said.

I was hoping he would say never mind about it. I was hoping he would say that he knows that songs are a look into someone's soul and that he didn't want to invade my privacy. I was hoping he said that he forgot that he had to ransack a village somewhere.

Instead he said:

"I can't wait."

He opened the door to a classroom for me to walk into, I did. The strange thing was that we passed this class room twice.

* * *

Kikyo was in this class and all over Inuyasha. I didn't get to pay her much mind though because Kouga wouldn't leave me alone.

After I sat in the only available seat next to Kouga the harassment began.

"I Kagome" Kouga said as soon as I sat down.

"Hey Kouga." I wished Ayame was in this class I'm sure she would switch seats with me.

"I was if you're doing anything this weekend." Kouga asked me.

"Well yeah didn't Ayame tell you? Inuyasha has back stage passes to a Plain White Tees concert."

"Ah I don't like them that much." Kouga said.

"Well they're my favorite band." I said looking down at my notebook.

"Oh yeah me too." Kouga said I rolled my eyes.

"Inuyasha you are so funny." Kikyo said her laugh was unbearable.

"My god shut up." I said.

Kikyo looked back at me and I just blinked my eyes.

The rest of the period was uneventful but Gym was a whole other story.

When bell rung and I caught up with Sango.

"So gym is it like the gym at regular schools." I asked.

"On some days."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there are two different types of gyms. HG- which is when we do regular human gym play ball and stuff but day we have DG- demon gym. Demon. I work on my demon slaying, monks mediated at focus on making scrolls priestess work on their archery for shooting scared arrows. And demons work with their powers or with their weapons."

I must have looked scared because Sango squeezed my hand.

"You'll do fine." She said.

I followed Sango into a locker room. The gym teacher walked up to me.

"HELLO!" She was really loud. "Names Coach. Egawa what's yours?"

"Um Kagome." I said

"Well Kagome what are you."

"Well human."

"What do you do?"

"I don't know" I whispered. Kikyo walked by and laughed I shot her a dirty look.

"Well wear these and we'll found out." I looked at what she had given me It was a white shirt with a green scarf and skirt.

I changed into the clothes, they seemed to fit perfectly. I walked out of the changing and saw shocked at what Sango was wearing. She was wearing a suit of armor it was cute though. It was pink and black and she was holding a giant _boomerang?_

"Is that a boomerang?" I asked.

Sango giggled. "It's called a Hiraikotsu."

I blushed and Sango lead me out to a huge field.

I looked around and saw everyone was dressed differently.

Kikyo was wearing a long white shirt and long red pants. Miroku was wearing a black and purple monk dress. Kouga was wearing armor across his chest and his very hairy legs and shoulders were visible. And Inuyasha was wearing a red kimono. He looked so cute I was staring as he unsheathed his sword which was huge by the way but he held it with one arm.

The coach walked up to me and Sango.

"Ok Kagome why don't you try and take Sango's weapon and we'll see if you can handle being a demon slayer."

"Sango give Kagome your weapon please."

Sango handed me her Hiraikotsu and I fell backwards. Sango made it seem like it was as light as a feather.

Kikyo laughed, it sounded like a witch cackling.

"Ok so let's if you can be a priestess." She handed me a bow and arrow and told me to hit the mark across the field. I asked her if I could listen to my ipod and she said whatever works. I put on some Eminem closed me eyes, exhaled and opened my eyes again.

"Hit the mark." I said to the arrow which made Kikyo laugh.

I let go of the arrow and a strange blue light surrounded it. The arrow soared through the air.

It blew up have of the field we were standing on. Once the smoke cleared everyone was staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.


	6. Sing For Me

Everyone was staring at me, I was staring at the gaping hole that my arrow had caused.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

Coach. Egawa walked over to me, she didn't look that mad.

"That was…. The best thing I've ever seen. You are filled with a great deal of spiritual power, once you start working on it you will be the greatest priestess ADH has heard of." She shook my hand and walked away.

Everyone was still staring at me for awhile before one voice broke out.

"You rule Kagome!" I didn't know the kid but I smiled back at him.

Sango patted me on the back. "I know you could do it Kagome. Suddenly a crowd of people surrounded me. They were telling me that I was awesome and asking me how did I get so good without practice.

Through all the smiles I saw one frown, it Kikyo.

"Wow Kagome you're a real great priestess." Inuyasha said.

"You think so? I barely know what I'm doing."

Inuyasha looked at the crater in the field. "I'm not too sure about that."

Kikyo dragged him away by the arm.

"What are you doing talking to that girl?" Kikyo asked him

"Kagome? What she's cool." Inuyasha said.

"I don't like her, so you can't talk to her."

"Since when, is there a rule book about these things."

"Well yeah it just unwritten. You're talking to her, eating lunch with her next thing you know you're gonna want her to take my place in your band." Kikyo said.

"About that." Inuyasha began.

I walked away because I was not in the mood to hear Kikyo throw a Bitch Fit.

I walked around and found Rin just sitting around.

"Hey Rin, why aren't you doing anything?" I asked.

"I haven't realized my full potential or at least that's what the Coach says."

Rin and I started talking about the boys' band and the upcoming concert. When a silver haired demon starting approaching us but it was not Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

"That's Inuyasha's brother?" I asked.

"Yup that's him."

Sesshomaru had silver hair like Inuyasha but his face was much more serious. His ears were pointed like an elf unlike the cute dog ones Inuyasha had. On his forehead was a crescent moon. His kimono was mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder, his pants were kinda puffy just like Inuyasha's.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed again when he was closer.

"Rin, silence." Rin closed her mouth but was still smiling.

"How are you today Rin." Sesshomaru asked.

Rin stared at him. Sesshomaru exhaled.

"You may speak Rin."

"It was excellent, I made a new friend today her name is Kagome." She said point towards me.

"Hi." I said from behind Rin.

"That was quite a show you put on." He said referring to the hole in the ground.

"Um thanks I guess." I looked up and Inuyasha was walking towards us.

"So how did that go with Kikyo, telling her she's out?" I asked

"Well I think it went ok." Inuyasha said.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled out.

"So you have finally told Kikyo that a dying elephant can sing better than her." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha shot him a scary look that made me shiver.

"Well have you found a replacement?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha and Rin both looked at me. "Um me I guess." I said.

"Yes we are all going to Kagome's house after school." Rin said.

"Well then we will see how good you are." Then Sesshomaru started walking away with a humming Rin behind him.

"How many people will you guys invite?" I said "Would you like it if I performed live in front of the whole school."

"No seven people should be enough." Inuyasha said as he walked away.

"Hey come back here." I said following him.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened in AB calculus. I only had Sango and Ayame in this class. The teacher was talking about logarithms, I feel asleep.

Sango woke me up when the bell rang and we walked to the parking lot everyone was waiting by my car.

"So let's go?" Miroku said.

"Wait a minute." I said, everyone was looking at me. "How do I know I want to be in your band, I wanna hear you guys play first."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru exchanged glances.

"Ok but we have to hear you play afterwards." Inuyasha said.

"Only if I like your music." I said

Inuyasha found that funny.

"I have a feeling you will." Everyone got in their cars and I followed Sango to Inuyasha's house. It was a couple gated communities down from mine.

"Wow Inuyasha's parents are loaded aren't they?" I said to Sango. She hushed me.

"They're dead, and Inuyasha doesn't like to talk about it."

Sesshomaru opened the door and we all went inside. Inuyasha headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Sesshomaru you have to go shopping" Inuyasha said.

"You should considering that you let more than half of the food." Sesshomaru said.

"Now let's go play this song." Kouga said as he headed up the stairs.

Everyone followed after him including me.

Sesshomaru opened the door to a room that looked like a recording studio.

Everyone took their positions. Kouga sat behind the drums and Miroku a keyboard. Inuyasha hooked his guitar put to an amplifier and Sesshomaru strummed his.

"Ok guys let's play I'm Taking You with Me" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha grabbed the mic in front of him. Sesshomaru strummed on his guitar and they started playing.

(Ok this song is actually written by Relient K but by Inuyasha in the story)

Inuyasha looked at me before he started singing.

_I made a habit  
Of never making promises  
That aren't easy to keep  
And there you have it  
But now I'll make you one that is  
To keep you here with me_

_But as every second that goes by  
I feel it's just a waste of time  
If I'm not with you_

_If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
But it's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart_

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
When I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

_And so I'm trying  
To hold it all together and  
Make it through the day  
When I'm just dyin'  
To drop it all and take your hand  
So we can run away  
from all the miles and the hours  
That seem to endlessly devour_

_The time that I could be with you_

_If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
It's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart_

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

_Every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
That I would die without you here  
And every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
I'm dying without you here  
Yeah every second that goes by (yeah every second that goes by)_

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

Inuyasha set down his guitar and walked over to me.

"So." He said breathlessly

"Let's go to my house." I said standing up.

"Ok but I'm riding with you." Inuyasha said to me as I walked down the stairs.

I climbed into my car and Inuyasha jumped into the passenger seat.

I pulled out of his driveway and couldn't help but look at Inuyasha. He caught me.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just. Did you write that song for Kikyo?" I asked feeling embarrassed before I finished talking.

Inuyasha laughed slightly. "No, no offense but Kikyo isn't very inspiring."

I smiled and turned up my radio.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and my mom greeted me at the door.

"Hey mom, can I have a few friends over." I asked my mom.

"Sure."

I opened the door wider and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru and Rin stood behind me.

"Oh, my I have to order more pizza then." My mom rushed into the kitchen and we headed up the stairs to my room.

"Thanks mom." I said as we headed to my room. I opened the door and everyone went around me to enter my room.

Ayame and Rin jumped on my bed. Kouga nestled onto a bean bag. Sango and Miroku sat on the floor. Sesshomaru stood behind Rin and Inuyasha was next to me.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

I shook my head. "I can't not in front of everybody."

Inuyasha looked at me and then at everyone.

"Where's your guitar?" Inuyasha asked.

"My closet." I answered. Inuyasha went into my closet, got my guitar and closed the door. He handed it to me. Then went over to my window and pulled down all the shades. Turned off the lights and walked back over to me.

"Hey what gives?" Kouga said.

"Shut up." Inuyasha called back.

I could barely see him but I could feel him next to me.

"Ok Kagome just pretend it's only you in the room. Now come on and sing." I could feel myself shaking my head.

"Come on sing for me" Inuyasha said in the sexiest voice I ever heard, I could feel my knees weaken.

"Ok" I said.

My friends were cheering and I tried to feel around for Inuyasha.

"I'm right here" He said.

"I just wrote this two days ago so it's kinda rusty." I said.

"That's ok" Inuyasha said.

I learned back against the wall. I strummed the guitar lightly.

Will you count me in?" I asked Inuyasha. He did.

"It's called Bubbly.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts at my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
Just take your time where ever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start at my toes make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time where ever you go_

_But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmm_

_It starts at my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da dum  
Bom bo da da da da da da da da da bom  
Mmm mmm_

_I've been a sleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose the feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
holding me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Oh wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile baby just for a while_

I finished the song looked along across the dark room. The shades opened and I saw six smiling faces Sesshomaru's was expressionless.

"So do you like it?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness Kagome that was so good." Rin squealed

"I agree Kagome that was awesome." Miroku said

I set my guitar down and Kouga was in front of me when I turned around.

He took my hand in his.

"Kagome that was just beautiful."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles next to me.

"If you don't let go of her hands, I will rip off yours."

Inuyasha swiped to hit Kouga who ducked just in the nick of time.

"What's it to you, you albino mutt."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha; I could see a blush growing on his face.

"Because Inuyasha knows how much it hurts me when you flirt with other girls." Ayame cried out.

She started crying and us girls all ran over to comfort her. Kouga looked shocked at stumbled back.

"I'm sorry, I just."

Then my mom came into the room. "Pizza is here."

"Are you okay Ayame?" I asked her when my mom left the room.

She nodded her head and we all started down stairs to get pizza.

"You owe me" I heard her whisper to Inuyasha.


	7. A basketball, Balloon and a Bathing suit

We got downstairs and I saw Sota with Kohaku.

"Hey Kohaku" I said when I entered the kitchen.

"Hi Kagome, Sango, everybody." Kohaku said.

"So Kagome you liked our music and we liked your so are you going to be in our band." Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah I guess." I said as I out two slices of pizza on my plate. I looked at Inuyasha's six and decided to take another slice.

Everyone started off smaller conversions and I continued to talk to Inuyasha about the band.

It started to get really noisy so Inuyasha suggested that we got eat upstairs.

No one seemed to notice me and Inuyasha get up and head back to my room.

"I really liked that song you wrote." Inuyasha said twirling the guitar on one finger.

"Thanks" I said sitting down on my bed.

"So what kinda song are you going to sing for the talent show?" I asked.

"Don't know yet but I wanna write a whole new song I know that much." Inuyasha said. "So Kagome who was that song for?" Inuyasha asked me as he sat down on the bed a few inches from me.

I moved uncomfortably next to him on the bed. How was I supposed to say I wrote it for I guy I didn't even know. That I wrote it for him.

"No one in particular." I said

Inuyasha jumped up and walked over to my book case.

"Wow you love to read huh?" He said scrolling across the books.

"_Wuthering heights, Twilight, _ooh what's this_?"_Inuyasha said picking up a red covered book.

"The diary of Kagome." Inuyasha cracked in open and I jumped up to grab it from him.

"_Dear Diary Hojo needed help in English today so I helped him. He smelled really good_. Who is Hojo?" Inuyasha asked me and I grabbed my diary from his hand.

He chased after me and I jumped over my bed to head to the door but he was already there before I could run out.

"Come on Kagome, who is Hojo?" Inuyasha asked again.

"He's an old friend ok." I tried to run towards my bathroom but Inuyasha grabbed the diary from my hands again.

"_We're moving?"_ He read. "_I don't wanna moveI just wanna stay with my friends."_

I ran up to Inuyasha and took my diary back. I ran for the door again but there he was blocking it.

"Give it back Kagome." He tried to reach for the diary that was behind my back.

"No it's mine." I was walking backwards tripping over random things on the floor.

"Come on give it here." Inuyasha reached for it, I tripped over my own foot falling backwards onto my bed with Inuyasha on top of me.

We were both breathing hard from the running around we were doing but he didn't move from on top of me. He was looking in my eyes as if he was looking for something. His breaths slowed gradually but mine didn't having a cute demon on top of you can really make the heart start pumping.

Inuyasha moved a strand of my hair from face. I was starting to wonder what was going to happen. I didn't wonder long, Inuyasha leaned in to kiss me and the door opened. Inuyasha jumped up to high he hit the ceiling.

I looked up and saw Sango looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, um your mom wanted to see what was causing all the noise. "

"Wait it wasn't anything." I said but she already closed the door.

I looked over and saw Inuyasha rubbing the top of his head.

"Are you ok?" I said as I sat next to him on the floor.

"I guess" he said. I moved his hands and started rubbing his head where he hit in on the ceiling. He had a huge lump and I rubbed it softly. I looked at the furry ears perched on top of his head and wanted to touch them.

I moved so I was sitting behind him and started touching his ears. At first I was just feeling them but then I started massaging them. I thought he liked it because I could hear a rumbling sound in his throat but then he grabbed my hand.

"Stop it would ya" He said.

"Yeah, um sorry." I said as he let go off my hand.

I sat back down next to him. We didn't say anything for a long time.

"So um want to head back downstairs." I asked Inuyasha.

"Naw they are coming back up here." Inuyasha said.

"How do you know?" I asked Inuyasha.

He pointed to his ears. "How come you have the cute dog ears and your brother's ears are pointed." I turned red when I realized what I had said.

Inuyasha smiled, "It because my mother was human. I'm just a half demon."

"Half demon." I repeated. So his half human I thought to myself.

The door opened and everyone poured back into my room. I looked at Sango and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"So guys we should go shopping for the concert." Ayame said.

Rin clapped hand together and smiled. "Oh yes that will be really fun won't it Sesshomaru" Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at her and simply nodded his head.

I wondered why Rin liked Sesshomaru; he was silent and always seemed to have a blank expression on his face. I guess her childish personality made up for his serious one.

"Well how about tomorrow" Sango suggested.

Ayame and Rin nodded their heads. "How about you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah sure that would be fun" I barely knew what I had just agreed to, I was too busy thinking about how moments before Inuyasha was on top of me.

* * *

Everyone left one by one until it was just me and Inuyasha.

"I'm bored." I said as I sat on the bean bag chair on my floor.

"Do you have any cards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope"

"Have any board games?"

"Still in one of the boxes, I have no idea which."

"Balloons, basketball and a bathing suit?"

"I guess, yeah I do." I said.

"Then we can have loads of fun."

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I stood up.

"Play basketball what does it sound like." Inuyasha stood up walked towards the French doors that lead to my balcony.

"So the balloons, and bathing suit."

"Oh that's much later; bring a radio ok." And with that Inuyasha opened the French doors smiled at me and jumped into the darkness.

I rushed over and looked into my backyard but he was already gone.

I changed into my red swimsuit and put a pair of black basket ball shorts and white tank top over it.

I grabbed my basket ball, a bag of balloons and headed down the stairs. I opened the door and there was Inuyasha standing in a pair of basketball shorts and a white tee.

"You ready for me to whup you in basketball." Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.

"Sure bring it on." I tossed him the ball as I walked towards my car.

"Actually can we take my car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok" I said as I walked towards his car.

"Seatbelt." I said to Inuyasha as I put my own on.

Inuyasha looked at me as if I was stupid. "Put your seatbelt on." I said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but put it on.

"Thank you." I said as he pulled out of my driveway.

He put in a cd, it started and I was mortified. Skillet **Rebirthing**was playing.

I covered my ears and Inuyasha stared at me.

He turned the music down. "What you don't like Skillet?"

"Not particularly maybe in the car wash." I said

Inuyasha looked at me funny.

"What everything sounds better in the car wash." I said. "I remember my dad would always play classical music and I would hate it but in the car wash it sounded so good."

Inuyasha nodded his head and did a sharp u-turn.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"We just pasted a gas station, they have a car wash." Inuyasha pulled into the gas station and went to the car wash.

He pulled into it and turned off his car. The car wash started and he played **Rebirthing** again.

He turned my volume up and I put my seat back He put his seat back too and I listen to the song.

The song wasn't as bad as I had thought it was. The guitar was being well played and the singer wasn't half bad. I opened my eyes and Inuyasha's face was inches away from mine.

I felt his arm brush against mine and I shuttered. I could fell Inuyasha's hand in mine. His hands were warm and big. Our eyes both looked down at our hands as our fingers intertwined.

Inuyasha moved a little closer and I did the same. Inuyasha leaned forward. I closed my eyes. And the car behind us honked sending us both jumping up. Inuyasha turned on his car and pulled out of the car wash.

I looked down at our hands still intertwined. Inuyasha saw what I was looking at blushed and withdrew his hand.

I started out of the window until we reached the park. Inuyasha parked by the basketball court and we both got out.

"I'm going to whup your butt so bad." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah ok." I said as I balanced the ball on one finger.

* * *

I beat Inuyasha 45-30. We got back to the car and he said we were going to go swimming.

Inuyasha drove us to a community pool, which was closed.

"It's closed." I said as he parked.

"Well that's not going to hold you back is it." Inuyasha said as he got the balloons I brought from the back seat. I looked around.

"I guess not." I said as I got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Good." He wrapped his hand around my waist and jumped over the fence.

He set me down next to the pool and started filling up the balloons with water.

He divided them evenly and stood up.

"Go head." He said.

"Go head what?" I asked as I secured my balloons in my arms.

"I'm giving you a head start." Inuyasha said. I looked at him and ran behind a building next to the pool. I don't know what Inuyasha calls a head start but thirty seconds later he was pelting me with his water balloons and when he ran out mine.

I ringed out my hair and let it fall over my shoulders.

"No fair." I said "You're not even wet."

"Well I guess water balloon fights aren't one of your strong points." Inuyasha said.

"O really." I pushed Inuyasha into the pool and was laughing until I felt him grab by me leg into the pool,

When I resurfaced I say Inuyasha smiling at me.

"Oh so you think that funny do you?" I said as I swam closer to him.

"Yeah the look on your face was priceless." Inuyasha said.

"Oh really." I said swimming closer.

Inuyasha's smile disappeared.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." Inuyasha said. We started swimming in a circle.

It was then when realized we didn't change into our suits.

We both got out and Inuyasha took off his shoes and shirt. I almost fainted. Inuyasha was so well built. He had a six pack that was to die for. It was a good thing that I was already wet because I was drooling on myself.

**Inuyasha pov**

**Kagome took off her tank top and basketball shorts and it was getting harder to control myself. I was hoping once we went swimming that her scent would be washed away but that was hardly the case.**

**The lavender/lilac scent must have been her natural scent because it never went away. I had to watch it before I took this **to**o far.**

Kagome pov

I plugged the radio I bought into an outlet and put it on a beach chair. I turned it to 102. Jams and Liz Phair **Why cant I **came on the radio.

I walked over to Inuyasha and he held out his hand. I took it in mine and we jumped into the pool together.

Inuyasha and I reached the surface at the same time. We were looking into each other's eyes. Inuyasha put his hands in mine and we slowly started dancing underwater.

When I song finished I looked up at Inuyasha. He slowly bent down and kissed me. His soft lips on top of mine. I ran my tongue over his sharp fangs and smiled when her hand nestled on the small of my back. I pulled back for air and rested my head on Inuyasha's chest.


	8. Wanna go to a concert?

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Last night Inuyasha kissed me. Through it didn't look like it when he kissed Kikyo, Inuyasha was a great kisser.

I had a pep in my step while I got ready; I put on **Hey yeah **by **OutKast. **I bounced around the room while I picked out an outfit to wear. I couldn't wait to see Inuyasha, he was in a hurry to leave after we kissed.

I decided to where a white shirt that had a pink skull on it, Capri's and white sneakers. I dropped Sota off at his school and hurried to mine. When I got there is seemed like Inuyasha was waiting for me. I parked my car and he walked over to me. My smile was met by a confusing look.

"Hey Inuyasha." I said turning off my car.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha was looking at his feet when he spoke to me. "Yeah about that kiss last night it was a mistake. I mean I'm going out with Kikyo so I would appreciate if you didn't tell her. I mean we can be friends right." He looked up to meet my face. I don't know how I looked but when Inuyasha's eyes met mine he flinched.

"Yeah, friends." I said. My voice had become raspy and I thought my world was crashing down. It wasn't through…not until Kikyo came.

She walked up and kissed Inuyasha, I could see her nasty anteater tongue. I felt myself gag, Inuyasha's eyes were open they were looking at me.

I reached for my bag that I left in the car. I just wanted to get the hell away from Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kikyo said. "You left some stuff at my house last night. Your boxers." Kikyo said boxers louder than the other words.

"Inuyasha, I'll see you later." I said as I rushed off to a bathroom. I tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall until I reached the bathroom. I might have made it if I didn't run into Rin, Sango and Ayame.

"Good morning Kagome." Rin said cheerfully.

"Huh yeah" I mumbled trying to get past them to reach the bathroom.

"So Kagome, where are going after school today to do some shopping right." Ayame said.

"Yeah." I tried to go around them but Sango stopped me.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. I really tried but my tears fell over.

Sango, Rin and Ayame took me to the bathroom. I told them what happened last night while Rin got me some tissues.

"That jerk Inuyasha, the nerve he has kissing you then telling you not to tell Kikyo." Sango said.

"And I can't believe he went to go sleep with her after he kissed you." Ayame said balling her hand into a fist.

"Well if a girl is putting it out there, then you know he is going take it." Rin said when she handed me the tissues.

"Well Kagome what will you do now?" Ayame said. They were all staring at me.

"Well nothing I guess, if he wants to be with Kikyo then there is nothing I can do about it." They nodded their heads and the bell rang.

We all got up and Sango and I said goodbye to Rin and Ayame and we went to our first period.

I sat down in my seat without looking at Inuyasha. He passed me a note.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome what's up.

Me: nothing.

Inuyasha: So doing anything after school?

Me: YEAH, I'm busy.

Inuyasha didn't write back and I was happy to be left alone. The bell rang and I hurried to Sango and Miroku's side.

"Good morning Kagome." Miroku said.

"Good morning." I said.

"Kagome, you sound quite down. Are you alright." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was a couple feet behind us but I was sure he could hear us.

"Yeah I'm fine I just miss this boy from my old school." I said.

We walked into study hall and sat down. Ayame and Rin were already there.

Kouga walked to our table and pulled up a chair.

"Morning all, Kagome." Kouga looked at Ayame who had a frown on her face. "Good morning Ayame."

Ayame flashed him a smile but her frown returned. I looked up to see who she was frowning at and it was Inuyasha.

I leaned over. "Ayame you don't have to hate him just because of what he did to me." I whispered.

Ayame shook her head and rip out a piece of paper from her notebook.

Ayame: He can hear us but how dare he look over here like that.

Me: really Ayame don't get worked up because of me.

Ayame shook her head and balled up the paper. She then took another piece of paper balled it up and threw it at Inuyasha's head. We both looked down at our notebooks when it hit his head.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to our table.

"Did you want something Ayame?" He asked and pulled up a chair next to me.

"Yes Kagome needs another backstage pass for the Plain white Tees concert." Ayame said. Everyone was looking at her now including me.

"Really Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked at Ayame and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I wanted to take Hojo." I said. Everyone was looking at me now.

"Hojo?" Rin said

"Yeah he's from my old school." I said being careful not to look at Inuyasha.

But when I finally did Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and smiled a creepy smile.

"Sure Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I'll can get it for you and bring it to your house tonight."

"That's ok; just bring it to school tomorrow." I said.

"Really it wouldn't be any trouble." Inuyasha insisted.

"I have plans tonight so I won't be home ok." I guess everyone could feel the tension between me and Inuyasha because nothing was said after that.

* * *

We had a substitute in chorus so we just watched **The ex**. Ayame, Rin, Sango and I sat in the back of the class taking about what were going to wear to the concert and Hojo came up.

"So Kagome, who is this Hojo guy?" Rin asked.

"He's just a friend, right before I moved through he asked me to prom."

"He asked you to prom, maybe he wants to be more then friends." Sango said.

"Maybe I don't know." I said. The bell rang for lunch and we all got up to walk out.

We walked to the lunchroom but Kikyo almost knocked me over.

"Excuse you!" I yelled to Kikyo.

"You're excused." Kikyo said as she continued walking.

"I swear" I said to Rin who was standing next to me. "If she ever pushes me again I will hit her with my car then light the bitch on fire." Rin blinked her eyes several time.

"You're so funny Kagome." Rin said.

Rin started smiling so much and I turned around and saw why. Sesshomaru was approaching us.

"Hello Rin" Sesshomaru said as he reached us. "Kagome, how are you two today."

"Just fine Sesshomaru." Rin said, she could barely contain herself.

"Well Rin would you like to accompany this afternoon." Sesshomaru asked her, his voice was cool and steady.

"More than anything!" Rin shouted. Rin turned toward me. "Can you tell the girls that I'll make it up to them."

I nodded my head and Rin followed after Sesshomaru to spend her lunch with him.

I sat down next to Sango and Ayame. I could tell that the rest of the day was not going to go good.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. We decided to go shopping tomorrow since Rin had a date and Sango had to baby-sit.

I lugged my book bag upstairs and sat down on my bed.

My phone started to ring. "Hello"

"Hey Kagome" It was Hojo. I felt my heart stop.

"Hojo, how are you." I said jumping up and down.

"I'm ok, so how do you like your new school." Hojo asked.

"I like it ok; I made a lot of friends."

The door bell rang and I went downstairs to answer it. I could see Inuyasha through the window.

I opened the door. "Yes" I said

"I saw your car here and I thought I would drop off the extra backstage pass."

"Hold on, **_Hojo."_** I said emphasizing on his name. "I took the two backstage passes and tickets from Inuyasha.

"Thanks." I was about to close the door but Inuyasha stopped me it with his foot.

I looked at him.

"Um…I …was…um… never mind." Inuyasha moved his foot and I closed the door.

"No, I'm still here Hojo. Hey wanna got to a concert this weekend?"


	9. His view and shopping

**Inuyasha prov**

**Everything was going great for me. I was dating the most popular girl in school. I had great friends and things with my brother were improving. That is until she showed up. Her name is Kagome; she's the new kid at Avalon Demon high. **

**Usually you wouldn't see me hanging around the new kids but something drew me to Kagome like a moth to a flame. I first noticed her in the parking lot at school, she said she liked the song I was playing and she was kinda cute.**

**I could tell Kikyo didn't like her though, usually when Kikyo didn't like someone I wouldn't like them either but something about Kagome just made her lovable. I had to keep my cool when around her; Kagome's scent was so strong I could barely control myself.**

**I noticed myself getting jealous whenever Kouga would try to flirt with her and I couldn't figure out why. I had been going out with Kikyo since freshman year; she was a great girlfriend….Most of the time. I found myself staring at Kagome all the time, but I didn't get to worried.**

**Miroku and I were in our free period when we were passing the chorus room. I would have gone in given the teacher a fake note that Kikyo was needed else where to get her out of class just to roam the hallways but I didn't feel like it today. I walked pasted the door and stopped because I heard the most beautiful voice. Miroku stopped too and we opened the door slightly.**

**It was that Kagome girl that was singing dangerously in love. Miroku requested that we replace Kikyo from our band and put in Kagome. I used to be defensive about Kikyo; I know she wasn't the best singer. Ok that's an understatement, she sucks but she's my girlfriend so I usually stood by her.**

**But I didn't this time Kagome was making me come out of my routines and I didn't mind it at all.**

**At lunch Kagome told us she plays guitar and then I knew she would be a better female leader singer than Kikyo was. So we all agreed to go to her house after school. Kagome had lost everyone after lunch and asked me to show her to her next class. I knew where it was I had it next to but when we were coming up to the door I kept on walking. I knew I wouldn't get much of a chance to talk to Kagome alone with Kikyo always lurking around so I decided to take advantage of this time alone.**

**We passed the class for a second time but we were still talking. She asked about info on the band and I was beginning to think I had a new friend to talk about music to. Finally the bell was going to ring so I opened the door for Kagome and we went inside.**

**The only available seat in the room was next to Kouga. I was considering knocking Kikyo off her seat next to me and waving like a madman that there was a seat next to me. I didn't.**

**At gym Kagome had to take some test to see what she would be. She was defiantly a priestess. When she shot an arrow and nearly destroyed the field. She was a greater priestess then Kikyo and that made her even more hated by Kikyo. I had to admit that in the green mini skirt Kagome was wearing she looked hot.**

**We met in the parking lot after school and Kagome said she wanted to hear us play before she played her songs for us. So we went to my house and we playing the song I just wrote called "I'm taking you with me." I wrote that song about a dark haired girl with big brown eyes in my dream. She kinda looked like Kikyo but I knew she wasn't.**

**Kagome liked the song so we headed over to her place. She didn't want to perform in front of us so I used this technique I used to do when I was younger. I closed the shades and turned off the lights. Kagome asked me to count her in and she sung the most beautiful song.**

**Kouga grabbed her hands to tell her how nice her song was and I felt my blood boiling. I almost knock his head cleaned off but he moved before I could.**

**He asked me what did I care that he was holding Kagome's hands; I could feel myself staring to blush. But Ayame saved me, god you gotta love that kid.**

**We got some pizza and Kagome and I headed back upstairs while everyone stayed down in the kitchen. I stole a peek at Kagome's diary and she wrote about some guy named Hojo and that he smelled good. Kagome snatched it back form me and we ended up falling onto her bed. I was on top of her but I didn't move. I was fighting the urge not to kiss her; I was looking into her eyes waiting for a reason to stop.**

**Kagome's heart was beating so fast I leaned in to kiss her and Sango came into the room. I jumped up and my head hit the ceiling. Sango left and I was rubbing my head. Kagome removed my hand and rubbed the growing lump. She positioned her self behind me and started massaging my ears. I never I mean NEVER let anyone touch my ears but Kagome's touch was so soft I couldn't tell her to stop. I had to because I could hear everyone downstairs about to come back up to her room.**

**Kagome asked me why I had ears like a dog and Sesshomaru didn't. I told her why. I also felt my heart jump when she said cute dog ears.**

**Everyone came back and one by one they all went home. Kagome didn't have any games at her house so I told her to get a basketball balloons and put on a bathing suit.**

**I hurried home to go change and Sesshomaru told me to check the messages. Kikyo had called me and told me that her little sister Kaede was at a sleep over if I wanted to come over.**

**I erased the message and hopped into my car to pick up Kagome. Even in a plain tank top and basketball shorts Kagome looked cute. I put on one of my favorite cds and Kagome didn't like it. She said maybe in the car wash because according to her everything sounds better in the car wash. I pulled a sharp u turn to turn into a car wash. I put the cd back on again and we both put our seats back.**

**Kagome closed her eyes to listen to the music better and I was taking this time to stare at her. She opened her eyes and just looked back at me. I moved a little bit closer to her and she move closer too. I reached over my hand and took hers in it. Our fingers intertwined, I leaned over to kiss her and the car behind us honked. We both jumped up in shock and I pulled out of the car wash.**

**We went to play basketball and I actually lost. I mean if I played to my full potential then I would have beaten her. But playing to humans potential Kagome beat me fair and square. I decided to take Kagome to the pool. Hopefully her scent wouldn't be so overwhelming after we got in the pool.**

**It didn't help at all. Kagome's scent was still as strong as it was a couple of hours ago. I threw all of the water balloons at her it didn't help. I dragged her into the pool and it didn't help. I couldn't control my self anymore and I kissed Kagome.**

**I really had to restrain myself from doing anything more. I rushed Kagome to leave because I know that if we stayed I would do something I would regret. **

**I dropped Kagome home and went to mine. I checked my answering machine I had fifteen messages from Kikyo. I went to go lay on my bed and I fell asleep dreaming of Kagome.**

**I met Kagome at school the next day in the parking lot. She was smiling and it lit up my day.**

"**Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said turning as she turned off her car.**

"**Hey Kagome." I was looking at my feet when as I spoke to her. "Yeah about that kiss last night it was a mistake. I mean I'm going out with Kikyo so I would appreciate if you didn't tell her. I mean we can be friends right." I couldn't look up to met Kagome eyes. I looked up at Kagome and flinched her face hurt me.**

"**Yeah, friends." Kagome said. Her voice had become raspy.**

**Kikyo walked up and kissed me, her nasty anteater tongue was chocking me. I felt my self gag, my eyes were open, I was looking at Kagome wishing so bad that it was her I was kissing.**

**Kagome reached for her bag that she left in the car. **

"**Hey Inuyasha" Kikyo said. "You left some stuff at my house last night. Your boxers." Kikyo said boxers louder then the other words.**

**Kagome walked away and I could smell tears forming in her eyes.**

"**Kikyo why did you lie? I didn't come to your house last night." I said when Kagome had put some distance between us.**

"**Because the girl is like in love with you. Trust me I know these things." Kikyo tried to kiss me but I moved my head. Her kiss ended up on my cheek.**

**She didn't seem to notice it was on purpose. She just waved to Kanna and Kagura and walked towards them.**

**I stood there trying to get the image of Kagome crying out of my head. I didn't understand how I know this girl for a grand total of one day and I was I love with her.**

* * *

Back to Me

Sango, Ayame, Rin and I where on our way to the mall. We needed to get new clothes for the Plain white Tees concert. We went to this store called Charlotte Russe. They had really cute clothes there. We tried on a bunch of outfits but we finally found what were looking for.

Rin picked out a white shirt that said "I Luv 2 Dance!" and a pair of Bermuda shorts and white flats.

Sango pick a long sleeve green shirt that said "Don't Stop the Music!"in black letters a pair of low ride light wash jeans and green and black sneakers.

Ayame decided on pink that said "Excuse Me I'm V.I.P" in white letters. She picked a mini skirt that had a spot cut out for her tail and some white flip flops.

I'm the only one who couldn't find anything.

"Come on Kagome we've been here for hours." Sango said.

We were walking to another store hoping to have better luck there.

"Its not my fault none of that stuff looked nice on me." I said as we walked into Wet Seal.

I stopped dead in my track when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's bags. He looked up at me and I strolled over to a rack of clothes.

It didn't take long to find the perfect outfit here. I put my stuff on the counter next to Inuyasha and Kikyo who were buying their stuff.

I held up the shirt I choose and turned towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"What do you think Ayame." I asked. The shirt was black in big white letters it said CHOOSE ME!

"I really like it and it's very fitting." Ayame said. I flipped it over to show the back on it, it said BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'M BETTER. I put the shirt down and Kikyo was staring at me.

"Did you want something Kikyo?" I asked.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she got her receipt. Inuyasha was about to say something but she pulled him away.

I smiled as I paid for my things and swung the bag over my shoulder.

"So who wants lunch?" I asked. "My treat"


	10. Lunch and a Movie

We walked over to the food court and got lunch. I didn't how much Rin and Ayame loved to eat otherwise I wouldn't have offered to pay.

We sat down at a table next to the merry- go-round.

"So Kagome did you invite Hojo yet?" Ayame asked as she took a huge chuck out of her pizza.

"Yeah he called me yesterday afternoon and I asked him. We stayed up till like two in the morning on the phone; it's a wonder I made it to school today." I said and took a sip of my soda.

"Well we certainly are going to look cute for the concert." Rin said after finishing her second hamburger.

"Yup, so with spring break coming up I guess we have to fit Kagome into the schedule." Sango said wiping her hand clean of soy sauce.

"What schedule?" I asked.

"Well we all get together for spring break and everyone gets a day to choose what we do." Sango said.

"Wow that sounds like fun." I said.

"Not on Sesshomaru's day." Ayame whispered.

"His days are plenty fun." Rin shouted out in his defense.

"If you thinking going to museums are fun." Ayame said.

"So who has the best days?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Inuyasha." They said in unison.

"Well does Kikyo come?" I asked

"Ew." Rin said

"No, she goes to America. Florida or California to go shopping and get a tan." Sango said.

"Well as long as I won't see her ugly face for the whole week." I said.

A bunch of kids on my merry-go-around were screaming. We all looked up at them.

"Do you guys want to go on?" Rin asked.

"No way we're to big for it." Sango said.

"I'm going" I said.

"Me too." Ayame said.

"Wait up." Sango said.

We walked over to the merry-go-round and got in line. Someone called Rin's name which made us all turn around, it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Rin said.

"Shopping of course, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked

"We are in line for the merry-go-around; oh would you like to come Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I don't think so Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin's smile fell.

"Oh ok Sesshomaru." Rin said in a gloomy voice. Sesshomaru looked her up and down.

"Rin may I speak with you?" Sesshomaru asked Rin nodded her head and followed after him.

"What's the deal between those two?" I asked Sango

"Sesshomaru is like Rin's savior. Her parents used to own a store and a demon held it up. The guy killed both of her parents. Rin was in the back of the store hiding, she was only 10. The guy almost killed her but Sesshomaru came and saved her. Sesshomaru took Rin to his house and the rest is history." Sango said.

"Well what about the guy." I asked.

"Got away, Sesshomaru is so protective of her because of it. Haven't you noticed that Sesshomaru is only at the school sometimes?" Sango asked.

"Um not really." I said honestly.

"Well he only pops up once in a while because he doesn't even go to the school. He graduated two years ago, he goes to the university." Ayame said.

"Wow and she still lives with them, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that is?" I asked.

"Not anymore, Sesshomaru thought it would be better for her to get her own place so he pays for her apartment." Sango said.

"Wow." Was all I could say. The loud sound of a motorcycle ripped into the parking lot. I looked towards the front of the mall and saw some boy get off his cycle.

He took off his helmet and I realized it was Kouga. He ran to the door and towards us which took about five seconds.

"Hey all." He said.

"Hi Kouga." Ayame said.

"Yeah Ayame we have to go." Kouga said.

"Go, go where." Ayame asked.

"The tribes are meeting to discuss our marriage." Kouga said briefly looking at me.

"Oh I totally forgot." Ayame said. 'Sorry guys gotta go." I blinked and Ayame and Kouga were already on his motorcycle leaving.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked back over to us.

"Sorry guys I gotta go." Rin said. "But I'll see you guys tonight ok, thanks for the lunch Kagome." And just like that they were gone too.

It was finally our turn to go on the merry-go-round but we didn't feel that up to it with just the two of us.

Sango and I walked over to our cars in the parking lot.

"So Kagome you're coming to night right, it's Wednesday night every Wednesday its movie night at my place."

"Yeah that would be fun, what movie are we watching?" I asked as I got in my car.

"It's Miroku's turn to choose so I don't know, but I'll see you at my place at eight ok."

"Yeah, ok see you later." I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

Sango's movie night was going to start in two hours so I decided to take a nap. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and curled up with a teddy bear.

"I wonder how Inuyasha liked my shirt." I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

I woke up because Sango was calling my cell phone.

"Hello." I said tiredly.

"Kagome come on we're all waiting for you." Sango said. I jumped out of bed and caught sight of my clock it was eight twenty five.

"My bad, I was sleeping I'll be there in five ok." I said and hung up the phone. I rushed down the stairs and jogged to Sango's house.

I rang the doorbell and Ayame answered it.

"Hey sleepy head." Ayame said.

"Hey" I said as I walked inside. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Ugh we are supposed to get married after senior year." Ayame said.

"What happened you don't sound too happy about that?" I said as I followed Ayame towards Sango's living room.

"Well the fact that he doesn't want to marry me kinda takes the happiness away." Ayame said.

"Don't worry when it's time for you guys to get married he'll have more love for you then he'll know what to do with." I said.

"Thanks Kagome." Ayame said as she hugged me.

We walked into Sango's living room and everyone was there including Inuyasha.

"So Miroku what movie did you pick?" Sango asked.

"Thirty days of night." Miroku said as he put into the DVD player.

"What um I don't do good with scary movies" I said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" said Miroku as he sat down next to Sango.

I noticed Rin on the lazy boy.

"Hey Rin, where's Sesshomaru?" I said taking the only available seat next to Inuyasha.

Rin looked up at me, I gasp. "He was busy." She said.

"Rin what happened to your arm?" I asked. Rin's arm was in a cast.

"Oh silly me tripped and fell down a flight of stairs." Rin ended the sentence with her regular smile.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not anymore, Sesshomaru made the nurses give me extra pain medication." Rin said.

Kouga turned off the light and I movie began I grabbed the closest pillow next to me and started squeezing it.

* * *

"Wow they're bouncing around like circus acrobats." Kouga laughed.

"Oh my gosh it was so funny when that little girl attack those people." Ayame said.

Kouga and Ayame had been laughing the whole time, saying that the blood looked so fake it was funny.

No one else found it funny. Rin was in a fetal position, Sango's face was buried into Miroku's chest which is why I think he got this movie. I was holding onto a pillow for dear life.

When a vampire jumped out of nowhere I screamed bloody murder and ran outside. I sat on Sango's porch gasping for air; I didn't realize Inuyasha was behind me.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

I wondered if he was referring to my broken heart due to the way he dissed me or the massive heart attack I just suffered.

"I'm fine just needed some air." I said. Inuyasha sat down next to me.

We didn't say anything for a long time. We watched the occasional car go by and several kids run up and down the street.

"Kagome, about yesterday I didn't go to Kikyo's house after I dropped you home." Inuyasha said.

"It's whatever Inuyasha, you're my _friend_ so what I care." I said.

"Well its just I know I've known you for about five minutes, but your friendship is important to me." Inuyasha took my hand in his as he spoke.

I looked down at our hands and blushed. A scream from the TV following Ayame's laughter kinda ruined the moment. Inuyasha let go of my hand and it fell limply to my side.

"Are you ok now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to stay out here a little longer." I said.

"Mind if I stay with you?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head and we sat in silence.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was in my room, the TV was on and Inuyasha was sitting on the foot of my bad.

"You're awake" Inuyasha said without turning around.

I sat up, "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Your breathing is really slow when you sleep." Inuyasha said. He turned off the TV and turned around.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep on the porch; the movie was finished so I carried you home."

"Oh thanks" I started to pull my covers off.

"Don't get up" Inuyasha said. "I just wanted to you know."

"Yeah thanks." I laid back down.

Inuyasha walked over to my balcony and opened the doors. The moonlight shined on his silver hair and it blew in the breeze.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said, he flashed me a toothy grin and jumped down.

I got up to shower and brush my teeth. When I finally nestled back into bed and turned on the radio, my favorite radio host was on.

"Hey its cheetah, I'm going to play this song for an amazing girl who loves the Plain white Tees."

**Hey there Delilah** started playing and I could feel my eyes drooping.

I couldn't help but think about Inuyasha as I feel asleep. I hope Kikyo is ready for a fight because I wasn't going to give in so easily.


	11. I don't like your girlfriend

I woke up and thought about Inuyasha. I could faintly remember being carried in Inuyasha's arms to my house. I remembered looking up and his face and how good he smelled but that was all I remember.

I crawled out of bed and went to take a bath. When I finished I blow dried my hair and brushed it down. I went over to my closet and looked for an outfit. I put on a short sleeved black shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath. I put on a matching pair of black cargo pants and white sneakers.

"Sota are you ready yet?" I yelled as I grabbed my book bag.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sota met me in the hallway and we went down the stairs and got into my car.

I put in my white stripes cd and played we're going to be friends. I dropped Sota off and went to school. I put in another cd and pressed the pause button. Sango and Miroku walked over to me.

"Hey guys what up." I said as the leaned against my car.

"Hey Kagome, you were pretty tired yesterday huh." Miroku said sitting on my hood.

"I wasn't tired I fainted after I watch the freaky movie yesterday." I said

"Miroku don't ever bring a scary movie like that again. I couldn't even watch it, my face was buried into your chest the whole time." Sango said.

"I know what a wonderful way to spend an evening." Miroku said and Sango blushed.

I sat impatiently on my car waiting. Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo" Inuyasha was wearing a black shirt with a white shirt underneath and black pants it took me awhile to notice we were matching.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Nothing much I guess." Inuyasha said. I stood up and leaned against my car. Inuyasha moved closer to hover over me.

I didn't even notice Kikyo had arrived until she grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him away.

"Inuyasha, what the hell I tell you not to talk to her and you come to school matching her and leaning so damn close she could count the hairs on your chin." Kikyo yelled.

"Ok the matching thing is a total coincidence. And since when can you pick who I hang out with." Inuyasha said.

"Ok if it was just a coincidence then change into your DG clothes." Kikyo said.

I reached over and pressed play on my radio. I put the volume nice and loud.

**Girlfriendby Avril Lavigne started.**

**I sung along to the lyrics as it played.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(Alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey..._

By the time the song finished everyone was looking at me. Kikyo was glaring at me and Inuyasha was staring at me with his mouth opened. Kikyo walked over to me I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hey bitch, stop fucking with me, ok" Kikyo said.

"Hold the fuck up you slut did you just call me a bitch and second of all I can play any kind of music I want."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about, leave my boyfriend alone ok." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha stepped in between us. "Kikyo let's go ok." Inuyasha said.

"No this girl thinks she could just waltz in her and own the place." People started to surround us.

"You think you're the queen here well you're not nobody even likes you."

Kanna stepped up behind Kikyo and I saw Sango step up behind me.

"I'm just going to be the bigger person and walk away." Kikyo said.

"Good." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha started walking away but Kikyo suddenly turned around and punched me. I stumbled back.

I cradled my jaw in my hand.

"Oh hell naw" I said.

* * *

I leaped forward and tackled Kikyo. I started punching her in the face.

I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to my car. I couldn't help but notice that Sango and Kanna in a choke hold.

I opened my car door and put Kikyo's head in between the ajar door. I started to slam the door on her head when someone yanked me back.

It was Kagura, she yanked her hand back to punch me but something caught her hand. It was Ayame.

"You might wanna rethink that." Ayame said as she kicked Kagura sending her soaring through the air.

Ayame nodded her head and I turned back to Kikyo who was crawling away.

I grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her back towards me. I flipped her over and sat on her stomach I held my arm back to punch her but she threw sand into my eyes.

I jumped back and wiped the dirt from my eyes. Kikyo was standing above me with a rock. She held it over her head as if she was going to knock me out. I kicked her legs and she crumbled to the floor.

I glanced over and saw Sango knocking Kanna's head on the concentrate and Ayame's foot on Kagura neck.

I jumped back up and started kicking Kikyo in her stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Coach. Egawa.

"Ok enough." She yelled. Ayame, Sango and I stopped and looked around. The crowd around us dissipated. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Rin were still there.

"Um she started it" I said.

thanks to rain silverninja for the idea for the fight


	12. Suspended

Apparently a demon fighting another demon is pretty common. Ayame and Kagura got a three day suspension.

A demon slayer and a demon fighting also very common. Sango and Kanna got a five day suspension and two days detention.

But a priestess sending another one to the hospital for a broken leg, nose and a couple of ribs is frowned upon and get two full weeks or at least until the other priestess goes back to school.

When I was walking out of the school I got high fives, thumbs up and pats on the back it was kinda cool. I couldn't bear to look at Inuyasha. I hurried to my car so I wouldn't have to see him, Sango, Ayame and I decided to meet up at Sango's place.

I was about to pull out of the school when I heard Rin screaming.

"Wait Kagome!" Rin yelled.

Rin climbed into the passenger seat. "Kagome I hope you're not mad at me." Rin said.

"No why would I be mad." I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Well I didn't jump in to help." Rin said softly.

"I didn't expect you too." I pointed towards her arm which was still in a cast.

"Oh that's good I didn't want you guys to hate me.

"Nope but what do you think Inuyasha thought of the fight."

"I'm pretty sure he was shocked like the rest of us, didn't know you could fight like that." Rin said

"Yeah me neither." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

I turned the radio on and **Headstrong** was playing. "_How fitting"_ I thought to myself.

We got to Sango's house and thankfully her dad wasn't home. As soon as we got inside Sango iced her head and Ayame took some Advil.

I rubbed my jaw and asked Rin to get me a bag of frozen peas. She handed it to me and I put in on my jaw.

"Wow Kagome who knew you could fight so crazy." Ayame said, as she plopped on the couch.

"That slut hit me first!" I yelled.

"Not so loud please." Sango said. "That ho kept punching my head and now I have a terrible headache.

"But thanks guys for having my back." I said as I lay on the couch opposite Ayame.

"You're welcome, I was happy I got to beat Kagura up. It was fun." Ayame said.

I dozed off and must have slept for a while because when I woke up Miroku and Kouga where there

"Hey little Mike Tyson's up." Kouga said as I opened my eyes.

"Hey Kouga." I said sitting up.

"Kagome I'm quite disappointed in you, beating Kikyo to a bloody pulp like that." Miroku said.

"She hit me first." I said.

"You've mentioned that" Rin said.

I looked around the room. "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

"He had to go to the hospital to visit Kikyo." Miroku said as he got another ice pack for Sango's head.

"Oh." I said softly.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I was sitting in the chair next to Kikyo's bed. She was sleeping the nurses gave her something because she kept complaining of a headache; well that's to be expected when you get your head shut in a car door. I was tapping my hand on the desk next to me. I have been waiting for Kikyo to wake up forever.**

**Kikyo stirred and I jumped up.**

"**Kikyo are you ok?" I asked. Kikyo opened her eyes and blinked at me.**

"**Does it look like I'm ok that bitch nearly killed me!" Kikyo yelled. Her loudness surprised me and I jumped back.**

"**I told you that bitch didn't like me, look what she did to me." Kikyo said**

"**You punched her first" I said.**

"**Inuyasha I'm your girlfriend you better not be siding with her." Kikyo said.**

"**I'm not." I softly kissed Kikyo on her forehead. "Now get some sleep ok." Kikyo lay back in her bed and fell asleep. I sat in the chair next to her wondering how I could have advantage of this situation. **

Kagome pov

I walked home from Sango's house around ten when her dad came home and was mad about the suspension. She was grounded until she went back to school so no hanging out. Ayame was in trouble too so I don't know how I'm to spend my days.

I unlocked my door and started up the stairs quickly.

"Kagome." My mom said. "How was school?"

"Um it was pretty good." I said as I climbed the stairs up to my room.

I opened the door. "You just lied to your mom." I looked up and saw Inuyasha he was standing at my balcony.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I came to see how you were doing." Inuyasha said.

_He wanted to see how I was doing?_ I thought to myself.

"Well I'm fine." I said walking over to my bed and setting my book bag down.

"Yeah can't say the same thing about Kikyo." Inuyasha said sitting on my bean bag chair.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I said softly.

"Sorry about what, she punched you first." Inuyasha said. Oh my gosh somebody finally got it.

"Yeah so what you doing tomorrow." He asked.

"I don't know can't hang around here and Sango and Ayame are in trouble so they can't go out or anything." I said as I picked up some pj's and walked towards my bathroom.

"Wanna hang out with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have school tomorrow" I said as I went to go change in the bathroom.

"I'm suspended." Inuyasha said real cool like.

I came out of the bathroom in a baggy tee shirt and shorts and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What are you talking?" I said standing over him. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I got suspended." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why want you do?" I asked.

"Cussed out a teacher when he told me to put my music down. Then threw a desk through a window." Inuyasha said.

"Wow how many days you get?" I asked.

"Two weeks." Inuyasha said balancing my basketball on his finger.

"Wow so what do you want to do? We could hang at my job." Inuyasha asked.

"I guess, that would be fun." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Cool, well come to my house after you drop off Sota." Inuyasha said and jumped off the balcony.

I picked up my phone and thought about calling Hojo. I dropped my phone and looked out my window hoping Inuyasha would come back. I fell asleep hoping.

* * *

I woke up and got ready for "_school_". I dropped Sota at school and went to Inuyasha's house. He told me it was unlocked so I went inside. Sesshomaru was in the living room.

"Hi Sesshomaru where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

"His room, fifth door on the right." He said not even looking up

I climbed up the stairs and walked toward Inuyasha's room. He came out before I even opened the door.

"Hey Kagome are you ready to go." Inuyasha asked, he was speaking kinda fast.

"Yeah I guess, lead the way." I said. He went around me and jogged down the stairs.

"So my cars or yours?" I asked.

"Mine. Later Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as we walked out the door.

We climbed into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So what do you do?" I asked during a commercial break on the radio.

"I'm a Dj for a radio station you'll see when we get there." Inuyasha said.

It didn't take long to get there Inuyasha showed me around it was pretty small but cool.

"It's a community radio which is why the place is so small." Inuyasha said as if he was reading my mind.

A man with a gray mustache walked towards us.

"Hello, who this Inuyasha a new girlfriend." I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Well it's about time you dumped that Kikyo girl" He said. I giggled at that.

"She's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha said forcefully which made me stop giggling. "She's my friend. Kagome Myoga, Myoga Kagome. He's my boss Kagome."

I shook Myoga's hand and Inuyasha lead me side to a booth. He pulled up two chairs.

Inuyasha grabbed the mic in front of him and the on the air light started flashing.

Inuyasha started talking. "You're listening to KWOQ this is Cheetah bringing you the quickest, slickest jams. Right now I'm going to play **Nothing Better** by the postal service." Inuyasha turned the song on and I was starting at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said looking away.

Inuyasha and I spent most of the day at the studio. When his shift was finally over we decided to go to McDonalds to get some food.

We got a booth in the back and I started eating my chicken sandwich.

"So Inuyasha how long have you worked at the radio station." I asked.

"About a year." Inuyasha said as he started eating his fourth hamburger.

"So is that where you get the backstage passes from?"

"Yeah but no one knows I work there beside Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"So why did you decided to tell me?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.

"You seem to love music and I feel like I can trust you." Inuyasha said. I smiled and started eating my fries.

Inuyasha took me back to his house to get my car. I opened my car door and climbed inside.

"So what you wanna do tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know whatever you want" I said. Inuyasha leaned over I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he fastened my seatbelt.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said.

I waved to Inuyasha and pulled back out of the driveway.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**It was past midnight, Kagome should be asleep by now. It's a good thing she didn't ask any question about my suspension because she might have figured out I got suspended on purpose. I walked out of my house and ran down to Kagome's. I jumped onto her balcony and opened the French doors to her room. I jumped over to her bed and just watch her sleep for a while.**

"**Inuyasha." Kagome said. I felt my heart stop, she was dreaming about me.**

"**Inuyasha" Kagome said again. I knelt down next to her and brushed some of the hair away from her face.**

**Kagome's breathing started to pick up and I could tell she was going to wake up. I ran over to the balcony looked at her one more time and jumped off of it.**


	13. Our day at the Mountain

I had the weirdest dream last night Inuyasha was in my room. He was standing over my bed watching me sleep. But when I woke up the doors to my balcony were open and I could have sworn I closed them before I fell asleep.

I looked at my cell phone and saw that I had a new voicemail. I called my voicemail and it was Inuyasha. He was talking in his sexy to die for voice.

"**Hey Kagome, it's Inuyasha dress comfortable today and meet me at my house ok. See you at 7."**

Then he hung up. I saved the voicemail so I could listen to it again later l and climbed out of bed. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I put my hair into a sloppy ponytail and threw on some of my running clothes.

I went downstairs for some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Sota at the table.

"You're gonna wear that to school Kagome?" Sota asked. Crap I forgot that I had to dress for school. My mom and grandpa were both looking at me.

"Yeah, we're having this physical fitness day testing our strengths." I said.

"Well good luck then." My grandpa said.

"Come on Sota we don't want to be late." I said standing up from my chair.

"Ok bye mom, bye grandpa." Sota said.

After dropping Sota at his school I drove over to Inuyasha's house he was waiting outside.

I parked my car and walked up to him. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey Kagome, are you afraid of heights." Inuyasha asked me. I was but decided to put on a brave face.

"No, I'm not."

"Great." Inuyasha said. "Get in."

"Wait what are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you." Inuyasha said as he opened the passenger door for me.

I got in and put on my seatbelt; Inuyasha climbed in and started the car.

"Here we go." Inuyasha said as he pulled out of his drive way.

* * *

We had been driving for about two and a half hours. We were joking around, talking about our music interest and playing 21 Questions.

"Ok it's your turn." I told Inuyasha.

"Do you believe there is one soul mate for everyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, there are exactly two people that belong together in my book." I said. "Have you ever scratched down there when you thought no one was looking?"

"Yeah, this was funny because this girl was staring at me when I looked up." Inuyasha said and I started laughing.

"Ok, how long did it take you to get over your last ex-boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked. I moved uncomfortably in my seat.

"I've never had a real boyfriend" I said. Inuyasha looked over at me and there was an awkward silence.

"So" I said "Can you find easily 10 words rhyming with pencil?"

"Tensile, Stencil, Wensel." Inuyasha said

"What the heck is a wensel." I asked.

"I don't know what a kinda question is that ok my turn. Can you tell me in a few seconds what is a brick useful for?"

"Throwing at Kikyo's face." I didn't realized what I said before it was to late. I looked at Inuyasha waiting for a response and he started laughing.

"If you were a geometric shape what would you like to be?"

"I'd be a circle, there nice and round and important." I said.

"How are circles important?" Inuyasha asked.

"The sun's a circle, the moon's a circle and cds are circles." I said.

"Good point it's your turn." Inuyasha said taking a sip of the soda we bought at a rest stop.

"Have you ever gotten it on in a car?" I asked. Inuyasha spit out his soda, he looked at me squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"We're here" he said. I looked out my window. There were mountains to the left of the car a huge lake to the left.

Inuyasha got out the car opened the back door and took out a picnic basket. He went around and opened the door for me.

I stepped out and looked around.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"For what we're going to climb it." I asked

"Well yeah, you did you expect." Inuyasha said.

"It's gonna take us all day to get to the top." I said

"More like two minutes." Inuyasha turned around and kneeled down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Get on my back duh." Inuyasha said. I looked around and climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Hold on tight." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the air. His silver hair blown in the wind. I looked down and it looked like we were already 300 feet off the ground. I buried my face in Inuyasha's hair and waited for it to be over.

"You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. Inuyasha squeezed my leg in reassurance, I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry Kagome nothing is going to happen to you with me around." Inuyasha said.

* * *

We reached the top of the mountain under two minutes. Inuyasha set me down and opened up a blanket for us to sit on. I sat down and he started unloading the picnic basket.

Inuyasha took out a lot of bowls filled with ramen, some rice balls and cheesecake for dessert.

"Wow you sure like ramen, don't you." I said

"Yeah one of my favorite foods." Inuyasha said opening a bowl and finishing it before I could pick up a rice ball.

Inuyasha eat three bowls of ramen five rice balls and two slices of cheesecake. I got full after two rice balls and a slice of cake.

We moved the picnic basket to the side and laid down on the blanket. We were lying pretty close, going in opposite directions. We decided to continue our game of 21 questions.

"Do you like to describe what you see in the clouds?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I guess." He said back.

"Well what do you see?" I asked. Inuyasha thought about it for awhile and finally answer. "I see people, lovers I guess just enjoying their time together."

I looked up at the clouds and saw Inuyasha's face passing by slowly.

"Would you like to build a sand castle with me on the beach?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that would be fun" I yawned." Real fun." The sun started setting and I moved so I saw shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha.

"The sunset is beautiful." I said.

"Yeah it really is." Inuyasha said I looked over and saw him looking at me. He blushed and quickly turned his head. I shivered from the cold and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me.

I rested my head on his chest and feel asleep.

When I woke up it was dark. I was warmer than before and Inuyasha's arm was still around me.

"You ready to go home now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I guess." I sat up and noticed that Inuyasha's red gym kimono was wrapped around me. Inuyasha got on his knees and I climbed onto his back. We made it to the car and Inuyasha put me in my seat and buckled my seatbelt.

He went over to the driver seat and got in. I was still pretty sleepy and was sure I was dreaming when he asked.

"What would you say if I said I think I'm falling in love with you?"

* * *

I woke up in my bed Inuyasha was sitting at the foot of my bed. I sat up and Inuyasha turned around.

"Hey Kagome."

"Inuyasha." I said softly.

"You can go back to sleep but tomorrow make sure you bring a bathing suit."

"Bathing suit." I said.

"Yeah we're going to build sand castles." Inuyasha smiled went through my French doors and jumped off my balcony.

I walked over to closed and lock I got back into bed and turned off my light.

I got back up unlocked and slightly opened the doors went back to bed and fell asleep.

I didn't even notice that Inuyasha's kimono was secured around me


	14. Fun in the Sun

I woke up the next morning kinda hot. I throw my sheet off of me and saw why. Inuyasha had forgotten to take back is kimono. I checked my phone for the time and saw I had a new voicemail. It was Inuyasha.

"**Good Morning Sleepy head, its Inuyasha remember to wear a swimsuit today and meet me at my house. Later."**

I saved the voicemail and got out of bed. I turned on my radio** California** by Phantom Planet was playing. I blasted my stereo and took a shower. When I got out, I had to choose from ten swimsuits.

I finally decided on a black bikini. I put a mini skirt and a red shirt over my bikini then throw on some flip flops. I took out the books from my book bag and replaced it with a towel, a portable radio, sunglasses, Inuyasha's kimono and sun block.

I told Sota to hurry up and got in the car. He finally came and my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" It was Sango.

"Oh hey Sango, nothing much I'm just about to drop Sota at school."

"Oh I'm still on lockdown, only reason I was able to call you know because I found where my dad hide the phones."

"Wow, so how've you been so far." I asked as we pulled in front Sota's school. I waved by as he got out and walked over to a group of boys.

"Ok I guess, Ayame goes back to school tomorrow." Sango said.

"Oh yeah, lucky her." I said even though I didn't mean it I was looking forward to spending my suspension with Inuyasha.

I pulled up to his house and he was waiting outside.

"Sango I gotta go ok." I said when he started walking towards my car.

"What I finally get a phone and you have to go!" Inuyasha opened my door.

"Sango I'll make it up to you ok." I said.

"Hey Kagome you ready to go" Inuyasha said, I tried to cover my phone but it was too late.

"Who's that, that sounds like Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Um yeah, I gotta go." I hung up before she could say anything else.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said turning towards Inuyasha.

"Then let's go." I walked over to Inuyasha's car and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

Apparently the drive to the closest beach is three hours I wish I knew that beforehand.

"So Kagome where's your dad, if you don't mind me asking?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I don't he died three years ago." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you know both my parents are dead." Inuyasha said.

"Sango said you don't like to talk about it." I said.

"I don't mind, not with you. My mom was pregnant with me and where she lived they didn't believe in a human loving a demon. They tolerated her because my grandpa was rich and I was born. They people didn't accept me; none of the kids were allowed to play with me. Then my grandpa died, people in town had no real reason to tolerate us anymore. My dad and Sesshomaru were off on some trip that villagers paid for so no one was around to protect me and my mom. They set our house on fire."

I heard myself gasp.

"Yeah so my mom tried to get us out but they made sure to set fire to everywhere near an exit. Lucky my mom could push me through our doggy door but." Inuyasha's voice broke. "She couldn't make it."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." I said softly. "But what about your dad."

"The trip was a plot by the villagers, my dad and Sesshomaru went in the woods to go hunting turns out they were hunted. Sesshomaru had it home okay and found me. We've been living here ever since."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" I said.

"It's okay." He said.

I took his hand in mine. He looked over at me and smiled.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride but we played tons of music. I don't know if it means anything but Inuyasha played** You make me wanna** by Usher twice.

* * *

The three hours just seemed to fly by; time with Inuyasha always seemed to fly by. The beach was pretty empty probably because school was in session.

I hadn't been to the beach in so long I didn't even bother to help Inuyasha unpack the car. I unbuckled my seat belt opened my door and ran. Inuyasha called after me but I didn't stop. Not until I reached the beach I took my sandals off and wiggled my toes in the sand.

I didn't notice that Inuyasha had stopped calling me or that he was behind me.

"Yo Kagome aren't you going to help get the stuff." Inuyasha said. I looked up so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Yeah I'm coming I just haven't been here for so long." I said, Inuyasha didn't move from behind me. I looked at the crashing waves and wiggled my toes in the sand some more.

"Well let's go get the stuff from the car." I said as I turned back towards the car.

Inuyasha brought a lot of stuff buckets and shovels for your sand castles, beach chairs, food, an umbrella and even surf boards.

"You surf board?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah now first things first what do you want to do." Inuyasha said after we put down all the stuff.

I reached into my bag. "Sunscreen." I sat down on one of the beach chairs and started putting on sun screen. Inuyasha seemed kinda jittery when I started putting sunscreen on my chest.

"Could you do my back please?" I asked Inuyasha as I flipped over. Inuyasha looked at his hands then at me his hands and me again. I looked over at his long claws.

"It's not like you're going to rip me to shreds, now do my back." I said tossing him the bottle.

Inuyasha knelt down next to me and started rubbing the sun screen on my back.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I was in some deep shit. Not only was Kagome wearing a bikini that was to tight but now I was rubbing sunscreen onto her back. I did it slowly so there was no way one off my claws would scratch her. I rubbed the sunscreen into her skin and couldn't help but love how soft she felt. I mind wandered and I wondered how it would feel to have my lips on Kagome's soft body.**

**"Snap out of it." I thought to myself and regretfully told her I was done.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pov

Inuyasha finished my back and I flipped back over. I sat up and started taking off his shirt. He stared at me dumb founded.

"Well turn around how am I suppose to do your back if you don't" Inuyasha did as I told him.

I opened my legs so he could sit between them. I squirted the sunscreen into my hand and started massaging it into Inuyasha's back. I finished and told Inuyasha he could get up.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I guess you teach me how to surf." I said as I grabbed one off the boards off the ground and ran towards the water.

Inuyasha followed behind me. I ran through the water and stopped when it came up to my stomach. Inuyasha was right next to me.

"Ok first of coarse get on it." I swung my legs over onto the board and sat on it.

"Now lay down flat on your stomach." I did as I was told. "Start paddling, even strokes." I started paddling towards the waves as Inuyasha swam besides me.

"Ok now we have to practice standing up." Find your balance in the middle of the board because to forward or backward and you'll tip off."

"Now crouch down a little," Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on my back to further instruct me. "Then when the wave comes, you stand up and try to keep your balance ok." I nodded my head.

Inuyasha got on the board behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm ridding the first wave with you, can't let you go off alone. Now lay flat and start paddling."

I had a hard time focusing on paddling when Inuyasha was inches away from me.

"Ok its coming Kagome, get ready to stand up." I crouched and waited for Inuyasha's signal.

"Ok now!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up and pulled me up with him. I was frozen, trying to make sure that I didn't tip the board off balance. Inuyasha however moved freely on the board.

"Come on Kagome loosen up." He said

I moved slightly to the left felt the board when and moved back to my original place. I felt Inuyasha's arm around my waist but I still didn't move. Inuyasha moved slightly and started moving the board to enter the swell of the wave.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Taking you inside the wave." Inuyasha said. We entered the wave and it was really pretty. The only thing I could hear was the rushing water. From afar I could see a growing light. We shot out of the wave and skidded along the top of the water. Inuyasha let go of me and pushed me so that I would sit down.

"Wow that was awesome." I said laughing nervously.

"Wanna do it some more." Inuyasha asked

"Maybe later." I said. We paddled by to shore and put the board down next to our other things.

"So how about those sand castles." Inuyasha said

"I bet mine is better than yours." I said picking up a bucket and shovel.

"You're on." Inuyasha said

* * *

I lost miserably my sand castle was tilted and fell over when I tried to place a flag on top.

Inuyasha's was carefully sculpted by his claws; his castle included a moat and a drawbridge.

"Ok you win" I said.

"At least you're not a sore loser." Inuyasha said. "Now let's eat I'm hungry."

Inuyasha opened the cooler he brought and look out loads of food. I picked up a bowl that had rice and shimmer vegetables in it. I didn't finish the whole bowl because I didn't wait to get cramps once we went back into the water but that didn't stop Inuyasha. He ate four bowls of rice then drunk three bottles of juice.

"Hey Inuyasha wanna go over to the boardwalk?" I asked when he was done eating.

"Yeah I guess" Inuyasha said as he stretched. Inuyasha reached over and put the shirt he was wearing back on I sighed softly; and wrapped my towel around my waist.

We got to the boardwalk and went to some shops. We were inside a store when we heard something on the store radio.

"**This just is a tornado is headed towards Clear Water beach. Anyone in the vicinity is being asked to evacuate. This is going to be a nasty one folks make sure to take shelter, the storm will be hitting by 4 'o' clock this afternoon."**

I looked at my watch, it was 2:55. "There's no way we're going to reach home in time."

"Hey kids I'm closing my store I got to get home." The manger said to us.

Inuyasha and I walked out of the store. He knelt down and I knew to get on his back.

We ran back to the beach and collected our stuff.

"Where are my clothes" I said franticly.

"Forget them, we don't have the time." Inuyasha said

We packed it all in the car and Inuyasha pulled out off the parking space.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do home is three hours away."

"Well I guess it's a good thing we're not headed home then." Inuyasha said as he picked up the speed.

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"The beach house."

* * *

It didn't take more than ten minutes to get to Inuyasha's beach house. It already started raining. Inuyasha grabbed the cooler and led me to the porch. He searched his keys then finally found it and opened the door. Inuyasha put the cooler down and ushered me inside.

Lighting struck thunder rumbled and I jumped into his arms. He closed the door and secured his arms around me.

"It's starting."


	15. The Perfect Storm

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Meg Cabot's Avalon hHigh which this story is slightly based on. But I do own Avalon Demon high and whatever. I don't know never did one of these b4. Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The thunder rumbled and the lighting struck but I couldn't help but feel safe in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said "I'm going to get some firewood to start a fire are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said.

"Ok be back soon." Inuyasha flipped on the light but it didn't go on.

"Damn, I'll be back." He left me alone, the room was too dark I didn't even notice when he came back in; he touched my arm and I jumped.

"It's only me Kagome." Inuyasha said, his voice calmed me down and I relaxed.

"Well the powers out but I did manage to find our stock of firewood." Inuyasha said.

I started to hear his steps fading. "Inuyasha wait for me." I said.

"Well come on." Inuyasha said

"How can I, its pitch black in here." I said.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and lead me through the room.

"Sit down." Inuyasha said. I felt around and felt a couch under me. Inuyasha walked away.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inuyasha said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Chopping wood." I heard a thud and suddenly a fire was lit. The room was really huge. There was a spiral stair case that led upstairs and a huge window which showed the beach.

"Wow, nice place." I said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he sat next to me.

"So what now?" I asked. Lighting stuck and I jumped.

"Well first I have to find some clothes for you to change into."

"Oh hold on." I said. I reached into my book bag and took out Inuyasha's kimono. "You forgot to take it yesterday."

"Oh yeah, well you can change down the hall first door on your right."

I got up and went to were Inuyasha instructed. It was his old room, his name was written across the wall.

When I finished changing, I was about to walk out when I knock off a folder a bunch of papers fell out. I bent down to pick them up when I realized they were songs he had written. I picked them back up and the guitar that was by the door and walked back to where Inuyasha was.

When I walked in he was shaking himself like a wet dog in front of the fireplace. I could help but laugh, he looked up and me and smiled.

"What you got there." He asked as I sat down next to him on the white plush carpet.

"Some of your songs." I said.

Inuyasha opened the folder and looked over some of the songs.

"Wow I used to suck big time." Inuyasha said.

"Come on" I said passing the acoustic guitar to Inuyasha. "Play one for me."

"Not these they're too embarrassing how about I sing you a recent one." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." I said.

"I wrote this last night so yeah."

**"Be My Escape-** acoustic"

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

_I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You_

_So were You_

Inuyasha finished singing and I was just staring at him.

"Wow" I said softly.

"You didn't like it?" Inuyasha asked me.

"No, it was really great." I said. Inuyasha sat the guitar down.

"So what do you want to do now?" Thunder clashed and I jumped into his arms.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." I said as I moved away from him.

"Have any good games?" I asked. Inuyasha got up and walked over to a closet.

"How about twister?"

* * *

"Left foot green Kagome." Inuyasha told me. I put my foot on the green circle.

"Ok, left hand blue." I said. Inuyasha put his hand down.

"Right foot yellow." I crouched down and spun the spinner.

"Left foot red Inuyasha." I said. Inuyasha stretched his leg and rested his foot on a red circle.

"Right foot blue Kagome." Inuyasha said.

I moved my foot over to a blue circle under Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha looked at me I cleared my throat and flicked the spinner.

"Left foot blue." I said.

Inuyasha moved his foot and spun the spinner. "Right hand blue."

I moved my hand up so I could place it on the one at the very top, right above Inuyasha's.

"Right hand green." Inuyasha reached over me and placed his hand on the highest green circle; he flicked the spinner.

"Left hand green Kagome." Inuyasha said in a tempting voice.

I reached my hand up and put in on the circle above Inuyasha's. I flicked the spinner my heart started beating faster.

"Right foot green Inuyasha." I said. Inuyasha looked at me and swung his leg over me onto a green circle.

Inuyasha was hovering directly over me. He was straddling my waist and his hands were so close to mine, it felt as though he was pinning them down.

Inuyasha didn't move to flick the spinner and I didn't move to tell him to get off of me.

We just started at each other saying anything. But when lightning struck and I heard glass shattering I jumped up; causing Inuyasha to lose balance and fall on top of me.

Inuyasha slowly pushed off of me and looked into my eyes.

"You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me. I nodded my head slowly. I arched my back a little so my face was closer to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha bent down to move closer to my face.

Inch by inch our faces moved closer to another. Our lips were centimeters apart every breath he let out I inhaled. His breath smelled of cinnamon, I suspect he was chewing on big red.

I reached up to feel his lips on mine when his cell phone rang. Inuyasha turned his face and stuck in nose in the crook of my neck. He started to inhale but I didn't know why I wasn't wearing any perfume.

**Inuyasha pov**

**Kagome's scent was driving me crazy. My better judgment told me to get off of her and pick up my phone. It was Kikyo's ring tone playing and I hadn't talked to her since that first day in the hospital. But her scent was so tempting. My phone stopped ringing but it started up again a few seconds later. I planted one kiss on Kagome's collar bone and her phone started ringing.**

Kagome pov

Damn it all my mom was calling me, why couldn't she wait five minutes. Inuyasha looked at me and I wiggled from under him. I reached over and picked up my phone.

"Kagome where are you?" My mom's voice was filled with panic.

"Hi mom, I'm fine I'm with Inuyasha."

"Ok Kagome I was so worried I've been trying to call you but the servers were busy."

"Well I'm fine mom." I said wishing the lines had stayed busy.

"Well it's a horrible storm, be safe ok." My mom said

"Yeah mom I-" The line went dead. I tossed my phone on the couch. I looked over at Inuyasha. He was just looking into the fire I would have mentioned something about the small kiss he give me on my neck. Or the fact that he had been smelling my neck for so long but his cell phone started ringing.

He looked at his phone sighed and picked up.

"Hey." He softly. I couldn't hear who he was talking to but I would bet my life that it was Kikyo.

"No I'm fine. I'm at my beach house." He said.

"Yeah I have a beach house; I don't know ok yeah I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone but didn't turn to face me.

So he never took Kikyo to the beach house I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Inuyasha." I said quietly. He didn't move or say anything. I sigh and picked up the guitar that was lying beside me.

**Breakable**

**_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.  
So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
And to stop the muscle that makes us confess._**

**_And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._**

Inuyasha turned to look at me from the corner of his eyes. I smiled and he turned to face me.

**_You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law.  
In your two ton death trap I finally saw.  
A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret.  
Then you drove me to places I'll never forget._**

**_And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._**

**_And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._**

"That's a beautiful song Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks." I said as I put the guitar down. The storm winds outside whistled and from the window I could see the beach sand being whipped up into the air.

I leaned onto Inuyasha, his ears twitched as I did. I couldn't help but touch his soft fuzzy ears. I expected him to stop me but he didn't. I rubbed his ears softly and a rumbling sound lingered in his chest. I ran my finger in a circular motion around his ears. He flinched and I pulled my hand back.

"Don't stop." Inuyasha moaned softly. I moved to sit behind Inuyasha and continued rubbing his ear. The rumbling sound in his chest returned and his foot started hitting the floor like thumper.

I kept rubbing his ears until lighting struck and the enormous window shattered. Shards of glass shot towards us. Inuyasha managed to grab me and flip us so that the shards of glass wouldn't hurt me.

When the glass stopped falling I touched at my hand there was blood on it.

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha you're bleeding." I said feel the pieces of glass in his back.

"It's just a flesh wound." Inuyasha said as he got off of me.

"Come on." He said giving me his hand so I could pull myself up. Lighting struck and I jumped. Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and ran towards the stairs.

* * *

He opened to huge doors with his foot. There was a huge bed inside. He set me down and closed the door.

I walked over to the bathroom and opened the cabinets. I finally found what I was looking for; a first aid kit.

"Sit down." I told Inuyasha.

"I don't need it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, sit down." I said sternly. Inuyasha looked at me but sat down. I sat down behind and took out the pieces of with tweezers. I wiped the cuts with peroxide and wrapped gauze around the wounds.

"There you go." I said when I was done. Inuyasha pulled his shirt back down.

"Thanks." Inuyasha turned to look at me. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I was staring into his golden eyes that made my heart stop. I yawned involuntary.

"You should get some sleep, it's almost midnight." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not tired" I lied.

"Sure now go lay down." I walked over to the bed pulled the cover back and laid down.

Thunder rumbling and I jumped.

"Inuyasha" I said softly.

"Yeah what is it?" He answered.

"Could you come lay with me?" I asked not sure if I was crossing a line.

I guess not because Inuyasha got up and walked towards me.

"Scoot over." He said. I moved over and he slid in next to me.

"Now get some sleep ok." Inuyasha said. I nodded my head and placed it on Inuyasha's chest. His heartbeat thumped in his chest.

"Your heartbeat is music to my ears." I said quietly.

The clouds outside started to clear and I could see the moon shinning bright. I looked up at Inuyasha; we both knew we could probably go home. Yet Inuyasha laid back and wrapped one arm around me. I put my head back on his chest.

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said

"Good night Inuyasha" I yawned.


	16. Let's go

I woke up because my cell phone was ringing. At first I thought maybe the storm was a dream and that was Inuyasha calling me to tell me the day's plans. But I half opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha reach for my phone to shut the ringer off. I jerked up out of surprise and Inuyasha turned towards me.

"Oh morning Kagome." He picked up my phone "Its Sango." I took my phone from his outstretched hand.

"Hello" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Thank god Kagome, we haven't heard from you and assumed the worst."

"Well I'm perfectly fine" I said glancing briefly at Inuyasha.

"So Sango you off punishment yet?" I asked as I swung my legs off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you kidding, my dad said that just because there was a storm doesn't mean that I didn't fight and get suspended."

"Bummer." I said as I looked in the mirror, I was a mess. My hair was all discombobulated, I had dark circles around my eyes like a raccoon and I had dry drool on my face.

I searched though the medicine cabinet and managed to find a brush and some toothpaste. I brushed all of the stray hairs back into a ponytail. I squeezed some toothpaste onto my finger and tried to do my best with the limited resources.

"Yeah so where are you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, call me when you get a phone again." I said trying to sidestep the question.

"You didn't answer the question Kagome; I called your house you aren't home." Sango said.

"I'll tell you later ok." I said.

"Ok talk to you later Kagome." Sango said then hung up.

I opened the bathroom door and Inuyasha was sitting on the bed.

"So I suggest we head home, you talk to your mom and get ready and I'll pick up about two hours later." Inuyasha said.

"Pick me up?"

"Yeah aren't we going out today?" Inuyasha asked. A big tornado just happened and he still wanted to go out.

"Sure I guess, there's probably no school today so maybe the others will come." I said.

Inuyasha's ears pressed down flat against his head." Yeah that would be fun." He said. "Well let's go."

I made the bed before I headed downstairs with Inuyasha. I grabbed my bag and survey the room. The windows were broken and the floor was soaked from rain.

We walked to the car and I stopped dead in my tracks. The front window was shattered and two of the tires were flat.

"Well then towering company." I said.

"I guess but we're not going to around for it, come on lets go." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down.

I climbed onto his back. "Isn't this going to take much longer, you're going to get tired." I said.

"Nope we should make it there in half the time if even that, now hold on tight." Inuyasha said as he broke out into a run. Inuyasha was running so fast my eyes were getting watery.

He started jumping over cars and buildings. I would have to say we made it back home in under an hour. Inuyasha dropped me off at my house and told me he'd be back in two hours.

My house didn't get as much damage as Inuyasha's beach house. I unlocked the door and was ambushed by mom and grandpa.

"Oh Kagome we were so worried." My mom said as she almost squeezed the life out of me.

"I'm fine mom." I struggled to say.

"Well your friends called you, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka."

"They did, well I'll call them back later. Right now I'm going to go shower ok." I said as I headed up the stairs to my room. My room was just as I left it everything was in its place.

I took off Inuyasha's kimono and dropped it on the floor. I turned on the shower and my radio. I wonder that Inuyasha was doing at this very moment.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**After I dropped Kagome off, I headed home. Sesshomaru and Rin were home.**

"**Inuyasha, you're safe I was worried." Rin said as she limped over to hug me. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine how did you to handle the storm." I asked, I looked down at Rin's ankle. "Sprain it again?"**

"**Yeah but it doesn't hurt to bad, the storm wasn't that bad over here; we just stayed in the basement all night." Rin said.**

"**Doing what?" I said rising an eyebrow.**

**Sesshomaru shot me a threatening look.**

"**Excuse me, I guess your sex life is none of my business." I said.**

**Sesshomaru raised his right hand. It glowed and his poisonous whip shot out from his fingertips. I dodged it just in the nick of time. **

"**Touchy." I said. Rin giggled.**

"**Well guys Kagome wanted to know if you guys would go out with us today." I asked even though I didn't want to.**

**Rin clapped her hands together. "Oh that would be so fun, I'll go call Ayame and Kouga." Rin left the room.**

**I walked closer to Sesshomaru.**

"**Hey Sesshomaru can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru eyed me. **

"**What is?" Sesshomaru said rather cold like which made asking him even harder.**

"**Well um… have you ever smelled a girl and you know liked her scent." I said making sure not to make eye contact.**

"**Of course many people have nice scents." Sesshomaru said.**

"**No I mean like her scent drives you crazy and when you smell it, it's like nothing else matters." I said.**

**Sesshomaru's head shot up. "So it's happen to you then." He asked. **

"**What happen?" I asked. **

"**Dog demons have strong noses." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Well I know that Stupid." I said. Sesshomaru shot me a look. "Sorry." I said.**

"**Strong noses, they can smell things from miles away. Some scents we favor more than others. But each individual has one scent just one that is irresistible. When a dog demon usually finds that one scent; they fall in love they would go to hell and back to make the person happy. It's their weakness" Sesshomaru said.**

**I thought about how Kagome's scent did make me want to do crazy things.**

"**Well has it happened to you yet?" I asked.**

"**Well-" Rin came back into the room and Sesshomaru stopped talking.**

"**Kouga and Ayame are coming and I called Miroku he said he's coming too but has to make a stop first." Rin said. **

"**Well you might as well tell them to bring an overnight bag; you know the concert is tomorrow." I said.**

"**Oh I totally forgot, about that I should head home and get my clothes." Rin said.**

"**I shall accompany you." Sesshomaru said standing up. Rin grabbed a crutch that was propped against the wall.**

"**I'll be fine." Rin said.**

"**I said I shall take you Rin." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Ok well we'll be back Inuyasha." Rin said as they walked to the door.**

"**See ya." I said as I went up the stairs to take a shower.**

**I dried my hair with a towel and walked down the stairs Ayame and Kouga were in my living room.**

"**Hey mutt face." Kouga said**

"**Hey Ayame could you tell that flea ridden mangy wolf to shut up." I said**

"**Inuyasha, Kouga be nice." Ayame said.**

"**Did Rin tell you to bring extra clothes; I figured we would stay in a hotel tonight." I said.**

"**Yeah." She said pointing to a duffle bag on the floor.**

"**Well I gotta go pick up Kagome." I said grabbing the bag I packed and swung it over my shoulders.**

"**Ok, we'll just wait here." Kouga said.**

**Since my Ranger rover was out of commission I hopped in my Mercedes. **

**I couldn't help but wonder if Kagome's scent was my weakness. **

Kagome pov

Rin called me and told me to pack an overnight bag. I put my black CHOOSE ME shirt and white pants in my backpack. I threw in my black and white converse, toothbrush, deodorant and Inuyasha's freshly washed kimono.

I went to get my ipod off my bed and when I returned to my sitting room Inuyasha was sitting on my bean bag chair.

"You ready Kagome?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said walking towards him.

* * *

He picked up my backpack and grabbed me by the waist. He ran towards the balcony and jumped off of it. We touched down on the ground lightly and Inuyasha directed me towards another car.

"How many cars do you have?" I asked as I fastened my seat belt.

Inuyasha thought it over for a while.

"Three cars, two motorcycles and a jet." He said. My mouth dropped. "Well the jet is both mine and Sesshomaru's."

"Wow" I said. We pulled in front of Inuyasha's house, we went inside. Everyone was there but Miroku and Sango of course who was still grounded.

"Rin what happened to your ankle?" I asked because it was bandaged up.

"Oh I got hurt playing soccer." Rin said.

"She is so clumsy." Ayame said. Funny Rin always seemed graceful to me.

"What's taking the monk so long?" Kouga said.

"I don't know but if he doesn't hurry he's going to get left." Inuyasha said.

Just then Miroku walked in.

"Took you long enough." Kouga said.

"Well I had to pick up a little something." Miroku said. Then Sango walked in.

"Hey all!" Sango yelled.

"SANGO!" I screamed. Rin, Ayame and I ran to hug Sango.

"How did you break out?" I asked.

"It was all Miroku." Sango said.

"Miroku." Rin said as she turned towards him. "What did you do?"

"Well I used charm and intelligence of course." Miroku said.

"He threatened to use his wind tunnel on my dad's car." Sango said.

"That was after the charm he was being unreasonable." Miroku said.

"Well anyways." Sango said walking towards Miroku. "Thank you very much."

"My dear Sango." Miroku said as he pulled her into a hug. A blush appeared on Sango's cheeks.

Her blush quickly disappeared when Miroku started rubbing her butt. Sango pushed him away and slapped him.

"You lecher!" Sango screamed. A red handprint was left on Miroku's cheek.

"Sango you hurt me so." Miroku said.

"Well now that crazy hour is over can we go." Kouga said.

"Yeah let's head out." Inuyasha said.


	17. Friends and the Ride

Sesshomaru was driving, Rin was in the passenger seat. Sango, Miroku and Ayame were sitting in first row. And Inuyasha, me and Kouga were sitting in the back in that order. We decided to take Sesshomaru's escalade.

"I can't wait till the concert tomorrow" Rin said.

"Yeah I've wanted to see the Plain White Tees in concert for forever now." I turned towards Inuyasha "thanks" I said.

A blush grew on his cheeks. "It's nothing you know that." He said.

"Know what." Ayame said.

"Nothing" we both said maybe a little too quickly.

"Kagome do you know how Inuyasha got the tickets?" Sango asked.

"No" I said, evidently I'm a bad liar because they didn't let it go.

"Yes you do Kagome come on spill it." Ayame said.

All eyes were on me and Inuyasha. We looked at each other briefly but both said nothing.

"You know I have some cute pictures of my baby cousin if you want to see" I said taking them out of my wallet. It managed to distract Ayame but no one else.

"Kagome how did you figure out how Inuyasha gets the backstage passes?" Sango asked.

"Now Sango I hardly think that, that is any of our business." Miroku said.

"It may not be yours but I want to know." Sango said.

Sango slapped Miroku across his face.

"Stop touching me you leech." Sango yelled.

"Sango you don't have to be so mean." Miroku yelled back.

Suddenly Rin's voice broke out.

"All I'm saying is that I'm not a child so stop treating me like one!" She all but screamed at Sesshomaru.

"All I'm saying is that I hope our kids are this cute." Ayame said showing my baby cousin's picture to Kouga.

"Kids we aren't even dating and you're thinking about kids." Kouga shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking ahead and we're already engaged. Ayame shouted back.

"You don't have to remind me." Kouga shouted.

"That's enough!" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone was surprised by this outburst and fell silent.

But there were glum looks around the car. Only me and Inuyasha had a smile on.

"Well at least they dropped it" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah but we're not going to have any fun today if everyone is mad, do something." I said.

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know anything, just do something." Inuyasha looked at me. Finally he said something loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"So no one told you life was going to be this way." Inuyasha let the words hang.

Miroku clapped the four rhythmic claps and flashed Inuyasha and me a smile.

"Your job's a joke, you're broke," Rin said

"Your love life's D.O.A." Sango sang.

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear." I sang

"When it hasn't been your day, your week," Ayame began

"Your month, or even your year" Kouga finished.

We all turned towards Sesshomaru, Rin nodded at him in encouragement.

"But" he sighed.

We all started singing.

_I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you because you're there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten, but work began at eight  
You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees  
That  
I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you because you're there for me too_

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even in my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
But  
I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you because you're there for me too_

Everything was back to normal. Everyone was smiling and small conversations broke off. I turned towards Inuyasha.

"Nice job." I said

"I do what I can." Inuyasha said back.

* * *

I was the only one surprised when Sesshomaru pulled in front of a small airport.

"What are we doing here" I asked

"We're taking Inuyasha's jet of course." Rin said.

"Isn't the fun spot in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Well there is one here but we're going to go to the one in Fukuoka." Kouga said.

"Fukuoka! You mean I'm going home." I screamed

Inuyasha grabbed his and my bags from the trunk.

"Yeah didn't you know that's where the concert is?" Inuyasha said.

"No I didn't I-." I said I stopped talking because my phone started ringing it was Hojo. I blinked at the phone a couple times and picked up.

"Hello." I said already annoyed.

"Hey Kagome, I was just calling you to make sure we're still on for the concert tomorrow." Hojo said.

Crap! CRAP CRAP CRAP. I totally forgot that I and invited Hojo to the concert. I was looking forward to spending the concert with Inuyasha.

"About that." I said.

"Yeah I can't wait so I'll meet you at the arena where the concert is being held, talk to you later Kagome." And he hung up before I could uninvited him.

We all boarded the jet and Inuyasha walked up to me.

"So who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hojo" I sighed.

A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips. "What did he want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just making sure we'll still on for the concert." I said.

"The concert, what is it to him." Inuyasha said.

"I invited him remember." I said sadly. Inuyasha must have heard the regret in my voice.

"You know you could uninvite him." He suggested.

"It's too little I'd be rather rude if I did" I said.

We both let out a sigh. I looked towards the front of the jet.

"Where is the pilot?" I asked.

"You're looking at him." Inuyasha said.

So Inuyasha knew how to fly too. He got in the pilot seat and we took off.

Everyone started playing uno except for me and Inuyasha. I decided to keep him company while he drove the jet.

"So who taught you how to drive a jet?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru and he better get up here soon because I've been driving forever now" Inuyasha raised his voice on the last part so Sesshomaru could hear him.

"You don't have to stay with me you know. Inuyasha said.

"Ok." I said standing up.

"Wait, stay with me please." Inuyasha said.

"You sure." I said. He nodded his head. I sat back down next to him.

"So you excited about going home?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah I missed my friends Ayumi, Yuka and Eri." I said.

"And Hojo." Inuyasha said.

"Not really, I barely knew Hojo. We didn't really have a real conversation until my last day."

"So you invited a stranger to the concert with you?" Inuyasha said I could hear the jealously in his voice.

"He's not a stranger an on the last day of school he…" I felt my voice trail off.

"He what" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing." I said standing up.

Inuyasha flicked on the auto pilot and walked towards me.

"What did he do?" he asked again.

I suddenly felt so small with Inuyasha hover with me.

"He um he….kissed me." I said.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**The thought of someone kissing Kagome made my blood boil.**

"**He kissed you." I repeated.**

"**Well not really I mean it was only on the cheek." Kagome said.**

**Whatever the circumstances I didn't want anyone touching Kagome besides me.**

**I could feel the demon in me screaming to kiss Kagome. My human side was barely putting up a fight. But it did remind me that I had a girlfriend. But my demon side pushed that out of my mind. I took a whiff of Kagome's scent and nearly lost it. **

**I was going to kiss Kagome when the door slid open and Sesshomaru came in.**

"**Kagome may I please speak with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Yeah um sure." Kagome said as she left and closed the door behind her.**

**Sesshomaru sat down and took off his shoe.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked. He took of his sock and stood back up.**

"**Hey what are you doing?" I asked again. Sesshomaru grabbed me I tried to break free but couldn't. He took the sock and stuffed it under my nose. I squirmed but I couldn't break his hold.**

**The desire to do anything with Kagome slipped away and I could feel the demon in me become calm. Sesshomaru dropped me and put his sock back on.**

"**What the hell was that" I asked.**

"**I just saved your butt. Your desire for Kagome was becoming too strong and I had to subdue it." He said. I rubbed my nose.**

"**And shoving a dirty sock up my nose was going to help how?" I asked.**

"**It took every trance of her scent out of your nose didn't it?" He said. He was right I couldn't smell Kagome anymore.**

"**Thus you lost the desire. You're welcome." Sesshomaru pushed past me and took the jet off auto pilot.**

"**Stay up here so you won't be tempted." Sesshomaru said.**

"**You don't think I can control myself." I yelled. Sesshomaru looked at me sidewise.**

**I sat down next to him.**

"**Thanks" I said.**


	18. Fun Spot

I don't understand why Inuyasha was so mad I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek. I waited for him to leave the front and come talk to me but he never did. The landing was nice and smooth, everyone started getting their bags. I got my bag and went down the stairs.

I walked out and saw a limo waiting.

"Wow nice limo" I said.

"Only the best for Sesshy." Rin said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the last to get off of the jet. I looked at Inuyasha but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" I asked as he went past me.

"Fine, now come on the limo is waiting." I slid into the limo; Inuyasha sat beside me and close the door.

"Are you excited Inuyasha?" I asked Inuyasha.

He rolled down the window and stuck his head partially out. I didn't understand why he was giving me the cold shoulder. I slouched in the seat.

"What's wrong Kagome" Sango asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Is sae ail uasit" Sesshomaru said.

"You think I don't know that" Inuyasha yelled.

I turned to look at him.

"Not this again." Miroku said

"Not what?" I asked Miroku

"Their secret language." Rin said

"They have a secret language." I said

"Yeah, they talk in it whenever something is wrong or they're talking about something personal." Sango said.

"It's pretty stupid if you ask me, sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me." Kouga said.

"Is say no matta yay ne kmupt." Sesshomaru said.

"If I could I would but it's kinda hard, stupid." Inuyasha yelled.

"They made it up when they were kids" Ayame explained.

"So no one has any idea what they are saying." I said.

"Only them." Miroku said.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Sesshomaru was pissing me off. First he tells me that Kagome is sad like I don't know. Then he tells me to comfort her, how can I comfort Kagome when I can barely sit by her. If I wasn't sticking my head out of the window I would be making out with her right now.**

"**Well you can't just sit there." Sesshomaru said in our secret language.**

"**What do you want me to do then!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at me and I turned my head quickly.**

"**The demon in me goes crazy whenever I'm near Kagome." I said in our language. We don't have a word for Kagome so I just said it in English.**

"**Oh Kagome they're talking about you" Ayame said.**

**Kagome looked at me with her big chocolate I did my best not to pass out.**

"**It's nothing Kagome I just told Sesshomaru that I was going to take you to visit your friends later." I lied.**

**Kagome wrapped her arms around me.**

"**Really thank you, oh my gosh I can't wait." Kagome said. Her hair was all over the place. It was right under my nose I couldn't help but inhale her scent. I closed my eyes so no one could see how excited I was getting. Kagome dropped her arms from around me I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me.**

"**Um are you ok." Kagome asked me.**

"**Yeah, never better" I said. Sesshomaru laughed and I shot him an I'll kill you look.**

**Rin stuck her head out of the sun roof.**

"**Guys we're almost there I can see a huge Ferris wheel." Rin said.**

"**Rin get down from there." Sesshomaru barked.**

**Rin sat back down but didn't look very happy.**

"**You never let me have any fun." Rin said.**

"**We're here Ayame said." The limo stopped and we all got out. Sesshomaru bought the tickets and we went inside.**

"**Ok what's first" I asked.**

**

* * *

**Kagome pov

We decided to THE QUAD HELIX. It was over 1600 Feet and we all decided to race.

**"**You guys are going to eat my dust like usual" Kouga said as he sat down into go-kart.

"Puh-lease I'm going to finish, get a snack and go on the Ferris wheel before you cross the finish line." Inuyasha said

"It really doesn't matter who wins you guys." Rin said as she put on a helmet.

"What the heck. Rin where did you get the helmet from?" I asked no one else had a helmet with them.

"Sesshomaru asked for one, thinks I'm going to crash into someone and start a go-kart pile up or something." Rin giggled.

"Come let's go" Sango said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Wait there should be prizes." Ayame said.

"Ok first prize doesn't have to pay for their hotel room and stays in the president suite. Second prize doesn't have to pay for their lunch and third prize gets a kiss from me." Miroku said. "You hear that Sango you wanna win third place."

Sango rolled her eyes "ok guys lets go". We all drove up to the starting line. Inuyasha looked over at me.

"You're going down." He yelled over our go-kart engines.

"I don't think so" I said. "Oops hold on." I reached into my pocket and started applying lip gloss. I did it really slow and licked my lips when I was done.

"Yum strawberry." I said. The light when green and I went. Inuyasha was still at the starting line. Kouga was leading but Sango suddenly cut him off.

Inuyasha drove up next to me.

"It nice to see you" I said.

"It's going to be even nicer when you see my behind." Inuyasha said as he cut me off.

I drove around Miroku and Ayame and settled between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Hey Kagome, how goes it?" Rin asked with a wide smile.

"Ok just trying to beat Inuyasha I'll catch up with you guys later." I said as I pressed down harder on the gas.

"See you later" Rin called after me.

I zoomed past Sango and Miroku and finally caught up Inuyasha.

"Nice of you to stop by." Inuyasha said.

"I won't be here for long." I said. I could see the finish line in the distance.

"Oh you are so going to lose." I said.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha replied. We were almost there suddenly Rin popped out of nowhere and ran across the finish line.

Inuyasha was to in shocked and let Sango pass him.

"Kagome I can't win third place please take one for the team." Sango said.

"Sure I totally understand." I said as I sped up and went across the line with Sango right behind me.

"Rin how did you do that you were so far behind." I said.

"I don't know I just pressed down the gas and next thing I knew I won. Yay me." Rin said as she clapped her hands together.

Sesshomaru walked over to us.

"Well done Rin." He said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Rin replied.

Kouga, Miroku and Ayame walked over to us.

"I won." Rin sang.

"I thought wining wasn't important." Kouga said.

"Well it isn't but you guys have to chip in for my presidential suite." Rin said.

"That means you guys have to buy my lunch." I said.

"Well Sango you know what that means." Miroku said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said.

"You won third place do you not remember the third place prize." Miroku said.

"Something to do with kissing a pig." Sango said.

"No you get to kiss me." Miroku said.

"What's the difference?" Sango said. We all started laughing except for Miroku.

"Come on guys lets go on the Ferris wheel." I suggested.

We all started walking away Miroku hanging around in the back a sad look on his face. Sango slowed down and waited for him to catch up to her. She pecked him lightly on the cheek and ran up to catch up with the rest of us. A huge smile broke onto Miroku's face; I was the only one you seemed to notice the kiss.

On our way to the Ferris wheel I saw a picture booth. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pushed him into the picture booth. I put my finger over his lips so he wouldn't say anything. He kept quiet.

"Are they gone?" I whispered. Inuyasha's ear perked up.

"Yeah, they're gone so what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think, we're going to take pictures." I deposited a dollar fifty and pushed Inuyasha with one finger so he could sit down. He sat down on the bench and I sat on his lap.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pressed the go button we had thirty seconds.

"Ok funny face, sad face, mad face, big smile and free style ok." I said.

"Free style what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Five seconds and go" I said.

I opened my eyes really wide and stuck my fingers in my mouth and pulled it open wide. Inuyasha pushed his nose up with his finger and made a peace sign with his other hand.

I pouted my lips out and Inuyasha rubbed up his eyes eye like a crying baby, the camera flashed and we got ready for the next picture.

I rolled my eyes and Inuyasha flicked off the camera.

"Big smile." I said quickly.

I smiled my best smile and Inuyasha did my favorite toothy grin. The camera flashed only one more picture to go.

"Free style." I said. I grabbed Inuyasha's chin and planted my lips onto his soft pink ones. I don't know if I expected him to push me off but I was waiting for something. The camera flashed and I began to pull back but I felt Inuyasha's hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me back, closer to him and started kissing me.

I forgot how soft and wonderful his kisses were. He licked the strawberry lip gloss of my lips and began running his fingers through my hair.

I pulled back for air and Inuyasha position me so that I was sitting on the bench and he was on his knees. He started giving me some kisses on my neck and collar bone.

I rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears and a rumbling sound erupted from his throat.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled but the sound was muffled because his mouth was still on my neck.

"What?" I panted.

"They're looking for us." Inuyasha said. He stood up pushed the curtain back and walked out. I sat still wondering what the hell just happened. Inuyasha walked back into the booth the pictures were in his hand.

"Um do you wanna keep them?" Inuyasha asked me.

"We can split them." I said still kinda dizzy from the kiss.

I took the mad and big smile one. Inuyasha took the funny and sad one. We both stared at the last one. It was in Inuyasha's hands, the picture showed us kissing.

"You can keep it." Inuyasha said finally.

"Thanks" I said as I put the pictures in my purse. We walked out of the booth and I could see Rin, Ayame and Sango in the distance. Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku followed behind.

"Kagome we were so worried." Rin said as she jumped up to hug me.

"We weren't Rin was." Kouga said.

"How nice." I said sarcastically.

"We knew the mutt wouldn't let anything happen to you." Kouga said.

"Shut up you mangy wolf." Inuyasha yelled.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Ayame asked.

I looked at Inuyasha and we both blushed.

"Huh." Sango pressed.

"Taking pictures." Inuyasha said.

"Oooh can we saw" Rin asked bouncing up and down.

I showed Rin the mad and smile on and Inuyasha showed her the sad and funny one.

"Where is the last one, those machines are supposed to take five right." Ayame asked.

"Came out blank" Inuyasha said, I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "We just threw it away."

"Well I am starving can we go get something to eat?" Miroku said.

"Actually Inuyasha I was hoping we could catch a cab and eat lunch with my old friends." I said everyone turned to look at me.

"I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Great we can surprise them." I said

"You know where they are?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup only one place the can be on a Saturday afternoon. Chuckie cheese."

Everyone stared at me.

"Chuckie cheese what are they doing there, you friends are above age 10 right Kagome." Kouga said.

"Of course stupid but it tradition we go to Chuckie cheese every Saturday afternoon." I said.

"Ok then Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha said.

"See you guys at the hotel." He bent down, I got on his back with some curious looks from the girls and we were off.


	19. Chuck E Cheese

Inuyasha and I caught a cab and we were on our way to Chuck. E Cheese.

"You excited Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Nervous really." I said.

"Nervous, about what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen them in a while that's all" I said.

"Oh" Inuyasha said as he put on a cap that he had in his pocket. He winced as he stuffed his ears under it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um I was covering my ears I didn't want to embarrass you." Inuyasha said.

"Who could you embarrass me?"

Inuyasha looked rather sheepish after that. "I thought you wouldn't want your friends to know that I'm a demon." Inuyasha said.

I took the hat off his head carefully and put it in my purse. I scratched behind one ear and smiled.

"You're so silly Inuyasha." I said.

Inuyasha moved my hand from his ears and took it in his hand. He kissed each of my fingers and intertwined our fingers.

The cab pulled up to Chuck E. Cheese and Inuyasha paid the driver.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." I said our hands still intertwined. We walked in and I dragged Inuyasha to our favorite booth.

"Hey guys" I said nonchalantly.

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri looked up and me and Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" They screamed as they jumped up to hug me. I gave them each a hug and it was a while before they noticed Inuyasha.

"So Kagome who's your friend?" Yuka asked looking at our hands.

"Oh this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha these are my friends Yuka, Ayumi and Eri."I said pointing them out.

"Hey." Inuyasha said and my friends starting giggling.

"Your hair is so beautiful did you dye it." Yuka asked

"I was born with it this color." Inuyasha said.

"Do you wear contacts; your eyes are so cute." Ayumi said

"No it's my real eye color." Inuyasha said

"Well what's new did you order yet." I asked.

"Yup extra pepperoni with spicy sausage." Eri said.

"Kagome I'm going to go order some extra cheese ok." Inuyasha said.

"Oh we order enough for you guys." Ayumi said.

"Thanks but I can't eat spicy food." Inuyasha began.

"His tongue is too sensitive." I finished.

"His tongue?" my friends echo they looked at Inuyasha and saw the two dog his perched on top of his head.

"Oh my gosh look it!" Eri shouted as she jumped up to touch them. I caught her hand with my free one a few inches before they touched Inuyasha's ears.

There was no way I was going to let anyone touch his ears who wasn't named Kagome Higurashi.

Everyone was staring at me.

"He doesn't like people to touch his ears" I explained.

Inuyasha looked at me weirdly. "Yeah Kagome I'm going to get the pizza." He let go of my hand and walked away.

I was still holding Eri's hand.

"Kagome could you let go you're hurting." Eri said.

"Sorry." I said as I let go. Eri pulled her arm back and it was bright pink.

"Ow Kagome when did you get so strong." Eri said.

"Um I don't know" I said.

"So Kagome what are you doing with that demon." Yuka said.

"He's a half demon, and he's name is Inuyasha." I replied.

"Well what are you doing holding hands with Inuyasha." Ayumi interjected.

"Nothing" I said.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Eri said as she cradled her wrist.

"He's a friend ok. After I fought his girlfriend we started spending my days of suspension hanging out" I said, it took me a while to realize what I let slip.

"You got suspended!" Eri shouted.

"You fought his girlfriend!" Yuka yelled.

"Who won?" Ayumi asked.

I liked her question the best so I answered it. "Me" I said.

"Way to go Kagome I knew you would warm up to the idea of starting fresh." Ayumi said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well forget the fact that you're a delinquent now." Yuka said. "What about Hojo." She asked.

"Well I don't know, Inuyasha does have a girlfriend so..."

"Does that mean you don't like Hojo?" Eri said quietly.

"Be quiet he's coming." Yuka said.

I assumed she was referring to Inuyasha but when I looked up and the boy hover over me it wasn't Inuyasha but Hojo.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he pulled me up by my hand and hugged me so tight I almost barfed.

"Kagome what are you doing here so early the concert isn't until tomorrow." He asked.

"We took a jet." I managed to say between gasp of breath,

"Well boy am I glad to see you." Hojo said as he kissed me on the cheek. I turned red from embarrassment.

I put my hand on Hojo's chest to push away from him from him when I heard Inuyasha's growl.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I got a medium extra cheese for Kagome and me. I was surprised she noticed that I never eat spicy food because of my sensitive tongue. I had the cheese pizza in hand and walked over to the booth when I noticed some guy kissing Kagome's cheek.**

**I nearly exploded with anger. How dare some kid with a goofy smile, kiss my Kagome, I mean Kagome. She wasn't mine I had Kikyo yet I could feel my blood boiling. Everything around me seemed to slow down.**

**It took all of my energy not to tear the guy to shreds. I tried to remain calm but a growl escaped my lips and everyone turned to look at me. Kagome's eyes were filled with fear. I walked closer to this bum to give him a piece of my mind. Kagome approached me and I moved back slightly. I couldn't trust the demon in me to be close to her when I was this mad.**

"**Inuyasha." Kagome said her voice sounded so distant. **

**I gripped down on the pizza in my hand. My claws pierced through the metal platter the pizza was on. Kagome called my name again and I could feel my humanity slipping away.**

**Kagome walked closer to me. I jumped over her and stood face to face with the punk that kissed her.**

"**Who do you think you are?" I growled.**

**With the goofy smile still on his face he answered "Hojo".**

**The punk who kissed Kagome on her last day of school and now he had the balls to do it when I was here. I crack my knuckles getting ready to swipe his head clean off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wave of calm rushed over me. I didn't feel the need to kill the fool in front of me anymore. I turned around and saw Kagome's soft hand rested on my shoulder.**

"**Inuyasha are you ok." Her voice was small. I noticed that everything was back to normal and Kagome's friends were staring at me.**

"**Never better." I chuckled. "I got our pizza" I said as I held the platter up in my hand.**

"**That reminds me our pizza should be ready." Eri said as she got up from the booth.**"**Hey Hojo do you think you could help me."**

"**Sure be right back Kagome." Hojo said as followed behind Eri.**

"**Go head and sit down." Kagome said to me.**

**

* * *

**Kagome pov

Inuyasha slid into the booth next to Ayumi and I sat on the other side of him. Inuyasha sliced the pizza with him claws and handed me a slice. I took the slice from him and bit down.

"Oh my gosh I haven't realized how much I've missed this pizza." I said.

Inuyasha took one bit and set it back down.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" I asked him.

"I burned my tongue" Inuyasha said with a lisp. I laughed.

"Sorry I should have told you the manger likes the pizza really hot." I said.

I took the slice that Inuyasha said took a bit of and blew on it. I inhaled as much air as my lungs would take and blow on it again.

"Try it now." I told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bite into the pizza again, then another.

"Better." I said.

"Much thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said. Eri and Hojo came back with their pizza and the other dug in.

"So Inuyasha how did you meet Kagome." Hojo asked.

"Kagome was running through the park and nearly ran me and my friends over a couple days later I meet her in the school parking lot she told me she liked the song I was playing." Inuyasha answered.

I didn't realize that Inuyasha had noticed my presence that day in the park and could feel a smile growing on my face.

"Well how come you decided to come with Kagome, I mean Tokyo is pretty far from here." Yuka said.

"I'm the one who got the tickets to the concert." Inuyasha said.

"Wow they must have been pretty expensive." Ayumi said.

"Not really." Inuyasha said as he flashed me his toothy grin.

Inuyasha took another slice of pizza and I blow on it before he started eating it. Eri shot me a puzzling look.

"Well Kagome how do you like the school so far." Ayumi asked.

"It's great people there are sure friendly. I meet this girl her name is Sango she kinda reminds me of you Yuka. She's a demon slayer, and I have another friend Ayame she's a wolf demon she's so crazy. Oh and my friend Rin is kinda like you Ayumi she is so childish in a good way of course." I said.

"A wolf demon and a demon slayer aren't the enemies." Yuka asked.

"Nope Sango only slays bad demons." I informed her.

"Wow Kagome your life seems so interesting." Hojo said. I couldn't help but blush but when Inuyasha looked at me it faded.

"So Inuyasha wanna go play in the ball pit." Ayumi said.

"The ball pit, sure I guess" Inuyasha said finishing his slice of pizza.

We all got up and walked over to the ball pit. It was mostly filled with five year olds but we didn't care. We all plunged in one by one except Hojo who said we didn't know that kinda of nastiness were in there.

We all swan around for a bit until I felt a ball hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Inuyasha, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri whistling as if they were innocent.

"So that's how gonna be huh." I said taking four balls in my hands and throwing them one after another. Inuyasha switched over to my side and we started a throwing balls at my friends we did it till our arms got tired and we realized how late it was.

We climbed out of the ball pit and headed towards the parking lot.

"So Kagome promise to call more often okay." Yuka said.

"Anytime I get the chance." I said giving her a hug.

"Kagome he sure is cute." Eri whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug.

Hojo walked up to me and gave me a hug I heard Inuyasha growl put I reached out and squeezed his hand and he remained calm.

Ayumi walked up to me and only said four words. "You're so lucky Kagome."

I squeezed her hard because I didn't want to let go. When we stopped hugging I saw tears in my friends' eyes and I could feel some falling down my cheek.

Inuyasha softly touched my shoulder.

"Are you ready Kagome." He said.

I nodded my head. He knelt down and my friends gave me perplexing looks.

"He's really fast" I explained.

I got on his back and Hojo said he would see us tomorrow. Inuyasha jumped up in the air and I waved goodbye to my friends, to my past. I looked at Inuyasha my future.

* * *

Sorry if u guys didn't feel the full Chuck E. Cheese experience but I've never really been so I didn't have much to write off. The next chapter will be so much better especially for those you want more kissing moments.

hope you guys had a merry christmas


	20. The Hilton

We made it back to the hotel we agreed to stay at pretty quickly. We walked inside of the Hilton and to the check in desk. I pulled out my cell phone and called Sango she said they were on the twelfth floor room 2019. I told Inuyasha and we got on the elevator.

We knocked at the door and Rin opened it.

"Hey Kagome how was lunch with your old friends?" She asked.

"Pretty good" I said as I walked inside of the room. It was really huge. There was a white couch and love seat facing a flat screen TV. And the whole left side of the room was a window.

"Wow this is gorgeous." I said.

"You should see my presidential suite." Rin said. Kouga came out of the bathroom and ran up to me.

"My beautiful Kagome, I have missed you so." He took my hand in his and I couldn't help but blush.

"You have about five second to get our hands off of her." Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

Kouga let go of my hand but got in Inuyasha's face.

"What did you do to Kagome, why do I smell tears on her cheeks?" He yelled. I brought my fingers to my face; my tears had dried but they could still smell it.

"It's none of our business." Inuyasha said as he pushed past Kouga and sat down next to Miroku on the couch.

"So which one is my room?" I asked Sango who was laying down on the love seat.

"Next door." She said.

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well Rin gets the presidential suite to herself so someone else had to have a room to themselves. So Ayame and I have this room and you have one to yourself." She explained.

"Oh well I guess that's ok, where is Ayame and Sesshomaru anyways." I asked noticing they weren't in sight.

"Sesshomaru is in his room, it's down the hall. Ayame is sleeping in her bedroom."

Miroku tossed me and Inuyasha keys to our rooms.

"We had them make sure both are soundproof just like you asked Inuyasha." He said.

"Soundproof huh what do you two plan to be doing" Rin asked and I turned a bright red.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said. "We just really like to play our music loud."

"Sure you do, If you want Inuyasha I have some Trojans" Miroku said.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing I was only joking, watch it your claws are ripping my shirt." Miroku said.

"Come on _Yasha _put him downhe was only joking." Rin said as she changed the channel on the TV.

Inuyasha raised Miroku a little higher.

"Put him down Inuyasha" I said, he turned to look at me and slowly lowered Miroku.

"Boy are you're whipped." Kouga laughed.

"Kouga shut up." Ayame said as she walked into the room. Kouga stopped laughing suddenly and Sesshomaru walked in.

"You're both whipped if you ask me." Miroku said.

"Miroku could you get me some ice cream." Sango asked sweetly. Miroku jumped up and took out the ice cream from the freezer.

"And you're not, you jumped up so fast I thought your butt caught fire." Inuyasha said.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Yay Sesshy is here." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Rin what did I say about calling me that." Sesshomaru asked.

"That your name means destruction of the circle of life and by calling you Sesshy I'm belittling it." Rin said.

"Right." He said.

"But I like the nickname Sesshy" Rin pouted.

"Fine, Rin call me what you like." Sesshomaru said after a while. "But we must go now."

"Now but we're supposed to be having fun. Can't it wait till later, please Sesshy please." Rin begged.

"Ok then later but don't complain that it's too dark later." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay! Who wants to play Uno?" Rin asked.

"Count me in." Sango said.

"Forget Uno how about we play a nice game of poker." Miroku suggested.

"I guess we could play Poker." Inuyasha said.

"Did I say poker I meant strip poker?" Miroku said.

"You leach; we're not playing strip poker." Sango said.

"Why not, it could be fun." Miroku said.

"There is no way you guys that I'm playing strip poker." Sango said.

"Ok how about strip go fish." Miroku said.

"Well I do like to play go fish." I said everyone turned to look at me.

"How that's the spirit Kagome." Miroku said.

"Kagome please don't tell me you're considering this." Sango said.

I pulled her away from the group.

"Come on we all gang up on Miroku and he'll be the only undressing it should be fun." I said and a smirk appeared on Sango's face.

"I'm in." she cried.

* * *

We all sat around the kitchen table. We waited while Rin shuffled the cards. She dealt them out and we all picked up our cards.

"Ok got any two's Miroku." I asked him.

"Nope why lady Kagome it looks like you will be the first one to take something off." He said.

I took of my shoe. "It's just a shoe you're turn Miroku."

"My dearest Sango do you have any kings?" Miroku asked.

"Nope take something off you lecher." Sango said.

"My my you sound eager." Miroku said as he took off one of the socks he was wearing.

"Kouga so you have any three's" Sango asked.

"Sure do." He said as he handed it over to her.

"Thank you, so Rin do you have any five's" Sango asked.

"Nope go fish." Rin said. Sango picked up a card and took off one of the shoes she was wearing.

"Ok Sesshy do you have any king's" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru squirmed uncomfortably for awhile but finally said no.

"That's ok Sesshy" Rin said grabbing a card and taking off her jacket.

"Ayame do you have any queen's?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup" she said as she passed it to him.

"Inuyasha any jack's?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope, go fish." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru picked up a card and removed a tie he had around his neck.

We all cheered and he shot us a spine chilling look.

"Ok Inuyasha your turn." Ayame said.

Inuyasha looked dead at me. "Kagome do you have any sevens?" He asked.

I had three.

"Nope go fish." I said.

Inuyasha picked up a card and set it down on the table. He stood up as he took off his shirt. He sat back down and looked around the tables their faces must have been as shocked as mine I couldn't tell though because my eyes wouldn't leave Inuyasha's chest.

"What excuse me for not being shy like the rest of you and take off a sock." He said. Everyone must have looked away because he said thank you.

"Kagome, it's your turn." Inuyasha said. I forced myself to look at my cards.

"Miroku do you have any jack's" I asked him.

"Sure do." I took the card from Miroku and put it with my others. I took me awhile to notice that I didn't need the jack I just asked for. I looked at Inuyasha's bare chest and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

We had been playing for awhile. Miroku was down to his boxers which we all found funny except for him.

I set down my last pair of cards.

"I win and with a shirt to spare." I said. I was still wearing a shirt and I'm happy it was a baggy one that went half way down my thigh.

Sango dropped her cards next she was still fully clothed to Miroku's dismay.

Inuyasha was wearing his boxers and socks. I could take my eyes off of him.

"Go Fish Miroku." Rin sang.

Miroku only had one more thing to take off.

"This game is stupid, let's go do something else" Miroku said standing up from the table and started putting his clothes back on.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Kouga asked as he put his shirt back on.

"I don't know how about we watch a movie." Rin suggested.

"There's nothing on, I've been looking for some forever now." I said flipping through the TV guide.

"Well how about a different game." Ayame said.

"Naw I'm tired of games." Inuyasha said

"You about karaoke?" I suggested.

Everyone thought it over for awhile.

"That would be awesome me first." Rin shouted as she hopped up and turned on the radio.

"Anyone have any good cds?" Rin asked. I and Inuyasha both jumped up.

I gave Rin my cd collection and she flipped through it.

"Ooh I wanna sing this." She jumped up and grabbed a remote.

"Track seven kagome." Rin told me as I put the cd in the cd player.

ALICIA KEYS- **If I ain't got** you started playing and Rin sung into the remote like it was a microphone.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru as she began to sing.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_

_Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me a world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_

Rin stopped singing because the cd stopped. I looked over and saw that it was Ayame who stopped it.

"My turn" She said.

"I wasn't done." Rin said.

"That song goes on forever, come on can I please go." Ayame said.

"Fine." Rin said as she passed Ayame the "microphone".

Ayame put her cd in and put track two.

Sara Bareilles - Love Song

_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today.. _

_I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry _

The song stopped and Miroku put in a cd. "My turn." He grabbed the remote from Ayame and pressed play on the CD player. Justin Timberlake –

"Sexy Back"

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack_

_Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

We all started walking out. "Wait guys I wasn't done." Miroku said.

"Good night Miroku." Rin called as walked out the door.

"So you guys wanna hang out in my room." I asked Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Rin, we have to go." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah sorry Kagome, see you guys later."

Rin said as she and Sesshomaru walked towards the elevator.

"Hey I'm going to sleep." Kouga said as he walked to his room. "

"I hate you guys." Miroku said as he went into the room and closed the door.

"So you wanna come in?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." He said I slid the key in and opened the door.

My room was just like Sango's and Ayame's expect it had on bedroom. My luggage bag was on the floor I picked it up and tossed it on the couch.

"I gotta go shower will you wait." I asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." He said. I took out a white tank top with making white shirts and walked over to my bathroom. Inuyasha turned on the stereo and American Rejects- Dirty little secret was playing. I started singing along and I could hear Inuyasha singing too.

I turned off the shower and dried my hair with a towel. I slipped into my pj's and walked out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch and I sat next to him.

When one of my favorite songs started playing.

Good Charlotte-Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous

_Always see it on t. read it in the magazines_

_Celebrities, they want sympathy_

_All they do is piss and moan inside the rolling stone_

_Talking about how hard life can be_

"Oh my goodness I love this song." I said jumping.

"Come on Inuyasha dance" I started rocking my head to the beat.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said.

"Come on please." I said.

Inuyasha stood up and we started dancing and singing along to the song.

_I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall (fall)_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well, they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

_Did you know when you were famous  
You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as  
25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
Mcdonald's wouldn't even want to take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining, always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
You got so many problems  
Think I could solve them  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complaining_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_ The song stopped playing and Inuyasha and I collapsed on the floor. "I'm beat." I said

"I couldn't ever do something like that with Kikyo, her taste in music sucks." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah it does kinda like her personality." I said.

Inuyasha crawled over to me and started tickling me. "What's wrong with her personality?" He asked.

"Nothing." I screamed, I'm very ticklish.

"So nothing's wrong with Kikyo." He said.

"No nothing now stop." I said between gasp for breath. I felt something hard against me hip I stiffened and Inuyasha stopped ticking me.

**Inu Pov**

**Oh fuck I was ticking Kagome and now I have a freaking Eiffel tower in my pants. I pulled back grabbed a pillow and put it in my lap. I looked At Kagome was staring at me with blank eyes. "Ok clear you mind" I said to myself. "Think of else something to calm down. Great Aunt Airi armpit fat. Oh ok that worked." "Yeah it's getting kinda late Kagome." I said looking at the time. "I'm going to head to bed.**"

Kagome pov

"Oh ok." I got up and walked Inuyasha to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Kagome."

Inuyasha said and walked down to his room.

I closed my door and pressed my back against it. "Inuyasha why won't you just dump Kikyo already." I mouthed silently.

I turned the volume on my radio up higher and Dreaming of You by The coral was playing. (A/N: It's kinda important that u listen to this song while u read the rest of this it kinda sets a mood)

There was a knock on my door and I went to open it. It was Inuyasha. He grabbed me and kissed me feverously. His hands were on the back of my neck pulling me in to deepen the kiss. He came in and pushed the door closed with his foot.

I ran my hands all over his body. I loved how well toned and muscular he felt. I grabbed and his shirt and tried to pull us closer together, even though there was probably only a few centimeters separating us. We hit a wall hard but I barely noticed the pain.

Inuyasha hard body pinned me against the wall and ran his hands caressed me all over. Inuyasha pulled me away from the wall while he grabbed at my butt. He started nibbling on my bottom lip and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he set me down on the kitchen counter. I ran my fingers through his silver hair as he squeezed my butt. He picked me back up and we tumbled onto the couch knocking down and breaking a lamp in the process.

He started kissing my neck and I tried to catch my breath. He looked up at me and smiled his toothy grin. My favorite smile.

I pulled at his shirt and forced his lips onto mine. I ran my tongue over his fangs when I felt something hard press against my legs I smiled this time. I felt him tug at my shirt to pull it over my head when the song Dreaming of You finished and Snap your fingers started. Inuyasha stopped kissing me and I tried to catch my breath. He jumped up off of me and shook his head.

"What Inuyasha." I said sitting up.

"I shouldn't be here, I have to go."

He walked over to the door.

I jumped up. "Wait stay please. I mean we don't have to do anything just stay." I said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Ok." He said. I walked over to my room with Inuyasha behind me. I pulled back the covers on the bed and got in. Inuyasha got in next to me; he wrapped his arm around me.

"Good night Kagome." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Night Inuyasha." I yawned.

**Inu Pov**

**"What am I getting myself into?" I thought to myself.**


	21. Waiting it Out

I woke up and Inuyasha wasn't next to me. I walked out of the bedroom to the living room. He was sitting on the couch shirtless.

"Inuyasha." I said meekly.

He turned around to look at me; His eyes looked sad and kinda confusing.

"Morning Kagome." He said standing up. "Are you excited about the concert tonight?"

"Yeah I am." I said keeping my eyes off of his chest.

We stood there for awhile. Just looking at each other; flashes of last night kept popping in my head. Inuyasha kissing my neck and hovering over me on the couch and smiling. That smile of his that made me weak.

"Well I should go back to my room." Inuyasha said walking to the door.

"Yeah ok." I walked behind him.

Inuyasha opened the door and there stood Sango her hand lifted to knock on the door.

She looked at Inuyasha's bare chest and my pj's.

"It's not what you think Sango." Inuyasha began.

"Yeah ok whatever, can I talk to Kagome." Sango said.

Inuyasha went around Sango and walked down the hall to his room. Sango came in and closed the door behind her.

"So what's up Sango?" I asked.

"Don't try to ask all innocent what is Inuyasha doing leaving you room this early in the morning. What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing happened." I said walking to the kitchen knocking over my purse and it contents.

Sango bent down to help me put everything back in when she stopped. I looked up to see why she froze in her hand she had the picture of Inuyasha and me kissing.

"Um…." I said.

"Don't um me; I thought nothing was going on between you guys." Sango said standing up.

"There isn't." I said.

Sango pushed the picture in my face. "Are you sure." She said.

I sat down on the couch and explained everything that ever happened between me and Inuyasha. Sango's mouth was open the whole time when I told her about last night.

"So…" I said.

"Wow that is kinda hard to believe." Sango said.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo have been going out since ninth grade. Inuyasha is kinda popular at school he could have almost any girl; yet he never cheated on Kikyo or even thought about it till you came."

It never hit me that I was making Inuyasha cheat on somebody. That I was the other women; that I was the home wrecker.

"Oh my gosh I'm a sideline hoe, just like the song." I cried.

Sango shook her head.

"You're not, it obvious Inuyasha likes you more." She said.

"Then why doesn't he break up with her." I asked.

"Well I don't know but don't do anything with him until he does, ok.Just wait it out and see what happens "

"Yeah I guess." Rin and Ayame walked in.

"Hey guys we wanted to go down to the pool, wanna join." Rin asked. I looked up and she had a bandage under her eye.

"Who are you suppose to be Nelly?" Sango asked.

"No, I cut myself when I feel out of bed. Now the boys are gonna meet us at the pool in twenty so hurry up." She said as she bounced out the door.

"Well I better go get into my bathing suit." Sango said.

Sango walked out and closed the door behind her. Ayame was still there.

"Did you want something Ayame?" I asked standing up.

"Not really." She said.

"Well I gotta get ready" I began but she cut me off.

"Its Kouga, we're not making any progress at all. I mean since the night when we watched the movies at Sango we barely talk unless the elders make us. What do you think I should do?" She said rather quickly.

"Um well I caught most of that well strike up conversion about a scary movie you saw since you both love scary movies." I said as I opened my suitcase.

"And wearing this couldn't hurt either." I said handing her one of the many bikinis's a brought.

"He'll be drooling." I said.

"Thanks Kagome" Ayame said giving me a hug and walking out.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and picked a white bikini with brown flowers on it to wear.

I threw on a football jersey and grabbed my towel. I walked out into Ayame's AND Sango's room.

"You guys ready" I asked.

"Yup let's go." Sango said. She was wearing a black one piece it was a halter top that was connected to the bottom by a chain across her stomach; making her stomach and lower back visible.

Ayame was wearing the bikini I gave her. It was a forest green which really brought out the color of her eyes and had a small monkey on the shorts bottom that said "Let boogie." Her white tail was swinging from side to side and she let her red hair fall freely onto her shoulders.

"Wow Ayame you so look pretty but aren't you going to take that flower out of your hair." I said pointing towards the purple iris in her hair.

"Oh, um no." Ayame said.

Rin walked in. She was wearing a green and orange checked bikini.

"Come on guys, let's head to the pool." She said.

We walked down to the pool. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already there.

Inuyasha was wearing red swim trunks and Sesshomaru had on white ones.

It took every ounce of my self control to not look at his chest as I walked past Inuyasha and set my towel on the chair next to him.

I took off the foot ball jersey I was wearing and sat by the edge of the pool and my feet in the water.

Sango jumped in as Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru. Ayame tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and position the iris so it wouldn't fall.

"Why don't you want to take out the iris?" I asked Ayame.

"She got it the day she met Kouga she hasn't taken it out of her hair since." Sango explained

"Ooh tell me about." I said.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Ayame said.

"We have time plus it's so romantic." Rin said.

"Ok well I was looking for this iris." She said pointing towards the flower. "I wanted it because it has the same name as me and I wanted it because I was headed towards the northern mountains to start training with my grandpa. I was headed home when bird demons started chasing me. I was only a child and I was so scared I just hid in a hallow tree. The birds were closing in when a dark haired wolf demon came."

"Kouga" I said.

"Yeah, he fought the demons and won. He helped me out of the tree and told me my grandpa was worried about me, they had been looking for me since the sun set. He put me on his back and asked if I was headed towards the mountain to train. I told him yes and that I was kinda worried about it. He told me not to worry and someday he would make me his wife when I came down from the mountains. I remember looking up and pointing at the sky. It's was a rainbow I told Kouga. A lunar rainbow he said."

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet." I said.

Rin dabbed her eyes." I cry everytime I hear it." She said.

"Wow a lunar rainbow." I said

"Keh ain't no such thing as a rainbow at night." Inuyasha said.

"There is" I said. "To those people who can see it." I said.

Just them Miroku and Kouga walked up. Miroku was wearing black and purple trunks and Kouga was wearing some blue ones that matched his eyes.

Miroku jumped into the pool and stood by Sango. Kouga stopped dead in his track in front of Ayame.

"Y-y-y-you look nice Ayame." He strutted. Ayame looked at me and I smiled big.

"Thanks Kouga you look nice too." She said.

Kouga was staring at Ayame for a long time; she giggled and walked over to sit by me.

"So who wants to play chicken?" Miroku asked.

* * *

Rin had to beg Sesshomaru for about thirty minutes before he decided to play. Rin and Sesshomaru were a team of course, Kouga shyly asked Ayame to be his partner which left Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and me. 

Sango pulled me close to her.

"So who do you want Kagome?" Sango asked me.

"I don't think Miroku wants me." I said looking at Miroku who was staring as Sango.

"Yeah but do you think you _should_be Inuyasha's partner." Sango said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said.

"Ok." She said.

"Miroku you're my partner and watch where you put your hands." Sango said.

Sango climbed unto Miroku's shoulders.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

Inuyasha picked me up as if I weighted nothing and put me on his shoulders.

I was fighting Rin and Sango was fighting Ayame.

I locked hands with Rin as I tried to push her off of Sesshomaru's shoulders.

It didn't take very long before Rin toppled over. Inuyasha cried out in victory.

"Rin are you ok?" I asked.

She moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah I guess I'm just still sore from last night she said rubbing her wrist.

Sango fell from Miroku's shoulders and Ayame jumped from Kouga's.

"Sore from what?" I asked.

Rin looked surprised like she didn't mean to let it slip out.

"Oh nothing, so who wants to go to the movies?" She asked.

"But we just got to the pool." I said.

"Actually the going to movies doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Inuyasha said.

"Oh I wanted to see that movies _P.S I Love You" _Ayame said.

"Chick flick." Inuyasha said.

"How about _alien vs. predators" _Miroku suggested.

"Ew I hate scary movies." I said as I got out of the pool and dried myself off with my towel.

"Why don't we go see Alvin and the chipmunks?" Rin said.

"Can I have extra butter on my popcorn?" I asked Sango

"You're being greedy." Kouga said.

"Hey I own second place so you guys were suppose to pay for my lunch, so I can get whatever I want." I said. "Oh Rin can you buy me some gummy worms."

We walked into the dark theater and walked up the stairs towards the back.

Sesshomaru and Rin sit in the row in front of us. It was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Me, Ayame then Kouga.

The light dimmed and I was Kouga reach for Ayame's hand. Ayame nodded toward their entwined fingers. I looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

* * *

"That movie was awesome." Rin said jumping up and down. "Don't you think so Sesshy?" 

"If you say so Rin." Sesshomaru said very coolly.

"Well we have to get back to the hotel." Sango said.

"Yeah the concert is in an hour and a half, we better hurry." Kouga said.

I looked down and saw his tail wrapped around Ayame's.

"Wow look at that." I said pointing at his tail.

Kouga's tail fell. He turned a bright red.

"Stop looking like a tomato and let's move." Inuyasha said


	22. The Plain White Tee's

Sorry it took me so long to update guys but i had mid terms and everything was pretty crazy. I stayed up one night to type some of this and i ended up falling asleep during my english mid term and drooling on it. It was quite embarrasing

well enjoy anyway

* * *

We made it back to the hotel. All but Inuyasha he said he had to stay back but he'd meet up with us soon. I went to my room and changed into my black Choose Me shirt, white pants and my black and white converse. I put on some black eye shadow and brushed my hair out.

I grabbed my clutch and walked over to Sango's room. Ayame was all ready done and sitting on her bed but Sango was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Are you guys excited?" I asked flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah I think Kouga is starting to like me." Ayame said.

"I meant about the concert but that's nice too." I said.

Rin came into the room, "Guys we have to go where is Inuyasha?" She said.

"I don't know but traffic is going to be bad so I say we leave him." Kouga said as he walked in.

"We can't just leave him he's the reason we're even here" I said.

"Well the concert starts in half an hour, I say we go and somebody stays behind to wait for him." Sango said.

"Ok, see you later Kagome." Ayame said.

"Wait why me?" I asked "The plain white tees are my favorite band I can't be late plus Hojo is going to be waiting for me." I said

Miroku and Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Guys we have to go." Miroku said.

"We're deciding who should wait for Inuyasha." Rin said.

"I will wait for him." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure Sesshy, you might miss the beginning of the concert." Rin said.

"Yes, he won't be long."

"Ok, well then see you Sesshomaru." I said as we starting walking out the door.

"See you soon Sesshy." Rin said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Inu prov**

**I ran inside the hotel, and dashed to the elevator. I pressed the button numerous times and it opened up. I got inside and pressed my floor number.**

**I was running late and the concert started in ten minutes. I ran out as soon as the doors opened and the door to me room.**

"**What took you so long" Sesshomaru said as soon as I put on foot inside the door.**

"**I had to pick something up real quick." I said tossing off the shirt I was wearing and putting on the one I laid out for tonight.**

"**The others have left." He said.**

"**Yeah, I could smell that from the lobby." I said as I tried to pull my pants off.**

"**Hurry up; the concert starts in five minutes." Sesshomaru said rather annoyed.**

"**You know we're gonna make it" I said picking up the aeropostale bag I got from the mall off the floor. I put on my black leather jacket that draped across a chair.**

**Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. I put my sneakers and walked towards the balcony.**

"**Last one there's a rotten egg." I said.**

"**You're crazy, if you think I'm playing along." Sesshomaru said. "We're not kids any longer Inuyasha."**

"**Are you scared that I'll beat you again." I said.**

"**I let you win because you would always cry if you didn't." he said walking closer.**

"**I didn't cry." I said "Well if you're to afraid to race then." Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony and I was right behind him.**

Back to me.

Hojo stood next to me and was telling me about something Eri did that he found funny. I was mostly tuning him about but whenever he paused I would laugh to make it seem like I was listening.

"Having fun." I turned around and saw Inuyasha. He looked so cute in the black polo, leather jacket, dark wash jeans and black and white Nikes. I couldn't help but smile.

"The band isn't out yet." I said. "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We raced, I lost." He said.

"You poor baby." I said rubbing his ear.

"Hey Inuyasha." Hojo said

My hand dropped when I realized Hojo was still there. He stuck out his hand and Inuyasha shook it.

"So Hojo play an instruments?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, unless you consider a football an instrument." He said

Inuyasha looked at me. "Huh really no you're not in a band or anything." I wondered what he was getting out.

"Um, no." Hojo said.

"Oh that's to bad" Inuyasha said. "Oh Kagome, I got something for you." Inuyasha handed me a bag and pushed through a couple of people to talk to Miroku and Kouga.

I dug into the bag and pulled out a shirt. I unfolded it and smiled. Rin walked up next to me.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A present from Inuyasha." I said. I passed it to her and she read the white words printed on the black shirt.

**I only date musicians!**

The drums started beating and I whipped around. It had started.

"Kagome I'll be right back." Hojo shouted at me over the music.

"But you're going to miss the beginning." I shouted back.

"I'll be right back." And he disappeared into the crowd.

The band started playing Our Time Now and the crowd was going wild.

_Oh oh oh oh_

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Sango was jumping up and down and I think her shirt that said "Don't Stop the music." Described how she looked.

Miroku came up behind her and they started dancing together.

Rin was dancing in circles around Sesshomaru who was standing still but if I'm mistaken his foot was tapping.

Kouga and Ayame were dancing pretty close. Ayame met my gaze and mouthed the words _Thank you. _I nodded my head. I was happy for all of them but I couldn't help but feel alone.

I started dancing when I felt someone behind me. I turned and saw this kid with a goofy smile on his face.

I stopped dancing and his smile dropped.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"Get off of me." I sad pushing his hand way, it wouldn't budge. Another hand landed on top of his.

"You have five seconds to move your hand before I break it off and beat you with it."

I looked up it was Inuyasha.

"What's it to you." I guy asked.

"I'm her boyfriend so get your filthy hands off." Inuyasha said. The guys looked at Inuyasha for a while to show he wasn't that scared but eventually let go and walked off.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I was in shock Inuyasha just called me his girlfriend.

"Kagome, are you okay." Inuyasha asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Well want to dance." Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." I said. I started moving and Inuyasha's hand rested on my waist.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now_

The song finished and the crowd started cheering. They waited for the waited for the cheers to die down before they started playing _Make A Memory!_

The crowd started moving and we got broken up from everybody else.

"Kagome!" I heard Rin try to scream over the crowd but I could see her and I just kept being pushed back.

I felt Inuyasha grab my hand to steady me.

"This is my favorite song" I cried out.

"Yeah mine too." He said.

_Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Where you going?  
I didn't mean to blow it  
You're upset and I don't know what I said  
But I'm sorry  
Don't you give about me?_

_Take off your jacket  
Don't walk out that door_

_You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory  
_

_Don't pretend you're not smiling again  
Let's just leave it  
You know I didn't mean it  
Don't know why we put up such a fight  
Over nothing  
When we could still be something_

_Take off your jacket  
Don't walk out that door  
There's no need to leave anymore_

_You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory_

_Can't do this myself  
No, I need some help  
Wanted some help_

_Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Now you're staying_

_You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory_

_Friday night's such a beautiful night (making a memory)  
Now you're saying  
(Making a memory)  
Don't know why we put up such a fight (making a memory)  
Over nothing  
(Making a memory) _

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Kagome!"

I turned around and saw Hojo headed my way. My hand fell limp, Inuyasha stared at me for a while before he let go.

"Sorry I took so long Kagome." Hojo said when he finally reached us. "Getting to the bathroom was hell."

"Yeah well you missed their best song" I said.

"That's ok, my favorite is _Hey There Delilah_." Hojo said.

Sango popped up next to me.

"Hey guys are you enjoying the concert?" She had to yell because the audience was screaming for more.

"Yeah that was our favorite song." I looked up and noticed that Inuyasha had walked away.

"Hojo I'll be right back!" I yelled.

"OK." He said.

I pushed through the crowd and made my way to the nearest exit. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. The band started playing _Let Me Take You There._

I looked in the mirror before I walked out of the bathroom and back towards the concert hall.

* * *

I was pushing my way though people trying to find my way back. I felt someone grab my wrist I was ready to knee them in the groin when I was it was Inuyasha. 

He nodded towards the door and started walking back towards the exit. I followed behind him once we were outside he picked me up bridal style and jumped into the air.

We landed on the roof and Inuyasha sat down on the edge. I stood behind him looking over the edge and I started feeling dizzy.

"Nothing going to happen to you Kagome." He said as though he was reading my mind. "Not with me here."

I slowly sat down on the edge and let my feet dangle.

The wind blew and I shivered from the cold. I felt something heavy fall on my shoulders and saw it was Inuyasha's jacket.

"Why are we out here Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Kagome." Inuyasha exhaled. I looked at him but he just looked out at the view.

I could still hear the concert, they were still playing let me take you there.

"Inuyasha." I said.

"Kagome I told you we should just be friends and that first kiss was just a mistake." He said. I waited for him to continue.

"But I couldn't get you out of my head. There was something about you, you know" he said looking at me for encouragement.

I nodded my head, because there was something about Inuyasha, I couldn't get him out of my head either.

"Its just that Kikyo was there for me when I needed her and I there is no one I could love more than her."

I felt tears welling up and I didn't know why he felt the need to tell me this.

"But then I met you and… I don't know it's like…." He stopped and looked at me.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I fell in love with you Kagome."

I couldn't breathe I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me.

"I-i-i love you too Inuyasha" I said.

Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me unto his lap. He moved some hair away from my face. He traced the outline of my lips with his fingernail.

He cupped my face in his hand and brought me close to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his waist to steady myself. He ran his hands through my hair. I started rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears and I heard a rumbling sound in his throat.

I pulled away from Inuyasha, and looked at him.

"As soon as she gets out of the hospital, we're over" He said. I loved it that Inuyasha could always know what I was thinking.

Inuyasha swung me over and set me down on the ground. I stood up and Inuyasha swung his arm around me.

He started singing along with the song the band was singing.

bold is Inuyasha, regular in Kagome and italics is both of them.)

**You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me**

I started singing along with him.

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
**I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me**

**Ah ah ah  
You and me, all we need is each other  
That's why we, make a good you and me**

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
**I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
**_Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me_

I got on Inuyasha's back and he jumped off the edge of the roof. We landed softly.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Meeting the band?" he said.


	23. Meeting The Band

We walked back into the concert hall and it was starting to clear out.

"Kagome!"

I turned around and saw Hojo calling me. I could hear Inuyasha growl and I quickly gave his hand a squeeze.

"Kagome, I was so worried." He said pulling me into a hug. Inuyasha was growling again.

"Well, I'm fine." I said. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Rin and Sesshomaru walked up to us.

"That concert was awesome." Rin said. Hojo wrapped his arm around my waist which caused everyone to look at us.

"Kagome how did you like the concert." Sango asked.

"It was really great" I said trying to pull away from Hojo without making it to obvious.

"Kagome are you cold?" Ayame asked.

"No why?" I said.

"You're wearing Inuyasha's jacket." Miroku said. I looked down and realized that I was still wearing Inuyasha's jacket.

"Oh um I went outside to get some air, and Inuyasha gave me his jacket so I wouldn't get to cold." I said. My friends knew I wasn't telling the whole story but said nothing. Hojo was still smiling like he was posing for a picture.

I was almost free from his grasp but he tightened his arm around me. A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips and everyone turned to look at him.

"What's up with you mutt?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha coughed. "I think I'm catching a cold." Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a glance but said nothing.

"Well let's go meet the band." Inuyasha said.

"Woo!" I danced right out of Hojo's arms. "Let's go I'm so excited." I said trying to play it off.

Inuyasha started walking and I followed behind him, Hojo was close behind me. Smiling of course.

"Does his smiling scare anybody else?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Sango said.

"Me two." Ayame replied.

"Oh yeah." Kouga said.

"Big time." Miroku said.

* * *

We flashed our back stage passes to get past security. I was trying to get a moment alone with Inuyasha but Hojo was two steps behind me. 

Inuyasha opened a door that said dressing room. My heart started beating faster. We had to flash our backstage passes to another security guard and Inuyasha opened another door.

And there they were all of the plain white t's members. Tom, Tim, Mike, De'Mar and Dave.

"Hi." They all said and everything went black.

"Kagome, wake up." I heard someone say. It sounded like Inuyasha.

"Is she ok." Hojo asked.

"Does it fucking look like it." He replied. I was shook violently and I slowly started opening my eyes.

Golden ones were looking at me.

"Inuyasha." I said. He was holding me in his arms.

"She's awake." He said. I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Rin said.

I tried to stand but Inuyasha wouldn't let go of me.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had this weird dream that I meet the Plain white t's and…" I screamed.

Tom, Tim, Mike, De'Mar and Dave were staring at me.

"Oh my gosh you're the Plain White T's!" I screamed.

"Yeah." Tom said.

"I'm like your biggest fan, I know everything about you guys like Tom you have a cocker spaniel named Glory. Tim you worked at a resort as a bellman. Mike your favorite TV show is _LOST_. Dave you don't like tomatoes and De'Mar your favorite magazines was GQ and Nylon guys." I said all in one breath.

"Wow thanks, it always nice to meet a fan." Tim said.

"Kagome calm down." Inuyasha said.

"Oh sorry I'm just so excited." I said.

"So did you guys enjoy the concert?" Mike asked.

"Yeah it was really good, I'm happy you played You and Me." I said smiling at Inuyasha.

"I really liked Our Time Now" Rin said.

"Thanks, you guys hungry?" De'Mar asked pointing towards a buffet.

Rin ran over to it and started stuffing her face with food. Ayame joined her soon after.

"How does it feel, up there I mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"On stage, it's exhilarating especially when the crowd starts getting pumped." Tom said.

"You guys play?" Tim asked.

"Yeah but just for school talents shows, and some times local clubs." Miroku said.

"Who sings lead?" Dave asked.

"Me" Inuyasha said.

"Care to play us a song." Tom said pointing to their instruments in the corner.

Inuyasha looked at the guys skeptically, then walked over and picked up guitar.

Kouga settled behind the drums and Miroku used the keyboard that was in another corner. Sesshomaru tuned his guitar.

"What should we play?" Miroku asked.

"Did you guys look over my new song?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but we never practiced it so why play that." Kouga asked.

"Just start playing you mangy wolf." Inuyasha said. They started playing and the tune felt familiar. Inuyasha smiled at me and I remembered the song. It was Be my escape, he played it the night of the storm. It was much faster but it was the same song.

"Wow they play really good." Hojo said. I looked at how cute Inuyasha playing the guitar and nodded my head.

When they finished the song and Inuyasha set the guitar down. He waiting for the Plain White T's to give some feedback.

"You guys are really good." Dave said.

"Good, you guys are awesome." Tim said.

"Have you guys got an agent?" Tom asked.

"Not really" Kouga said.

"Well you guys should, maybe one day you could be our opening act." Dave said.

"That would be great right guys?" Inuyasha said. Kouga and Miroku nodded but Sesshomaru looked unimpressed.

A security guard whispered something in Tom's ear and left.

"Sorry this is being cut short guys but we have to be on a plane for America tonight." He said.

"That's ok." Sango said.

"Ok bye guys bye it was nice meeting you, it really was a great concert. Bye." I said as Inuyasha dragged me away from the band.

"Wow that was really great." I said.

"So what now?" Hojo asked.

"Well we have to get on the jet and head back home." Inuyasha said rather rudely.

"Oh." Hojo said. His smile had finally faded and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

* * *

We made it to the parking lot and the limo that Sesshomaru had called was already there. 

"Are we going back to the hotel to get our stuff?" Ayame asked.

"It's already in the limo." Rin said.

One by one they climbed into the limo until it was just me and Hojo outside the limo. Oh and Inuyasha was there too.

"I had a great time tonight Kagome." Hojo said.

He looked at Inuyasha and then again at me.

"Inuyasha why don't you wait in the limo." I said.

"I'm fine out here." Inuyasha said. I gave him a stern look and he got in the limo but left the door slightly ajar.

"I had a great time too Hojo." I said; granted it wasn't with him but he didn't need to know that.

"Well we should do it again" He said. Before I could say anything he kissed me on the lips. It only lasted a second before he pulled away.

"Bye Kagome."

And with that he was gone. I was shocked and stood there for awhile. I turned around and say Sango, Rin and Ayame watching from the sunroof.

Their facial expressions were as shocked as I felt. I climbed into the car next to Inuyasha. He didn't saw anything or even look at me.

"We're never going to be as good as them." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about we're awesome, some day they'll be our opening act." Kouga said.

"No they won't because we don't practice enough we have to get on the ball guys. As soon as we get back we have practice." He said

"Are you out of your mind by the time we get home it'll be like five in the morning." Miroku said.

"I said we have practice." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha do what you must I how ever am going to sleep when we get home." Sesshomaru said. "Just because some guy kissed Kagome doesn't give you the right to work out your frustrations by working us while we're tired."

The car was quiet for awhile. I looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru they were staring at one another. Inuyasha dug his claws into his skin and started bleeding.

"Inuyasha what are you-"I said but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Blade of blood" he yelled as red things shot across the car towards Sesshomaru. A green light appeared from his finger tips. It looked like a whip and it hit the red triangles making them disappear.

The whip went pass my head and the seat behind me started to dissolve.

"You bastard you could have hit Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

"You could have hit everyone." He said pointing to everyone on his side of the limo.

Inuyasha looked at everyone else in the limo but said nothing else. The ride to the airport was quiet besides Rin's humming.

We got to the airport and loaded our stuff into the jet and took off. Inuyasha agreed to drive the whole way so Sesshomaru fell asleep on the couch. Rin was cuddled up next to him. Sango and Miroku fall asleep on the floor Sango's head was on Miroku's shoulder.

Kouga and Ayame were talking in the corner. And I just sat agaist one of the windows listening to my ipod.

I dug through my bag and took out Inuyasha's kimono. I wrapped it around me and fell asleep.

I was shaken abruptly and opened my eyes to see Inuyasha staring at me.

"Who's flying the plan?" I asked

"I put it on auto pilot, could you come with me." Inuyasha said.

I followed Inuyasha stepping over Kouga and Ayame who had fallen asleep, to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot chair.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I said rubbing my eye tiredly.

"I want to apologize for acting so stupid tonight." He said.

"Yeah." I said leaning back into the chair starting to fall asleep again.

"And to do this." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed me. I suddenly woke up and started kissing Inuyasha back. Inuyasha nibbled on my lip and I parted them. His tongue darting into my mouth and he started kissing me more roughly. His tongue was dominating mine but I didn't mind.

I ran my hands though his long silver hair and he pulled me closer to him. I pulled away when my lungs demanded air and Inuyasha smiled at me and sat down in the pilot's chair.

"You can go back to sleep now." He said switching the jet off auto pilot.

"You can't just kiss me like that an expect me to fall asleep." I said.

He switched it back on the auto pilot, and walked over to me. He kissed me softly on the lips and then on my forehead.

"Go to sleep Kagome" He said and my eyes drifted shut making me fall in a deep slumber.

When I woke up I was lying in my bed. Inuyasha was sitting next to it.

"Morning sleepy." He said sitting down on my bed.

I looked outside and the sun was rising.

"When did we get home?" I asked sitting up.

"About half an hour ago." He said brushing my bangs away from my face.

"Hmmm." I said stretching.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Don't know how about we see where the road takes us." He said smiling a toothy grin.

"Ok." I said leaning back.

"I gotta go home and catch some zzz's but I'll call you when I wake up ok." He said standing up.

"Ok." He bent down and kissed me.

"Your mouth taste good even with morning breath." He said.

"Wow thanks." I said pulling my covers onto me.

"Talk to you later." He said jumping off the balcony and disappearing in a second.


	24. Band Practice

I was having the most awesome dream that Inuyasha was kissing me on my neck and whispering "wake up" in my ear and it took me a while to realize I was awake.

"Morning sleepy head." He said to me as my eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sunshine. What time is it?" I asked pulling the covers off of me.

"It's ten," Inuyasha said.

I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and Inuyasha was lying on my bed.

"Am I never gonna get my kimono back." He asked as he sat up. I looked down and realized I was still wearing his red kimono that he let me use so long ago.

"I don't know." I said. "Don't you think I look cute in it?" I said turning around in a circle so he could get a good luck.

He licked his lips. "Yes you do." I laughed and opened my bedroom door.

I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a note taped to the fridge.

Dear Kagome.

My grandfather is at the university and Sota is with me. We should be back by dinner.

Be safe

Love Mom

P.S Your friend Sango stopped by I told her you'd call her when you wake up

I put the note on the counter and opened the fridge to find something to eat.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?" I asked him. He appeared in the kitchen a second later.

"Not really I already ate." He said sitting down on a stool. I pulled out some pancake mix from a cabinet and put it on the counter. I took the coffee maker and poured some coffee in a mug from myself.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Inuyasha as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Well-"

The door bell rang.

"Could you get that please." I asked Inuyasha as I poured some of the pancake mix in a pan.

"Sure." He hopped up and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Sango's voice say.

"Shhh! I'm casing the joint." Inuyasha whispered. "What do you think I'm doing here I'm taking to Kagome."

Sango walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sango what's up?" I asked flipping a pancake over.

"Nothing much" she said setting her purse down on the counter. Her purse started moving slightly.

"Um Sango" I was backing up slowly. "Why is your purse moving?"

"Oh" she said standing up and reaching into it. "Kagome meet my cat Kirra."

Kirra had to be the cutest cat I've ever seen. She was a cream color and had a little bit of black on her paws and forehead. And she had two tails.

"Omg, Sango she is so cute" I said taking Kirra from Sango's hands.

"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha said, and then his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" Inuyasha said

"So Sango, how did you enjoy the concert." I asked.

"I had a great time." She replied.

"With Miroku" I said raising an eyebrow.

She immediately turned red. Inuyasha hung up his phone.

"Didn't she tell you what happened?" he asked as he sat down on the stool next to Sango.

"No, what happened?" I asked taking a bit out of my pancakes.

"She kissed Miroku, tongue and everything. His hands were roaming everywhere it was watching a porno-"

Sango hit Inuyasha on the back of his head with a vase.

"Hey!" I shouted. Inuyasha hit the floor.

"Don't break the vase." I said.

"It's nice to know how much you worry about me." Inuyasha said as he stood back up.

"My dad gave that vase to my mom for their ten anniversary." I said taking the vase from Sango.

"Sorry" Sango said. "You're lucky I don't have my Hiraikotsu with me." She said to Inuyasha.

"So Sango tell me about the kiss." I said putting my plate into the sink.

"Well..." she began but she stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Fine I can take a hint, but Kagome I…" he looked at Sango.

"I'll call you" he said and he was out the door.

"So tell me what happened." I said.

"Well at the concert he was just acting really sweet and he was keeping his hands to his self. Until I felt someone grabbing on my butt. I turned around and saw Miroku yelling at this guy and said if he every touched me again he was gonna make him wish he was never born, he said someone touches his lady while he's around."

"His lady." I repeated.

"Yeah then he asked if I was ok but I was so shocked I could hardly speak. Then he made the guy apologize for touching me. Plus you know I wouldn't even have been at the concert if he didn't convince my dad."

"You mean threaten." I said.

"Sure whatever so in the jet he just kept talking and I didn't realize that he had so much in common. Well anyway when we got off the jet this morning he asked if I would go on a date with him and I said yes. And I kissed him good night."

"Wow, I knew you liked him" I said.

"So will you help me?" Sango asked.

"With what." I said putting Kirra down on the floor.

"Get ready of course." Sango said.

"What time is the date." I asked walking up my stairs to my room.

"Seven" She said as she followed behind me.

"Yeah sure I'll help." I opened my bedroom door and my cell phone was ringing. It was Inuyasha.

"Hello" I said putting the phone on speaker.

"Yeah Kagome," he said

"Yeah"

"OK, Kouga you there?" He asked.

"I'm right here."

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm here." Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Sango said.

"Sango? Is that you?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm at Kagome's house." Sango said.

"I'm excited about tonight," He said.

"Me too." Sango said.

"This isn't the love connection ok; I called you guys to know we're having practice." Inuyasha said.

"OK what time." Kouga asked.

"Now" Inuyasha said.

"Now can't you give us any notice?" Miroku said.

"I told you guys we would have rehearsal when we came back." Inuyasha said.

"Some of us are busy." I heard a voice say.

"Was that Ayame?" I asked.

"Hi Kagome" Ayame said.

"How did you get on?" I asked.

"Me and Kouga are having breakfast." She said.

"Wow all we need in Sesshomaru and Rin and it's the whole gang" I said.

"Hey! Kagome we're here." I heard Rin yell.

"My god we don't have time for this, meet at my house in twenty ok." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." I said along with Kouga and Miroku.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

* * *

I told Sango she could wait downstairs while I found somethin to wear. I pulled on an AC/DC black shirt, a mini skirt and my black and white converse. 

I grabbed my guitar and the notebook that had my songs in it and headed down the stairs.

"You ready?" Sango asked.

"Yup, wanna take my car?" I asked as I opened the front door.

"We could just take Kirra." Sango said as Kirra followed her out the door.

"Kirra?" I said as I closed the door behind.

Kirra transformed before my very eyes. First she was small enough to fight in my purse next thing I know she was the size of a Buick.

"What the..." I said

"Kirra is a demon cat" Sango said rubbing Kirra's head.

She climbed onto Kirra, "Come on get on."

I handed Sango my guitar and cautiously climbed onto Kirra. Kirra jumped into the sky and we were flying.

Tokyo ceased to amaze me. Flying on Kirra reminded me of riding on Inuyasha's back except I didn't feel as safe.

Kirra landed in front of Inuyasha's house and once both Sango and I got off of her; she transformed back into her small self. I rang the door bell and Rin answered the door.

"Hi Kagome, Hi Sango." She said with a big smile.

"Hey Rin." I said walking inside.

"Hi Rin, is Miroku here yet?" Sango asked.

"Not yet it's just me and the Takahashi brothers." She said.

I jogged by the stairs and opened the door to the music studio.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as I walked in. He was wearing a black that said 'Life is **NOTHING** Without Music!' and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Hi Inuyasha." I said. "Hey Sesshomaru."

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading and nodded. I couldn't understand how Rin could like someone so serious.

I leaned my guitar against the wall and sat down on a chair next to Inuyasha.

He turned around and started kissing my neck.

"Hey Sesshomaru is right there." I said.

"It's not like he doesn't know." Inuyasha said.

"He knows." I said.

"He's my brother of course he knows." Inuyasha said.

"I just didn't think we were telling people on account that you still go out with Kikyo." I said.

"Yeah, but Sesshomaru isn't people." Inuyasha said.

"Could you both please stop acting I'm not here and just because I know doesn't mean I would like to see it." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"Plus Kouga and Ayame are here." He said walking out of the room.

Inuyasha kissed me on the neck one more time, stuck his nose in the crook of my neck inhaled and followed Sesshomaru out of the room.

I tried to hide a smile as everyone flooded into the room.

"Why hello there Kagome." Miroku said

"Hey Miroku, Hey Kouga" I said as they walked in. I walked over to Ayame and grabbed her by her elbow.

"So breakfast"? I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah he invited me for breakfast this morning and the elders didn't even tell him to. I think he's warming up to the idea of getting married next year." Ayame said.

I looked over at Kouga and he was smiling at Ayame.

"I think you're right." I said.

"Come guys lets go." Inuyasha said.

I grabbed my guitar and sat down on the couch.

"So Kagome I think you should play us one of your songs, and then we play you on of yours and we'll see where we stand for the talent show." Inuyasha said.

"Ok" I said looking through my notebook for a decent song.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming softly.

"Its called keep breathing." I said.

_The storm is coming but i don't mind.  
People are dying, i close my blinds._

_All that i know is i'm breathing now._

_I want to change the world...instead i sleep.  
I want to believe in more than you and me._

_But all that i know is i'm breathing.  
All i can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now._

_All that i know is i'm breathing.  
All i can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now._

_All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing now._

"So what do you think" I asked as I out down the guitar.

"Beautiful" Rin said.

"I love it" Sango said.

"It was wonderful" Inuyasha said. And I smiled."OK its our turn."

Inuyasha took the guitar of the floor. Sesshomaru picked his up as well. Kouga sat behind the drums and Miroku got his keyboard.

(I need you by Relient K)

I've dug up miles and miles of sand  
Searching for something I can't see  
And I've just got bruised and battered hands  
And a brand new void inside of me  
Complete with walls I did create  
From all the earth that I've displaced  
A mess that I have made from what  
I've just let pile and pile up  
I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything I need

Explore the cave that is my chest  
A torch reveals there's nothing left  
Your whispers echo off the walls  
And you can hear my distant calls  
The voice of who I used to be  
Screaming out "someone, someone please  
Please shine a light into the black  
Wade through the depths and bring me back

I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything I need

When my hopes seem to dangle  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
You say you've heard my prayers  
And read my words there on the beach

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything I need

"That songs awesome" I said.

"Aw it was nothing i wont it on the way to school on day." Inuyasha said. "Now we need to learn how to fuse our styles together."

"Why can't we just sing our old songs" Kouga asked.

"New lead singer, new songs." Inuyasha said.

"Ok let's brainstorm." Miroku said.

* * *

ok i know this isn't exactly a good place to stop but my team lost in the superbowl yesterday so give me a break 

please review

Thanisha


	25. A Moonless Night

It had been two hours and we were still brain storming.

"This is going no where." Kouga said. I looked up from the blank piece of I was suppose to be writing on.

"Well are you gonna write any songs." Inuyasha said. Kouga remained silent.

"That's what I thought so why don't you shot your pie hole." Inuyasha said. He was irritated and I wasn't to happy either.

Our music wasn't alike and blending them was turning out to be a real problem.

"How about we take an intermission." I suggested.

"Works for me." Miroku said standing up and stretching.

I walked over to the couch Rin, Ayame and Sango were sitting and plopped down next to Rin.

"So, still nothing." Rin asked.

"Nope," I said putting my head on her shoulder.

"Sango, what time do you want to start getting ready?" I asked.

"Um I don't know." She replied.

I looked at my watch it was two forty-five.

"Well I think we should go now because doing your makeup and finding an outfit is going to take while."

"What about band practice." Ayame asked.

I looked at Inuyasha; He was running his hand through his hair. He didn't look like he was making any progress.

"I doubt we'll be missing anything." I said standing up.

"Where are all of you going?" Kouga asked as we walked toward the door.

"To Sango's house." I said.

"What about band practice." Inuyasha said.

"Well its not like we're making any headway, I'll come back after Sango's done getting ready." I said.

"Miroku will be leaving by then." He argued.

"We don't need Miroku." I said.

"Hey!" Miroku said.

"What I mean Miroku is that Inuyasha and I are the song writers so it's not going to make much of a difference if you're here are not." I said.

"Well that beside the point, I'm busy tonight and don't have the time to work on songs." Inuyasha said.

"Busy, doing what" I asked.

"Keh, none of you business." Inuyasha replied.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on me.

I narrowed my eyes at Inuyasha. "None of my business." I repeated.

"Nope do I have to tell you everything" Inuyasha said, careful not to me my gaze.

"No but I guess _I_won't be practicing today." I said yanking the door open and walking out of the room.

"Lets go Kirra." I heard Sango say.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**I'm so stupid.**

"**What's the matter with you Inuyasha, talking to Kagome that way." Miroku said.**

"**Lay off, it none of your business." I said **

"**If your little attitude put Kagome in a bad mood, then Sango will be in a bad mood so that makes it my business." Miroku said.**

"**Seriously what was up with that, usually you and Kagome are all lovely dovey. Now you're all evil half demon." Kouga said.**

"**Shut the fuck up." I said.**

**I wasn't trying to be mean but I just wasn't in the mood. Today was not my day and tonight was only going to be worse.**

**Kouga looked shocked like I had just slapped him.**

"**Kouga, you'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He's just not having a good day." Sesshomaru said.**

**Kouga and Miroku backed off and went downstairs to get some food.**

**Sesshomaru walked over to me and shushed his voice so Kouga couldn't hear.**

"**I know why you did that, but you didn't have to be so rude." He said.**

"**Leave me alone." I said putting my head down on the table.**

**Sesshomaru walked me out of the room. I banged my head on the table a couple more times.**

**I'm so stupid.**

Back to me

I looked through Sango's closet trying to find something for her to wear.

"Sango you have to sit still." Rin said.

"You're to close to my ear; you're gonna burn it off." Sango said.

Rin was curling Sango's air into ringlets.

"Sango if you keep fidgeting then you're going to have nail polish all over your floor." Ayame said.

Ayame was in charge of nails and makeup, Rin was doing Sango's hair and I was supposed to find her something to wear.

"Are you excited?" Rin asked.

"Nervous really." Sango said

"Well you shouldn't be you've known Miroku since middle school." Ayame said.

"Yeah as a friend, but now they're going out on a date that a whole another ballpark." I said

I pulled out a emerald green dress from Sango's closet.

"You have to wear this" I said.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute Sango why haven't you worn it before." Rin said.

'I don't think it'll look nice on me, my aunt brought it for me." Sango said.

"That would look awesome on you." Ayame said standing up and putting the nail polish on Sango's dresser.

"You have to go try it on for us" Rin said.

"I don't know." Sango said.

"Trust me you're going to look hot." I said giving her the dress. Sango went into her bathroom to try on the dress for us while we just waited.

"What was the deal with Inuyasha?" Ayame said.

"I don't know buy he better watch." Sango said from inside her bathroom.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine." I said lying straight through my teeth.

"Well you just-" Ayame stopped in the middle of her sentence because Sango came out of the bathroom. We were all silent for awhile.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin screamed so loud I thought I'd never be able to hear again.

"Is it that bad?" Sango said doing a 360.

"Bad, are you kidding me." Ayame said.

The dress was short; it came around to her knees. It was a halter top with a plunging neck line. It clung to Sango's curves and looked so nice with the way her hair was done.

"Sango it's beautiful" I finally managed to say.

"You really think so." Sango said.

"Yeah, I really do." I said.

Sango started to blush. "Thanks you guys." She said.

"Aw you're welcome." We said and of coarse shared a group hug.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**I looked out the window it was getting dark.**

"**When they hell are you guys leaving." I asked Miroku and Kouga.**

"**Why are you rushing us out?" Kouga asked.**

"**Because I'm tired of seeing you're faces." I said.**

"**Doesn't matter, I have to get ready for my hot date anyways." Miroku said getting up.**

"**What some advice." I asked.**

"**Sure" Miroku said.**

"**Don't grope her otherwise this is going to be your first and last date with Sango." I said.**

"**Inuyasha I'm hurt that you'd think I'd **_**grope**_** Sango." Miroku said.**

**I looked at him.**

"**Fine thanks for the advice, talk to you tomorrow." He said walking out of the kitchen, with Kouga right behind him.**

"**Oh and Inuyasha" Kouga said.**

"**What do you want wolf." I said jokily.**

"**It wouldn't hurt to apologize for being so rude to Kagome." He said.**

"**Yeah whatever; hey Miroku where on you going on your date anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.**

"**Well first a little dinner, then dancing at that little jazz club downtown and then to the beach for a nice long walk on this moonless night."**

"**Yeah the night of the new moon." I said looking outside the sun was setting.**

**Kouga leaned closer to me.**

"**What the hell" I said backing up. "What's wrong with you?"**

"**You smell funny, less like a mutt." Kouga said.**

"**Get out of my house." I said.**

"**Later." Miroku said.**

**I closed the door behind them and sat down at the kitchen table.**

"**I'm going out" Sesshomaru said.**

"**Bye." I said.**

"**Try not to get killed while I'm out." He said.**

"**Hahaha." He closed the door behind him and just like that I was alone.**

"**Kagome you don't know what you're getting yourself into." I said to myself.**

**The door bell rang and I got up to open it.**

"**I guess Sesshomaru forgot his keys" I said to myself as I opened the door and there stood Kagome.**

Back to me

I went back to Inuyasha's house after I finished helping Sango get ready because I forgot my cell phone.

I rang the door bell and Inuyasha came to the door, or least it kinda looked like Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" I said.

"Kagome." He said and everything went black.

I woke up on a bed. I looked around a room. Posters of bands all over the wall. Cds one the dresser and a billion ipods on the floor. I'm guess I was in Inuyasha's room.

I sat up and the door opened; Inuyasha came in.

"Kagome are you ok." He said approaching me slowly.

"What happened to you." I asked.

Inuyasha's hair was black and his once amber eyes were now plain black. His cute doggy ears were replaced my regular human one and his fangs and claws were gone too.

"I'm human." Inuyasha said.

"Human, huh why, is it permanent?' I asked.

Inuyasha flinched. "Do you want it to be permanent?

"No!" I said almost instantly. Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to me on the bed.

"When Kikyo saw me like this she was so happy, she said I looked much cuter as a human and we should find a way to keep me like this." He said.

"That bitch." I murmured. "Inuyasha I think you're much cuter as I half demon, I mean that's a guy who I feel in love with right."

Inuyasha smiled his toothy grin it wasn't the same but it till made me melt.

"So this is your room huh?" I said standing up and looking at the posters on the wall.

"Yeah and you're the first girl to have ever been in here so you should feel very special" he said.

"I should." I said climbing onto Inuyasha. I sat on his lap and he placed his hands behind me so I wouldn't fall.

"Yes, you should. It's a great honor." he said. He kissed me softly and I ran my hand through his hair.

Inuyasha started rubbing my butt, I gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Inuyasha fell back and I laid on top of him. He stopped kiss me and started kissing my neck.

I nibbled on Inuyasha's ear and he started caressing my butt and I involuntarily gasped.

Inuyasha stopped kissing my neck long enough for me to catch him on the mouth. He rolled us over so that he was on top but continued kissing me.

I had to pull away to breathe had he started kissing me neck again. I was going to start nibbling on his ear when Inuyasha jumped off me.

"What's wrong" I asked as I sat up. Inuyasha grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling wildly. After about ten minutes he dropped the pencil in his hand onto the floor.

Inuyasha kissed me on the top of my forehead.

"You're my inspiration." He said softly.

"You wrote a song?" I asked.

"Yup, wanna hear it." He said. I nodded my head. He reached for his guitar.

"Crap, I've been so used to use my claws. I don't know where my pick is." Inuyasha said.

"You can borrow mine." I said reaching into my pocket and putting the guitar pick in his hand.

It took him awhile to get used to using a pick but he started playing.

"It's called _With Me." _He said.(By Sum 41)

_I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i did and so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find._

_I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't__let go_

"I love it Inuyasha" I said; I kissed him and we where back on his bed five minutes later.

"Why are you human." I asked after we finally stopped kissing.

"Every half demon loses their demon powers on a given night. Mine is the night of the new moon." He told me.

"Oh, so when will you be back to normal." I said resting my head on his chest.

"When the soon rises." He said.

He wrapped his arm around me and yawned.

"You tired?" I asked.

"What can I say all that kissing, you wore me out." Inuyasha said.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok go to sleep then." I said getting up.

"Wait can't you sing me a lullaby." He said.

"You want me to sing you a lullaby." I said lying back down.

"Yes please" he yawned.

"You are my sunshine," I began and he smiled.

_My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear,  
While I was sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you in my arms.  
But when I awoke dear,  
I was mistaken,  
So I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

Inuyasha was sleeping and I could feel myself dosing off too. I looked at his clock it was 11. I picked up my cell and called home. I got the answering machine.

"Hey guys it's Kagome, I'm staying over at Rin's tonight, see you guys tomorrow." I hug up the phone and snuggled up closer to my beloved half demon.

* * *

Ok I need a band with a female new singer so if u know any bands that you want the group to perform let me know.

please read and review


	26. Back to School

I woke up in Inuyasha's arms.

He looked down at me as I yawned. His silver bangs slightly covering his eyes and his cute doggy ears twitched.

"Morning sleepyhead." Inuyasha said.

"Good morning, where are we going?" I asked as he walked towards his window.

"Well I have to take you home." He said as he opened the window, pulled me closer to him and jumped.

"Do you ever use the door?" I asked.

"Hardly." He said.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as we got nearer to my house.

"Nothing outta the ordinary." He said

"Come on tell me." I said as he jumped onto my balcony.

"Don't you remember our suspension is over, we have school today." He said.

I calculated the days in my head. Damn!!!

"Oh I totally forgot, wow well I guess I'll see you at school then." I said. Inuyasha opened the door to my room, pulled me inside and kissed me.

He cupped my face with one hand and placed the other on my back. When he pulled back my legs felt weak.

"See you at school." He said when he pulled away with the blink of an eye he was gone.

I took a shower and walked over to my closet to find something to wear.

I put on a black tank top and a pair of boot cut dark wash jeans. I pulled a black and white hoodie over my head; I slipped on my white American eagle canvas shoes and was out the door.

I walked into the kitchen and my family was having breakfast.

"Did you have fun at Rin's darling." My mom asked as she set down a plate of food in front of me.

"Tons." I said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Will you be home right after school, kagome?" my mom asked.

"I don't know, why." I asked scrapping what was left off my plate.

"Well your grandpa has a late class and I'm working today; so we need someone to be home with Sota." She said.

"_We_do not I'm old enough to be by myself now." Sota protested.

"I don't know." My mom said slowly.

"Come on mom what the worst that can happen." I said.

"Ok fine, but call me as soon as you get home." She told him. "You too Kagome."

"Yeah ok mom. Come on Sota we gotta go." I said as I put my plate in the sink and swung my bag over my shoulder.

Sota kissed my mom good bye and ran out towards the car. I was about to walk out when my grandpa called me.

"Kagome, once I heard that you were a priestess I ordered these for you." My grandpa handed me a quiver filled with arrows and a bow.

The quiver was engraved. "_Don't be afraid, and don't show weakness. The battle is already won"_

"What does it mean grandpa." I asked.

"You'll know when you need to." He said.

I swung the quiver onto my back and held firmly onto the arrow.

"Thanks grandpa." I said.

"Now get to school, I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on." He said.

Did he know I was suspended?

"Grandpa." I began

"Hurry." He said. I ran out the door and to my car. Sato was already in the front seat.

I pulled into ADH's parking lot and parked my car. Some people were looking at me. Some waved and other smiled.

I turned on my radio and put in a cd. I turned the volume up and The Last Night by Skillet filled the parking lot.

Inuyasha pulled up next to my car, he got out and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I knew you would warm up to them." He said as he put the volume a little louder.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." I said.

A girl walked past the car and gave me a thumbs up.

"What's that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"People seem to like me because I beat up your girlfriend." I said.

Inuyasha laughed and took my hand in his.

"I want to kiss you so bad Kagome." He said softly.

The way he was looking at me made me blush.

"Good morning all." Miroku said as he approached my car. Inuyasha squeezed my hand before letting it fall limply at my side.

"Good morning Miroku. How was the date?" I asked.

"It was wonderful; I was in the presence of an angel that only had eyes for me." He said

"Did you take my advice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes and I think that it made all the difference." Miroku said.

"What advice?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said. The bell rang for first period and I hopped out of my car.

I was walking towards History when I saw Sango. I jogged to catch up to her.

"How was the date Sango?" I asked when I finally caught up to her.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, I tried to call you. It was awesome. First we went to this really expensive restaurant, and then we went dancing downtown. At first I was kinda nervous dancing so close to him because you know about Miroku's wondering hands."

I snorted but Sango continued.

"But he was the perfect gentleman, and a very good dancer." She said.

"So how did it end?" I asked eagerly.

"Walking on the beach barefoot. It felt so nice to fell the sand between our toes. He was acting really sweet." She said with a sigh.

"So no groping?" I asked.

She smiled slyly. "Well they was a little but it's not like it wasn't wanted." She said.

"My god what is he turning you into." I laughed.

Sango started luaghing.

"Have you seen Kikyo." I asked.

"No, maybe she's still in the hospital, you gave her quite a beating." She said.

"Ah thanks." I said laughing.

We walked into Feudal History and I took my sit next to Inuyasha. He mouthed the words _I missed you_. I smiled and said _me too_.

"Ok class, we will be learning about the legend of Princess Kaguya." Mr. Yanaka said.

"Princess Kaguya, the princess of the moon. Sent to Earth as a baby because of a celestial war, she was found and raised by a bamboo cutter and his wife. Her beauty attracted many suitors and she rejected them all by giving them impossible tasks to accomplish" Mr. Yanaka said.

* * *

The lecture seemed to last forever but then the bell rang. 

"My god that was boring." Miroku said as we walked to study hall.

"You're telling me." I said. "I fell asleep."

"Yeah, I can tell. You have drool on the side of you mouth." Inuyasha said.

I wiped the side of my mouth it was dry.

"You liar." I said pushing him softly.

We walked into study hall and Rin and Ayame were saving us a seat.

"Hey guys what'd you guys do after we left Sango's house." I asked as I sat down.

"Nothing really, the elders had some meeting scheduled so the whole after now was a snore feast. " Ayame said.

"You're telling." Kouga said as he pulled up a chair to our table.

"How about you Rin." Sango asked.

"Nothing really, I just hanged with Sesshomaru." She said. I wonder if that explained the bandage on her forearm.

"What do you guys do when you _hang out?" _ I asked.

"Nothing really." Rin said

Knowing she wasn't going to tell anymore I dropped the subject.

"So what's everybody doing next weekend?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, watching TV." Kouga said.

"Wrong you're all coming to my house for a party." Sango said.

"You're having a party." I asked.

"Yup, my dad has been called to help get rid of a demon in Fukuoka. He's taking Kohaku along so he can get some training in."

"Wow so party at Sango's house." Kouga said as he gave Miroku a high five.

"Yeah and its going to be pretty big so spread the word." Sango said." You guys wouldn't mind playing right."

I looked at Inuyasha; he exchanged looks with Miroku and Kouga.

"Yeah, I guess so if we can come up with any new songs." Inuyasha said.

"Well if you're having a party Sango you know what we have to do?" Rin said.

"Shopping!" I said perking up.

"How about this weekend?" Ayame said.

"Sounds perfect." Sango said. The bell rang and we gathered all of our things.

Music class was uneventful but gym on the other hand as usual was another story.

I walked into the locker rooms to be greeted by Couch. Egawa.

"Why Hello there Kagome, nice to have to back!" She practically screamed into my ear.

"Hello Couch Egawa." I said.

"Well now that your back I can give you a pair of proper priestess clothing." She said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to wear the outfit I wore last time." I said.

"You're sticking with what works, I like that." She said patting me hard on the back.

She handed me the outfit and I went to go change. I walked onto the field looking for Sango.

"Kagome, over here." She waved me over to her and the gang.

I swung my quiver onto my back tightened my grasp on my bow and walked towards them.

I reached Inuyasha first; he was in his red kimono.

"When did you take that back?" I asked in a whisper.

"This morning, I need it for gym." He said. I looked at the sword at his waist. It was sheathed but it still looked pretty small.

"Is that you're usual sword?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why." He asked.

"I don't know the first time I saw you, it looked much bigger." I said.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and held it at arms length. The sword suddenly grew in his hand.

"Wow." I said.

"It's my tetsusaiga; it's the last thing my father left me." He said the tetsusaiga transformed back to its small size and he put it back in his sheath.

"Kagome!" Couch Egawa yelled.

"Gotta go." I said. I walked toward Couch Egawa.

"Now you're a wonderful priestess, but if you focus you can be much better." She said.

"Um ok." I said.

"Ok look at the target over there." She said pointing towards the other side of the field.

"Yeah, I see it." I said getting an arrow out of my quiver.

"Take a deep breath and relax. You're spiritual power is great but you don't have it under control. Now relax and shoot." I breathed out and shot the arrow.

It soared through the air and hit the target. It obliterated the target but the field was intact.

"Beautiful Kagome!" Couch Egawa. I hit targets a few more times before she said I could go take a break. I walked over to Rin, who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Still haven't reached your full potential?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Nope," she said examining her nails.

Ayame walked over to us and sat down. "I'm beat those wolves are tough and expect so much from me just because my grandpa's the leader of the pack."

"Must be hard." I said.

"Yeah but it could be worse." She said leaning back.

Kouga walked over to use with a water bottle in his hand. "Here Ayame I got this for you." He said holding out the water bottle.

"Thanks Kouga." She said taking the water bottle from him.

"Kouga come on" A boy who Ayame later told me was named Ginta.

"Gotta go see you guys later." Kouga said as he walked away. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango walked toward. Inuyasha was holding onto his stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked removing Inuyasha's hand from his stomach.

I pulled back my fingers and they were covered in blood. "What the hell happened to you." I asked.

"It nothing, I was just fighting Taiki." He said.

"Who the hell is that because I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I said picking my bow and arrows.

"It's not that serious Kagome." Inuyasha said. I touched his wound carefully and he twitched.

I told Ayame to go get a first aid kit and she ran off. Inuyasha sat down on the bleaches and I pulled up his kimono to get a better look. The cut was long but not that deep. Ayame came back with the first aid kit and I bandaged Inuyasha up.

"You should go to the hospital." I said.

"It'll be fine, but you should probably change your clothes." Inuyasha said. I looked down at my shirt and the whole front was covered with blood.

"It's fine." I said, Inuyasha smiled.

"**INU-BABY!**" I heard someone say and my heart stopped for a second.

I turned around and there stood Kikyo.

* * *

sorry guys if it wasn't really been two weeks but its called Avalon Demon HIGH. they had to go back sometime and i thought now was a good time.

Read and Review

Thanisha


	27. Authors Note

OK guys I want to apologize for taking so long to update but know that I am working on the new chapter and will update as soon as possible.

Thanisha


	28. The Barbeque

I looked over at Kikyo. She was wearing her priestess outfit she had a huge smile on her face; and Kagura and Kanna behind her.

"INU-BABY!" she yelled again. Inuyasha got up and actual walked over to her not even giving me a second glace. I was waiting for him to say it over to tell her to fuck off and die but it didn't come.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said like he really missed her.

"Inuyasha I've missed you so bad, why haven't you called me?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know, I've been really busy." Inuyasha said. "I've a lot of distractions."

I could fell my face getting hot with anger, I was a distraction.

Kikyo walked or you could say limped to Inuyasha. She pressed her body up against his and I could feel the rage building up inside of me.

"Inu-baby." She said again in a lower voice. Inuyasha didn't move, didn't say anything and put his hands on her back.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be ok" I snapped.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I said I'm fine ok." I said. Kikyo was about to kiss Inuyasha when she jumped back.

"Ew Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you were bleeding, now I have blood all over my shirt."

"Excuse the hell outta me, for bleeding." Inuyasha said. I felt like punching Kikyo right there she didn't even ask if Inuyasha was ok. She cared to much about her precious clothes.

"Well make sure you're cleaned up for tonight, you're taking me out." Kikyo said.

Before Inuyasha could say anything the bell ring and everyone started ending toward the locker room to go change.

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the cheek careful not to get anymore of Inuyasha's blood on her. She walked away towards the locker room.

Inuyasha stayed where he was and so did I. He looked over at me but said nothing. He waited until nobody was standing on the field but us.

He walked towards me slowly and wouldn't meet my gaze. He didn't stop until he stood next to me facing the opposite way.

"I couldn't do it just then." He said his voice hushed.

"Why, what's stopping you."

"She's limping Kagome, and she just got out of the hospital." Inuyasha said.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"No, it's yours" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ok, you know she hit me first but if that's how you see it, whatever Inuyasha." I said walking away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after me but I kept on walking not looking back.

After changing back into my clothes I wasn't really in the mood to go to AB calculus so I walked out towards my car.

"Kagome!" I turned around and saw Inuyasha.

I opened my car door and threw my book bag inside.

"Yes." I said when he reached me.

"I'm sorry, I said that back there." Inuyasha said.

"Its fine." I said.

"It's not fine." Inuyasha said raising his voice a little that it caused me to jump back.

"I'm going to do it Kagome, tonight ok." Inuyasha said.

"Sure ok, tonight." I repeated not to sure who I was trying to convince.

"After band practice; be at my house by eight ok." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, ok." I said getting into my car. I turned it on and back out of my parking space.

"And one more thing Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"Don't make it a habit of skipping." He said with a smile.

I smiled and he back up a little so I could pull out of Avalon High's parking lot.

I ended up at Avalon Park. I jogged for awhile remembering that this was the first place I met Inuyasha.

After jogging for so long, I found a secluded area so I decided to rest there. I climbed onto a boulder and stretched out.

I stared at the sky thing about that time Inuyasha took me to the mountain. I wondered how Kikyo would take the news of Inuyasha breaking up with her.

I didn't get to think about that to long because my phone rang it was Sango.

"Hello." I said when I picked up the phone.

"Hey kagome, where are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm at the park, I went jogging." I said.

"Oh, why'd you skip on AB calculus today?" She asked.

"After seeing Kikyo's ugly face I wasn't really in the mood to go to calculus." I said.

"Well what are you doing tonight?" Sango asked.

"Band practice but after that nothing I guess." I said.

"How would you like to come to a barbeque tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, what the special occasion?" I asked getting up.

"Why dad bought a new grill, and can't wait to try it out. It's going to be in the park." She explained.

"Ok, well who else is going?" I asked as I started the walk back to my car.

"Well Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Ayame and Kouga." Sango said.

I opened my car door and got inside. "Ok, well I'll see you at band practice right."

"Yup, see you soon." Sango said and she hung up.

* * *

I listen to my Eminem cd on the drive home. When I pulled into the drive way it was seven I had about half an hour to get ready and get to Inuyasha's house. 

When I got inside Sota was watching TV.

"Haven't burned the house down yet I see." I said.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Kagome." He said getting off the couch.

"Well I'm going to get ready for band practice but after Sango's having a barbeque so you wanna come."

"Will Kohaku be there?" He asked.

"Yeah, now go get ready." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I rummaged through my closet and put on a black tee that said

LET IT ROCK LET IT ROLL in tie dye. I pulled on a pair of capri's and slipped on my black converse.

I grabbed my guitar and headed down the stairs it was seven thirty.

"Are you ready Sota?" I yelled when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." He said when he emerged form the kitchen a donut hanging out of him mouth.

"Then lets go." I said opening the door and heading out to my car.

We got to Inuyasha's house by seven forty five. I rang the door bell and Sesshomaru opened it.

"Hey Sesshomaru." I said when he opened the door. He looked down at Sota. Sota moved so he was behind me.

"This is my brother Sota." I said.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said really cool like.

"Hi" Sota said in response.

Sesshomaru ushered us inside and I saw Ayame and Rin watching TV.

"Hey guys what's up." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Hey Kagome, hey you brought your brother." Ayame said.

"Your names Sota right" Rin said.

"Yeah, we meet when you guys came over for pizza." Sota said sitting down on the couch next to Ayame.

"Where's Inuyasha" I asked.

"Upstairs with Miroku and Kouga." Rin said.

I jogged up the stairs and opened the door to the studio. Miroku was playing something on his keyboard and Inuyasha and Kouga were walking.

"Hey all." I said when I walked into the room.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha and Kouga said.

I set my guitar on one of the couches and walked over to Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Have you had any luck with songs?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Not really." Inuyasha said. "How about you?" he asked.

"Kinda I mean I don't know if you guys will like it but I think it's pretty good."

"Well let's see it." Kouga said. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the sheets of paper where I wrote the song on. I handed it to Inuyasha and Miroku got up to look over his shoulder. I sat down on the couch and started playing the tune on my guitar.

"Kagome this song is great." Miroku said.

"Sesshomaru you have to get up here." Kouga yelled. Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame, Sango and Sota came into the studio.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome wrote a new song." Miroku said taking the paper out of Inuyasha's hand and passing it to Sesshomaru. He looked over it for a few second before handing it back to Miroku.

"Let's play." He said.

Kouga sat behind his drums and Miroku walked over toward his keyboards.

"Wait don't you guys wanna look over the music for a little longer?" I asked.

"We're good. We can pretty much hear a song once and play it back perfectly." Kouga said.

"Ok" I said picking up my guitar. I walked up next to Inuyasha and he moved the mic so that it was in between us.

He smiled at me and as Kouga started playing the intro. He joined in and I took a deep breath. Sota smiled at me widely before I started singing.

Inuyasha is singing in the ()

Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(BACK TO THE SAME OLD)  
And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?  
(OH MY WAY, AY)  
With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide  
(VICTORY)  
And kill off this common sense of mine

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(VICTORY)  
To kill off the finite state of mind

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for, we were born for

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me; tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this

I took a deep breath and waited for a reaction.

"That was great you guys, Kagome when did you write that song?"

"Some of it awhile ago and I finished it today at the park." I said as I walked over to talk a drink out of Sota's hand.

"That's a great song sis." He said as he handed me a bottle of lemonade.

"Thanks" I said before taking a mouth full of lemonade.

"I think this song's great Kagome, maybe we could even play it for the talent show." Inuyasha said with a smile and I tried to hide a blush.

"Well let's play it a couple more time, because your singing was kinda flat Inuyasha." Kouga said.

"It was not, shut up and go take a flea bath." Inuyasha said.

We did practice the song any other two times before Sango said we should be leaving for the barbeque.

I told Sota to go sit in the car, so that now it was only me and Inuyasha upstairs in the studio.

"I'm going to miss you at the barbeque." I said.

"Yeah but it'll be so much better when I can kiss you in public because you'll be my girlfriend." Inuyasha said pulling towards him.

"Yes, it will." I said before his lips came down on mine. His soft lips brushing against mine and mouth that tasted like candy apple made me smile under his kiss.

"I better go." I said when I pulled back.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll talk to you later tonight." I said as I grabbed my guitar.

Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek before I jogged down the stairs and walked to my car.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sota asked as I got in the car.

"I'm happy." I said as I pulled out of Inuyasha's driveway.

* * *

The barbeque was really fun. Sango's dad managed to burn everything on the grin and some how he managed to burn the cheesecake Rin brought. 

Lucky Miroku went out and bought us all pizza. Miroku and Sango were lying on the ground looking up at the sky. Kouga and Ayame were skipping rocks on the pond. And the last time I saw Rin she was playing hide and seek with Sota and Kohaku.

"Kagome, you're brother is the best hider ever." Rin said as she approached me.

"You can't find him." I said getting up.

"No, I've been looking for every now." Rin said.

"Well I'll go this way" I said pointing toward the woods." And you look over there by the picnic tables."

"Sota!" I yelled as I walked through the woods. "Sota if you can hear me come out, the games over." I said.

"Kikyo! I'm the only one who can protect you." I heard Inuyasha say. I followed the voice when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. I ducked behind a tree and strained my ears to listen to the conversation.

"Kikyo you don't have to fight anyone, if someone really is following you then I'll kill them."

"Inuyasha you are such a fool." Kikyo said.

"Maybe but a fool's who in love with you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kikyo and held her close.

"I don't care how mad you're at me now, but I won't let anyone hurt you. Only I can protect you Kikyo."

I gasp involuntarily and eyes started to sting my eyes with tears. Kikyo first tried to push Inuyasha way but then her arms wrapped around him slowly.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha and caught Inuyasha on his mouth. I could feel a sadness in me I never felt before.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." I heard Kikyo say. A blinding white light appeared and Kikyo was gone.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyo don't go."

I slumped down and Inuyasha yelled to know who was there. I appeared from behind the tree and Inuyasha stared at me. He didn't say anything or move his amber eyes just stared straight at me.

* * *

Thanks guys I've decided to go with paramore but i will use some of the other band you suggested too. Thanks for all of the suggestions for the story and i'll try to use most of them. i bet this isn't the way you expected the story to go with but High school is filled with unexpected drama.

Read and Review

Thanisha


	29. What Hurts The Most

Inuyasha was looking straight at me. He didn't move he just stared, his amber eyes were piercing.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. I stepped back this wasn't the Inuyasha I feel in love with. He inched forward.

I didn't know what to do so I just turned and ran. I was waiting for him to call out my name, to chase after me but he did neither.

I ran and made my way back to the barbeque.

"I found him Kagome." Rin said when I reached her. I must have looked bad because Rin asked what was wrong.

"Nothing I just don't feel good, could you please ask Sango to take Sota home?" I said grabbing my purse off a bench.

"Sure but are you sure you're ok Kagome." Rin asked.

"I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I started running to my car.

I finally stopped when I reached the parking lot. My body was shaking violently with anger.

"That bastard." I mumbled to my self. I balled my hand into a fist and tried to catch my breath.

"Kagome!" I heard Miroku yelled. I didn't look up at him.

"Kagome!" he yelled again.

"What!" I asked turning around holding my head up high so the tears would fall down my cheeks.

"Your hand." He said.

I looked down at me balled up fist. It was glowing like my arrows did when I shot them.

I stared at it but the glow around it started to dissipate. I looked back at Miroku and he just stared at me in amazement.

He walked up closer to me.

"Are you ok?" He said.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the image of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing.

"I thought- I thought that he liked me." I sobbed. Miroku pulled me into a hug and patted my back.

"He does Kagome." He said.

"Why did he kiss her?" I asked.

"I don't know Kagome." He said so simply it only made me cry harder.

He let me cry, he didn't seem to care that me tears and snot was getting his shirt wet, he just kept patting my back.

I pulled away from Miroku and wiped my eyes.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine sorry about you shirt." I said.

"That's fine." He said with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice" I asked.

"I have to be friends with my soon to be wife's best friend." He said with a smile.

I tried to smile back but it's hard to smile when your whole world just came crashing down five minutes ago.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said opening my door.

"Be careful." Miroku said as I pulled out of the parking lot. I turned on the radio and Avril Lavigne When You're Gone was playing. I changed the station and Here in Your Arms by HelloGoodbye was on.

I turned off the radio. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo, as soon as I got home I ran to my room. My mom and grandpa called after me but I ignored them. I ran up to my bathroom and threw up.

"Kagome, what wrong?' my mom asked and she walked into my bathroom and I was lying next to the toilet.

"I just feel sick." I told her.

"Do you want me to make you something?" She asked.

"No mom that's ok, I just want to be alone right now." I told her.

She walked out of the bathroom and I heard my bedroom door close after her.

I walked over to my bed and fell onto it. I grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and held it close. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I couldn't understand why Inuyasha did this to me.

* * *

**Inu Prov**

**I did it, I had broken up Kikyo but it hadn't gone according to plans.**

**I picked up Kikyo from her house. She was wearing a tight black shirt, jeans and flip-flops. When she got in my car she tried to kiss me but I turned my head.**

**"What wrong Inuyasha." Kikyo asked looking at me sidewise.**

**"Nothing I just think I'm coming down with something." I said as I started the car and pulled away from Kikyo's house.**

**"So where are we going?" Kikyo asked as she put on her seatbelt.**

**"I don't know, do you want to go catch a movie." I said.**

**"No let's do something romantic, how about a walk through the park." Kikyo said.**

**I though about Kagome and the others at the barbeque maybe I could catch up with them after I was done "talking" to Kikyo.**

**"Sure, lets go to the park." I said.**

**Kikyo and I were walking through the park for quiet a long time. Saying nothing in particular. I could wait to meet up with Kagome at the barbeque so I thought now would be as good as time as any to break up with Kikyo.**

**"Kikyo, we have to talk." I said. She looked at me for a second before averting her eyes else where.**

**"What is it Inuyasha." Kikyo said.**

**"I think that well, I think that we'd be better as friends. I mean it's been a good two years but I can tell we want different thing.' I said.**

**"True you want that girl, what is her name Kagome." Kikyo said Kagome's name as if it was sour on her tongue. **

**"I don't think that any of your business." I said careful to control my temper.**

**"Inuyasha do what you must but I must tell you someone seeks my life." Kikyo said.**

**"What are you talking about Kikyo." I asked.**

**"Since I've been in the hospital someone has been watching me. Today when I was driving home someone was following me." Kikyo said.**

**"Kikyo I don't have time for your games." I said.**

**"You think I'm joking Inuyasha, I'm scared for my life and you think I'm playing games." Kikyo said. "I wanted to come out tonight because it may be the last night I see you."**

**"You seriously be thinking about looking for this person by our self, they could be dangerous." I said.**

**"I know how to protect myself Inuyasha." Kikyo said.**

"**Kikyo! I'm the only one who can protect you." I said. "Kikyo you don't have to fight anyone, if someone really is following you then I'll kill them."**

"**Inuyasha you are such a fool." Kikyo said.**

"**Maybe but a fool's who in love with you." I said as I grabbed Kikyo and held her close.**

"**I don't care how mad you're at me now, but I won't let anyone hurt you. Only I can protect you Kikyo."**

**Kikyo tried to push me away and then her arms wrapped around me. She looked up at me and kissed me. Kikyo was a good kisser but nowhere as good as Kagome.**

**I tried pushing Kikyo away but she held onto me firmly. Kikyo pulled away from the kiss and said spoke so softly I had to strain my ears to hear.**

"**Goodbye Inuyasha. Forever" She added. A blinding light appeared and Kikyo was gone.**

"**Kikyo!" I yelled. "Kikyo don't go." **

**From behind me I heard someone.**

"**Who's there" I yelled.**

**Kagome appeared from behind a tree. Damn her scent was in the air the whole time I was just to busy to notice.**

"**Kagome." I said. She backed away from me like she didn't even know who I was. She shook her head in disbelief and she ran.**

"**Kagome." I said to myself silently.**

* * *

Back to me

I woke up and looked at the clock it was one in the morning. I walked downstairs slowly and got a glass of juice. My throat felt so dry after cry for so long.

I walked back up the stairs and feel onto my bed. I was about to fall back asleep when my phone started vibrating. I looked at my home it was Inuyasha calling. I felt my stomach twist, my fingers ran over the talk button but I shook my head and pressed ignore.

A few minutes later my phone blinked with a new voicemail. I looked in my missed calls and I showed that Inuyasha called ten times. I called my voicemail and my heart stopped when I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome please call me back. It's Inuyasha and I really think we should talk. Please call me Kagome." And the line went dead.

I thought about calling him back but I couldn't do it. I dropped my phone on the floor. I walked over to my cd player and but in my Rascal Flatts cd. I skipped right to track seven and put it on repeat. I climbed back into bed as the song started.

What hurts the Most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

I cried myself to sleep, singing along to the song.

**Inuyasha prov**

**I watched Kagome cried her self to sleep and it was all my fault. **

* * *

Back to Me

I woke up with my throat sore and walked over to my mirror and gasped. My eyes were puffy from the crying and I had big dark circles around them I looked like a raccoon.

I took a hot shower and spent half an hour putting on makeup to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I pulled on a red and white striped tee and a pair of skinny jeans. I zipped up my red boots and put my red sunglasses on the top of my head. I grabbed my book bag; and looked in the mirror on more time before I went down the stairs.

I sat in my car in front of Avalon High. I watched people pass my car and chat. I was about to go home when Ayame walked up to my car.

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" She asked. I guess everyone already know about Inuyasha.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure Kagome?" She asked.

"Positive." I said as the bell rang. I opened my grabbed my bag, locked my car and put my sunglasses on. I walked Ayame to her class and went to met Sango on the way.

"Hey Kagome, nice shades." Sango said as she walked up to me.

"Hey Sango, the barbeque was really fun last night. I can't believe your dad managed to burn everything though." I said.

"Yeah" Sango laughed. "About why you left." Sango began.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said before she could continue.

She nodded her head and we walked into Feudal History. Inuyasha was sitting in his seat. I walked to my seat and sat down without even looking at him.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, we can't." I said taking out a note book as the late bell rang.

Mr. Yanaka started writing on the board. He wrote **Shikon no Tama **in big letters.

"Today class we will be learning about the jewel of four souls." He said turning towards us.

"The jewel was created by the battle of the great miko, Midoriko and a powerful yokai, Magatsuhi. She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as 100 samurai." Mr. Yanaka said.

Kanna raised her hand.

"Is it true the Shikon Jewel, can grant any wish." She asked.

"Yes, we'll be getting to that later on this week." Mr. Yanaka said.

"Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel."

Ginta raised his hand to ask a question.

"Yes Ginta." Mr. Yanaka said.

"So you're saying if an evil person possesses the jewel, then the demons will start to win the battle." He asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes that is exactly what I'm saying." Mr. Yanaka said.

"What happened to the jewel." I asked.

"That's the thing no one knows there the jewel disappeared to. Some believe that the jewel was placed in the reincarnation of Midoriko." Mr. Yanaka said.

"Perhaps in one of you." He said right when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom, not giving Inuyasha the chance to talk to me. I walked out with Sango and Miroku to our next class.

When we got to study hall, Ayame and Rin where already sitting down. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hi, Kagome how are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine guys why do you keep asking me. I'm perfectly fine." I said lying straight through my teeth. Kouga pulled up a chair and we started talking about Sango's party.

"Well, will you guys still playing." Sango asked.

"Beats me." I said. "I'm not in the band anymore."

"Kagome! You better be joking. The band hasn't been this good since you've joined." Kouga said.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't-" I began when Inuyasha walked into the room. The whole table looked up at him. Sango, Ayame and Rin each sending him icy stares.

Miroku and Kouga looked at him with indifference. Inuyasha looked at me and I felt sick again.

I gathered my books and swung my book bag onto my back.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I have to get out of here." I said as I pushed my chair in.

I pushed past Inuyasha and started walking toward the parking lot.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called after me.

I started walking faster and I was a couple feet in front of my car when Inuyasha jumped in front of me.

"Kagome!"

"Get out of my way Inuyasha." I said going around him to unlock the car door.

"Kagome are you just going to ignore me without giving me a chance to explain." Inuyasha said.

I fumbled with my keys trying to unlock the driver's door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said so loud I dropped my keys.

"What is it Inuyasha, what do you have to say in your defense. Because I was there and I know all I need to!" I yelled picking up my keys.

My tone must have scared Inuyasha because he jumped back.

"Please Kagome." Inuyasha started but I cut him off.

"No, Inuyasha I don't have time for this, first you kiss me in that damn pool, then that same night go have sex with Kikyo and tell me we should be friends. Then you start kissing me on the sly while you're still going out with Kikyo and now you say you'd break up with her but inside I see you kissing her. So don't please Kagome me, because I'm tired of your bullshit."

By the time I was done talking Inuyasha's ear were flat against his head but I couldn't care less. I opened my car door and drove off.

I didn't get very far because I was crying so hard I couldn't see the road. I pulled over into a supermarket parking lot. My hands were shaking and I could barely see. I climbed into the back seat, laid down and cried.

* * *

I updated so quickly for two reason one I overslept today and missed skool so I had plenty of time to time and two ppl were threatening me

Anyway Read and Review

Thanisha


	30. Return To the Place We First Met

Ok this chapter is filled songs some suggested by user and some one I just love so much. Thanks Kagome1332 and my new friend KrazyAwsomeGrrl5000

Enjoy

* * *

I ended up at Avalon Park; I jogged for awhile before I ended up lying on my boulder. I listen to my ipod; only playing upbeat songs to keep my mind off Inuyasha. It was really hard trying to get Inuyasha out of my mind, I stared to get really sleep when Sango called me.

"Hello." I said picking up the phone.

"Hey Kagome, are you ok." She asked.

"I'm fine, sorry I left like that." I said sitting up.

"Its fine, once you left Inuyasha tried to come sit with us. Miroku actually made the audacity to talk to Inuyasha like nothing happened. We kinda got into a fight so Ayame, Rin and me left school too." Sango said.

"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't want you and Miroku to fight over us." I said.

"Please it's not your fault. Miroku is acting ridiculous even after our date he thinks its ok to rub other girls bottoms." Sango said.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Well enough about that where are you?" She asked.

"At the park." I said jumping off the boulder.

"Well come to my house, we're all pretty bummed out and decided to go shopping for the party today instead." Sango said and I could hear Rin in the back round.

"Kagome! Come on lets go shopping." She yelled.

"Ok, I'm coming." I laughed.

"See you soon!" Rin yelled.

I hung up the phone and started walking towards my car. I stopped in front of a tree when I realized I was in the place I first met Inuyasha. I remember he was with Sango and Miroku. I remembered how he smiled when Kikyo ran up to him. I wondered if he was happy before I came.

I got to Sango's house ten minutes later. Ayame, Rin and Sango were waiting outside.

I had the top down so they just jumped in with I pulled up to the house.

"Hey, Kagome." Ayame said she climbed into the front seat.

"Hey guys." I said as Rin and Sango got into the back.

"Hey." They said.

"So you guys excited about the party?" I asked as we pulled away from Sango's house.

"Not after today." Ayame said.

"Come on its going to lots of fun." I said trying to left up everybody's spirits even thought mine weren't to high.

"It going to be loads of fun." Rin said agreeing with me.

"It would be even more fun if Kagome sings." Sango said.

"I don't know Sango, I can't sing with his band." I said

"You don't have to you could sing by your self but please sing Kagome." Sango begged.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Well that's all we're asking." Ayame said.

* * *

We're inside Wet Seal looking for outfits for the party. Sango had tried on one outfit and had already found the perfect one.

Sango steeped out of the dressing home, and we all stopped what we were doing. She was a turquoise scoop neck halter top with white stretch pants. She had on turquoise flats and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She had silver hoop earrings and silver bangles on her arms.

"Why is it that you always find the perfect outfit on the first try?" Ayame said.

"I don't know I guess I'm just lucky." Sango said. "So you guys like it?"

"Like it you should go buy it right now." I said.

"Ok" Sango said as she went back into the dressing room. Rin was looking through the racks and it wasn't long before she found an outfit too.

Rin came out of the dressing room she was wearing a brown tank top with a jean jacket over it with the selves rolled up. She had on striped brown shorts and a wood bead necklace with faux suede flat boots.

"Oh my gosh that outfit is so cute." I said jumping up when she came out of the dressing room.

"It sure is but will Sesshomaru let you wear it." Ayame said.

"He's not my dad." Rin said looking in a full length mirror.

"He may not be but he's not going to like those shorts." Sango said.

Rin rolled her eyes and disappeared into the dressing room. Ayame and I couldn't find anything so we moved on to Charlotte Russe.

I picked up a red dress that had gold chain straps and open shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Ayame you have to try this on." I said handing it towards her.

"I can't wear a red dress." Ayame said.

"Why not it will look hot on you." I said. She pointed towards her red hair.

"A red head wearing red." She said.

"Trust me it'll look hot." I said. Rin and Sango nodded their hands. After about ten minutes we convinced Ayame to go try on the dress. Rin picked out some gold shoes to go with. Ayame came out of the dressing room and looked out her self in the mirror.

"I look hot." She said doing a _360_.

"Cocky much." I said.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." She said again.

"Kagome you're always the last one to find an outfit." Sango said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, it just always turns out that way." I said.

"Well let's find you something." Rin said jumping up and down. It took a couple hours before. I found an outfit; we were walking past _GUESS_when Rin stopped abruptly causing me to bump into her.

"Why'd you stop Rin?" I asked. She pointing towards the mannequin and I started shaking my head.

"I'm not going to wear that." I said with my head still shaking.

Sango, Rin and Ayame started nodding their heads.

"Oh yes you are" they said all said in unison. Thirty minutes later we were leaving the store with a _GUESS_bag in my hand. We decided to head back to Rin's apartment for pizza and a movie.

When we got in the elevator and it went all the way to the top.

"Wow you live pretty high up." I said as the bell kept dinging everytime we hit a new floor.

"Yup, in the penthouse." Rin said when the elevator doors slid open.

The apartment was huge. It had large windows with a view of the city.

"Wow this place must be really expensive." I said.

"Only the best for Sesshomaru's little Rin." Ayame teased.

"Be quiet." Rin said throwing a pillow at her. She picked up the phone and ordered two large boxes of pizza. I searched through Rin's DVD collection and put in Harry Potter and The goblet of Fire.

We were half way through the movie when Sesshomaru came.

"Hi Sesshy." Rin said as soon as Sesshomaru walked into the door.

"Rin. Ayame, Sango….Kagome." Sesshomaru said. I noticed a pause between mine and Sango's name but I decided not to say anything.

Sesshomaru nestled next to Rin on the couch and put is arm behind Rin. It was really sweet when Sesshomaru let Rin cry on his shoulder when Cedric died; but at that moment I never felt so alone.

The movie finished and Sango flipped on the lights.

"So you guys wanna watch another movie?" She asked taking another slice of pizza.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin before she answered.

"Nah me and Sesshy are doing to dinner." Rin said.

"Ok." Ayame said as she stood. Rin walked us to the door while Sesshomaru sat on the couch.

"Call me when you get back Home ok Rin." I said giving her a hug.

"Sure." Rin said with a big smile. Sango pressed the elevator button and it came almost immediately.

We stepping inside the elevator and just before the door closed Sesshomaru stared walking toward Rin.

We were walking to my car before I said anything.

"Guys how is Rin always getting hurt." I asked.

"She's such a klutz always falling over and bumping into things." Ayame said.

"But have you ever actually seen Rin fall over and get hurt." I asked.

Sango and Ayame were quiet so a while, thinking.

"No I don't think so." Sango said finally.

"And you guys don't find it odd that she's only hurt after nights she hangs with Sesshomaru." I pushed.

The car was silent for a while before Ayame answered.

"It may be kinda weird but Sesshomaru would never hurt Rin on purpose." She said.

I decided to let it go. For now anyway.

* * *

After dropping Sango home at Ayame at the library all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. I walked into my house and my mom was sitting at the dinning room table.

"Hi Mom." I said closing the door behind me.

"Oh hello Kagome how was school?" She asked.

"It was really tiring I'm going to go crash." I said.

"Ok honey." She said barely looking up from the paper in front of her.

I jogged up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I turned on my radio and climbed into the tub. I sat in the bath for about twenty minutes before I got out and slipped into a football jersey and shorts.

I put in a cd and turned the volume low so I could fall asleep.

Battle of Evermore started playing and I started singing along.

_Queen of Light took her bow, And then she turned to go,  
The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom, And walked the night alone._

_Oh, dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light.  
The dark Lord rides in force tonight, And time will tell us all._

_Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, Rest not to lock your homes._

_Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all._

_I hear the horses' thunder down in the valley below,  
I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow._

_The apples of the valley hold, The seeds of happiness,  
The ground is rich from tender care, Repay, do not forget, no, no.  
Dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light._

_The apples turn to brown and black, The tyrant's face is red._

_Oh war is the common cry, Pick up your swords and fly.  
The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know._

_Oh, well, the night is long, the beads of time pass slow,  
Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow._

_The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath,  
The drums will shake the castle wall, the ringwraiths ride in black, Ride on._

_Sing as you raise your bow, shoot straighter than before.  
No comfort has the fire at night that lights the face so cold._

_Oh dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light.  
The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back. Bring it back._

_At last the sun is shining, The clouds of blue roll by,  
With flames from the dragon of darkness, the sunlight blinds his eyes._

_Ooh, Bring it back, Bring it back..._

I jumped up when I heard a tapping sound on my window. I turned off my radio and walked towards my balcony with caution.

I pulled back to curtain and saw to amber eyes looking at me. I opened my balcony and stared at Inuyasha.

He was wet from the rain.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I moved from in front of the door and he came in. I closed the door behind him and waited for him to start talking. Instead he sat down on the floor like a dog and started shaking.

"Inuyasha what are you doing you're getting me wet." I said. Inuyasha stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry." He said standing up; he just looked at me without saying anything for awhile.

"Is there something you wanted?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, you." Inuyasha said.

"You had you're chance with me Inuyasha, in fact you had two chances with me but you decided to fuck them both up." I said.

"Third times a charm." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Not for me." I said. "We're over Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at me when I said the words.

Inuyasha walked toward me and I back up cautiously. He grabbed me and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're still my inspiration." He said quietly and he was gone. I turned around and the door to my balcony was still open.

I grabbed my guitar and tried to play out my emotions.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**I collapsed onto my bed thinking about Kagome. She said we were over and I couldn't tell if she was being serious. **

**Even if Kagome thought we were over, she still managed to inspire me. I wrote a song for her and I was going to play it at Sango's party.**

**I'll win you back Kagome. I grabbed my guitar and started playing **_**A Day Late**_** by Anberlin.**

**(acoustic)**

_**So let me get this straight  
Say now you loved me all along  
What made you hesitate  
to tell me with words what you really feel?  
I can see it in your eyes  
you mean all of what you say  
i remember so along ago, see I felt that same way  
Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
Insignificantly enough  
we both have significant others**_

_**Only time will tell  
Time will turn and tell**_

_**We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
we are who, we are who we were when**_

_**Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when**_

_**But thoughts they change  
and times they rearrange  
I don't know who you are anymore  
Loves come and go and this I know  
I'm not who you recall anymore  
But i must confess  
you're so much more than I remember  
Can't help but entertain  
these thoughts, thoughts of us together**_

_**We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when**_

_**My day late friend**_

_**So let me get this straight  
All these years  
and you were no where to be found  
And now you want me for your own  
But you're a day late  
and my love, she's still renowned**_

_**We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when**_

_**We are who we were when  
Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when  
Who knew what we know now  
Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend  
We are who, we are who we were when **_

**I dropped my guitar and played back down humming the song in my head. I thought about Kagome up until the last moment when I feel asleep, dreaming of my beautiful Kagome.**

Back To Me.

It was raining at was at the park. I had to shimmy down our rain gutter pipe and jog here so my mom wouldn't realize I was gone but I had made it here. I stood in front of the tree where I first meet Inuyasha. I touched the bark gingerly. The tree seemed to make me feel better inside a little. I sat down at the base of the tree with my guitar in hand.

I wrote two songs after Inuyasha left. I had decided to play one at Sango's party. Just to show Inuyasha how I felt. I strummed my guitar and started playing the other song.

Stand In the Rain- (Superchick)

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why

But she knows that when she's all alone,

Feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
the shadows are long

And she fears if she cries that first tear,

the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself

And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
the only way out is through everything

She's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

I set my guitar down looking up and the rain drops falling and the blue moon

* * *

Thanks for reading my story guys but if you love mine you should read My Love by Sesshomaru121.

Read and Review

Thanisha


	31. Just a game of volleyball

When I woke up I was still wet. I didn't bother to change my clothes when I came home from the park. I woke up because Sango was calling me.

"Hello." I said sleepily.

"Hello Kagome, I need your help." Sango said sounding rather frantic.

"With what." I asked sitting up.

"The party!" Sango said

"Sango why are you so worried the party isn't until next week." I said getting out of bed, walking toward my bathroom.

"No it's not it's in two days. The demon my father was supposed to exterminate is becoming more restless so they moved up the trip." Sango said.

"So we have two days to plan the whole thing." I said

"Yeah we have to get the food, and invite everyone; the boys and you have to practice. Maybe we should call it off I don't think two days is enough time." Sango said.

"Two days is plenty of time, calm down Sango ok." I said.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked me.

"Yup plenty sure we'll go shopping for the food after school today and we'll make the guys practice like crazy." I said ok.

"Ok we'll go after school." Sango said sounding relieved.

"Ok, well I have to get ready I'll meet you at school ok." I said.

"Bye Kagome." Sango said and she hung up.

I pulled on a white paint splatter tee shirt that said can't touch this and a pair of light wash Bermuda shorts. I put on white sneakers and headed downstairs.

I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. Sota was watching TV eating cereal.

"Sota where's mom and grandpa?" I asked.

"Grandpa had and earlier class and mom went to bed a couple of hours ago. Apperenlty she's working on some big presentation for work." Sota said.

"Well lets go." I said opening the door. Sota turned off the TV and walked out to my car.

I parked my car and started to look for Sango. She was sitting in library with Rin.

"Hey guys what's up." I asked pulling up a chair.

"Sango's freaking out." Rin said with a huge smile.

"I'm not freaking out; I'm just wondering how I can invite everybody by tomorrow." Sango said.

"Come on Sango it's not that hard come on." I said grabbing her hand, Rin following behind us. I walked outside towards the middle of the pavilion and stood up on a bench.

"Kagome what are you doing" Sango asked.

"Inviting people." I said taking a deep breath.

"Hey everybody!" I shouted. "EVERYBODY!" I shouted again and everyone turned to look at me.

"Thanks ok so um party at Sango's Saturday night!" I said. "So see you there."

I jumped off the bench and acted like I was dusting my hands off.

"Problem solved we just sent out invites." I said.

"Nice work Kagome." Rin said as the bell rang; she waved goodbye as she skipped to her first period.

"What about food?" Sango said.

"What food? We get chips, dip and pizza and call it a night." I said.

"Ok Kagome if you think so." Sango said.

We walked into Feudal History and the buzz about Sango's party had spread.

"Hey we'll be at the party" Hakkaku and Ginta said to me and Sango.

"Great see you there." I said.

I didn't notice I was being started at until I looked up and saw Kikyo and Kanna.

"You know Sango." Kikyo said getting up. "I may bless you with my presence at your party."

"Don't even think about it." Sango said.

Kikyo acted like she didn't even hear Sango and focused her gaze on me.

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo said in an even voice.

"Kiky-ho." I said just as even.

"Kikyo." Someone said. I looked towards the door and there stood Inuyasha.

I tried to remain calm as Inuyasha walked towards us. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo briefly before turning to me. Kikyo seemed miffed by his ignoring her.

"Inuyasha." She said.

"Kagome." He said totally ignoring her. Can we talk please?"

I was about to say something when the bell rang and Mr. Yanaka told everyone to sit down.

"Ok today we will continue to talk about the sacred jewel today are there any questions before I start."

Kikyo raised her hand and Mr. Yanaka called on her.

"Kanna told me that you said the sacred jewel can be in someone." Kikyo said.

"Yes that's right it's believed to be in the reincarnation of Midoriko." Mr. Yanaka answered.

"Well how would you know if someone had the jewel inside of them?" Kikyo asked.

"Well I imagine they would have great spiritual energy, but there is really no sure way to tell unless you removed the sacred jewel from their body." Mr. Yanaka said.

"I see" Kikyo said silently to her self.

The bell rang not to long after and I gathered up my stuff. I walked towards Sango and we started talking to study hall together.

"Kagome." I heard Inuyasha call my name but we kept on walking.

"Sango." Miroku said, we kept on walking.

* * *

We walked into Study hall and sat down with Rin, Ayame and Kouga.

"Hey Guys." I said sitting down.

"Hey Kagome, Hey Sango." Kouga said.

Inuyasha and Miroku pulled up two chairs to our table.

"Kouga could you please tell your band that the party is in two days and that I hope you guys are ready to perform." Sango said.

"We're ready." Kouga said.

"That's good." Sango said.

"Are you going to be singing with us Kagome?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha looked up at me.

"Um no I don't think so but if guys wanna back me up on a song I just wrote I wouldn't mind." I said.

"Sure." Kouga said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha real quick to see if it was ok.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said and everyone looked at me. I took out my ipod and but the headphones in my ears.

Sango, Rin, Ayame and me skipped off to Music together. We just ended up watching a movie because we had a substitute.

Today we had HG- so I dressed out in a pair of black basket ball shorts and a white tank top. We walked into the gym and I saw a volleyball net up.

The boys were playing basketball on the other side of the court. Coach. Egawa walked up to us and pointed towards me and Kikyo.

"You two are captains!" She yelled even though it wasn't loud in the gym at all.

I looked at Kikyo and she rolled her eyes.

"Kagome you pick first." Coach. Egawa said.

"Sango." I said and Sango walked over to me.

"Kanna." Kikyo said.

"Ayame." I said

"Kagura." Kikyo said.

"Rin." I said who happily skipped next to me.

About ten minutes later we had our teams and I was serving. I throw the ball into the air and knocked it was hard as I could.

I scored the first point. Kanna served the ball and almost hit my square in the stomach. Ayame hit it back just before it reached me and raised her eyebrow like she was saying that didn't look like an accident.

The ball went back and forth every time Kanna and Kagura could get their hands on it the ball almost hit me.

Finally Kikyo got the ball just before she spiked it she flashed me a devilishly grin. Kikyo jumped high into the air and spiked the ball. I didn't have time to jump out of the way the ball hit me in the stomach knocking the breath out of and sending me to the ground.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha yell from across the gym. Sango and Rin helped me up.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine" I said looking over and Kikyo who was grinning at me. Inuyasha came to my side and her smile faded.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Go back to your game." Inuyasha reluctantly walked away and I picked up the ball. I twirled it on one finger and smiled at Kikyo.

I could feel the anger and spiritual power rushing through me. I jumped into the air, my hand glowing blue with spiritual power. I threw the ball up and hit it as hard as I could. The ball hit Kikyo in the head sending her back a good twenty feet.

Kanna and Kagura went to go check on Kikyo, while my team crowded around me. They lifted me unto their shoulders and started walking around the gym. When we passed Kikyo I smiled.

"That's game." I said and she growled in response.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to update today and didn't have much time to type.

Read and Review

Thanisha


	32. Say Goodbye?

After being carried around the gym a couple times the bell rang and we hurried off the AB calculus. I doodled on my paper until the bell rang. Sango and I walked out to the parking lot and Inuyasha was leaning against my car. I stopped walking when I was a good ten feet away from my car and Inuyasha looked up at me.

"Kagome I'll call you later." Sango said.

"We were suppose to get the food for the party." I said.

"It's fine I'll take Rin." Sango said and she walked away.

I walked towards Inuyasha taking a deep breath.

"Kagome are you going to talk to me yet." Inuyasha asked me.

"We've talked Inuyasha I don't think there's much more to say." I said unlocking my door.

"Kagome is that it are you just going to give up on us." Inuyasha said.

I dropped my book bag on the floor. "I didn't give up on us you did." I said.

"I'm trying to get you back and you think I gave up." Inuyasha said.

"You gave up the very second you kissed Kikyo." I said. I opened my car door and got in. Inuyasha handed me my back pack and closed the door for me; without a word he was gone.

It wasn't until I got home when I realized Inuyasha slipped something into my book bag.

It was a cd with a note tape on it written in Inuyasha's hand writing.

I read the first part of the note:

**Put me in your cd player and press play and lay down on your bed.**

I tossed the cd in the garbage and went to go take a shower. Half another later I came out of the shower and the cd was still in the trash.

"It wouldn't hurt to listen to it." I said to myself. I picked the cd out of my garbage and put it in my cd play.

I picked the note up and read it:

**Song one-Our eyes meet.**

I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco started playing it was also playing the first time I met Inuyasha.

I remember sitting on the truck of my car bobbing my head listening to this song when Kikyo got out of her car acting like a stupid bitch. I remember Inuyasha pulling into the parking lot and his car stereo blaring the song. The song finished and I look at number two.

**Song Two: I hear you Beautiful voice.**

Dangerously in Love started playing. I remember singing this song for chorus to see what group I belonged in. I remembered Inuyasha and Miroku telling me I had a nice voice at lunch and Inuyasha walking with me to Ancient Language.

**Song Three: I sing my song for you.**

Inuyasha's voice filled my room. The first song I ever heard his band play, I'm Taking You With Me. I remembered Inuyasha looking right at me before he started singing. I could feel chills run down my spine.

**Song Four: You sing one for me too**

I listened to the song and it was me singing Bubbly. I had no idea how Inuyasha how gotten my song on his cd but I couldn't help but smile. I remember me and Inuyasha in my room playing around almost kissing.

**Song Five: You try something new**

Rebirth by Skillet started playing. I remember being in the car wash with Inuyasha. So close I was inhaling the air Inuyasha exhaled. We inched closer to kiss each when the car behind us honked sending us shooting up.

**Song Six: We share a kiss**

Liz Phair Why can I, started playing. This song was playing when I kissed Inuyasha for the first time. We danced in the pool that night; Inuyasha held me close and kissed me.

I read number seven while fighting back tears.

**Song Seven: I play a song for you.**

**You may not have heard it Kagome but the night we watch 30 days of night at Sango's I played a song for you at my job. It was Hey There Delilah.**

Hey there Delilah started playing and I sung along.

**Song Eight: Lol you send a not so secret message.**

Girlfriend my Avril Lavigne started playing and I remember how I beat Kikyo's ass that day in the parking lot. I smiled.

**Song Nine: The Perfect Strom **

Inuyasha's voice filled my room again. He was playing Be My Escape. He played it for me the night we were stuck at his beach house. We played twister and I remember our close call kiss.

**Song Ten: We have some fun**

Dreaming of you started playing. The flashbacks of kissing Inuyasha ran through my head. Inuyasha kissing my neck and squeezing my butt. I remember feeling something hard against my leg and smiling.

**Song Eleven: We party**

Our time now by plain white tees starts playing and I remember dancing with Inuyasha. I remember his hands on my waist and even the way he smelled that night.

**Song Twelve: Our Song **

You and Me started playing by the plain white tees. Inuyasha told me that he loved me right before this song started playing. Tears formed behind my eyes but I didn't cry.

**Song Thirteen: You inspire Me**

The song Inuyasha wrote when he was human started playing. Inuyasha's voice was so relaxing I could feel myself falling asleep but I only had one song left.

I picked up the paper and started to read.

**I miss you Kagome very thing about you, your scent, your laugh and your smile. I'd do anything to have you by my side so please please talk to me.**

**Song Fourteen: If Only Tears could Bring you back to Me**

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away_

_What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

By the time the song had finished I was crying like a baby. I got up only to put the song on repeat and crawled back into bed and feel asleep.

* * *

I woke up and dialed Sango's number.

"Hey Kagome." She said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Sango, did you get the chips and dip?" I asked.

"Yeah I got them; I'm so excited the party is tomorrow. Dad and Kohaku are leaving tonight. I was thinking about having a sleep over, what do you think?" Sango said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. But I was calling to tell you I'm not coming to school today." I said.

"Why not." Sango asked.

"Come over and I'll play it for you." I said.

Sango came over I gave her the note Inuyasha wrote and turned on the CD player. Once the whole thing was done she was speechless.

"Wow." She finally said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"So you're not going to forgive him." Sango said.

"I don't know, but I do know I can't see him. Not until I get my feelings straight," I said.

"Yeah, I understand so do you want me to take Sota to school." Sango asked.

"Yeah that would be perfect." I said.

"Do you want me to come back?" Sango asked.

"That's ok I'll be fine I just have to sort out some feelings." I said. Sango nodded and started walking towards the door.

"You know Kagome, thirds time a charm." Sango said before leaving the room.

I turned Inuyasha's cd back on and crawled back into bed. I thought about if I could my whole heart out there again. Could I really give Inuyasha another chance; and trust him not to hurt me. I reached for my guitar that was next to my bed and started playing the song I was going to play for Inuyasha before I got the cd.

Wishes (Superchick)

_The saddest thing is you could be anything  
That you could want  
We could have been everything  
But now we're not  
Now it's not anything at all  
The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream I built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do_

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why I'm still in love with you  
And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call  
You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life I gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do_

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time i said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time i said my last goodbye_

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time I said my last goodbye_

I put my guitar down could I really play this song for him now. The questions was did I really want to say goodbye.

* * *

Ok I know this was another short chapter but I was really hoping to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together by me birthday which is tomorrow. Yay me! Anyway I'll still try my best but it probably won't happen until Monday.

special thanks to inuyashagrl27 for the song If only tears could bring you back to me

also if u love this be sure to read Anger, Hatred and Despair by Edward-is-my-vampire-M.I.N.E,it a great read.


	33. Sleepover

Wow i'm sorry this took so long, i had writers block. Well read and enjoy.

Oh yeah my birthday was great thanks for all the well wishes

* * *

I spent the whole day in bed, trying to decide if I could say goodbye to Inuyasha. I listened to the Cd over and over again until someone opened my door. I turned around and saw Rin, Ayame and Sango. 

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"One thing you should have been in school too." Ayame said opening the curtains so the sun lit up the once dark room.

"Plus school ended like three hours ago." Rin said sitting down at the foot of my bed.

I looked over at the clock it was almost four thirty.

"Oh." I said. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Did you make up your mind?" Sango asked.

I shook my head.

"Well until then go brush your teeth, your breath is kicking." Ayame said, and we all started laughing.

I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked back into the room and sat down on my bean bag chair.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know but the announced the day of the talent show." Rin said.

"Really when is it?" I asked.

"It's in a month, the day after we come back from spring break." Ayame said.

"There's a rumor Kikyo is going to perform without the band." Sango said.

"Ooo I want to hear how that sounds" Ayame said.

"Me too" I said with a laugh. "So who wants to share their spring break day with me."

"Well I figured I could share with Sesshomaru and you could have your own day." Rin said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"And now Sesshomaru's day might actually be interesting." Ayame said and Rin shot her a spine chilling look.

"Any idea what you're going to do Kagome," Sango asked me.

"Nope but I'll think of something." I said.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ayame asked.

"I was thinking about renting movies." Sango said.

"Well then let's go." I said getting up to change out of my pj's.

I grabbed a white tee shirt that said Frankie said Relax, a pair of paint splattered boot cut jeans and some green flip-flops. I changed in the bathroom and pulled the scrunchie out of my hair so it could fall freely down to the shoulder.

I opened the door and grabbed a duffle bag. I stuffed in the GUESS bag, a fresh pair of pj's, my music notebook, my toothbrush and my guitar pick.

"I'm ready to go." I said picking my guitar.

Ayame and Sango stood up while Rin opened the door. We walked down

the stairs and I said goodbye to Sota, my mom and grandpa.

We all plied into Sango's car and headed out to the nearest video store.

By the time we got back to Sango's house it was dark. We got three movies Penelope, 27 dresses and The Eye even though I begged them not to.

Kohaku and Sango's dad were leaving when we walked in. They were both dressed in armor like Sango's except theirs were black and green.

"Good luck." Sango said to Kohaku.

"Thanks sis." Kohaku said he looking scared.

"Now Sango we'll be back in two days so behave your self alright." Her dad said.

"Sure Dad, I'll miss you guys." Kirra stood next to Kohaku and meowed.

"I'm a going to miss too Kirra." Sango said. We waved goodbye as they took off.

"Awesome we have the house to our selves." Ayame said.

"What are you guys in the mood to eat?" Sango asked opening the fridge.

"I'm in the mood for popcorn and pizza," Rin said.

"How about some Raman." Inuyasha said. I looked up and Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru were standing in the door way.

* * *

They walked in and made their selves at home. Kouga sat down next to Ayame on the couch. Sesshomaru stood next to Rin by the counter but Miroku and Inuyasha stood in the door way. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

"We'd thought we'd stop by to see where we're going to be performing at the party." Miroku said looking down at the ground.

Sango pointed towards the backyard.

"I'm going to set up a stage by the pool." She said.

"We could set it up if you want." Miroku said.

Sango waved her hand dismissively and Miroku and Inuyasha headed toward the back door. Inuyasha stopped in front of me before walking out.

"Did you like the cd?" He asked.

"I…um..." I didn't know what to say and turned my heard the other way. Inuyasha kept on walking.

I sat down on the floor next to Sango and Rin put _27 dresses _in the DVD player. I looked though the French doors to see Inuyasha and Miroku setting up the stage. Inuyasha's eyes met mine and I turned away.

When the pizza came Inuyasha and Miroku came inside to eat. Inuyasha grabbed a couple slices of pizza before he sat down next to me.

"So…." Inuyasha said.

"It was nice." I said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked that the movie screen for a few minutes.

"Can we talk now?" Inuyasha asked.

I shrugged my shoulders got up and walked outside with Inuyasha behind me.

"Are you going to listen to me now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you have to say Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Well you never let me explain what happened that night at the park." Inuyasha said and I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well I broke up with Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "I told her how we wanted different things, how I wanted you." He said looking down at his feet.

"She was telling me she fears for her life. Someone was following her around and she was going to go after who ever was looking for her and I was worried. I loved Kikyo two years before I met you and it's natural that I would still have feelings for her.

"You still love her huh." I said quietly.

"I have feelings for her but I love you Kagome. Why can't you see that Kagome, we were made for each other. Can't you feel it when we kiss, can't you tell by the way we like the same music and laugh at the same stupid stuff. Kagome can't you see that I can't survive without you." Inuyasha said.

My eyes were filling with tears, Inuyasha lifted up my chin so I was looking start into his golden eyes.

"Please forgive me." Inuyasha said. He pulled me close to him and started kissing my neck.

"Please, please, please forgive Kagome." He said kissing my neck after every word. I put my hands on Inuyasha's chest slightly pushing him, he started down at me.

"I will I forgive you." I said. Inuyasha immediately caught my mouth on his. The kiss was rough, Inuyasha holding onto the back of my head trying to draw me into the kiss. I could tell he missed kissing me as much I missed him.

His tongue dominating the kiss, exploring my mouth roughly like he hadn't kissed in years.

He finally pulled away and I gasped for air. I rested my head on Inuyasha's chest and inhaled, wanting to smell his familiar scent but it wasn't his scent I smelled.

"What are you wearing?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Nothing why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You smell like a cheap ho." I said before realizing where I recognized the smell.

"Kikyo." I said jumping out of his arms.

"Well wait." Inuyasha began.

"Were you with her?" I asked.

"I just had to tell her something." Inuyasha said.

"Why is her perfume all over you." I asked.

"She hugged me but I-"

I shook my head.

"You disgust me." I said walking back towards the house.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to grab my hand which I yank back.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said. I ran inside avoiding talking to everyone and ran up to Sango's room. I dashed to her bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the crying and gasped for air. I touched my lips that were minutes ago on Inuyasha's.

"Kagome." I heard Inuyasha call my name and he was close. He started knocking on the door.

"Kagome let me in." Inuyasha said.

"What did you do to her" I heard Sango asked.

"Nothing leave us alone." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kouga asked.

"I said leave us alone." Inuyasha said.

"We will if Kagome wants us to" Ayame said.

"Kagome." Rin said softly. "Do you want us to leave?"

"Please make them leave Rin." I whispered into the door.

"Everyone get out." Rin said.

"I'm not leaving till I talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Out!" Rin screamed and I could hear the foot steps hitting the stairs.

* * *

I waited a few minutes before I unlocked the door. Sango, Ayame and Rin were looking at me. I crawled into Rin's arms and she held me while I told them what happened. 

"I swear I'm going to take my Hiraikotsu and beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp." Sango said.

I smiled slightly but buried my face in Rin's lap. A phone started ringing next to me and I picked it up.

"Who's phone is this?" I asked.

"It's mine" Sango said taking it from my hand.

"I thought that was your phone over there." I said pointing.

"I have to have two, one is for my social life this one is for business." Sango said.

Sango picked up her phone and talked for a few minutes before hanging up.

"I'll be right back." Sango said taking her armor and Hiraikotsu out of her closet.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to slay a demon, I'll be back soon." Sango said and she disappeared out the door.

"You know what." Rin said.

"What." Ayame asked.

"I'm going to start a slow clap one day." Rin said with a grin and all started laughing.

I got up and headed downstairs to get my guitar. When I walked back into Sango's room Ayame was watching TV and Rin was dancing along to the music video.

I sat down on the bed and Ayame turned off the TV.

"Are you going to play something for us Kagome?" Rin asked. I nodded my head, tuned my guitar and started playing.

Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)

I put my guitar down and Sango walked back into the room.

"That was fast" Rin said.

"Wasn't a real bad demon." Sango said.

I stretched out on the floor and Ayame tossed me a pillow to put under my head.

"You guys excited about the party?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, unless Kiky-ho shows her ugly face then I'm going to have to slap that bitch silly." I said.

"Don't break anything." Sango said.

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned.

Sango changed into her pj's and came back into the room.

"You guys wanna watch some TV?" She asked picking up the remote.

"Sure" Ayame said. Sango flicked on the TV. I have no idea what they ended up watching because I fell asleep.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

"**What did you do to her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. **

"**Nothing, none of your business" I said.**

"**I was so close with Sango; she was beginning to forgive me." Miroku said.**

"**Fuck off." I said walking up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door me and flopped on my bed.**

**I could still feel Kagome's kiss on my lips. I missed her kisses so much and I was happy I kissed her but not about how it ended.**

**I only saw Kikyo to tell her to leave Kagome alone now I'm thinking if it was such a good idea.**

**Flashback**

**I knocked on Kikyo's front window and she opened it to let me in. **

"**Inuyasha to what do I owe the pleasure." Kikyo said smoothly.**

"**Cut the crap Kikyo I came here to tell you to leave Kagome alone." I said.**

"**Aw did she come crying to you about how mean I was, what a little bitch." Kikyo said.**

**I grabbed Kikyo by her arms and shook her.**

"**Don't you dare call Kagome a bitch." I said. Kikyo wrapped her arms around me like I was hugging her but I yanked her off.**

"**Inuyasha she knocked me half across the gym don't you care about that." She asked.**

"**Hell no, you tried to hurt her first." I said.**

"**Inuyasha when I do try to hurt her she won't be breathing anymore." Kikyo said with a creepy laugh.**

**I dugged my claws into her arms.**

"**Listen **_**bitch**_** if you dare harm Kagome, I'll be sure to hunt you down and make you pay." I said. I shoved her back making her fall onto her bed and jumped out the window.**

**Flashback over**

**Tomorrow would be another day, tomorrow I would get her back.**


	34. Get The party Started

"Kagome, wake up." Rin said.

I woke up almost abruptly because she was shaking me so violently.

"Rin what is it." I asked rubbing my eye sleepily.

"Today's the party sleepy head. Rise and shine it's already twelve." Rin said bouncing out of the room.

I quickly brushed my teeth and went downstairs to the kitchen. Sango was making scrambled eggs, Ayame was eating a bowl of cereal and Rin was munching on a banana.

"What Rin, I thought you woke me up because something interesting was going on." I said taking a seat next so Ayame.

"Well maybe something would if you woke up." She replied.

"Well I'm up now." I said.

"What time do you think we should start getting ready?" Sango asked as she turned off the stove.

"Well I'm think around four, that gives us plenty of time to do our hair, shower and they be ready before the boys show up to practice." Rin said.

"So what until then?" Ayame asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys." I yawned. "But I'm going back to bed."

"Oh no you're not Kagome, shouldn't you be practice for tonight too." Sango asked.

"Nope I'm not singing." I said getting up and walking back to Sango's room.

I plopped down on Sango's bed and my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller id it was Miroku.

"Hey Miroku what's up." I asked.

"Hey Kagome um could you tell Sango there's been a change in plans." He said.

"What kind of change?" I asked walking back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"See my…um uncle Mushin has me moving some people out later today but the guys wanna practice before tonight." Miroku said.

"Who are you talking to?" Sango asked. I mouthed Miroku's name and she rolled her eyes, I put my phone on speaker and set it down on the counter.

"So we're going to come a little earlier to practice." He finished.

"How early?" Sango asked, and the doorbell rang.

"Um…" Miroku said.

"Oh my gosh it's them. They can't see me like this!" Rin screamed looking down at her pj's then she ran up the stairs before the rest of us could even move.

"Oh my gosh Kouga can't see me like this." Ayame said finishing her cereal and ran out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

I looked at Sango she looked at me and started running towards the stairs.

"Where are you going" I yelled.

"Hey I might be mad at him but he can't see me like this." She called back.

The doorbell rang again and I guess it was left up to me to get it. Inuyasha was so used to seeing me right when I got out of bed it didn't matter if he saw me now. I walked towards the door checking my self in the mirror first and let my hair down.

I was wearing a flannel shirt that was so long I didn't need pants, knee high socks and my white dog slippers.

I tied up the shirt so it didn't look so baggy on me and opened the door. There stood the boys instruments in hand.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said walking in past me.

"Nice pj's." Kouga said with a smile.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's upstairs um…getting ready." I said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked deeper into the house. I backed away from the door when Inuyasha walked in and refused to meet his gaze.

"Well guys I gotta get ready to so I'll see ya when I see ya." I said walking up the stairs to at a time.

I opened the door to Sango room and it was utter mayhem. Clothes were all over the floor Ayame was putting nail polish on her fingernails and Rin was doing Sango's hair.

"Oh my gosh." I said looking around. "It's not that serious guys."

"Kagome you let them see you like that." Ayame said.

I looked down at myself. "Is there something wrong with the way I looked" I asked.

"Well no but you're braver then me." She said.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair out and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain white tee.

I walked out of the bathroom and only Rin was ready. She decided to keep it simple like me wearing a mini skirt and a baby blue tank top.

"Let's go Kagome." Rin said and opened the door. I could hear Inuyasha singing _I'm taking you with me _before we even opened the door to the backyard.

Inuyasha pulled the last cord and put his guitar down. He looked over at me and Rin and I averted my eyes.

"You guys sound great." Rin said.

"Thanks" Kouga said and Sesshomaru jumped off the stage and began walking towards us.

"Rin." He said coolly without even looking down at her.

"Yes Sesshomaru" she said with a wide smile.

"That skirt you're wearing is to short." Sesshomaru said.

Both Me and Rin looked down at the mini skirt she was wearing.

"It's not that bad Sesshomaru." I said. Sesshomaru looked over at me and his eyes turned red briefly and I jumped back in surprise.

"Stop it now Sesshy." Rin said. Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"Don't you dare give those demons eyes to Kagome." Rin said her face full of anger.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were looking over at us now.

"I'm not that same little girl you saved in my parents store that night. I'm sixteen and I can wear these skirts if I want." Rin said and I think it shocked us all.

Sesshomaru even looked somewhat surprised, but it quickly faded off his face. Rin grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eye with a serious look then she smiled with a huge grin.

"Come on Kagome we have to get ice." She said as she pulled me back inside the house.

Sango and Ayame finally came down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"To get the ice." Rin said as she grabbed my keys and tossed them at me.

"Don't get the party started without us." Rin called as we headed out the door.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

"**Make those eyes at Kagome again and I'll break your spine in half." I said to Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru said nothing but got back on stage.**

"**Now that Kagome's gone can we practice the song before I have to go." Miroku said.**

"**Yeah." I said picking up my guitar.**

_I asked her-  
_

**I stopped sing because Sango and Ayame made walked into the backyard.**

"**What the hell, why'd you stop?" Kouga asked.**

**I looked over at Ayame and Sango.**

"**We don't have to practice anymore. The song's good and we're going to be awesome tonight. So Miroku go help out Mushin and the rest of you go take a shower you smell." I said unplugged my guitar from the amp and jumped off the stage.**

"**I'm going to go get ready." I said putting my guitar next to the stage.**

**I jumped into the air and headed home getting ready because tonight would be the night that I won Kagome back.**

Back to me

Getting the ice took two hours if you'll believe it. First we went to a gas station. I went straight to the cooler and picked out to bags but Rin started shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't use that ice it looks so boring." She said.

"Rin, its ice how interesting can it get." I asked.

"Well it very cubed." She said. "How about we get crushed ice." She said.

I opened the freezer and stuck my head in.

"They don't have crushed ice." I said.

"Well we could go somewhere else." Rin said.

And we did go somewhere else and somewhere after that and somewhere after that. We went all around town and finally Rin picked on bag on crushed ice, one bag of dry and one bag of cubed.

By the time we got back to Sango's house it was seven thirty. The party was going to start in half an hour. Rin and I knocked on the door and Sango let us in. We rushed up the stairs to get ready.

Sango and was already wearing her turquoise halter top and white pants.

"You guys took forever." She said as she came into the room.

"Rin went crazy when it came to picking ice." I said opening my duffel bag and pulling out the guess bag.

"I just though a variety of ice would be nice." She said taking her clothes out of her nag and rushing to the bathroom to go change.

It didn't take her long to get ready. She came out of the bathroom wearing a brown tank top with a jean jacket over it with the selves rolled up. She had on striped brown shorts and a wood bead necklace with faux suede flat boots. She pulled her hair out of a ponytail and it fell onto her shoulders.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Hot, but those shorts are kinda short." I said. She waved her hand dismissively and ran down the stairs.

Ayame came into the room wearing her red dress with the gold chain straps and shoes her hair was done in candy curl and she was wearing red lipstick.

"Wow" I said "you look very red."

"Thanks" She said. "Well people have started arriving so let's go."

"Are the boys here yet?" Sango asked.

"Nope, but I'm going to play some cd's till they get here." Ayame said. "Now hurry up."

She ran out of the room and I could hear the chatter of people coming from downstairs. Sango checked her self in the mirror one more time before heading for the door.

"Hurry up and come down Kagome." She said as she closed the door behind her.

I looked at my outfit one more time before I started putting it on.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**We were running a little behind but we were they before the real important people showed up. We pulled in front of Kagome house; cars were already lined up the street that was the closet place we could park.**

**As we walked up Sango's walkway we could hear Get the party started by Pink. I pushed open the door and we walked into the house. A lot of people had arrived the party was already going. People wear dancing and going crazy.**

**I got a couple hi's and hey's and now since the school knew I dumped Kikyo a bunch of girls asked me to dance I brushed them off and looked for Kagome.**

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

**The music stopped but the singing didn't. Everyone turned in the direction the voice was coming from. I looked over at the stairs and there stood Kagome at the top of the stairs.**

"_Get this party started right now" _**She sang and smiled.****Everyone erupted in applauses. I looked her up and down my mouth hung open and I started to drool.**

**She was wearing a jean vest that was low cut showing off plenty of cleavage. The vest only went on for so long showing off her soft milky bare midriff. A pair of dark wash jeans that clung to her ass so nicely that the little general was standing in attention; and a pair of black pumps.**

"**Let's get this party started!" Kagome shouted and her eyes meet mine.**

"**Yeah!" I shouted. "Let's get this party started."**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it read and Review**

**Nisha **


	35. Won't Go Home Without You

OK this chapter is filled with music because the boys are singing and all the songs are by reliant K except the last one which is by Maroon Five

Well i hope you enjoy dont forget to review plz

* * *

The party was just getting started. After making a very special entrance we moved the party to the backyard. The boys hadn't started playing yet so the radio was still blasting.

I made my way around the pool searching for Sango when someone pulled me by my arm; I turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome can we talk." He asked me.

"What do we have to talk about?" I asked. "And my face is up here."

Inuyasha ripped his eyes away from my chest and looked me straight in the eyes making me look away. 

"The project." Inuyasha said.

"What project?" I asked.

"We started working on American literature in Ancient Language. We're learning about William Shakespeare. Mr. Watsuki put us in groups of two and we have to act out a scene from the play. Didn't Sango tell you I'm your partner?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "She didn't. Anyway I'll ask Mr. Watsuki for a different partner." I said walking away.

I stumbled on Sango and she was talking to Miroku.

"Sango can I talk to you real quick." I said.

"Guess what Kagome?" Miroku said. "We made up." He said wrapping his arm around Sango's waist.

"Really that's nice, now Sango." I said pulling her away from Miroku and walked a good two feet away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me, I got partnered up with Inuyasha on that project?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you but I wanted you to have fun tonight, so I'd figure I'd tell you tomorrow." Sango said.

Kouga walked up to us and swung his arm around me.

"You look hot, Kagome." Kouga said.

"Thanks Kouga." I said. "But my face is up here."

"Oh sorry but Miroku, we have to go on stage now." Kouga said. Miroku kissed Sango lightly on the cheek.

They walked over to the stage and I looked back at Sango.

"Please try to have fun tonight." She said. I nodded my head slowly and followed behind Sango.

Inuyasha grabbed the mic and everyone started cheering. He had to wait awhile before the crowd quieted down.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and we're Reformation!" Inuyasha screamed and the crowd went crazy.

"Ok we're going to sing the song that made us win the talent show freshman year, Devastation and Reform" The crowd started going crazy again but shut up when Kouga started beating on his drums.

_Fear can drive stick  
And it's taking me down this road  
A road down which  
I swore I'd never go  
And here I sit  
Thinking of God knows what  
Afraid to admit  
I might self-destruct_

_So lock the windows  
And bolt the door  
Cuz I've got enough problems  
Without creating more_

_I feel like I was born  
To devastation and reform  
Destroying everything I loved  
And the worst part is  
I pull my heart out, reconstruct  
And in the end it's nothing but  
The shell of what I had when I first started_

_Usually I'll cause my own first hit  
It seems to me to be slightly masochistic  
But there'd be no story  
Without all this descension  
So I inflict the conflict  
With the utmost of contemption_

_So lock the windows  
And bolt the door  
Cuz I've got enough problems_

_Without creating more_

_I feel like I was born  
To devastation and reform  
Destroying everything I loved  
And the worst part is  
I pull my heart out, reconstruct  
And in the end it's nothing but  
The shell of what I had when I first started_

_Thank you God  
For giving me the insight  
So I might make  
These wrongs right  
If and when  
There ever is a next time  
Cuz failure is a blessing in disguise_

_Pull my heart out, reconstruct  
And in the end it's nothing but  
The shell of what I had when I first started  
The shell of what I had when I first started_

_I feel like I was born  
To devastation and reform  
Destroying everything I loved  
And the worst part is  
I pull my heart out, reconstruct  
And in the end it's nothing but  
The shell of what I had when I first started  
When I first started  
The shell of what I had when I first started_

Inuyasha smiled at the crowd and the girls closest to the stage fainted. I rolled my eyes and started walking back into the house to get a slice of pizza.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Inuyasha spoke into the mic.

"This song goes out to Kagome." I turned around and Inuyasha's eyes met mine. He smiled half heartedly and started playing _Be My Escape._

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

_I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You_

_So were You_

Inuyasha and my eyes never left each other. I felt like I was in a trance I couldn't move or break away from his gaze. When the crowd started screaming so loud I couldn't take it anymore. I headed inside and grabbed a slice of pizza.

I plopped down on the couch and eat my pizza when Sango came up next to me.

"You don't you look like you're having fun." Sango said.

I smiled at her as I eat the last piece of my pizza. 

"I'm having tons." I said.

"Come on." Sango said as she grabbed my hand and lead my back outside.

I saw things being flung at the boys and I gasped.

"Is that…" Sango began

"Hold on." I said walking toward the stage. I walked toward Inuyasha and he handed me the microphone.

"Ok this is Boobies boobies boobies so stop throwing your damn underwear at the boys ok. They really don't want your skid marked panties." I handed the mic back to Inuyasha and climb off the stage.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said. 

"Well this next song is called Mood Rings. This song we sung at Club Midnight. Well hope you guys like it."

Miroku and Sesshomaru started playing and Sango and I started dancing.

_We all know the girls that I am talking about.  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only questions when...they'll blow up!  
And they'll blow up, we know that without a doubt.  
Cause they're those girls, yeah, you know those girls  
That let their emotions get the best of them.  
GO!_

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan  
To help my fellow man..._

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking,  
Just what they're thinking..._

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swingset almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
And all I said was "Someone get that girl a mood ring!"_

_If it's drama you want, then look no further  
They're like the Real World meets Boy Meets World  
meets Days of Our Lives.  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
They'll anger you then bat their eyes  
Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize  
GO!_

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan  
To help my fellow man..._

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking,  
Just what they're thinking..._

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swingset almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
And all I said was "Someone get that girl a mood ring!"_

_Cause when it's black means "watch your back" because you're probably  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see  
And when it's blue it means you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless  
And that's alright I must confess_

_We all know the girls that I am talking about  
She likes you Wednesday, but now it's Friday  
And she has to wash her hair  
And it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
Well, first she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde...  
at least she makes a lovely pair._

_Mood Ring, oh Mood Ring,  
oh tell me will you bring the key  
To unlock this mystery?  
Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I may understand  
The complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

The song finished and we all started clapping.

"Ok guys were um… gonna take a five and well be right back." Inuyasha and the guys got off the stage and someone cranked up the radio again.

Ayame and Rin walked up to us and so did the boys.

"That song was awesome." Ayame said as she gave Kouga a hug.

"Rin that outfit…" Sesshomaru began.

"Yes." Rin said and we all waited to see what Sesshomaru was going to say.

"It's nice." He said and a huge smile broke unto Rin's face.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said throwing her arms around Sesshomaru who looked surprised but content.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I said rising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Sango said and I nodded my head.

"Kagome are you still going to sing." Miroku asked.

"No I don't think so." I said.

"Why not" Inuyasha asked. I looked at him and burst out laughing. 

"What so funny?" He asked but I couldn't stop laughing. I collapsed on the floor and started laughing so hard. Sango joined me and soon we were all laughing except Inuyasha.

"What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

I brushed tears away from my eyes and pointed to what we were all laughing at. Inuyasha looked down and saw the underwear that was stuck to his pants.

Inuyasha flicked the underwear off with one of his nails and we soon stopped laughing.

"Now you guys are so mature." Inuyasha said.

"So what do you guys wanna play next?" Inuyasha asked

"How about _From End to End" _Miroku said.

"Gibberish." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah we haven't played that in awhile." Kouga said.

"You have a song called gibberish." I said.

"Yeah, me and Sesshomaru made it up. It was kinda based off our secret language." Inuyasha explained.

"Well I think you should play that one, wanna hear it." Ayame said.

"Yeah but you guys better get back on stage." Sango said.

"Ah we have time." Inuyasha said. "Kagome can we talk."

All eyes were on my and I could feel my face getting hot. I looked towards Rin and she shrugged her shoulders. I shrugged mine and started walking away with Inuyasha behind me.

"So", I said

"I'm sorry about last night but you never gave me a chance to explain myself." Inuyasha said.

"There's no point Inuyasha, even if nothing happened between you and Kikyo you still went there for a reason because you wanted to see her, you still love her." I said.

"BULLSHIT" Inuyasha said rather loud and people stopped to look at us.

"I love you Kagome and you have to accept that. I love you now and I always will ok."

"You have to accept that we'll never be together." I said. Inuyasha shoved his head down so his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Inuyasha" I said. He pushed past me and walked towards the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Inuyasha said. Everyone got quiet.

"See recently I fell in love and not that oh this is love then when you break up you hate the other person and say you never really liked them anyway. It's that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars over the fence, World Series kind of love. But she doesn't love me back and told me we're pretty much over."

I could feel a couple of people looking at me and I could feel my face getting hot.

"Well I just want to say I'm not giving up and I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"And well I wrote this song for you."

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that  
_

I wonder if Inuyasha had heard the many nights I cried over him. I didn't notice it but I was walking closer to the stage pushing past people so I could be closer to him.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remaind unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

I remembered the morning Inuyasha said my mouth taste good even with morning breath and I could help but smile. Inuyasha's bangs were still covering his face and I kept on moving to be close to him.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

Inuyasha looked up and I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. A lump formed in my mouth as I walked up the steps to get on stage.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_

I ran toward Inuyasha, he dropped his guitar and caught me as I jumped into his arms. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We just stared into each others eyes for a moment before I kissed him. Inuyasha must have been shocked and lost his footing because we fell into the pool.

We didn't stop kissing till we heard one lone clap. Some people started joining in and before I knew it everyone was applauding. I looked up and Rin was looking at me with a big smile. I looked back at Inuyasha and he kissed me again. When we broke apart he asked the question I've been waiting for him to ask since the day I met him.

"Kagome will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

I touched my forehead to his and smiled.

"Yes," I said and the applauds became thunderous. 

I smiled at Rin, she got to do her slow clap and I got my Half-demon.


	36. A drunken ending

Lol i overslept today and missed skool so i had plenty of time to write a chapter. Well i hope you like it and plz review.

thank you inushika-inu sis for the A boy from new york city song

* * *

Inuyasha helped me out of the pool and Sango handed us towels. Inuyasha dried me off while I squeezed all of the water out of his hair. After we were both semi dry we headed back towards the stage. Inuyasha kissed me before he got back on stage and picked up his guitar.

"Well I guess this song goes out to my new girlfriend Kagome." He said smiling at me and every started applauding. 

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

Everyone went crazy and Inuyasha smiled at me.

"OK guys this is our song called _Gibberish_me and my brother wrote this when we were younger but it's still pretty awesome."

_arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford  
bida menti kosticated interserd  
thorphilliate stinded yilla billa zay  
wentora yate paravillintiniay  
paravillintiniay_

_dorga orpha dorga billa  
dorga orpha stifaleare  
dorga orpha dorga billa  
tonalation fonamere_

_stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking now_

_if I had one wish  
well I don't know what I'd wish for  
but if I had a million zillion wishes  
I'd use one to let you know that gibberish is  
not a nice way to talk to all your_

_mork sawx ippen reeby yufftabar  
higgerd quillip ernigrade du wellinshar  
lirp crawn xyfa gourk jawinstabray  
venaldo urp paravillintiniay  
paravillintiniay_

_stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking  
stop talking gibberish  
or just stop talking now_

_if I had one wish  
well I don't know what I'd wish for  
but if I had a million zillion wishes  
I'd use one to let you know that gibberish is  
not a nice way to talk to all your friends_

By the time Inuyasha stopped singing everyone was going crazy including me. I was jumping up and down until Sango tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's up!" I had to yell over the crowd. 

"It's Rin." Sango yelled back.

"What!" I yelled.

"Someone but beer in Rin's drink now's she's drunk." Sango said.

I looked over to look at Sesshomaru but he wasn't on stage, I looked back at Sango and Sesshomaru was standing next to her and I yelped in surprise.

"Who did it Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know Sesshomaru." Sango said.

"You're lying." He said.

"If I knew who it was he wouldn't be breathing right now." Sango said.

And this point the boys stopped playing because it was hard to continue without Sesshomaru playing bass guitar. 

"What happened" Inuyasha asked.

"Someone got Rin drunk." I said.

Inuyasha's eyes got really wide and then he faced Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you have to act calm." Inuyasha said.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked completely ignoring Inuyasha. 

"With Ayame inside." Sango said. Sesshomaru pushed past us and walked towards the house and we followed behind him.

We walked into the dinning room and there was Rin on top of Sango's dinning room table.

"Rin get down from there." Ayame said.

"Leave me alone, I'm dancing." Rin said.

I walked over towards them.

"Here isn't any music playing Rin now get down from there." I said trying to grabbed Rin by her ankles and pull her down. People from outside were coming inside to see why the boys stopped playing.

"Well maybe we should put some on." Rin said. She pointed towards some guy next to the radio and he turned it on. A boy from New York City started playing.

"This is….uh for Sesshomaru." Rin slurred.

_Doom, doom, doom  
Doom, doom, doom  
Doom, doom, doom_

_(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah cool, cool Kitty)  
(Tell us about the boy from New York City)  
(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah c'mon Kitty)  
(Tell us about the boy from New York City)_

_He's kind of tall  
He's really fine  
Some day I hope  
To make him mine, all mine  
And he's neat  
And oh, so sweet  
And just the way he looked at me  
He swept me off my feet  
(Yeah)  
Oo-oh-ooh-whee  
You ought to come and see  
How he walks (yeah, yeah)  
And how he talks (yeah, yeah)_

_(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah, cool kitty)  
(Tell us about)  
(The boy from New York City)_

_He's really down  
And he's no clown  
He has the finest penthouse  
I've ever seen in town  
And he's cute  
In his mohair suit  
And he keeps his pockets full  
Of spending loot (yeah)  
Oo-oh-ooh-whee  
Say you ought to come and see  
His dueling scar  
And brand new car (yeah, yeah)_

_Every time he says he loves me  
Chills run down my spine  
Every time he wants to kiss me  
Oh, he makes me feel so fiii-ine  
Oh, yeah  
Oh, yeah  
(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah, cool kitty)  
Oh, yeah  
(Tell us about the boy from New York City)_

_Oh, he can dance  
(He can dance, take a chance with a little ro)  
And make romance  
(Dance baby, cause he's a looker)  
That's when I fell in love  
With just one glance  
(He's sweet talking and coooool)_

_He was shy  
And so was I  
And now I know I'll never  
Ever say goodbye  
Oo-oh-ooh-ooooh-whee  
Say you ought to come and see  
He's the most (yeah, yeah)  
From coast to coast (yeah, yeah)_

_(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah cool, cool Kitty)  
Oh, yeah  
(Tell us about the boy from New York City)  
(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah c'mon Kitty)  
Oh, yeah  
(Tell us about the boy from New York City)  
Talkin' 'bout the boy  
(Oooh-wah, oooh-wah cool, cool Kitty)  
The boy from New York City..._

"Rin, get down." Sesshomaru said as soon as the song finished.

Rin jumped off the table and stumbled over to Sesshomaru.

"Oh Sesshomaru, lets blow this party and go somewhere else where we can be alone." She said rubbing up against him.

"You smell like beer Rin." Sesshomaru said rubbing his nose.

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

"He gave me some." She said.

"Who." Sesshomaru asked and then his face went completely blank. I looked at Rin and saw where her hands were and understood when Sesshomaru looked so stiff.

One of her hands was squeezing Sesshomaru's butt and the other one was um….touching his unmentionables.

Sesshomaru moved both of Rin's hands and she burst out crying.

"Why don't you like me Sesshy?" She asked.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said with great pain in his voice. Rin shook her head and stumbled backwards, Sesshomaru caught her before she fell.

"She's passed out." Sesshomaru said. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the couch.

"Hey man, I didn't give the girl so many beers for you to be touching her."

We all turned around and there stood a fox demon. I'd seen him around school but I didn't know his name. Sesshomaru stood back up slowly and turned around.

His eyes were red and his pupils were blue. He looked just like he did this afternoon only scarier. 

"Sesshomaru calm down." Inuyasha said rushed over to his side.

Sesshomaru growled and I could feel a shiver run down my spine. The room was completely quiet now and the fox demon was shaking in fear.

"Hey Sesshomaru I didn't know she was your girl." He said backing up.

A green whip shot out of Sesshomaru's finger tip and wrapped around the fox demon. He screamed out in pain and it looked like his skin was dissolving. Sesshomaru shot a whip out of his other hand and started hitting random things and they started to dissolve too.

Out of nowhere Inuyasha and Kouga tackled Sesshomaru and began holding him down.

"Everybody out!" Miroku screamed and everyone scattered. Someone helped the hurt fox demon out of the door and the only ones left were the eight of us.

Sesshomaru screamed as he threw Inuyasha and Kouga off of him. He looked like he was going to attack until a hand grabbed unto his pants. I looked down and Rin was holding onto him.

"Sesshomaru" she said softly. His eyes went back to normal as he fell down and sat next to the couch.

I looked around at the mess that was made.

"Well" I said. "We have some cleaning up to do."

* * *

Sango got each of us garbage bags and stared trashing plastic cups and pizza boxes.

Inuyasha and I stayed close to one another so we could sneak a couple kisses.

"I love you." Inuyasha said,

"I love you more." I said. 

"No I wuv you more." Inuyasha said.

"I wuv you more." I said rubbing my nose against his.

"My gosh you guys have only been going out for about two hours and you're already doing that disgusting lovie talk." Kouga said.

A dark blush appeared on Inuyasha's and my face.

"I think it's cute." Ayame said. "Plus you know, they were in love since like that first day in the cafeteria so leave them alone."

"You know this is Sango's house and most of this mess is because of Sesshomaru but how come neither of them is helping." Kouga said.

"Well Sesshomaru is dealing with Rin and I have no idea where Sango is or Miroku for that matter" I said.

Just then Miroku and Sango walked into the living room.

"Where were you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um cleaning up the back yard." Miroku said.

"Really." I said. "Well Sango did you get that hickey from a moth or fly."

Sango's face went red from embarrassment. "Well um…" She said and Ayame and I burst out laughing.

I dropped my garbage bag and sat down on the couch opposite Rin and Sesshomaru.

"I'm pooped." I said.

Inuyasha slid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Yeah" I yawned. "But not now." I looked at my watch it was one thirty in the morning.

"The party was pretty awesome besides the whole Sesshomaru going on a rampage." Kouga said.

"Yeah, I guess." Miroku said.

"And Rin passing out." Ayame added.

"Well I don't know." Inuyasha said. "You can't end a good party without someone on the floor."

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha an evil look and I pulled on Inuyasha hand.

"I'm ready to go Inuyasha." I said getting up.

"What are we doing tomorrow." Sango asked.

"I don't know but I'll call you and let you know." I said.

"Bye guys." I said as I opened the door.

"Bye." They said in unison.

Inuyasha closed the door behind us and we started walking towards my house.

"You know I could just carry you and we'd get there a lot quicker." He said.

"Yeah, I know but we haven't talked in so long so I don't want to miss a second with you." I said linking my arms with his, he smiled and we kept on walking. 

We made it to my backyard and Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and jumped unto my balcony. He set me down and I opened the French doors.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"I'll come back, I don't want everyone to know I slept here you know." He said. 

I nodded my head and Inuyasha pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Inuyasha's hands settled on my back.

He leaned down to kiss me and I caught his mouth on mine. He started rubbing my butt and I melted like butter in his arms. I pulled away to catch my breath and Inuyasha held me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Your kisses get me weak in the knees but besides that I'm fine." I said.

Inuyasha laughed and stroked my face. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said kissing my forehead before jumping off my balcony and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Inu prov**

**I went back to Sango's house and everybody was still there. Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor with Rin in is arms.**

"**You walked Kagome home ok." Miroku asked.**

"**Yeah, she was really tired." I said.**

"**Well what do you guys feel like doing tomorrow?" Sango asked.**

"**Well I have to work at like eight but I get off at two." I said.**

"**How about we go to the park have a picnic and play flag football." Ayame said.**

"**Oh that will be fun." Sango said.**

"**I guess, but I'm tired so I'm going home." Kouga said. "Do you want me to drop you off Ayame?"**

"**Yeah, bye guys." Ayame said as her and Kouga left.**

**Sesshomaru stood up cradling Rin in his arms.**

"**Inuyasha I'm going to stay with Rin tonight, so I'll see you in the morning." He said. I nodded my head and he was out the door.**

"**Well I guess I should be going too," I said. "Miroku do you need a ride?"**

"**No, I'm going to help Sango cleaned up some more." He said.**

"**Ok, see you guys tomorrow." I walked out of the house and ran down the street to Kagome's house. I stopped a couple feet before I reached her house because there was a car there that I didn't notice before.**

**I shook it off and jumped unto her balcony. She opened the doors as if she was waiting for me and pulled me inside. We didn't say anything we just collapsed on her bed and quickly fell asleep.**

* * *

**Kikyo prov**

**That slut stole Inuyasha from me. I stopped by at Sango's party long enough to see Inuyasha kiss that girl and fall into the pool. I went to Kanna and Kagura's house and picked them up.**

"**Are you certain they were kissing?" Kagura asked.**

"**That or he lost something in her mouth and was looking for it with his tongue." I said.**

**We were sitting in front of Kagome's house waiting to see if anything happened.**

"**Look," Kanna said. My eyes followed to where she was pointing and saw Inuyasha coming our way. He stopped by the car and I held my breath. If he recognized my scent we were done for.**

**He didn't seem to because he ran into Kagome's back yard. I opened the driver's door.**

"**Where are you going?" Kanna asked.**

"**Where do you think." I answered.**

**I followed behind Inuyasha with Kanna and Kagura behind me. We got there just in time to see Inuyasha being pulled into the house by Kagome.**

"**That bitch." I said as I opened the door to the car.**

"**What will you do Kikyo?" Kagura asked.**

"**Kanna, Kagura is your brother still in jail?" I asked.**

"**No," Kanna said "he was paroled." **

**I smiled an evil grin.**

"**Well I think it's about time Ms. Kagome met Naraku." I laughed **


	37. The Picnic

sorry it took me so long to update but i had sum serious writers block for the chapter. It sumwhat of a filler chapter neway read and review plz

* * *

I woke up my face buried in Inuyasha's hair

I woke up my face buried in Inuyasha's hair. I love the way it gleamed in the sunlight. A twirled a lock around my finger and Inuyasha's eyes blinked open.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning Sunshine." I said with a smile.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed me and I sigh in relief. I finally had Inuyasha and I don't think life could get any better.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we're having a picnic in the park today." Inuyasha said.

I got off the bed and stretched.

"A picnic." I repeated.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said standing up too. "But I have to go to work, so do you want to come along?"

"Sure." I said.

He kissed me lightly on my forehead and jumped over the balcony.

I took a quick shower and looked for something to wear. I decided on a gray tee that said Music Feeds My Soul, a pair of Bermuda shorts and some flip flops.

I just pulled the shirt over my head when Inuyasha appeared.

"Aw man I was hoping to catch you in your towel." He said.

"You're to little to late." I said with a smile.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup." I said.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped off the balcony.

I say a black motorcycle sitting in my driveway.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"It's at home, I just felt like riding this today." He said as he picked up a helmet and put it on my head.

He got on and I climbed on behind him.

"Hold on tight." Inuyasha said. My hands slid around Inuyasha's waist and the motorcycle roared to life.

"Inuyasha you're going to fast." I said.

"Well you better hold on tighter." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

I tighten my grip around Inuyasha and buried my face in his hair.

We pulled in front of Inuyasha's job and I reluctantly let go of Inuyasha. We walked into the small building and I heard Myoga's voice.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha you're late." He said. I looked around but he was no where to be seen.

"I was busy." Inuyasha said.

I looked at him and saw something small in his hand. It was Myoga!

"What the heck, you were so much bigger last time." I blurted out.

Inuyasha and miniature Myoga looked at me with puzzled looks.

"Oh." Inuyasha finally said. "Myoga is a flea demon his size increases when he sucks blood out of things."

"Like so" Myoga said and he jumped on Inuyasha's nose. I heard a faint slurping sound and Inuyasha slapped Myoga off his nose.

"Well let's go to work Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha led me into a booth flick the On The Air switch and grabbed the mic in front of him.

"Hey guys this is Cheetah always bring you the slickest songs with quickness about to bring you Dreaming of you By the Coral." Inuyasha pressed a button and the song started.

Inuyasha pulled my arms so that I was sitting in his lap. He started kissing my neck and I started rubbing his ears.

There was a tapping on the glass window that caused both me and Inuyasha to look up. It was Myoga and he was wagging a finger.

"None of that." He mouthed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kissed me once more on my neck. The song finished and I handed the mic to Inuyasha.

"Hey I'm going to play something that'll get your foot tapping. Here's _I'm Just a Kid _by Simple Plan.

Inuyasha pointed to a button I should press and the song started.

"Did you talk to Sesshomaru, is Rin ok." I asked.

"No, I didn't get the chance but I'm sure she's ok. Sesshomaru may act cold but he'd never let anything happen to Rin while he's around." Inuyasha said.

I thought about Rin's injuries and how she only got them after she was with Sesshomaru but decided not to say anything.

There was another tap on the window and I looked up and saw Myoga holding a piece of paper that said be back soon.

Inuyasha nodded and Myoga disappeared.

Inuyasha grabbed the mic and flick the song off.

"Hey guys this is Cheetah and I just want you guys to know Yellowcard is coming into two next week so I'm going to give you a taste of what they're performing and play their latest cd with no interruptions."

Inuyasha pressed play and they cd started.

"Are you going?' I asked.

"To the concert? Naw it's um you know a moon less night." He said.

"Oh, so let's watch movies at your place." I said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

I raised an eyebrow. "No interruptions huh." I said and Inuyasha grinned and kissed me on my neck.

* * *

Inuyasha's shift went by really fast maybe that was because Myoga let us go a little early or because we spent most of it making out. Who knows.

Inuyasha dropped me back off at my house so I could change went home. I pulled on a football jersey some denim shorts and my red and white k-Swiss.

Inuyasha came back ten minutes later and we headed to the store to pick up something for the picnic. We strolled down the bakery aisle and finally decided to pick up some brownies.

We were walking to the check outline when we saw Kikyo and Kanna.

"Why hello Inuyasha." Kikyo said totally ignoring me.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said like he was bored and I smiled inwardly.

"So where are you heading." Kikyo asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but we're headed for the park." Inuyasha said.

"I see,why I heard you did an excellent job at Sango's party." She said. I felt someone's eyes on my and looked at Kanna. Her face was cold and her eyes creeped me out.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.

"Yeah, I think we did ok." He said and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Yeah I heard around that the half breed was dating the new priestess."

I wasn't entirely sure what half breed meant but by the way Kikyo said it and Inuyasha's ears lay flat on his head I knew it wasn't good.

"Bitch." I said and Kikyo acted like she just noticed my presence. "You better watch how you talk to Inuyasha before I get a volleyball and knock your ass out."

I tugged on Inuyasha's arm and we started walking away.

We bought the brownies and walked back to Inuyasha's motorcycle. He secured the helmet on my head and he drove back to my house in silence.

I didn't ask what a half breed was until we were in my room.

"It's me, someone not human but not really a demon either."Inuyasha said.

"But you don't like to be called that I mean; when she did your ears drooped down." I said.

"It's hurts kinda, especially coming from Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

I kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips.

"I'd never call you that even if you we broke up."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." He said. We stayed like that, in each other arms for awhile until he went home to go change.

I pulled on a Tampa Bay Buccaneers jersey a pair of denim shorts and by red and white k- Swiss.

Inuyasha was back by the time that I was pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"You ready, Ayame and Kouga are already there." He said as he appeared in the doorway of my balcony.

"Yup, as I'll ever be." I turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He was wearing a Tampa Bay Buccaneers jersey, some shorts and red and white Fila's.

I look at myself and then at him.

"Weird." I said.

"What?" He asked. I pointed at his outfit then at mine.

He laughed and grabbed me by my waist.

"Well I guess great minds think alike." He said as we jumped off the balcony and landed softly on the ground.

This time Inuyasha brought his range rover. He opened the door for me and I slipped inside.

We made it to the park and just like Inuyasha said Kouga and Ayame were already there.

"Kagome!" Ayame squealed as we approached her and Kouga.

Ayame gave me a hug and Kouga waved him.

"So we're the first ones here huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are you guys wearing?" Kouga asked.

"It was an accident." I said.

"I think it's cute." Ayame said.

"Hey guys!" I turned around and saw Sango and Miroku walking towards us.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." We all said.

"Hi guys." Sango said as she sent down a bowl on the picnic table.

"Hello all." Miroku said he looked at me and Inuyasha.

"Wow you guys look…nice." He said. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Has anyone talked to Rin and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Here we are!" I turned around and I saw Rin and Sesshomaru walking slowly behind her.

Rin was wearing sunglasses a black tank top and some shorts, she was skipping towards us like last night never even happened.

"Hi guys!" Rin said when she finally reached us.

"Rin how are you?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"But-" Sango began but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"We're not talking about it." He said and that was the end of that.

"So what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said.

"Let the games begin!" Kouga shouted.

* * *

Kouga and Inuyasha were team captains. Our teams ended up being Inuyasha, Me. Sesshomaru and Rin and Kouga's team was him, Ayame, Miroku and Sango.

"Two-twenty, twenty-two." Inuyasha chanted he threw the ball and Sesshomaru caught it and scored the first touchdown.

"Boo-yah!" I yelled.

"Don't worry we're not going to let you win so easy." Kouga said.

Inuyasha hiked the ball again Sesshomaru went for it but Kouga appeared out of no where grabbed the ball and ran for the touchdown.

Ayame ran over to Kouga and kissed him on the cheek. A blush appeared on his cheeks and Ayame smiled.

We ended up winning the game, 42-36. Kouga's team might have fun if Miroku, didn't fumble the ball so many times.

We sat down for the picnic; I wasn't hungry so I slipped away and went to go lay on my boulder. I lay flat on my back and watch the clouds past by.

I heard a rustling in the trees behind me and I suddenly felt very uneasy. I sat up and looked around. No one was in sight but I could feel someone watching me. I slowly got up when something came rushing at me. I tried to jump out of the way but it still nicked my arm.

I felt my touched my arm and pulled back my hand it was covered in my blood.

Whatever had hit me was fast and it was still here. I looked around to see where it went but I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my side, and I cried out in pain.

**Inuyasha prov**

**I heard Kagome scream and immediately went looking for her. She was bleeding a lot. I followed her scent and I found her laying on the ground in some grass.**

**She was bleeding so much I had no idea where it was coming from. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her where it looked like the blood was coming from. **

**I sniffed around trying to get the scent of the person who did this to Kagome but she moan in pain so I took off. I ran past everybody they called after me but I couldn't waste time and stop.**

**I kept on running until I reached the Emergency room. They took Kagome away and wouldn't let me go with her. The Demon slayers had some questions for me.**

"**So how did she get hurt?" One with a ridiculous mustache asked as he sat down next to me.**

"**I don't know, I just smelled her blood and I found her like that." I said.**

"**So you have no idea what happened to her." The other one with an extremely shiny head asked me.**

"**No." I said trying to hold back tears no one would tell me how she was and I was worried.**

"**Listen kid let me tell you this if you tell us you did it the judge will go a lot easier on you." The one with the mustache said.**

"**You think I would do that to my own girlfriend." I yelled.**

**He jumped back surprised by my sudden outburst. **

"**Leave him alone." I looked up and saw Sango.**

"**Sango, what are you doing here." He asked.**

**I forgot Sango was the chief's daughter and if I had called her sooner they would have left me alone along time ago.**

"**The girl that got hurt was my friend and I would promise on my life that Inuyasha didn't hurt her. So leave him alone." Sango said.**

"**Sango, we have to question him, you know that." Shiny head said.**

"**Yes, and you can question Inuyasha later. But right now you guys can leave." Sango said looking and me and I tried to show a smile but to no prevail.**

**Stache and Baldy left short after and Sango brought me to the waiting room where everyone else was waiting. Sesshomaru handed me a shirt and I put it on.**

"**Have you heard anything?" I asked.**

"**Not really they can't tell us because we're not family." Ayame said.**

**Just then Kagome's mom and Sota walked into the waiting room. Sota ran up to me.**

"**Inuyasha what happened to Kagome." He asked.**

**A lump formed in my throat. How could I tell him Kagome got hurt because I wasn't watching her close enough? **

**Kagome's mom ran to the front desk and talked to one of the nurses. **

"**She's going to be ok." She said when she was done talking to the nurses.**

**Everyone sighed in relief but me; I wouldn't be ok until I got to see Kagome.**

"**She's going to need some stitches but besides that she'll be fine. They said we could see her two at a time who would like to go with me." **

**I immediately jumped out of my seat.**

"**Oh Inuyasha, that's your name right." I nodded my head.**

"**Well let's go." She said I followed behind her and the nurse who showed us to Kagome's room.**

"**So you're good friends with Kagome?" Her mom asked.**

"**Um yeah" I said looking down the whole time we were walking.**

**We walked into Kagome room; she looked so small in her night gown lying on the bed.**

**She eyes flicked open and she looked right at me.**

"**Inuyasha." Her voice strained to say.**

"**I'm here." I said rushing over to her bed.**

"**It hurts." She said softly and I held back more tears.**

"**I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I said.**

"**Mom." Kagome said.**

"**I'm here darling, are you ok?" She asked.**

"**I'm fine." Kagome said." Oh mom I forgot this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."**

**I don't know why I was so shocked why Kagome introduced me to her mom as her boyfriend but I was.**

**Kagome's mom smiled at me. "Hello Inuyasha." She said and I smiled back.**

**Kagome fell back asleep and the nurses said they gave her something for the pain.**

**I ended up staying the night in the hospital with her mom watching her breath in and out just making sure she was ok.**

**Kikyo prov**

"_So you're telling me she's not dead" I said to __Naraku._

"_Kikyo you can't rush these thing. I sent __Kageromaru and Juromaru to see how strong she was. I would have had them finish her off if that Inuyasha didn't get in the way." He replied._

"_Remember what I said Naraku kill Kagome, but spare Inuyasha." I said._

"_What is really in it for me?" He asked._

"_I'm working on it." I said. "Just make sure you kill that wench."_


	38. Feeling sore

I woke up and looked around. I was in the hospital my mom was asleep on the couch and Inuyasha had pulled up a chair to my bed side. I tried to remove my hand from his softly but he woke up.

"Morning Sunshine." I said tiredly.

"Kagome." He answered. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Kinda sore but besides that I'm fine." I said.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly. "Its my fault you got hurt, I should have been with you."

"It's not your fault, and I'm fine so don't beat yourself up." I said as I tried to sit up.

"No it was if I was with you we wouldn't even be here right now. I'm never leaving your side again." He said.

I sighed, I was to tired to argue with him now. I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs off the bed.

Inuyasha reached to help me stand but i shooed him away.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, just a little sore." He nodded his head and i opened the door to the bathroom.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth with the provided hospital toothbrush. I ran my fingers through my hair to make it look slightly more presentably. I carefully ran my fingers over my blood soaked bandages and was shocked how it barely hurt.

I opened the bathroom door and saw that my mom was up now.

"Kagome should you really be walking?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine mom I swear." I said as I climbed back into bed with the unwanted help of Inuyasha.

"Well it still safe to say you won't be going to school for a few days." She said as she fluffed my pillow.

"Aw come on mom I'm fine just a little sore." I said but she shook her head. The door opened and a cheerful nurse stepped in.

"Good morning all." She said with a huge smile.

"How are you doing honey." She asked me as she messed with some machine next to me.

"Pretty good actually." I said.

"Oh no need to put on a brave face you lost a lot of blood yesterday you gave us quite a scare." She said.

"No really I feel pretty good." I said.

"Well let me change your dressing." She said as she pulled up the hospital gown and Inuyasha looked away.

She carefully pulled away the bandage on my stomach and gasped.

"What is it" My mom said jumping up.

"Her wound, her stitches." She replied breathlessly.

I looked down at where the bandage was and gasped too. My wound was completely healed, the stitches were gone and there wasn't even a scar.

"How could that be?" My mom asked. I looked up at Inuyasha and he just stared at me in amazement.

The nurse almost ran out of the room to go call a doctor, who called another doctor who called another one yet no one knew how I healed so quickly.

"Ms.Higurashi we can't find a reason for why your daughter healed so quickly besides it just being a miracle." Dr.Yamada said.

My mom shook her head in disbelief, Inuyasha just stared at the doctors and I stood up.

"Well I guess I better hurry before I'm late for school."I said.

It took about a half hour before to convince my mom to let me go to school and it took even longer to convince Inuyasha. We all rode back to the house in my mom's car and Sota and Grandpa greeted us at the door.

"Kagome, how are you feeling." Grandpa asked asked.

"I'm fine grandpa well, fine enough to go to school."I said.

"That's my girl." He said with a smile.

I walked toward the stairs to go to my room and Inuyasha swept me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started to climb the stairs.

"Taking you to your room, what does it look like?" He answered.

"Inuyasha I can walk just fine by myself." I said as he kicked up my bedroom door with his foot.

He sent me down and walked towards the balcony.

"Now if you want to go to school I can't stop you but you cant stop me from protecting you." He said.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him lightly.

"It's my job." He said and he kissed my forhead."Now I'm going to go home and change I'll be back to pick you up from this spot don't try going down those stairs Kagome."

I nodded my head and He jumped from the balcony. I walked back to my closet and picked out the first thing I saw.

I slowly pulled on a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans on my surprisingly stiff body. I slowly laced up my sneakers and Inuyasha appeared in the door way.

"You ready Kagome." I nodded my head and He picked me up. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen so I could say good bye to my mom and grandpa.

"See you later guys." I said as I grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Be careful Kagome." My mom said getting up from the kitchen table.

"I'll be fine mom, I'm with Inuyasha." I said.

"I'll guard her with my life."Inuyasha said and my mom smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said.

"Sota come down here Inuyasha's going to give you a ride to school." I yelled and he appeared in the kitchen.

"Well let's get this show on the road."I said. Inuyasha carried me outside and Sota jumped into the back seat of his Range Rover. Inuyasha held me with one hand while opening the car door with the other. He helped me put on my seat belt and closed the door too.

After we dropped Sota off, Inuyasha was pretty quiet.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said gipping the steering wheel tightly.

"Come on spit it out." I said.

"I said it was nothing." He said.

"Ok, whatever." I said turning the radio up. I bobbing my head along to the radio and i could tell Inuyasha was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Stacey's Mom by Foutains of Wayne came on and i started singing along.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me-_

I was cut off abruptly when Inuyasha turned off the radio.

"Hey what gives?!" I shouted as we pulled into the school parking lot.

He parked the car and turned towards me.

"Yes." I said after he didn't say anything after awhile.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said.

"Huh? Sorry for what turning off the radio, I mean you could just turn it back on." I said reaching for the dial but Inuyasha grabbed my hand and slowly placed it back at my side.

"I'm sorry i wasn't with you when you were attacked, if I was you wouldn't be hurt right now." He said.

"Inuyasha it wasn't your fault that I went off to be alone ok, and don't worry about it i'm fine." I said.

"You looked so small." He said.

"Small?" I asked.

"So small when you were on the ground bleeding. Your skin was so cold and the scent was so weak. You could have died Kagome." He said

"But I didn't." I said meekly.

"But you could have!"Inuyasha barked so loudly I jumped back.

"You could have and it would've been my fault." He said.

I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my cheek.

"I'm warm Inuyasha, not cold, small and dying. I'm warm and breathing so please stop blaming yourself you're making me feel bad." I said.

I leaned over to kiss him and he kissed me back.

"Now come on" I said as I pulled. "We're already late for first period."

Inuyasha came to be side of the car and scooped me up in his arms.

"You know I can walk right." I said.

"Yeah but i like carrying you better." He said, i had to admit I liked it better too.

After signing in late Inuyahsa carried me to Feudal History and everyone started at us with shocked faces when we came inside.

"Inuyasha is there any reason you're carrying Kagome." Mr.Yanaka said.

"Not one that i would like to share." Inuyasha said as he walked over to me seat and set me down gently.

He kissed me on the forehead before sliding in his own seat next to me. I looked up and saw Kikyo staring at me in amazement.

I waved to her and she quickly turned around.

"Well back to what i was saying before I was interrupted by Romeo and Juliet, the sacred jewel has great power. It even is believe to have healing powers. If you had a cut and placed the jewel in it, it would close almost immediantly."Mr. Yanaka said.

Kanna's hand shot up as soon as he paused to breath.

"Yes Kanna?"

"So you're saying if someone was on the brink of death and they sacred jewel was placed in them they wouldn't die." She asked.

"Yes they would probably feel a little stiff but they wouldn't die." He answered.

I rubbed my side and thought about how stiff I felt but really thought nothing of it.

The bell rang and Inuyasha shot up to help me up.

He picked me up and walked over to Miroku and Sango's desks.

"Kagome what are you doing back in school so quickly?" Miroku asked.

"The doctors said I was good enough to go home." I said.

"Good enough! what about the huge hole in your stomach?!" Sango almost yelled, the remanding kids in class stopped to stare at us.

I lifted up my shirt to expose my stomach. Sango gasped and the crowd dispersed.

Inuyasha turned a pink color and pulled my shirt down.

"What happened Kagome?" She asked as we finally started walking to study hall.

"I don't know when i woke up I felt fine and the wound was gone." I said.

"Incredible" Miroku said poking my stomach where the wound should be and Inuyasha swatted his hand down.

We walked into study hall, Rin, Ayame and Kouga looked shocked to see me as well.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Ayame asked as Inuyasha set me down in a chair.

"The hospital let me go, it a really long story so let's just change the subject" I said.

"Ok, so everybody knowing what they're doing for their day this spring break." Kouga said.

"Yeah and of coarse my days gonna be the best as always." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't know my idea is pretty good." Sango said.

"We're going to blow your idea out the water."Kouga said pulling Ayame's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Please, me and Sesshy have the best idea." Rin siad.

"Rin a day at the museum isn't a good idea." Kouga said and Rin rolled her eyes.

"No really guys you're really gonna love my idea, it better than all my past years ideas put together." Inuyasha said.

"We'll see." Miroku said. "Kagome any idea on what your doing yet?"

All eys turned toward me.

"Uhm no yet but I didn't put much thought into it yet." I said.

"Well you better get on the ball, spring breaks in three weeks." Ayame said.

"And mid-terms in two." Rin said shaking her head sadly.

"It won't be to bad." I said.

"Hopefully." said Kouga and Sango at the same time.

The bell rang to dismiss study hall and Inuyasha help me stand up.

"Inuyasha i don't even have you in my class next period." I said as he grabbed my bookbag.

"I can still walk you." He said.

"Inuyasha Sango, Rin and Ayame can take care of me ok." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"No I'm walking you Kagome." He said.

I frowned. "If you walk me you can't come over tonight or give me a ride home." I said.

His ear twitched in anger. "Why are you being so stupid Kagome."

"I'm not handicapped Inuyasha, now I wanna walk with my friends."I kissed him and took my book bag from his hand "see you later." I said as i walked away to catch up to Sango.

I ended up regreting not letting Inuyasha take me because it hurt like hell to walk all the way to the music room.

I told the teacher how i was feeling to weel and she let me sleep in her office. I woke up when the bell rang and Inuyasha was waiting by the door to take me to ancient lanuage. He helped me to my seat and sat dwon next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You're in Kouga's seat."

"I asked him if i could sit here for a couple of days, he's sitting in mine." Inuyasha said pointing to an annoyed Kouga sitting next to an even more annoyed Kikyo.

I laughed when I saw Kikyo's face twisted in anger. Mr. Watsuki called roll them wrote Romeo and Juliet on the board.

"OK." He said. "You already know who your partner is now all you have to do is pick what scence you want.

Everyone broke off into their groups and started disscusing what scene they wanted to do.

"What scene did you havbe in mind Kagome." Inuyasha asked me.

"I really wanted to do the balcony scene its my favorite." I said.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Kagome is the sun." Inuyasha said.

"O Inuyasha, Inuyasha wherefore art thou Inuyasha.Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love."

Mr.Watsuki happened to be walking by and started appulading.

"Excellent Inuyasha and Kagome. I look forward to seeing you do my favorite scene."

"Well I guess we found what scene we're doing." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Ok i know this is hardly a place to stop but seriously i can't even remember the last time i update. This broke computer issue is really puting a damper on my writing. So i'll update as soon as i can but i can't promise that that will be soon. There maybe alot of spelling errors and i'm sry for that but i really wanted to post this today

Thanisha


	39. The drive Home

It had been four days since my "accident" the demon slayers had no leads and I convinced Inuyasha to stop searching for the person. I survived and thought we should leave it alone.

Tonight was a night of the new moon, Inuyasha and I just planned to hang at his place and rehearse a little bit of our scene. I woke up early and decided to go jogging through the park. I pulled on some sweat pants and a blue tee, shoved a hat onto my head grabbed my sneakers and headed down the stairs.

I sat down at the bottom of the stairs and laced my shoes. I slowly creped to the kitchen grabbed my keys off the counter and slipped out the door.

If my mom or grandpa heard me trying to leave they'd probably call Inuyasha so he could follow me. I started the car and drove the short ride to the park. I grabbed my ipod out of the glove compartment and locked the doors. I turned on Teenagers by My chemical Romance and started jogging.

I ran down the isolated path even though I promised my mom I wouldn't again. I stopped to catch my breath and couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. I looked around and saw no one but felt someone's eyes on me.

"Who's there!" I shouted and almost instantly Inuyasha jumped in front of me making me scream.

"What the hell Inuyasha, you scared the crap out of me." I said.

"Didn't you tell your mom you wouldn't run in this part of the woods anymore?" He said.

I looked around. "That still doesn't give you the right to track me like I'm some kind of animal."

"You're lucky I found you." He said tapping his nose. "My sense of smell is already weakening."

"To bad it's not totally gone yet." I mumbled.

"So you going to finish your jog." Inuyasha said.

"Are you going to keep following me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then no." I sighed.

We turned around and headed back toward my car.

"Have you been practing?" I asked.

"A little bit not really." Inuyasha said as he opened the driver's door for me.

I got in and turned the car on.

"What time do you want me to come over_?" I asked._

"Well around 1:00 I guess, I told the guys we have rehearsal." He said as he reached over me and buckled my seatbelt.

He kissed me lightly and shut my door.

"Be careful." He said as I backed up.

I nodded my head and he disappeared with one jump into the air.

I got back home and everyone was still asleep. I went to the kitchen and put some coffee on the stove. I opened the fridge and got out come egg, cheese, red peppers and onions. I got a pan and made myself an omelet. I sat down with my coffee just when my grandpa appeared in the door.

"Good morning Kagome." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Grandpa, how did you sleep." I asked.

"Just fine thanks for ask." He looked me up and down. "You didn't go jogging by yourself so early did you?"

"I did but not by myself, Inuyasha showed up." I said as I took a huge bite out of my omelet.

"Well thats just fine, he's a good boy that one." He said.

"Yeah, I know" I said with a smile.

Sota and my mom came down shortly after, I made them some omelets too before I retreated to my room.

I looked at the clock by my bed, it was only eight thirty. I flopped down on my bed and pulled my cover over me, hoping to get some sleep before practice when my cell phone rang. It was Ayame.

"Hello." I said.

"OH MY GOSH KAGOME GUESS WHAT?!" She screamed so loud I dropped the phone in surprise.

"GO ON KAGOME GUESS." she said.

"You've decided to deafen the world one person at a time and I'm number one." I said.

"Oh sorry but no guess what happened this morning after the meeting with the elders." She said.

"I don't know Ayame what happened."

"Me and Kouga were just sitting around on the mountain, you know the one about three years from here." She said. I did know, Inuyasha took me there once I remembered the wonderful view and the awesome time me and Inuyasha had. I was so lost in thought I forgot to answer Ayame.

"Hello Kagome." Ayame said.

"Oh sorry but yeah I know which one you're talking about." I said.

"Well we were just sitting there, watching the sun rise and Kouga was telling me how beautiful I looked and how much he liked hanging out with me. Well so he kissed me right and then guess what happened?"

"Just hurry up and tell me." I said.

"He asked me out! I have a boyfriend Kagome and its Kouga!! Kouga." She repeated like I didn't hear the first time.

"I'm really happy for you." I said.

"I mean I knew we would end up together, weather he wanted to or not but it means a lot that he actually does." Ayame said.

"Yeah well I told you, he would fall for you."

"Yeah thanks Kagome, oh my gosh I'm so excited I could burst." And with that she hung up.

I tossed my phone to the other side of my bed and closed my eyes for a brief nap.

When I woke up it was 12:30, I would have to be an Inuyasha's house in half an hour. I took a quick shower threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, grabbed my guitar and was out the door. I rang the doorbell and Rin answered it.

"Hi Kagome." She said as I stepped in.

"Hey Rin, did you talk to Ayame?"

"If you mean did she call me screaming way to loud then yeah."

"Well I'm happy for them." I said as I headed up the stairs.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sessshomaru were already in the "studio". Inuyasha greeted me with a kiss and Sesshomaru and MIroku said their hello's.

"So Kagome have you write any new songs recently?" Miroku asked.

"Not really I'm working on one right now but its now finished it." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Where's that mangy wolf I said practice at 1:00." Inuyasha said I looked over at the clock on the wall it was only 1:03.

"Calm down Inuyasha he's not eve that late." I said, just then Kouga came strolling in the door with Ayame,Sango and Rin behind him.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hi Kagome." Sango and Rin came and sat down next to me.

"Ok now that's everybody's here let's get it over with." Inuyasha said.

"Get it over with? You're the one who called us all here." Miroku said.

I could tell Inuyasha just wanted a quick rehearsal so he could get every one out by before the sun went down and the moon rose.

"Let's just get started." Inuyasha said. "Kagome."

I got up and picked up my guitar.

"How about we start with Born For This."

I stepped up to the mike and the boys started playing the beat_._

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now

__

It takes acquired minds, to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want

(We want the airwaves back, We want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
To kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds, to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No we don't want you're headlines  
We just want

(We want the airwaves back, We want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure...

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this

We finished the song and the door bell rang.

We all looked around like who we all were here so who was it.

"Did you order food." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Nope, and I'm not expecting anybody."

Inuyasha walked out of the room followed by me, followed by Rin, followed by Sesshomaru and then followed by everyone else.

Inuyasha pulled the door opened and growl, I looked over his shoulder to see who it was and sure enough there stood Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came by to return some of your things from when we were dating." She said cooly.

"I don't need it, burn it for all I care." Inuyasha said and he started to close the door but Kikyo stuck her foot in the way blocking him.

"Well I would like my stuff back." She said

"I'll mail them to you, now move your foot."

"I want them now." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Wait here." He turned towards the stairs and raced up them. Kikyo stared at me with vengeful eyes I stared right back.

"Kagome, how are you feeling? I heard about your little accident." She said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm just fine, Inuyasha knows how to make me feel good." I said with a smile.

She frowned "Well you should be more careful, you may get hurt again."

"Is that a threat?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"Its what ever you want it to be." She said.

Inuyasha came back and shove a box in her hands.

"Here take your shit and get off my property."

"Glady, but do make sure you watch over Kagome more carefully we wouldn't want her getting hurt."

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha said and he slammed the door.

Inuyasha turned towards us and I'm pretty sure everyone looked as shocked as I did.

"Lets go practice." he said and walked back up the stairs.

"Well that was interesting." Sango said when we got back upstairs.

"It sure was." I said grabbing a note book and a pen.

"What are you writing?" Ayame asked.

"lyrics." I mumbled.

After about twenty minutes I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, lets see it." Miroku said.

I passed the notebook to him and they all crowded around to see it. I picked up Inuyasha's guitar and started playing.

"It's called Misery Business." I said.

__

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

__

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

I put down Inuyasha's guitar and looked up at my friends.

"Oh my gosh this is awesome Kagome." Rin said.

"And I think I know who it's about." Sango said with a grin.

I looked over at Inuyasha and blushed.

"Well its all thanks to Kikyo." I said. "So what do you guys think?" I asked Miroku,Kouga and Sesshomaru.

"It's pretty good." Kouga said looking over the lyrics again.

"Its better than good," Ayame said. "It's talent show material."

"You think?" I asked playing the tune again on my own guitar.

"Defiantly." Rin said as Sango and Ayame nodded.

I turned towards Inuyasha.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we better stay practing it, talent shows in a month." He said with a smile.

* * *

We did practice the song for awhile but it was starting to get late and Inuyasha was getting restless.

"When are you guys gonna get the hell out of my house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Calm down, gosh." Sango said.

"What's got your panties in a bunch mutt." Kouga asked.

"Nothing." I said. "It just we have to practice our lines and its our date night"

"You guys have a date?" Ayame said. "Ooo Kouga we should have one too"

"My Thursday nights are usually free." Kouga said.

"Thursday it is." Ayame said as Kouga kissed the top of her head.

Inuyasha walked over to the door.

"Get the hell out." He said.

Everyone started walking towards the door, including Rin and Sesshomaru.

"We'll be out late tonight, so don't wait up." Rin said.

"Enetwick dans bity." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Night." I said to everyone and Inuyasha closed the door.

"What did Sesshomaru say?" I asked.

"He just said I never sleep anyway on a night of a new moon." Inuyasha said and he grabbed me by a waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He said when he pulled away.

I blushed a bright pink and headed towards the living room.

I looked out the window the sun was barely visible in the sky, Inuyasha would be transforming soon.

"Do you wanna get started now?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"We could put it off for awhile right." He said as he sat down next to me.

I swung my leg over him and sat down in his lap.

"Well what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"This." he said and he kissed me.

I slipped my tongue in his mouth and ran it around his fangs. He slowly began nibbling on my bottom lip but suddenly it felt different, not as prickly. I opened my eyes and two black ones were looking back at me. I pulled back and looked him up and down.

He looked the same only so much different. His eyes still hard a sparkle to them and his grin still made me weak in the knees but he was different. I took his hand in mine and examined his finger nails they were short just like an other human.

He kissed me on the neck.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yeah,"I said.

I kissed him lightly and got off his lap.

"Well let's get started on this scene thing." I said. I pulled the script out of my purse and Inuyasha got his off of the coffee table.

"Ok well go ahead and start." I said.

"Would'st thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" Inuyasha asked.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite" I replied.

Inuyasha looked intently at his script then threw it on the floor.

"I can't do this Kagome, not tonight"

"Ok," I said and scooted closer to him.

"Let's order that pizza." He said.

He called it in and ordered a large cheese pizza.

"It should be here in thirty minutes." He said.

I turned the radio on and Such Great Heights by the Postal Service was playing. I pulled Inuyasha up so he would dance with me and we both sang along.

__

I am thinking it's a sign  
that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images  
and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate  
that God himself did make  
us into corresponding shapes  
like puzzle pieces from the clay

true, it may seem like a stretch  
but its thoughts like this that catch  
my troubled head when you're away  
when I am missing you to death  
when you are out there on the road  
for several weeks of shows  
and when you scan the radio  
I hope this song will guide you home

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"come down now", they'll say  
but everything looks perfect from far away,  
"come down now", but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave  
this all on your machine  
but the persistent beat it sounded thin  
upon listening  
and that frankly will not fly  
you will hear the shrillest highs  
and lowest lows with the windows down  
when this is guiding you home

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"come down now", they'll say  
but everything looks perfect from far away  
"come down now", but we'll stay...

Inuyasha looked down at me and for some reason I couldn't breath. His eyes softened and for a second I could have sworn they flickered gold. He reached down and kissed me.

We stumbled over to the couch and I fell back with Inuyasha on top of me. He started kissing my neck and I breathed in and out slowly. Once I caught my breath I started kissing Inuyasha again. He tried to flip us over so that I was on top but the couch wasn't wide enough so we both went crashing to the floor.

I started laughing and he joined in.

"I think I broke my spine." I said. He rolled me over and pulled down the back of my shirt and kissed my neck.

"Does that feel better." He asked.

"A little," I said and he laughed. The door bell rang and I hopped up to get it.

I paid the guy and walked back towards the living room.Inuyasha was on the couch waiting for me. I sat the pizza down on the table and opened the box. I took out a slice blew on it a little and gave it to Inuyasha.

"Thanks but you do know my tongue isn't sensitive any more right." He said with a smile.

"Oh I forgot." I said and blushed lightly.

I ate about two slices and Inuyasha ate the rest. Even as a human he had a huge appatite.

We went up to his room and laid down on his bed.

"So since you're like this, I guess you won't be following me home." I said with a grin.

"Don't you dare think about jogging this late Kagome,It way to dangerous." He said.

"I won't." I said.

"Promise me."

"I won't." I repeated.

"Promise me Kagome that you'll go straight home." He aid in a stern voice.

"I promise Inuyasha,are you happy now." I asked.

He kissed me lightly.

"Nope now I'm happy."

Inuyasha walked me downstairs and grabbed my guitar for me. I pulled him by his shirt into a kiss. I didn't last long beucase otherwise my knees would give out.

"I'll call you when i get home ok." I said as I opened the door.

"Ok,night." He said.

"Night."

I threw my guitar into the back seat and honked the horn as I pulled out of Inuyasha's driveway. I was driving for awhile before a car appeared out of no where behind me. The high beams were on and they were blinding me.

I tried slowing down so the car would just go around me but it wouldn't.

I speed up again and started messing with the radio when my car got bumped. I thought it was just an accident so I just drove a little faster to put a gap between us but the car rammed into the back off mine again. I stepped on the gas, I just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

I had to hit the brake because something was in the middle of the road. I blinked and it was gone. I pressed on the gas and looked around for my cell phone. I had it n my hand when I was rammed from behind and lost control off the car.

It was straight off road and broke through a fence. I was trying to grab the wheel but everything was happening so fast. I hit something hard and and jerked forward causing my head to hit the steering wheel.

I touched my forehead it was hot and sticky I looked at my fingers and saw they were covered in blood.

I felt so woozy, I heard someone laughing. I looked out my window and could see the shadow of a man then everything went black.


	40. His view:Another accident

****

Inuyasha prov

Something wasn't right, Kagome had left half an hour ago she should been home by now. Maybe she did go jogging through those woods.

No she wouldn't she promised. Then why hadn't she called yet. I decided to pick up the phone and call her. She didn't pick up. I called her house phone and Sota answered.

"Hey Sota, is Kagome home yet?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Uhmm,ok thanks." I said and i hung up the phone.

I headed back upstairs to my room and opened my closet. I grabbed a hoodie put it on an grabbed a baseball cap. I put the cap on then put my hoodie on over it. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys to my car. I made a habit of not going out on the night of the new moon but Kagome was in trouble, I could feel it.

Ì got in the car and started driving to Kagome's house I hoped her car just broke down and she wasn't off at the park.

I turned on my high beams because the road so dark and it was hard to see. No sigh of Kagome yet and I tried calling her again but she didn't answer.

I stopped the car suddenly when I saw tire marks on the road. I got out of my car and stared at them for a second. I looked further down the road and I saw a break in a fence that wasn't there before.

"No" I said softly. I ran towards it and tried to look down into the ditch. My heart stopped when I saw Kagome's car slammed up against a tree. "KAGOME!"

I screamed and I waited to hear if she would call back. But she didn't.

I ran down towards her car, I stared in through the drivers window and there was Kagome her head resting on the steering wheel like she was sleeping.

I pounded on her window she didn't look up. "KAGOME!" I tried to open her door but it was jammed.

"Damn it, if it was an other night I could have ripped it off." I went around to the passenger door and it was jammed too. "Kagome!" she didn't look up it hardly looked like she was breathing.

I balled up my fist and sent in flying through the window. I punched out the remaining pieces of glass and tried to squeeze myself in.

When my whole body was in I checked Kagome's pulse, it was weak but it was there.

I got her in my arms and dragged us both through the window. I looked down at her as I tried running back up towards my car. Her forehead was bleeding and there was blood soaking her t-shirt, I couldn't see it but I knew there was a wound on her stomach.

I opened the door to my car and laid Kagome down in the back. I wrapped my jacket around her and turned to get up but I felt something grab the back of my shirt. I looked down and saw two chocolate eyes looking at me.

"Inuyasha." she said faintly.

"Kagome hold on I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No" "

What are you talking about Kagome your seriously hurt."

"Not the hospital, they're to many people."

I was racking my brain what the hell did she mean to many people it was a freaking hospital of course there would be a lot of people, then I got it.

She didn't wanna go to the hospital because there was so many people. So many people that would see me in my human form.

"I don't care Kagome,you have to see a doctor."

"Take me and I'll never forgive you." she said. Silent tears ran down my face.

"What the fuck do you want me to do then Kagome? Watch you bleed to death."

She coughed and little droplets of blood appeared on the edge of her mouth.Her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Kagome!" I cried and I shook her a little.

Her eyes opened again and she stared at me.

"We're going to the hospital Kagome."

"Home. Take me to your house."

"What the fuck Kagome,you need to be checked out."

"Inuyasha take me back home, or I'll never forgive you."

More tears ran down my face. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Take me home." She said softly as she looked into my eyes. I looked away from her and we both knew I was going to take her back to my house.

I kissed her on the forehead and closed the back door. I got in the drivers seat started the car and picked up my cell phone.

"Sesshomaru get Rin, and get to the house now. It's Kagome.

* * *

****

I set Kagome down on my bed and sat down next to her.

"Could you sing me something Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Uhmm yeah ok." I grabbed my guitar and started playing her body is a wonderland by John Mayer.

__

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

Kagome smiled and her eyes drifted shut.

__

"

"I'm still here Inuyasha, just keep singing."

__

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

Kagome."

**_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_**

**_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_**

**_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_**

**_you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_**

**_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_**

**_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_**

**_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland_**

**I stopped singing but Kagome's eyes remained close. I heard the front door shut and ran down the stairs. **

**"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Upstairs, in my room. Where's Rin?"**

**Rin appeared from the kitchen and screamed when she saw me.**

**"What happened to you?" She asked.**

**"Forget about that right now you have to take care of Kagome." I said. **

**"Yeah,yeah." She said as she started to climb the stairs. I was right behind her and Sesshomaru was behind me.**

**"Hi Rin." Kagome said when we entered the room. She coughed and more blood appeared by the side of her mouth.**

**"Hi Sesshomaru."**

**Rin knelt down by Kagome and slowly lifted up her shirt just enough to see the deep gash on Kagome's stomach.**

**I winched and my throat started to close. I felt like i was going to throw up.**

**"I need a needle and thread and a towel make sure they're all clean." Rin said.**

**"Do you know what your doing Rin?" Kagome breathed.**

**"I do, now save your energy and stop talking." She said. **

**Sesshomaru left the room and came back with the supplies Rin asked for.**

**Rin started sewing up the wound and I gagged. Sesshomaru put his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Lets go talk." He said.**

**"I'm not leaving Kagome." I said even though I needed to get out of the room.**

**"It wasn't a request." He said looking at me. I walked over to Kagome and kissed the top of her head.**

**"I love you Inuyasha." She said.**

**"Don't say that you're acting like this is the end." I said.**

**She took my hand in hers and gave me a weak smile.**

**I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. **

**"This isn't the end because I'm not done loving you. I'm not finished loving you Kagome."**

**"I'm not done loving you too Inuyasha."**

**I kissed her again and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru was right behind me. **

**We walked to the kitchen, Sesshomaru opened a drawer and pulled out some tweezers.**

**"Give me your arm." **

**I looked down and realized my arm had pieces of glass. I stuck out my arm and he started taking them out.**

**"Tell me what happened." He said.**

**"We were just here hanging out then she said she had to get home so we said our goodbyes and she said she would call when she got HOME! Ow do you have to yank them out like that." I said.**

**"Sorry."**

**"It had been like half an hour and she still hadn't called so I called her house and Sota said she still wasn't home yet so i went out to look for her. I was driving when I noticed some new tire tracks on the road and then further down the road a break in the fence. So i looked down in the ditch and I saw."**

**"Kagome's car." Sesshomaru said.**

**"Yeah." I said softly.**

**"So I ran down to go see if she was in it and there she was in the drivers seat passed out. I tried to open the door but it was jammed. This stupid human form was holding me back from ripping the damn thing of the hinges."**

**"So you broke the window put Kagome in the car, called us and came here. Why here why not the hospital?"**

**"She wouldn't let me; she didn't want anyone to see me in my human form. She was protecting me, when I never protect her." I said and Seshomaru was done picking the glass out my arms. **

**He took a towel and wrapped it around my arm to stop the minor bleeding.**

**"Don't beat yourself up." He said.**

**"Then what should I do, this is the second time Kagome got hurt and I wasn't there to protect her. If it was Rin this wouldn't have happened, you watch over her."**

**"It's not the same." He said.**

**"How?" I asked. He had no answer.**

**Just then Rin came down the stairs.**

**"How is she?" I asked.**

**"She's going to be okay right now she just needs some rest." Rin said.**

**"Okay." I said and I sat on top the counter.**

**"Okay so I'll just go ahead and ask. What the heck happened to you?"**

**"I don't feel like explaining it Sesshomaru tell her." I said as I headed up the stairs. I opened the door and peeked in Kagome was on my bed with a blanket covering her. I walked in and sat down next to her.**

**She sighed softly. "Lay down Inuyasha." She said without opening her eyes.**

**I laid down next to her and wrapped one arm around her.**

**"Go to sleep,Inuyasha."**

**I never fell asleep on nights of the new moon but almost immediately I feel asleep.**

ok i know that chapter was kinda short, ok really short but i'm computer-less and i'm trying to update as soon as possible so i don't lose you guys so plz forgive me.

Thanisha


	41. Feeling better

I woke up on Inuyasha's bed with his arms wrapped around me. The sun was up and his silver hair was gleaming in the sun light. I briefly remembered last night. I remember leaving Inuyasha's place then everything else was kind of a blur but there was one think I couldn't forget. After the crash someone stood by my window and laughed I was sure the crash was not an accident.

I looked over at Inuyasha he was still sleeping but his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I tried to wiggle free from his grip but I just ended up waking him.

"Morning sunshine." I said with a smile when his eyes blinked open.

"Kagome." He said and nearly jumped off the bed.

"You're okay. Well are you ok I mean how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok I guess kinda hungry." I said as I tried to sit up but he forced me back down.

"You should rest Kagome; you lost a lot of blood last night."

"I feel fine Inuyasha, I swear." I said as I sat up slowly.

"Kagome you had a serious wound on your stomach I think you should take it easy."

I lifted up my shirt and I saw a huge blood soaked bandage. I started to lift it up but Inuyasha shouted for me to stop.

"Kagome what are you doing you could open the wound again."

I ignored him and pull off the bandage; I was only somewhat surprised to see that there was no wound.

"Whoa what happened to the wound?"

I looked up and saw Rin and Sesshomaru standing in the door way.

"It healed," I said pulling my shirt back down.

Rin skipped over to the bed and sat down next to me.

She lifted my shirt back up again and stared at where the wound once was.

"Wow you're a fast healer that was a pretty deep gash." She said pulling my shirt back down.

"It was so deep I didn't think I would be able to close it up."

"Wait you closed it up Rin?" I asked.

"Yeah don't you remember?" She answered.

"It's a kinda a blur." I said.

"Well do you remember what caused you to run off the road?" Sesshomaru asked.

I looked at Inuyasha briefly I knew if I told him someone had forced me off the road he would go out looking for then and he would feel like crap thinking he couldn't protect me so I decided not to tell.

"I can't remember." I said and I tore my eyes away from Inuyasha to look back at Sesshomaru.

"I really don't remember much." I said and he nodded his head.

"Let's go Rin; these two probably want to be alone." He said. Rin hugged me and bounced off the bed.

"Talk to you two later." She said and they both were gone.

I looked over at Inuyasha he was staring out the window; he looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Inuyasha what is it?" I asked.

He sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"About yesterday,"

"Yeah." I said.

He took my hand and lifted it up to his cheek.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Huh?" I said a little confused.

"Last night after I found you and was about to take you to the hospital, you wouldn't let me take so no one would see my human form. And I just want to thank you."

"Oh you're welcome."

"Kagome I love you but don't you ever do that again."

"What get in a car crash?" I asked.

"Don't make me have to choose by losing you and actually losing you. Kagome you wouldn't let me take you to the hospital even though you had that serious wound you could have died."

"But I didn't" I said cutting him off. "I didn't die, I'm right here and your secret is still safe so can't you be happy about that."

"No!! This is the second time I almost lost you Kagome I don't give a damn if someone finds out I turn human on the night of the new moon but I do care if I lose my girlfriend. Kagome look at the bed sheet."

I looked down it was soaked in my blood.

"You see how much you were bleeding, I was scared Kagome I was scared I was going to lose you." Inuyasha said squeezing onto my hand hard.

I didn't want to admit it out but I was pretty scared myself but I remembered what Inuyasha said and it kept me going.

"You don't have to be scared of losing me Inuyasha because I'm not finished loving you yet."

Inuyasha stared out the window for awhile before turning back towards me and kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm not finish loving you either." He said softly.

"Good, let's do get some breakfast." I said.

"Actually it's more like lunch; it's three 'o' clock." He said.

I check my watch and sure enough it was three fifteen.

"Well let's go eat something I'm starved." I said.

Inuyasha scooped me up bridal style and took me down to the kitchen.

"How you feeling Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Hungry." I said as Inuyasha set me down in a chair.

"Want me to make you a sandwich."

"Sure thanks." I said. "So how did you learn to sew up wounds?"

"Well when you hang and two demon dogs who love to fight and but only fight but fight dirty you have to learn more than basic first aid."

"Fight dirty huh?" I said looking at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Not dirty there were just no rules." Inuyasha said.

Rin set down the sandwich in front of me and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Sure no rules but you guys had some horrible wounds, once Inuyasha almost lopped off Sesshomaru's arm.

"You almost what?!" I said.

"Hey his arm is fine okay and how about the time he stuck his fist though my stomach." Inuyasha said.

I almost choked my sandwich.

"He what?!"

"Calm down Kagome, boys will be boys." Rin said with a smile.

I pushed the plate away from me I had just lost my appetite.

"So Inuyasha." Rin said. "You turn human every night of the new moon and I'm just finding out about this."

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and that was the end of that conversion.

* * *

Inuyasha took me home in his Range Rover and explained to my mom that he would be dropping and picking me up for the next couple days because he didn't feel safe with me on the road alone.

Neither of us mentioned the accident. Inuyasha carried me up the starirs totally ignoring my protest and laid me gently down on my bed.

"So do you know what you're doing on your day for spring break yet?" He asked as he laid down next to me.

"Uhm not really but I'm working on it." I said as I rolled over so my head rested on his chest.

"Well you're going to love my day so much." He said.

"You're not going to tell me what's happen."

"Nope you have to wait just like everyone else."

I climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck.

"So." kiss "you" kiss "still" kiss "don't" kiss "wanna" kiss "tell" kiss "me."

I was going to kiss his neck again but he caught me on the mouth. His hands went from my waist down to my butt and after a few squeezes he pulled away from the kiss and whispered into my ear.

"You're going to have to wait like everyone else."

"No fair." I said as I rolled off of him. His phone started ringing and he picked up.

"Its for you, it's Sango."

"Hello."

"Kagome where the hell have you been?!"

"Well I'm at home right now." I said.

"Well why aren't you picking up your phone?" She asked.

"I really have no idea where my phone is at the moment. But what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you guys wanna go to the movies tonight."

"Hold on let me ask Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha you wanna go to the movies tonight?" I asked.

"Sure I guess." He said.

"Yeah you can count us in." I told Sango.

"Ok well meet us at the theater at nine."

I hung up the phone and put it back in Inuyasha's pocket.

"We have to be there by nine." I said and put my head on he's chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just sore and tired."

"Well go ahead and take a nap; I'll wake you up when we have to get ready."

"Ok, night." I said and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when I felt Inuyasha nibbling on my ear.

"A girl could get used to waking up like this." I said and he kissed me softly on my lips.

"What time is it" I asked.

"Eight fifteen, we should start getting ready now." He started to get out of bed but I pulled him back down and into an intense kiss.

"Wow" He said when I pulled away. "If you want we could skip the movie."

I laughed and walked over to my closet.

"I'll be back in like half an hour; I have to go shower and change."

He gave me a kiss and jumped off the balcony.

I took a shower and walked over to my closet to find something to wear.

I picked out the shirt Inuyasha gave me that said I only date musicians, a mini skirt and my white Nike high tops.

I finished putting on some make up when Inuyasha appeared on my balcony.

He was wearing a black tee that said I play guitar, jeans, black sneakers and his leather jacket. He was looking hot.

"Hey cutie." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you ready to go."

"Yeah, let's hit the road." I said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped off the balcony.

We got to the mall in about fifteen minutes and saw Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame waiting in front of the theater.

"Hey guys." I said when we reached them.

"Hey Kagome." Sango and Ayame said at almost the same time.

"Hey Mutt." Kouga said to Inuyasha.

"Where's Rin and Sesshomaru." I asked.

"I don't know they should have been here by now." Sango said.

I was going to going to go stand by Sango and Ayame but Inuyasha pulled me back and kept a firm hold onto me.

"Inuyasha what is it?" I asked and he just started growling.

I followed his eyes to the other side of the food court and saw Kikyo and her posse headed straight towards us.

I sighed I didn't have the strength to deal with Kikyo today. But I was started to get more worried about Inuyasha his subtle growl and turned into a thunderous roar in my ears.

"Inuyasha calm down." I said rubbing his back gently.

The closer Kikyo got the tighter his grip around me got.

"Inuyasha." I said but he's eyes seemed fixated on one of the boys walking behind Kikyo.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't like how he smells." Inuyasha said.

Kouga sniffed the air a bit.

"What's wrong with the way he smells?"

"He smells to close to the thing that attack Kagome in the park."

My insides suddenly went cold and my knees felt kinda weak. Inuyasha held onto me tighter and I was happy about that.

"Is he the one that attacked her?" Kouga asked.

"No but he smells kinda like the person that did."

"Maybe we should get out of here." Ayame said.

"No." Inuyasha growled.

"Hi Inuyasha, Kagome." Kikyo said as she stooped in front of us.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha managed to see between growls.

"Why Inuyasha you seem quite hostile." Kanna said.

"Shut up." He said.

"Why I don't think you've meet my cousin." Kagura said.

"That's Juromaru" Kanna said "And his girlfriend Abi-Hime."

He held out his hand out to shake Inuyasha's hand but Inuyasha just growled.

"Kagome don't you train your dog." Kikyo said with a smile.

"How about we go to the parking lot and I slam your head in my car door again." I said and Kikyo's smile faded.

"Well it's nice to see you looking so well Kagome." Kikyo said and they all walked away.

"What a bitch." I said and Inuyasha slowly loosened his grip on me.

He opened his phone stared at it briefly then shut it close.

"Rin and Sesshomaru aren't coming, Sesshomaru just texted me Rin's sick." He said.

"Well let's just go see a movie before the wick witch of the west comes back."

We bought tickets to wanted and found seats in the back.

Inuyasha held onto my hand tight and kept a very serious face during the whole movie.

"Could you relax please?" I asked him when we were walking to his car.

He growled in response.

"Inuyasha." I said and grabbed him so he would look into my eyes.

"Please try and relax, it's over." I said as I looked into big golden eyes.

"It's not over Kagome, and it won't be till I realize why that guy smelled so familiar to the think that attacked you."

I sighed but I was somewhat happy that Inuyasha was after the guy who tried to kill me it made me feel safer.

I leaned up against the car and he hovered over me.

"Thank you." I said he leaned in and kissed me softly. His hands were at my waist and I had two of my fingers hanging from his belt loops.

When I pulled back he started kissing and nibble on my neck while I moaned softly.

"That feels nice." I said softly.

"Wanna go back my place." He mumbled into my neck.

I looked at my watch it was already twelve.

"I wish but I should get home."

He started nibbling on my neck and I was wonder if my mom would notice if I didn't come home at all.

She would because my home started ringing.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Kagome where are you."

"I'm with Inuyasha mom, the car broke down we're waiting for a tow truck."

"Ok, well I'll be asleep probably by the time you get in and gone before you awake up so I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok love you mom."

"Love you." And she hung up.

"You're a great liar, should I be worried." Inuyasha said.

"No I'd never lie to you." I said as I reached up and kissed him.

"So you coming to my place, we could practice for our scene a little." He said.

"I would except I'm so tired if I go I won't to leave." I said

"Ok, I'll take you home."

We landed on my balcony and I opened to door to my room.

"Good night my Juliet." Inuyasha said giving me a kiss.

"Farewell my dear Romeo." I said and I waved good bye as he jumped off the balcony.

I watched his car pull out of the drive way and my eyes followed it down the street till I couldn't see him anymore.

I jumped on my bed and spread out.

The image of Juromaru was running though my head. I was so afraid I didn't fall asleep until hours had passed.

* * *

_**Kikyo prov**_

_**"What the hell is she still doing alive." I asked Naraku.**_

"_**Patience Kikyo, Kagome will die in good time."**_

_**"I need her dead now." I yelled at him.**_

_**Naraku stood and and walked over to me, only leaving a small space between ****us.**_

"_**I will take care of that Kagome girl whenever I feel like it**_, _**don't you rush me or I may**_ _**just kill you instead. Is that clear." He said.**_

"_**Crystal**_."


	42. To the party we go

I woke up around six because I had a nightmare. I was lying on my favorite bolder in Avalon Park. My hands were tied behind my back and it was night time. I had cuts on my face and a deep gash on my arm. I heard that same laughter that I heard the night of the accident and I started crying.

Someone stood over me and then everything went black. I jolted out of bed and looked around my dark room. I grabbed onto my pillow and held it close. Tears fell down my cheeks and I wished Inuyasha was with me.

I laid in bed for awhile and then decided to take a shower. I turned on the radio and it ends tonight by all American rejects was playing. I took a quick shower and started to look for something to wear.

I pick out a blue shirt that in silver letters said "Hold hands not grudges" and a pair on light wash jeans. I laced up my sneakers and headed down the stairs. The house was quiet which is what I would expect at six thirty in the morning.

I made myself some waffles and turkey bacon; by the time I was done eating it was seven. I climbed back up the stairs woke up Sota. I woke him up and heading back down the stairs to make him some breakfast.

I was surprised when I was Inuyasha coming down the stairs.

"Hi" I said when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, how's you sleep."

"Fine." I lied. "How about you?"

"Not to good." He said as he came around the other side of the counter and kissed me.

"Get a room."

I opened my eyes and Sota was standing at the foot of the stairs dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Inuyasha." He said as he sat at the stool and started to eat the food I set out for him.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said back and let his hands slid off my waist much to my dismay.

"Hey Kagome, mom told me to tell you that she's going to be out tonight so you have to take me."

"Take you where?" I asked as I put my plate in the sink.

"To my friend's birthday party, its tonight."



I looked at Inuyasha.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"It's not a problem as long as we have time to rehearse."

"It's at eight." Sota sat jumping out of his seat and dropping his plate in the sink.

"Well I guess its fine, now go get your book bag we're about to leave."

He ran into the living room and came back in a flash.

"Ready to go." He said and he headed towards the door.

Inuyasha opened the door for me and we all piled into the car. We got to school about ten minutes after we dropped off Sota.

We headed towards my locker and we saw Rin.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Rin, are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Oh yeah it was just one of those twelve hours flu. How about you are you still sore?"

"Just a little but not enough that Inuyasha has to carry me everywhere." I said with a smile and he frowned.

We walked towards my locker and I got out my book bag.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Going to a ten year olds birthday party." I said just as the bell rang.

"Well have fun." Rin laughed as she waved good bye.

We walked into class and saw Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, hey Kagome is Sota going to that little girl's birthday party tonight?"

"Yeah my mom's making me take him." I said.

"Good because I didn't wanna be the only teenager there, my dad is making me take Kohaku."

The late bell rang and Mr. Yanaka told everyone to take their seats.

I walked back to my seat and sat down.



"Today class we will begin talking about the history of priestess."

A couple cheers and a couple of boo's but I was excited to learn about people that were like me that had great spiritual powers.

"Priestesses were known to be dated back all the way to 300 A.D. They had immense spiritual and healing powers. They would brew herbs to heal the sick and they took care of the needy."

"They also slaughtered demons." Someone in the back yelled.

The demons in the class started talking in agreement but Mr.Yanaka told them to settle down.

I felt something grabbed my hand looked down and saw Inuyasha and my hands intertwined. I smiled inwardly.

"That is not completely true priestess didn't go around killing demons all willy nilly. They would kill only the ones that posed a threat to the village they lived in. Some demons would attack villages and they would pay for it with their lives."

"What about those dark priestesses'?" Someone asked.

"Well those are other story yes some dark priestess would kill demons for their own enjoyment but none of those are alive today. Dark priestesses were very evil and conniving people we would know if there was one among us."

I was beginning to wonder if Kikyo was a dark priestess.

"Priestess may have killed demons in the past but demons would kill them also. Over the many years priestesses and demons have gotten over their differences and have learned to work together. Inuyasha, Kagome would you mind standing up for a moment."

Inuyasha and I stood up our hands still intertwined.

"As you can see priestesses and demons have learned how to live together in harmony. Kagome a wonderful priestess and Inuyasha a strong half-demon have not let their differences get in the way of their love."

I never really noticed Inuyasha's differences we loved the same music, the same type of food and we both laughed at the same stupid jokes we didn't seem that different at all.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the class room.



Inuyasha grabbed both of our book bags and swung them over his shoulder; our hands still intertwined.

* * *

We walked into study hall and the whole gang was sitting at our table.

"Hey everyone." I said as I sat down in the chair Inuyasha pulled put for me.

"Hey guys' spring break is week after next does everybody know what they're doing for their day?" Sango asked.

"Me and Sesshy know what we're doing." Rin said with a smile.

"Me and Kouga are all set." Ayame said.

"Kagome this is your first time did you figure out what you're doing yet?" Miroku asked.

"Uhm yeah I guess so I'm not to sure if it's going to be as good as all of yours but I thought it would be fun." I said

"Well as usual no one is going to top me." Inuyasha said.

"We'll see about that." Rin said with a devious smile.

The bell rang and we all headed to our next class. Chorus was a bore but Ancient language was pretty good.

Inuyasha and I had memorized our lines and had even decided to add a little twist.

With our new twist it was impossible for us not to get an A. The class was over quickly and before we knew it, it was time for gym.

We had DG today so I changed into my green mini skirt and my long sleeved white shirt.

I stepped on onto the field and saw that the gaping hole I made was gone. I walked over to the benches and sat down next to Rin.

"Hi Kagome." She said when I sat down next to her.

"Hey Rin, you still haven't realized your potential huh?" I asked.

"Nope, I wish she would at least try to give me something to so to do instead of making me sit here the whole time."

"KAGOME!" Coach Egawa yelled. I looked over and saw that she was on the other side of the field she motioned for me to her; I looked back at Rin.



"Be happy that all you have to do is sit around."

I stood up and Inuyasha appeared in front of me.

"May I offer you a ride my beautiful Juliet." He said kneeling down before me so I could climb on.

"You may my kind sire." I said as I got onto his back.

He jumped into the air after making sure I was had a tight grip on him and we were on the other side of the field in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"KAGOME!" Coach Egawa yelled again.

I gave Inuyasha one more small kiss before I walked the few feet to Coach Egawa.

"Yes." I said somewhat annoyed that she had interrupted my kiss.

"We need to practice on barrier making." She said and she sat down in the grass.

"Barrier?" I repeated as I sat down next to her.

"Priestesses and monks can make barriers around themselves and objects."

"Monk Miroku! Get over here." She yelled.

After a few seconds Miroku was sitting with us.

Coach Egawa picked up a pebble and tossed it at Miroku.

"Show your friend how to set up a barrier."

"Gladly." Miroku said with a smile. He concentrated on the pebble and then there was a glowing orb around it.

"Try to touch it." Couch Egawa told me; I tried and it shocked me.

"Ow." I said as I pulled me hand back.

"The barriers are meant to keep whatever is inside safe. You can change the size of the barrier depending on the thought. Show her Miroku."

Miroku concentrated for awhile and then there was a glowing orb surrounding the three of us.

"Thank Miroku." Coach Egawa said and the orb disappeared. "You can go now."

"See you later Kagome." He said and he walked away.



"Coach Egawa what did you mean you can change the size of the barrier depending on the thought."

"Think happy Kagome, reach down into yourself where you feel your spiritual energy and then think happy. Take one of your happy memoirs and then you'll be able to make a barrier. The happier the memory the larger the barrier. Now go ahead and try think of a happy memory."

I closed my eyes and thought of when we were staying at the Hilton and me and Inuyasha were making out in my room, a smile appeared across my face.

"Kagome." Coach Egawa said. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was staring in our direction. I had created a barrier around the whole field.

"Oops." I said. "Sorry."

The thought of Inuyasha and I was out of my mind and the barrier disappeared

"Kagome that was excellent for your first time!" Coach Egawa all but screamed into my ear.

"Thanks." I said.

"But you have to be careful it takes a great amount of spiritual to create barrier hold it for to long and you may drain all of your energy. "

The bell rang and I stood up.

"Ok thanks." I said as I ran back towards the locker room. When I got inside Rin, Ayame and Sango were waiting to talk to me.

"Did you set up that barrier Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." I answered nervously.

"Wow that thing was huge." Ayame said.

"Especially for her first time, I remember it took Kikyo weeks just to get one around a pebble." Rin said.

I smiled I was happy to know I was doing better than Kikyo when she first started.

"It's really not that hard." I said when we were leaving the locker room.

"All you have to do is think happy and it just pops up." I said.

"So what happy thing were you thinking about?" Rin asked.



I was about to answer when I was Inuyasha waiting at the end of the hall. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Bet you it had something to do with a dog." Sango said and everyone laugh.

* * *

After school everyone was around Inuyasha's car.

"We have practice today guys the talent show is only three weeks away and one of those weeks we all know we won't be spending our time practicing." Inuyasha said.

"You already know we're going to win, I mean it's not like anyone poses a threat. Plus with Kagome's awesome new songs we're unbeatable." Kouga said.

"Thanks Kouga." I said.

"Yeah, I know Kagome's songs are great but it's really important that _we're _great before the end of spring break." He said.

"So practice at four everybody." I said.

Everyone agreed they'd be at Inuyasha's place by four and we left.

We picked up Sota from his school and he got into the back seat.

"What should I get my friend for her birthday?" He asked once he was buckled in.

"Girl's love jewelry." Inuyasha said.

"I only have twenty dollars." Sota said.

"Well we'll see what we can go." Inuyasha said as he pulled into the parking lot of a jewelry shop.

We all got out of the car and went inside. Sota went from glass case to glass case.

"I don't think I can afford anything from here." He said sadly.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, pulled out a fifty and dropped it on the floor by Sota's foot.

"Hey Sota what's that by your foot." He asked.

Sota bent down and picked it up.

IT'S A FIFTY!" He said.

"Well I bet you can afford something nice now, why don't you take another look around."

Sota went off running to find something nice.



"Thank you." I mouthed to Inuyasha.

"No problem." He mouthed back.

I started looking at some of the necklaces and one of them caught my eye. It was had a white gold chain and at the end of it was a heart shaped diamond. It looked just like the necklace my dad had given me for my eighth birthday that I lost one year when we went to the beach. I looked at the price; it was five hundred dollars way out of my price range.

Inuyasha came up from behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yup did Sota find something yet?" I asked and just then Sota ran up to me with a small bag in his hand.

"I got her a charm bracelet." He said holding up the bag.

"Then let's get out of here rehearsal started fifteen minutes ago."

We drove to Inuyasha's place and everyone was already there and not to happy the lead singer and guitarist was late.

"You said four not four thirty." Kouga said pointing towards the clock as soon as we got inside.

"We had to go somewhere." I said. "It took longer than we planned."

"It was my fault." Sota said. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to the flea ridden wolf." Inuyasha said pushing past Kouga and walking up the stairs with Sota and I right behind him.

We walked into the studio and Sota went to sit on the couch next to Rin.

"You're late." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he picked up his guitar and started to tune it.

"We had to pick up a gift for Sota's friend." I explained.

"Ok let's start with misery business." Inuyasha said.

I grabbed the mic and started singing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

The song was finished and we all looked to Inuyasha for his approval and he shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Kouga was two beats behind for the whole song and you…you were kinda flat in that last verse."

Everyone stared at me waiting for my response.

I exhaled slowly and tried to remain calm.

"Well let's try it again." I said.

We did try it again and Inuyasha said it was much better. Then we worked on born for this. Which Inuyasha thought we did perfectly.

Then everyone went down to the kitchen to go eat except me and Inuyasha.

I put my mic back on the stand and started to walk out the room when Inuyasha pulled me back towards him.

"I'm sorry I said you were flat." He said kissing me on my forehead.

"It's ok." I said. "You just want us to be our best."

"And we're only best when you're singing lead for us." Inuyasha said as he kissed me softly.

"So have you made any new songs recently?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not really but I'll see if I can think up anything some new ones for the talent show."



We sat down on the couch and he wrapped his arm around me.

He started kissing on my neck and I sighed softly.

"Did you learn how to play the song for ancient language?" I asked.

"Yeah, for the most part." He mumbled into my neck.

We could hear everybody coming back up the stairs so Inuyasha stopped kissing my neck and went to go pick up his guitar.

Everyone walked into the room and Sota sat next to me on the couch.

"Do you really think she'll like the braclet?" he asked.

"I'm sure so will but why are you so worried about, do you like her?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

His cheeks turned scarlet. "Well I mean she's my friend."

"I won't tell anyone." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome." He said.

"Well guys since that's pretty much the only songs we have so far you guys can leave or chill whatever." Inuyasha said.

I looked at my watch it was seven.

"Inuyasha can you drop us off, we should be getting ready." He nodded his head and walked towards the door with me and Sota behind him.

"See you tonight Sango." I said.

Inuyasha dropped us off at our house and told us he'd be back in half an hour.

I rushed up to my room to take a shower and wash my hair.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went straight to my closet.

I picked out a purple top with a ruffled trim and a brown and purple mini skirt. I brushed my hair and put on a caddy hat and my gold chain necklace. I was applying lip gloss when Inuyasha appeared came up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look great." He said.

"Thanks." I said turning around to kiss him.



"You don't look so bad yourself." I said looking down at his outfit.

He was wearing a black and gray hoodie and with a white polo underneath and a black shirt underneath that with jeans and converse.

I looked at the clock it was seven fifty.

"We should get going." I said.

I opened the door and walked downstairs, Sota was waiting by the front door.

"Let's go." I said and he raced out the door.

"Wow he's excited." Inuyasha said as he closed the front door behind us.

"Yeah." I said as we walked to the car.

"So Sota, where is the party exactly." Inuyasha asked once we were all in the car.

"It's at the community center in the back by the pool."

"Ok, well let's get this party started." Inuyasha said as he pulled out of our driveway.

It didn't take very long to get to the community center; we got out of the car and just followed everybody else to the back. Music was playing and little kids were running around everywhere.

"So Sota do you see your friend." I asked.

His eyes searched the crowd and he shook his head.

"Sota what's the girl's name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaede." Sota said as he tried to look for her.

"Shit." Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kaede is my sister." I heard someone say.

I turned around and there stood Kikyo.

"Shit." I said.


	43. We reminisce

Damn. Inuyasha, Sota and I went to Sota's crushes birthday party, it was just my luck that Sota's crush was Kikyo's little sister.

"Inuyasha, Kagome to what do I owe the pleasure." Kikyo said.

"We're here for Kaede's birthday party, Sota's her friend." Inuyasha said.

"Well then Sota you can go give Kaede your gift she's inside." Kikyo said pointing and Sota disappeared inside the community center.

"Oh fuck." I heard someone say which caused us all to turn around.

There stood Sango, Miroku and Kohaku.

"If I knew it was your sister's party I would have told my dad there was no way in hell I would take Kohaku." Sango said.

"Well I'm sure Kohaku would like to stay for the party but you can feel free to leave." Kikyo said and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Help your selves to cake and food." Kikyo said and she walked away.

"Hi guys." I said to Sango and Miroku, Kohaku had disappeared.

"Did you know this party was for Kikyo's little sister?" Sango asked.

"Do you think we would be here if we did?" Inuyasha said and Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we might as well eat some food." Miroku said.

"No thanks." I said. "Now that Kikyo knows I'm here I would be surprised if she spit on all the food."

Sango nodded in agreement but Inuyasha and Miroku went to go check out what kind of food they had.

They came back a few minutes later both empty handed. We all sat around the pool and started talking.

Inuyasha was sitting on a chair and I was in between his legs. We were talking about the last time we had been to the pool and I couldn't help but smile.

A shadow stood over me and I looked up and saw Kikyo standing in front of me.

"Hi Inuyasha I noticed that you didn't get anything to eat so I thought I would get you some Raman." Kikyo said sticking a bowl in Inuyasha face.



I could see Inuyasha's mouth watering and I could feel he didn't want to take it because I would get mad.

"Go ahead and take it Inuyasha." I said with a sigh.

"Thanks." He said to Kikyo she smiled and walked away.

Inuyasha scarfed down the Raman in a matter of seconds and he set the bowl down on the floor.

"Did you enjoy it." I asked.

He nodded his head and pulled me closer towards him.

I rested my head on his chest and watched the little kids run around and the other ones that were in the pool.

Inuyasha was playing with my hair twirling a strand around his finger and my eyes drifted shut.

"You like kids huh Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot." I yawned.

"You think you'll have mine some day." He said and my eyes shot open.

I looked up at him and he smiled my favorite grin the one that made me weak in the knees.

"Yeah." I said." Some day." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes again.

"You guys wanna go for a walk?" Sango asked. "I'm tired of sitting around here."

"I'm pretty cozy right here." I said as I snuggled up closer to Inuyasha.

"Ok we'll be back." Sango said and she and Miroku walked off.

Inuyasha and I stayed put and just stared up at the stars.

"Can you see the big dipper?" He asked.

"Uhm I think that's it over there."I said pointing up.

"It just looks like bunch of dots to me." He said with a sigh.



"Ooo a shooting star." I said as I sat up. "Star Light Star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight."

I closed my eyes tightly and wished that Inuyasha and I would be together forever.

"What'd you wish for?" Inuyasha asked when I leaned back to rest on his chest.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true." I said.

"That's a birthday wish." He said.

"Same thing." I said. "Did you make a wish?"

"I already have everything I need." He said pulling me closer to him.

"They're about to cut the cake." I heard someone say and everyone raced inside.

I reluctantly got up and Inuyasha grabbed my hand. We followed everyone inside and saw who I assumed to be Kaede in front of the cake and Sota and Kohaku on each side.

An adult lit the candles and everyone started singing happy birthday.

"Where's Kikyo?" I asked. "You would think she'd be here for her own sister."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

I scanned the room for Kikyo and she was nowhere to be seen.

Kaede blew out the candles and everyone started clapping.

"Would did you wish for." Someone asked.

"I can't tell." She said and everyone laughed.

"Told you it was only for birthday wishes." Inuyasha said.

"It's stars too." I said and Sango and Miroku came up next to us.

"Hey guys you've been gone for awhile." I said.

"Yeah." Sango giggled and Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ew." Inuyasha said as he took my hand and lead me outside.

We went to go sit by the pool and I dangled my feet in it.

"Do you know what I realized?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"Our one month anniversary is only a couple days away."



"Wow it's been a month already." I said as Inuyasha wrapped his around me.

"An awesome month." He said as he kissed my neck.

"What should we do to celebrate?"

"I've got some plans." Inuyasha said.

"You're not going to tell me about them are you?"

"Nope you'll figure it out as we go along."

I heard a door swing open and saw Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Sota coming our way.

"Kagome we're about to leave I can't stand being here any longer." Sango said.

"Ok." I said standing up.

I stared at Sota his face was really goofy looking.

"Sota what happened to you?" I asked as he walked past me.

"Hmm." Was all he said as he walked towards the car holding his cheek?

"Bet Kaede liked his present." Inuyasha said as he stood up and took my hand.

"Oh boy." I said as we got into the car the thought of my brother and Kiky-ho's sister mad me sick.

When we were in the car Inuyasha kept scratching his nose and inhale deeply, I wonder what that was about.

When we got to the house Sota went inside but me and Inuyasha stayed out on the porch.

"So in two days I can expect to have the best day of my life." I said.

"Even better." Inuyasha said as he pulled me close toward him.

"Even better." I repeated as I reached up and kissed him.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and I sighed softly.

"If the evening includes any of that I'm sure it'll be the best day of my life." I said as Inuyasha stuck his nose in the crock of my neck and inhaled.



He switched to the other side and inhaled too. He looked up and me and sniffed the top of my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing I just want to smell you. Your scent it's like lilac and lavender."

"Oh." I said and I kissed him one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I slipped inside.

**Inuyasha prov**

**What the fuck is happening to me, why can I barely smell Kagome or anything else for that matter. What's going on?**

_**Kikyo prov**_

"_**Naraku I made it much simpler for you. Tonight at my little sisters party I served Inuyasha some food and managed to put in some **__**Mishima-saiko in his raman. It will dull his sense of smell over the next two days; by the mid afternoon on the second day he won't be able to sniff out anything at all." I said.**_

"_**Excellent work Kikyo but I think it would be wise to leave it up to me, like I told you I will take care of Kagome in my own time."**_

"_**Yes Naraku." I said softly. Kagome was going to pay for ever messing with me.**_

* * *

I walked into my room and spread out on my bed. I couldn't believe that Inuyasha and I had been going out for a month already; it went by so quickly.

I curled up to my favorite teddy and thought about how Inuyasha and I spent the night staring at the stars.

It only took a second for it to come to me I grabbed my guitar and my song notebook and the rest is history.

I woke up early the next morning excited tomorrow would be my one month anniversary with Inuyasha. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly.

I pulled on a white shirt and had a yellow peace sign on it, my yellow skinny jeans and my white tennis shoes.



I grabbed my book bag and headed down the stairs Sota was sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons.

"Het Sota you never told me how Kaede liked her present." I said as I sat next to him and he turned scarlet.

"She really liked it." He said touching his cheek.

"That's good." I said as Inuyasha honked the horn outside.

"Let's go Sota." I said swinging my bag over my shoulder.

I opened the door to walk out and screamed.

"MY CAR!" I yelled as I ran up to it. My car was in perfect condition.

"What happened." I asked Inuyasha as he can around the front to give me a kiss.

"I got a tow truck to fetch it out of the ditch, and sent it to an auto shop to have it fix.

I squealed in excitement and hopped into the driver's seat.

I didn't mind Inuyasha taking me places but I loved to be behind the wheel of my own car. I jumped back out and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's no big deal." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"It is to me." I said with a smile.

"We're going to be late." Sota said, I hadn't even noticed that he was already in the back seat.

I jumped back into the driver's seat and cranked up the radio.

"Seatbelts." I said and stepped on the gas pedal.

After we dropped off Sota and parked my car in front of Avalon Demon High. Inuyasha and I sat on my trunk and got in some much needed making out time.

"Get a room." I opened one eye and saw Ayame and Kouga standing in front of us.



Inuyasha gave Kouga the finger and kissed me one last peck before pulling away and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi, guys." I said.

"Hey Kagome, how was that little girl's birthday party?"Ayame asked.

"Well it wasn't to bad considering that the little girl was Kikyo's sister." I said.

"Wow that must have sucked." Kouga said.

"It wasn't to bad." I said just as the bell rang.

Kouga and Ayame waved goodbye as they headed to their first period but me and Inuyasha stayed still not wanting to get up.

"I'm not really in the mood for school today." Inuyasha said.

"Me neither." I said truthfully.

The halls were becoming less and less full.

"What do you want to do?" I asked and Inuyasha grinned my favorite smile.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

He climbed into the driver's seat and I hopped into passengers. We left the parking lot just as the late bell rang.

We were driving for about an hour before I decided to ask Inuyasha where we going.

"No where we haven't been before." He said with a smile.

We stopped at a gas station to get some food and a blanket.

"Does this seem familiar?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not really." I said after I thought about.

When we got back on the road I tried to look at everything we passed to see if I could remember anything and then I remembered where we were going.

"To the mountains." I said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he took my hand in his.

* * *



It took another two hours but we finally got there.

I climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped into the air and didn't stop until we reached the peak.

He laid down the blanket and we sat down.

Inuyasha ate a bag of chips and a box of honey buns while I nibbled on some cookies.

After Inuyasha finished a soda he pulled me closer to him.

"I remember the last time we were here I told you that I was falling in love with you, do you remember."

I did somewhat I remember being sleepy in the car and not knowing if it was reality or a dream when he said it.

"I thought I was dreaming when you did." I said as I leaned against him. "It seemed to good to be true, it still does."

"Well I do." He said as he kissed my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said "So about tomorrow."

"Still not telling you." He said.

"Come on I have to buy something and I want to what if I should dress up or not."

"It's all taken care of." He said as he sniffed the top of my head.

"Oh really how?" I said.

"With a little help from friends." He said with a smile.

"Which friends?" I asked.

"Rin and Sesshomaru."

"So they know what we're doing." I asked hoping I could weasel it out of Rin later.

"Nope just me, myself and I." Inuyasha said with a grin.

I reached up and started rubbing his ear and I could feel and hear the rumbling in his throat.

I started kissing his neck and the rumbling got louder.



"Please tell me." I said in a small voice.

"This isn't fair." He said softly.

I reached up and softly nibbled on his ear.

"Please." I said again.

He pulled me unto him and kissed me softly. His hands lay comfortably at my waist and mine were playing with his ears.

I took one of my hands down and intertwined it with his.

I pulled away and started kissing his neck again.

"Please."

"I want it to be a surprise, so please stop asking." He said.

"Ok." I sighed.

"You'll know in a couple hours anyway." Inuyasha said as he stuck his hand into my back pocket and took out my iPod.

He turned on **Stop and Stare **by One Republic and stared singing while I hummed along.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?  
_

_  
They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, Some never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there'  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need, what you need_

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?_

"One hint." I said after he stopped singing.

"We're going to a place you really love, but that's it." He said.

"Ok." I said and I kissed him on the cheek.

I rolled off of him and he wrapped his arm around me. I turned around so that I was flat on my stomach and rested my head on his shoulder.

There is something about Inuyasha that makes me feel so comfortable,; whenever I was with him I was just softly lulled to sleep by his presence.

Today was no different last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Inuyasha humming along to Bad Day.



* * *

I woke up because I was getting wet, my first thought was that Inuyasha was dropping water on me to wake me up but I opened my eyes and realized it had started to rain.

I sat up and Inuyasha dropped the blanket on top of my head so my hair wouldn't get wet. He stuffed the remaining food in the bag and knelt down so I could get on his back.

I did and secured the blanket around both of us so that he wouldn't get wet either.

He jumped off the cliff just when lightning struck and I screamed.

"You ok Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said feeling kinda dumb. "Sorry."

"It's fine" he said as he let me down when we reached the ground.

He took my hand and he started running towards the car. I slipped on a wet stone which caused me to fall back and take Inuyasha down with me. He feel on top of me with a thud slightly knocking the wind out of me and I started laughing.

"What's so funny about falling?" He said with a chuckle.

"The last time we fell like this in my room." I said with a smile and a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Well let me do now what I wanted to do then." He said as he kissed me softly.

He nibbled on my bottom lip while running his hands up and down my thigh. I sighed softly but then he pulled away with his ear twitching.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he pulled me into a sitting position.

"Someone's coming." He said and looked up toward the cliff. I looked up to and soon saw a bunch of wolves staring down at me.

"Oh it's just them." Inuyasha said as he pulled me up.

"Them?" I said.

"Kouga's family." Inuyasha said and he waved to them. They howled in response then disappeared.



"Those wolves don't look anything like Kouga I mean those just look like regular wolves." I said.

"They are but they're still a part of his family." He said as he took my hand and led me to the car.

We got inside and he turned on the heater because I was shivering from being so wet.

I looked at the clock it was twelve though.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I don't really know." He said as we made our way back to the highway. "We could go hang at my place."

"Sure." I said still shivering from being cold.

"You should probably take off the shirt." Inuyasha said and I stared at him.

"You're going to get a cold, and I don't want you all sick on our anniversary." He said taking one hand of the wheel to squeeze some water out of my hair.

"I doubt shivering in my bra will be any better," I said.

"You couldn't be as wet."

I thought it over and I didn't want to spend my anniversary sneezing and coughing up phlegm, so I pulled the shirt over my head and place it on the dash board.

Inuyasha didn't really notice but when he did he almost swerved the car into another one.

I laughed softly and wrapped the blanket around me.

* * *

By the time we got to Inuyasha place school was out and everyone was there.

"Where were you to?" Sango asked when we got inside.

"Out." Inuyasha said.

"We weren't really in the mood for school." I said as I sat down on the couch in the living room next to Rin.

"Well the signup sheet for the talent show went up today." Kouga said.



"You guys sign us up right?" Inuyasha asked as he got himself a glass of juice.

"Yup the first one and guess who was the second person to sign up." Miroku said.

"Kikyo!" Rin yelled before me or Inuyasha could guess.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha said and he suddenly started laughing.

"What talent is she going to do? Piss someone off?" He said.

"Sing." I said remembering the earlier rumors of her singing by herself.

"Wow well it's not like she's any competition." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the couch next to and pulled me into his lap.

"Sure isn't." Ayame said.

"Could we hurry up and practice." Kouga said.

"It's Thursday." Ayame said with a smile, we all stared with blank expressions.

"Our date night." She explained.

"Sure I got stuff to do tonight too." Inuyasha said as we stood up.

"Anniversary stuff?" I asked.

"You know it." He said with a smile and kissed my forehead. He grabbed me up and swung me over his shoulder.

We all went up the stairs and he sent me down when we got inside the studio.

"I have a new song guys." I said.

"Let's hear it." Inuyasha said and I picked up his guitar. I thought about my inspiration for the song; me and Inuyasha under the stars at Kaede's party. I looked up at him, he smiled my favorite grin and I started playing.

_Oh star fall down on me  
Let me make a wish upon you  
Hold on, let me think  
Think of what I'm wishing for_

_Wait, don't go away.  
_

_Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
I had it.  
But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade.  
And I won't let you fall away.  
From me.  
You will never fade away from me._

I stared into Inuyasha's eyes the whole time I was singing; my eyes glued to his and he stared back just as hard.

_And now I let my dreams consume me,  
And tell me what to think.  
But hold on,  
Hold on.  
What am I dreaming?_

_Wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
That I had it.  
But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade away.  
I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away._

_And I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away.  
And I won't let you fall away from me,  
You will never fade..._

_Oh star fall down on me._



I barely put the guitar down before Inuyasha pulled me up and kissed me.

"Oh brother." I heard Kouga say and I smiled under the feel of Inuyasha's lips.

* * *

We practice for about an hour before Ayame and Kouga had to leave. The six of us started to watch a movie but half way into it I decided to leave.

"You know you don't have to leave so early the anniversary stuff won't start until later tonight." He said as he hovered over me, who was leaning against my car.

"I know." I said. "But I have to go get your gift." I said.

"You don't really have to get me anything." He said. "You're the best present a guy could ask for."

"I know." I said joking. "But I want to get you something so I'll talk to you later tonight."

He reached down kissed me and opened my car door for me.

"Thanks again, for my car." I said as I started the engine."

"Like I said no problem." He said.

"To me." I said as he kissed me one last time.

I pulled out of his driveway and headed toward the mall.

* * *

I didn't get home till around eleven almost twelve, I had no idea what to get Inuyasha and I wasn't even sure if he was going to like what I got him.

When I got inside I went straight to my bedroom, put Inuyasha's gift in my closet, changed into some shorts and a tee shirt and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey."

I turned around and Inuyasha was standing on my balcony. I reached my arms out and he came over and lay down next to me.

"Hi." I said softly.

"You're tired?" He asked as he pulled me close to him.



"Very." I yawned.

"Well just stay up a little longer." He said pointing to the clock it was eleven fifty two.

"Ok." I sighed but I let my eyes drift shut.

I was almost asleep and I felt Inuyasha's lips on mine. He pulled me closer to close what little space was between us. He sucked and bit down on my bottom lip softly. His hands down the back of my shorts; caressing my butt.

He broke away from the kiss and started to lightly kiss my neck.

"5…4…3…2…1 Happy Anniversary Kagome."

"Happy Anniversary Inuyasha."

He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep there in his arms.

* * *

Hi hi guys this was like my longest chapter ever so i hope you enjoy, but i kinda need some help if you have any idea what kagome should get Inuyasha i would love it hear it cuz right now i'm drawing a blank

Also if you want to get in contact with me messaging isn't the best way either say wat you want to in a review or add me on myspace and message me there because i hardly check my email and you may get a response months later sry about that by the way

anyway plz leave reviews

Thanisha

* * *


	44. Our anniversary

I woke up feeling so alone. I blinked my eyes open and noticed that Inuyasha had already left, I missed the warmth of his body next to me.

I sat up and looked to my left there was a huge bouquet of lilies, my favorite flowers on my night stand.

I got up and read the note attached to them.

_Kagome,_

_I really don't know what a love letter should be like so I'm putting down my thoughts in words as much as I can._

_I love you. I love every single thing about you, I love the way I feel when I'm with you and I love how when you look at me you look like you're looking at something great and not some weak half demon. Your smile brightens my day and your laugh makes me feel so good inside. If I'm away from you for even five minutes I feel this ache in my chest and I know it because without you I would be lost. I may have gotten along before but now that I have you I'll never let you go because you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I want you to know I love you more than life it's self and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_Love Inuyasha_

_P.s I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I had to go take of some things, I won't be at school today but you have to know I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you mind, body, and soul and I couldn't picture my life without you in it. Be ready by seven._

I reread the note then held it to close to my chest. I loved Inuyasha more than words could say, more than I thought it was possible to love somebody and I couldn't picture my life without him either.

I walked to my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.



I walked over to my closet and picked out a plain black shirt and a pair of Bermuda shorts. I laced up my sneakers and headed down stairs.

Sota was eating cereal in the kitchen and my mom was sitting at the dining room table.

"Hi mom, seems like I haven't seen you in days." I said as I made myself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh hi Kagome, yes I've been so busy these days" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh mom I might be out late tonight, it's Inuyasha and my anniversary."

"Oh Kagome." She said with a sad look on her face.

"What, what is it mom?" I asked.

"Your grandfather went out of town for a conference and won't be back until Sunday." She said.

"Ok…"

"I'm going to be at the office late tonight." She said as she looked at Sota.

"Mom you can't, Inuyasha planned a whole thing out. Come on mom." I said.

"I have no choice Kagome." She said.

"Wait wait what if Sango could watch him until I get home." I said with hopeful eyes.

"Ooo that would be fun to sleep over at Kohaku's mom." Sota said jumping off from his seat.

"Well." My mom said thoughtfully.

"PLEASE, please please." We begged.

"Ok but make sure you remind me though I have so much on my mind I may forget." She said.



"Ok, well we should be leaving now, let's go Sota." I said.

I dropped my bowl in the sink, picked up my book bag and headed outside to my car.

Sota got in the front seat and we speeded off towards school.

I sat on the trunk of my car in the parking lot of ADH wishing Inuyasha was with me.

I wasn't alone for so long because Sango came over to seat next to me.

"Hey you, where's Inuyasha." She asked.

"I don't know getting ready for our anniversary surprise I guess." I said.

"Ooo so are you excited?"

"More than you know." I said with a smile and told her about the note Inuyasha wrote me.

"I'm really happy you have each other Kagome." She said."

"Thanks me too, and I'm happy you have Miroku." I said.

She blushed at that. "Yeah, I just wish that he would ask me out already."

The bell rang and we headed off to first period.

When we walked into Mr. Yanaka's class **MID-TERMS** was written on the board in big bold letters.

"I totally forgot about mid terms." I told Sango.

"Whoa me too with the project in ancient language, the talent show and spring break I have no more room in my head to think about it."



The late bell rang and I scurried to my seat. I looked at Inuyasha's empty seat next to me and sighed and wished the day would go faster so I would see him tonight.

Mr. Yanaka discussed what would be on the midterm and what we should study more than other things. I took notes but barely listened I missed Inuyasha so much,

I started to stare out the window and almost screamed when Inuyasha popped out of nowhere.

He smiled my favorite grin and waved slightly.

"_What are you doing here?" _I mouthed.

"_I needed to see you." _He mouthed back.

I blushed and blew him a kiss. He caught it and placed it on his lips.

He waved a sad goodbye and then he was gone just as fast as he came.

I was sad that he wasn't in class with me but happy with the fact that I wouldn't have to wait until tonight to see him.

I finished taking the notes and the bell rang to end first period.

"Well one down five to go." I said to myself quietly.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on forever, finally we made it to gym and my mood brighten up a little at least we would be in a class where I shined.

After dressing out for DG, Couch Egawa made us all sit on the bleachers.

"OK, here's what's going to happen for your midterm. Demons you will fight another demon until I order you to stop. Demon slayer you will protect your "village" against an attacking demon. Monks and priestesses will do the same using their own spiritual power. It's easy GOT IT!"



Everyone mumbled yes and she set us off to go train.

"Hey Sango can you explain the whole midterm thing again." I said.

"Sure for demons like Inuyasha and Kouga, they will have to battle each other. For demon slayers like yours truly an attack on a village will be staged and we'll have to protect the other students using our weapons. For monks like Miroku he will use sacred scrolls, and for priestess like you; you will us your sacred arrows and other spiritual powers."

"Oh." I said softly wondering if I would do well; I guess Sango could hear the worry in my voice.

"You'll do fine; you're the best priestess ADH has had." She said.

"Thanks." I said as went to go sit next to Rin.

"Hey Kagome, you excited about tonight." She asked.

"Yeah more excited than I've ever been." I said truthfully. "So I heard you helped him a little."

"You're not getting anything out of me because one I don't know anything and two Inuyasha would kill me."

"Come on Rin just tell me what you're helping with." I said

"I'm just going to be there to help you get ready." Rin said.

"So did he buy me something, or are we going shopping."

"Really Kagome all I know is that I'm supposed to be at your house at five." Rin said.

"Damn it." I said.

Rin giggled slightly.



"Kagome I don't know what Inuyasha has planned but I know it's going to be great so stop stressing over it ok."

"I'm not stressing I'm just so excited I want to know what's going on." I said.

"Stressing" Rin coughed.

The bell rang I couldn't be happier one more class and I would be free.

My calculus teacher talked about the mid-term but I could hardly concentrate I stared at the clock waiting for the bell.

I felt like I was going to die the minutes hand moved so slowly but finally the bell rang and I was free.

I raced out to the parking lot and jumped into my car without saying goodbye to anyone. I went home changed into some sweats and ended up at Avalon Park.

I turned on my iPod put the head phones in my ears and started running. I ran around the path twice before I decided to take the back road that lead to my favorite spot.

I stopped running because my legs were on fire. I rested on my favorite boulder and rubbed my burning legs. I checked my watch it was only three thirty.

I stretched out and tried to get imagine what Inuyasha and I would be doing tonight.

I really had no idea what he had planned but I knew Rin was right whatever he had planned it was going to be great.

I thought about Inuyasha and all the wonderful things that he planned for us in the past and I knew I was in for a treat if he said I was going to have the best night of my life.



I stood up after about half an hour once my legs stopped burning and decided to head home, Rin would probably be on her way by the time I got there.

I hopped in my car blasted and the radio to American Idiot.

I got home and jogged up to my room, I screamed when I saw Rin on my bed.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you get ready." She said smiling.

"In about an hour." I said looking at my watch.

"You can never get ready to early." She said standing up and walking up to me; she pinched her nose.

"Kagome, you stink."

"I want jogging." I said in my defense.

"Well go take a shower, and wash your hair while you're in there." She said playfully pushing me toward the bathroom.

I followed orders and took a shower and washed my hair. I stepped out in the bathroom in a tee shirt and shorts.

I checked the time it was five fifteen.

"An hour and forty five minutes until my date and I still don't know how I'm suppose to dress."

"Don't worry about it now sit down so I can blow dry your hair." Rin said patting the chair in front of her.

I sat down and let Rin blow dry my hair. When she was done it was five thirty five only one hour and twenty five minutes until I got to see Inuyasha.

"So Kagome do you want your hair up or down?" Rin asked.



"I don't know Rin it depends on the outfit." I said just then someone knocked on the door to my balcony.

I knocked my chair over trying to run for the door. I opened it but no Inuyasha; I looked down and saw a red bag with a bow on it. I took it inside and closed the door.

"What's that?" Rin asked when I set it down on my bed.

"I don't know." I said as I pick up the small card and read

_Wear me._

In Inuyasha's hand writing. I showed it to wear and she smiled I threw all the tissue paper into the air then reached in the bag and pulled out a dress.

"Well go try it on." Rin said.

I dashed to the bathroom and slipped into the dress. I came out of the bathroom and Rin gasped.

"You look so beautiful Kagome." She said.

"You really think so." I said twirling in front of the mirror.

"Breath taking." She said coming up behind me and pulling my hair back into and up do.

"Up it is." I said.

"Well go take it off we don't want to get it dirty."

I reluctantly changed back into a tee shirt and shorts and Rin started on my hair.

I tried to peak a glimpse but she wouldn't let me.



She started on my make up; I was told to pout my lips and close my eyes but I was still not allowed to look.

"Ok Kagome, you can look now."

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times, just to make sure I was seeing correctly. I looked well…great.

Rin had curled my hair into small ringlets, pull it up into a bun and let several small curls fall freely onto my face.

She had applied silver eye shadow to the point where it was almost invisible but made it look as if my skin was sparkling. She had lightly brushed blush over my cheeks so they looked rosy and lively and red lip stick lingered on my lips.

"Oh my gosh Rin." I said after awhile.

"Hurry up and put on the dress Inuyasha should be here and minute." She said as I hopped out of the chair and dashed to the bathroom.

I hurried to get into my dress and strap up my stilettos.

I twirled in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in place and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed Inuyasha's present from my closet and headed toward the stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Sota appeared from out of the kitchen.

"Wow Kagome you look great." Sota said.

"Thanks." I said as I reached the bottom step.

"So when are you taking me to Sango's house." Sota said

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot to even ask her if you could sleepover." I said and I heard a car honk.



"That's Inuyasha." I said looking at the door.

"I could take him over to Sango's place." Rin said as she came down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Rin." I said as I gave her a hug. "Thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome Kagome have fun on your date; and happy anniversary." She said.

I kissed Sota on the top of his head and went to open the door; I was shocked when I saw an old man standing in the door way instead of Inuyasha.

"Uhm can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Miss. Higurashi?" He asked.

"Uhm yeah I guess." I said.

"Well I'm going to be your driver for tonight, name's Mr.Suzuki" He said.

"Driver?" I said and you point to the driveway.

I stuck my head out of the door way and gasped. Sitting in my driveway was a white stretch hummer limo.

"He sent a limo for me!" I shrieked.

Sota and Rin appeared behind me.

"Wow." Sota said.

"Hurry up and get out of here Kagome; Inuyasha's waiting." Rin said as she gave me one last hug.

"Bye guys tell Sango if she needs me to call me on Inuyasha's phone" I said as I waved to them from the limo.

I climbed into the back seat and Mr. Suzuki closed the door behind me.



I held Inuyasha's present close to me and waited anxiously to meet up with my beloved half demon.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**Only a little bit longer until I saw Kagome and our date would begin. I don't know why but I felt nervous, my stomach felt all queasy.**

**I didn't know if I was related to the fact that my sense of smell had diminished to that of a humans but I wasn't going to let that bother me tonight was going to be all about me and Kagome; and us celebrating a great month together.**

**I fixed my tie to make sure it was on straight and started to pace the room.**

**I checked the clock it was seven fifteen, Kagome should be here soon. My cell phone started to ring and I jumped over a chair to get it.**

"**Hello." I said.**

"**Mr. ****Takahashi it's me Mr. Suzuki you told me to call once I was a couple minutes awhile well I am."**

"**Ok thanks." I said and hung up the phone I straightened my tie one more time and walked over to the radio. I pressed play and put the volume as loud as it would go.**

Back to me

(ok like once before I suggest you listen to Stolen by dashboard confessional, it sets a mood )

The limo finally came to a stop and my heart was beating double time. The door was opened and the smell of salt water hit my nose.



We were at the beach house. I smiled inwardly and stepped out of the car. The song _Stolen _by dashboard confessional started playing loudly inside the house. I started walking up the walkway and I could see the rose petals beneath my feet.

As I walked towards the house I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flying around. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. I reached to knock but the door swung open slowly on its own.

I stepped inside and gasped. The lights were dimmed and the whole room was filled with candles. The floor was covered in rose petals and Stolen was playing louder than before. I stepped deeper into the room, looking around for Inuyasha.

"Looking for me." I heard his voice and I sighed happily as I turned around to face him.

He looked so good standing there in a black suit, with a red shirt and black tie. He held a bouquet of red and white calla lilies in his hand and he smiled at me, making me feel weak in the knees.

I stepped towards him slowly and he did the same.

**Inuyasha prov**

**Kagome looked beautiful in the dress I picked out for her. It was a black strapless dress with a red bow that tied behind her back. It came up a little above her knees and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. It clung to her body in all the right places and I was glad to be able to say that she was mine, and she always would be.**

**I started walking towards her slowly wanting to remember every second. We seemed so far apart and I was getting restless;** **Kagome must have felt the same way because she started running to close the distant. I dropped the flowers and she jumped into my arms.**

**I lifted her up above me and stared at her beautiful face, she smiled softly as I started lowering her. I set her back down on the floor and lifted her chin up toward me.**

"**You're beautiful." I said as I looked into her chocolate eyes.**

**She blushed slightly but held my gaze, hers arms slowly wrapped around my neck and mine fell comfortably to her waist.**

**I pushed a curl away from her face bent down and kissed her.**

Back to me

I missed Inuyasha so much; the greatest feeling in the world was his soft lips against mine. His fangs nibbled on my bottom lips and his tongue caressed my mouth passionately.

I ran my fingers through his hair and they slowly slipped up to start massaging his ears. A rumbling sound erupted from his throat and he started rubbing and squeezing my butt. I let out a sigh of pleasure and Inuyasha pulled my body closer to him.

There was no gap between, I wasn't sure where his body ended and mine started but I knew I didn't want to let go. I wanted to be in his arms forever.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and kissed the top of my head.

"Today was murder." He said. "Let's not ever-"

"Be apart again." I finished and he smiled my favorite grin, he tightened his grip on me so I wouldn't fall due to the weakening of my knees.

"Happy Anniversary Kagome." He said as he kissed softly.

"Happy Anniversary Inuyasha." I mumbled and smiled under the feel of his kiss.



* * *

I sat down on the couch while Inuyasha went to put my flowers into a vase and got a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

He popped off the cork and poured some evenly into the two glasses then handed one to me.

"Here's to us on our first anniversary and hopefully not our last." He said, we clanged our glasses together and both took sips.

"This is sparkling cider." I said when I finished drinking.

"Well what else would it be, I don't think you're 21 yet Kagome unless you're hiding something from me." He said with a smile.

"Oh no, now you know my secret." I said jokingly.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me softly.

"Ok, so are you ready to get going?" He asked.

"Going? Going where, isn't our date going to be here?" I asked looking at the rose petals and the candles.

"This is just the staging area, but the real place isn't to far."

"Ok, lead the way." I said

He held up a blind fold in his hand.

"Fine." I said and he tied it around my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. He scooped me up bridal style and started heading for the door.

We went outside and I could smell the salt water and feel the sand as Inuyasha walked on it.

He started walking up steps and I was wondering where we were headed. Inuyasha put me down and I could feel that we were on solid ground.



"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost." He said as he pulled my hand making me walk forward slowly.

I could hear the crashing of the waves against the shore and I was sure that we were close to the beach.

"Ok we're here." He said and pulled off my blind fold.

I looked out to the ocean and noticed we were on the board walk. It had been lighten up my Christmas lights and it looked magical.

"So we're having our date on the board walk?" I asked.

"Nope we're having it on that." Inuyasha said pointing towards the water.

I turned my head and gasped, Inuyasha was pointing to a huge yatch.

"We're having our date on that?!" I asked.

"Only the best for my Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of my head.

He then scooped me into his arms and ran towards the docks. We were there in a matter of minutes and he stopped right in front of it to point to the side.

My name was written out in big green letters.

"I named it after you." Inuyasha said and I pulled him into a kiss.

He helped me on and led me down stairs and started giving me the grand tour.

Okay so here's the kitchen." Inuyasha said opening a door and showing a huge kitchen.

"Over there's the bathroom and master bedroom, down the hall is another bedroom and back up here." He said opening another door that led back outside.



"Is where we going to be having our dinner." He said and I peeked from behind him to see a table set for two with candles lit and the plates and glasses already set.

"But first let's get out of the dock." Inuyasha said as he led to where all the controls were.

He stuck in a key in the ignition turned it and the engine roared to life. He pushed a level forward and the boat started moving fast.

* * *

We only drove for about twenty minutes just far enough that we would be alone at sea. Inuyasha led me back to where he set up dinner and pulled out my chair for me so I could sit down.

"Thank you." I said as I blushed slightly.

He disappeared and came back with to platters in his hand he placed on in front of me then one in front of him.

He took over the covers and told me to dig in.

"Did you cook this Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yup took all day, when I came to see you at school I was headed toward the market for ingredients."

"Wow." I said as I took another bite of my chicken. "It's really good."

"Thanks." He said. He got up and turned on the radio.

Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer started playing.

"Dance with me?" I asked and Inuyasha took my hand in his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were placed on the small of my back.

As I slow danced with Inuyasha I didn't think the night could get any better.

**Inuyasha prov**

**The only way tonight could get better would be if I could smell Kagome's beautiful scent.**

**I inhaled and I could smell it faintly I smiled but then frowned; I had no idea why my sense of smell had lessened so much. Tonight wasn't even close to the night of the new moon but yet I could barely smell her.**

"**What are you thinking about Inuyasha? Your face looks so serious." Kagome said and I just notice that she was staring at me.**

"**I'm just happy I found you." I said and she blushed. I ran my fingers over her cheeks and kissed her lips softly.**

**There was no greater feeling in the world than kissing Kagome. I held onto her tight wishing I would never have to let go.**

**She pulled away from the kiss and kissed me on the nose. I smiled as she took my hand and led me to the front of the boat; we both stared as the waves crashing against the side of the boat.**

**Kagome stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.**

**I started kissing her neck softly and she hummed along to We belong together by Gavin Degraw.**

"**Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly.**

"**Hmmm." I mumbled into her neck as I kissed one spot that cause her spine to shiver.**

"**Can we go swimming?" She asked as she turned around to face me and kissed me softly on the lips.**

"**We don't have any bathing suits." I said.**

"**Do we really need them?" She said softly and so seductively that I stopped breathing for a second.**

**She reached behind her back to untie the ribbon and smiled at me as she slipped her dress off, took off her shoes and stood there in her bra and underwear.**

**I stared like I had been mesmerized; she looked so sexy standing there in her lacy red bra and matching boy shorts. I stepped towards her and she wagged her finger and stepped towards the front of the boat. She flashed me a smile before she jumped over the edge.**

"**Kagome!" I rushed over to the side and she was there swimming along the side.**

"**Are you going to leave me out here by myself Inuyasha?" She yelled up to me. **

"**Hell no." I said as I ripped off my clothes and shoes and threw them to the side and jumped off the edge.**

**When I resurfaced Kagome was nowhere to be seen.**

"**Kagome!" I yelled and I felt something grab onto my leg.**

**I took a deep breath then went under water, I blinked my eyes open and I saw Kagome smiling back at me.**

**She swam around me in a circle, smiling and running her fingers across my back.**

**She then stopped in front of me, and reached out to take both of my hands in hers. She pressed her body up close to mine and kissed me.**

**At first we kissed softly but then we were just breathing, she in inhaled every breath I exhaled and I inhaled her sweet breath as she breathed out.**

**She wrapped her legs around my waist and my hand slipped down to caress her butt.**

**I started kicking my feet and we resurfaced at the top of the water.**

**I started kissing her neck hungrily, nibbling on it and inhaling praying that I would pick up her scent.**

**The wind blew hard and Kagome's body shivered violently.**

"**Cold Kagome?" I asked and she nodded slightly.**

**I held her close to me and swam back towards the boat. I carried her down stairs to the living room. I wrapped a blanket around her and started a fire.**

* * *

Back to me

"Thanks, Inuyasha." I said as he placed me in front of the fire.

He turned the radio back on and sat next to me with one arm wrapped around me.

"Time for your gift Kagome." He said as he pulled out a box from under the couch.

He handed to me and smiled.

"Happy anniversary Kagome." She said and kissed me softy on the cheek.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry I forgot your gift in the limo." I said feeling so bad.

"It's fine Kagome just open your gift." He said with a smile.

I slowly opened the box and gasped when I saw what it held.



It was the necklace that I saw at the jewelry store. It was just like the one my father brought for me on my eighth birthday, the one I lost so many years ago at the beach.

"I saw you looking at it when we were at the jewelry store." Inuyasha said and I could feel the tears welling up.

"Inuyasha." I said softly and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Tears started flooding down my face and I started blubbering like a fool.

Inuyasha looked shocked and just stared at me at first, and then he slowly started rubbing my back.

"What's wrong Kagome, don't you like it." He asked in a small voice which only made me cry harder, he sounded so sad and it was the best gift he could have gotten me.

"Kagome." He said again softly, I gasped and shook my head.

"I love it so much Inuyasha, it's the best gift you could have given me. Thank you so much Inuyasha." I said as I jumped on him making him fall backward.

Thank you, thank you so much." I said as I kissed him.

"You're welcome." He laughed as I started kissing his neck.

"Put it on for me." I asked as I handed it to him. I held my hair up as Inuyasha put the necklace on for me.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." I said when he was done then I kissed him intensely.

He rolled me over so that I was below him and rubbing his hands up and down my thigh.

He leaned down and started kissing my belly button working his way up slowly to my lips.

**Hero **by ******Enrique Iglesias was playing and Inuyasha was mumbling the lyrics into my skin.**

_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Inuyasha kissed my collar bone and rested his head on my chest and just listening to my beating heart

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
_

_Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just wanted to hold you.  
I just wanted to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._



Inuyasha hovered over me breathing heavily but I smiled as I touched his face softly.

The reflection of the fire bounced off his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I love you so much." I said and he grinned down at me.

"I love you too Kagome, more then you know." He said as he reached down and kissed me.

I stared at his well chiseled body and I could see him eying mine as well.

"Inuyasha do you remember when Kikyo said you left your boxers at her house I know she was lying but did you ever you know with her." I asked.

"No I didn't, demon dogs' mate for life." He said as he pushed some of my hair, which was flowing freely away from my face.

I arched my back so that I could reach up to kiss me. I left my eyes open and stared deeply into Inuyasha's hoping he would understand what I was getting at.

He did, he broke away from the kiss and stared down at me.

"Kagome." He said softly. "I-"

I kissed him to cut him off and his arms wrapped around me slowly.

* * *

(just a tip listen to Our love for the rest of the story, once again it just sets a mood)

Our love by Rhett Miller started playing and Inuyasha started kissing me affectionately. I held onto him and ran my fingers through his hair and started massaging his ears.



The rumbling in his throat turned into soft moans as he started kissing my neck.

He went down from my neck to my chest to my belly button then up again. I sighed softly as Inuyasha started nibbling on my neck softly.

He stopped them pulled me up.

"Not here." He said as he kissed me again softly, pulled me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled trying to kiss me and walk to the master bedroom at the same time.

But he did it and we collapsed on the bed still kissing his hands roaming my body and mine rubbing his ears.

I rolled myself on top of him and started kissing his neck as his hands stroking my butt.

He hands slowly started slipping up my back and stopped at the clasp on my bra, he was about to unhook it when his phone started ringing.

"It's no one just Sango." He said which cause me to jump up.

"Sango, she's watching Sota I told her to call in case of an emergency."

I jumped off of him and picked up the phone.

"Hello Sango." I said.

"Oh Kagome, it's just awful. You have to come here." Sango said and I could tell she was crying.

"Sango what's wrong did something happen to Sota?" I asked.

"I'm at the hospital Kagome you just have to come." She said and she started crying harder.



That caused Inuyasha to jump up.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sango tell me did something happen to Sota?" I said.

"No no." She cried.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's Rin, she's been attacked." Sango cried and the phone slipped out my hand.

"No." I said softly. Not Rin.

* * *

oh i forgot to metion i got a new computer guys yay me so the chapters might be coming kinda slow becuase school is starting in a couple days but it won't take weeks like it used too.

Dnt forget to leave a review

Thanisha


	45. Forever with Lord Sesshomaru

Everything seem to happen so fast after I dropped the phone. Inuyasha pick it put talked to Sango briefly then told her we were on our way.

He left the room and I could feel the boat moving; we were going back to the docks.

I felt the boat stop and Inuyasha back came in, I stared up at him and he walked over to me. He grabbed me into his arms and took me back to the living room. He laid me down on the couch and helped me put my dress back on.

"Inuyasha." I said softly as he buttoned up his shirt, he turned to look at me and I just shook my head.

"Not Rin Inuyasha." I said and tears started flowing down my face.

He took his suit jacket and wrapped it around me.

"She's going to be ok Rin's a lot stronger then you guys think." He said as he lifted me into his arms like I was some kind of baby.

He climbed up the stairs, unto the dock and back to the beach house all with me sniffling in his arms.

He told Mr. Suzuki to take us to the hospital and hushed me while rubbing by back, telling me Rin would be just fine.

When we got to the hospital, Inuyasha pulled me towards the elevator and we got off on the third floor. We turned a corner and there was the gang all sitting in the waiting room except Sesshomaru.

Ayame and Sango had dark rings around their eyes and I could tell that they had been crying too.

They rushed over to hug me and Inuyasha went to go talk to Miroku and Kouga.

"Kagome are you ok, you look so pale." Ayame said when we pulled away from the hug.

I shook my head. "I'm fine but how's Rin and where's Sesshomaru." I said he was the first person I expected to see.

"I don't know the doctors didn't tell us, anything." Sango said as she went to go sit by Miroku; he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.



"What happened?" Inuyasha said.

"Well Rin came to my house to drop of Sota and then she said she was just going to go home. About two hours later I got a call from the emergency room saying a Rin Noto had been injured and I was listed as an emergency contact." Sango said.

"Where's Sesshomaru, please do not tell me you told him about Rin. He shouldn't hear that kind of thing over the phone." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't tell him but I'm sure they contacted him first. I tried calling him but no answer."

"Damn it if those stupid nurses called Sesshomaru it's only gonna make things much worse. I should have been the one to tell him." Inuyasha said and everyone remained quiet.

The doctors came in and we all stood up.

"Are you Sango Kuwashima?" One of the doctors asked.

"Yes. I am." Sango said.

"I'm Dr.Sugita, Rin's doctor. May I please ask what your relation to Rin is?"

"I'm one of her close friends, how's Rin?" Sango asked.

"Well she had some internal bleeding. We were forced to do a blood transfusion due to the massive loss of blood. I can't really say how's she's going to be right now it's really just a waiting game." He said.

"Can we see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not all of you at once, maybe two at a time." The doctor said and he looked at us.

"You and Kagome can go first Inuyasha." Sango said.

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice, he grabbed my hand and the doctor lead us to Rin's room.

"Now she has some machines hooked up to her but it's nothing to really be worried about." He opened the door and Inuyasha and I slipped in.

When I saw Rin, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. She looked so small and pale in the hospital bed.



Dr. Sugita had not warned us enough. They were a bunch of machines surrounding her. She had an oxygen mask on her face and wires hooked up to her arms.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the bed and touched his hand to Rin's cheek. He lowered his head for a bit and I walked over to him and placed my hand on his back.

"She's like my little sister Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

"I know Inuyasha." I said softly. "She's going to make it though."

Inuyasha turned around and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah." He said but his voice was so raspy I feared he had given up hope.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha and I both looked at Rin she was calling out for Sesshomaru in her sleep.

We walked back into the waiting room and Kouga and Ayame went to go see Rin.

"Did you try calling Sesshomaru again?" I asked Sango.

"Still no answer I'm getting worried." She replied.

"You should be but not for the reason you're thinking about because Sesshomaru first reaction to everything is rage. You should be worried about everybody else."

Ayame and Kouga came back into the room; Ayame could barely walk. Kouga had to steer her towards a chair.

Sango and Miroku went in and we waited patiently in the waiting room.

Inuyasha continued to try to call Sesshomaru on his cell but he still didn't answer.

Sango and Miroku came back in the room five minutes later and sat down with us.

We all sat in silence not to sure what to do next; when Sango's phone started ringing. I recognized the phone as her demon slayer one, the one that only rang when a demon needed to be slain.



"Hello, dad I can't right now. I –"and Sango sudden cut herself off.

"No, I…."

"No, we'll take care of it." Sango mumbled and hung up the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to go slay a demon." Sango said standing up.

"Well you can go we'll stay with Rin." I said.

"That's not it." Sango said. "The demon I've been called to slay."

"Is Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finished and Sango nodded her head.

"He's downtown destroying the city; the other demon slayers fear he'll kill someone in the process."

"So they're just gonna kill him, they're not even going to give him a chance." I asked jumping up.

"They don't give us demons more than more chance Kagome, one's chance is all you get." Inuyasha said as he stood up behind me.

"I'm leaving; I have to stop Sesshomaru before he does something stupid." He said.

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No Sesshomaru is crazy when he's mad, he's going to come after everyone and I won't risk your life like that."

I'm not letting you go alone." I said.

"I'll go with him." Kouga said as he stood up too.

"See I'll be fine." Inuyasha said and he kissed me softly.

Kouga kissed Ayame and started walking towards the elevator.

"Let's go Fido." Kouga said and Inuyasha followed after him.

"Stupid Wolf." He growled.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**That flea magnet Kouga and I were racing to get downtown to hurry and stop Sesshomaru before it was to late. **

**We had to stop by my place first; if I was going against Sesshomaru for real I would need the ****tetsusaiga.**

"**I don't think bringing that sword is such a good idea mutt. It may make Sesshomaru even madder he'll think he's being ganged up on."**

"**He is being ganged up on and without this sword I'm not so sure how you plan to defeat him." I said.**

"**With my fist, how else?" Kouga said.**

"**Wolf have you've ever seen Sesshomaru's true form." I asked.**

"**No why." Kouga asked as he jumped over a huge building.**

"**Because after you see him you're probably going to be changing your tune." I said.**

"**I can smell him we're close." Kouga said.**

**I sniffed the air and I could smell Sesshomaru too. My sense of smell was returning.**

_Kikyo prov_

"_Naraku you fool, I slipped Inuyasha that __Mishima-saiko so you could attack when his senses are weak not spend the damn day sitting on your ass."_

_Naraku stood and grabbed me by my neck and lifted me an inch or two off the ground._

"_Kikyo I'm doing you the favor, of getting rid of this Kagome. You yet have shown me what I'm going out of it and it's really starting to piss me off. How about you leave me to my work and butt out. I sent Juromaru to deal with him but he got side tracked. Said he had to visit someone he knew a long time ago." He said with a sick chuckle._

"_Side tracked." I said as I gasped for air and Naraku threw me to the floor._

"_A girl he knew a long time ago had the pleasure of killing her parents and would've got her life if another demon didn't interfere."_

"_What was her name?" I asked._

"_I believe it was Rin."_

**Inuyasha prov**

"**You're saying that thing is Sesshomaru." Kouga said in disbelief as we stood about a hundred feet away from Sesshomaru in his true form.**

**He's true from was that of a huge white dog. He's eyes had turned red and his pupils were blue. The blue crescent was still on his forehead and so were the stripes on his cheeks. I had seen him like this is in awhile.**

**His acid salvia was dissolving the ground and he was growling at me and me and Kouga.**

"**Yeah, that my brother." I said with a smile as I started approaching him.**

"**Sesshomaru, you have to stop this." I yelled looking at the destruction he had caused; numerous buildings had been knocked over.**

**He just growled in response.**

"**Yeah yeah." I said. "Roar, roar to you too." I said.**

**Sesshomaru came at me and I unsheathed the ****tetsusaiga.**

**He swiped his paw at he and I blocked it using my sword.**

**He had me cornered me against a building and the fumes from his breath was killing me.**

"**Hey mutt you could try to help me you know." I said and sudden Sesshomaru was thrown to the ground.**

**Kouga had kicked him a good ten feet.**

"**Took you long enough" I said rubbing my nose.**

"**That was one of my most powerful kicked and he barely moved." Kouga said in disbelief.**

"**Your weak little kicks aren't going to have much effect on Sesshomaru."**

**Sesshomaru was back up and growling louder than ever it was almost thunderous.**

**Kouga and I covered our ears; Sesshomaru took advantage of that and launched him selves at us.**

**We both jumped back in the nick of time and I shot my wind scar at Sesshomaru.**

**He yelled out in pain as it hit shoulder and he hit the floor.**

"**Sesshomaru, you have to think about Rin. If you hurt anybody the demon slayers will kill you for sure; then who will take care of her."**

**Sesshomaru stared at me then spit his acid salvia at me. It was about to hit me when a glowing orb surrounded me.**

"**A barrier?" I thought.**

**I sniffed the air and looked behind me. There stood Kagome and Ayame.**

"**Hi." Kagome said with a wave.**

* * *

Back to Me

I had placed a barrier around Inuyasha to protect from Sesshomaru's acid spit.

"Kagome what the hell are going here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nice to see you too." I said as Ayame and I had our way to his and Kouga's side.

"Ayame you guys are supposed to be at the hospital." Kouga said.

"Kagome was worried and I couldn't let her go alone." I said.

A growl came from Sesshomaru's direction and we all turned to look at him.

"What the hell happened to him." I asked.

"It's his true form." Inuyasha said. "Now go back to the hospital."

"No way if I wasn't just here you would have died." I said.

Sesshomaru lunged at us and Inuyasha grabbed me before he jumped out of the way.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't want to fight you but hurt Kagome, I will kill you."

Inuyasha sent me down and ran back to Sesshomaru.

**Inuyasha prov**

"**You have to stop this Sesshomaru; Rin's in the hospital she needs you." I said and Sesshomaru roared in anger.**

**I sheathed my tetsusaiga and lifted my hands in defeat.**

"**Sesshomaru you have to power down. Rin needs to see you." **

**Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed me up in his mouth. His teeth piercing through my stomach. I cried out in pain and used the tetsusaiga to poke him in the eye.**

**The poison was staying to burn like hell. A bright blue light hit Sesshomaru and he dropped me. I hit the floor and look over to Kagome. Her hands were balled up into fists and were glowing blue from her spiritual power.**

"**Sesshomaru!" she yelled. "You being selfish, Rin's sitting in that hospital fighting for her life and you're here about to kill your brother. She's asking for you, you're the only she wants to see and you're the only who doesn't care enough to stop by."**

**Sesshomaru growled but Kagome held her ground.**

"**Rin needs you and you don't even care." Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru lunged at her.**

"**Not on my watch." I yelled as I jumped in front of Kagome. "****Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."**

**It cut Sesshomaru across the chest and he jumped back.**

"**I'll split your stomach, take out your guts and put them in a bowl if you think about hurting Kagome again." I said.**

**I sniffed the air and Kagome's scent was strong in my nose now. My sense of smell was back. I thought about that conversion that I had with Sesshomaru so long along, about demon dogs and their weaknesses. Kagome's scent was my weakness and I was so sure Rin's was Sesshomaru's.**

"**Sesshomaru, Kagome's scent is my weakness. This powerful lilac and lavender smell makes me go crazy and that's how I know I love her."**

**Sesshomaru shook his head but I knew I was right he was in love with Rin.**

"**When I smell Ayame's honeysuckle scent I go kinda crazy too." Kouga said and I could see Ayame started to blush.**

**We all look at Sesshomaru and waited to see that he would do. Slowly I could see him growing small and going back to humanoid form.**

**He hung his head low and dropped to the ground.**

"**Cherry blossoms." He said barely louder than a whisper. "Rin's beautiful scent; its cherry blossoms."**

* * *

Back to Me

We went back to the hospital the demon slayer followed us because they wanted to talk to Sesshomaru but he refused until after he saw Rin.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I went into Rin room and Sesshomaru walked over to her bed slowly.

"Rin." He whispered and ran his hand over her cheek.

Rin's eyes fluttered open.

"Ses- Sesshomaru." She said in a low voice.

"Rin." He said softly.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I wasn't strong enough." Rin said.

"Don't be foolish Rin. You have nothing to apologize for, I should I apologize for not being with you. Not being able to protect." Sesshomaru said and I remembered the many times Inuyasha had apologized for not being able to protect me.

"No Sesshomaru, all those nights you spent training me. So this exact thing wouldn't happen so that if you weren't there I would be able to protect myself and I let you down."

It finally all made sense all those injuries Rin had gotten hadn't come from Sesshomaru like I once suspected, it was because Sesshomaru was training 

her. He was teaching her how to take care of herself because he loved her so much. I suddenly felt so stupid.

"Rin don't blame yourself you're an excellent fighter." Sesshomaru said and Rin started coughing violently.

Sesshomaru tensed up and Rin shook her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru I was wondering, will you remember after I die." Rin asked and everything became quiet. I dared not even breathe.

"Rin, don't say such silly things." Sesshomaru said.

I was at the very least to say shocked when Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Rin.

My cheeks turned a bright red, public displays of affection didn't bother me but I was weird seeing someone as emotionless as Sesshomaru kissing Rin.

Inuyasha pulled me out of the room to give them some privacy.

He looked down at his watch and then looked at me.

"Our anniversary is over." He said.

I kissed him softly. "I really enjoyed." I said and he smiled my favorite grin.

It was almost two in the morning but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I decided to stay overnight with Rin.

Sesshomaru talked to some demon slayers for about an hour but they decided not to bring him in as long as he paid for the damage he caused.

We pulled up two chairs next to Rin's bed. Sesshomaru was in one and Inuyasha in the other with me in his lap.

I curled up close him and instantly fell asleep. I kept slipping in and out of conscious and heard bits and pieces of the conversion Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having.

"It wasn't a coincided Kagome being attack, now Rin someone is doing this to hurt us." Inuyasha whispered softly.

I woke up awhile later and heard Sesshomaru talking. I tried to keep my breathing slow because if I didn't Inuyasha would know I was awake.



"- the smell is gone now but I'd know the vile scent from anywhere. It belonged to the same despicable person who killed Rin's parents."

I woke up one last time and Inuyasha was speaking.

"In any case we have to protect them, Kagome's my world Sesshomaru." He said softly as he touched my cheek.

"And Rin is mine." Sesshomaru said.

"So what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Koilk dhev." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha tightened his grip on me.

I didn't have to know Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's secret language to know what was just said.

They would kill them; whoever had it out for me and Rin. Because that what you do when you love someone; you protect them no matter what.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter but you have to let me know i mean i have like 162 people who has ADH on their favs and 138 signed up for the alerts yet only 13 reviews on a chapter i don't mean to sound whiny but come on lol

anyway let me kno what you think

Thanisha

P.s as my readers who guys can see how horrible i am with spelling grammer and checking my own work which is why i need a beta reader but i'm not to sure how that works lol anyone care to explain, like how to get one and what not


	46. Get Well soon

I woke up and looked up at Inuyasha he was smiling down at me.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said softly.

I looked over and saw Sesshomaru was awake but Rin was still sleeping.

"Good morning." I yawned.

I sat up and Inuyasha loosened his grip on me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's ten fifteen." He said looking at his watch. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I want to stay here with Rin." I said.

"Well at least let me take you home so you can change." He said and I looked down at the dress I had been wearing last night.

"I guess." I said slowly then stood up.

"We'll be back." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru as he took my hand.

We went downstairs and into the parking lot. Inuyasha hoisted me onto his back and took off.

We were at my house twenty minutes later; Inuyasha took his favorite route towards the back of my house and landed softly on my balcony.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Kagome, I'm going to go home to shower I'll be back in half an hour." He said.

"Ok." I said as I kissed him and then he was gone.

I walked over to the mirror and stared at the necklace around my neck Inuyasha had given me.

I played with it a little then took it off. I took a shower brushed my teeth then walked over to my closet.

I put on a black and white stripped sweater, a pair of dark wash jeans and some white tennis shoes.



I brushed my hair into a ponytail and put my necklace back on. I sat down on my bean chair, turned on the TV and waited for Inuyasha to return.

I was watching dora the explora when I heard a growling roar erupt from outside. I walked out to my balcony and saw Inuyasha sitting in my driveway on his black motorcycle.

"Come on." He yelled and I smiled as I raced down the stairs.

I walked up to Inuyasha and he gave me a small peck on the lips. He put a helmet on my head and I jumped on the back.

"Why don't you ever wear a helmet?" I asked.

"Keh, I won't get hurt if I get thrown from this thing. Not as much as a human would." He said as he backed out of my driveway.

I tighten my grip around his waist and rested my head on his back.

"Don't worry Kagome." He said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He sounded very serious, he's words were heavy and had great meaning. I knew he wasn't just talking about me riding on the back of his motorcycle; he was referring to what he and Sesshomaru were talking about last night.

"I know you wont Inuyasha." I said as I held him tighter.

* * *

We got back to the hospital in about ten minutes. When we walked into Rin's room and the room gang was surrounding her bed. She looked a little better but still pale.

"Hi guys." She said with her usually cheery smile.

"Rin." I said as I rushed to her bed side. "How are you doing?"

"Tired, really tired but ok I guess." She said.

"Do you want them to leave Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No Sesshy." She said with a smile as he touched his hand softly.

"So..." She said. "The doctor said I should at least stay for a week so I'm going to miss mid-terms."

"Crap mid-terms; we should start studying for that." Kouga said.

"I'm not to worried." Miroku said.

"It's because you're an all A student even if you failed the mid-term you'd pass the class." Sango said.



"Still." He said with a grin.

"Maybe we could have a study session at my place." I offered.

"That's a great idea Kagome." Ayame said.

"How about tomorrow after school." i said.

"Practice." Inuyasha reminded me.

"Ok how about after practice." I asked.

"That works." Kouga said and every mumbled in a agreement.

Ayame went downstairs and got some Uno cards from the gift shop and we played until Rin fell asleep.

"I'm going to stay tonight again." Sesshomaru said as we stood in the door way.

"Ok; guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow."Inuyasha said.

"Good night." Sesshomaru said as just as the door was about to close I saw him take Rin's hands in his and kiss it.

"Sango?" I asked. "Are the demon slayers looking for who attacked Rin."

"They're looking into it but so far they don't have any leads."

Inuyasha scoffed but said nothing.

We reached the parking lot and I got on the back of Inuyasha's motorcycle.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said as Inuyasha kicked the bike to life and peeled out of the parking lot.

We got back to my place not soon after and Inuyasha parked in my driveway. He kicked the kick stand so the bike could stand on its own and I jumped off.

I took off the helmet and handed it to him.

"You're not coming in." I asked.

"No, I have something to do." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."



"See ya." He said. He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"Good night."I said as I pulled away and started walking toward my front door.

He waved started the bike then drove off. I climbed up the stairs slowly and walked into my room. I took a shower and changed into my pj's. I jumped onto my bed, my hair was damp from the shower but I was to tired to blow dry it.

I turned on my cd player and put the cd Inuyasha made for me so long ago on. I fell asleep quickly listen to Inuyasha voice singing his song _If tears could bring you back._

* * *

I woke up and was very hyper for some reason. I turned on the radio and cranked it up to _I'm just a kid_ by simple plan. I hopped into the bathroom brushed my teeth and took a shower.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a white tee shirt that said I love to rock and roll in pink letters, a pair of light wash destroyed demin and my pink and white converse.

I grabbed my book bag, my song book, my guitar and my quiver that my grandpa had given filled with arrows and my bow.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen my mom and Sota were eating breakfast.

"Kagome what happened to Rin last night." Sota asked. "Sango left without telling us anything."

"She was uhm in an accident." I said; I didn't want my mom getting worried about me.

"Oh my." She said looking up at me. "Is she ok?"

"She's okay her doctor thinks she should be able to get out of the hospital by next week." I said.

"To bad she's not a fast healer like you." Sota said getting up from the table and putting his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, too bad." I mumbled. "Let's go Sota."

He grabbed his book bag off the floor and headed towards the door.

"Bye mom." We both said as we walked outside to my car. I dumped all my stuff into the back seat and fasten my seat belt before I put the car in drive and headed off to school.

I sat on the trunk of my car writing in my song book; I was almost done with a song when someone called my name I looked up and saw Ayame and Kouga standing in front of me. They're tails intertwined and they were holding hands.



"Hi guys." I said as I put my song book into my book bag.

"Where's the mutt." Kouga asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So Kagome, I was thinking that tomorrow we could study for our gym mid-terms; in the park. Since it's your first I'm sure you want a little practice." Ayame said.

"That's a great idea Ayame." I said jumping up; I was still a little worried about that mid-term.

"Great, so tomorrow after school we'' go to the park." Ayame said with a smile. The bell for first period rang and we all left to go to our first class.

I walked back to my seat and pulled out my song book. I wrote a couple more verse then I felt someone kiss me on the cheek.

I looked up and saw Inuyasha standing next to me.

"Good morning." He said as he sat down in his seat.

"Good morning." I said and put my song notebook away.

"How's you sleep." He asked.

"Okay. How about you?"

"Fine." He said but he didn't look like he slept fine. He looked really tired like he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

I took his hand in him rubbed it slightly and a weak smile appeared on his face.

The bell rang and Mr. Yanaka walked into the class and started passing out the study guides. I looked it over and it looked pretty easy.

"I'm pretty sure I could pass this." I said to Inuyasha but when I turned to look at him; he was sleeping.

"Now the test is only forty questions; thirty nine multiple choice and one essay question. You'll have the whole class period to complete it and you can use your notes. So anyone that fails will have to have a talk with me."

I was looking at Inuyasha sleep so peacefully and wondering what had kept him up all night.

**Inu prov**

**I'm so exhausted; I didn't go to sleep last night. I was up trying to see if I could find the scent of the person who had hurt Kagome. I would find a hint of the scent then it disappeared without trace. **

**I never did get to smell the guy that attacked Rin so I'm not totally sure if it's the same person but Sesshomaru seems to think so.**

**I was resting my head on my desk trying to catch a couple zzz's when I felt Kagome shaking me.**

"**Inuyasha." she said softly.**

"**Yeah." I mumbled.**

"**The bell rang we have to go to study hall." She said.**

**I looked up and the class was pretty much empty. I stood up swung my book bag over my shoulder and followed behind Kagome to study hall. She pulled two chairs up to where everyone was sitting and I sat down** **and put my head down on the table.**

**"What**'**s wrong with the mutt; his fleas acting up?" Kouga asked.**

**I was about to say a rude comment back but Kagome beat me to it.**

**"Kouga shut your face before I shut it for you, Inuyasha's tired." She said as she gently rubbed my back.**

"**Calm down Kagome." Kouga said. "I was just joking."**

**"So did Ayame tell you about tomorrow?" Kagome asked Sango.**

**"Yeah and I think it's a great idea." Sango said.**

"**Well today, I guess we can just focus on feudal history and ab calc." Ayame said.**

**"Yeah; so after school we'll go straight to Inuyasha's house." Miroku said.**

"**And we should visit Rin." I said.**

"**Damn our schedule is jam packed." I said lifting my head up. "Hopefully I can squeeze in a nap."**

"**Don't you have free period next, you should go home to sleep." Kagome said.**

"**Yeah I guess I'll do that." I said as I put my head back down.**

**I was about to fall asleep when the bell rang; I groaned but got up. I took Kagome's hand in mine and we walked down towards her class. **

**I kissed her in the door way then waved good bye; heading towards the front exit so I could sleep at home.**

* * *

Back to me

Yeah I was being a little protective of Inuyasha, but I felt so bad for him. There was no doubt in my mind that he spent the night looking for who ever had attacked me. I felt so bad that I was the reason Inuyasha looked so exhausted.

"Kagome, what's on our mind?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said looking up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well everyone else is standing up singing and you're sitting down." She said.

I looked around the room and noticed I was the only person sitting down; I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized everyone was standing up.

I stood up and started singing along to the song. Flashing Sango a smile so she would think everything was fine.

I could feel that I was being looked at and looked over to where Kikyo was sitting. Kanna and Kagura were staring at me and whispering about something. Kikyo noticed that I was now looking back at her and then she smiled and waved.

I smiled then waved back with my middle finger. Kikyo's smile fell but I was happy now. The bell rang to dismiss us to lunch and we all walked off to the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. Kouga and Miroku came a few minutes after us and sat down too.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I know he went home to go sleep maybe he didn't wake up yet." Miroku said.

We talked about spring break and mid terms in the next couple days. We then fell silent because the table felt kinda wrong without Rin and Inuyasha.

"How about we go visit Rin, we still have half an hour of lunch." Ayame said.

"Great idea." Sango said. We grabbed our book bags and headed towards the parking lot.



Kouga and Ayame hopped on Kouga's motorcycle and Miroku, Sango and I climbed into Miroku's truck.

We got to the hospital and took the elevator to the third floor where Rin's room was.

I opened the door carefully just in case Rin was sleeping but she wasn't she was sitting up in bed looking much better watching some TV with Sesshomaru by her side.

"Hi Rin." I said as I opened the door wider and we all poured into the room.

"Hey guys." Rin said with her smile that went on for days. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's lunch." I said pulling up a chair to her bed on the opposite side of Sesshomaru.

"Oh well it's so nice that you guys came but where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"He's at home the little mutt is tired from who knows what." Kouga said.

I looked towards Sesshomaru to see if his face expression would show that he already knew Inuyasha was up late last night but I forgot his face was always emotionless.

"Well how are you feeling Rin?" Sango asked.

"Ok, I guess me and Sesshy have been having tons of fun." Rin said taking Sesshomaru's hand in hers.

A blush appeared on everyone's cheeks expect Rin, Me and Sesshomaru though he did look quiet flustered.

I smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru and Rin being a couple; I guess they balanced out each other.

"So Rin do you think you'll be out of the hospital before spring break starts." I asked.

"My doctor said I should." She said with a grin.

"Well I think we should get order straight." Kouga said.

"Well I think we should pretty much do it like last year's order all we have to do is add in Kagome." Sango said. "So first Me, then Miroku then Ayame and Kouga then Sesshomaru and Rin then Kagome then lastly Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha the King of spring break." Said a voice, we all turned towards the door and saw Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"Yash!" Rin said and a grin so big that looked like it hurt appeared on her face.



"Nice shirt." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was wearing a black tee shirt that said Reformation on white letters, the bottom of the f stretched down to the bottom of the shirt forming a music note and just below that it said lead guitarist.

I stood up and he walked over to me, kissing me softly but swiftly.

"Thanks for the shirt" He said and I smiled I had gotten it for him for our anniversary.

"You're welcome but didn't you like the other part. He stuck his hand into his shirt and pulled out the golden locket I had gotten him. K + I 4eva inscribed on the front.

He opened it up and it showed the picture of the two of us kissing in the photo booth at fun spot.

He kissed me again softly.

"I love it." He said.

"Get a room." Kouga said.

Inuyasha sat down in the chair I was once sitting in and I climbed onto his lap.

"Kagome what are you doing for your day?" Ayame asked.

"I bet it was something to do with water, Kagome's her happiest when she's near some body of water." Inuyasha said,

"You know me too well." I said.

"Well I just hope Miroku doesn't try to take us to a strip club like last year?" Rin said.

"He tried to what?!" I said.

"It wasn't a strip club per say." Miroku said in his defense.

"Miroku if it's a building where men or women take their clothes off it's called a strip club." Inuyasha said.

I laughed but no one else seemed to think it was funny.

"That was the worst day." Ayame said shaking her head as she leaned up against a wall.

"Inuyasha what did you do for your day last year." I asked.

"Skiing in Aspen." Inuyasha said like it was no big deal.



"Wow, you really are the king of spring break," I said.

"I do what I can." Inuyasha said trying to sound nonchalant.

We talked for so long we totally forgot to go back to school and before we knew it, it was already over.

"Well we have practice." Inuyasha said as stood up, with me in his arms holding me bridal style.

"Oh that reminds me I wrote a new song I want to guys to hear." I said.

"Well for today you're going to have to fill in for Sesshomaru because I don't think he's leaving Rin's side."

"I figured as much." I said with a smile.

"Well let's hurry up with this practice so we can go study." Kouga said.

We all said our goodbyes to Rin, promised we'd stop by later and headed off to Inuyasha's house.

We went directly up to the studio and Inuyasha went into manger mode.

"Ok guys we're doing pretty good it but we could do a lot better if we practice harder. You guys." He said talking to Miroku and Kouga. "Have to keep up with Kagome's singing Kouga on _Born for This_ you're always two beats behind; so try to keep up this time."

"Aye aye captain." Kouga said as he sat behind his drum.

I picked up Sesshomaru's guitar and tried to get comfortable with it; I liked my guitar better.

"So Kagome, let's start with _Misery business_." Inuyasha said.

I nodded my head and walked up to the mic. I barely remembered when Sesshomaru came in but Inuyasha said he would nod to me when I should start playing. I took a deep and started singing.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
_

_She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
_

_But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

I yanked down then looked at Inuyasha.

"Wow Kagome we're great on bass; we might even think about replacing Sesshomaru with you." He said and I smiled.

"Ok now do Born for This and this time try to keep up Kouga and then we'll do Oh Star and then Whoa." Inuyasha said and that actually what we did.

Kouga kept up enough to keep Inuyasha off his case and we shared a kiss after Oh star, remembering that night.

"Ok Kagome how does this new song go?" Miroku asked.

I put Sesshomaru's guitar down and picked up mine. I saw down and open my song note book.

"It's actual three." I said.

"Three new song, wow you must have been busy." Sango said.

"Not really one of them is new the other two I wrote awhile back but I think you guys will like them." I said.

"It's called Fences." I said as I passed the notebook to Inuyasha and the boys. I started playing while they looked along.

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile_

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

I stopped playing and Ayame and Rin clapped.



"That's great Kagome; all of your songs are pretty great you guys have such a great pick for the talent show." Ayame said.

"Well we do have ten minutes on stage. We should be able to do at least three." Inuyasha said.

"Play the other ones Kagome." Sango said and I started playing the to the song I called That's what you get.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

I looked up and Inuyasha had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just really excited." He said

"About what?" I asked

"You'll find out, anyway let's hear this last song I wanna hurry up and start practicing them."

"It's called for a For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic." I said.

"Nice title." Miroku said and I smiled then started playing.

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You ripped through one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

_What'd you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fly shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

_What'd you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
You can't run away, you can't run away  
_

_You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

_You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

"That's song's great Kagome, you never really seemed like a pessimist to you but I love it." Ayame said.

"Come on guys I wanna practice them." Inuyasha said as he ran and grabbed his guitar. I put mine down and picked up Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was really excited about the band these days, I wondered what was up.

* * *

We practiced all of the songs about three times each and then we finally started studying for mid-terms. We finished the packet for Feudal history then made flash cards for the important terms Mr. Yanaka told us we would need to know.

We studied for two hours but then ordered some pizzas and just when into the living room to watch some TV.

Sango and Miroku sitting on the loveseat; me and Inuyasha stretched out and laying down on the couch and Kouga and Ayame lying on the floor in front of the TV.

I was full from eating five slices of pizza and thought my stomach was about to burst. My head was resting on Inuyasha's chest one hand was rubbing my back slowly and the other was playing with my hair.

"I'm bored." Ayame said rolling over so she was lying on her back. "Let's do something."



"Like what?" Sango asked.

"I can't move." I mumbled into Inuyasha's chest and he laughed softly.

Ayame picked up the remote turned off the TV and cranked up the radio.

Good charlotte _Boys and Girls_ was playing and Ayame started dancing.

"Come on guys let's dance." She said as she bounced around the room.

She pulled Kouga up and made him dance with her. Sango jumped up awhile after and started dancing to, she started dancing in front of Miroku and then he soon joined in.

I was humming along to the song, I was really tired and full but I decided to get up and start dancing.

"Let's dance Inuyasha." I said.

He sat up but shook his head.

"Come on." I said standing in front of him bouncing up and down like a kid who ate to much candy.

"You dance and I'll watch." He said.

I started dancing old school pulling out moves like the running man, and disco but when I started doing the robot Inuyasha stood up and did it with me.

The others were laughing at us but we kept on dancing.

It was nearly twelve once we all started heading home. Kouga and Ayame disappeared on his motorcycle.

Ayame holding onto Kouga tight with one arm and waving goodbye with the other, it was just awhile ago they were nothing now they seemed really happy and it made me glad.

Miroku and Sango left next in Miroku's truck and then it was just us two.

"Where's your car." Inuyasha asked.

"It's back at the school." I said. "I went in Miroku's car to the hospital."

Inuyasha grabbed his leather jacket and put it on me.

"Let's go get it." He said as he opened the front door and we walked out.



I was happy he gave me his jacket it was pretty cold outside.

We walked down the street in silence holding hands.

We were half way to the school when I started getting sleepy.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Inuyasha offered.

"It's fine." I yawned but he gathered me up into his arms anyway.

"Inuyasha." I said.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" He asked

"Why were you so tired today?" I asked.

"I was doing something last night it took longer than I thought." He said and I knew he wouldn't go into more detail than that.

I pressed myself up close to Inuyasha and inhaled his sweet subtle cologne.

We got to the school and Inuyasha got in the driver's seat. I climbed into the passenger seat leaned over so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey could we stop by the hospital before you take me home." I asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I guess but it's kinda late I bet Rin's already asleep by now." He said.

"I just want to talk to her about something." I said. He shrugged his shoulder and started heading towards the hospital.

We got there about ten minutes later and went to Rin's room, She wasn't sleeping and either was Sesshomaru.

When we walked in they were actually kissing but pulled apart when we walked in.

"Oh hi guys." Rin said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked his tone had an edge on it; I'm guessing he was mad because we interrupted him and Rin.

"Hi Rin." I said.

"Kagome wants to talk to Rin." Inuyasha said.

"Alone." I added.



Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes met and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go get you some coffee; you look like shit." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin on her forehead and then they left right after.

I walked up closely to Rin's bed and sat down on a chair next to it.

"You're wondering what they're going to do?" Rin said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I was awake partially when they were talking, and I know them they're not going to let us keep getting hurt like this."

"But Sesshomaru says the person who attacked you is the same person who." I gulped. "Killed you parents."

Rin nodded her head slowly.

"But they seem to think it's related, seriously Kagome what really are the odds that we both get attacked in the same month and the same way." She said.

"What do you mean the same way." I asked

Rin lifted up her hospital gown a little and showed a bandage exactly at the spot mine had been.

I lifted up my shirt and touched the almost invisible scar on my stomach. Rin touched it too; her hands pale and cold.

"At least we'll be scar sisters." I laughed.

"Soon sisters in laws." Rin said and we both smiled. I hoped some day we would be sisters in law each of us with our dog demons.

"So do you really think they'll kill them; however attacked us I mean." I said.

"I know they will." Rin said and we fell silent.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in and I stood up and walked to Inuyasha's side.

"We should be going." He said. "We do have school tomorrow."

"Ok see you guys later." Rin said.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.



"Get well soon." I said and a few tears fell down my cheeks.

I waved goodbye to them both and Inuyasha pulled me towards the elevator.

* * *

It was one when I finally got back home and was lying on my bed.

"I should go." Inuyasha said.

I sat up and grabbed his hand, I knew if I let him go he would spend another sleepless searching for my attacker.

"Please stay." I said.

"I can't." He said kissing my forehead softly.

"Please." I repeated again, but he shook his head. I thought about what I would have to say in order for him to stay.

"I'm scared." I said softly.

"What" He said.

"I don't want to be alone, I'm sacred Inuyasha. I have these nightmares about the person who attacked me and about Juromaru. Please stay with me, Inuyasha." I said tears close to my eyes because some nights I really was scared.

Inuyasha looked torn and hurt showed across his face.

"I'll stay Kagome." He said

He wiped away a single tear from my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled him down onto the bed.

He gathered me up into his arms and pulled a blanket on the both of us.

"Good night Kagome." He said.

"Good night Inuyasha." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'll protect you." He said and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Ok guys i'm so sorry this took so long i actually finished this chapter a week ago but I was waiting gor it to be edited it won't take nearly as long for the next chapter so be ip anyway i hope you like this one plz don't forget to review

Thanisha


	47. Study hard

I'm one to give credit when credit is due and totally forgot to thank the people who gave me the ides for Kagome's gift to Inuyasha so thank you mistaya1 and catlover260. Thanks a lot guys.

Anyways please read and review.

* * *

I woke up the sun shining into my room and Inuyasha's arm wrapped securely around me. I wiggled a little hoping to loosen his grip but it was still tight around my waist. I looked up and stared at him, the sun light was letting him at the perfect angle he looked like he may be glowing. I traced the outline of his cute nose and his perfect lips; his ear twitched when I did which made me smile.

His eyes opened and he smiled. I kissed him on the nose and giggled softly. He pushed my chin up and kissed me on my mouth, his fangs nibbling on my bottoms lip.

"Good morning sunshine." I said.

"Morning." He said and he loosened his grip around me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good. you?"

"Great, I always do when you're here." I said and he started kissing my neck softly.

"We should start getting ready for school." I said.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into my neck.

"Ok, five more minutes." I sighed happily.

Five more minutes had passed and Inuyasha still didn't want to get up.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to get ready for school." I said.

"Five more minutes." He said again as he kissed me.

"Five more minutes was twenty minutes ago, now let me up." I said.

Inuyasha was lying on top of me, pinning down my arms and legs, refusing to get up not that I really wanted him to anyway but if I didn't get up soon Sota would come get me.

Inuyasha started kissing me again and the thought of getting up slipped my mind, he started working his way down to my neck placing small one on my jaw line when he groaned.

"Sota's on his way up?" I asked.

"I love that kid and everything but he sure knows how to ruin a moment." He said rolling off of me and standing up.

"I'll see you at school." He said

I walked him to the balcony and he pecked me once before disappearing.

I was closing the French doors to the balcony when Sota walked in.

"You're not ready yet Kagome, we should be leaving by now." He said.

"I'm not going to take long go eat some breakfast and by the time you're done I'll be ready to go." I said.

"I already ate." He said with a smug smile.

"Well go make me some breakfast and by the time you're done I'll be ready." I said and he was out the door.

I hurried to get ready, picking out a white shirt that said I heart my boyfriend some blue skinny jeans and some white flip flops.

I got down stairs and Sota was done making my breakfast.

"Yum French toast." I said. "Well let's hit the road."

After dropping Sota off, I was sitting in the ADH parking lot on my truck eating my breakfast.

"I love French toast." I said to myself as I ate the last piece.

"Hey Kagome."

I looked up and saw Sango standing a couple feet away walking over to me.

"Hi Sango what's up?"

"Nothing really I have another date with Miroku tonight." She said sounding rather sad.

"You don't sound too happy, what's up don't you like him anymore?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I just don't think he likes me." She said lowering her voice on the last part.

"Why do you think that?"

"We've been on a bunch of dates and he hasn't even hinted around that he wants to be my boyfriend. And it really sucks when we're all together and we're the only ones not dating."

"Sango that doesn't mean anything, once he referred to you as his wife to be. I know Miroku likes you so just be patient ok." I said and she nodded her head slowly.

Just then Kikyo's car pulled up into the parking lot, a couple spaces down from mine blasting her favorite and my all time hated song; Barbie girl.

"Ugh, that slut." I said jumping up and going into my car looking for a cd to pop in. I was about to put in my Simple plan cd when Kikyo's music was drowned out by Kiss me by New found glory coming from the other side of the parking lot.

I got out my car to see who it was and was not surprised when I saw Inuyasha leaning against the Range rover smiling as the music played from his stereo.

He was wearing his leather jacket that made him look like a total bad boy, a black graphic tee and some black sneakers. His head was down and his bangs were covering his face so I couldn't see his eyes but I could see the grin on his face as he wagged his finger at me, giving me the come here sign.

I grabbed my book bag shut my door and walked over to his car. I dropped my bag by his feet and he pulled me towards him in one quick motion. His golden eyes staring down at me. His lips were centimeters from mine and I reached up to kiss me but his hands which were at my waist pulled me down.

"What?" I asked barely louder than a whisper.

"Not yet." he said as his bottom lip grazed my top one.

I heard a car door slam and looked in the corner of my eye; Kikyo and Kanna were staring at us.

I looked back at Inuyasha and chuckled softly, but then Inuyasha looked at me with this intense gaze that made me stop. He leaned in forward and lifted me off the ground by an inch or two and pecked me softly on the lips.

Then again. then again and again. Then he pulled back only slightly sighed softly then yanked me into this passionate kiss. My hands ran through his long silver hair and his hands held me up because my knees had turned into jelly.

I don't what brought on this amount of passion, but I wasn't complaining. Inuyasha pushed back some my hair out of my eye and smiled.

"Wow." I said.

At almost the same time we turned to look and Kikyo and waved out her. She yelled in frustration and left with Kanna right behind her.

Inuyasha picked my book bag off the floor and swung it over his shoulder. He started walking but I stood still.

"What?" He asked.

"Wow." I said touching my lips. "What was that about?"

Inuyasha smiled and walked back towards me, He kissed me again then took my hand and started leading me to class.

"I was just happy to see you." He said and a light blush appeared on my cheeks.

We walked into Feudal history and sat down just as the bell rang.

"I'm not going to make you do any work today." Mr. Yanaka said. "You have your test tomorrow and I don't want to over work you guys so it's a free day do whatever you want as long as it's quiet."

Sango and Miroku walked back to Inuyasha's and my seats and we started talking.

"So after school we'll meet in the park, make sure your dressed out like for DG." I said.

"And after that we have band practice."Inuyasha said.

"We're probably going to be tired after the park." Miroku said.

"It won't be that long so man up." Inuyasha said.

"Excited Kagome? You're going to be going up either Kouga, Ayame or Inuyasha." Sango said.

"I'm not going up against Kagome." Inuyasha said before I managed to say anything.

"I saw we choose partners out of a hat." I said.

"That seems fair." Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"Whatever I'm not fighting against Kagome." He said.

The bell rang for second period and we headed to the parking lot.

Study hall was usually us just sitting around talking so instead we decided to take the time to go visit Rin.

When we got to the hospital Kouga and Ayame were already there and Rin was out of bed dancing.

"Rin shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked when we walked into the room.

She was dancing around the room and Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of his seat; his face showed how worried he was.

"I'm fine." She said jumping back onto her bed. "The doctors said I can go home by friday, isn't that great."

"It's really great." Sango and I said at the same time.

"So I won't miss any of spring break. I'm so happy I could just burst." She said as she laid back and started kicking her feet in the air.

"Rin, be still and take it easy." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh I'm fine Sesshy but I'll slow down for you." She said giggling.

"So." She said breathlessly. "How's school guys?"

"Boring." Ayame said.

"You're not really missing anything." I said.

"It's too bad I won't be there for the mid-term for gym now that you all know I would love to show you and Coach Egawa how I handle a sword. I have no potential, please." Rin said.

"A sword huh Rin, maybe we can duel after you're feeling better." Kouga said and a growled escaped Sesshomaru's lips.

"Or not."Kouga said.

We laughed and for some reason it was time was standing time. I looked around the room at my friends and my boyfriend, whose arms was wrapped around my waist, and realized that I was pretty damn lucky just as Ayumi said.

We got back to school when third period was starting and us girls went our separate ways from our guys. When we got to chorus our teacher said that for our mid-term all we had to do was sing a song and she'd grade us off how well we did it seemed pretty easy.

I thought about which song I would sing as we walked to lunch. I'd probably sing one of my own but I couldn't decide on which one.

We sat down at a table and Sango and I told Ayame how we would be picking our partners for this afternoon practicing for the mid-term for gym out of a hat.

She agreed and thought it was fair. The boys walked over to our table and Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek while presenting me a piece of chocolate cake.

I thanked him and ate it in about two bites, boy I loved chocolate.

"So are you guys already for the talent show?" Sango asked.

"Well we're good enough as to what songs we're singing we don't know yet." Inuyasha said.

"I guess we could just take a vote, we probably have enough time for three so at least your probably play one song that you like." I said.

"You should probably go shopping for your_ look_ too."Sango said.

"Oh speaking off shopping you girls may want to go soon."Miroku said. "On my day you might want to look snazzy."

"Snazzy?" I said with a laugh.

"Well nice anyway so you should go shopping soon."

"Well I guess we should go on Friday that's when Rin will be out of the hospital so we'll all go together." Ayame said.

"About spring break I was wondering if we could start on Saturday instead of on Tuesday." Inuyasha said.

"Why is that?" Miroku asked.

"Well my plan is gonna take more than one day it's more like two and a half maybe three." He said.

We looked to Sango because she was planned to go first and it really depended of she could move her plans two days earlier.

"Well I guess, we could." She said.

"Thanks Sango you're a lifesaver." Inuyasha said.

"I'm only doing to because your days are usually awesome so since it's more than one day I'm intrigued." she said as the bell to dismiss lunch rang.

We hurried off to ancient language and we were told to get with our partners that we were working together for the scene.

Inuyasha and I pulled our desk together, we already knew our lines and with our added surprised we were sure we would get an A.

Mr. Watsuki told us that our mid-term grade would be what we got on our performance so I saw sure I aced at least one test.

Today in gym we had HG, so I dressed out in a tank top and basketball shorts.

When I walked out to the field with Sango and Ayame, The boys were playing football and the girls where surrounding Coach. Egawa.

"Ok!" She said when we reached her. "Today you girls are going to be laps running the track."

Groans and complains were mumbled but were silenced soon when Coach Egawa blow her whistle.

"Running around in a circle for forty five minutes, isn't going to kill you. And building up your speed and endurance for running is needed for all of you. No start running." She blew her whistle again and we started running.

"Gosh, we have to run around a circle while the boys get to play football." Sango said as we started on our second lap.

"It's not that bad." Ayame said.

"I'm happy." I said with a smile.

"Well you love to run Kagome." Sango said

"It just feels right." I said as I started to run faster and leave them behind.

There was no doubt in my mind that Ayame could catch up with me, her and Kouga ran almost as fast as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who could disappear in a blink of an eye. But I was guessing she wasn't in the mood to run fast because she lagged behind with Sango.

I was coming up around Kikyo, Kanna and Kagrua and they all flashed me a dirty look but I waved as I cruised past them.

I didn't hear Kikyo when she said watch this and I didn't notice the barrier that she made the size of my small rock right in my path which caused me to trip.

I was about to fall when I felt someone catch me. I looked up and Inuyasha was holding onto me by my waist.

"Hi-ya." He said smiling that toothy grin of his that made me melt.

"Hi." I said and He pulled me back up into a standing position.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm good, how did you get here so fast." I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You gotta be careful Kagome, nobody wants you to trip and break that pretty face of ours." Kikyo said as she jogged by.

Inuyasha growled but stopped when I took his hand in mine.

"Thanks for catching me." I said and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Anytime." He said and he ran off to go back to his football game.

I waited or awhile for Sango and Ayame to catch up.

"What happened with Kikyo?" Ayame asked.

"That ho tried to make me trip on a barrier." I said.

"I'm surprised you're not bashing her face right now." Sango said.

"I would have been if Inuyasha didn't catch me, I think it hurt enough that a girl who's only been at this school for little under two months stole her boyfriend of two years." I said with a smile.

"True." Ayame laughed.

Ab calc was boring, our teacher told us there would be seventy-five questions on the test and then just made us work on our six page study guide packet.

The bell for dismal rang, I gathered up my stuff as we headed out to the parking lot.

Inuyasha gave me a kiss and grabbed my hand when I reached him.

"So I'm thinking we go changed and meet at the park in ten." Sango said.

"Sounds good." We all agreed and everyone went their separate ways.

I decided to follow Inuyasha in my car because I already had my clothes in my car and he had to go home to get his.

When we got there he went up stairs to his room and I walked into the bathroom to change into my normal DG uniform.

I wore a white shirt with a green scarf around my neck, a green mini skirt than came up well above my knees, a pair of white knee high socks and some brown shoes.

I walked out of the bathroom and swung my quiver filled with arrows and my bow over back.

I knocked on Inuyasha's bedroom door and he opened it; shirtless.

I don't know why I blushed, I had seen Inuyasha without a shirt on plenty of times but my cheeks had turned a bright red.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready." I said.

"Almost." He said tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "You're so cute when you blush."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Give me a sec." He said disappearing back into the room a minute later.

When he came out he was wearing his DG uniform too; his red kimono with his matching hakama pants with the tetsusaiga at his waist.

"Let's go Kagome." He said and I nodded my head.

He pulled me onto his back and lept down all the stairs in one jump. He told me to hold on tight as he started running down the street.

We got to the park in about five minutes and only Sango and Miroku was there.

Sango was wearing her demon slayer outfit which was a black and pink suit of armor with a sword at her waist and her her pulled into a high ponytail you could tell she meant business; with her hiraikotsu raised over her head.

Miroku was wearing the traditional monk robes and he had a staff in his hand, my attention was drawn to his right hand though which was covered in the prayer beads. I thought about the curse He said was placed on his family and wondered what would happen if the beads came off.

"Where's Ayame and Kouga." I asked.

Just then two cyclones of air came rushing towards, they looked like the were going to hit one another but then one that had leaves surrounding it turned off. The cyclones disappeared and they were replaced by Ayame and Kouga.

"I won." Kouga said.

"You cheated, you almost ran into me." Ayame said.

"Wait those cyclones were you guys." I said.

"That's all you can see when they run." Sango said.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Ayame was wearing her hair pulled back into high pigtails; her bangs parted down the center except for one lock that hung in her face. She had a white band around her head and in front of her left pigtail was the iris she got the first time she met Kouga.

She wore a whitish furry cloak over her shoulders, a low-cut top which was blue, except for a red stripe on the top,and a green necklace which seemed to match her eyes.She wore something like a skirt, the same color of the grayish fur she has and her sword was also tucked against her side; and fur socks that went from her knee to her ankle

"Come on and let's pick out of the stupid hat." Kouga said.

Miroku showed us two hat.

"Ok so Sango, Kagome and I will pick out of this hat and you guys will pick out of that one.This way it's makes more sense, I mean whats the point of me and let's say Kagome fighting. You picked a number and you fight the person with the same number." He explained. "And I say we pick three times so we get to switch up and get practice with more than one person."

"Sounds great." I said picking out of the hat and getting a 3.

Sango picked a 1 and Miroku a 2.

Ayame picked a 2. Inuyasha a 1 and Kouga a 3.

"Wow I guess I get to fight Kagome." Kouga said with a grin.

Inuyasha pulled Kouga to him and whispered something very low but whatever he said wiped the smile off Kouga's face.

"Whatever." Kouga said but I could tell he wasn't as excited anymore.

"Ok well Sango, Inuyasha you're put first." Miroku said. "Harm one hair on Sango's head Inuyasha and I'll suck you up into my wind tunnel."

"Keh, this fight aint gonna last long." Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword, and the tetsusaiga grow in his hand.

Him and Sango walked a good thirty feet away from us then stood to face each other.

"If I remember correctly Inuyasha, I bet you freshman year." Sango said raising the hiraikotsu over her head.

"Naw, I only let you win because Miroku begged me to." Inuyasha said taking a fighting stance.

"Well I guess this is a long over due rematch." Sango said.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Sango threw her weapon at Inuyasha but he jumped out of the way before it reached him.

"You gotta be better than that Sango." He said.

"I'm just warming up." Sango said as the hiraikotsu came twirling back at her.

"Well bring it on." Inuyasha said.

He ran towards Sango with his sword at the ready.

"Is he really gonna to use the tesusaiga on her." I asked.

"Is she going to give him the chance is the question." Miroku said.

Sango threw the hiraikotsu at Inuyasha again and it collided with the tesusagia. The force of it started pushing Inuyasha back but he forced it back into the air and Sango caught it as it was coming back down.

Inuyasha jumped into the air to get above Sango but she was one step ahead of him, she let the hiraikotsu go. It missed Inuyasha but managed to cut the top off of a lot of trees.

Inuyasha turned around in the air and was about to use his sword when a chain wrapped around his ankle. Sango was holding the other end of the chain and yanked Inuyasha down to the ground.

I gasped and was about to run over to him but Miroku stopped me.

"He's fine." He said and I looked back to the fight.

Sango was charging at Inuyasha and he had dropped the tesusagia as he was falling.

Sango was only a couple feet away from Inuyasha when red blades seemed to be flying from Inuyasha's finger tips.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha said and I could see his own blood dripping from his fingers.

Sango used the hiraikotsu to block his attack and Inuyasha jumped up into the air and landed a good ten feet away from Sango.

"Wow not to shabby Sango." He said with a grin.

"You too." She said.

"Well you're ready?" Inuyasha said.

Sango began charging at Inuyasha.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he lept into the air.

Sango jumped too and their weapons collided. They were pushed back by the force and both fell back down to the ground.

"Let's wrap it up." Kouga said.

"Almost done." Sango said.

"Keh, you've already lost and the sad thing is that you don't know it yet." Inuyasha said.

"I've lost have I?" Sango said.

Inuyasha crossed the field in the blink of eye, Sango raised the hiraikotsu to defend herself as Inuyasha brought his sword down onto her. The blow knocked her onto the ground and the hiraikotsu fell out of reach.

Inuyasha held the tesusagia a couple inches away from her face and had a mile wide grin on his face.

"I win." He said.

Sango groaned up accepted defeat gracefully. Inuyasha helped her up and they walked over to us.

"Good job." I said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thanks I do what I can." He said.

"Ok, next me and Miroku." Ayame said.

Miroku picked up his staff and followed Ayame to the center of the feild.

"Good luck Miroku." Ayame said.

"And to you." Miroku said.

Ayame and Mirkou didn't waste any time chatting like Sango and Inuyasha; they dived right into the good stuff.

Ayame took out two leaves and threw them at Miroku you put up a barrier making the first on bounce right off.

"He put up a barrier for leaves?" I asked and Inuyasha pointed to the second leaf which was was heading towards a tree. The left hit the tree and caused a big whole to form straight through it.

"Whoa." I said and he nodded his head.

"Ayame's the head of the pack's granddaughter she's trained on a much harder level than anyone else; She's really powerful." Kouga said.

I turned my eyes back to the fight and Miroku was running towards Ayame with sacred scrolls in his hand. He threw them at Ayame but she jumped into the air before they could hit her.

She threw three more leaves at Miroku but he put up a barrier once again.

"He only gets one more time." Sango said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To even the playing field monks and priestesses can only put up a barrier three times in a fight." Kouga explained.

"Well what happens if you use it more than three times?" I asked.

"You get an F." Inuyasha answered.

Ayame came after Miroku with her sword and he blocked her using his staff. The metal hit the wood a lot but it didn't break which surprised me.

After coming after Miroku a couple times Ayame jumped back a couple good feet.

She put her sword back into it's sheath and crouched down on the ground. She balled up on fist and hit her other palm.

She hit the ground and a thousand leaves shot up from it. The were flying in the air and all I could see was green. When the leaves stopped blowing I could see Miroku in the middle of the field protected by his last and final barrier.

Ayame was nowhere in sight. The barrier fell but Miroku stood in a ready to fight position.

Inuyasha and Kouga laughed at exactly at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha whispered. "She's just close, we can hear her."

Before he even finished the sentenced Ayame sprung out from the trees and threw a handful of leaves down at Miroku. I wondered what we was going to do but didn't have to worry for long.

Miroku snatched the prayer beads off of his right hand and shoved it into the air.

"Wind tunnel." he cried and suddenly a gust of wind started pulling me forward.

Inuyasha held onto me tight and Kouga grabbed onto Sango.

The leaves that were falling down seemed liked they were being sucked into Miroku's hand.

"Ayame!" I cried worried she would get sucked in too but she jumped back and held onto a tree.

Miroku wrapped up his hands with the prayer beads and all the leaves were gone. Kouga let go of Sango but Inuyasha kept me close to him.

"She's fine." Inuyasha said. "Miroku wouldn't let her get sucked in."

"Sucked in?" I said.

"His wind tunnel, his family had a curse placed on them and all the men in his family had a black hole in their right hand; pulling anything in its path."

I remembered when Miroku had told me about him having a cursed hand but I never really thought about it.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed the fight had continued.

Ayame was using her sword once again and Miroku was blocking her attacks off with his staff.

Ayame was forcing Miroku to move back further into the forest and we were forced to follow behind them.

Ayame sheathed her sword again and Miroku stared at her.

It was like they were having a staring contest, neither blinked and we all held our breath.

At almost the same time Ayame threw leaves pinning Miroku to a tree behind him and Miroku threw a sacred scroll at Ayame and it hit her on the arm.

Inuyasha laughed and the others joined in.

"So it looks like Ayame won." I said.

"It's a draw." Inuyasha said.

"How so, Miroku's pinned up to the tree but Ayame was only slightly touched by his scroll.

"Just enough to temporary paralyze her." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Ayame.

He pushed her a bit but Ayame didn't move an inch.

"She can't move at all." Kouga said walked over to her. "Until Miroku reverses the effect."

"And Miroku can't get down until Ayame removes the leaves." Sango said as she walked over to Miroku.

"So Miroku hurry up and let Ayame free so she can let you down." Inuyasha said.

Miroku chanted something under his breath and Ayame was able to move again. She fell back to Kouga's arms.

"That sure takes the energy out of a person." She said breathlessly.

"Are you ok Ayame?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine." She breathed.

"Uhm I'm still stuck here can you let me down." Miroku said.

With a tired flick of Ayames's wrist the leaves fell and Miroku straighten himself up.

"I don't think we're going to have time to pick again." Inuyasha said."It's already getting dark."

"Well just let me and Kagome go then we can go practice." Kouga said.

"Sounds good." Sango said but I was pretty nervous.

"Let's go Kagome." Kouga said as he started walking a good thirty feet from everybody. I started to walk but Inuyasha pulled me back into a kiss.

"Good luck." He said and I nodded my head weakly.

I followed after Kouga my hands shaking slightly. I stopped in front of him and he smiled.

"Don't be so nervous Kagome. You're going to do fine." He said.

I nodded my head and then got serious.

Kouga took a fighting stance and I pulled an arrow from out of my quiver and held my bow in the other hand.

"I'm ready." I said.

Kouga came running at me and I shot an arrow, it missed by a mile.

Kouga jumped into the air and I jumped out of the way right before his fist hit the ground, causing the ground to shake with great force.

I fell and I could hear Inuyasha growl all the way from the other side of the field.

"I'm fine." I said barely louder than a whisper but I knew he could hear me.

Kouga was running at me with great speed, I picked up an arrow and held my bow in place. I took a deep breath and only focused a enough spiritual power in the arrow to hurt only slightly.

I fired it at Kouga and it hit him on the arm. He fell back and I stood up to my feet.

I dusted myself off and stared at Kouga from a distance. He was lying on the ground and I wondered if maybe I still put to much of my spiritual power in the arrow.

I guess not because he sprung back to his feet and came at me. He jumped into the air and got above me was about to drop onto my head when I thought about Inuyasha and me on our anniversary, the happy thought made a barrier appear around me and Kouga bounced right off it. Hitting a tree and knocking it down.

"That's one." I said to myself remembering I could only use a barrier three times.

Kouga was lying on the ground and I was using the time to catch my breath.

"You're good Kagome." He said as he stood up.

"Thanks." I said almost breathlessly.

Kouga jumped into the air then hit the ground with great force. The earth beneath me shook and cracks started to form in the ground.

I tried to hold my ground but I ended up falling on my butt. Kouga used this time to come at me but I shot two arrows at him. I accidentally put in more spiritual energy then I meant to but lucky they both missed and ended up destroying the trees behind him.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled.

"Sorry." I called back but Kouga didn't let it stop him; he was still charging at me.

I put up a barrier around me just before his attack hit, only one more time before I would have to think of some way to end the battle.

The barrier fell and I shot one of my weak arrows at Kouga it made him hit the ground. I jumped back to my feet and looked towards the rest of the gang. Miroku, Sango and even Ayame were all holding Inuyasha back; I guess he didn't like the fact that Kouga was coming at me with his fist but what other choice did he really have.

Kouga was getting back up up and I reached into my quiver to get an arrow ready, problem was I was out of arrows. I took my quiver off and yup it was empty.

"Fights over." Inuyasha said. "Kagome's out of arrows."

"Now Inuyasha you know was well as I do when she takes that test Couch Egawa won't care if she runs out of arrows, as a priestess she still has to protect weather she runs out of arrows or not." Miroku said.

I dropped my useless quiver but held onto my bow. Kouga was coming at me now, and I pretty much had no weapon so I ran. I wasn't running away from the fight just deeper into the woods.

I could hear Kouga behind me and I could see the others running alongside me. Kouga came up next to me and I ducked right before his fist punch me.

Without even knowing it I channeled my spiritual energy into my bow and I hit Kouga with it. The force of my spiritual energy made him fall back and I kept running. I was finally in a clearing and I remembered where I was.

Only a few feet away was the boulder I would lay on after my jogs and a couple yards away was the tree I was by when I first saw Inuyasha.

I stopped running and turned to face the direction Kouga was coming in. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and a very pissed off Inuyasha was close by. I held my head up high and waited for Kouga to appear.

It only took a second before he came out of a tree.

"The sun's setting Kagome, we gotta rap this up." Kouga said with a smile.

"My pleasure." I said.

I dropped my bow and Kouga looked at me confused, I turned and everyone else was staring at me too.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said and I stared at him.

"Her spiritual power." Miroku said.

Ayame fell down to her knees and Inuyasha and Kouga were gritting their teeth. I didn't know what was going on but I wanted to end the battle and see what was wrong with Ayame.

I forced my spiritual energy into my hand, but this time it formed into the shape of a dagger. I took full speed ahead to Kouga and knocked him over with my spiritual energy. He fell to the ground and I held my hand by his face.

"I win." I said happily and I let my spiritual energy seep back into me. I ran over to Ayame's side to see what was wrong.

"Ayame what's wrong, what happened?" I asked.

"It was you Kagome." She said as she tried to stand back up.

"Me", I said. "What did I do?"

"Kagome don't you realize what just happened?" Miroku said.

"No." I answered truthfully; I didn't know why they were acting so weird.

"You spiritual energy, it was surrounding you. You were glowing from it, it was so strong Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame were started to get drained because they're demons. Even me and Sango were having a hard time standing."

I looked at Ayame, Kouga and Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said.

"We're fine now Kagome, we just didn't think that your spiritual power was so strong." Ayame said.

"Yeah, I hope I don't have to fight you tomorrow in gym, I can't do it twice in a week." Kouga said.

I nodded my head and walked towards Inuyasha slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I said.

"I'm fine and it's not you I'm mad at it's the puny wolf. Coming after you the way he did. I could just about rip off his arms." Inuyasha said and I smiled.

"You're way to overprotective." I said. "Plus Kouga didn't hurt me at all."

"I wish I could say the same thing Kagome, you drained my demonic power." Kouga said.

"Let's go back to Inuyasha house so we can all relax." Ayame said.

"Well we're going to have to hitch a ride with Miroku and Sango. I don't think I could run all the way there." Kouga said.

"There's plenty of room." Miroku said.

"Well we'll meet you at the house." Inuyasha said picking up my bow off the ground and taking my hand.

We walked back to where we were originally and I picked up my quiver off the ground. Reading the inscription that was written on the side.

"_Don't be afraid, and don't show weakness. The battle is already won"_

"Where's you get that thing." Inuyasha asked as I climbed unto his back.

"My grandpa gave it to me." I said.

He nodded his head and took off toward his house.

When we got to his house everybody was already there and making themselves at home.

I sat down on the couch and Inuyasha got a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"So Kagome, what was up with that thing in your hand?" Kouga asked.

"What thing?"

"I don't know your spirit energy in the shape of a dagger." He said.

"Yeah what was up with that?" Sango said.

"I don't know, I just focused my energy into my fist and it looked like that." I said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Miroku said.

"So none of you have seen or heard someone doing what I just did?" I asked and everyone shook their heads.

I look at my hand and wondered if I was some kind of freak.

Inuyasha kissed me on the forehead. "It's fine Kagome, you're probably just more powerful than those other priestesses." He said as if he read my mind.

I nodded my head and the conversation changed a few minutes later. Everyone was excited about spring break but I was still wondering about what happened with me.

I went up stairs and walked into Inuyasha's room. I rummaged through his drawers and found a clean t-shirt and a pair of basketball short. I changed because I didn't like looking down at my DG and wondering what happened.

I wasn't really up to talking either so I just laid down on his bed after switching on the radio. It wasn't very long before there was a knock on the door and Inuyasha walked in.

"Nice clothes." He said as he stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel comfortable in those clothes." I said.

"It's fine." He said closing the door behind him.

"Where's everybody?" I asked.

"They left, Sango and Miroku had a date and both Kouga and Ayame were exhausted from today." He said as he walked over to the bed laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"Why haven't any of you heard about something that happened like this before?" I asked.

"I don't know Kagome but just because we didn't doesn't mean that it's never happened to anyone before."

"I just wish I knew of it happening at least once."

"Why don't you ask your grandpa about it. He's a priest right?" Inuyasha said.

I smiled rolled over and kissed him.

"You're a genius." I said.

"I do what I can." Inuyasha said with a small laugh.

I rolled myself so that I was laying on top of him and started kissing him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he started taking control. He rolled us over so that he was on top and deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before Inuyasha shrugged off his kimono and was lying on top of my shirtless.

I ran my hands over his well toned stomach and smiled as he started to kiss my neck and rub my butt.

Shake it by Metro Station came on and Inuyasha's hands slipped down the back of my basketball shorts, and he continued to caress my butt.

_(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)  
(Shake it shake it)_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

In one swift movement Inuyasha literally ripped my shirt off of me and started kissing and nibbling on my neck hungrily. I moaned softly and started playing with his ears which started a rumbling in his throat_._

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was takin' my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

I reached to untie the knot on Inuyasha's hakama pants but his he stopped me.

I looked up into his golden eyes and he shook his head.

"We gotta talk." He said and he rolled off of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We never talked about this since our anniversary. And I'm not so sure." He said as he started pacing in front of me.

"What you don't." I gulped. "Wanna be mates."

He rushed over to me and knelt down in front of me taking my hand in his and cupping my face with his other hand.

"I do more than anything but if we're still in school things are going to be really hard." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kagome if we become mates. You know you'd have to move out. We both would and we'd have to get a place together. If you were my mate I'd want to be with you constantly and I wouldn't be that willing to share you with your family anymore. I mean technically you'd be mine." He said.

"Oh." I whispered softly.

"I don't think you're mom would appreciate you moving out so young. I want you to be my mate Kagome, I just wanna do it when the times right. Ok." He said rubbing the side of my face softly.

"Yeah."

It was totally silence when Shut up and sleep with me by sin with Sebastian started playing.

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 4X.)_

_I love your body  
Not so much I like your mind  
In fact you're boring  
Pretend not being of my kind  
You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know  
When will you shut up and when will we go_

_You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)_

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)_

_Don't you listen to those old conventions  
No try to suppress your real intentions  
You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at_

_Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up...up...up_

_You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)_

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)_

_Shut up..._

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 6X, fade out.)_

I looked at Inuyasha and he stared back at me and we burst at laughing. I pulled him back onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I love you more." I yawned.

"You still nervous about the exam tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, I'm thinking if I can beat Kouga I can beat anyone that I get paired with." I said.

"That's my girl.' Inuyasha said as he kissed me on the neck.

I snuggled up closer to Inuyasha and dozed off.

I woke up, to the sound of a strumming of a guitar. I opened my eyes and realized I was in my own bedroom. I could see the sun was rising through my window. I got out of bed and looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing Inuyasha's basketball shorts but I was wearing one for my own shirts.

I followed the music out to my balcony and there was Inuyasha; sitting on the edge playing Collide by Howie day.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

Inuyasha stopped singing and looked up and me wearing that grin of his that made me weak in the knees.

"Good morning." he said.

I walked over to him and he kissed me.

"Good morning."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About six forty five," He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You fell asleep so I took you home, and now."He said kissing me softly. "I was thinking I'd wake you up for school."

"Well that was very sweet of you." I said.

He kissed me one more time then grabbed his guitar.

"I'll see you at school ok." He said and I nodded my head.

He flashed a grin then jumped off my balcony.

I yawned then walked back into my room, to get ready.

Today was going to be a busy day.


	48. We gotta duel?

I was sitting on the trunk of my car eating a bagel; waiting for the bell to ring.

Sango was walking towards me and she did not look happy.

"Sango what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm done with that lecherous monk. He won't ask me to be his girlfriend but last night when I came out of the bathroom. I came back just in time to see him rubbing our waitresses bottom and asking her to bear his children." Sango yelled in a huff.

"He didn't." I said in disbelief.

"I'm done with him Kagome." Sango said and I pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Sango he doesn't know what he's missing out on." I said.

"You really think so." She said as she looked at me; her eyes full with tears.

"I know so Sango." I said wiping away her tears. "Now forget about him because you have to focus today, we have three exams to worry about."

"You're right." She said as the bell rang.

We walked to feudal history together and I told her to seat In Inuyasha's seat for the day. When Inuyasha walked in he stared at Sango in his seat then he looked to me.

I shook my head no, indicating that Sango wouldn't be getting up and pointed her original seat next to Miroku in the front of the class so Inuyasha would sit there.

He got the message and sat down in Sango's seat. When Miroku walked in he didn't seem to shock that Inuyasha was sitting in Sango's seat. When he turned around to look at Sango she turned her face in the other direction and I shot him a dirty look.

Mr. Yanaka passed out the test and told us we had till the end of class to finish. The questions were about previous stuff we learned, like dark priestesses, Princess Kaguya, Shikon no Tama and the battle between Midoriko and Magatsuhi.

The test overall was pretty easy; I finished twenty minutes before time which gave me just enough time to look over my answers. The bell rang and everyone dropped our tests on Mr. Yanaka's test.

He told us to have a nice spring break since; we wouldn't see him again tomorrow.

Sango and I walked to study hall with Inuyasha and Miroku not too far behind.

We sat at our usual table but Inuyasha and Miroku sat two tables away from us. Kouga and Ayame walked in holding hands then looked at the separate tables. They kissed then turned their separate ways . Ayame sat down with me and Sango and Kouga settled down with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"It's over between me and Miroku." Sango said sadly.

"Why what happened?" Ayame said wrapping her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"He...I'm just...I can't take it anymore." She said with a cry and tears started running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sango don't cry." Ayame said and I started rubbing her back reassuringly.

Sango told Ayame what happened and then cried a little more.

"It's ok Sango, we'll get him and you deserve better anyway." Ayame said.

"Thank you guys, for being so nice." Sango said.

**Inuyasha prov**

**"Hey you guys don't have to be so mean." Miroku said.**

**"Oh no Miroku if we were really being mean we would rip your little arms off." Kouga said.**

**"Miroku look over there." I said pointing two tables over to Kagome.**

**"Do you see that girl over there. Yeah her name's Kagome and she's my girlfriend. Now I was blessed to have almost every class with her but you're ruining it. You ass." I said.**

**I was pretty pissed off that I didn't get to talk to Kagome this morning and I was going to take it out on someone.**

**"Leave me alone ok." Miroku said.**

**"Hell no we won't." Kouga said. "This is the only real class we got with the girls and we have nothing to do and you go ahead and fuck it up by feeling up your waitress."**

**"Hell right now my hand could be holding Kagome's but since it ain't I guess I could just use it to slap you silly." I said.**

**"You didn't see the waitress." Miroku said in his defense.**

**"And I don't have to, to know that she's nothing compared to Kagome." I yelled.**

**"Or Ayame." Kouga added.**

**"Miroku you can't do any better than Sango, she's hot, funny and for some reason she likes you so take your head out of your ass and listen to me. You fucked up, you fucked up big time. Now you better fix it because I swear if I don't get to talk to Kagome soon. I'll lop of your arm."**

**"And I'll rip off the other one." Kouga said.**

**Miroku looked up at the both of us and shook his head.**

**"What am I suppose to do?"** **He asked**.

**"No leave that to me, I mean after all I am the king of romance." I said with a smug smile.**

Back to me

We walked to chorus together, Ayame and I tried to lift Sango's spirits but nothing was working.

"Come on Sango, you don't want to sound all sad and dreary when you sing your song." Ayame said.

"Made it'll sound better." Sango said.

"You can't sing _I'm walking on sunshine_ in a monotone." Ayame said and I tried to hide a laugh.

"I'll change my song." Sango said as we walked into the class.

"In about two minutes how are you going to change your song." Ayame asked.

"Ok girls, who wants to go first." Ms.Kyoda asked.

Sango raised her hand and got up.

"Like this." She said to me and Ayame as she walked to the front of the class.

She got behind the piano that was in front of the room and sat behind it. She held her head down for awhile; her fingers running over the keys then she started playing softly.

(Kate voegele-Hallelujah)

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya ?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Sango had tears streaming down her face when she got up and walked back to her seat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and Ayame took her hand into hers.

"Where did you learn to play?" I asked.

"He taught me." She said as she rested her head upon my shoulder.

**Inuyasha prov**

**Me and Miroku had our ears pressed up to the door to the chorus class.**

**"I can see it's going to take more than chocolate and flowers to fix up this mess." I said.**

Ayame volunteered to go next and walked to the front of the class.

"I'm going to be singing Ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton." She said; she took a deep breath and started singing.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

We clapped and Ayame walked back to her sit next to us. I was about to volunteer; when Kikyo's hand shot up.

She walked to the front of the class and told us she was going to be singing her favorite song that got her through some tough times.

I wasn't surprised at all when she started singing Barbie girl.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

When Kikyo was done singing; I totally understood why she had got kicked out the band. She couldn't sing in key and her voice sounded very squeaky.

She walked back to her seat and there was scattered applause.

I raised my hand to go next and walked in front of the class.

I picked up my guitar and strummed it a little.

"I wrote this song for my boyfriend Inuyasha, well I hope you all like it.It's called A moment like this"

I took a deep breath and started playing.

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now..._

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_OHHHH, LIKE THIS_

_OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah._

_Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this._

When I finished the class erupted in applause. Only three people had on stoned cold faces and just stared at me like I was diseased. It was Kikyo, Kanna and Kagura.

Instead of heading to lunch, we headed off start to fifth period for our mid-term in gym.

We walked into the locker rooms and changed quickly. I swung my quiver over my back and made sure it had enough arrows in it.

I walked onto the field and noticed little huts on one side with a big red line drawn in front of it. I walked towards the other side where everyone was standing; with Sango and Ayame not to far behind.

I was a couple feet away from joining everyone else when Inuyasha jumped in front of me and pulled me into a kiss. It happened so quickly I didn't really realize what was going on until he pulled back.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hey, about this morning I'm sorry I let Sango take your seat but She couldn't sit by Miroku" I said.

"Yeah, I understand." Inuyasha said looking over in the direction of Miroku then his eyes darted to Sango who was a few feet away from us with Ayame.

"It's going to be hard." I said. "For us to hang out like we used too."

"Maybe." Inuyasha said. "Maybe not."

He was smiling widely but before I could ask why; Coach Egawa blew her whistle and told us to break up into groups.

"Ok!" She yelled. "Demons, over here, demon slayers over there and priestesses and monks you stay over there."

Inuyasha kissed me goodbye then walked off to join Kouga and Ayame with the rest of the demons.

I stood with the monks and priestesses and made sure to keep my distance from Miroku.

The group of demon slayers was the smallest; there was only about five or six of them and they all stood behind Sango. Her dad was the head demon slayer and I think they really respected her for it.

"Ok! I matched you up randomly and first up is Sango and Tarako."

Sango stepped forward and the demon slayers clapped behind her. Tarako stepped up and I stared in awe. He was a huge bear demon. He was at least eight feet tall and towered over Sango like she was a Barbie doll.

"OK, you two know the rules Sango you go over there." Coach Egawa said pointing over to the mini village. "You have to protect it and make sure nothing happens to the huts. Tarako is going to trying to attack but you have to hold your ground. Got it?"

Sango nodded her head and Tarako started to walk to the other side of the field.

Sango started walking towards the mini village but a voice called out Good luck; which made her stop dead in her tracks.

It was Miroku.

Sango's back straightened and you could read the anguish all over it. She raised her hirakotsu over her head and turned back to look in his direction.

I jumped back when I saw Sango's face. Her eyes were filled with anger and her mouth was pulled back into a snarl. It scared the crap out of me. If it scared me the way it did I wondered how it affected Miroku.

Sango started walking again and I looked back to see Miroku, his face was as white was a sheet and his eye was twitching slightly.

When I turned back to look at Sango; She and Tarako had already begun fighting. Sango twirled her hirakotsu with such force you could see that she was taking her anger out on Tarako.

I felt bad for him because the hirakotsu hit him full on and knocked him back a good thirty yards. Sango caught it as it came twirling back at her and waited for Tarako to get up.

He sprang up and headed towards Sango full speed. Sango stood defensively and waited for Tarako to reach her. When he swiped his giant bear claw at Sango and she blocked most of the force with her hirakotsu but the blow did manage to knock Sango down.

Tarako took off towards the village but fell when Sango threw her chain that wrapped around his ankles.

I looked at Sango and She had a small cut beneath her right eye, she was breathing hard trying to catch her breath and her eyes were locked on someone.

I didn't need to turn around to know that is was Miroku.

"Sango." He said softly.

Sango got an A and Tarako received a B. Sango got a lot of praises from the rest of the demons slayers and went to go sit in the stands to wait. I slipped towards the back of the pack of priestess and monks; then walked towards the bleaches and sat with Sango.

"You look like Nelly with the band aid." I said to her as I sat down and point at the band aid beneath her eye.

"Ha ha." Sango said as she ran her fingers over it.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

Sango looked back towards the field two wolf demons were fighting, but her eyes were on Miroku.

"I'm fine, just fine." She said but I knew she really wasn't

The fight was over rather quickly and then it was a priestess and a demon.

I tried to pay attention to her techniques and watch how she worked but she didn't seem to be that good a priestess. Her arrows were off and her timely was bad.

Sango informed me that the girl's name was Kohana and that she didn't have much spiritual power, She reassured me that I would be much better and that I was stronger.

The fight was over quickly, the raccoon demon she was fighting against made it across the line in front of the village and Coach Egawa shook her head as she blew her whistle.

"Ok!" Coach Ewaga yelled and even me and Sango could hear her. "It's Raidon versus..." Coach Egawa flipped the pages of her clipboard.

"Seems like I missed counted the students and we're uneven. Does anybody wanna go against Radion." Coach Egawa asked.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Raidon. He was a demon that controlled thunder and lightning. He had a jagged scar above his left eye and always wore and evil smirk. I didn't want to look at him let alone fight him.

It seemed like on one did because no one was volunteering.

"Bah! I'll fight him." Inuyasha said.

"Takahashi, you're not going to fight Raidon. Last year you fought him and you put my field out of commission for two months plus I have someone special I want you to fight."

Inuyasha scoffed and turned the other way.

"Wont anyone fight Raidon?" Coach Egawa said.

"I will!"

We all turned to see who had said that and my jaw dropped open.

"You?" Coach Egawa said.

"You?" Raidon said.

"Me!" Rin yelled with her hands placed on her hips.

Rin stood on the other side of the field Sesshomaru behind her hands on her hips. She looked like a warrior and sort of enchanted.

She was wearing a long dark blue robe that had gold triangles printed on the bottom near the hem. She wore dark blue knee high boots that had gold laces and a strip on each side that ran up the sides. Beneath the robe was a dark blue dress that had gold and white flora designs printed onto it.

The sleeves on the robe were short and Rin was wearing wrist warmers on both hands, they had guards on them and ran up to her elbow. On each hip Rin had sheathed swords, they were both the same size and the sheaths matched her outfit. On her head was a dark blue and gold band and her hair flowed freely down except of the tiny ponytail at the top of her head.

"I'm ready to fight." Rin said.

Raidon looked at Coach Ewaga and then at Sesshomaru who was standing behind Rin protectively.

"Rin what do you think you're doing." Coach Egawa asked.

"I'm here to take my test and I'm not leaving here until I do." Rin said.

Coach Egawa's gaze switched from looking at Rin to looking at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you can't seriously think about letting her fight."

Sesshomaru turned his head away and looked off into the distance.

"Rin will do what she wants." He said.

Rin started bouncing up and down and pecked Sesshomaru who looked mad and embarrassed at the same time, on the lips.

"I don't think I can allow this." Coach Egawa said. "She's just an ordinary human and he's a demon."

"Rin's far from ordinary." Inuyasha said.

"Hey!." Rin said.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"If Rin chooses, She will fight today." Sesshomaru said, his tone of voice scared me.

Coach Egawa shook her head but decided to let Rin fight Raidon.

"Rin, Raidon you're going to start when I blow the whistle and stop when I order you to."

Rin nodded and started walking across the field to stand in front of the mini village.

She was smiling broadly and Raidon was standing on the other side of the field.

When Coach Egawa blew her whistle Rin's smile faded. She grabbed both of her swords and held them at an arm's length.

Clouds started to block the sun and it got unbelievably dark. A huge thunder clap sounded and I had to hold my hand over my mouth so no one would hear my scream.

Inuyasha looked up at me then was at my side in a second.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine it just scared me a bit." I said.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt better and rested my head on his shoulder.

Lighting started to flash but Rin looked unphased. She held her ground and waiting for Raidon to attack with his trident.

He did, running run full speed towards Rin. I looked at Rin and expected her to look worried but she had a grin on her face, it wasn't her usual grin it looked mischievous and distant.

Raidon was only a few feet away but Rin just stood still. Light flashed behind Raidon and he leaped into the air. Lighting flashed and the thunder clapped as he fell back down to strike Rin.

There was a blinding light due to all the lighting and I had to turn away.

When I turned back Raidon was standing in a crater and smiling, Rin was nowhere to be found.

"Ha I blew the girl to smithereens." Raidon said.

I looked over at Sesshomaru and his face was emotionless as usual.

"Rin!" I screamed as I scanned the field with my eyes.

Raidon was laughing and Sesshomaru just stood there; then the corners of his mouth turned up a little.

Was he actually smiling?

"Rin!" I screamed again.

"I'm fine Kagome." a voice said.

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Rin sitting behind me, on the bleaches.

"What the..." Sango almost screamed.

"How did you, what, why are you up here?" I finally managed to ask.

"Well I thought the fight would look pretty cool from up here, but that attack was weak." Rin said with a small smile. "Well I better get back down there."

She stood up and started doing back flips until she reached the ground.

She pulled her swords out of the sheaths and looked towards Raidon.

"Are you ready to lose." Rin said and Raidon smiled.

"So you're not going to go down that easily, well this should be interesting."

Lighting started to rain down and tearing up the ground around Rin.

Rin jumped around skillfully, dodging the lighting bolts and slowly making her way to Raidon.

"What's the matter Raidon, you afraid to really fight me?" Rin said as she dodged another lightning bolt.

"Just seeing if you're worthy to fight me." He said.

"Ha! Rin laughed and she closed the gap between her and Raidon. She lifted up her swords and brought them down on Raidon's trident.

At first Raidon's face was just shocked but then he processed what was going on and he started putting his weight on the trident and started to push Rin back.

Rin's facial expression was almost as emotionless as Sesshomaru's usually was.

She showed no fear and looked determined.

Raidon was pushing Rin backwards and thunder clapped loudly, making me jump and Inuyasha pulled me closer to him.

Rin was getting pushed back and it didn't seem so bad until a wall made of lighting appeared behind her. If she touched it, she would be electrocuted and would die.

I was about to scream to Rin, when Inuyasha grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"She needs to concentrate, she's fine." He said and I suppressed the feeling of screaming out to Rin.

Rin was only a couple of feet away from being shocked by the lighting wall.

Ever second she got closer and closer. I couldn't tell if she was straining because her face was so straight.

Rin was only a couple of inches from being shocked when she did something amazing.

She pushed down hard on Raidon's trident and threw her weight into the air, flying over Raidon's head. She moved her sword quickly across his back then he fell to the ground.

The wall disappeared and Rin stood up facing towards Sesshomru. She smiled broadly and Sesshomaru nodded her head.

Rin sheathed her swords then started to walk away.

"Is it over?" Some kid asked.

"What happened?" Another one wanted to know.

"Inuyasha." I said softly.

"Let's get closer so you can get a better look." He said and He scooped me and Sango up.

He jumped down to the field and stopped right in front of Raidon.

On his back craved into his armor, was an R.

"Did Rin do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, she thinks she's Zorro." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"But I don't get it, if she didn't actually cut him with her sword then why did he collapse?"

"Pressure point." Rin said.

I turned around and Rin and Sesshomaru were standing behind us.

"Pressure point?" Sango said.

"Rin knows over 30 points to kill someone and 15 to knock them unconscious." Inuyasha said.

This caused me to take two steps away from Rin.

"Thirty points." I said.

"Armpit, Back of the ears, forearms muscles, even someone's nipples." Rin laughed.

I was shocked and at a loss for words.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said. "Anyway..."

"To bad he wasn't much of a challenge I was hoping to show off what we've been training on." Rin said.

"You did well Rin." Sesshomaru said and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Coach Egawa yelled into our ears.

"Ow." I grumbled. "I think she broke my ear drums."

"RIN THAT WAS OUTSTANDING!" Coach Egawa said.

"Thanks." Rin said.

"Wow Sesshomaru maybe I should have asked Rin!" Coach E. said.

"Asked her what?" Inuyasha asked.

"To fight you of course, that's the whole reason they're here. I asked Sesshomaru my best former student to fight my new best demon student."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other for a beat then Inuyasha broke out in a smile.

"Bring it on big bro."

* * *

Inuyasha was standing one side of the field and Sesshomaru was on the other. All the kids were told to sit in the stands because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were going to need the whole field.

I was standing next to Inuyasha telling him not to get hurt and Rin was next to Sesshomaru on the other side of the field no doubt telling him the same thing.

"Kagome, I'm going to be fine ok." Inuyasha said and he kissed me softly.

"Now go up in the stands, as high as you can. People in the front row aren't going to know what hit them."

I nodded my head and started walking towards the stands, Rin was right behind me.

"How bad is it when they fight." I asked.

"We're gonna wanna sit in the back." Rin said and I sighed loudly.

We climbed to the top of the stands and sat down with the Ayame, Kouga and Sango.

"Twenty bucks says Sesshomaru wins." Kouga said.

"I'll take that bet." Ayame said.

"My money's on Sesshomaru too." Sango said. "Inuyasha is good but Sesshomaru is way better."

I started to tune then out and turned my attention to Inuyasha. He was smiling broadly and staring at Sesshomaru.

"You ready to lose."

"Draw your sword Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru pulled one of his swords out of its sheath.

"Why is Sesshomaru only using one of his swords?" I asked Rin.

"He only uses Tōkijin, the other his dad left it to him just like Inuyasha got the tetsusaiga but his..." Rin stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"The tenseiga, it doesn't seem to do much." Rin said.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and he held Tokijin up high, I wondered why his other sword didn't work.

The tetsusaiga grew in Inuyasha's hand and he stood in a fighting stance.

"Let's go." He said and his mouth curled up into a smile.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru with the tetsusaiga drawn back, he swung it forward and the wind scar went straight for Sesshomaru.

He jumped into the air totally missing the attack which ,managed to tear up have of the field; and landed behind Inuyasha.

"Come at me little brother" Sesshomaru said. "I'll make it even easier I shall come for you."

Sesshomaru started running towards Inuyasha, who started running towards Sesshomaru too.

Sesshomaru leapt into the air and brought his sword down on Inuyasha's tetsusaiga.

A blue light shined off of it as it hit the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was getting pushed back by the force and you could tell he was struggling to hold his ground.

Inuyasha forced his sword forward and jumped back from Sesshomaru.

He stared at Sesshomaru breathing heavily.

"Have you altered your combat strategy Inuyasha, usually you charge at me blindly with great haste."

"Whatever you want." Inuyasha said as he ran straight towards Sesshomaru.

Their swords collided, sparks flew off both of the swords and the two of them jumped back.

"Is it over?" I asked Rin.

"Not yet." She murmured.

Inuyasha started running parallel to Sesshomaru and sent the wind scar his way.

Sesshomaru moved before it was even close but from his sword shot out a great blue light.

Inuyasha moved out of the way but the people in the first couple rows in the stands weren't so lucky. Sesshomaru's attack tore up the first five rows and the people sitting in them were either thrown up into the air or knocked down.

"Bet you're happy we didn't sit down there." Rin said.

I was too worried to even listen to her. Inuyasha hadn't missed they hit completely. Blood was leaking down his arm.

"Inuyasha." I said silently.

He switched tetsusaiga into the hand that wasn't bleeding and held it up high.

"Sesshomaru we're done here." Inuyasha said and he shot the wind scar at Sesshomaru who dodged it almost effortlessly.

"Was that aimed at me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coolly and Inuyasha growled softly.

He stuck tetsusaiga into the ground and touched his bleeding arm.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha cried as he sent the blades aright at Sesshomaru.

The green poisonous whip shot out of Sesshomaru's finger tips and destroyed the blades before they even reached him.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, with the tetsusaiga back in his hand.

Sesshomaru started running towards Inuyasha, and I was on the edge of my seat.

"Uh oh." Rin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru's eyes." Rin said.

It was hard to see from where we were sitting but I did manage to see that his eyes were red.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"If this doesn't stop soon either Inuyasha will have Sesshomaru's hand through his stomach or Sesshomaru will be close to losing a limb."

"Let's go." I said and I started running the steps with Rin behind me.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both jumped into the air and Rin and I had finally reached the field.

A bright yellow light shot out of the tetsusaiga as Inuyasha used the wind scar and a intense blue light shot out of Tokijin.

I covered my eyes because the light was to bright for me to handle. When the light subsided I looked and saw Inuyasha on one side of the field on one knee, griping the tetsusaiga tightly in one hand and looking down.

Sesshomaru was on the other side holding Tokijin and crouching down. Inuyasha looked up and Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru stared back. A smile slowly appeared on Inuyasha lips and he stood up and so did Sesshomaru.

Coach Egawa blew her whistle but the boys didn't look like they were going to stop.

"Now Kagome." Rin said and she took off running towards Sesshomaru.

I ran towards Inuyasha jumping over huge holes in ground, and rocks that had been dug up.

"Inuyasha." I said and he turned to look at me.

"Kagome what are you doing on the field you could get hurt." He said as I reached him.

I pushed his sleeve up and looked at his bleeding arm.

"It's not that bad, it doesn't even hurt." He said.

I took the scarf that was around my neck over and wrapped it tight over Inuyasha's wound.

"Now get back up to the stands Kagome, the fights not over."

"Oh yes it is you have to be kidding me Inuyasha, if you think I'm going to let you fight anymore."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"No, you're already hurt you're not going to fight anymore." I said. "Please."

He shook his head but sheathed the tetsusaiga.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked up to us.

"Fight's done for today." Rin said with a smile.

I looked at Sesshomaru and his eyes had gone back to normal. My eyes drifted down and I noticed Rin and Sesshomaru were holding hands.

"You guys made a big mess." Rin said.

I looked around the field and it was a disaster. There were huge holes in the ground, and wood from the bleaches had been scattered.

"Crap." Inuyasha said as he looked at the kids who were in the first couple bleachers.

Some were just lying on the ground crying out in pain and others were being helped to the nurse's office.

"Look what you did Sesshy." Rin said. "Bad sesshy."

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched a little, it looked like he was trying to smile but he forgot how.

"INUYASHA!" Coach E. yelled.

"Well for destroying my field. I should give you an F but anyone that can last more than a minute with Sesshomaru deserves an A."

Inuyasha nodded his head like he didn't expect anything less.

"Now clean up my field!" Coach E. yelled then she walked away to tend to the wounded kids.

"You going to do it or should I?" asked Inuyasha.

"You clean it up." Sesshomaru said and he and Rin started walking away.

"Keh, bastard." Inuyasha mumbled. "Go wait in the stands for me Kagome, I'll be only a second."

I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead and I started walking up towards the bleachers.

I was walking up the steps to go back with Ayame, Kouga and Sango.

I felt the ground shake a little and turned around to look at Inuyasha. He was on the field with the tetsusagia out, and the field was been leveled.

He used the wind scar to clear the field off. He sheathed his tetsusagia and ran toward the bleachers. He reached me within a matter of seconds and scooped me up without even stopping.

He sent me down when we got to the top of the bleachers and I sat down next to Sango.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess kinda better since Ayame owes me twenty bucks." She said.

"Hey Inuyasha didn't really lose, so I owe you guys anything." Ayame said.

"Sore loser." Kouga said and Ayame pushed his playfully right before he kissed her.

Sango turned the other way, looking off to nowhere in particular.

* * *

We had to wait away until all the kids that were in the first couple rows were seen by the nurse until we could start the fighting again.

It took about half an hour but finally Coach Ewaga stood in the middle of the field and started talking.

"OK THANKS TO THE TAKAHASHI BROTHERS WE HAD A BIT OF A DELAY BUT WE'RE GOING TO GET STARTED AGAIN! NOW UP IS KAGOME HIGURASHI and TAIKI!"

I pulled my quiver onto my back and took my bow in my head.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said softy and he took my hand.

"Good luck Kagome." Ayame and Sango said and I smiled back at them.

Inuyasha took my hand and we started walking down the steps.

It was really weird at first, I thought someone was calling me but then I noticed it was more than one person and it started to get louder.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!"

Everyone was cheering my name. Inuyasha smiled and looked at me.

"They're cheering for you." He said.

"I don't know why." I said.

Then he smiled my favorite grin of his that always made me go weak in the knees.

"I do."He said.

I smiled back and we walked all the way down to the field, with everyone still cheering my name.

When we reached the field. Taiki was already waiting with Coach Ewaga.

"OK Kagome do you know the rules?" Coach Ewaga asked.

I nodded my head and looked towards Inuyasha who nodded his head in encouragement.

"Ok Takahashi you get back to the stands." Coach Ewaga.

Inuyasha kissed me softly on the lips then whispered in my ear.

"I'll be the first one on the field after you win." He said then he turned back to the stands and stood in the first war.

I stood next to Coach Ewaga and Taiki and held onto my bow a little tighter.

"Ok you guys know the rules, Kagome you can only put up a barrier three times and you shot your arrows to stun not to kill."

I nodded my head and she told up to go to opposite sides of the field.

I stood in front of the little houses that were supposed to be a village and took a deep breath.

"Ok get ready, get set-"

Coach Egawa stopped mid sentence because an arrow was shot into the air. The light from spiritual power surrounded it and it exploded in the sky like fireworks.

I looked toward the stands and saw Kikyo with her bow in her hand looking down on me, and then the crowd started to go wild.

Everyone was screaming wildly and Kikyo started making her way to the field.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm challenging your abilities as a priestess." Kikyo said when she reached where I was.

"You're what!?" I yelled.

"It's a duel." Coach Egawa said.

"Oh this is just great." I said.

* * *

Ok sorry it took me awhile to update but I've been really busy really yo pass AP bio and all. Also I only got like ten reviews for the last chapter so I didn't think anyone would notice. I was planning to finish this story at prom but If i'm only going to get 10 reviews when 200 ppl read my story then I don't even see the point. Thanks to all the ppl that did review tho. But if you want me to continue the story and put out chapters faster I'm going to need at least 15 reviews. I don't think thats no much to ask for. So let me kno ppl if you want this story to continue or not.

Thanisha


	49. Where I shine

Ok I want to say a special thanks to Kouga's older woman, who once called Inuyasha the king of romance. Ty :)

I want to answer a question asked by Morgan, who asked if I hate Kikyo or do I just like Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple. Well for me it's one of the same. I don't like Kikyo because I love Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple and she kinda gets in the way. A lot of people are all like Kikyo was there first and yeah she was but she died so yeah…

Plus she's kinda evil considering all that's she's done stealing the jewel shards from Kagome, trying to pull Inuyasha into hell with her, and borrowing the souls of the dead. Which isn't totally her fault I mean that's what she has to do to live but those people need to be put to rest? Plus in the Affections across Time she pissed me off when she told Kagome to leave. Well all that being said I guess I do hate Kikyo

Well anyway without any further a due here is the next chapter at ADH

Please R&R

"Ok what's going on?" I asked.

"Seems like Kikyo here; is challenging your abilities as a priestess." Coach E. said.

"Can she do that, I mean how does this work?" I said.

"Well it was your turn on the field, and she shot off an arrow meaning-

"Meaning I don't think you're worthy of being a priestess." Kikyo said.

"You don't what!" I yelled. "Everyone here knows I'm better than you, they were cheering my name."

"Well I guess who can just prove to your fans how worthy you are." Kikyo said.

By this time Inuyasha had walked up behind me without my own knowledge.

"Keh Kikyo what's the point, you know Kagome is going to beat you." Inuyasha said.

"I wasn't talking to you mutt." Kikyo said.

It was only a second after she finished saying the word mutt, when I slapped her hard across the face. The sound echoed throughout the entire field. I lunged for her throat but Inuyasha held me back.

"You dirty bitch!" I screamed as I tried to break free from Inuyasha's hold.

She had her hand on her face where I slapped her, and it was starting to turn a bright pink.

"Let me go Inuyasha." I said as I moved side to side frantically.

"If I let you go, you're just going to do something that will get you suspended then we can't perform in the talent show." He whispered into my ear.

But I was still trying to pull away. After a few seconds I calmed down but I was breathing hard and staring at Kikyo.

She removed her hand from her face and this half smile half scowl appeared on her face.

"Well Kagome, I can see that you're all right proving that you are not worthy of being a priestess." She said.

"Oh I know, I'm a better priestess than you and I'll prove it now by accepting this stupid little duel thing." I said.

She smiled and pulled and arrow out of her quiver.

"Well then shall we." She said as she placed it at the front of her bow and pulled the string back, aiming so that it would fly up.

Inuyasha let me go and I got a bow out of my own quiver. I pulled the sting back on my bow and aimed towards the sky.

We let them go at the same time, and they flew into the air. Our spiritual power covered the air with bright colors. Kikyo's was a light pink-purplish color while mine was a bright blue.

The two arrows and spiritual powers exploded in the air when they collided.

Everyone started cheering again and I lowered my bow.

Kikyo started walking to the other side of the field and I just stood next to Coach E. and Inuyasha.

"Uhm is anyone going to explain the rules to me?" I said.

"Well like I said Kikyo is challenging your abilities, so you're going to have to prove your worth as a priestess." Coach E said. "It's almost the same as what you were going to be doing, battling Taiki but Kikyo will be doing it the same with another student. Scores will be tallied and after you will go head on with Kikyo."

"Head on? How do two priestesses go head on?" I said but Kikyo wasn't willing to wait any longer.

"Coach E. who am I up against?" She said.

"Shinjitsu." Coach E. said.

"Well Shinjitsu come down unless you're scared." Kikyo said.

Shinjitsu was a large moth demon. At the very least he was 9 nine feet tall. He looked like he would be more trouble than Taiki so I was happy I didn't have him.

Inuyasha pulled me close to him and placed his lips close to my ear.

"Careful with Taiki, Kagome. He's fast and ruthless, you remembered when I fought him and he put that hole in my stomach. ."

I did remember the day we got back to school and Inuyasha was injured when he was fighting someone; but I didn't remember it was Taiki,

Inuyasha pulled me into an intense kiss and told me to be careful one last time.

I turned to face Taiki and he was smiling. Taiki was a fox demon. He around Inuyasha's height and dressed almost exactly like Kouga and Ayame. He had dark brown eyes and hair a busy tan colored tail. He didn't look like he would be much trouble.

"Kagome I'll try to go easy on you." He said.

I withdrew an arrow and strung it up on my bow.

"Don't bother." I said.

Kikyo was on the other side of the field with Shinjitsu. She had an arrow withdrawn and Shinjitsu held a fighting stance.

Coach E. blew her whistle and it had begun.

I let go of my arrow and it shot towards Taiki. He jumped out of the way before it hit him and started running towards me.

"Damn" I mumbled. "He's fast."

"Let's see how you like my fire bomb attack." He said as he jumped into the air and threw something down at me.

Suddenly I could see dozens of small little bomb headed my way. I thought really hard trying to remember something happy, and I remembered when Inuyasha sung that sang for me at Sango's party.

A barrier appeared around me just before the bombs reached. The rained down around me but my barrier protected me. The bombs crashing to the ground made an ear shattering sound and I was having a hard time concentrating on my happy memory.

"Only two." I said, remembering I could only use a barrier three times.

Taiki was standing a couple feet away from me and was smiling broadly.

"You can only use that a couple of more times Kagome." He said.

"I won't need it." I said as I shot another arrow at him. He jumped into the air to dodge it but wasn't able to dodge the won I shot right after it.

It hit him in the chest and he feel down to the ground. I took this time to look at Kikyo and Shinjitsu. Shinjitsu was flapping his wings which were making the air around Kikyo poisonous. She had put up a barrier but I was wondering how long she could hold it for.

Something was shot at my feet and it glowed blue. It was flickering and then I realized it was fire. I looked up at Taiki and his hand was glowing blue just like the fire at my feet.

"Hey." He said. "I'm your only competition."

I took an arrow out of my quiver and strung it up on my bow. I pointed it at Taiki but he threw something to the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared around him. I coughed, covered my mouth and waited for the smoke to pass.

When it did I had to rub my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was right. In front of me stood nine Taiki's.

"Nope your vision is not mistaken Kagome." Taiki said. "Now let's see you take me on."

All at once they started racing at me. I just stood in shock for a moment then realized if I didn't act soon. I would be beaten to a bloody pulp by nine Taiki's. I shot the arrow I already had out at one of the Taikis and he just disappeared with a poof.

So that meant that they weren't really, they were only illusions.

I hurried and shot two more arrows and two more of the Taikis went poof but the rest were closing in. I jumped back a couple feet to put some distance between us but they were fast and closed the gap in a matter of second.

I shot an arrow at another Taiki and he disappeared. Four Taikis were staring at me. Wait where the hell was the last one? I had only gotten rid of four that counted up eight and there were nine.

Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in side.

"How does it feel?" Taiki asked.

I instantly thought of Inuyasha's kisses and a barrier shot up around Taiki got knocked a good fifty feet away from me and his illusions disappeared.

I heard Inuyasha yelled my name but I didn't call back. I touched my side and saw that I was bleeding. I had fallen to my knees and was trying to catch my breath.

"Look at her she's weak." Kikyo said.

My barrier grew larger and pushed Taiki back another fifty yards. I stood up and took the barrier down. When Taiki tried to get up I shot him down quickly with an arrow.

There was no way I was going to let Kikyo prove that I wasn't worthy as a priestess. I looked back at Inuyasha to let him know that I was ok but wasn't shocked to see that he was being held back by Sesshomaru and Kouga.

I walked over to Taiki and looked down at him.

"How did that feel?" I asked.

His fist was balled up but started to turn blue, and was cover with the fire.

He punched the ground at me feet and fire shot up from the earth and surrounded me in a second. I didn't know what to do then suddenly realized I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe at all it was as if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of my lungs.

"Do you like my ring of fire?" Taiki said even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was in front of me.

"Can't breathe, can you Kagome. My ring of fire holds no oxygen so I could either keep it up till my opponent dies or passes out."

"Bastard." I rasped.

My lungs cried for air which I couldn't given them. I reached into my quiver and pulled out an arrow. Thinking if maybe I could knock Taiki unconscious then the ring of fire would fall.

I shot the arrow and it went through the ring of fire make a hole and letting some air in. I breathed it in but it wasn't enough and I was starting to feel light headed.

I focused hard and put as much of my spiritual energy into the arrow as I could. I shot the arrow then collapsed. The arrow broke of the ring of fire and hit Taiki directly in the chest. He cried out in pain as the arrow shined with my spiritual energy.

After taking a few breaths I was able to stand up. The crowd was cheering my name again and going crazy. I looked over at Kikyo. She was sitting on the other side of the field getting medical attention. Her arm was getting bandage up by a nurse.

"Why the hell can't I go on the field?"

I turned around and saw Inuyasha talking to Coach E.

"Because the fights not done." Coach E. said.

I sighed when a nurse asked if I was ok.

I was bleeding from my stomach and lower back did that seem ok to her. She helped me walk to the nurse's tent they set up by the field after Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's fight and told me to sit down on a bed.

I sat down and lifted my shirt up while they bandaged me up. They just finished when Rin walked into the tent.

"How you feeling Kagome?" She asked.

"Ok I guess, how did you get in here? They won't let Inuyasha on the field."

"Well when I half demon is going crazy threatening to kill Taiki and anyone else who gets in his way, no one pays attention to the small human girl by the nurses tent." She said with a smile.

I laughed and stood up slowly.

"So Inuyasha's going to kill Taiki." I said.

"Come see for yourself." Rin said as she pulled back the opening of the tent.

I walked out with Rin right behind me and she pointed out where Inuyasha was even though she didn't have to. Inuyasha was screaming and had the tetsusaiga out.

I started walking over to where he was and Rin walked with me.

"I swear if Kagome's hurt I will personally rip out Taiki's heart." Inuyasha yelled.

"Takahashi watch it!" Coach E. said.

"I fucking swear-" Inuyasha began but I cut him off.

"I'm fine." I said.

Coach E., Inuyasha and everyone else turned to look at me.

"SEE I KNEW SHE WAS OK." Coach E. said.

Inuyasha's eyes were on my stomach were my shirt was slightly soaked with blood.

"I'll fucking kill him." He said.

I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

"I'm fine; we'll talk when this is done ok." I said. He didn't say anything but I knew he had calmed down a little.

"Check the scores Kagome." Rin said.

I looked behind and saw my name next to a big 97 on the score board. Kikyo had a 93.

"You're winning." Rin said.

"Not by much." I added.

"Well it's time you and Kikyo went head to head, let's go Kagome." Coach E. said as she started to drag me away.

Kikyo was standing in the middle of the field waiting for me.

"How you feeling Kagome, I hope that cut won't slow you down." She said.

"Not anymore than yours will." I said referring to her bandaged arm.

"Explain the rules to you, we will be tested on your ability to put up a barrier, on our spiritual strength and to counter curses." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Counter curses but I've never even heard of that let alone been taught how to do it." I said.

"Are you scared Kagome." Kikyo said.

"No" I growled. "Bring it on."

Kikyo was standing on my right side and Coach E. was standing in front of us.

"Ok we're going to get started!" Coach E. said." Kikyo is challenging Kagome's abilities as a priestess. If Kagome loses she won't be able to study the art of being a priestess anymore."

"I WON'T WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Oh did no one tell you if you lose that you won't be able to be a priestess." Kikyo said. "How tragic."

"That's not even fair, I don't know these stupid rules I've only been here for about two months." I said.

Kikyo leaned over and whispered into my ear with a smile on her face.

"I told you on your first day that I was the last person you would want to mess with." She said.

"First we're going to test Kikyo's and Kagome's spiritual strength." Coach E. said. "Since Kikyo is the one who is challenging a priestess then she will go first."

Kikyo pulled an arrow out of her quiver and strung it to her bow.

"Watch and learn." She said as she let the arrow fly.

The arrow was surrounded by her spiritual power; it hit the bull's eyes on the other side of the field. Her spiritual power blew up the target and created a small hole were the target once was.

"You're turn." Kikyo said.

I pulled out a bow from my own quiver and strung it up to my bow.

"Hit the mark." I said silently.

I let the arrow go and it soared through the air. Not only did it hit the mark, but it blew up the target and left a crater size hole where the target once was.

"Huh look at that." I said. "I guess I win this round."

"Well we'll see about the next one." Kikyo said.

"Next up is testing you're ability on countering curses." Coach E. said.

"Well how the heck am I supposed to do that, we haven't covered that yet." I said.

"Aw so sad." Kikyo said.

"Kagome you're up first." Coach E. said.

I stepped forward even though I had no idea what I was doing.

Coach E. stepped closer to me and started chanting something.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked.

Before I had even finished the question a snake appeared out of now where and was headed right at me.

I wasn't sure what to do so I just shot an arrow.

The snake dodged it effortlessly and jumped at me. It opened its mouth then stopped suddenly. Kikyo was laughing and Coach E. shook her head.

"That's how you plan to counter a curse?" Kikyo said and I could feel my face getting hot from anger.

The snake moved away from me and sat in the grass with its eyes on Kikyo.

"You can set it free Coach E. unlike Kagome, I can take it on." Kikyo said and I was furious, of course she could take it she's been training as a priestess for two year.

Coach E. chanted something and the snake sprung to life.

It started slithering towards Kikyo who yawned like she was bored and started examining her nails.

When the snake sprung to jump on her Kikyo said "Purotekuto." Twirled her bow around in her hand and knocked the snake down when it reached her.

The snake fell back down the just turned to dust.

"Now that is how it's down." Kikyo said and I tried to keep my cool.

"Ok now we're going to test our priestess's abilities on erecting a barrier." Coach E. said.

I instantly focused hard, on all the happy moments I had ever had. Spending the day at the beach with my family, hanging out with Yuka, Ayumi and Eri at Chuckie Cheese, getting kissed by Hojo, meeting Inuyasha, kissing Inuyasha, Holding hands and falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms, Inuyasha telling me some day we would be mates.

I focused hard on my spiritual energy and forced it out of me. A barrier covered me then the field then the entire stadium yet I kept pushing it out further. I held the barrier out until I was certain I was at least covering the whole school.

Kikyo started at me in awe and Coach E. was shouting something but I couldn't hear her. I was too busy try to hold up the barrier then suddenly everything went black.

"Get the hell out of my way." I heard Inuyasha say.

I could feel myself moving and felt Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes and Inuyasha was looking down at me.

I looked around and saw that Inuyasha had carried me to the nurse's tent.

"Uh hi." I said.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why are you carrying me?"

"You passed out." He said as he sent me down on one of the beds.

"I told you that you were using too much energy." Coach E. said as she came in.

"I couldn't hear what you were saying." I said."I was too busy trying to put up the barrier."

"WELL NEXT TIME WATCH YOUR SELF HIGURASHI!" Coach E. said.

"Ok coach." I said. "Wait next time? Does that mean I can still practice to become a priestess?"

"Are you kidding me, a priestess only having two month training and being able to put up a barrier of that size, Of course you can and starting right after spring break once a week we're going to start training you harder." Coach E. said then she walked out of the tent.

I turned back to smile at Inuyasha but he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't keep worrying me like this." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to me.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

He squeezed me tight, buried his nose into my hair and inhaled.

"It's ok." He said, as he held me.

After awhile Inuyasha and I stood up and headed towards the entrance of the tent.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, as much as I'll ever be." I said as Inuyasha took my hand in his.

I pulled back the tent flap and we both walked out onto the field.

When we were in full view of the field everyone started cheering and clapping.

My name was being shouted louder than before and the crowd was going wild.

I looked across the field and saw Kikyo.

I smiled and mouthed the words "I win again." and pulled Inuyasha into a kiss.

Everyone was cheering and I had one, I was happy. I found the place where I shine,

I was really tired after the battle so Inuyasha took me home and I instantly went to bed. When I woke it the sun was setting and I was hungry.

I walked into my kitchen and got a snack from the cabinet. I was walking back up the stairs when the phone started to ring.

I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey Kagome it's Sango."

"Oh hi Sango what's up?" I asked as I walked back up the stairs to my room.

"Oh I was having a movie night and wanted to know if you were in." Sango said.

I opened my bedroom door and was only somewhat shocked when I saw Inuyasha lying on my bed.

"Will there be pizza?" I asked as I laid down next to him.

"Yup we already ordered some." She said.

"We'll be over in ten." I said then I hung up the phone.

I looked up at Inuyasha and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he touched the bandage that was on my back and wrapped around to the side of my stomach.

"Good, how was gym after I left." I ASKED.

"Boring, all the other fights were pretty dull. I ended up leaving after Kouga and Ayame fought."

I stood up and stretched.

"Movie night at Sango's." I said.

"Yeah, I heard. You going to change?"

I looked down at my clothes I was still wearing my gym uniform.

"Yeah, give me a minute." I said as I disappeared in my clothes and picked out the simplest thing I could find.

Which turned out to be a black shirt that was one size to big, and a pair of loose fitted jeans. I laced up my sneakers then walked back into my room and Inuyasha was standing on my balcony waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded as He wrapped my arm around my waist and jumped off my balcony.

We landed softly then walked the short distance to Sango's place, Ayame opened the door.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha. Kagome you were awesome in gym today."

"Thanks." I said as we stepped inside.

We walked into the living room and everyone was there but Miroku which was no surprise to me.

"Who really surprised me was Rin." Sango said and Rin giggled.

"Me and Shessy practice alot." She said.

I sat down on the couch and Inuyasha got us a couple slices of pizza.

The lights were turned off and the movie was about to start when I noticed Sango looking upset. I looked around the room and under stood why.

Kouga and Ayame were cuddled up on the floor. Rin was leaning on Sesshomaru shoulder and Inuyasha had his arm around me protectively. I bet Sango felt kind of lonely.

So I shrugged Inuyasha's arm off and sat next to her on the couch. She smiled briefly at me, her eyes said a silent thanks.

After the movie and we said our goodbyes Inuyasha started walking me home.

"How's Sango?"He asked as we walked down my quiet street.

"She's ok, she would be better if Miroku wasn't such an ass but she's ok." I said.

Inuyasha shook his head but said nothing.

When we got to my house, we went around the back and Inuyasha scooped me up and jumped onto my balcony.

I opened the doors to my room and stepped inside.

"Sleeping over?" I asked.

"No you should get your sleep." He said.

"Ok, good night." I said.

He pulled close to him and kissed me softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Juliet." He said.

"I love you Romeo." I said as I took his hand in mine.

"I love you too Juliet." He said as he kissed my back of my hand.

Inuyasha kissed me on more time then jumped off my balcony. I pulled the doors closed and jumped onto my bed but then wished I didn't because my side was starting to hurt.

I went downstairs to get some aspirin and I saw my grandpa sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi grandpa." I said.

"How are you Kagome?" He asked as I pulled out the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet.

"I'm good, how are you." I said.

"Fine fine, just going over my lesson plan for tomorrow."

"Grandpa I've been meaning to ask you something?" I said.

"What is it Kagome?"

"It's about my spiritual power, one day when I was fighting with Kouga. When I focused it into my hand it made in the form of a sword.

My grandpa lowered his glasses and stared at me for a bit, then he pulled out the chair that was next to him.

"Sit, we have much to talk about."

Sorry if this last part of the chapter sucked but the story is dragging to me I just want to get to spring break already well only one more chapter untill it begins well anyway i hope you like

don't forget to review

Thanisha


	50. What a great day

The next morning I was so excited, after school we would go shopping and then sleep over at Rin's place and tomorrow spring break would start.

I sprung out of bed and rushed to get ready. I turned on the radio cranked the music up high and started dancing around my room. Bruises by Chairlift was playing.

_I tried to do handstands for you  
I tried to do headstands for you  
every time I fell on you  
yeah, every time I fell  
I tried to do handstands for you  
but every time I fell for you  
I'm permanently black and blue  
permanently blue for you_

I jumped into the shower and kept singing along. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling.

_I tried to do handstands for you  
I tried to do headstands for you  
every time I fell on you  
yeah, every time I fell  
I tried to do handstands for you  
but every time I fell for you  
I'm permanently black and blue  
permanently blue for_

_you-ooo...  
for you-ooo...  
so black and blue-ooo...  
for you-ooo..._

I got out of the shower and picked out an outfit to wear. I decided on wearing an Aqua colored tunic, light wash skinny jeans, white boots, and of course the necklace Inuyasha gave me which I only took off when I took a shower.

_I grabbed some frozen strawberries  
so I could ice your bruisy knees  
but frozen things, they all unfreeze  
and now I taste like  
all those frozen strawberries  
I used to ice your bruisy knees  
hot july ain't good to me  
I'm pink and black and blue_

_I got bruises on my knees for you  
and grass stains on my knees for you  
got holes in my new jeans for you  
got pink and black and blue_

I kept dancing around my room, feeling that today would be a great day.

_I got bruises on my knees for you  
and grass stains on my knees for you  
got holes in my new jeans for you  
got pink and black and blue for_

_you-ooo...  
for you-ooo...  
so black and blue-ooo...  
for you-ooo..._

_do-doo-do-do-do  
do-doo-do-do-do  
do-doo-do-do-do  
do-doo-do-do-do  
do-doo-do-do-do_

When the song finished, I heard some laughing coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing on my balcony.

"Good morning." He said.

I smiled widely. "Good morning."

He walked into my room and kissed me. His soft lips on top of mine and his fangs prickling my bottom lip made me sigh in happiness.

"You look sexy." He said as his hands slipped around my waist and caressed my butt.

I pressed me self up to him and inhaled the scent of his cologne; it was a soft musk that smelled like jasmine and lilies.

"You smell really good." I said and Inuyasha bent down to kiss me again.

The kiss was better than before, Inuyasha's tongue caressed mine and dominated the kiss yet we were in sync and my knees buckled.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on me and lifted me a couple of inches off the ground. I pulled back from the kiss and Inuyasha started kissing my neck.

"Are you ready for ancient language?" I asked.

"Yup, everything's all set." Inuyasha mumbled into my skin which made my spine shiver.

Inuyasha sighed then stopped kissing my neck.

"Sota's on his way up" He said. "I have to go home to get my guitar anyway, I forgot it."

"Ok see you at school." I said as I reached up and kissed him on last time.

Inuyasha left a second before Sota came in.

"Kagome you love me right?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I have a date tonight and I asked mom to drive me but she said she's working late and grandpa has a late class.

"What time?" I asked.

"Eight." Sota said.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well I was just thinking of a movie then we could go out for burgers." He said.

"Sure, I guess I can take you." I said. "You're lucky I love ya."

"Thank Kagome." He said as he walked back towards the door.

"My little brother's growing up." I said with a sniffle.

He rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Oh wait Sota who's the girl?" I asked.

His head popped back in. "Kaede, we went to her birthday party remember." Then he disappeared again.

"Great." I said as I followed him down the stairs and my excitement and enthusiasm slipped away.

* * *

I got to school a little after I dropped off Sota, and pulled into ADH'S parking lot. I stepped out to of my car and Sango was already walking over to me.

"What's up?" I asked as I pulled my book bag from my car and closed the door behind me.

"Miroku." She said. "He kept calling me last night; he left 20 voicemails."

"Whoa that's a lot of voicemails." I said.

"You're telling me do you know how long it took to delete them all." She said.

"Did you even try listening to any of them?" I asked as we started walking.

"I listened to the first few but then I started getting tired so I just deleted them but I did hear the last." Sango said and she let the sentence hang in the air.

"And?" I said.

Sango shook her head.

"I don't know, never mind." She said.

We only had two classes today and first we had to take our calculus exams.

We walked into the class, said hi to Ayame then took our seats.

The test wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I could answer most of the questions and I'm pretty sure that the ones I couldn't answer I guessed right on.

Right after calculus we headed to the auditorium to perform our scenes for ancient language.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Mr. Watsuki asked.

My hand shot up and Mr. Watsuki smiled.

"Ah Inuyasha and Kagome; performing my favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet. Are you two ready?"

"Yes we are." I said and Inuyasha and I stood up and walked over to the stage.

I walked up the stairs and got onto the stage while Inuyasha stayed on the ground. I took a deep breath and Inuyasha began.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." He said.

I stood on the stage and pretend to examine my nails and looked bored.

"Juliet." Inuyasha said again and I still acted as if I didn't hear him.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up his guitar, He strung a note that the sound rung through the auditorium. He had his guitar hooked up to an amp and had its speakers placed around everywhere.

"Hey Juliet." Inuyasha said and I finally turned to look at him.

_Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)_

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
'Juliet, why do you do him this way'  
Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

At this point everyone was staring at us with wide eyes, but I was staring at Inuyasha. I was supposed to look like I didn't care what he was saying but I was hard when he was staring at me the way he was. Like he was honesty singing to me and trying to have my heart; as though he didn't already.

_'Cause I know you really want me, yeah  
I hear your friends talk about me, yeah  
So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)_

_I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together  
So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet  
(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey, hey, Julieeet  
(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey Juliet  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey, Julieeet)_

When Inuyasha had finished I was staring at him like a love struck teen.

"O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love."

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven." Inuyasha said so fluently I almost for forgot my own lines.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here"

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." Inuyasha replied.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee. You must go" I said.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Inuyasha said as he stared up at me.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" I asked.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again." I said.

"Would'st thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" Inuyasha asked as he started to climb the steps onto the stage. I was staring at him because this was not in the script and we didn't plan it either."

"But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!" I said but Inuyasha was walking towards me.

Inuyasha grabbed me up and kissed me. It wasn't part of the scene, so I had no idea what he was doing but I couldn't refuses his kisses, so I kissed him back.

When we broke about I was breathing hard.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I breathed and I walked off the stage; behind the curtain and caught my breath.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!" Inuyasha said and I walked back on stage.

"End scene." I said and Mr. Watsuki started applauding.

"That was wonderful and the improv. Well bravo, bravo." He said as he clapped. I looked at Inuyasha and He was grinning my favorite smile of his.

"What was up with that?" I asked.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked as we sat down in the back.

"That kiss, it wasn't in the script and we didn't plan it."

"When you speak Shakespeare, it turned me on." He said with a mischievous grin.

I blushed then turned the other way; Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me.

We watched everyone else in the class perform they're scenes. After everyone was done we were dismissed and Mr. Watsuki told us to have a great spring break.

All gang met up in the parking lot; everyone except Miroku.

I don't even think he showed today.

"So we're going shopping right." Ayame said.

"Yeah Mir-"Rin stopped short and everyone turned to look at Sango.

"Yeah." Sango said trying to laugh it off. "He said we have to dress up on his day so we should go to the mall."

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later." I said to Inuyasha.

"Ok." He said as he bent down and kissed me.

Kouga and Inuyasha left and everyone piled up into my car, Rin was riding shotgun.

I turned the radio up and pulled out of ADH.

We came to a stop light and I put my Eminem cd on.

I turned the volume up and _without me_ started playing. I unbuckled my seat belt and everyone was looking at me.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Haven't you guys every heard of ring around the car lets go." I said as I popped my door opened.

The others followed suit and we started dancing around the car.

We started singing along loud when Eminem started singing about the trailer park girls who were going round the outside.

The light turned green and we all ran to the closes door, which put Rin in the driver's seat, Ayame in the passenger and me and Sango in the back.

"Uh oh." Sango and Ayame said.

"What." I said as I tried to catch my breath from running around and laughing.

"Rin's driving." Ayame said and Sango rushed to put her seat belt on.

"What's wrong with Rin's-

I stopped talking because Rin cut of a car suddenly. Ayame put her seat belt on and I did the same.

"Gosh I haven't driven in so long." Rin said.

"There's a reason why!" Sango screamed as Rin started going 105 mph in a 65 mile zone.

"Rin slow down damn it." Ayame said.

"Come on guys, live a little." Rin said.

"This is why Sesshomaru doesn't want you driving." Sango said.

"Rin sweetie." I said. "I love you and all but if we get in a car accident and you don't die, I will kill you. Now slow the fuck down."

Rin cut off two cars and Sango screamed loud.

"Rin pull over!" I yelled.

Rin made a sharp turn and Sango collided into hard, making me swear that I had seen stars.

"We're here." Rin said.

I looked around and we were in the mall parking lot.

My fingers trembling when I unbuckled my seat belt. I stumbled out of the car and Rin tossed me my keys.

"That was awesome." Rin said.

"Remind me to never let you drive my car again." I said.

"Come on guys let's go shopping." Rin said and the rest of us just followed.

* * *

We walked into the food court and after getting a couple of sodas headed to our favorite stores.

We first started at _Wet seal, _but most of their clothes were casual and Miroku said we would have to dress us.

"How about Charlotte Russe?" Ayame said.

"Sure, I guess."

We walked inside and tried on a couple things.

"How do this look?" Rin asked as she stepped out the dressing room.

She was wearing black tube top, jeans and black boots.

"Plain." Ayame said honestly.

"Well let's try another store; we're not going to find anything here."

Rin disappeared back inside the dressing room and came out a few seconds later in the clothes she came in.

We walked past a store but something caught my eye, so I walked inside. The store was called _Fredrick's; _it had mostly lingerie but near the back stood four mannequins. I looked up and down at the outfits and smiled.

"Hey Kagome, what happened to you? You just disappeared without saying anything." Sango said.

I pointed to the outfits in front of me and a smile appeared on Sango's face.

"I'll go get Ayame and Rin." She said.

After we walked out of Fredrick's each of us with a bag in our hand, we walked back to the food court.

We got a pizza then sat down to eat it.

"So sleepover at Rin's place right." Ayame said.

"Yup, Sesshy stocked the food with the best sleep over food. Frozen pizza, pop corn, chips, cookies, soda everything." Rin said taking a huge bite out of her slice.

"If you don't slow down, you're going to be full before tonight." Sango said.

Rin took another slice and stuck her tongue out at Sango.

"Suit you're self." Sango said.

I checked my watch it was six thirty, Sota's date was at eight.

"You guys, I have to go." I said as I took another slice of pizza and grabbed my soda.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Sota has a date and asked me to take him." I said.

They "aww"ed in unison.

"It's with Kikyo's little sister." I said.

"Oh ew." Ayame said.

"Yeah, well I'll see you guys later." I waved goodbye and walked out to the parking lot.

On my windshield was a bouquet of lilies, with it read a note.

"_Just thinking of you. Love Inuyasha."_

I smiled and opened my car door. I tossed my _Fredrick's _bag in the bag seat and placed the lilies on the passenger seat.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. When I got home and open the door, I was rushed by Sota.

"Where have you been?" Sota asked.

"The mall why, you're date isn't for another hour." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

"But I don't know what to wear." Sota said as he pushed me into his room.

He ran an opened his clothes.

"Help me find something Kagome." He said.

"Just pick anything." I said as I started to walk away.

"Please Kagome." He said.

I turned around to look at him and he had tears in his eyes. Yikes.

"You must really like her." I said as I walked over to him.

He nodded his head and I looked in his closet.

I picked out some jeans a green shirt and a black jacket.

"Here" I said passing them to him. "You'd look cute in these."

"Thanks Kagome." He said.

I nodded my head and closed the door behind me.

Nothing good could come from Sota liking Kaede.

"Ok, I'm ready Kagome." Sota said as he walked into my room.

"So are we picking up Kaede for the movies?" I asked.

"No she's being dropped off."

"Ok well we better go; you always have to be on time." I said.

* * *

We got to the theaters at 7:40; I gave Sota money to by pop corn and candy and waited in the lobby.

"Hello Kagome."

I looked up and Kikyo was standing in front of me.

"What?" I said.

"Well your brother is on a date with my sister, you can't expect me to leave her can you."

"You're staying?" I said standing up.

"Of course." She said.

She was staring me down and I held her gaze.

"We're ready Kagome." I heard Sota say.

I turned to look at him. He had a big bucket of pop corn and candy in his hands and Kaede was standing next to him.

"Well let's go." Kikyo said.

Sota and Kaede walked hand in hand towards the theater followed by Kikyo and a very pissed me.

Sota and Kaede sat a couple rows in front of me and Kikyo who was setting four seats down.

It was cute to watch them talking a little before the movie started, then sneaking looks at each other and then them both reaching for the pop corn at the same time.

I looked to my left and saw Kikyo staring at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Where you born ugly?" She said.

"The last time I saw a face like ours, I fed it a banana." I spat.

"Well my face was good enough to get Inuyasha." She said.

"But not good enough to keep him." I retorted.

"Keep it down." Some random person said.

I looked down and saw Sota and Kaede staring at us.

My face was hot from embarrassment and I tried to focus my attention on the movie.

The movie finished and we headed to _Ruby Tuesday's_ to get something to eat. Sota and Kaede slid into one booth. I slipped into another and Kikyo was the in one across from me.

I order a burger and strawberry lemonade.

Sota and Kaede were chanting about something that happened in class; and I was beginning to think Kaede wasn't so bad unlike her sister.

Kikyo was on her cell phone talking in a hushed but anger tone.

"I told you not to come here." Kikyo said.

I wondered who she was talking to.

Suddenly a guy walked into the _Ruby's_ he was tall, had dark long hair that fell down his back. His eyes were dark and his smile sent chills down my spine.

He walked over to Kikyo's booth and sat down.

_Kikyo Prov_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked Naraku._

"_I just thought I'd stop by and say hi." He said._

"_After I told you not to." I said._

_Naraku turned back and looked at Kagome, who was staring at us earlier but now pretended to interested by her burger._

"_Kagome's right there would you like it if I killed her now." Naraku said._

_I looked over to my little sister and Sota._

"_Not here." I said._

"_Have you gotten soft on me Kikyo?" He asked._

"_I haven't gotten soft, when Kagome dies I want to remember and relish the moment. I can't do that in front t of my little sister now can I.' I barked._

"_Calm down Kikyo, I was simply joking."_

_I scoffed._

"_But you do look cute when you get mad." He said._

_I looked up and Naraku was staring at me, I chuckled softly._

"_If you can't remember why you're getting rid of Kagome I'll remind you. It's because then Inuyasha will be free."_

"_I've heard of Inuyasha." Naraku said Inuyasha name as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "He's noting but a weak half demon, why bother with him."_

"_We're done here." I said and slid out of the booth._

"_Kaede we have to go." I said._

"_But sister." Kaede whined._

"_Now." I said._

_Kaede said kissed Sota on the cheek then walked pass me but not without mumbling I hate you._

_I look back to see if Naraku was still there but he was gone._

_Kagome was staring at me, but I just turned my back and walked away._

Back to me

Sota stood next to me wearing a goofy smile but I was watching Kikyo walk away. Who was that she was talking to?

I had to drag Sota to the car because he acted as if was a statue and wouldn't move.

"Thanks for taking us, Kagome." He said when we reached home.

"You're welcome. Did you have fun?"

He nodded his head and I opened the doors to our house. Sota walked to the living but I walked up to my room.

I grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed in some over night clothes, my tooth brush and an extra outfit for tomorrow.

I was walking down the stairs when my phone started ringing. It as Inuyasha.

"Hi cutie." I said.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, I loved the flowers." I said.

"You're welcome. So what you doing right now."

"I'm about to head to Rin's place."

"Oh, I was hoping on see you."

"Do you want me to stop by your place first?" I asked as I waved bye to Sota and headed to the front door.

"Naw, it's ok. I guess I'll see ya when I see ya."

"OK love you." I said.

"Love you more." Inuyasha said then he hung up.

I opened the door and Inuyasha was standing there.

"Hi." He said before he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"Hi." I breathed when I pulled back.

"How was your day?" Inuyasha asked as he took my duffle bag from and hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"OK, I guess. Just came back from a date." I said as we started walking.

"A date huh? Should I be worried?" He asked.

"Not really, Sota was on the date not me." I said and I leaned up against my car. Inuyasha hover over me and smiled that grin of his that made me weak.

"What?" I asked as my knees almost buckled.

"Nothing."He said as he reached down and kissed me softly on the lips.

My hands slipped up around Inuyasha's neck and he dropped my duffle bag so his hands could fall comfortably at my waist.

Inuyasha's fangs bit down softly on my bottom lip and I smiled as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

Sadly the kiss was cut short because my phone started ringing. I picked it up and Inuyasha started kissing my neck.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagome, where are you the party's getting started." Rin said and I could hear music blasting in the background.

"I'm on my way; I just wanted to see Inuyasha first." I said.

"Inuyasha…yuck. Tonight's girl's night Kagome. Now dump the dead weight and get over here."

Inuyasha took the phone from my hand.

"I heard that Rin." He said." Kagome will be there soon ok, excuse me for wanting to spread sometime with my girlfriend."

Inuyasha passed my back the phone and I told Rin I would be over in ten.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing really just hanging out with the guys." He said with smile.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said as he kissed softly on the cheek."Later."

He started running before I could say anything. I picked up my bag threw it in the back seat, buckled up my seat belt and back out of my drive way.

* * *

I got to Rin's place about ten minutes later and went straight up to the penthouse. When I stepped out of the elevator a pillow hit me right in the face.

I picked it up and chucked it at Ayame. The pillow hit her back and another pillow hit my leg. I dropped my duffle bag and grabbed some more pillows and started throwing in every direction. I collapsed on the floor after I got tired and we all were laughing.

"Hi to you too guys." I said.

"Hi Kagome." Rin said with a huge grin on her face.

"Go change into your pj's so the party can start." Ayame said.

"Bathroom's that way." Rin said as she pointed to a hallway.

"Second door on your left." Sango said.

I walked into the bathroom and was shocked how big it was. The bathroom was the size of my old room in Fukuoka.

I took a quick shower then slipped into my pj's. I was wearing a green tank top with purple pajama bottoms that had little monkeys hanging on vines, and matching monkey slippers.

When I opened the bathroom, door the smell of chocolate filled my nostrils. I ran towards the kitchen and Rin was talking brownies out of the oven.

"That smells really good." I said as I walked towards her.

"Yeah, they just have to cool off." Rin said.

"In the mean while we can paint each others toes." Ayame said as she broke out a box filled with nail polish.

I picked out a dark red color and Sango painted my toes while I painted her's pink.

"Ok who wants to play truth or dare." Rin asked.

"Rin that is so middle school." Sango said.

"No, we should play." I said. "So Rin truth or dare."

"Truth." Rin said.

"Chicken." Ayame muttered.

"Ok Rin, what was your most embarrassing moment." I asked.

"Once I went to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror and when I came out I had toilet paper on my shoe. I walked around like that the whole day and no one told me."

"Oh my gosh." I said as I started to laugh.

"It wasn't funny, I didn't know until Sesshomaru took it off. Do you know how embarrassing it was?"

I kept laughing and Ayame joined in to.

"Well it's my turn, Ayame turn or dare."

"Dare." Ayame said.

Rin smiled broadly. She got up walked to the kitchen, opened the freezer and returned with an ice cube in her hand.

"I dare you to but this down your pants until it melts." Rin said.

Ayame took the ice cube from Rin, stared at it for a moment then shoved it down her pants. It only took a few seconds before she started screaming and dancing around the room.

"It's so cold!" She screamed.

After she calmed down she sat back down in the circle.

"OK sango, truth or dare." Ayame said.

"Truth." Sango said.

"What is the stupidest thing you've done because someone dared you to?"

"Well once I was dared to run away camp in my bar and underware." Sango said and we started to laugh.

"And while I was running I had to scream 'I am woman, hear me roar.'" Sango said and I started laughing harder.

"Ok ok." Ayame said."It's your turn Sango."

"Kagome truth or dare."

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to go on the balcony and scream you love Inuyasha." Sango said with a grin and I smiled.

"Easy." I said.

I walked towards Rin's balcony with everyone following me. I opened the doors and stood close to the edge.

"I LOVE INUYASHA TAKAHASHI. AND SOME DAY I WANT TO BE TAKAHASHI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Rin and Ayame started laughing and I joined in.

"Truth or dare Sango." I asked.

"Truth." She said.

"What are you going to do about Miroku?" I asked and Rin and Ayame stopped laughing.

"I don't know." Sango said.

"Have you talked to him since the fight?" Ayame asked.

"No, he did try calling though." Sango said barely louder than a whisper.

"Well I think you guys should talk." Rin said.

"I bet he's really sorry." Ayame said.

"Do you guys were something?" I asked.

"Like what?" Sango asked.

"Uhm a piano." I said.

I looked over the edge of the balcony and gasped.

"Look." I said and the girls ran up behind me.

About twenty stories down were the boys; they were in the middle of the street with their instruments, on a stage. They had huge lights and Miroku was in the front playing on a piano and singing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Miroku's voice was cracking and he could hardly hold a note but he was trying and Sango staring down at him with a serious look on her face.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_Tears were falling down Sango face and I rubbed her back _reassuringly.

"Go Sango." I said and she looked at me.

"Go." I said.

Sango ran for the elevator, and the three of us just continued to watch from the balcony. I looked down at Inuyasha and he winked at me.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You __[x4]_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

By the time Miroku stopped singing Sango had reached him. They walked to each other slowly then Sango fell into Miroku's arms.

"Are they saying anything?" I asked Ayame; since I'm sure she had almost as good hearing as Inuyasha.

"He said he's sorry." Ayame said. "And that he loves her."

And a few seconds after she said that they kissed.

"Awww." We said in unison.

* * *

After the stage was dismantled the boys and Sango came back up to Rin's place.

Sango and Miroku went onto the balcony because Sango said they had a lot to talk about.

The rest of us continued to play true and dare.

"Ok truth or dare Kouga." I said.

"Dare" he said with a grin.

I walked over to the kitchen and got some bread and pb and jelly.

"I dare you." I began. "To rub peanut butter on one of your arm pits and jelly on the other."

Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Then." I said. "I dare you to wipe it off with the bread, and make a sandwich then eat it."

Rin started laughing too and Kouga smiled as he took the supplies out of my hand.

He opened the peanut butter jar and started spreading it under one of his armpit. I tried to contain my laughter but when Kouga started spreading the jelly, I couldn't control myself.

Kouga had some pretty hairy armpits and seeing peanut butter mixed with all the hair was hilarious.

He wiped off the pb&j off with the slices of bread. When he took a bite he grimaced.

"Taste like deodorant." He said and we all started laughing, it even managed to get a chuckle out of Sesshomaru.

"Ok Inuyasha truth or dare." Ayame said.

"Dare." Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to hold Kagome's hand till tomorrow afternoon at 12." Ayame said with a grin.

"That's hardly a dare Ayame; it's more like a gift." Inuyasha said as he took my hand.

"I don't think you get it you have to hold Kagome's hand until tomorrow at 12. That means when you go the bathroom, take a shower or change you have to hold Kagome's hand."

I gulped and looked at Inuyasha.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

I looked down at our entwined fingers, no problem for him maybe.

After setting down three pizzas, a tray of cookies and brownies we decided to watch a movie.

Rin offered to check on Miroku and Sango, but I told her they would probably want to be left alone.

Rin had a great collection of Disney movies, so we first started watching the little mermaid.

Rin, Ayame and I were constantly being told to shut up because we kept singing along to the movie.

I managed to eat about three fourths of the brownies and three slices of pizza, before I was starting to feel full.

When the little mermaid finished we put in _Aladdin_, and Inuyasha sung _a whole new world_ with me.

"Who do you think is the best princess?" Rin asked.

"Jasmine, duh." I said.

"I always liked Bell from _Beauty and the beast_." Ayame said.

"I always loved Cinderella." Sango said.

We all turned because we didn't notice her and Miroku come back into the room.

"So…" I said.

"Well…." She said.

"We decided we should just be friends." Miroku said.

The room was very quiet.

"His joking." Sango said with a smile. "We're going out now."

We cheered and started clapping.

"Kiss her, kiss her." Inuyasha said as the rest of us joined in.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders; then grabbed Sango and kissed her.

We cheered some more and Sango hit Miroku's hands down then he tried grabbing her butt.

We laughed but Sango had a little blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha stood up and I realized we were still holding hands.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up too.

"Bathroom." Inuyasha said and my knees almost buckled.

"The bathroom, can't this wait till like tomorrow say around 12." I said.

Kouga laughed and Rin giggled.

"Hey Takahashi, if you need some help in there there's going to be a cute girl behind you, who I'm pretty sure knows how to hold it."

My face was on fire and Inuyasha yanked me closed to him and threw me over his shoulder carefully though and so that we still holding hands. Then he took off towards Kouga; who started running.

Inuyasha caught up with Kouga and bonked him on the head hard. Kouga fell and Inuyasha turned towards the bathroom.

He opened the door set me down then closed it behind him.

I gulped and looked up at him.

"So." I said. "Are you going to?" I nodded towards the toilet.

Inuyasha pushed me up against the door and started kissing me. I was a little shocked up I kissed him back. Inuyasha used his one free hand to push my hair away from my face.

He bit down on my bottom lip and continued to nibble on it. With my free hand I put it up Inuyasha's shirt and rested it on his back. I liked how his skin felt so warm against mine. Inuyasha lifted me up with one hand and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned us around and set me down on the sink counter.

I ran my tongue over Inuyasha's fangs and I loved how they felt prickly and sharp. Inuyasha pulled away and started kissing my neck.

"That feels nice." I breathed.

Someone started banging on the door."

"Inuyasha." I said when he didn't stop kissing my neck.

Inuyasha stopped kissing my neck but he stuck his nose in the crook of my neck and started to inhale.

The door burst open and Sesshomaru walked in. Inuyasha leapt off me and turned to look at Sesshomaru, who then shoved a sock under Inuyasha's nose.

Inuyasha struggled to get away from Sesshomaru grip but couldn't. After awhile he stood still and Sesshomaru moved the sock.

Inuyasha mumbled thanks and Sesshomaru left.

"What…" I began.

"Don't ask." Inuyasha said as he pulled me out of the bathroom and back towards the living room.

"Nice, hickeys." Ayame said when we walked back into the living room.

I smiled and tried to cover them with my shirt.

Inuyasha was staring at Sesshomaru, and it looked like they were communicating with their eyes. I wondered what Inuyasha was thinking.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov**

**Desire. My desire for Kagome had grown to be too strong. When I was with Kikyo I never wanted her as bad as I wanted Kagome. With Kikyo I mean I was attracted to her and all but the spark I feel when I'm with Kagome wasn't there.**

**I touch Kagome's knee and electricity shoots throughout my entire body. Kagome smile and I have to catch my breath. I inhale her scent and….**

**Desire.**

**I was thinking maybe I could make Kagome my mate and just let her let her leave at home until after graduation. I wouldn't mind sharing Kagome with her family, well not that much.**

"**Don't fool yourself, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in our language.**

"**How do you know what I'm thinking about?" I asked.**

"**It's written all over your face."**

"**Well I could share her with her family." I said.**

"**You wouldn't be able to and you know that." Sesshomaru said.**

**I let the words sink in then I looked at Kagome.**

"**Cut that crap out." Kouga said referring to me and Sesshomaru's language.**

**I smiled at Kagome and she smiled back unsurely.**

Back to me

I didn't know what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were taking about but I bet it had to do with what just happened in the bathroom.

"What now?" Sango asked.

"How about we play twister." Rin said.

I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. The last time we played twister was at the beach house, the night of the storm.

"Let's play." Ayame said.

Rin ran to go get the board and I ate another brownie.

"Kagome you better watch it with those sweets. Too much of a full stomach and you'll be out as soon as we start." Kouga said.

"Don't worry about Kagome she's way flexible." Inuyasha said.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked with a grin and both my and Inuyasha's face turned red.

"We played twister before." Inuyasha explained and I nodded my head eagerly.

"Sure."Miroku said, still smiling.

"Ok I got the board." Rin said as she walked back into the living room.

Sesshomaru moved the coffee table and Rin said down the mat.

"Ok Sesshy you go first." Rin said.

"I will not be playing." Sesshomaru said.

"Please Sesshy." Rin said.

Sesshomaru avoided Rin gaze.

"Ah leave him Rin; someone has to spin the dial anyway." Inuyasha said.

"Right foot green Kouga." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Kouga said as he moved his moved on a green circle.

"Right hand, red Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha moved his right hand which was still holding onto my hand.

"Right foot yellow Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

I reached past Rin and over Ayame to put my foot on a yellow circle.

"Sango left hand green." Sesshomaru said.

"This is becoming impossible." Sango said as she tried to reach for a green circle.

"Miroku, right foot yellow circle." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, I have to…"

Miroku sneezed which made him and everyone else fall.

Me and Inuyasha started laughing as we all tried to get untangled.

When we finally did we all just sat in a circle on the floor.

"We better get to sleep." Rin said. "Sango's day is tomorrow and you all know how that is."

"How is it." I asked as everyone groaned.

"Let's just say you're going to need pain killers." Ayame said.

"Her days are rough." Inuyasha said.

"Be quiet and let Kagome find out for herself." Sango said.

"Well we're going to bed." Rin said as she stood up and pulled Sesshomaru by his hand.

"Together?" Kouga said.

"Problem." Sesshomaru growled.

"Nope nope none at all." Kouga said.

Rin giggled. "Night guys, feel free to use the guest rooms."

She and Sesshomaru walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

"That's one weird couple," Kouga said.

"No, I think they make a lot of sense." I said with a smile.

"Well we should be going to bed too." Ayame said. "Come on Kouga."

Kouga stood up and Ayame lead him to one of the guest rooms.

"I guess that means we should be heading to bed too." Miroku said with a grin.

"I don't think so." Sango said, Miroku frowned.

"Ha." Inuyasha laughed.

"Come on Inuyasha." I said as I stood up. "Good night guys."

"Night." They said.

Inuyasha lead the way to one of Rin's guest rooms.

He opened the door and pulled me inside.

"This is my home away from home." Inuyasha said.

I could tell. It had a guitar, posters of bands on the wall and a couple of iPods on the floor.

"You stay here often?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Not really, but Rin lets me keep some junk here for when I do." He said as he sat down next to me.

"You know we could probably stop holding hands." I said. "No one else would know."

Inuyasha kissed the back of my hand. "I like holding your hand."

I blushed and turned my face but Inuyasha's free hand cupped my face and turned it back towards him.

I looked up at him and he kissed me softly.

"I love you Kagome." He said.

"I love you too." I breathed.

"And some day you will be Ms. Kagome Takahashi." He said with a smile and my face got so hot from embarrassment.

"You heard that." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

I fell back onto the bed and used my free hand to cover my face.

"This is so embarrassing." I said.

Inuyasha moved my hand. "No it's not." He said in a serious voice.

He laid down and kissed me again.

"I want you to be Kagome Takahashi, more than you know." He said.

I kissed his nose and smiled.

"Me too." I said.

We got under the covers and I rested my head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Could you sing me a lullaby Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"The same one?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I started singing and snuggled up closer to Inuyasha.

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skys are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

I woke up later, I don't know how much later it was but I was in Inuyasha's arms and he was walking.

I looked up at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had to use the bathroom." Inuyasha said and I was happy I didn't wake up a little sooner. I looked at I saw Miroku and Sango cuddled up and asleep on the couch.

"Go back to sleep Kagome." Inuyasha said as he laid me down in the and climbed in next to me.

I fall back asleep but it felt like only moments after I was awaken by loud music blasting.

Let it rock By Kevin Rudolf was playing throughout the apartment and it made me and Inuyasha jolt up in surprise.

I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

Because when I arive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Now the son's discrased  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

Because when I arive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

I jumped out of the bed and pulled Inuyasha up. I opened the door and walked into the living room. Rin and Sesshomaru came out if Rin's room and Kouga and Ayame were already in the living room.

Miroku was just sitting on the floor.

Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like angelock-?  
And pay m-?  
A-?  
A-?  
A-?

I'm in here up like b***h what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can f**k you up  
I can f**k you down  
Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an A-?  
Big xxx rocks like off the ground

Because when I arive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

I'm back like I forgot somethin  
I'm somethin  
-? Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a fat stomach  
Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, Like the remainder

(Kevin Rudolph)  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

"GOOD MORNING!" Sango walked into the living room and she was using a mega phone.

"WELCOME TO MY DAY OF SPRING BREAK." Sango said and Inuyasha tried to cover his ears, so did Sesshomaru, Ayame and Kouga.

"You have ten minutes to get ready before the car comes and picks us up." Sango said as she lowered the megaphone.

Sango tossed us all book bags and smiled.

"Get ready; those have everything you're going to need. It's going to be a bumpy ride." She said.

* * *

And so it begins. Spring break is starting and alot's going to be happening so buckle up for the ride and hold on tight.

Don't forget to review.

Thanisha


	51. Author's Note:Thanks

Ok this isn't a chapter but it's a very important day. It has been one year since I started writing Avalon Demon High. Wow a year already, it went by fast. But I just wanted to say thanks.

Thanks to all of you my readers. The ones who were here since November 20th 2007; and the ones who just joined recently. Thanks for all the reviews and the love.

I know reading ADH, isn't always easier. I suck at proof reading my work but despite my sucky grammar and spelling skills you guys still read it.

So thanks to all my readers and reviews.

You guys rock.

Thanisha.

P.S I'm working on Sango's day, I should have it up my Monday, hopefully.


	52. Sango:The Wild One

Sorry this took so long people but I started taking a class online and I wasn't feeling to good these past two days. But anyway here is the new chapter. The song lullaby that Inuyasha sings is by Chase Coy. And i hope you all have a happy thanksgiving. Don't forget to review.

Thanisha

* * *

I opened my bag and looked in it. I had a pair of black cargo pants a matching shirt. A pair of shorts a tank top, a life jacket, a helmet, black sneakers and a green jumpsuit.

I looked over at Inuyasha's bag and he had pretty much everything I did.

"We better change." Rin said as she headed back to her room.

"Put on the shorts with the tanks tops first." Sango said.

I stayed at my clothes, the clock, then Inuyasha and my hands which were still intertwined.

"Uh." I said.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"No peeking." He said as he pulled me back towards our room.

He closed the door behind us and I stripped off my pants and Inuyasha yelped in surprise.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before." I said.

Inuyasha moved as far away from me as he could without letting go of my hand.

Taking off my shirt was a littler trickier. I had to pull one arm out then my head then I had to take Inuyasha's hand with my free hand then let go of the other one so I could slip the shirt off.

I had to do it again to get I got my tank top on and when Inuyasha took off his shirt. Inuyasha was having a hard time unzipping his pants but when I reached to help him he jumped back.

"Not a good idea."He said.

I didn't understand at first but the look on Inuyasha's face made me understand.

I took a step back and Inuyasha put on the shorts that were in the bag.

"You ready?" I asked.

He reached down and kissed me.

"Yeah." He said.

We walked back into the living room and everyone was sitting around.

"Getting ready must have been fun." Kouga said.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Sango to come back up." Rin said.

"Did anyone bring pain killers?" Ayame asked.

"I brought two bottles just in case." Miroku said.  
"I brought one." Rin said.

The door opened and Sango walked in.

"Let's go." Sango said and we all followed behind her.

We walked to the elevator and went all the way down to the ground floor.

When we walked outside, there was a black SUV sitting in front of the bedroom.

"Let's go." Sango said. She walked over to the front of the car and got in the driver's seat.

Miroku got in the passenger and the rest of us got in the back.

"Blindfolds on." Sango said.

I put my blindfold on with the assistance of Inuyasha and I helped him put his on too.

"What was up with the music this morning?" I asked Sango.

"It's the day's anthem. It's a tradition play a song that is going to go along with the day."

"I think I know whose idea it was." I said and Inuyasha squeezed my hand.

It seemed like we were driving for hours. We tried guessing what Sango had planned but we got tired after her saying wrong for about an hour.

"Rock climbing?" Rin guessed.

"Nope."

"Hang gliding." I said.

"Nope." Sango said.

"You know what how about we just wait and see what it is." Kouga said.

"Ok, we're here." Sango said and I felt the car stop moving.

"Don't move." Sango said, and then I heard a door open and shut.

"Miroku, reach over and tell me if Sango is still in the car." I said.

I heard some fumbling around. "No." Miroku said.

Then another door opened.

"Come on guys." Sango said.

She helped us all out of the car then stood us in a line.

"Ok guys take off your blindfolds." She said.

I snatched my blindfolds on and looked around. We were on a farm?

"Uhm where are we?" I asked.

"You'll find at Kagome, now everybody gets a horse." Sango said.

"A horse?" Rin said, Sango pointed and we all turned around.

Behind us stood eight horses.

I ran and dragged Inuyasha behind me to get the white one. It was so tall and beautiful it looked like a unicorn and its white mane reminded me of Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha helped me on the horse and got onto the dark brown one that was next to me.

"The color reminds me of your eyes." He whispered.

"His mane reminds me of your hair." I said back and Inuyasha grinned.

Sango's horse was black, Miroku's was chestnut, Kouga's was white and brown and so was Ayame's, Rin's was light brown and Sesshomaru's was gray.

"Let's go." Sango said as she kicked her house and took off.

I kicked him too and made sure me and Inuyasha's horses were going at the same pace.

"This is fun." Rin said and I noticed she was sitting side saddle.

"How do you do that Rin?" I asked.

"Oh I took horse riding lessons when I was 11. Sesshy thought it was really important that I learn how."

"He also thought she should learn how to play an instrument, if you ever want someone to play the violin, flute, French horn, cello or the clarinet ask Rin." Kouga said.

"Rin you know how to play five instruments?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah." She giggled then she kicked her horse she could catch up with Sesshomaru.

When Rin reached Sesshomaru, it looked like he smiled. Then I had to do a double take to make sure. He took her hand and that's how they rode.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin and Sesshomaru, they're good together." I said.

"Not better than us." Inuyasha said as he pulled his horse closer to mine and kissed me on my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed him on the mouth.

"Get a room." Kouga said.

"Get a life." Inuyasha said back.

"You know what ridiculous I'm riding this horse when I can run twice as fast on my own." Inuyasha said.

"Well its part of the experience" I said "So don't complain."

Sango started riding faster and I kicked my horse to catch up to her. We were coming up to a fence and Sango jumped it, so did Rin and Sesshomaru.

I stopped in front of it.

"She can't seriously expect me to jump that." I said.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Inuyasha said.

He reached over and took the reins from my hand. He kicked his horse hard and I kicked mine too. We were approaching the fence and I held my breath.

We made the jump and Inuyasha gave me back the reins.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

We caught up with every one because they had stopped to take a break.

"Sango how much longer do we have to ride because my butt is seriously starting to hurt." Ayame said.

"It's just around the bend." Sango said.

"Well let's get on then." Inuyasha said as he kicked his horse which had me had to kick mine.

Sango got in front and started leading the way.

"Uhm do you hear that?" I asked.

"I've been hearing it for a mile back now." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sounds like river rafting." Inuyasha said.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

* * *

Sango stopped at the edge of a cliff and smiled.

"We're here." She said.

I stopped right next to her and almost fainted. Over the ledge shows a river with rocks and water gushing.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said again.

"Nope. Let's go." Sango said as she turned her horse around and started off in one direction.

"At least you weren't here last year." Ayame said.

"What you guys so then?" I asked.

"Bungee jumping?" Kouga said.

I thought about it for a second, I was happy I wasn't around last year.

Once we got to the bottom of the cliff, Sango got off her horse and tied the reins to a post.

"Come on guys" she said.

Inuyasha got off his horse then helped me off mine. I tied up the horses and we followed behind Sango. We walked for about ten minutes until we saw a raft on the ground with eight paddles and life jackets.

"Everybody get one." Sango said.

I grabbed the paddles and Inuyasha got our life jacket.

Inuyasha put on my life jacket and I helped him put his own on.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No," I said "Why are you asking?"

"Your hand is shaking." He said.

"Must be cold." I lied.

He pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back.

"Feel any warmer?" He asked.

"Much." I said with a smile.

"Come on guys." Sango said. "Get in."

We piled into the raft and Sango started pushing it into the water, she jumped in before we got too far away from the shore.

"Ok four on each side and start paddling." She said.

We did as we were told. Me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin on one side and the others on the opposite side.

"So when does the fun start?" Kouga asked.

"Soon enough." Sango said.

"Is it just me or is it getting harder to paddle." Rin said.

"Ok this is the class two, the waves are going to be a little bigger and we have to make sure we don't hit the rocks." Sango said.

We all started paddle trying to over the waves without hitting the rocks. Water was splashing everywhere and Rin and I had both started to laugh because we were starting to get soaked.

"This is awesome." I said as more water splashed onto me.

"Class three." Sango said.

The waves started to get rougher and there was a small drop that we weren't expecting so Rin and Ayame screamed out in shock.

"Some one can stand up, if they want." Sango said.

I instantly stood up and tried to maintain my balance. It felt cool to be standing on top on the waves, it didn't feel cool when the side of the raft hit a rock and I fell.

I felt Inuyasha grab onto the back of my shirt and pull me towards him.

"How you doing?" I asked with a smile when I fell into his lap.

He shook his head but then he smiled too.

"Great, you?"

"Pretty good."

I sat back down and started paddling again.

"Ok guys we're about to hit class four." Sango said.

"Bring it on!" Rin yelled.

The fourth class was much harder. We had to maneuver around much more rocks and the waves were much larger.

The drops and falls were steeper, the waves was rocking the raft like it was a mere toy in the ocean.

"Paddle left!" Sango screamed.

We all started paddling to turn the raft; but the currents were too strong.

"Sango what's going on?" Ayame asked.

"Well I think we actually went through class four and skipped all the way to class six."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Well class six is pretty much unrunable, class 6 rapids are considered to be dangerous and un navigable on a reliably safe basis. Even experienced rafters can be injured or die." Sango said.

"Uh so you're telling me we might die." I said.

"Well if we don't get off the course soon there's a pretty good chance." Sango said.

We started paddling harder but the waves were too big, and trying to avoid the rocks was almost impossible.

"This is ridiculous." Inuyasha said.

He grabbed me and jumped into the air, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin, Ayame got Sango and Kouga grabbed Miroku.

I held tight Inuyasha and we landed on the cliffs. We watched our raft go down the river and eventually tumble over.

"That was fun." Rin said.

"Hardly." Inuyasha replied.

"Ok lunch." Sango said. She opened her book bag and tossed us all lunch bags.

"Made for your own personally likely." She said.

Inuyasha opened his bag and pulled out to containers of Raman. I looked over at Ayame's bag and she pulled out a variety of spicy food. Sesshomaru's bag was filled with healthy snacks and vegetables.

I opened my bag and was happy to find chocolate cake, brownies and a couple of candy bars.

"Thanks Sango." I said.

We sat down in a circle and started to eat.

"I'll give you half of my dessert if you share your Raman." I said to Inuyasha.

"Deal" he said. I handed him two brownies and half of my chocolate cake. He gave me one of the containers and I ate about half of it before giving it back to him.

I ate the other half of my chocolate cake, a couple of brownies and a snickers.

"Is everybody ready?" Sango asked.

"There's more?" I said.

"Yeah, we have to hurry too otherwise we're going to miss it." She said.

"Well let's go then." Rin said.

Sango started walking and we all followed behind her.

We kept walking until Sango stopped in front of eight potter potties.

"Ok time to change into your jumpsuits." Sango said.

Everyone started walking and went inside o potter potty expect me and Inuyasha.

"This is just great." I thought as Inuyasha pulled me towards an empty one. He opened the door and I got inside.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and turned around to face me. The space was cramped, we could barely move around.

"How is this going to work?" I asked.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed me softly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I missed your lips." He said with a small smile.

I reached up and kissed him back. Inuyasha pressed him lips on mine softly and closed the gap between us. Inuyasha nibbled on my bottom lip gently and I parted me lips. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and I could feel my knees going weak. With his one free hand Inuyasha held me up and keep kissing me.

"We have to change." I said.

I was shocked by Inuyasha's forwardness when he pulled my shirt off over my head. I pulled my pants off and he handed me the jumpsuit.

Holding hand with Inuyasha made putting the jumpsuit on hand enough but being the tiny space didn't help either.

And unlike this morning I couldn't move away from Inuyasha while he changed. He did let me help button up his jumpsuit but he wouldn't look at me while I did.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yup." He said as he opened the door.

"That must have been fun." Kouga said.

"It was." I said.

I looked around and realized that the couples had on matching jumpsuits. Me and Inuyasha's was green. Sango's and Miroku's was purple, Sesshomaru and Rin had blue and Kouga's and Ayame 's was red.

"Wow everyone's matching?" I said.

"Isn't it great?" Rin said with a smile as she grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm.

"Ok Sango so when are we leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango looked down at her watch.

"Should only be a couple more seconds." Sango said.

"What should?" I asked but then I could see a helicopter approaching.

"That," Sango said.

After the helicopter landed we all got on and sat down in the back.

"Where are we going?" I yelled so Sango could hear me over the noise.

"You'll see." She yelled back.

After about a thirty minute ride the pilot called Sango up to where he was.

"Ok, it's time." Sango said as she tossed us book bags and goggles.

"We need another book bag?" Ayame said.

"These aren't book bags they're parachutes." Rin said.

"Uhm, I don't think so." I said.

"Kagome's afraid of heights." Inuyasha said.

"Come on Kagome, it won't be that bad just watch me."

Sango put on the back pack and then her goggles.

"Watch me." She said as she walked towards the open door and jumped.

The wind pulled Sango and she was falling freely.

"My turn." Ayame said and she jumped followed by Kouga.

"Ok My turn!" Rin said as she snapped on her goggles.

"Careful Rin." Sesshomaru said before she jumped.

"Miroku aren't you going to go." I asked him.

"No, I think I'll just stay on the helicopter." He said.

"Don't be such a punk." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not a punk, I –"

Miroku was cut off because Sesshomaru pushed his out the door.

Inuyasha started laughing.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed as I looked down and watched Miroku fall.

"I couldn't resist." He said with a grin.

I almost slapped myself to make sure he was really smiling.

"See you on the ground." He said as he jumped out.

"I don't wanna go, Inuyasha." I said.

"Kagome, nothing's going to happen to you while you're with me."

He helped me put my goggles on then put on his own.

"You ready?" He asked.

I squeezed him hand tighter and nodded my head. We walked towards the edge and Inuyasha kissed me before we jumped.

The wind was so strong and it felt so weird to just be free falling. I looked over at Inuyasha and he was smiling.

I looked around and the sun was low in the sky, it would be setting soon. The ground looked so far off; I looked down and saw Sesshomaru and Miroku about a hundred feet below us. They pulled on their packs and their parachutes appeared.

I turned back to Inuyasha and he motioned for me to pull the string. I yanked on the string the same time he did and I suddenly stopped falling and I started gliding.

* * *

Inuyasha and I were still holding hands when we reached the ground. It took awhile for us to get off the packs and get from under parachutes.

When we finally managed to get untangled we saw everyone else waiting for us.

"That was awesome!" Rin said.

"Well I want to do one more thing before we call it a day." Sango said pointing.

I turned around and saw eight potter potties and eight ATV's next to them.

"Change into your cargo pants and matching shirt so we can go." Sango said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Kouga shouted as him and Ayame ran to change.

After everyone changed we walked over to the ATV's.

On each ATV was a pair of gloves and a helmet.

I put my helmet on then climbed on my black and red ATV. Inuyasha got on the one next to me without his helmet.

"Put it on." I said.

"I don't need it." He said.

"Put it on Inuyasha." I said.

He reluctantly put it on; then started his ATV.

"Let's go." Sango said as she revved the engine and started driving.

We all drove close behind her until we got to the place where Sango had in mind.

It was a dirt field that looked like a motocross track.

"Go crazy." Sango said as she revved the engine and started going forward. She leaned back so that the ATV was balancing on the back wheels. She moved her feet so that they were under the handle bars then leaned back more to that her arms were touching the ground.

Kouga peeled off in another direction and jumped up so was standing on the seat. He smiled as he came back around and balanced the ATV so that it was on it two back wheels.

Ayame and Rin started driving up the hill, then stopped suddenly and let the ATV slide back down on their own except they had them balanced on the two front wheels.

Miroku had already gone off and was now driving with his feet in the air .

Sesshomaru took off next. He instantly stood up and balanced the ATV on its two back wheels. Then he switched it so that it was balancing on one wheel and he let go of the handles; and just put on foot on one so he could steer it.

"Show off." Inuyasha scoffed. "You ready Kagome?"

"Yup." I said as I slammed on the gas and Inuyasha did the same.

Controlling the ATV with one hand was hard but not impossible. I and Inuyasha drove for awhile just so I could get used to it.

"You ready for some tricks?" Inuyasha asked.

I watched Sango lean to the left and pop the ATV on the left tires.

"Hell yeah." I said.

"Do what I do." He replied.

Inuyasha got in a crouching position then stood up. I did the same and placed me feet on the handle bars like Inuyasha did.

We drove up the hill then went over a huge gauge in the land. Inuyasha turned around, and sat down and I did the same; so that we were sitting the wrong way.

I looked over at Inuyasha and I could tell he was smiling even though the helmet was covering his mouth.

In one quick movement we both turned around and leaned back to balance the ATV on its back wheels.

I tried leaning all the way back like Sango did but Inuyasha pulled on my hand, so I couldn't.

Miroku came up next to us and stuck his feet out.

"This is awesome!" He yelled as he pulled back and started driving in a circle making a donut in the dirt.

Rin leaned back and had her feet between front handlebars. Ayame had leaned her ATV on one side and had her feet hanging off the other.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tons!" I yelled back.

We drove around until it got back. Then we gathered up in a circle.

"I'm so sore." Rin said. "But it was worth it."

"Today was great." Ayame agreed.

"I had a lot of fun too." I said as I took my helmet off and set it down on my ATV.

"But I'm ready to go home." I said as I leaned onto Inuyasha.

"You know you guys could have let each other's hands go like eight hours ago. "

I looked down at Inuyasha and my intertwined hands. It felt nature to be holding onto Inuyasha's hand now.

Suddenly the black SUV that had picked us up from the hotel this morning appeared. We all climbed into the SUV and I got two pain killers from Miroku.

My back and arms were sore.

"How you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tired." I said.

He kissed my forehead and laughed.

I feel asleep in the car ride and woke up when we got back to Rin's place. I opened my eyes when we were in the elevator and looked around.

Sesshomaru was holding Rin with one hand, Kouga was cradling Ayame like a baby, Sango was on Miroku's back and Inuyasha was holding me close to his chest.

Sesshomaru opened the door and we all went to our separate ways.

Inuyasha opened the door to his room and laid me down on the bed. I pulled the covers onto and Inuyasha laid down behind me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and started humming something.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's called Lullaby, I wrote it awhile ago." He said.

"Sing it for me." I said.

_You can rest easy tonight_

_Everything is going to be alright I promise_

_Go to sleep and dream of me tonight_

_Everything may not be perfect, _

_But at least we tried_

_So tonight sweet dreams and sleep tight_

_I've been trying so hard,_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_And if this is how it has to be_

_Just promise you won't forget me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby,_

_Tonight_

_I know that this hurts you_

_It hurts me, too_

_I wish there was something I could do_

_To make this easier for you_

_Sometimes it's tough_

_Too soon to call it love_

_But I wanted to_

_Yeah I wanted to_

_But it's too late now to say_

_All the wonderful things that I thought of you_

_So tonight sweet dreams and sleep tight_

_I've been trying so hard,_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_And if this is how it has to be_

_Just promise you won't forget me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby,_

_Tonight_

By the time Inuyasha had finished I was fast asleep.

* * *

_True _by Ryan Cabrara was playing when I woke up. I sleepily got out of bed and dragged Inuyasha to the living room.

Miroku was standing in the middle of the room and smiling.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
The corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"Welcome to my day." Miroku said softly.


	53. Miroku:The Calm One

I wiped the sleep away from my eyes and stared at Miroku.

"Ok this year, is going to be a little bit different." He said.

"Different how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we're going to be split up for a part of the day."

"Split up, what's up with that?" Ayame said.

"I just think some of the thing I have planned well bore the guys so, we'll be splitting up only for a little while." Miroku said.

"I don't like this so far monk." Inuyasha said.

"Well it's my day so I guess you'll have to come to terms with it." Miroku said.

"So girls get ready the car will be here in about twenty minutes and gentlemen we'll be leaving in fifteen."

Miroku left the room and left the rest of us just standing there.

"Better change." Ayame said.

Inuyasha walked back to the bedroom but I headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. By the time I got back to the bedroom, Inuyasha was already dressed.

He was wearing a black and gray stripped polo, jeans and sneakers.

"We're about to leave gentlemen." I heard Miroku say.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I Said.

Inuyasha reached down and kissed me.

"Miss you already." He said softly then he kissed me on my forehead and disappeared out the front door.

I walked back into Inuyasha room and changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt I bought with me. I brush my hair out then walked back into the living room, where everyone was sitting.

"So what do you think he has planned for today?"

"I don't know but it's kinda weird I mean we never split up like this before." Ayame said.

"I'll just be happy as long as we don't end up at a strip club." Sango said.

It was a very short time before Rin's phone started ringing.

She ran to go pick it up.

"Hello."

She paused while someone on the other line said something.

"Ok, thank you." She said and she hung up.

"The car is downstairs guys." She said.

"Well we better get a move on." Sango said as she stood up and we all made our way to the elevator.

When we got downstairs, we saw a white escalade sitting in front of Rin's building.

We walked up to the car and the driver got out.

"Are you friends of Monk Miroku." The driver asked.

"Yes." Rin said bouncing up and down.

"Well do get in." The driver said as he opened the door for us.

We all scrambled into the back seat of the car and we were off.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Ayame asked the driver.

"You can call me, Mr. Fujitani." He said.

"Well ." Rin began. "Would you mind telling us where we're heading?"

"I was given strict orders from Monk Miroku, to not give any details away about today."

"Oh, poo." Rin said as she sat back in her seat.

We were only driving for about half an hour when Mr. Fujitani pulled into a parking lot.

"Ok ladies this is your first stop."

We stepped out of the car and looked around. We were at a restaurant. I look at the others and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Breakfast." Rin suggested.

We walked into the restaurant and I felt very underdressed.

The restaurant was pretty fancy looking but only semi-full. We were standing in the doorway when a hostess walked up to us.

"Are you the ladies with the Miroku Tsujitani?"

"Yes we are." Sango answered.

"Well let me show you to your table." She said and we followed behind her.

She showed us to a table near a window and we sat down.

"Here are you menus." She said as she gave us each one. "And I'll be back in a few minutes and see how you guys are doing. And Monk Miroku wanted me to remind you that the bill is on him so eat as much as you want"

"Thank you." We all said as she walked away from the tables.

I opened up my menu and I was happy that Miroku was paying because it was kind of expensive.

"What do you think you're ordering Kagome?" Ayame asked.

I scanned at my menu.

"I'm thinking _belgian__waffle with sausages and razzleberry compote_." I said.

"I'm going with the _Tomato Basil Omelet with Sausage and Berries_." Ayame said. "How about you guys?"

"_Cinnamon__apple oatmeal with toasted almonds_." Rin said.

"I think I want scrambled_ eggs with whole wheat bagel and cream cheese." _Sango said.

Our hostess came back and took our orders and delivered some orange juice in champagne glasses.

"What do you think the guys are up to?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know but I do miss Sesshy?" Rin said.

"They're probably doing some perverted knowing Miroku." Sango said.

"What do you think Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know." I said.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov **

**Miroku ended up taking us out for breakfast, at McDonalds.**

** "You couldn't have taking us anyway better then the McDonalds drive through." Kouga barked.**

** "I kinda spent a lot of money on the place the girls were going so I only had a little bit left." Miroku said sheepishly. **

**"Keh, I don't care." I said. "Get me a mcmuffin and some coffee." **

**"I want coffee." Sesshomaru said. "Black."**

** After we got our breakfast, Miroku drove us over to some building. **

**"Well let's go men." He said as he got out of the car and we followed behind him. **

**When we walked into the building, Miroku showed us to some stairs and we walked down them. **

**"Where are we monk?" I asked as he stood in front of another door. **

**"I pulled some strings to get us to be able to do this." he said as he opened the door. **

**What we walked into looked like a mini jewelry factory. **

**"What are we doing here?" I asked. **

**"Well I thought you'd like to make something nice for Kagome, I mean I know I want to make something for Sango. **

**"We're making them presents." Kouga said. **

**"Yeah, that's exactly what we're doing." Miroku said with a smile. **

**"Well let's get started." I said. **

Back to me

I had just finished my waffles and I was stuffed. I food was awesome and get the orange juice in champagne glasses was pretty cool. "Gosh that was excellent.' Rin said.

"I know, I'm sad I'm finished." Ayame said.

We were about to leave when our hostess came over to our table with four covered silver platter.

"We didn't order anything else." Sango said.

"Oh, yes I know these are on the house." She said.

"Here you go Sango." And she handed Sango one of the platters.

"Rin, Ayame." She said their names as she passed them each both platters.

"Oh and Miss. Kagome. This one is for you." She said as he placed a platter in front of me. She smiled at all of us before she left.

Rin was the first one to remove the cover off her platter. There on it sat a long but small pink box. She opened it up and gasped.

"It's a charm bracelet" She said as she showed us.

It was a charm bracelet with pink cherry blossom charms hanging from each chain.

"There's a note from Shessy." Rin said.

She held it up so we call could read, what it said.

_Rin_

"Isn't he romantic?" Rin said.

"Uh, If you say so." Ayame said.

I smiled because I know why Sesshomaru had chosen cherry blossoms for Rin's bracelet. It was because that was her natural smell that he loved so much.

"Me next." Ayame said as she removed her cover.

It revealed a small dark green box. She picked up the note and read out loud what Kouga wrote.

"_Babe, you're the best and you make me better."_

"Aw." Ayame said as she slowly opened up the box to reveal two honeysuckle ear rings. There were two red-orange stones on golden ear wires.

"They're beautiful." She said softly.

Sango slowly took off the cover from her platter. There was a small long box just like Rin's on her platter, except the box was a crème color. She read the card and her cheeks turned bright pink.

I looked over at the small card and laughed.

_This is just one rose, like the many I will lay on our bed before I lay you down._

Sango was holding a necklace with a rose shaped stone at the end of it. We all started laughing except for Sango whose cheeks were still bright pink.

"Well Kagome, it's your turn." Rin said.

I looked down at my platter then held my breath as I removed the cover.

The box was black and small. I opened the box and stared at the Lilly diamond shaped ring. _I promise to always love you._

"It's a promise ring." I said as I showed everyone.

"Wow its breath taking," Rin said.

"It really is beautiful." Ayame said.

"Yeah, It is." I said softly.

We left the restaurant soon after and got back into the car.

"Where to now, Mr. Fujitani?" Rin asked.

"You already know I can't tell you that."He answered.

"Yeah, I know." Rin muttered under her breath.

I stared down at the promise ring, which was still in the box. Then I stared at the window, just wishing Inuyasha was with me.

**Inuyasha prov **

**Not being with Kagome sucked; and I was kinda getting tired or Miroku. **

**"Inuyasha come on, you first."Miroku said. He had taken us to Avalon Park and had hired a professional photographer to take our picture. He even made us change our clothes. **

**"This is stupid," I said as I walked over to him. **

**"Come on Inuyasha, just humor me ok." He said. **

**"Fine." I said as I looked over at the photographer. **

**"Where do you want me?" I asked. **

**"Up in the tree if you don't mind." He said. **

**I snorted but said nothing. I walked over to the tree and jumped up high onto a branch. **

**"Sit down." The photographer said. **

**I sat down with my back against the tree; one leg dangling and the other bent. **

**"Ok," the photographer said. "Now mind looking down at the ground, right there at the base." I scowled as I started at the ground. **

**"Inuyasha," Miroku started. "Try not to look so evil. Try to smile." **

**My face remained unchanged. **

**"If only for Kagome then." He said and my face softened. **

**The camera's shutter click and the photographer looked up at me. **

**"Perfect." He said with a grin. "Who's next?" **

* * *

Back to me

The next stop on our list was Avalon Park apparently. When we got of the car we were greeted by some guy. He was skinny, not that tall and wearing a green shirt and jeans.

"Hello, I'm Keitaro. Monk Miroku hired me to take your pictures."

"Pictures?" Ayame said.

"Yup so if you girl will just go over there."

He said as he pointed to the bathrooms. "There are outfits for all of you. After you change come out and we'll get started.

"Uh, ok." I said as we all walked over to the bathroom.

We walked in and on each stall was one of our names.

"This is kinda weird." Ayame said.

"Seriously, what is Miroku up to?" Rin said.

"Hell if I know." Sango replied.

"Well let's hurry up and get changed." I said as I stepped into my stall. I closed the door behind me and on the hook on the wall was an outfit. I stepped out of the stall and examined myself in the mirror. The outfit Miroku picked was cute. I was wearing a gray short sleeved turtle neck, light wash destroyed jeans, a gray and white leopard print scarf that was around my neck and gray suede boots.

Ayame came out of her stall next. She was wearing a black cardigan, a burgundy top underneath, black jeans and a pair of burgundy heels.

Sango stepped out of her stall and you could tell Miroku picked that outfit for her. Sango had on a red silk tube top, which was one size to small and show off a lot of cleavage. Over it she had on a white small jacket that barely covered anything, and she had on a pleated school girl skirt with red pumps.

"Do you see this?" Sango said as Ayame and I tried to hold back our laughter.

"It's cute." I said.

"For a whore!" Sango replied.

"It's not that bad." Rin said as she got out of her stall.

She was wearing an olive green dress that only came up to mid thigh, a motorcycle leather jacket and olive green flats.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Let's go." She said as she opened up the door.

When we got outside, Keitaro was waiting for us. Just like he said.

"Ok ladies, Kagome you're up first." He said.

I walked behind him as he led me to the spot where I met Inuyasha.

He walked over to a bag that was on the ground and pulled out a camera.

"Ok Kagome, if you don't mind. Please sit at the base of the tree, over there on the blanket."

I sat down on the blanket that was placed on the ground in front of the tree.

"Great, now could you bend her legs and put them behind you. Kinda slanted."

I followed his instructions and brought my legs behind me.

"Great Kagome, now push that piece of your hair behind your ear." I did.

"Ok last thing Kagome, you're doing great. Look up towards that branch."

I looked up at the branch he was pointing too, and smiled slightly as the camera clicked.

"Great Kagome, that was perfect." He said with a grin.

After we were done with me picture, he brought me back to the other girls and took Rin.

When they came back he took Ayame and then Sango.

"Okay girls we're all down here." Keitaro said. "It was great working with all of you."

We waved to him as we walked back to the car.

"That was fun." Ayame said.

"Yeah, but it was still kinda weird."Rin said as she closed the door behind her and the car started moving.

"I liked it." I said with a smile.

We were driving for about an hour before he got to the next place.

"Oh my gosh look everyone." Rin said.

I looked out the window and saw the sign as we passed it. _Ten Thousand Wave Spa and hot spring._

"Wow who knew Miroku could actually pick something right for his day." Ayame said.

"This is going to be great." Sango said as the car stopped and we all got out.

We walked inside and were greeted by a hostess in a green kimono.

"Welcome to a _thousand waves spa _and what name is the reservation under.

"Most likely Miroku Tsujitani." Sango said.

"Ah you are friends of Monk Miroku." The lady said as he cheeks turned bright red. "Well follow me."She said.

"How much you want to bet Miroku felt her up before." Ayame whispered into my ear.

"No bet.' I said. "I don't want to lose money."

Our hostess brought us to a room and handed us each towels, sandals, eye covers and a kimono.

"Miroku has signed up each of you for a massage. Sango you are in room A, Kagome in room B, Ayame in C and Rin you are in room D. Go into you're rooms undress, lay on the table and cover yourself with your provided towel and please do wear your eye covers.

"Thank you." I said as she walked away.

"Get undressed?" Sango repeated.

"I don't know about this."

"Come on Sango, It's not like its Miroku taking a peak, It will be a professional masseur." Ayame said.

"Ok, well I guess I will see you guys when we're done.' Sango said.

"Bye." Rin waved as she disappeared into her room.

"Later." Ayame said as she went into hers and I went into mine.

I quickly took off my clothes and got under the towel because I didn't want anyone walking in on me while I was changing. I heard a door open and then close, footsteps lead up into the table and soft music was turned on.

Suddenly the person's hands were massaging my back. Their knuckles kneading into by back softly. I cooed softly and closed my eyes. They shot back open when felt two lips press against my neck.

"What the fuck." I shouted as I gathered up the towel and wrapped it around me.

I reached up and slapped the person in front of me.

"I have a boyfriend whose a demon who'll kick you a-" I took of my eye covers and saw Inuyasha with a smile on his face and his hand up to his cheek.

"Wow that hurt." He said. "I like how you mentioned that I'm a demon though."

"You think that's funny." I said as I stood up. "Kinda." He said as he bent down and kissed me.

"But don't be mad at me, it was Miroku's plan."

"Well you shouldn't have gone along with it." I said forgetting that I had to hold onto my towel, causing it to fall to the floor.

Inuyasha face turned beat red and I scrambled to pick my towel up and wrapped it around me again. When I did get it wrapped around me, Inuyasha's face was still bright red.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Inuyasha mumbled something that I didn't understand. I think it may have been his and Sesshomaru's secret language.

"YOU LEECHER!" I heard Sango scream.

I ran out of the room and into the small hallway. Rin and Ayame were right behind me.

When I opened Sango's door. I saw Sango with a towel wrapped around her like the rest of us girls, hovering over Miroku who was on the floor face down with Sango's foot on his head.

"What he do?" I asked. Sango's face turned bright pink.

"He-he slipped his hands under the towel." Sango said.

"Only so I could caress your lovely bottom Sango." Miroku said and Sango pressed her foot down harder.

We started to laugh but Sango shot us a spine shivering look.

"Well I see you to would like to be left alone." Rin said as she pulled the door close.

"Where you surprised?" I asked as we walked back to our rooms.

"No Sesshy let me know it was him." Rin said.

"And I smelled Kouga before he came into the room." Ayame said.

"What about you?" Rin asked. "Inuyasha kissed my back and I slapped him." I said and Rin and Ayame laughed.

"Wow at least he knows you would never cheat on him." Ayame said as she opened the door to her room and disappeared inside.

"Enjoy your massage." Rin said as she winked and went inside her own room.

I walked into my room and Inuyasha looked up at me as I stepped in.

"Hi." I said as I walked over to him. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hi." He said. "You ready for your massage?" I smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked and Inuyasha gulped loudly.

I laughed and got on the table. I turned my head to the side and heard Inuyasha crack his knuckles. He poured some oil onto my back and started massaging my shoulders; first softly but then harder as he progressed. He gradually worked his way down my back. I could tell he was being careful so his claws wouldn't poke my skin.

"Relax Inuyasha." I said. "You're not going to hurt me.

He loosened up a little but still mostly used his palms. He kept working his way down, massaging my lower back. The lower he got the more my body tensed up.

"Relax Kagome." Inuyasha said in a throaty voice that sent chills down my spine. "I'm not going to hurt you." Inuyasha pinch two parts on my back and my whole body relaxed.

"Thank Rin for that.' Inuyasha said. "She taught me that pressure point."

Inuyasha skipped over the towel covered portion and started to massage my calves.

"We've being going out for how long now?" I said. "And I'm just now getting to know you give the best massages.

"Well I can take credit for all of it. Miroku had us take a class before you guys got here."He said as he started to work his way back up.

"It feels great." I purred.

Inuyasha pushed my chin up, so that I could kiss him.

I reached down and wrapped the towel around my body; then sat up so it would be easier to kiss Inuyasha.

He moved in front of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He just started to kiss me again when there was a knock on the door and a second later Miroku's head popped in.

"Time to go." He said, and then he looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Unless you guys want the room a little longer."

"Get out Miroku." Inuyasha and I said in unison and He closed the door.

Inuyasha pecked kissed me one more time.

"I'll wait outside." He said then he left.

I changed into the kimono, that I was given and walked into the hall. Everyone was waiting on me.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"To the hot springs." Miroku said.

We followed behind Miroku as he led the way outside.

"I'm assuming they have one for men and one for women." Sango said.

"Of course Sango, look." Miroku said as he pointed and we saw two doors; one labeled men and the other labeled women.

Inuyasha pulled me toward him and kissed me goodbye.

"See you soon." He said.

I opened the women's door and Inuyasha stepped into the men's. I walked inside and turned to my left, Inuyasha was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Sooner than you think." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

* * *

Apparently though there were two separate doors, they both led to the same hot spring.

"You did this on purpose." Sango said as she bonked Miroku on the head.

"I swear Sango." He said with a smile. "I had no idea."

"Let's go." Rin said as she took off her kimono and jumped into the water in one quick movement.

I saw Sesshomaru's cheek turned red for a second but then they went back to normal when Rin got in the water and all you could see was her shoulders up.

The rest of us followed suit and got in.

"Ah this feels so good." Ayame said.

"It's beautiful too." I said as I looked around. Even though the hot spring was outside it was fenced off. All around was red maple trees and some of their leaves were floating in the hot spring. Surrounding it was a large collection of candles and thick fog. I looked at Inuyasha who was almost on the other side of the hot spring.

**Inuyasha prov **

**I really hate Miroku. First he has me massaging a near naked Kagome, and now he puts her naked in a hot spring with me. I was trying to avoid looking at her, but it was hard. **

**The hot spring made her scent stronger, which made me want to get close to her. But I know I shouldn't. Not unless I wanted to mate with her in front of everybody. **

**I lifted my eyes slightly to look up at Kagome, but she wasn't there. Suddenly I felt to arms wrapped around my chest and Kagome kissed me softly on my neck. **

**"Hi cutie." She said. **

**"Hi." I squeaked as she pressed my body up to mine. **

**"Why are you all the way over here by yourself?" She asked.**

** "I don't know; just need some time to think." I lied.**

** "You can think later." She said as she let go of me but took my hand and started pulling back towards the group. **

**"Nice of you to join us, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he tried to nonchalantly move closer to Sango but she saw what he was doing and pushed him an arm's length away. **

**"Yeah," I mumbled. "Loosen up."Kagome said as she sat behind me and started to massage my shoulders. I had to start breathing through my mouth because her scent was becoming overwhelming.**

** Rin was sitting behind Sesshomaru with her head resting on his back and I could tell he was in the same hell as me. **

**The door opened and a guy walked in with four large envelopes in his hand. **

**"Oh great they're here." Miroku said as he grabbed a towel wrapped it around his waist and got out of the hot spring. **

**"Thank you." Miroku said as the man handed him the envelopes. T**

**he guy's eyes scanned the hot spring and fell on Kagome. **

**I moved in front of her and growled, he left quickly. **

**"Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku said as he handed and envelope to Kagome. **

**He gave another one to Sesshomaru and Rin, Kouga and Ayame and kept one for him and Sango. **

**"I just thought we should really capture who we are now and how much we love each." He said and I heard Kagome gasp. **

**I looked over at what she was holding, it the picture I took at the park. **

**I was sitting up in that tree and looking down like the photographer told me to. But instead of looking down at the ground, I was looking at Kagome who was sitting at the base of the tree smiling up at me. **

**"How did you?" Kagome began. **

**"Not me, Keitaro." Miroku said with a smile. "Let me see yours Kagome." Rin said and they switched off. **

**Rin and Sesshomaru's showed them surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Rin had her arms out like she was an airplane and she had a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru was a little further off in the distance, with a slight smirk. **

**"It's perfect." Kagome said. "It's just like you guys."**

** Ayame passed hers to Kagome and I looked over her shoulder. **

**Kouga was sitting on a park bench with his arm resting on the back of it, leaning down to kiss Ayame who's lying down with her head on his lap. **

**"Wow that is amazing." Rin said. **

**"Yeah it looks like you guys were actually there, well together I mean." Kagome said. **

**"Sango let's see yours." Ayame said. **

**Sango's cheeks were bright red as she handed the picture over. Sango and Miroku were on the bridge in the park, looking at the lake. But what made the picture funny and realistic is that Miroku's hand was on Sango's ass and Sango had a light blush on her cheek.**

** "Wow, these pictures are great Miroku." Kagome said.**

** "And they all describe us exactly." Rin said with a grin. **

**"I'm glad you like it." Miroku said. **

**"But we better get going now." **

**We got out of the hot spring and changed back into our clothes.**

* * *

Back to me

After we changed back into our clothes we stood in the parking lot.

"Ok you girls are off to one more place before we wrap up the day." Miroku said.

"And what are we going to do." Kouga just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you later." Inuyasha said as he bent down and kissed my forhead.

"Bye." I said as I got into the back of the car.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Mr. Fujitani asked.

"It was great." Rin yawned.

"It was pretty fun." Sango admitted.

"Well the day's not over yet."He said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive wasn't more than ten minutes to the next place which turned out to be a salon. When we walked inside we noticed the place was pretty much empty except for the people that worked there.

"You must be Miroku's party." A short lady said as she walked up to us.

"Yes we are." Sango said. The lady glanced at her watch then clapped her hands together.

Everyone in the salon stood up in attention.

"We have only two hours to make these girls look like movie stars." She said.

"Huh?" We replied.

The lady looked at her watch again. "Annnnnd, go."

She said and everyone sprang to life.

I was pulled in one direction and pushed into a chair. Someone tied a smock around my neck. My head was pulled back into a sink and someone started to wash my hair.

"Yay! Miroku paid for makeovers." Rin said.

"Wow who would have thought he's day would be so."

"Normal." Ayame finished.

"Yeah pretty much." Sango said.

When the lady washing my hair was done, another one came up and started giving me a facial.

"Is it just me or does this facial making you hungry, it smells like avocado." Ayame said.

"It's not just you I'm starved." I said as I removed one of the cucumbers from my eyes and saw Rin eating hers.

"What?" She asked as she munched on the second one."I'm hungry."

Ayame and Sango laughed started to get their hair washed.

After my facial, I got a manicure and pedicure.

They painted my nails a dark purple color and I had a feeling that Miroku had brought us another seat of outfits.

They curled my hair and pulled it back into a bun; a few curls were left hanging free. They did my makeup applying blush, eye shadow, and mascara and lipstick. After they finished all of us, it was close to seven and the sun was setting.

"In the back Miroku has left what you shall wear for this evening."

One women told us." You may go change now."

We walked into the back and saw four dresses on racks. Each of them had a name attached to it.

My dress was a dark purple tube dress that was scrunched up in the front and a sash that reached from the very top and was pulled across the side all the way to the back which had only three straps making my back exposed. With it was a pair of silver strappy shoes, a silver clutch and a pair of hoop silver ear rings.

Ayame's dress was an emerald green halter; just below the bust line was a black brooch. Over the bottom half was a pattern of black lace and a sash that tied in the back. With her dress was a pair of black chandelier ear rings, a black bracelet made of beads and a pair of black peep toe heels.

Rin's dress was an ivory and black strapless dress. The top half was ivory but from the bust line down was black and it had a sash that tied in the back. Rin's accessories included a black sequin clutch, a pair black of peep toe heels with a flower and a rose bracelet.

Sango's dress was a red dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. It had to straps the criss crossed in the back and in the front were covered in sequence. It came with a pair of black sandals with rhinestone and a black stretch rhinestone bracelet.

"You have five minutes." We heard someone yell.

"We better hurry." Rin said as she took off her shirt careful not to mess up her hair and slid into her dress, as the rest of us followed suit. We changed quickly then walked back to the front of the salon.

"The car is outside. Have fun tonight." Everyone said.

We said our thank yours, waved our goodbyes and walked out the door.

Waiting for us instead of the escalade was a black limo; and in front of the limo were the boys.

Inuyasha was wearing a purple shirt dress shirt with a black tie matching me, Kouga had on an emerald shirt with a black tie to match Ayame, Sesshomaru was a white dress shirt and a black tie and Miroku was wearing a red shirt with a black tie.

"You girls ready?" Miroku asked.

I look at the other girls and we all made smiles on our faces.

"Yeah." I said and Inuyasha smiled at me.

We walked across the parking lot and we all climbed into the limo.

"Miroku we're starved can we stop by a McDonalds or something." Rin said.

"No need." Miroku laughed.

"There will be food where we're heading."

"Good." Ayame said and Inuyasha leaned over and started whispering into my ear.

"You look beautiful." He said softly and I smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"I really like the dress." He said as he placed his hand on my thigh.

"If you don't watch it I may rip it off." He said.

I took his hand off my thigh and intertwined it with mine.

"You better watch it." I said and he smiled.

"Ok I think we're here." Miroku said as the limo came to a stop.

We got out of the limo and we were standing in front of the _Four Seasons Marunouchi._

"Wow fancy." Rin said as we started walking.

"Just wait until you see the inside." Miroku said.

We walked inside and a waiter was standing behind a podium.

"Name please." He said.

"Miroku Tsujitani." Miroku said.

"Of course, Miroku. I'll show you to your table. Follow me please." He said as he led the way.

He led us to two grand doors. He pushed them opened and I gasped. It opened up to a large dining room. There were breath taking chandeliers and the ceilings were unbelievable high. There was a collection of tables near the edge of a rail and if you looked over it you would see a huge dance floor.

"Here's your table." The waiter said and we all sat down.

"I'll be back in a view moments with menu's." He said then he disappeared.

"Wow Miroku, how did you afford this place?" Ayame asked.

"Years of saving and a few other things I'm not too proud of." Miroku said.

"Ew." Kouga said. "I don't even want to know."

The waiter came back and gave us our menus.

After we ordered, we sat and talked for awhile.

"Miroku you made us go shopping and you didn't even give us a chance to wear it." Rin said.

"Don't worry Rin; you'll have a chance to wear it." Miroku said.

"When?" Ayame asked. "The day is over. The sun is already down."

"Don't worry girls; there is still plenty of time." He said with a smile.

When our food came, so did a bottle of sake.

"Miroku how did you get them to give us sake. You're not 21." I said.

"Don't worry about that Kagome." Miroku said as he filled up his glass and Sango's then passed it around.

Inuyasha filled up his glass and then mine.

"Cheers." He said as he lifted up his glass. I tapped mine against his and smile.

"Cheers." I said.

"Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well." Miroku said

"Here's to the nights we felt alive." Inuyasha said.

"And here's to the tears we knew we cried." I said.

"Here's to goodbye." Kouga said.

"Tomorrow's going to come way too soon." Rin said and we all smiled.

After we ate, Miroku suggested we go down stairs and dance.

When we reached the dance floor. Miroku took Sango's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. He nodded to the band and they started playing a new song and a spot light fell on them.

Ryan Cabrara's _True_ started playing.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Miroku bowed and Sango curtsied and they began to dance

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
The corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

When the song finished people clapped and the spot moved over to Kouga and Ayame who were off towards the side of the crowd.

Kouga led Ayame toward the middle of the dance floor. They did the same thing Miroku and Sango had down and they began to dance.

James Blunt, you're beautiful started playing.

_My life is brilliant.  
_

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that  
I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that  
will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

_cause  
I will never be with you._

_(La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la,  
La-la-la-la, Laaah)_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with  
a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I  
should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you._

When they finished more people clapped and the spot light fell on Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin smiled shyly as Sesshomaru took her hand. They walked into the middle of the dance floor

Deana Carter - Once Upon a December started to play.

"Isn't this song from Anastasia?" I asked Inuyasha.

"It's their song." He said back.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory...  
_  
Sesshomaru and Rin danced skillfully around the dance floor. Rin had a carefree smile on her face and Sesshomaru stared down at her lovingly.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

The applauders were much louder than for everyone else and Rin and Sesshomaru bowed graciously.

The spot light suddenly fell on me and Inuyasha and he smiled as he took my hand.

He led me out to the middle of the dance floor. He rested on hand on my waist, while on of mine rested on his shoulder and our other hands met and intertwined.

Music started playing but I didn't recognize the song.

"Do you know this song?" I asked.

"I should." He replied as we twirled in a circle. "I wrote it."

"You did." I said.

"Yup. For you." He replied with that smile that made me weak in the knees.

"What's called?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"If the moon fell down tonight." He whispered.

_Every time I see your smile, _

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_And though it's much too soon to tell, _

_I'm hoping this will last_

_'Cause I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near, but never certain_

_At least stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right _

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind, _

_And why would I even try? _

_Even when I close my eyes, _

_I dream about you all the time_

_I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near, but never certain_

_So please stay here for just tonight_

Inuyasha twirled me away from him but then swung me back.

He smiled then twirled me away gain just to bring me back towards him once more.

_I must've done something right _

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight, _

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all _

_Because you make the whole world shine. _

_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must've done something right _

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

We didn't notice to music hand stopped into the claps began; we smiled at the people surrounding us.

I looked up and Inuyasha and he kissed me softly.

"We should go." Mirkou said.

"Aw, now." Rin whined.

"There's only one more thing to do." Miroku said.

We went back up stairs to collect our stuff and pay for the bill.

When we got outside the escalade from this morning was waiting for us.

"Girls your outfits are still in there, so you are to go get them change and walk back over to the limo." Miroku said as he pointed to the limo which was on the other side of the parking lot.

"Guys we're changing in the limo." He said.

"Back in a flash." I said to Inuyasha as us girls walked over to the escalade.

* * *

**Inuyasha prov.**

**Though changing in front of Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru was fun. I was happy for it to be over and waiting for the girls to finish.**

**The outfit Miroku picked out for me wasn't that bad.**

**I was wearing a long sleeved button down white shirt; the sleeves were pushed up to my elbows. Over it I had on a black vest that was open and a striped tie. A pair of loose fit dark wash jeans and black sneakers.**

**Sesshomaru had on a long sleeved purple shirt, over that a gray vest that was buttoned up and over that he had on a black blazer. He was wearing dark wash jeans too but for shoes he had a pair of black boots.**

**Kouga had on a dark grey v-neck sweater and a lighter grey dress shirt underneath. With it he had a pair of black jeans and a pair of black dress shoes.**

**Miroku had on a black vest, blazer and pants that looked a lot like leather but I knew better. Underneath the vest was a light pinkish shirt and a black tie, with black dress shoes.**

"**Don't we look great fellas." Miroku said.**

"**Keh, if you say so." I scoffed.**

**My phone rang, it was Kagome.**

"**What is it?" I asked.**

"**We want to guys to turn around." She said.**

"**Are you kidding me?" I said. **

"**Turn around." She said.**

**Fine." I said and I hung up the phone.**

"**We have to turn around." I said.**

"**You're kidding me." Sesshomaru said.**

"**That's what the girls want." I replied.**

**We reluctantly turned around and heard the car door open. I heard the click of the girl's heels as they walked over to us.**

"**Oh boys." I heard Kagome say.**

**I turned around to look at them and suddenly felt the little general stand up in attention. **

**Rin a white tux top that had a ruffles down the front and all the way up to the collar, with it she was wearing a pair of high waisted gray shorts and black suspenders with a pair of ankle black boots. Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide.**

**Ayame was wearing a gray scoop neck long sleeved shirt that had a bow tied in the front, a gray and black plaid skirt that made her look like a school girl. With she had black leg warmers that went from her knee to her ankle and black pumps. Kouga's mouth was wide open and drool was falling out.**

**Sango had on a black top had had a part that wrapped around her neck, and was off the shoulder. With it she had on a pair of tight black leather pants and black pumps. Miroku was staring at her more like a prev undressing her with his eyes than more like her boyfriend.**

**But I couldn't be talking because when I saw Kagome, it was like everything else stopped to matter. She was the only thing I could see. She was wearing a pin stripped vest that barely reached down over her belly button. A pair of cuffed pin stripped shorts that clung to her ass so tightly I could hardly contain myself, she had on tights what went up to her thighs and a pair of black pumps. She had let her hair down and was wearing a fedora on her head that was tilted to the side so I could only see half her face but I could see the smirk she was wearing and it made by heart go a thousand miles a minute.**

**You like." She said.**

"**It's nice." I squeaked then I cleared my throat and Kagome smiled as she walked over to me. She yanked down on my tie and made my lips crash down on hers. She bit down on my bottom lip and slipped her tongue into my mouth. She was totally dominating this kiss and I was turned on. She sucked on my tongue softly and ran her hands through my hair and started massaging my ears. I tried to muffle my moans but Kagome's touch was driving me crazy.**

**She pulled away and wiped her mouth.**

"**Well let's go everyone." She said in a cheery voice as she hopped into the limo. I was standing in shock and trying to catch my breath as everyone else got in.**

"**How are you?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Hot." I replied as I loosened my tie.**

"**Yes." He said as Rin got into the limo. "I know the feeling." He said as he got in too.**

**I took a deep breath, then got in behind him and closed the door.**

* * *

Back to me

There was sake, when we got back in the limo and Miroku passed the bottle around.

I filled a glass half way for Inuyasha and another one for me.

I passed him his glass and he drunk it like a shot.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Perfect." He said.

I sipped on mine slowly and smiled.

"Miroku it's like twelve o clock at night where are we going?" Ayame asked but Miroku was too busy staring at Sango to notice the question.

"Miroku!" Ayame shouted.

"Huh?" He said when he snapped back into attention.

"Where are we headed so late?" Ayame repeated.

"Oh why don't you look out your window?" He said.

I looked out the window and saw a sign it said _Club Sin_.

"We're going there?" I said.

"We sure are." Miroku said.

"I should have known this day was too good to be true." Ayame said.

"Well it wouldn't be Miroku's day without a little weirdness to it." Rin laughed.

"Well you're going to need these." Miroku said as he started to pass out little white squares.

I looked at the one that was passed to me and pass it was an id, but on it my age was twenty three.

"Fake ids." Kouga said as he gave Miroku a high five.

"I don't know." Rin said. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't don't worry." Miroku said.

We all had one except for Sesshomaru who was actually old enough to get into the club.

"I'm nervous." I said as we stood in line.

"Keh, worst thing that can happen is the take it and tell us to go home." Inuyasha said.

We walked to the front of the line and flashed the bouncer our ids. He stared at my chest and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist with a growl.

"Go on in." He said.

We walked inside and the music was blaring. Everyone was dancing like crazy.

"Have fun." Miroku said as he pulled Sango away in one direction.

Rin ran off dragging Sesshomaru behind her.

Kouga and Ayame walked over to the bar because Kouga wanted to see if he could get a beer.

"Ready to dance." I asked Inuyasha, but I didn't give him the time to answer me.

I pulled him onto the dance floor and started to dance to My humps.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._

_My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)  
You love my lady lumps (love),  
My hump, my hump, my hump (love),  
My humps they got you,_

Inuyasha had put his hands on my hips, which was shaking along to the music.

_She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me_

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).  
My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

_I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight._

_They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got you,_

_She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work._

_(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) __[x4]_

_She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

When the song finished, Inuyasha pulled me off the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm tired." Inuyasha said but something in his voice said he was lying.

He kept his arm around my waist as he pushed his way through people.

He brought me back to an empty corner and looked around.

"We could dance here." He said.

"In this corner." I said. "Why don't we go dance on the dance floor with everybody else?"

"I just like it better over here." Inuyasha said and I raised an eye brow.

"Come on Inuyasha." I said as I started to walk back towards the dance floor.

But Inuyasha grabbed me by my wrist.

"I can't take it anymore." He said.

"Take what?" I asked.

"All the guys staring at you, and your body. It just makes me mad and when I'm mad I'm seriously considering cutting their eyes out." He said.

I smiled broadly and cupped Inuyasha's face in my hand.

"You wanna go outside?" I asked and Inuyasha smiled back at me.

Inuyasha led the way with his hand still around my waist and the guys that were staring at me knew I was taken when I started nibbling on Inuyasha's neck.

When we got out side we just started walking up and down the streets.

"You don't ever take that off do you?" Inuyasha said pointing to the necklace he got me for our anniversary.

"Only, when I shower." I said. "How about you?" I asked as I pointed to the locket I got him that held our picture.

"Same." He said with a smile.

"Didn't you like your gift, the one I made from this afternoon?"

"You made it." I said.

"Yeah it was Miroku's idea, that we make the gifts for you guys."

"I liked it, I was just hoping you'd put it on for me." I said as I handed Inuyasha the box.

He got on one knee and I smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi, I promise to always put you first, to love you with all of my heart, to protect and to never leave you." Inuyasha said as he slipped the ring onto one of my fingers.

"Do you really." I said as Inuyasha stood up.

"I do." He said.

I reached up and kissed him softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We have to go guys." I heard Ayame say.

I broke away from the kiss and saw everyone staring at us.

"We have to go, so you guys can get some sleep before our day." Ayame said.

We piled back into the limo and I sat in Inuyasha's lap and he hummed you are my sunshine to me softly. By the time we got back to Rin's place I was beat.

Inuyasha had to carry me to bed once again. He laid me down and got in next to me. I pulled the covers onto both of us and rested my head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Good night." I said.

"Night, I love you Kagome." He said.

"I love you more." I said as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**I woke up because The Anthem by Good charlotte was playing.** "**We have to get up Kagome." Inuyasha said.** "**I don't wanna." I replied.** **Inuyasha picked me up and walked to the living room with me still in his arms.** _**It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same**_

_**At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see**_

_**That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be**_

_**You... don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you**_

_**"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind**_

_**Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, No I don't ever wanna be**_

_**You... don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you**_

_**Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playin with yourself again**_

_**You... don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me,  
You, don't wanna be just like you (be just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem**_

**Kouga and Ayame were standing in front of us with their tails intertwined.** "**Welcome to our day." They said, each with a smile on their face.**

* * *

**OK first off I'm so very sorry for taking so long to up date but life has been pretty crazy for me, I'v got a whole lot on my mind. But I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Ok don't forget to leave a review nd**

**Have a Merry Christmas **

**Thanisha  
**


	54. Kouga and Ayame:The Adventurous Duo

"Ok, you're all going to need one of these." Kouga said as him and Ayame each handed us a backpack.

"And," Ayame began. "We're leaving in twenty."

I opened the bag and looked inside. It had only jeans and a black tee that read Dare devil in red letters.

"Better get ready." Inuyasha said and he went to the bathroom. I walked back to his room and changed then went to go brush my teeth.

When we all finished getting ready, we took the elevator down to the ground floor.

"Where's the car?" Sango asked when we got outside.

"We're not taking a car." Ayame said and Kouga pointed.

Sitting in front on the building parked in one parking space was four motorcycles.

"Yay!" Rin yelled as we walked over to them.

Kouga and Ayame got on Kouga's black one, Sesshomaru and Rin got on the silver one, Sango and Miroku got on the yellow one and Inuyasha and I hopped on to the red one.

"Follow us." Kouga said and he turned his motorcycle on and peeled out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha drove behind them skillfully, weaving in and out of traffic.

"You drive too fast." I said to him.

"It's so you'll hold on tighter." He replied and I tightened my hold on him.

We drove for while before we reached a place that looked almost deserted. The only thing in sight was a traffic light, a garage and a lot of open road.

Kouga turned his motorcycle and him and Ayame got off and we all followed suit.

I took off my helmet and set it down on our motorcycle.

"So let the fun begin." Kouga said.

"Wolf what are you taking about we're in the middle of nowhere." Inuyasha said.

"Ayame if you please." Kouga said and Ayame pulled out a remote from her pocket.

She pressed a button and the doors to the garage started to open.

When the garage doors opened we saw four shiny sport cars.

"Now." Kouga said. "Let the fun begin."

"It's the Veyron." Inuyasha said.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Veyron, it's one of the fastest cars on the market." Miroku said as we walked to the garage.

"1,001 horsepower and four turbochargers." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the red and black one and ran his hand over it.

"It can reach 64 mph in 2.5 seconds." Miroku said as him and Sango stood by the yellow one.

"It cost more than a million dollars; Sesshomaru refuses to let me buy one." Inuyasha told me.

"So how did you guys afford four?" I asked Ayame and Kouga.

"We're only borrowing." Ayame said with a smile.

"Well come on let's go." Kouga said.

"Come on what?" Rin said.

"We're racing duh?" Kouga said.

"Drag racing." Inuyasha said with a smile and Kouga nodded.

Kouga tossed each boy a key and Inuyasha nodded to me when he caught his.

"Get in Kagome." He said.

I walked over to the passenger side of the car and slipped in.

"Nice leather." I said.

"You bet." Inuyasha said as he put the key into the ignition and turned it on.

The engine roared and Inuyasha sighed.

"Do you want to be alone with the car?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

He pulled out of the garage behind Kouga but then drove up next to him.

We were all in a line. First Kouga and Ayame, then us, then Sesshomaru and Rin and lastly Miroku and Sango.

Kouga nodded at Inuyasha and Inuyasha revved his engine.

I turned on the radio and Rebirthing by skillet was on.

Inuyasha smiled and took my hand in his.

"Follow the red flags and Go!" Kouga yelled and we took.

Inuyasha's face looked determined as one hand sat on the steering wheel.

He weaved easily in front of Kouga and took the lead.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"You bet." He said with a toothy grin.

I looked up and noticed the little red flags next to our car. Then it seemed like Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and cut us off.

I saw Rin's hand waving as they passed us.

"They're winning." I said.

"Not for long." Inuyasha said but they he started to slow down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Inuyasha was driving so slow that Miroku and Kouga passed by us.

"Now." Inuyasha said as he slammed on the gas pedal and started gaining.

He was driving so fast it looked like he was about to crash into Kouga but then Kouga moved over and Let Inuyasha pass him and so did Miroku.

We came up to a hard left turn and that's then we passed Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Bye bye." I waved to Rin as we passed them; we drove over a rail road crossing which made the car jumped into the air because of the speed we were going.

"This car in amazing." Inuyasha said. "I think I'm in love."

"And I thought you loved me." I said.

"I do." Inuyasha said with a sly smile. "It's two different types of love."

We didn't notice that Kouga and Miroku were coming up on opposite side of us.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said as they cars started getting closer.

"What?" I asked.

"They're trying to box me in." Inuyasha said and I looked over. Miroku's car and moving closer and closer to ours.

"They think they're smart well now about this.' Inuyasha said then he slammed on the brakes.

Kouga and Miroku almost crashed into each other but at the last minute Kouga turned off.

Inuyasha was about to go around them when Sesshomaru shot up and skipped us all.

"He's always showing off." Inuyasha said as he fell behind Sesshomaru.

It was totally unexpected when we turned a sharp left turn and ended up in the middle of a street filled with cars.

"That stupid wolf put the course in the street." Inuyasha yelled as he dodged hitting a car.

"We must have gone of course." I said.

Inuyasha pointed out the window to a red flag.

"We're on course. He's just and idiot." Inuyasha said as he ran a red light.

"Uhm did you see that the light was red." I asked.

"Yeah. But if I didn't take it Sesshomaru would have gotten way ahead of us."

Miroku and Sango came up on our right. Miroku motioned for me to put my window and I did.

"This engine is sick." He yelled and Sango rolled her eyes.

We both passed another red light and that's when we heard the sound of a cop car behind us and Inuyasha smiled a devilish grin.

"See ya at the finish line." He yelled to Miroku as he turned off left and squeezed my hand.

"You ready to see what this baby can do." He said.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I squeezed his hand back.

Inuyasha started cutting off cars like crazy, but the cop car with its sirens wasn't too far behind.

"Call Sango and see what street they're on." Inuyasha said and I took out my cell.

"Where are you guys?" I asked Sango when she picked up.

"On Mulberry Street." Sango said."

"Mulberry." I repeated to Inuyasha.

"Going north or south?" Inuyasha asked.

I repeated the question to Sango.

"South she said now turning on Governess. "

Inuyasha smirked

"Thanks Sango." I said and I hung up the phone.

"I know where the finish line is and once I lose this cop we're going to win." Inuyasha said.

He pulled a u-ey and turned around but now instead of one cop car, there was three.

"You think we can lose all of them?" I asked and Inuyasha checked the review mirror quickly.

"It'll be a piece of cake." Inuyasha said as he started driving fast.

He turned off into a parking garage, parked the car and turned it off.

The cop cars speeded in seconds later and drove right pass us. Then Inuyasha turned the car back on and raced out of the garage. The cop cars had a narrow space to turn around in and were to slow to catch up to us.

"Nicely done." I said as I kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said. "Now watch this.'

Inuyasha did a very sharp left turn and I looked behind us. It was Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga. Then I looked in front of us just as we crossed the finish line.

I jumped out of the car when and ran over to the driver's side.

Inuyasha caught me as I jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

"Guess you won mutt." Kouga said as the gang walked up to us.

"With no thanks to you. I had three cops tailing me, what kinda idiot would let the coarse run with traffic." Inuyasha said.

"Guilty." Ayame said raising her hand.

"It was your idea Ayame?" Sango said.

"I thought it would be cool, daring even." Ayame said with a smile.

"You're crazy Ayame." Inuyasha and a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

"What now?" I asked.

"More racing." Kouga said.

"Street luge to be more precise." Ayame said as she pointed.

On the side of the road were eight street luge boards with helmets and googles.

We walked over and each picked up a luge board. I put my helmet on then started following Ayame and Kouga down the street.

We walked for less than five minutes when they both stopped. I looked over and realized we were on a hill.

"Ok so this time we won't run into traffic." Kouga said.

"You sure?" Sango asked.

"Positive." Ayame said with a huge smile.

We all stood in a line then got on our luges. I put my goggles on and looked over at Inuyasha, he was smiling at me.

"Let's go." Kouga said as he slowly started going down the hill.

I kicked myself off and followed right along everyone.

Our speed started to pick up as we went downhill. I help onto my luge tight so I wouldn't slip off.

There was a dip in the road but because we were going so fast we just flew over it.

I could hear Rin cheer and we flew over another one. Kouga, who was leading the rest of us, took a left and I had to lean my body to one side so the luge would turn.

I was looking forward and I saw a ramp in the middle of the road. I expected Kouga to swerve to avoid but instead he leaned more forward to pick up his speed.

Kouga went right on the ramp and shot off getting off the ground by at least a yard. Every one followed suit but I hesitated. I realized I had no choice and rode up the ramp.

My board and I rode in the air then skidded to a stop as I hit the ground.

"Nice air Kagome." Miroku said.

"Thanks," I said as I sat up.

"Not much longer." Ayame said with a smile.

"You guys ready?" Kouga asked and we nodded.

"Well." He said as he laid back down on his board." Let's go."

He pushed his self off and started rolling down the hill.

I pushed off behind him and Inuyasha came by my side.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Hey." He said as he moved his board closer to mine."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wait for it," Inuyasha said as he held onto my board. "I'm pretty sure this ride is about to get bumpy."

The road did become bumpier and I could start to hear loud machinery.

I wasn't worried until I started to see the signs.

_Do not enter_

_Turn back_

_Wrong way_

_Enter at your own risk_

and

_Construction site ahead._

"Ayame." I called. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry Kagome. It's all in the plan." Ayame answered.

The road we were on was now almost inexistent. It was more like a dirt path.

The sounds of the machines were getting louder.

A narrow opening was coming up which made up form a line.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was born ready." I replied with a smile.

Went flew through the small opening and it was suddenly turned dark.

"Inuyasha?" I called out.

"Right here." I heard Inuyasha said as his arms brushed up against mine.

"Left." I heard Kouga say because it was too dark for us to tell which way to go.

I tilted my board and waited as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

But suddenly we shot out of the tunnel and the bright light made me shut my eyes. When I opened then I was about to get run over by a bull dozer but Inuyasha pulled my board out of the way.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

We were in the middle of a construction site trying not to get run over.

People started Shouting at us to get out of the way but everyone kept going to I followed suit.

I had to maneuver my way around a dump truck, steel grid and a potter potty.

It was pretty awesome.

We came up to this big hill of dirt and one by one we all flew off of it.

We got way to much air and Inuyasha grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"That was awesome." Rin said.

"I know, kinda scary though." I said.

"I swear you guys want to kill us." Inuyasha said as he let go of me.

"Well this next thing defiantly won't kill us." Ayame said.

"What are we doing?" Sango asked.

Ayame pointed to the tattoo parlor behind her.

"No." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"You scared mutt." Kouga said.

"There is no way Kagome's going to scar her body with a tattoo." Inuyasha said.

"Hey." I said. "I can make my own decisions thank you."

"Well let's go then." Ayame said.

We walked into the small tattoo parlor and a tall guy with long black hair was behind the desk.

"Sup Masuru." Kouga said as he shook the guy's hand.

"This is everyone. Everyone this is Masuru."

We said hi.

"Ok so you can pretty much pick any design you see on the wall and my man Masuru can draw if for you." Kouga said.

"I already know what I want." I said.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said but ignored him.

"OK little miss." Masuru said in a gruff voice "let's go."

"Wait I do too." Rin said with a smile.

"Rin, no." Sesshomaru said.

"You're not the boss of me Shessy and Yasha isn't the boss of Kagome so we're going to get what we want." Rin said and I nodded.

Masuru pointed towards the curtain and we disappeared behind it.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I swear I'm going to kill Kouga, and Ayame too.**

**They brought us to this rinky dink tattoo parlor, which I doubt, passed the health inspection and now Kagome is getting a tattoo.**

**Her perfect flawless skin was now being scarred by disgusting ink. **

**I could smell the faint smell of her blood.**

**There was no turning back now.**

"**This is entirely fault." Sesshomaru said to Kouga. "And believe me I won't let you forget it."**

**I listened to Kagome's hard beat hard in her chest and the faint squeaks of pain. **

**My heart was tearing, even though I knew she wasn't in any danger she was still in pain. And no one ever wants to hear they're mate in pain.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes were locked on the curtain now too. We both waited until the curtain was pulled back. Rin and Kagome stepped out.**

"**Wanna see?" Kagome asked me as she stepped in front of me.**

"**No." I said. "Why did you have to go and do something so stupid? You ruined your body."I said.**

**Kagome turned around so her back was facing her and bended over. She pulled her pants down little and I was about to pull them back up when she hit my hand down.**

**She pulled them down only a little and there was her tattoo.**

_**Inuyasha**_** written in cursive. The bottom of the y looped around and became the stem of a lily that was drawn next to my name.**

**Kagome pulled her pants back up and turned around to face me.**

"**Did I really ruin my body?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.**

"**No." I sighed and she giggled softly as she kissed me.**

"**Well I have to get back in there so he can cover it." Kagome said as her and Rin both walked back behind the curtain.**

"**Did she get your name?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." Sesshomaru answered.**

"**Was it right above her-" I began.**

"**Yes." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Ok it's your guys turn." Kagome said. **

**I looked at Sesshomaru and shrugged my shoulders. I walked behind the curtain with him behind me.**

Back to Me.

After awhile Inuyasha came back from behind the curtain.

"Let me see." I said as I jumped up and down like a little kid.

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and there it was.

It was a sheet, with notes and everything but one word where the lyrics should be.

_Kagome_

"I told you, everything about you in music to my ears." Inuyasha said as he reached down and kissed me.

"Look at Shessy's Kagome." Rin said.

"I turned to look at Sesshomaru's. It was Rin's name with little angels' wings sprouting behind it.

"It's cute." I said. And Sesshomaru growled slightly.

After the other got their tattoos we walked out and started walking.

"How much longer?" Sango asked.

"No much." Ayame answered.

"Well what are we doing?" Rin asked.

"Zorbing." Kouga said.

"Zorbing?" Miroku and I repeated at the same time.

Kouga pointed to four clear orbs at the top of the hill.

"Zorbing." Kouga said.

We climbed the top of the hill and there was a man sitting next to the zorbs.

"Hey guys this is my cousin." Ayame said." He's gonna help us get started."

"Ok." He said as he stood up. "All you have to do is go through the little hole in your zorb. Strap yourself in and then the other person will get in. Simple enough."

We all nodded our heads.

"Ok." Go ahead."

Inuyasha and I walked up to a zorb.

"You go in first Kagome." Inuyasha said and I nodded.

He helped me into the small hole and I fell to the floor in the zorb. I moved myself around then started hooking myself up to the harness. I made sure everything was buckled then help onto the straps attached to the walls.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Yup." I answered with a smile.

Inuyasha pushed the zorb over so that I was at the top so he could get in.

"This is pretty cool. I got a sexy girl on top of me." Inuyasha said and I turned a bright pink.

After he was done strapping in. Ayame's cousin pushed us over to the starting line. The only thing stopping us from rolling down hill was a little gate.

"Do you kind feel like a hamster?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kinda." I said.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Ayame's cousin asked.

"Let's do this thing!" Sango yelled.

He pressed a button and all the gates fell. The zorb started to tilt and Inuyasha leaned back to get it a little shove.

We instantly started rolling downhill and the feeling was pretty amazing. We were going in a never ending loop and as the speed picked up I started to get dizzy.

"You having fun?" Inuyasha yelled to me.

"More than I can take." I said. "What's that up ahead?"

"It looks like giant bowling pins." Inuyasha said.

We crashed into them and they fell exactly like bowling pins.

The impact made us slow down to a stop.

"That was pretty damn awesome." Inuyasha said as he started to rake off his harness.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I said.

"Not on me." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Wait until we get out of this thing."

Inuyasha reached up and took off my harness and I fell into his arms. He pulled us both though the small hole and I held onto Inuyasha so I wouldn't fall; my knees felt so weak.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." I said as I waved her off." I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Sorry about that Kagome." Ayame said.

"Oh no it's fine, Ayame. I had a lot of fun." I said.

"That's great but the day isn't over yet." Kouga said.

"There's one more thing to do." Kouga said.

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

"Look over there." Ayame said with a smile as she pointed about twenty yards away.

We walked towards where she was pointing. I was walking until I notice nothing was under my feet. I was about to fall when Inuyasha grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"You okay?" He asked as he set me down next to him.

"Fine." I answered as I looked over and saw a huge pit, filled with sand.

"What's with the sand?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga tossed Inuyasha and me snowboards.

"Snowboards?" Sango said as Kouga tossed her one too.

"We're going snowboarding with no snow." Inuyasha said.

"No." Ayame said with a laugh. "We're going sand boarding with a crap load of sand."

I looked into the bit and looked at Inuyasha, his eye brow was raised.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not." He said.

After I strapped the board to my shoes and put on some elbow guards I stood between Inuyasha and Rin on the edge.

"Everyone ready?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha took my hand in his.

"Ready." I said.

"Then let's go." Kouga said as he tipped off and started sliding down the hill.

Inuyasha and I pushed off at the same time and slid across the sand together.

I moved my feet back and forth to change the position I was going.

Inuyasha and I crouched down at the same time. We were still holding hands when Miroku and Sango jumped over us.

"Hey we're not freaking obstacles." Inuyasha said as we stood back up and I laughed.

We weaved side to side as we slid down. I jumped of a huge pile of sand and grabbed the bottom of my board as I flew in the air.

I twisted around and when I fell back to the ground I was sliding backwards.

"What cha doing?" Inuyasha asked as he came up in front of me.

"Oh you know, sand boarding." I said.

"You looked pretty cute when you did that trick in the air." Inuyasha said.

"Oh really you like." I said as I leaned forward.

"I like." Inuyasha said.

"To bad." I said as I turned my board back the right way and crotched down to pick up my speed.

"Wait up Kagome." Inuyasha said as he tried to catch up to me.

I skidded to a stop when I reached the bottom of the pit.

Inuyasha stopped behind me.

"Nowhere else to go." I said.

Inuyasha pulled me into a kiss then smiled when he pulled away.

"But up." Inuyasha said as he kicked off hard making the sand throw up into the air.

Inuyasha landed softly at the top of the pit.

"That was cool." I said as I lay back on the ground.

"You guys ready to go?" Kouga asked me and Inuyasha.

"I'm pooped." I said.

"Me too." Rin yawned.

"Well we can head back." Kouga said.

Inuyasha lifted me off the ground and onto his back.

"We'll see you guys there." Inuyasha said and he took off.

I held onto the back of his shirt and tightened my legs around his waist.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't stop until we reached the park.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he let me down.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you alone. We've been so busy lately." He said as he took my hand and we started walking.

We walked the path, then turned off and stopped in front of my boulder and Inuyasha's tree.

"Wanna go up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." I said as he scooped me of the ground and jumped up.

We landed on a branch and Inuyasha sat down with me in his lap.

"It's beautiful." I said. The sun was setting and the sky was a little pinkish color. "You can see the whole park from here."

"Yeah, I used to come here a lot to think. I even used to watch this one cute girl rest on that boulder after her jogs."He said as he tickled me on my stomach.

"Stop it." I giggled as I squirmed.

"No this girl was so cute; I wish you could have seen her. And her scent god I could spend all day just smelling her." Inuyasha said as he stuck is nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"God her smell." Inuyasha whispered and he started to kiss my neck softly.

I sighed and let my eyes close slowly as Inuyasha started nibbling on my ear.

"I love you Inuyasha." I said softly.

"I love you more Kagome, so much more." Inuyasha said and he started to hum his song _lullaby_.

I woke up in bed with Inuyasha.

"Hi." I said as I looked up at him.

"Hey beautiful." He answered back."You fell asleep at the park."

"I'm sorry; I know you wanted to spend time together." I said.

"Its fine you were tired plus you're so cute when you sleep at least I got to watch you."

"Watch me sleep. That's kinda creepy." I laughed.

"You're just too darn cute, it's your fault." Inuyasha said as he reached down and kissed the top of my head.

I reached up and kissed Inuyasha. My hand slipped up and rubbed his ears softly.

A rumbling sound made its way in Inuyasha throat as he rolled me on top of him.

There was a knock on the door and he both turned around when it opened and we saw Rin and Sesshomaru in the door way.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we were going to get some food and wanted to know if you guys wanted anything." Rin laughed.

"Pizza." I said.

"Raman." Inuyasha replied.

"Anything else?" Rin asked.

"Perhaps condoms?" Miroku said as he popped his head in the doorway.

Inuyasha took a pillow and threw it at Miroku's head.

"That's it." I told Rin.

"Ok." She said."Be back in a flash." And she closed the door behind her.

I kissed Inuyasha on the nose than rolled off of him.

"Aw, no more." He said.

"Sorry." I said as I got out of the bed.

"Damn that Miroku, he ruined the mood."

"No, my stench did." I said as I grabbed some pj and my towel. "I have to go shower."

Inuyasha kneed on the bed and pulled me by my waist.

"I think you smell wonderful." Inuyasha said as he rubbed her nose against my neck.

"I'm still going to take my shower." I said.

"Want company?" He asked.

"Maybe some other time." I replied as I kissed him then walked out of the room.

When I got of the bathroom, Sesshomaru and Rin were already back.

"Your pizza is on the counter Kagome." Rin said.

"Thanks." I said.

I went to the counter and picked up the box of pizza and sat down next to Inuyasha on the couch.

Rin and Sesshomaru also got some movies at Ayame and Kouga's request.

"Our day isn't over yet." Ayame said.

"So Ayame and I picked some of our favorite movies to watch." Kouga said.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Would you like to play a game?" Ayame asked as Kouga turned off the lights.

"Let the games begin." Kouga said as he put the dvd in the dvd player.

I was in Inuyasha's lap, my head buried in his chest and trying to think happy thoughts.

The funny thing was once or twice when the movie got really scary I had put a barrier around me and Inuyasha.

"She's just trying to keep Jigsaw out." Inuyasha said with s smirk as everyone looked at us.

"I'm sorry." I said for the fifth time.

"Kagome, its fine." Inuyasha said as he rubbed my back.

"I just don't understand why they had to get all five saws'. Couldn't they have picked one normal movie?" I said as someone on the TV screamed and another barrier shot up around me and Inuyasha.

"We're going to bed." Inuyasha said as he stood up with me in his arms. I dropped the barrier and Inuyasha walked us to his room.

He sent me down on the bed and laid down next to me.

"Are you okay Kagome.' Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You're lying. Your heart is beating like a racehorse." Inuyasha said.

"I'm just a little scared." I said.

Inuyasha laid behind and pulled me close to him, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Calm down Kagome." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled my neck."Jigsaw couldn't lay a hand on you even if he tried."

I smiled and slowly started to calm down.

"Go to sleep Kagome, and when you wake up we'll have a nice boring day at the museum for Sesshomaru's and Rin's day."

I laughed and snuggled up to Inuyasha.

"Good night." I yawned.

"Sweet dreams." Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

I woke up not hearing the usual music but classical music instead.

Inuyasha got out of bed, came to my side then threw me over his shoulder.

He walked into the living room and Sesshomaru and Rin where standing at the front of the room.

Half way through the song it got cut of Diana Degarmo's _Then I woke up_ started playing.

_Get into the car  
Turn the radio up real far  
To shut the noise  
So I can hear my voice  
There's a party on down the street  
But nobody invited me 'cause I got a gig  
Babysittin' my uncle's kids  
Why me?  
Whoa is me?_

_Don't they know that I'm a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out  
See what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want, the one you can't have  
The girl that you call that doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me  
I've got everything_

_But then I woke up_

_I was lying on the couch, drool comin' out my mouth  
Turned on the t.v., Dr. Phil won't you please fix me  
Waiting for the phone to ring, flipping through a magazine  
Why doesn't he call?  
Guess I'm the loser down the hall  
Why me?  
I just want to sleep_

_Don't they know that I'm a hip-hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out  
See what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want, the one you can't have  
The girl that you call that doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me  
I've got everything_

_But then I woke up  
I like living in dream  
It's everything it's supposed to be  
Listen to me scream  
It's a holiday from me  
It's all just kickin in  
And this is where I begin  
Just being me  
But it's okay to be me_

_But it's fun to be a a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
Yeah baby ka-ching  
Come check me out  
I'm bringin down the house  
I'm the one that you want and now I'm heaven sent  
I'm a little Lynyrd Skynyrd  
And a little 50 Cent  
Just look at me  
I had everything_

_But then I woke up  
I woke up  
I woke up_

"I got to choose the second song." Rin said with a smile.

"Welcome, to our day." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

hey guys I'm sorry this took so long but I started writing another story for my friend and I'm writing it in a notebook and it seems much easier to do than to type this one up.

I'm sorry if you think this day is to much like Sango's but their personalities are pretty similar. I would like to say I'll update soon but I don't really know, but know that I'll update as soon as I can

Please Review

Thanisha


	55. Rin and Sesshomaru: The Artsy Duo

Wow.... i totally give you guys the right to come to my house with torches and pitchforks. I've been off my game so badly. It wasn't until my birthday(yay i turned 16) that i noticed i hadn't been on in forever cuz i remember love reading you guys well wishes

So yeah, i suck and I'm sorry.

I promise not updating for two months will never happy again. I've already started work on the next chapter and will try my best to get it out by next week.

Hang in here with me guys, life has gotten pretty crazy.

This chapter is for hanyougothgirl. I'm not sure how to make Sesshomaru funny without messing up his character but i tried and i'll try harder next time.

ok read and review ppl

oh yeah someone asked how many chapter im goin to write well idk as many as it takes to get this story done

there's also tlk about a sequel but shhh! we'll see ^_^

* * *

"We'll be leaving soon." Rin said. "You won't really be needing anything today, besides yourselves that is."

Her and Sesshomaru left then room and the rest of us got ready. After I brushed my teeth and all, I went into Rin's closet to poke around because I ran out of clothes.

Her closet was exactly what I expected. Huge and busting at the seams with all the latest fashion. I picked a regular yellow shirt that said always late but worth the wait, with a little dude made out of butter in the corner and light wash jeans with white sneakers.

When I opened Rin's door, everyone was waiting for me.

"Let's hit the road." Rin said and we walked towards the elevator.

When we got downstairs a limo was waiting for us. We got inside without a word.

Inuyasha was holding my hand and Rin was humming softly.

"So." Sango said hoping to make conversation.

"Yeah." I responded.

"This blows." Kouga said.

"The day didn't even start." Rin snapped.

The rest of the ride was semi-quiet.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said as the limo came to a stop.

When we got outside we were in front of Tokyo's Art Museum. Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and laughed as she skipped up the steps.

"I told you we'd have a nice boring day at the museum." Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

"So that's all Sesshomaru does on his days?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Miroku answered.

We walked into the museum and the place was completely empty.

"Uhm where is everyone?" Ayame asked.

"Sesshy rented it for today, so we have the whole place to ourselves." Rin said.

"Great."Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

Rin walked behind a wall and came back holding a bunch of roller blades in her arms.

"And I got these, to make it funnier while we look at the art." She said with a huge smile on her face.

She handed us each a pair of roller blades, everyone besides Sesshomaru put them on.

"And now," Rin said as she pulled a remote from her purse. "Let the art viewing begin"

Rin pressed a button on the remote and _Gives You Hell _by All American Rejects started blaring from the speakers.

Inuyasha smiled as he took my hand in his. We started skating along, dancing to the music and looking at the paintings as we went by.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories; they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

By the time the song finished we had looked at all the art work but Rin and Sesshomaru were staring at a certain picture of a long time.

The painting was a scene from the top of a mountain. The sun was setting and a couple was standing at the peak. You couldn't make out their faces but they were holding hands and facing towards the sun set. The guy was a little taller than the girl and she was resting her head on his arm.

"That's a really nice picture" I said to them and Rin turned around to look at me and Inuyasha.

"It's us." Rin said with a huge smile on her face.

"That picture is actually you two." Sango asked as she skated to a stop and looked at the picture.

"Yeah." Rin said looking at it again. "We went to the mountains one day and we're watching the sunset. The same day some famous painter was looking for some inspiration. He saw us there and I guess the rest is kinda obvious." Rin smiled.

"Wow you guys have your painting in a museum." Ayame said in disbelief.

"Yeah, years from now people will still be looking at me and Sesshy and how we spent a day at the mountain. Our kids will love it don't you think so Shessy." Rin said as she pulled on his arm.

"That they will, and they won't have to come to the museum" Sesshomaru said.

"They won't?" Rin asked.

"I bought the painting from the museum; they'll be delivering it to your apartment."

"Oh thank Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she jumped and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Which caused us to all roll away slowly.

"Well we should be going now," Rin said.

Last one to the limo, is a rotten egg." Kouga added and we all raced to the door.

When we got outside, Inuyasha scooped me up and jumped onto the railing by the stairs.

He held me in one hand as he balanced on his skates.

When we got off the railing he stopped in front of the limo, right next to Sesshomaru who had his arm wrapped around Rin.

"You cheated."Inuyasha said.

"I did not want to be the rotten egg." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

We piled into the limo and started going to the next place.

"You guys will love this next place."Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Who decided to go there?"Ayame asked.

"Me." Rin answered.

"Then maybe." Ayame said and Rin stuck her tongue out at her

We pulled up to a building and saw a sign that read Western spring butterfly gardens.

"Come on everyone" Rin said as she skipped towards the entrance.

"Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" Kouga asked.

"Because you know how weird Rin is."Inuyasha answered.

* * *

We followed behind Rin and were greeted by a woman in kinomo.

"Welcome back Rin-chan." She said she bowed to Rin.

"Hi Kiyato"Rin said as she bowed back.

"Would you like your usual room?"Kiyato asked.

"Yes please."Rin answered.

"Right this way then." She said as she started walking down a hall way.

She opened a door and we walked inside.

"The tea will be here shortly and after you may let them in." Kiyato said.

"Thank you."Rin said as Kiyato closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat."Rin said motioning towards the couches.

Inuyasha and I choose to sit on the love seat near the far wall between two huge pots of flowers.

"What's with at the flowers?" Kouga asked as he moved some roses away from his face.

"You'll see."Rin replied as Kiyato entered the room with a tray that had a tea kettle and cups on it.

"Thank you."Rin said and Kiyato bowed out of the room in response.

Rin put the tray on the small table of the floor and poured us all cups.

After we each got one she walked to the other side of the room and started to move back the huge curtains that were on the wall.

When she did we were able to see a small garden through glass doors, with a million flowers.

"It's beautiful."Sango said.

"I come here a lot."Rin said as she sat down next to Sesshomaru and sipped her tea.

"It really helps me think."Rin said."And the tea is supposed to relax you."

Inuyasha sipped his tea then made a face.

"Well I guess it's an acquired taste." Rin laughed.

I finished my cup then took Inuyasha and finished he's too.

"How can you stomach that stuff?" He asked me.

"My dad used to make it all the time." I answered. "I love it."

Inuyasha reached over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you despite your weird taste in tea."He said as I smiled.

"Refills anyone?"Rin asked and I pushed my cup forward.

After another cup, Rin gathered our cups then set then all down on the table and started walking towards the glass doors.

"What are you doing Rin?"Ayame asked.

"Opening the doors of course" Rin said and a second after the doors were fully opened a million butterflies shot into the room.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and held me close as thousands of butterflies flew around us.

Inuyasha led me through the glass doors and out into the garden.

All of us stood in a circle as the butterflies flew in a circle around us.

There were so many different colors, red, blue, green, and yellow.

As the butterflies flew around us it started to feel like we were in a rainbow, with all the colors around was amazing.

Inuyasha was watching in awe too until I pulled him down into a kiss. With my eyes closed the colors were gone but the sound of the butterflies' wings still rang in my ears.

When I pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha kissed the top of my forehead. We looked back up and the butterflies dance had slowed and eventually they all flew up and out of sight.

We all turned to Rin who sighed softly.

"That always helps me clear my head."She said with a huge smile on her face.

"That was so beautiful."Ayame said as she held tight onto Kouga's hand.

"Mhm mhmm."Sango said as she wiped a tear from her eye and Miroku kissed her on her cheek.

"It's said that if you're in the middle of the circle with someone. That's who you're going to spend the rest of your life with.

We all exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well we should go."Rin said and we all headed back into the room.

Rin closed the glass doors and we went outside back to the limo.

"Are you guys enjoying yourself so far?"Rin asked.

"Yeah, it's not half bad."Ayame said.

"We're going to an art show." Sesshomaru said and everyone groaned.

"What's wrong with an art show?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with a regular art show, but the one Sesshomaru picks are usually some old fart explaining in very vivid detail, a painting that is like 100 years old." Inuyasha told me.

"Hey, we're going and that's it." Rin said.

More slight groans but Rin shot them a look that made them shut up.

We pulled up to a building that looked abandoned but the limo driver stopped and turned off the engine.

"We're here."Sesshomaru said and he stepped outside of the limo.

"What kind of art show is in a rickety building like this?"Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but let's hurry so we can get it over with." Kouga said.

We followed behind Rin and Sesshomaru into the building. We stepped into the building and were in a small hallway.

"Let's suit up." Rin said as she tossed each of us a white jumpsuit.

I pulled the jumpsuit on over my clothes and zipped it all the way.

"Goggles Rin."Sesshomaru said as Rin tossed him goggles and he put them on.

"Why the hell do we need goggles?"Inuyasha said.

"You'll see."Rin laughed.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway with all of us following him. The more we walked down the hallway the darker it got.

"Inuyasha."I said.

"I'm right here Kagome."Inuyasha said as he grabbed hold of my waist.

"I can't see."I said.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?"Miroku asked.

"Silence." Sesshomaru said and when he turned around to face us I screamed.

The only thing I could see was Sesshomaru's eyes which were red with blue pupils.

"Are you prepared to join the dark side?"Sesshomaru said and Rin did a very life like witch cackle.

He turned back around and it sounded like he opened a door.

"In."He said and Inuyasha pulled me into a direction.

I heard the door closed and suddenly the room was filled with light.

Everything was white, the walls, and benches. And various items that I had no idea why they were there.

I looked up and saw a huge disco ball.

Rin tossed us each guns and then stood by Sesshomaru as she tied a bandana around her forehead.

"The rules are simply."He said as he held up his gun.

"Have fun."Rin said and Sesshomaru shot it gun at the wall.

We looked at where he shot and all over the wall was, paint?

"Paint ball guns." Inuyasha said with a smile as he pulled down his goggles.

The light shut off and the paint was glowing.

"Glow in the dark paint."Sango added.

One light flashed back one for a second to illuminate Sesshomaru's face and iI wish it hadn't.

"Let the games begin." He said and the light shut off.

As soon as the light went out deafening music started playing.

And Sesshomaru's voice echoed like it was on a loud speaker.

"To even the playing field, this music will be playing. So Kouga, Ayame and my little brother won't have an unfair advantage."

Inuyasha pulled me towards him and started running.

I sounded like he was yelling something but i could hear him yet alone see him.

But then he stopped running and held his face close to him.

He pressed his lips to my neck and started talking. I couldn't hear him but by the way his mouth was moving I could tell what he was saying.

_Lay low_

I then leaned forward and pressed my lips to his neck.

_This is fun._

I looked at him and saw him roll his eyes.

There was a slight popping sound and Inuyasha flipped me so i was standing behind him. I touched him then looked at my finger. The glowing paint.

Both Inuyasha and I shot a couple times before Inuyasha grabbed me and made a run for it.

It's like we were in a giant maze so Inuyasha had to keep make turns or turn around.

Thanks for the memoirs was playing so loud i swear it felt like my ear drums would just pop.

I felt something hit my side and saw someone then shot twice and they disappeared.

I turned to look at the direction, Inuyasha was looking.

He had shot someone like nine times and now since they had all the paint on them, i could see their face. It was Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped up into the air with me on his back.

We were still in the air when Sesshomaru popped up in front of us and started shooting like a mad man.

Inuyasha landed but kept on running because Sesshomaru was behind us now.

I turned around and started shooting my gun but Sesshomaru dodged them almost effortlessly.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around then set me on the ground.

I looked over to my left because Rin was looked at me.

The music shut off abruptly and I was able to hear myself think again. There was a ringing in my ears but I was able to hear Rin say.

"Let's go Kagome."

I held my gun up and smiled.

"Bring it on." I said.

Inuyasha pulled me into a kiss and started into my eyes when I pulled away.

"You better not get killed Kagome." He said.

"I'd die before I let that happen." I said with a smile then turned towards Rin.

I nodded and started running with her right behind me.

**Inuyasha pov**

"**You ready little brother?" Sesshomaru said.**

"**Let's get the over with so we can get back home."I said.**

"**If you say so." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.**

**We both jumped into the air and started shooting off shots. I had to keep moving like crazy because is a manic with a sword let alone a gun.**

**I jumped off a platform and headed towards him. He had gotten me a couple times but his jumpsuit had no paint on it all.**

"**Can't you do better than this Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said.**

"**I don't know, let's see." I ran up to him but he disappeared.**

"**What the…" I mumbled then I felt him behind me but it was too late. He stuck his gun up to my back and shot me.**

**Though it wasn't a real gun, it hurt like hell. I kicked Sesshomaru and landed on the ground hunched over.**

"**Get up Inuyasha, you embarrassing yourself." He said.**

**I bounced up in the blink of an eye and turned around and started shooting. I did it too fast for him to move so I knew I had him but then he pulled from shit from the matrix and leaned all the way back avoiding all of my efforts to dirty his jumpsuit.**

**When he stood back up my mouth was wide open, I was in shock. He took advantage of this and started shooting like crazy. I realized now that he had pulled put a second gun and was shooting me twice as fast.**

**I hit the ground and I heard Kagome scream.**

Back to me

I ran over to Inuyasha's body and held him close.

"Talk to me Inuyasha." I said.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes opened and stared at me. I wiped away the red liquid off his face.

"I love you Kagome."He said.

"Don't say that." I said. "You act like this is the end."

"You were the best girlfriend a guy could have." He went on.

"Inuyasha stop it you're scaring me." I replied.

"Try to move on okay, I just want you to be happy." Inuyasha said and his eyes closed slowly.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! INUASHA." I screamed. As I held his body close to me.

The light flashed on and I saw everyone was surrounding us.

"You guys are so dramatic." Kouga said and Inuyasha smiled.

His eyes opened and he winked at me.

I helped him up and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Who would've known Sesshomaru's day was actually pretty fun." Ayame said.

Rin stuck her tongue out at her but then smiled.

"What happened to you?" I asked Miroku; whose suit was completely color not on inch of white was on it.

"Sango's really competitive." He said as he took off his goggles.

"Let's go I want you guys to see something." Sesshomaru said as he led as back to the hallway we were in earlier only now all the light were on.

He opened a door and we started walking up some stairs. We came up to another door and Sesshomaru opened it. He walked up to a large window and we followed behind.

When I looked through the window I was where we were just before.

Most of the walls had been colored with the shoots we had did. It looked like a piece of art, where someone went crazy.

In the corner there was a mixture of colors around one area of white that looked like the outline of a man.

"Uhm who was that?" Kouga asked and we all looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sango corned me." He said as we laughed.

"We should be leaving now." Sesshomaru said and he led the way back to the limo.

"I hope this paint comes out of my hair." I told Inuyasha inside of the limo.

"I could help you wash it out in the shower." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I think I got it." I said with a smile. "I think you've been hanging around Miroku too much."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and I smiled.

We got back to Rin place and Inuyasha carried me to the elevator.

"You nervous about tomorrow Kagome?" Ayame said.

"It's your first time and it has to be good other we'll take your day away." Kouga said and Inuyasha punched him.

"Shut up wolf before we ban you from having a day for two years again."

"He got banned? For doing what?" I asked.

"Don't ask but there were a lot of cops involved." Sango said.

When we got upstairs I had first dibs on the shower and managed to get most of the paint out of my hair.

When I got out of the shower Inuyasha was already in bed.

"Hi cutie." I said as I opened the door.

"Hi." He yawned.

I crawled into bed with him and pulled the covers on over us. Inuyasha rolled over onto his side and pulled me close to him. He stuck is nose by my neck and inhaled.

"You need to stop getting high of my scent." I said.

"I can't help it." He said. "I'm addicted."

I smiled and yawned.

"Ok, I have to go to sleep because I have to get everything ready tomorrow."

"Ok." Inuyasha said and I fell asleep to him humming you are my sunshine.

I woke up around 6:50. I shrugged Inuyasha's arms off of me and got out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed.

I packed everyone a bag pack and set them down in a row on the floor.

I walked over to Rin's stereo and put in the cd I had bought.

I cranked up the volume as loud as it would go and pressed play.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I woke up because it was Kagome's day and her music was blasting louder than anybody else's had been.**

**Fireworks by plain white tee's was playing.**

**Well I don't mind waiting 'til you're comfortable with me  
But what's it gonna take to prove that I'm for real?  
'Cause you know how I feel about you  
You know I can't live without you  
I just wanna stay and make it real**

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one  
The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better

Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me  
(I know you love me)

I just wanna feel you tonight  
making sure the moment's just right  
I could die just staring in your eyes  
I just wanna feel your heartbeat  
hold you even closer to me  
Fall asleep with you right by my side  
We'll see fireworks tonight  
(We'll see fireworks tonight)

I've waited all my life to make this perfect every way  
And sharing it with you would make it even more than that

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me (6 times)

**I walked sleepy into the living room and immediately woke up.**

**Kagome was wearing a skimpy white bikini that showed off her perfect body.**

"**Welcome to my day guys." She said with a bright smile. **


	56. Kagome: The water bound one

I can't even apologize anymore. lol i make you guys wait so long and yet you guys still leave awesome reviews. i luv yu guys so much ^_^. okay so this is Kagome's day. The first two songs Inuyasha sings are by chase coy/dear juilet(same group) and the last song is by Take that called greatest day. oh and that one song is hey there delaih, but the lyrics are kinda changed so I'm calling it Hey there Kagome.

Read and Review ppl

Nisha

* * *

**"We're going to be leaving soon."Kagome said. "So suit up"**

**I teared my eyes away from Kagome and opened my book bag.**

**The only thing in there was swimming trunks, a shirt, a wet suit, a beach towel and sun screen.**

**"This is all we need?" Sango said.**

**"Well what else do you need when you go to the beach?"Kagome said.**

**"We're going to the beach."Kouga repeated.**

**"Yup. I'm going downstairs to go check on our ride. Be right back"Kagome said and she left.**

**We all gave each other skeptical looks, compared to everyone else's day going to the beach seemed kinda simple.**

**I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my room to change.**

**When I came back out Kagome was on the balcony biting her nails.**

**"Hey sexy." I said as I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist.**

**"Hi." She said.**

**"Excited?" I said.**

**"Nervous."She corrected.**

**"I bet it's gonna be great." I said and kissed the top of her head.**

**"We're ready."We both heard Rin say.**

**Kagome gave me a weak smile before she left the balcony.**

**"Okay."She said as she clapped her hands. "The car is downstairs waiting so we can uhm leave now."**

**You could tell Kagome was nervous because her bottom lip always quivered when she was.**

**"Calm down Kagome."Sango said. "We don't bite"**

**We walked to the elevator and I took Kagome's hand in mine. I kissed the back of her hand softly and she smiled.**

**We got downstairs and they was a Nissan Armada parked on the street.**

**Kagome pulled the keys from out of her bag and got in. I climbed into the passenger and everyone else scrambled into the back.**

**Kagome blasted the radio on and **_**Just lose it **_**by Eminem was playing. Kagome relaxed a little bit as she put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking spot.**

**We were driving for awhile and the others were talking about something but Kagome and I were just occasionally saying a few words.**

**I was looking at her body because she had put nothing over her bikani top and with the mini skirt she was wearing I could stare at her long cream colored legs.**

**"You liking what you see?"Kagome said without even turning her head.**

**"More than you know." I said.**

**She smiled, "We'll have some time alone tonight." She said.**

**I smiled and felt little Inu twitch in anticipation.**

**"We're here."Kagome said as she pulled into a parking space.**

**Rin was the first person out of the car.**

**"I'm so excited."She said. "I can't remember the last time I've been to the beach."**

**Everyone else got out and walked towards the beach.**

**"You guys can go ahead."Kagome said. "Me and Inuyasha can get the stuff."**

**Rin squealed in happiness and took Sesshomaru's hand as she ran.**

**I looked back at Kagome and she was leaning over to get something out of the truck**

**Her mini was being pulled down and you could see my name tattooed on her lower back. Her ass was shaking as she kept trying to reach for something.**

**Lil Inu twitched again.**

**"One more year."I mumbled to myself. One more year until Kagome and I would be mates and she'd be mine.**

**Kagome finally stood up and had a bag in her hand when she turned to look at me.**

**"It was stuck under the seat."She said.**

**"Yeah." I said as I felt my face go hot from the thought of mating with Kagome.**

**She grabbed a couple of beach umbrella and motioned for me to get the cooler.**

**I picked it up with one hand and closed the truck. Kagome took a deep breath and started walking towards the beach.**

**When we got there Rin was already splashing around in the water and Kouga, Miroku and Ayame were playing with a Frisbee.**

**Kagome set up the umbrellas and turned around to see us all staring at her.**

**"Uh wet suits. We're going to need them." Kagome said.**

**We started putting on our wet suits and Kagome disappeared somewhere and we sat down in the sand as we waiting for her.**

**About five minutes I heard some screaming. I looked up and out on the water was Kagome windsurfing.**

**"What are you guys waiting for? An invitation" She yelled to us as she rode the waves.**

**Rin started running towards the water and we all followed behind her. **

**Near the shore were seven boards for us. I grabbed my board and got into the water.**

**I swam with my board alongside me until the water was deep enough. Then I got onto the board and pushed the sail out.**

**I waited until the air was big enough, and then I started surfing. I was holding onto the bar as the wind blew onto the sail and I started cruising on top of the water.**

**There was a lot of wind blowing so I was able to catch up with Kagome after not too long.**

**"Hey how's it going?"She asked.**

**"Pretty good."I said with a smile.**

**A huge wave came followed by a huge gust of air so I was blown away from Kagome.**

**But she was giggling as she skillfully twisted her board and lifted up off the water for awhile.**

**I copied Kagome's move but twisted my body more with the board and was able to get much more air.**

"**I think I'm getting the hang of it now." I said to her and she smiled back at me.**

**Kagome leaned back and slowed to a stop. We all stopped behind her and waited. She jumped off her board and disappeared under the water.**

"**Uh are we supposed to follow her?" Sango asked.**

**I jumped off my own board and went under the water too. I swan in the direction I think Kagome had gone when I started to feel vibrations in the water.**

**I swam back to the surface and saw Kagome on a jet ski.**

**She held out her hand for me to grab on and I did. She pulled me onto it and let me get in front of her.**

"**What were you doing?" She asked.**

"**Making sure you weren't down there committing suicide or anything like that." I say. She snorts and points in the direction for me to drive so we can get back to the group.**

**When we get back to them, they'll all just waiting on their boards.**

"**Follow us." Kagome said as she reached around me and grabbed the handle to turn us back around.**

**Kagome and I had to drive slower so the other could keep up with us.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked Kagome.**

"**Just keep going straight." She said.**

**But after driving for awhile I notice we were about to drive in a cave.**

"**You can stop right here." Kagome said and I turned off the Jet Ski.**

**The other stopped behind us and Kagome nodded toward the cave.**

"**You guys can go on in." She said.**

"**It looks kinda creepy." Rin said.**

"**Don't worry they'll be fine." Kagome said grabbed the handle to turn us around.**

**A few seconds later I could hear the others screaming. A second later I saw Kouga and Ayame come out of the cave on a jet ski; followed by Miroku and Sango, and Sesshomaru and Rin.**

"**First one to the red flag wins." Kagome said and I revved the engine.**

**We all took off at the same time. Kagome was laughing and making faces at Rin who was riding behind Sesshomaru.**

**I looked at Sesshomaru and he stuck his tongue out at me which made me chuckle. He used to be a lot less serious before our parents died. When I was upset he'd make a funny face to make me laugh.**

**He's face went back to the way it usually was and I sighed. A lot changed.**

"**Tricks." Kagome said.**

"**You wanna do some?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." She said with a smile.**

"**Okay stand up and wrap your arms around me." I said and we both stood up. I revved the engine then tilted the Jet Ski and did a back flip with it.**

**We skid on top of the water when the Jet Ski hit it but Kagome was laughing and told me to do it again.**

**I did except this time Sesshomaru and Rin did it the same time we did. Sesshomaru nodded to us and Rin had a huge smile on her face.**

"**Again again."She laughed.**

"**Again?" I asked Kagome with a smile and she nodded.**

**She tightened her grip on me and once again we flipped but this time the others joined in with us.**

"**The flag!" Sango shouted and we each kicked it into high gear.**

**The flag was actually hanging from the back of a speed boat. Sango and Miroku were in the lead with Sesshomaru and Rin not too far behind then was us followed behind Kouga and Ayame.**

"**Do you think they would be in the lead if Sango had let Miroku drive?" Kagome asked with a giggle.**

"**Probably not." I said with a grin and Kagome blushed and turned away from me.**

**I pulled up behind Sesshomaru and grabbed onto Kagome before I leapt off of the Jet Ski and onto the boat.**

**When we got on there were four boys sitting on deck.**

"**Hi ****Hiroto." Kagome said as she let go of my hand and hugged on the boys. Who did not have a shirt on.**

"**Hey Kagome." The guy said as Kagome pulled away from his hug.**

**But his hand was still on the small of her back. I felt my whole body twitch with rage.**

"**Guys this is Hiroto." Kagome said looking back at us.**

**The others said hi but I was still staring at the hand that did not belong on my girlfriends back.**

"**Inuyasha." Kagome said and I looked up to meet her eyes.**

"**Say hi." She said.**

"**Hey, what's up?" I mumbled.**

"**Ok so they keys are in the ignition all you have to do it start her up." Hiroto as him and his other shirtless friends started walking towards the back of the boat.**

"**Thanks." Kagome said as she came and stood by me.**

**I wrapped my arm around her and started nibbling on her neck.**

**Hiroto laughed softly as his other friends started jumping into the water and getting on our jet skis.**

"**See ya later cousin." He said as he winked at us and dove off the edge. He got on the Jet Ski and waved as him and his friends drove away.**

"**You know." Kagome started. "Next time why don't you just pee all around me to mark your territory?"**

"**Uhm." I started but she just laughed and kissed me on my nose.**

"**Come on, I need you to drive."**

**She led me to the front of the boat and pointed to the chair.**

"**You think you can handle it?" She said.**

"**I should be able to." I said.**

"**Not just yet." She said as she picked up a life jacket.**

"**Who's first?" She asked.**

"**For what?" Miroku said.**

**And Kagome picked up to skis off the floor.**

"**Water skiing." She said.**

**Kagome put on the life jacket and grabbed the rope. She volunteered to go first to show us how it was done.**

"**You've done this before right?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, my dad taught me when I was younger." She said with a smile.**

"**Okay babe." I said as I kissed the top of her head.**

"**Don't drive too fast" she told me and I nodded.**

**She dived into the water and held the skis and rope in one hand.**

**When she got a good distance away she strapped on the skis and crouched down. She gave me the thumbs up and I started the engine.**

"**Don't start out too slow babe otherwise I won't be able to do it." She yelled.**

**I nodded and hit the gas.**

**Kagome was immediately brought up into a standing position. She held onto the rope and started moving from side to side.**

**She winked briefly before she took one hand off the rope and flipped in the air. Kagome leaned all the way back then did another flip.**

**The girls started to cheer for her as she tried out more tricks.**

**She was weaving form side to side before the switched from two skis to one. Then she lifted her foot and slid it into the handle while she stuck her hands in the air.**

**She closed her eyes for awhile and knowing Kagome she was just enjoying the feel of the water on her skin.**

**She grabbed the rope with her hand quickly before turning around and grabbing it with the other hand and then turning back around so she was facing us.**

**She was smiling as she twisted in the air and landed so she was leaning back.**

"**Cut the engine Inuyasha." She yelled and I slowed to a stop.**

**Kagome swam back to the boat and Rin handed her a towel.**

"**Thanks." Kagome said as she tried her hair.**

"**So who's next?" Kagome asked.**

"**Defiantly me." Sango said as she got on her own life jacket.**

**Kagome sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.**

"**Have fun?" I asked.**

"**Go ahead Inuyasha."Sango yelled and I started the boat.**

**Do you think everyone's having fun?"Kagome asked and I turned around to watch the other cheer on Sango as she tried to do the tricks Kagome had done.**

"**Yeah." I said as I looked back at her and grinned.**

**After Sango, Sesshomaru tried it while he was holding Rin. I started to talk about what a show off he was but Kagome told me to let them have their fun.**

**After everyone got their turn Kagome started giving me directions on where to go.**

"**You can stop the boat right about here." Kagome said and I shut it off.**

"**Everyone's going to need their life jackets." Kagome said as she stripped off her wet suit and put her life jacket back on.**

**I put mine on and walked over to Kagome.**

"**Are we waiting for another ride?" I asked.**

"**Nope." She said as she jumped off the edge of the boat. "We're swimming" she said when she resurfaced.**

**I smiled as I jumped off the edge too and swam up beside her.**

"**Don't worry" she said to the others "It's not that far."**

**She started swimming and we followed behind her.**

"**By the time the day is over I think I'm going to be looking like a raisin." Ayame said.**

"**Well that's the point." Kagome said.**

"**Kagome where exactly are we swimming to?" Miroku asked. "I don't see land anywhere."**

"**Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not looking for land." Kagome said.**

**Kagome stopped suddenly and we all just waited behind her.**

"**Uhm Kagome." Sango said but Kagome shhhed her.**

"**Be absolutely still and quiet." She said and then she whistled. **

**In the distance was eight fins sticking out of the water and headed our way.**

"**Kagome." Rin said but Kagome told her to be quiet.**

"**Inuyasha is your girlfriend going to kill us." Kouga said.**

"**Maybe just the ones who don't listen to her." I said. "So shut up."**

**The fins were getting closer and I half expected JAWS to appear from the water but I was instead shocked to see Flipper.**

**A dolphin went right up to Kagome and she petted it. It flicked some water in her face and she giggled.**

**The other dolphins approached the rest of us and soon we were on holding onto one.**

"**Ok, Make sure you hold on tight." Kagome said as she grabbed onto her dolphins fin and it took off.**

**I barely heard what she said so I wasn't ready when my one dolphin took off. I eventually tightened my grip on its fin and it followed behind Kagome's dolphin.**

**Rin was giggling like crazy as the dolphin pulled her and water sprayed everywhere. **

**Miroku's dolphin wasn't graceful at all and it almost looked like he was drowning with the water splashing in his face. **

**Sesshomaru was laughing as he moved with his dolphin gracefully.**

**I looked up at Kagome and was riding her dolphin like a true pro, and as if she and the dolphin were one.**

**Eventually Kagome's dolphin stopped and so did ours. Kagome kissed her dolphin on the nosed and it squeaked as it splashed a little water in her face and took off along with the others.**

"**That was pretty cool." Ayame said.**

"**Are we swimming again?" Kouga asked "Because I'm beat."**

"**No." Kagome said she laid back and floated on top of the water. "We're waiting."**

"**For?" Kouga asked and as he did we heard a ship's horn.**

"**That." Kagome said as we started swimming towards it.**

**I held onto the edge of the boat as I held Kagome up then pulled myself onto it.**

"**Guys this is Kurou." Kagome said pointing to the man standing in front of us.**

"**You guys ready?" He asked us.**

"**We sure are." Kagome said.**

"**Okay then." He said as he handed Kagome a huge helmet that looked like the kind astronauts wore.**

**It went around her whole head and the whole front was made of glass. Around the back was a tube that was connected to a machine on Kurou's boat.**

"**You can ditch the vest guys." Kagome said. "We won't need them anymore today."**

**I took off my life jacket and was handed a helmet by Kurou.**

"**Kagome what are these for?" I asked.**

**Kagome smiled and put on her helmet, which muffled her voice but I was still able to hear her when she said.**

"**Walking on the ocean floor silly."**

"**Ok Kagome are you and your friends ready?" Kurou asked.**

**Kagome gave us the thumbs up and waited until after getting one from each of us before giving Kurou a nod.**

"**Then have fun." He said and we jumped into the water.**

**We had to wait for a minute while Kurou gave us enough slack on our oxygen tube. When there was enough we slowly started sinking down.**

**The fish were swimming around us and Kagome took my hand as he finally reached the bottle. She took a bottle that Kurou and pour speeches into her hand.**

**She dropped it into my hand and reached it out. A group of fish approached me slowly and swam around my hand.**

**After awhile one little fish swam up to the palm of my hand and started to eat the pellets in my hands. The other fish ate out of Kagome's hand and she smiled as they fought to get a better spot.**

**When they were done eating they swam around me and Kagome for awhile before swimming away. **

**Kagome took my hand in hers and we started walking slowly across the bottom of the ocean.**

**It was pretty cool to be able to touch the coral reefs and swim with the fish. Kagome and Rin started looking for the best sea shells. **

**A saw a tiny black rock and tossed it to Sesshomaru.**

"**Don't leave your heart down here." I said with a grin and the others laughed.**

**Kagome walked up to me and intertwined our fingers.**

"**I can't wait for tonight" she said in a low tone and I smiled.**

"**You have some special planned." I asked.**

**She shrugged her shoulders then laughed.**

**I felt a sudden tug on my helmet and Kagome pointed up.**

"**I guess our time is up." She said and she took my hand as we pushed off the ground and started floating towards the top.**

**When we reached the surface I took off my helmet and put it in the boat the pulled Kagome and myself onto it.**

"**Have fun?" Kurou asked.**

"**It was awesome." Ayame said.**

**Kagome sat down on the floor and I sat next to her.**

"**Straight to the spot Kagome?" Kurou asked.**

"**Yeah." Kagome yawned as she rested her head on my shoulder.**

"**Tired?"I asked.**

"**Pooped."She said as Kurou started the boat.**

"**Is the day almost over?" Rin asked.**

"**Not really." Kagome answered as she closed her eyes. "But you guys can rest a little if you want."**

**I rested my head on top of Kagome's and let my eyes drift shut.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**We're here." Kurou said awhile after.**

**I opened my eyes and notice Kagome was already up.**

"**Ok guys, all ashore who's going ashore." Rin said as she jumped off the boat and onto the sand.**

"**Bye Kurou." Kagome said as I picked her up and jumped onto the land.**

**We all waved as he drove away.**

**I looked around as I set Kagome down. It looked like we were at the beach but no one was there beside the eight of us.**

"**Where is everyone?" Sango asked.**

"**About forty miles that way." Kagome pointed and she started walking further down the beach.**

"**I found this spot one day where no one knows about and I thought it would be perfect for what we have planned." **

"**And that is?" Kouga asked and Kagome pointed.**

**About ten yards away was a huge collection of sticks in the shape of a teepee.**

"**BONFIRE!" Ayame, Sango and Rin squealed at the same time as they ran towards it.**

"**Bonfire!" Kagome screamed as she started to run but I scooped her up and ran with her on my shoulder.**

**Our stuff was placed neatly around the bonfire and it was a good distance to the water.**

"**Anybody want to play some touch football?" Kagome said as she held a football in her hand.**

"**Sure." Kouga and Miroku said.**

"**Okay. Miroku go long." Kagome said and Miroku started running back.**

"**Longer, longer." Kagome said as Miroku kept running finally she threw the ball which was intercepted by Sesshomaru.**

**He started running towards Kagome but Rin jumped on his back. Then both Ayame and Sango each grabbed a leg hoping to slow him down but he kept on going until he reached Kagome and he spiked the ball.**

"**Touchdown." He said.**

**Kagome grabbed the ball and started running and I took off towards her. She saw me coming and started running towards the water.**

"**Oh no you don't." I said as I tackled her and we fell to the floor with her on top of me.**

"**No fair Yasha." Rin pouted.**

"**Yeah, no fair Yasha." Kagome said as she leaned down as kissed me.**

**I rested my hands on Kagome's back and started kissing her back until a wave came and crashed on top of us.**

**Kagome was giggling was she threw the ball to Sango who then ran a touchdown.**

"**You used me." I said to Kagome with a grin.**

"**Yup." Kagome said as she got off of me and started to run.**

**I chased after her and grabbed her by her waist.**

"**Put me down Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as I walked towards the ocean.**

**Kagome was kicking but she wasn't that hard to contain. I held her above my head then threw her into the water.**

"**You're a bad boyfriend." Kagome said when she resurfaced.**

**I grabbed Kagome and lifted her over my head again.**

"**I'm a bad what?" I asked.**

"**I didn't say anything." Kagome laughed.**

"**You sure?" I asked Kagome as I started to lower her.**

"**Yes." She said as I put her down and she splashed water on me before running back to the group.**

**I grabbed her before she reached them and sat down with Kagome on my lap.**

"**Hey you guys want to fly the kites." Kagome said.**

"**No, I'm too tired." Ayame said.**

"**Me too." Sango said as she laid down.**

"**Can we light the bonfire now?"Rin asked as the sun started to set.**

"**Sure." Kagome said as she got up and walked over to her bag.**

**She pulled out a box of matches and lit one.**

**She dropped it on the pile of wood and it immediately caught fire. She walked back over to her bag and tossed us three bags of marshmallows.**

**When she came back to sit next to me she had Hershey candy bars and a two boxes of graham crackers.**

"**Smores."She said with a smile. **

"**Of course." I said as I opened a bag of marshmallows and stuck a couple on a stick.**

"**So be honest guys." Kagome started. "How was my day?"**

**We all exchanged quick glances and I spoke first.**

"**It was perfect babe." I said as I kissed the top of her head.**

"**It was great Kagome." Ayame said.**

"**I really liked it." Rin started. "Because it was simple yet really exciting."**

"**I'm happy you guys had fun." Kagome said. "Next year will be better."**

"**Next year we'll be seniors." Kouga said.**

"**Whoa so that mean this is almost over." Sango said and I looked around the bonfire at my friends.**

"**I wish I moved sooner."Kagome said. "That way we would have had more time."**

"**It didn't start until you came." I said as Kagome took the marshmallows off the stick and started passing out s'mores. **

"**Honestly Kagome." Sango said. "If you didn't come I don't think any of us would be this happy."**

"**We wouldn't be dating either." Ayame added.**

"**You made this all happen Kagome, so I'm happy you moved when you did." Rin said.**

**Kagome was blushing a little by now and I reached over and kissed her.**

"**Next year though we have to go out with a bam."Kouga said as he ate his third s'more. **

"**We will I mean who's better than us at ADH. We rule the school." I say as I wrapped my arm around Kagome.**

"**I can't wait." Miroku said and Kagome opened up the cooler and pulled out two bottles of sake.**

"**Who wants sum." She said as she passed around cups.**

**I filled mine up and finished it in two gulps.**

"**Wow slow down Takahashi." Kouga said.**

**I poured myself some more when Kagome leaned over and whispered into my ear.**

"**Slow down tiger, I don't want you drunk before we get to have the real fun alone." **

**I gulped down the sake in one gulp.**

"**Be right back." Kagome said as she disappeared. **

**When Kagome came back she had a guitar in her hand. She sat down next to me and put it in my lap.**

"**Know any good campfire songs?" She said.**

**I took the guitar and strummed it a little.**

"**I'll see what I can think of."**

"**Its called All those Nights." I said.**

_**Well here goes**_

_**One more year, and I'll be heading out on my own  
Leaving friends and the place that I call home  
I don't wanna go  
I just need to know that I can come back  
I need to know, I only need to know that  
You'll be here when I come back home**_

_**Cuz I don't wanna miss  
A single autumn evening here with you like this  
I don't wanna miss**_

_**All those nights we danced by the moonlight  
Conversations bout nothin till midnight  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises  
Over you and me, darling**_

_**One more year, we'd better make the best of this one  
You just can't beat the weather here in autumn  
Please stay close to me  
I just need to know you're gonna call me  
I need to know that everything will all be  
Okay, while I'm away**_

_**Cuz I don't wanna miss  
A single autumn evening here with you like this  
I don't wanna miss**_

_**All those nights we danced by the moonlight  
Conversations bout nothin till midnight  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises  
Over you and me, darling**_

_**All those nights we danced by the moonlight  
Conversations bout nothin till midnight  
You and I huddled close till the daylight came  
Remember the colors reflected in your eyes  
The scene painted golden as the sun rises  
Over you and me, darling  
Over you and me, darling  
Over you and me, darling**_

"**That was really beautiful Yasha." Rin said.**

"**Thanks." I said as I started playing a new one. "This one's called Never Change."**

_**If you hear this, wherever you are, just know I need you here, **_

_**I need you near me now  
You were brighter than the pale white moon reflected in your eyes  
So I guess it's no surprise, I can't forget you, no matter what I do**_

_**I will always carry you in my heart  
You'll always be my shooting star  
Autumn days will fade away, but memories will always stay the same  
I'm hoping you will never change, don't ever change**_

_**I just need to slow down for a while, I'm missing your warm smile  
And the way you used to say  
"Stay with me until the daylight breaks, no matter what it takes  
just say you'll stay"**_

_**I will always carry you in my heart  
You'll always be my shooting star  
Autumn days will fade away, but memories will always stay the same  
I'm hoping you will never change, don't ever change**_

**Kagome leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and for some reason I started to blush.**

"**Hey mutt you kinda look like a tomato." Kouga said smugly.**

"**Shut up." I barked.**

"**Are you taking request?" Sango asked.**

"**What do you have in mind" I asked. **

"**I'm yours, Jason Marz." Sango said and I started playing.**

_**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it **_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted **_

_**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back **_

_**Before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test **_

_**And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention **_

_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some **_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, **_

_**no more, it cannot wait **_

_**I'm yours **_

**By now Rin had stood up and started to dance in a circle. She was mostly swaying side to side and I was wondering how much sake she drunk.**

_**Well open up your mind and see like me **_

_**open up your plans and damn you're free **_

_**look into your heart and you'll find love love love love **_

_**listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing with me **_

_**Were just 1 big family**_

_**And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved **_

_**So, i won't hesitate no more, **_

_**no more, it cannot wait i'm sure **_

_**there's no need to complicate our time is short **_

_**this is our fate**_

_**I'm yours **_

_**Scooch on over closer, dear**_

_**And I will nibble your ear**_

**Now Kagome, Ayame and Sango had started dancing too. They started acting like they were hula dancers and were moving their arms and hips along to the music. **

_**I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror **_

_**and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer **_

_**But my breath fogged up the glass **_

_**And so I drew a new face and I laughed **_

_**I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason **_

_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons **_

_**It's what we aim to do **_

_**Our name is our virtue **_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, **_

_**No more it cannot wait**_

_**I'm yours **_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me **_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free **_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love **_

_**Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me **_

_**ah, la one big family **_

_**It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved **_

_**open up your mind and see like me **_

_**open up your plans and damn you're free **_

_**look into your heart and you'll find love love love love **_

_**listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me **_

_**ah, la happy family **_

_**it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved **_

_**it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved **_

_**listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me **_

_**ah, la peaceful melodies **_

_**it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved**_

_**  
"**_**More." Kagome said.**

"**I'd rather be with you, Joshua Radin." Ayame said as she laid down on the ground next to Kouga and he wrapped his arms around her.**

_**Sittin here on this lonely dock  
Watch the rain play on the ocean top  
All the things I feel I need to say  
I cant explain in any other way**_

_**I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you were naturally  
The one to make it so easy when you showed me the truth  
Yeah, yeah Id rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too**_

_**Now heres the sun come to dry the rain  
Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain  
Youre the one thing that Im missing here  
With you beside me I no longer fear**_

_**I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you were naturally  
The one to make it so easy when you showed me the truth  
Yeah, yeah Id rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too**_

_**I could have saved so much time for us  
Had I seen the way to get to where I am today  
You waited on me for so long  
So now listen to me say**_

_**I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you were naturally  
The one to make it so easy when you showed me the truth  
Yeah, yeah Id rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too**_

_**Say you feel the way I do**_

"**This one" I said "Is for Kagome" By now everyone was lying down.**

**I stood up and walked around to the other side of the campfire.**

_**Hey there Kagome  
How you liking Tokyo City?  
I'm about five feet away  
And girl ,tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
No star can shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

__**Kagome's eyes had gotten wide and she was starting to blush.**

_**Hey there Kagome  
I think the reason of my existence  
Is to love you girl and if you don't believe me**_

_**Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_

__**Kagome was smiling now and I smiled back using my toothy grin.**

_**Hey there Kagome  
I know times have been pretty hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday it'll just be me, you and a guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**_

_**Hey there Kagome  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Five feet may not seem that far**_

_**But I can't take it anymore  
I have to be by your side everyday**_

**I walked back over to Kagome and bent down next to her**

_**Our friends, they all make fun of us  
and we just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Kagome I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**_

_**Hey there Kagome  
You know I love it when you kiss me  
One more year and we'll be done with school  
And we'll be making history like we do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Kagome here's to you  
This one's for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**_

**I had barely finished playing the last chord when Kagome jumped on me. I pushed the guitar away from us and let her shower me in kisses.**

"**I loved it." Kagome said when she stopped kissing my neck.**

"**Is it time for our alone time yet?" I asked.**

"**What about the others?" Kagome asked and I pointed.**

**Everyone else was sleeping around the campfire.**

**Kagome giggled softly then got off me. **

"**Okay lover boy let's go." Kagome said as she gave me her hand so I could pull myself up.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kagome was laughing as she pulled me away from the campfire and the rest of the group.**

**We were walking along the beach, when where we were was starting to look familiar.**

**Kagome was bringing me to the docks.**

"**I was hoping." She said. "You ride me."**

**My heart started beating fast in my chest and Kagome smiled as she pointed towards the water and I saw the yatch I had bought for her and named Kagome.**

"**Tricked ya." Kagome said as she started running.**

"**That wasn't very nice." I said as I chased after her. **

**I ended up scooping Kagome into my arms and jumping on to the boat. Kagome ran downstairs and I walked towards the front of the boat.**

**I grabbed the key from one of the cabinets and turned it on. I got us out of the docks and Kagome came up behind me and started kissing me softly on my neck.**

"**I feel asleep that day at the park." She mumbled into my skin. "And I felt so bad, so I was hoping we could spend some time together in-between our days."**

**I slowed the boat to a stop and turned off the engine. I turned around and pulled Kagome into a kiss.**

**I nibbled softly on my bottom lip, waiting for her to part her lips. When she did I used my tongue to caress her mouth. Her hands slipped up and started to massage my ears.**

**I moaned softly but then she pulled away.**

"**Come on." She said as pulled me towards the stairs. We walked into the living room and Kagome had a fire lit.**

**She pulled me down onto the carpet and laid down. I snuggled up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. **

**Kagome was staring at the fire, the reflection of the flame bounced on her eyes and made her look even sexier. **

**I rolled her onto her back and started to kiss her. Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her.**

**I started running my hands up and down thigh and she sighed softly. She broke off the kiss and I started kissing her neck.**

"**Inuyasha, I love you." She whispered.**

"**I love you too." I mumbled into her skin and I felt her body shiver in my arms. She hands reached up to my ears and started massaging them.**

**I stopped kissing Kagome for a second because I was overwhelmed with pleasure as Kagome's soft fingers move in a circular motion around my ears.**

**Kagome moved her body up against mine, as if to remind me she was there. I started kissing her neck again but Kagome's body kept moving against mine.**

**I nibbled softly on her neck and a moan escaped Kagome's lips. Kagome's hands were still massaging my ears and with the combo of her moaning I swear I was seeing stars.**

**Kagome turned her neck away from her and I notice she was looking at the clock.**

"**It's time." She said slightly pushing me off her and running towards the bedroom. She came back with two blankets in her arms and grabbed my hand as she led me outside.**

**She walked towards the front of the boat and laid down one blanket.**

"**Lay down." She told me and I did. She then laid down next to me and pulled the second blanket onto us.**

"**You know Inuyasha, that I don't think I could picture my life without you." She said as she snuggled close to me.**

"**I know I couldn't, I always knew something was missing before you came along. Like there was a whole in my life. But then you came along and just patched it up."**

"**You're the last thing I think about before I fall asleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up." She said as she laid her head on my chest.**

"**I can't put into words how much I love you." I said.**

"**I can't really either" Kagome said. "But I can tell you that whenever I'm with you. Fireworks."**

**As soon as Kagome said that **_**Fireworks**_** by the plain white tees started playing. And at that same moment Fireworks burst in the sky.**

**The colors were amazing; as soon as one faded another bright one took its place. I wrapped one arm around Kagome and kissed the top of her head.**

**I sniffed the air and could smell tears. I looked down at Kagome and she was trying to turn away from me so I wouldn't see.**

"**Kagome?" I said and my ears pressed against my head. Had I done something wrong?**

"**It's nothing." She said as she wiped her eyes.**

"**Kagome?" I said again.**

"**It's just that, you make me so happy." She said as she played with the necklace I had given her for our anniversary.**

**I pushed her chin up so that she was looking at me. Her chocolate eyes stared up at me and I suddenly felt so weak.**

"**Kagome." I said softly as I kissed her passionately. **

**She pulled back after awhile and set her head down on my chest. We continued to watch the fireworks together.**

**But I have to say the last one was my favorite. It lit up the sky so bright, with the words I and K forever.**

**I looked down at Kagome and she was sleeping. I kissed the top of her head as I made a decision. **

**I couldn't wait two years. I just couldn't. I'd have to make Kagome mine soon. I was gonna ask Kagome to be my mate.**

**In two days.**

Back to me

I woke up on the beach which was weird because the last thing I remember was falling asleep on the boat. Inuyasha was standing over me; he held his finger over his mouth telling me to keep quiet.

He picked me up, and put me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and set my head on his back.

He reached down picked up the guitar I had brought.

"Kagome." He said softly. "I love you."

He started playing and the others slowly started to wake up.

Today this could be, the greatest day of our lives  
Before it all ends, before we run out of time  
Stay close to me, Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me.

Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives  
Let's make a new start, The future is ours to find  
Can you see it, can you see it in my eyes  
Can you feel it now, can you hold it in your arms tonight  
Hold on Hold on, Hold on Hold on (Tonight)  
Hold On Hold on

Oh stay close to me (Hold On)  
Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
stay closes me

Ooh Hold your head high, (Hold On)  
Arms open wide  
Yeah the world starts to come alive when you stay close it me

Today this could be the greatest day of our lives  
Today this could be the greatest day of our lives

Ooh and the world comes alive and the world comes alive and the would comes alive oh oh ooh  
stay close to me (and the world comes alive) hold on  
stay close to me (and the world comes alive)  
watch the world come alive tonight stay close to me (Hold on)  
oh stay close to me and the would comes alive stay close to me and the world comes alive

watch the world come alive tonight (stay close to me) oh oh ohoo

"Pack your bags guys, we're going to America." Inuyasha said.


	57. Inuyasha:The King Of Spring Break

Oh yeah ppl i'm getting much better lol, it only took me like 18 days to update this time. I'm so happy lol. I've been so busy trying to pass a.p(i barely am) but skools almost done so i don't have to worry as much. I dnt kno when I'll update agin but it should be somewhat soon

oh and hehehe the song in the hotel is called horny by Mousse T. Vs. Hot.

lol mhmm kay enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

"America?" I said tiredly.

"Yeah, we're leaving in an hour so we need to get a move on." Inuyasha said as he walked around the dying campfire and picked up the cooler in his free hand, with the guitar in the other and me on his back.

"Let's go guys." He said.

Inuyasha started walking back towards the car and everyone followed behind him. When we got to the car I gave him the key and he opened up the trunk and put the cooler away.

Then he walked over to the passenger seat and set me down it in. After he buckled my seat belt he closed my door and walked over to the driver's door.

"Ok, I'm taking everyone home. Take a shower, pack your bags, and meet up at my house in an hour." He said.

Everyone mumbled in agreement as Inuyasha put the car in drive and started back home.

I was still tired so I drifted back to sleep. I didn't wake back up until we were at Rin's place.

Rin was getting out of the car when my eyes opened.

"We'll see you at the house." Sesshomaru said as he closed the car door.

"America huh?" I said as Inuyasha pulled away from Rin's place.

"Yup, me and you in the big apple." Inuyasha said as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"We're going to New York." I said sitting up.

"Yup, but don't tell the others." Inuyasha said.

I squeal with excitement and bounced up and down in my seat.

Inuyasha pulled in front of my house and walked around the car to open my car door. He pulled me onto his back and ran around the back to my balcony.

"I'm going to be back in half an hour. You don't have to pack clothes; I'll take care of that. Just bring regular stuff, guitar, song book and you."

I nodded then yanked down on his shirt so he would kiss me.

"Feisty." Inuyasha said when he pulled back.

"Love you too." I said as he walked over to the balcony and jumped off.

I looked around my room; I hadn't been in it for about a week. It looked the same but something felt off.

I shook the feeling and took a long shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to my closet.

I jumped a little when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"You're not dressed yet." Inuyasha said.

"I had to wash my hair and I haven't taken a long shower in awhile." I said.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good Kagome." He said.

"Like soap." I said with a laugh.

"No, like." Inuyasha's hand slipped down to my waist and grabbed onto my towel. His claws pierced through the towel and I could feel his fingers on my hips. "Tempting."

I turned to look at Inuyasha but as soon as I did he started kissing me. I went along with it until Inuyasha's normal nibbling turned into biting.

"Inuyasha, that hurts." I said but he didn't stop.

I lifted up my hands to push him away but he grabbed onto to them and held them at my side.

"Inuyasha." I said as I opened my eyes and almost screamed when I was two red ones staring back at me.

I thought about having fun with all my old friends at Shikon High and a barrier shot up around me.

Inuyasha got slammed into my wall and I dropped the barrier.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" He said looking at me.

His eyes were back to normal and he was looking at me like he was honestly confused.

"Uhh." I began and Inuyasha turned red.

"Kagome, do you think you could put on some clothes." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

I nodded as I walked towards my closet.

I picked out a black shirt that said You Rock My Heart in different colors, dark wash blue cut jeans and black flip flops. I changed in the bathroom and when I came out Inuyasha was just sitting on my bean bag chair like nothing happened.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Almost." I said as I grabbed a duffle bag and dumped in a couple stuff.

I grabbed my guitar last and Inuyasha stood up.

He took the stuff from my hand and pulled me onto his back.

He walked out to my balcony and jumped off after he closed the doors. When we walked to the front of the house, I saw Inuyasha's range rover. He put my stuff into the back as I got in the car and put on my seatbelt.

"Ready?" Inuyasha said as he got in the car.

"Uh yeah." I said as I looked out the window.

I had to talk to Sesshomaru, about Inuyasha ASAP.

* * *

When we got to the house everyone was there by Kouga and Ayame.

"Aren't you excited?" Rin said to me as soon as I walked into the house.

"Yeah, I really am. Uhm Rin where's Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Oh, Sesshy. He's upstairs." Rin said.

I nodded and looked back at Inuyasha, he was talking to Miroku.

I made my way to the stairs and walked down the hall, where Inuyasha's room was.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around and saw Sesshomaru behind me.

"Oh, can we talk." I said and he nodded towards the studio.

I walked behind him as we walked over to it.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"It's about Inuyasha." I answered.

"Naturally." Sesshomaru said.

"It's just that earlier, when he came to pick me up." I looked at Sesshomaru and he had on the usual expressionless face. "Well" I went on "I was in my towel when he came and then he kinda started acting weird. I mean first he just sniffed my which was pretty normal but then he kinda ripped my towel and started kissing me kinda rough.

Sesshomaru's face was still expressionless. I wonder if I told him that Inuyasha had raped me would his expression change.

"And his eyes, they were red. Like the time you got mad when Rin got drunk."

Now his expression changed but only for a second.

"Thank you for telling me." He said and he stood up.

"Huh?" I said.

"Kagome, Inuyasha would die before he harms you. You have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"But." I began but I heard Inuyasha from downstairs.

"Where's my beautiful girlfriend?"

I smiled then walked towards the door.

"You're right." I said to Sesshomaru as I walked down the stairs. Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of them so instead of walking all the way down I jumped into his arms.

Inuyasha held me above his head and spun me around for a bit. I started giggling like crazy when he started tickling me.

He lowered me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You ready Babe?" Inuyasha asked and I smiled.

"You bet." I said as I kissed him softly.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Kouga said as he pulled Ayame close to him.

Inuyasha winked at me and smiled my favorite grin of his.

"America, here we come."

We all got into Sesshomaru's escalade.

Sesshomaru was driving, Rin was in the passenger. Sango, Miroku and Ayame were in the middle. Inuyasha, me and Kouga in the back.

"Ok, Yasha?" Where are we going to in America?" Rin said.

"I'll never tell." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Ooo, are we going to Florida. Disney World here we come." Rin said.

"No Rin, we're not going to Disney World." Inuyasha said.

"Well one down, only forty nine more states to go. Rin said and I laughed.

I rested my head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

Our fingers intertwined as Inuyasha stared at the window. I wondered if he honestly didn't remember what happened in my room.

"How about we play a game." Ayame said.

"We're going to be on a plane together for ten hours." Inuyasha said. "How about we save the games for later."

Ayame pouted but smiled when Kouga leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Later babe." He said and she blushed softly.

"So the talent show is in a couple of days and we still haven't narrowed down the songs." Miroku said.

"Well figure it out when we get back to Japan." Inuyasha said.

"I'm just excited to see what Inuyasha has planned." Sango said.

"Me too."Rin said.

"It's has to be my best plan yet." Inuyasha said.

"I'm excited too." I said to Inuyasha.

"They won't know what hit them." Inuyasha said and I knew he was talking about New York.

I kissed Inuyasha on the nose just as we pulled into the small airport where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept their jet.

But when we got there, the jet that was there was much bigger than Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru jet.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said when we got out of car.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"What is that jet doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"See I was gonna use our usual one but I was thinking ten hours in that small jet, how would we survive." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"So then I made a call and what did you know they were having a special."

"What kinda special?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Gas is gonna be free for three months." Inuyasha said.

"How much did it cost Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said with a look on his face that gave me chills.

"How much did it cost to get that painting of you and Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched and his hand rose up slowly. The green poisonous whip shot out and Inuyasha positioned me behind him.

"No Sesshy!" Rin said as he jumped on Sesshomaru back.

"Not during spring break." She said with a smile on her face.

"We'll discuss this on Monday." Sesshomaru said as he picked up his and Rin's bags and walked towards the steps to get on the jet.

Inuyasha got our bags from the car and told me to get on the jet.

I walked up the steps and gasped when I got inside.

The inside was a lot larger than Inuyasha's other jet. It sat like twenty people and was decorated like the inside of a hotel.

"You like?" Inuyasha said as he came up behind me.

"It's great." I said.

Inuyasha closed the door to the jet and walked to the front where the controls were.

"Sesshomaru you better realize I'm not driving the whole way." Inuyasha said as I slid next to him in the co pilot's seat.

We took off and once we got level, Inuyasha switched it on auto pilot and we walked towards the back to join the others.

Everyone was surrounding Rin and Sesshomaru who were playing chess.

"Gosh you people are boring." Inuyasha said.

"Watching Rin and Sesshomaru play chest is like watching a solar eclipse, you don't wanna miss this Kagome." Ayame said and I took a step closer.

Rin moved her knight to E-5. Sesshomaru with a flick of his wrist moved his rook F-6.

Rin then moved one of her bishops over and with one quick flick of Sesshomaru's wrist he took Rin queen.

"Checkmate." He said.

"DAMNIT!" Rin said as she stood up and knocked the board off the table.

I stared in awe at Rin, as the others burst out laughing.

"Well at least you got in a couple moves this time." Kouga said and Rin was staring at Kouga with an evil look in her eye.

She reached over and hit a spot behind his ear and he fell to the ground.

"Well, I feel better." Rin said as she skipped over Kouga's body and took a seat across from us.

"Rin's been trying to beat Sesshomaru at chess for years now." Sango said.

"And every time she loses, she acts like Inuyasha for a split second. Then goes back to normal."

I was wondering why Rin's outburst seemed so familiar.

"She does not." Inuyasha said.

"Sure she doesn't Yasha." I said as I reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha growled softly but just then pulled me towards him and sat down with me in his lap. He then started nuzzling my neck softly.

"Silly Yasha." I said as I started to scratch behind his ear, and his foot started hitting the ground like thumper.

"Rin." Kouga finally said when he woke up. "I told you not to do that pressure point on me. It makes my mouth dry after."

Rin giggled as she stood up and walked behind Sesshomaru while he took control of the jet.

I hopped off of Inuyasha's lap and sat down next to him.

"How about we play a nice game of poker?" Miroku said.

"Strip?" I asked.

"Is there any other kind?" Miroku said.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said.

"I have to agree." Sango said. "It was okay when we were all a bunch of single people but now certain people." Sango said as she yanked on Miroku's ear.

"Aren't single anymore, so they should start acting like it." She finished.

"Ok Sango, would you like to play strip poker. Just you and me." Miroku said and Sango turned bright red.

Inuyasha stood up and got two sodas out of the fridge. He sat down next to me and handed me one before pulling my legs onto his lap.

"This should be interesting." Inuyasha said which made Sango turn an even darker red.

"Ok, I'm turning on the TV." Kouga said as he pushed a bottom on a remote and a flat screen appeared from above.

* * *

We ended up watching a Friends marathon for about three hours before Sesshomaru told Inuyasha it was his turn to drive.

Inuyasha lifted me off his chest that laid me back down.

"You don't want me to go with you?" I asked Inuyasha.

"It's okay; you can stay and watch TV." Inuyasha said.

But about ten minutes after I walked up to him and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"You don't wanna watch TV anymore." Inuyasha asked.

"I liked it better when you were there." I said and Inuyasha flicked the jet on autopilot.

He pulled me onto the floor and sat me in between his legs.

Inuyasha pulled out his iPod and gave me one ear phone and he took the other.

He put on Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye and pulled me closer to him.

Inuyasha stroked my hair as we listened to the song and all my thoughts from this morning faded quickly.

We stayed like that for awhile just listening to music. After awhile we laid down and started talking.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"How did you know my birthdays coming up?" I asked.

"What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't know?" Inuyasha said and I could tell he was smiling.

"I don't really think I need anything else." I said." I have everything I need."

"But if you could have anything?" Inuyasha said.

"If I could have anything…" I thought. "I guess the only I want and can't have is you."

Inuyasha turned me around so I was facing him.

"You already have me." He said.

"No, if I could have anything I would wish we could be mates." I said as I bit down on my lip slightly.

Inuyasha pulled me close toward him and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah." He said softly and I closed my eyes as he held me close.

"You guys hungry?" Rin asked.

"Kinda." I said sitting up.

"We have nachos." Rin said as we stood up and followed her.

Inuyasha grabbed a bowl for us and sat down next to me.

"How many more hours?" Sango asked.

"About another three." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

"What time will it be when we get there?" Kouga asked.

"Midnight" Inuyasha said.

"That narrows it down again." Rin said. "It's somewhere on the east side."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and I laughed as I helped myself to some nachos.

"What are we going to do at midnight?"Ayame asked.

"Sight see?" Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Its somewhere with landmarks." Rin said.

"Shut up Rin." We said unison.

Ayame put in a movie and we all sat down to watch 17 again.

It was funny when Miroku got mad because Sango called Zac Effron hot.

But it was even funnier when Rin said Matthew Perry is pretty hot for an old guy and Sesshomaru burned a hole in the chair with his poisonous whip.

"Don't worry Sesshy." Rin said as she jumped in his lap. "No one can take the place in my heart that my lord Sesshomaru has."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Rin but said nothing.

"Hey Rin, if you don't mind. Why do you call Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Well." Rin started and the others groaned.

"Hey Kagome didn't hear the story yet, so shut up." Inuyasha said.

"Well it started the first night, I met Sesshy. You know when he saved me. The guy that killed my parents heard me crying in the back of the store and found me. He was gonna kill me and I closed my eyes tight when I suddenly felt a small gust of wind. When I opened my eyes, there was this cute demon. Long silver hair and ears like an elf." Rin giggled.

"Sesshomaru." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah he was just a teenager then. About fourteen but he stood in front of me blocking me from danger like he was some kind of warrior. The guy got away but Sesshy saved me.

After the demon slayers came and talked to both of us they called child services. They were gonna try and put me in a foster home." Rin said and I nodded my head.

"But Sesshy stood in front of me and told them if they took me away he'd slaughter them one by one."

"Uhh how sweet?" I said.

"Yeah, so he took me home and introduced me to Yasha. And then we had our own little family. But whenever I got in trouble or danger. There is that same boy standing in front of me. Protecting me like some kind of warrior. Like a great Lord."

I smiled as Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"That's really sweet." I said. "How about you two." I said to Sango and Miroku.

"I know everyone story but yours." I said.

"It only takes about five seconds." Ayame said.

"I doubt that." I said.

"Nope," Sango said. "Five seconds should about do it."

"We were on the playground and this boy walked up to me and asked if I wanted to play train. I didn't know any better so I said yes." Sango started.

"So I brought Sango behind the jungle gym and told her to lie down." Miroku said.

"Then he told me that I would be the tunnel and he would be the train. Then he stuck his hand up my skirt and I slapped him" Sango said and my face was frozen in horror.

"More like punched him." Inuyasha said. "Miroku over to me with a bloody nose and mumbled it was worth it."

"Miroku! You've been a prev since middle school?" I said and Miroku just smiled.

"Kagome, you say prev like it's a bad thing."Miroku replied and I shuddered at the thought of a young Miroku.

"So since you already know our story Kagome." Ayame said. "Why don't you tell us yours?"

"We already know their story." Kouga said. "We were there."

"But we don't know what they were thinking; it'll be interesting to know." Ayame said.

"Yeah. Tell us." Rin said.

I looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged.

"You first." He said and I sighed.

"Well the first time I saw Inuyasha he was in the park with Sango and Miroku. I was jogging and almost ran into them but I turned off at the last second. And when I turned around to make sure everything was okay. Inuyasha was smiling and I thought it was the best smile I've ever seen. It couldn't get it out of my head." I said and the girls nodded me to go on.

"I dreamt about Inuyasha and his smile before I even knew him. And I woke up in the middle of the night once and just had to write a song about the cute silver haired demon. That's when I wrote bubbly. It was about Inuyasha." I said.

"That was for me." Inuyasha said and I nodded. He kissed me softly and the others aww-ed together.

"Your turn Yasha." Rin said.

"Ok, it actually started about a week before I met you." Inuyasha said.

"Our story started a week before we met." I said and he nodded.

"I had this dream. It was about this girl that kinda looked like Kikyo but I knew it wasn't her. She was way more beautiful and graceful and everything a guy could want. Her eyes were just so gorgeous, so brown." Inuyasha said and I started to blush

"In the dream this girl was holding my hand and started running. I was trying to hold on but she was going too fast. Faster than I could keep up with. So I started to lose grip on her hand but she kept running. I was telling her to wait but she didn't stop. But instead she started telling me to wait. She told me to wait for her. That same night I wrote I'm taking you with me. Then a couple days later I saw the girl from my dream running past me in the park. I watched her run right past me and I barely said it loud enough so I don't think she heard me. But I told her to wait for me. Just wait for me."

By this time, I was crying and so were the other girls.

Rin handed me a tissue as Inuyasha nibbled on my earlobe.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Inuyasha whispered into my ear and I kissed him.

"So could you play them for us?" Sango said handing me my guitar.

I smiled as I took it from her and started playing bubbly. The first song I had ever written for Inuyasha.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts at my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
Just take your time where ever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start at my toes make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time where ever you go_

_But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmm_

_It starts at my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da dum  
Bom bo da da da da da da da da da bom  
Mmm mmm_

_I've been a sleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose the feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
holding me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Oh wherever you go I always know  
'Cause you make me smile baby just for a while_

Inuyasha kissed me on my nose as he took the guitar from me and started playing I'm taking with me.

_I made a habit  
Of never making promises  
That aren't easy to keep  
And there you have it  
But now I'll make you one that is  
To keep you here with me_

_But as every second that goes by  
I feel it's just a waste of time  
If I'm not with you_

_If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
But it's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart_

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
When I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

_And so I'm trying  
To hold it all together and  
Make it through the day  
When I'm just dyin'  
To drop it all and take your hand  
So we can run away  
from all the miles and the hours  
That seem to endlessly devour_

_The time that I could be with you_

_If home is where the heart is  
Then my home is where you are (my home is where you are)  
It's getting oh so hard  
To spend these days  
Without my heart_

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

_Every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
That I would die without you here  
And every second that goes by  
Is one more second of my life  
And it couldn't be more clear  
I'm dying without you here  
Yeah every second that goes by (yeah every second that goes by)_

_So I'm taking you with me  
Anywhere that I  
Could ever wanna be  
For the rest of my life  
I want you there with me  
And if there ever comes a time  
Where I should have to leave  
I hope you know that I  
I'm taking you with me_

Inuyasha put the guitar down and pulled me into his lap. I set my head on his chest and snuggled up to him.

He started singing Be my escape and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I didn't sleep long because an hour later Rin was shaking me like crazy.

"Kagome wake up, we're about to land." She shouted.

I tried walked towards the front of the jet and found Inuyasha.

"We're about to land." I said.

"Yeah," He replied as he messed with a bunch of controls.

"Come sit down and buckle up." He said and I walked over to the co pilot seat and did as he said.

We landed smoothly and Inuyasha shut the jet off.

He took my hand as we walked towards the back where the others were getting their stuff. Inuyasha picked up our bags and I got my guitar.

"Ok, guys we're here." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door.

"Welcome to New York." He said as he pushed to door open and we all looked out the door, from where we had landed we could see the stature of liberty.

There was a limo waiting for us, when we got off the jet. Well actually two.

"The second one is for or stuff, it's gonna get dropped off at the Hilton." Inuyasha explained.

He put our bags in the limo and it drove off.

"The other one." Inuyasha started. "Is for us, to party in."

He said as he showed us a bottle of sake.

We all plied into the limo and Inuyasha told the limo driver to take us somewhere fun.

Rin and I were hanging out of the sun roof, giggling like crazy and waving at people and cabs as we drove past them.

"Tokyo meets New York." Kouga said as he took a swig of his sake.

"Here, here." Inuyasha and Miroku said as they hit their cups together.

"This ." I said turning to Rin. "Is gonna be fun."

"Here, here." She said as she wrapped her arm and around me and hugged me.

We found a pizza place open at one in the morning, so we went to get a bit.

Inuyasha order us a deep dish New York style cheese pizza.

And I'd be lying if I said it was anything less the fucking heaven. You've never had pizza unless you've been to New York.

"You like it?" Inuyasha laughed as I choked down my forth slice.

"It's the best" I said as I reached for my fifth one.

After we all finished we started walking up and down streets. We went to the hotel after awhile because there is not much to do at two in the morning.

When we got there Inuyasha walked over to the front desk and got us our room keys.

"Four rooms," he said. "Each couple gets one."

He gave a key to each of the boys in the elevator.

"How wonderful, a beautiful hotel room with just me and Sango." Miroku said and a light blushed appeared on Sango's cheeks as we reached our floor.

Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator and threw me over his shoulder.

"Me and the missus are pooped so we'll see you in the morning." He said as he walked to our room and opened our door.

When we walked in our bags were by the door.

"Why don't you shower then we'll go to sleep." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, what am I gonna sleep in you told me not to bring any clothes." I said.

Check the bathroom." Inuyasha said as he let me down.

I walked across the living room to the bathroom and opened the door.

There was about two racks or pj's and lingerie.

"I had Victoria's secret stop by." Inuyasha said and I smiled at him as I looked them over.

"Ok out, I'm going to shower." I said.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I waited patiently as Kagome finished her shower. I sat on the edge of the bed watching the door and waiting for her to come in.**

**Suddenly the lights got dimmed and the only light that was coming in was from the moon outside.**

"**Inuyasha." Kagome said as the door slowly creped open, my eyes almost feel out of my head.**

_**I'm horny all night long  
You got me horny in the morning  
And you know uh oh  
I tried to call you  
But I can't find the telephone  
I sent a message through the internet  
But it rejected  
I wrote a letter and I sent it  
But uh oh oh  
The postage takes so long  
So I got to sing this song  
To let you know how I feel  
What's the deal baby  
I can't wait for you  
And the things you make me do  
My heart is ringing so I'm singing  
This song for you**_

_**I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny**_

**Kagome had her hair down, in a curly mess around her face. She was biting her bottom lip and was staring at me intensely.**

**She was wearing a black and white lace corset. It was a halter top and made more cleavage then I could bare. My pants suddenly felt tighter. The way it clung to her body made her waist look so small. But her hips and ass looked soo…**

**She had on a matching thong. And thigh high stockings that were connected to her corset somehow. She had on heels too, so her beautiful long legs were arched.**

**And she slowly walked over to the bed and I pushed myself closer to the wall as she moved.**

_**I search from time to time  
But I can't find my bedroom  
Now I got so desperate that  
I sent a rocket to the moon  
In New York City, someone said  
They saw you singing the blues  
But it was a man from nowhere land  
That looked like you  
Now we'll keep searching' on  
This feeling's much too strong  
My heart is ringing and I'm  
Singing this song for you**_

_**I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny**_

**Kagome had made it to the bed now, and she kicked off her heels are crawled up the bed slowly to reach me.**

_**The postage takes so long  
So I got to sing this song  
To let you know how I feel  
What's the deal baby  
I can't wait for you  
And the things you make me do  
My heart is ringing so I'm singing  
This song for you**_

_**I'm horny, horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny**_

"**Miroku!" I said hitting the wall behind me. "Will you turn that music down?"**

**I turned back to look at Kagome and she was inches away from my face.**

"**Hi." She said slowly and I groaned as I felt her breath on my neck.**

**I dug my claws into my arm to help release some stress.**

**But Kagome saw what I was doing and took my hand away from my arms.**

"**Let me kiss the boo boo." She said as she lowered her lips and kissed me where I had just cut myself.**

**She smiled after she had kissed it. Then she cupped my face in her hand and kissed me. The other hand was playing with my ear, and I suppressed about a million moans.**

"**Good night." Kagome said as she pulled away from me and rolled over to lay next to me. She pulled the covers onto her and put her head on the pillow.**

"**Maybe for you." I mumbled as I headed towards the bathroom to take a much need cold shower.**

Back to me.

I woke up with my head on Inuyasha's bare chest.

It wasn't morning let so I just snuggled up closer to him. I felt something soft and pulled the covers back. Inuyasha had on four pairs on pj bottoms.

"Inuyasha." I said and he yawned.

"Installation." He said as he pulled me closer to him and I smiled as I fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up awhile later because someone was banging on our door. Inuyasha tumbled out of bed and started cussing under his breath.

I heard him yelling at someone, slam the door then he crawled back into bed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Kouga, asking when we're gonna start the day." Inuyasha said and I looked at the clock it was almost twelve.

"When are we gonna start?" I asked.

"One maybe two." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around me and turned the tv.

"Don't you think, that's kinda late?" I said laying back down next to him.

"Not really." Inuyasha said.

"You're no ticklish are you?" I asked Inuyasha as I poked his stomach.

"Not really." He said. But in one quick movement he flipped himself so that he was on top of me. "But I know someone who does."

"Don't do it." I said before he started tickling me and I exploded with laughter. I tried to push Inuyasha off of me but he straddled me and pinned my arms to my side.

"Say Uncle Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Never!" I screamed as Inuyasha tickled me some more.

The door to our room opened and the whole gang stood in the doorway.

"Nice work Inuyasha." Miroku said as he looked at my outfit.

Inuyasha threw the covers over me and jumped from the bed to the doorway.

"Get the fuck out." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said with his hands up.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, whose eyes flickered back to me for a second and I shrugged my shoulders a second before Inuyasha put his fist through the wall.

"Get out." He repeated.

"Time to go Yasha's pissed." Rin said as she closed the door.

Inuyasha turned back to look at me and I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed and walked over to him.

"You get mad way too easily." I said as I examined his bloody knuckles.

I looked at Inuyasha and his eyes flicked red for a moment which made me jump.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing." I said. "I'm going to take a shower so we can start our day okay."

Inuyasha kissed me on my forehead and I walked to the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower there was a pair of jeans and a t shirt on the counter for me.

I walked out of the bathroom and Inuyasha was still lying in bed.

"Do you plan to get up anytime soon?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Sure," He said as he kissed me on my cheek. "give me ten minutes."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I walked out of the room towards the door and went down the hall to Sango's room.

I knocked on the door and Sango opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey how's Miroku." I asked as I walked inside.

"Fine, he's used to Inuyasha. But I do think Inuyasha's attitude has gotten worse."

I walked into the living room and saw Rin bouncing up and down on the couch.

"It's because Yasha never had such strong feelings for something until Kagome came."

"I guess." Sango said.

"Yup, Yasha's found his mate." Rin said and I blushed lightly.

"Sango I can't seem to find where my boxers went to, have you seen them." Miroku said from inside of the bedroom.

Rin and I burst into a fit of giggles and Sango went into the room.

There was of course a slapping sound and Sango came out a second later.

"Found them, they were in his suitcase." She said as she sat down next to Rin.

"I'm going to go see if Inuyasha's done getting ready." I said as I inched towards the door.

I walked back over to our room and Inuyasha was shaking his hair like a dog.

"Good boy." I said as I took his towel and started to dry his hair too. "You ready"

He grabbed a shirt off the bed and put it on.

"Sure." He said and as he grabbed my hand and headed towards the door.

We knocked on each door and the gang came out into the hallway.

"Let's get breakfast." Inuyasha said before handing towards the elevator.

"More like brunch." Kouga said and Inuyasha growled softly.

"Brunch it is." I said as the door to the elevator closed.

We ended up walking down the street to this dinner. After finding a booth big enough to fit all of us we ordered food.

"So what are we doing today?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"You took us all the way to American with no game plan?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders again and looked out the window into the distance.

"Inuyasha." I said. "Are you playing on talking to anyone?"

"Not really." He answered.

"Aw come on Inuyasha." Miroku said. "It wasn't that serious."

Inuyasha wrapped one arm around my waist but said nothing.

Our food came and I attacked my pancakes.

Awkward silences make me nervous.

"So", I said once everyone was done. "What up next."

Inuyasha grabbed my hand as we slid out of the booth.

"I'm taking you for some New York style shopping." He said as the others follows behind us.

"Just me?" I said looking at the others.

"I guess the other girls can get stuff too, if they want." He said as he hailed us two cabs.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin and I squeezed in one cab and the others were in the second one.

"Fifth Avenue." Inuyasha told the driver and we were on our way.

Once we reach Fifth Avenue me and Rin stared out the windows in awe. Every great designer shop, you've ever heard of was there.

Inuyasha tipped the driver and we got out of the cab.

"Where to first." Inuyasha asked but I was almost speechless.

"Saks." He said as he led me to the store.

We walked inside and a flock of sale associates surrounded us.

"How may I help you today?" One asked and I just stared at Inuyasha.

"I wanna treat my girlfriend and her friends to a new wardrobe." Inuyasha said.

They are squealed with excitement as they pulled me and the other girls away.

"Inuyasha?" I said.

"Love ya babe."He said as I was pushed into the dressing room.

**Inuyasha pov**

"**Inuyasha this seem like you stole this idea right out of my playbook." Miroku said.**

"**Shut up monk, as if I'd need to steal an idea from you. I'm giving my girlfriend a gift and that's it." I said as I looked at the dressing rooms.**

"**This day suck." Kouga said as he looked around the shop and I just smirked.**

**Rin was the first one to come out of her dressing room.**

**She was wearing this two toned blue dress, it had a scoop neck and when she turned around there was a split on back.**

"**You like?" She said.**

"**You look nice Rin." Sesshomaru commented and Rin bounced around awhile before Sango came out of her dressing room.**

**She had on a violet cardigan, a white shirt and jeans.**

"**You look beautiful." Miroku said and she smiled.**

**Ayame came out wearing a tuxedo top and a dress underneath, that was black, blue and emerald green just like her eyes.**

"**You look hot." Kouga said and I rolled my eyes.**

**Kagome came out slowly and I smiled when I saw her.**

**She had on a tight leather motorcycle jacket, black jeans and boots.**

"**Perfect." I said.**

* * *

Back to me

Inuyasha bought me about twenty outfits in Saks alone, then took me to about five other stores and bought me more clothes there.

By the time the shopping was over I had about fifty expensive outfits, thirty pairs of designer shoes. And about ten purses that cost as much as I'm probably going to spend on college.

The guys got some new outfits too, but only about three or four each.

"What now?" Rin asked and Inuyasha pointed to Garren New York.

"Hair salon?" Kouga said dreadfully and Inuyasha nodded.

We stepped inside and the place looked more like an art gallery then a salon.

Inuyasha walked up to the front desk and said Takahashi.

The receptionist pointed towards the door. Inuyasha opened the glass door and we all walked in.

I was handed a robe by someone and put it on. It was super soft.

"This feels like heaven." Rin said as she hugged herself."Put yours on Sesshy."

"No." Sesshomaru said as he held his robe at arm's length.

"You're get your clothes wet." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not a cat demon." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha smirked.

"This way." A stylist said to us girls and another took the boys in another direction.

Inuyasha waved slightly before disappearing around a corner.

I sat down in a chair and my stylist look my hair out of a pony tail and let it fall onto my shoulders.

"Oh we're going to have fun with this one." She said and I squirmed in my chair.

I was digging my nails into my arm as the scissors snipped at my hair.

"Does it look cute?" I asked Sango and she cringed.

"It's not bad." She said.

"Don't say that." Ayame said.

"It looks very….hip." Rin said.

"You guys are horrible friends." I said.

"We're only joking Kagome." Rin laughed.

After my hair was cut I had to wash it again then I was stuck under the blow dryer. But right as I was going under the hair dryer three manicurists came and started doing, Rin, Sango and Ayame's nails.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Mr. Takahashi told us especially that should not get her nails done."

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled and Rin stuck her tongue out at me.

Inuyasha popped his head from around the corner and smiled.

"How ya doing?" He asked as he sat on the empty chair next to me.

"Wishing I could get my nails done." I said.

Inuyasha smiled then kissed the back of my hand.

"I love your nails just the way they are, plus I need them like that." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he stood up.

"You cut your hair." I said reaching for it.

"Just the tips." He said.

"Is this your day." I said looking at the sunset out the window.

"Don't worry baby, my day's barely beginning." Inuyasha said with my favorite grin that made me weak.

I pulled at his pants so he'd bend down and kiss me.

I smiled as he winked at me and walked away.

My hair was dry and it was time to style it.

My chair finally turned around and I stared in the mirror. The person looking back at me looked nothing like me.

Her hair was cut at the ends and spiked like a rocker chick and the ends were fire engine red. They did my make up too, I had blush on my cheeks and lipstick that matched my hair.

"Is this permanent." I asked the stylist.

"No, the red will wash right out." She said and I turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at me.

"How do you like it?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"You look beyond hot." Inuyasha said as he kissed my forehead so my lipstick wouldn't smudge.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked.

The others nodded and Inuyasha took my hand as we strolled out of the salon.

"Where to now?" I asked Inuyasha when we got outside.

"Well we're going to change into one of the outfits we got this afternoon, then you'll see."

* * *

So Inuyasha hailed us a cab and we got inside to head back to the hotel where we had sent out stuff.

"Be out in this hallway in ten minutes." Inuyasha said looking at his watch. "Or you're getting left."

I opened the door to our room and walked inside. There were bags everywhere. It would take five minutes to get across the room let alone finding the right bag and picking out an outfit.

Inuyasha pulled one from behind the counter that said Saks on it.

"Get dressed babe." He said and I walked over to the bathroom.

I took the clothes out of the bag and notice that the price tags were gone. I had a feeling Inuyasha was spending way more than he had to.

I put the clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was already dressed.

He had on his Reformation shirt that I got him for our anniversary, jeans and sneakers.

"You're wearing you're reformation shirt?" I said.

"Yeah, tonight's gonna be an important night and I wanna wear it."

I smiled as he took my hand and we walked towards the door. Everyone was out in the hallway waiting for us and Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Ok, now the real fun begins. Let's go." He said as he walked towards the elevator and we followed behind him.

Downstairs waiting for us was a limo. We got inside and Inuyasha told the driver to take us to time square.

"Ok, guys. It's time. My day's about to start." Inuyasha began.

"Do you know what time it is?"Kouga said but Inuyasha shot him a look.

"I think this will go in history as one of the best days in your life." Inuyasha said as he took my hand.

"Tonight is the night where anything and everything will happen. So hold on tight and have as much fun as you can."

Inuyasha pointed out the window to the huge Jumbotran in the middle of time square and we all looked on it, it said PLAIN WHITE TEES IN CONCERT.

"Are you fucking kidding me Takahashi?" Kouga said.

"You took us all the way to New York to see the plain white tees again." Miroku said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Inuyasha."Sesshomaru said.

"Poor yasha." Rin said.

"King of spring break my ass." Kouga said.

"Look." I said as the screen of the Jumbotran changed and the words, OPENING ACT: REFORMATION came up.

We all looked at Inuyasha and he smirked.

"Long live the King." I said.


	58. Reformation In Concert

"We're performing tonight?" I said.

"Yeah, we're uhm opening for the Plain White Tees." Inuyasha said.

"We're performing in front of thousands of people."Miroku said.

"Without rehearsal." Sesshomaru said.

"We rehearsed plenty of times, why do you think I've been working you guys so hard at practice for the last month."Inuyasha answered.

Kouga shook his head and I started taking deep breaths.

"Are we ready for this?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, this is what we always dreamed of." Inuyasha said as he grabbed on the door handle. "Now it's time to make the dream come true."

Inuyasha opened the door to the limo and grabbed my hand as we stepped out. They were like a million people in front of the entrance.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking through the crowd. They were so many people, I just held onto Inuyasha tight.

We were near the front when Inuyasha pushed past a group of boys who did not seem happy.

"Watch where you're going." One of the boys said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

He kept going but one of the boys said something I couldn't hear.

Inuyasha however pushed back through the crowd and pushed the guy.

"Don't you dare say anything about Kagome." He said.

"Oh, demon boy heard us." Another said and Inuyasha cracked his knuckles but Sesshomaru and Kouga held him back.

"He's not worth it." Kouga said.

"Let's go Inuyasha."Sesshomaru said.

"That's what I thought you pack of curs." One of the boys said who was about the same height as Sesshomaru.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru said.

"You heard me, get your mongrel friends and get out of here."

Sesshomaru raised his hand that had the poisonous whip and Rin popped out of nowhere and stood in front of him and the rest of us.

"Did you know with the flick of his wrist Shessy could kill you?" Rin started and Sesshomaru held his hand a little higher. "With one kick Kouga could break all of your ribs and squish your heart, oh and Inuyasha's blood alone could rip you to bits." She said referring to Inuyasha's blades of blood.

"And not only them, Miroku could paralyze you with only saying a few words, Ayame could kill you using just one leaf, Sango could break your arm with almost no effort and slap the taste out of your mouth for a year, ask Miroku he knows." Rin went on.

"Me, hehehe I could kill you using my pinkie finger." She said with a very sweet smile. "And Kagome, well she could kill you with a smile on her face. She always has a happy thought in her head when she attacks." Rin said and it was true, I had to be happy in order to use my power.

"So how about you get out of our way." Rin finished.

The crowd split like the red sea and a path lead us right to the front. Inuyasha told some guy his name and he let us pass.

Inuyasha held onto my hand tight and he pulled me down one hall way as the others followed.

Inuyasha lead us to the door that said Reformation and opened it. It was our own dressing room.

"Make yourselves at home. But don't get to comfy we go on in forty five minutes." Inuyasha said.

"In forty five minutes our lives are gonna change forever."Kouga said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"I feel sick." I said as I ran to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and threw up.

Inuyasha came in as I was washing my face.

"You okay babe?" He said and I shook my head.

"Singing in front of you guys is easy, and in music class it's natural. But singing in front of thousands of people." I said.

Inuyasha took my in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry; you're going to be fine." Inuyasha said as he pulled me out of the dressing room and back to where everyone else was.

But with them, was the Plain White Tees, Tom, Dave, Mike, Tim and De'Mar were sitting down with the others.

"Hey Kagome," They said together.

"Hi." I said with a small wave.

"Hey, you didn't faint this time." Tom said and I tried to smile.

"You okay?" Tim asked.

"Kagome's nervous." Inuyasha said as he helped me into a seat.

"Don't be, it's not as bad as you think." Mike said.

"It gets easier the more you do it." De'Mar said.

"Just try relaxing Kagome." Tom said and I started to breath in and out slowly.

"Well we gotta do a sound check and I think you guys do too, so let's get this show started." Tim said.

Everyone stood up and Inuyasha helped me walk out with everyone.

We were back stage and Inuyasha helped me up the stairs.

Kouga was twirling his drumsticks and Sesshomaru had picked up his guitar, which I guess Inuyasha had got flown in.

Inuyasha handed me his guitar and kissed the back of my free hand.

"I told you I need your nails just the way they are." He said.

I nodded and held onto his guitar.

"You guys are on." Tom said and the others started walking towards the actual stage. There was some light applauses and Sango, Rin and Ayame blowed kisses to the boys as the stood in position.

I was frozen though, I couldn't move and I sure as hell couldn't breathe.

"Shut off the light." Inuyasha told Mike, who told a stage hand and soon after all the lights were down.

"Come on babe." Inuyasha said as we walked out onto the stage.

Inuyasha lead me to the very front and stood me in front of the mic.

"Babe look at me." He said and I did, all I could see was his golden eyes.

"Ok Kagome just pretend it's only you and you're in your room at home. Now come on and sing." I could feel myself shaking my head.

"Come on sing for me" Inuyasha said and I remembered the first time I had ever sung for Inuyasha.

"Sing for me." He said again and I nodded.

Inuyasha started playing the song that he knew I would sing and I grabbed the mic in front of me.

"Oh star." I whispered into it.

_Oh star fall down on me  
Let me make a wish upon you  
Hold on, let me think  
Think of what I'm wishing for_

_Wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
I had it.  
But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade.  
And I won't let you fall away.  
From me.  
You will never fade away from me._

One by one the lights in the stadium started to turn on, but I closed my eyes. I need the dark to sing. I needed to hold that image of me and Inuyasha under the stars in my mind.

_And now I let my dreams consume me,  
And tell me what to think.  
But hold on,  
Hold on.  
What am I dreaming?_

_Wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
That I had it.  
But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade away.  
I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away._

_And I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away.  
And I won't let you fall away from me,  
You will never fade..._

_Oh star fall down on me._

As soon as the song ended all the lights came on and the guys started playing _fences._

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

The crowd was getting pumped now and the more excited they got the more comfortable I was able to get.

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style_

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and we're Reformation!" I screamed into the mic and the crowd went crazy.

Inuyasha came up next to me and got ready so we could sing _Born For This_.

"_Oh no I just keep on falling" _I started."

"_Back to the same old…"_He said with a smile

"_Where's hope when misery comes crawling?" I went on_

"_oh my way-ay" He sang_

"_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide." _I continued_  
"victory" Inuyasha cried out  
"To kill off this common sense of mine" I said with a grin_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
I'm not letting go, oh…  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_wa ah  
You'll trigger a landslide  
Victory  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

I nodded to Inuyasha and he started playing the beginning for _Whoa_.

_I've hoped for change,  
it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same_

_There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_We're doing fine  
And it gets better everytime  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide_

_There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own_

_And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again_

_And we've got everybody singing  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I'll confess  
I can be a little selfish, I can, I can  
Yeah I'll admit  
I don't want you to get me through this  
I don't want to start over again_

The crowd was going crazy and I felt totally at home now. I started dancing around as Kouga pounded the drums to start _**For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic.**_

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

_So what'd you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't  
_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

I ran to the front of the stage and people reached out to touch my hand. I gave a lot of people high fives before I started singing again.

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

_So what'd you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_

I looked at Inuyasha and he winked at me as he continued to play

_You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

I was tired from moving around so much but Kouga started beating the drums to start That's What you Get, so I smiled and held the mic up as I started to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

I pointed my mic to the crowd and they started singing with me.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

The crowd was going crazy, begging for more but I signaled for the guys to stop. I walked over to Inuyasha and took his guitar from him. He stared at me weird as I put the strap on then handed him the mic.

"It's you turn." I said with a smile. "It's your turn to shine."

He kissed the top of my head and walked towards the front of the stage.

"This song's for Kagome." He said and we started playing Must Have done Something Right as Inuyasha started singing.

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

Inuyasha took no time to adjust like me, he was a natural as he held the mic in his hands and sang his heart out._  
_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

One of the stage hands signaled us that we could only do one last song. Inuyasha gave me the mic back and smiled as he took his guitar.

I walked back to the front of the stage and waited for the crowd to calm down. After a few moments I held the mic up and started talking.

"Ok, this is our last song and I wanna thank you guys for being so great." I said. "This song goes out to Kikyo, I hope you're watching. It's called Misery** Business."**

Kouga beat the drums, and I winked at Inuyasha before I started singing.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now._

I started walking over to Inuyasha and boy did he look sexy as he played his guitar.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

As soon as I stopped singing I pulled Inuyasha towards me and kissed him on the mouth. Tonight was the greatest night of my life as thousands of people applauded us. I pulled back from Inuyasha and looked out at the crowd, then back at Inuyasha. God did it feel so good.

* * *

_**Kikyo pov**_

_**I stared at my TV in my hotel room in Florida as I watched Inuyasha and Kagome kiss in front of millions of people watching The Plain White Tees concert on T.V.**_

_**I smirked slightly because she had no idea what would happen to her soon.**_

Back to me

We went back stage and the girls attacked me with hugs.

"You were awesome Kagome." Sango said.

"Just like a rock star, the way you were singing and moving around the stage." Ayame said.

"Can I have your autograph?" Rin asked. "Someday I'll be worth something."

I laughed but took the pen and paper Rin handed me and scribbled down my autograph.

Tom and Tim pulled me towards then and gave me a hug.

"You did awesome." They said as Mike started to give me a noogie.

"Well we gotta get on stage, though following that act is gonna be kinda hard." Tom said.

I smiled as they walked towards the stage and introduced themselves.

* * *

They started playing You and Me and Inuyasha kissed me on my forehead as he wrapped an arm around me.

We watched the whole show from back stage and clapped as they finished their last song for the night Make A Memory.

They guys came back towards us and smiled at us as they were handed water bottles from some of the stage hands.

"What now?"Kouga asked.

"After party." Inuyasha and Tom said at the same time.

"Awesome," Rin and Miroku said in unison.

"Inuyasha knows where it is so we'll meet you there?" Tom said as he and the group started to walk away.

"You guys ready?" Inuyasha asked us.

"Hell yeah." Kouga said.

"Then let's go."Inuyasha said as he grabbed my hand.

We walked outside to our limo and got in.

"Just around the corner" Inuyasha said to our driver.

As we were driving we passed Central Park.

"I'd like to go there before we go home." I told Inuyasha.

"You got it." Inuyasha said as we pulled up to a hotel.

"It's a roof top party." Inuyasha said as we stepped out of the limo.

We walked into the hotel and took the elevator all the way to the top.

When we reached the roof and the elevator doors opened people started clapping.

"Reformation, everybody." Tom said and everyone continues to clap.

Miroku and Kouga both bowed and Sesshomaru already looked bored.

"Let's mingle." Rin said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a group of people.

Miroku and Sango walked off and Kouga and Ayame walked over towards the bar that was set up for some drinks.

Inuyasha held onto my hand as we walked towards the people.

Some people introduced themselves to us and asked us about the band. Inuyasha talked about how the band got started and how I joined in later. Then I went on to say how Inuyasha inspired me to write the songs for the group.

Everything was going great until it happened. Inuyasha's grip on my waist tightened greatly, his ears twitched and a growl appeared in his throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I look around. Sesshomaru had done the same to Rin and Ayame and Kouga looked worried too. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and we all met to form a circle.

"A demon." Miroku said.

"A big one." Kouga added.

"In America?" I said. "I thought they were only in a Japan."

"They're very uncommon here." Rin said.

"But it's coming." Ayame replied.

"And what's worse is." Inuyasha begin.

"It seems similar to the thing that attacked Rin and Kagome."

"Not as close as Juromaru but its still kinda the same."

My body stiffened.

"So what so we do?" Rin asked.

"It's too late to do anything." Sango said.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Because it's here." Inuyasha said as he turned around and pushed me behind him.

There was a demon towering over the building with his eyes on me.

* * *

Everyone started screaming and running for the elevator and stairs.

The demon reached for them but at the same time Inuyasha used his blades of blood and Sesshomaru used this poisonous whip.

Everyone got away safely expect for the eight of us who stood on the roof still. Inuyasha stood in front of me as I looked at the demon.

He was huge, purple and horns and piercing red eyes.

"Inuyasha." The demon said slowly.

"I know you?" Inuyasha said.

"No, but I know you." He said then he turned to look at me. "And your precious Kagome."

"What do you want with us?" Kouga asked.

"Miroku is you think about using that wind tunnel; I'll rip off that arm before you get the chance."

I turned to look at Miroku and he lowered his arm.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked.

"Just how I know that Inuyasha is wishing he had his sword with him." The demon said.

"You can read minds." Sesshomaru said.

The demon's laugh made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"My name is Goshinki, not that it matters soon you will be dead."

Goshinki reached out his arm to swipe Inuyasha nut he jumped out of the way with me in his arms. But because Goshinki could read minds, he predicted Inuyasha's moved and hit him from the other side.

Inuyasha and I went crashing to the floor and I screamed slightly as my skin scrapped against the concrete.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed himself off of me and looked me in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Inuyasha's ear twitched before he grabbed me and jumped out of the way from Goshinki's attack.

He tried to counter attack but this time Sesshomaru got in his way. He used his whip to get Goshinki to back off.

He dodged Goshinki's attack and landed next to Inuyasha and I.

"Il fait nof to gosx nah." Sesshomaru said.

"Noy daw shin no mata." Inuyasha replied.

It made sense if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talked in their secret language, they would think in their secret language and Goshinki wouldn't understand.

"There's no point in trying to speak in that language." Goshinki said."Because I will know what you do before you do it either way."

Goshinki then reached for me, Inuyasha tried to use his blades of blood and Sesshomaru his poisonous whip. But Goshinki dodged both attacks, he was too fast and he sent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flying in separate directions.

I placed a barrier around Inuyasha so he wouldn't get hurt when he hit the wall. But as I put one over Inuyasha I couldn't focus hard enough to protect myself.

Goshinki grabbed me and before I could focus my spiritual power he tightened his grip on me and it was hard to breath.

"Don't even think about using that priestess energy of yours." He said.

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I don't plan to hurt her. I plan to kill her." Goshinki said as he squeezed me tighter.

I felt as though I couldn't breathe at all and something was crushing my lungs.

"Follow us and the girl dies." Goshinki says.

"You just said you were gonna kill her what's the difference?" Kouga asked.

"Well I could shallow her up in one bit so she feels no pain, or I can peel off her skin, rip off her limbs and eat her slowly." Goshinki said as he squeezed me more.

"Let Kagome go." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. I couldn't see his face but something was weird about him. By the way he was standing, talking, a chill ran down my spine.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Inuyasha." Goshinki said and when I blinked we were gone.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and Goshinki squeezed me harder.

"Shut up." He said as he held me tighter. "I don't like noisy food."

And he squeezed me so hard, I passed out.


	59. Inuyasha unleashed

Short chappie, guys but i felt like posting it. Kinda a cliffy but I'll update soon

dnt forget to review

Thanisha

* * *

I woke up flat on my back and sore. My arm was still bleeding from when it scrapped against the ground. I remembered what had happened last and I wondered where I was.

"You're at Central Park." Goshinki said.

I forced myself in a sit position and scurried away from him.

"And no Inuyasha's not going save you." He said.

"Get out of my head." I said and he laughed.

"I know every thought you've ever had." He began. "You sometimes wonder if Inuyasha loved Kikyo more than you and wonder if he'll ever go back to her."

"Shut up." I said.

"You think Inuyasha doesn't want to be mates with you because you're not good enough." He went on.

"Shut up." I said raising my voice.

"And your father's death-" He started but I cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

A barrier surrounded me and pushed him back a good ten feet.

"You barrier can't keep me out." He said as he ran at me with great speed.

He ran right into my barrier and I couldn't hold it any longer so it fell and I was pushed into a tree.

My head hit the tree hard and I cried out in pain.

"Poor Kagome." Goshinki said with a smile and I could feel the anger in me rising.

But slowly his smile faded.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked moving away from him as he tried to get closer.

"Your thoughts." He said. "Why can't I read them?"

I stared back at him with curiosity. Was he lying?

He leaped in front of me and pinned me down.

I turned my face away from him so I wouldn't have to inhale his breath it was rancid.

"I don't like you." He breathed. "I wish to rip you to pieces and eat you slowly. Savoring the taste." He leaned forward and licked my neck.

I cried and tried to put up a barrier but I couldn't focus. He squeezed me tighter and I screamed.

"You're human but your scent it's delicious, maybe I should play with you before I tear you to pieces." Goshinki said and I started to cry harder.

He teared off my jacket and shirt and I was trying so hard to put a barrier up but I couldn't. He licked my neck again and pinned me down harder so I would stop squirming.

Goshinki pushed off of me and as I looked up I could see the blades of blood passing above my head.

I pushed my body up and saw Inuyasha looking at me. The look on his face made me start crying again. It was guilt, shame and disgust.

I tried to cover myself but my shirt had been ripped to bits.

With a single jump he stood in front of me. He looked at me up and down and then turned his face away from me.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Kagome had been in danger. I had just made it that vile beast Goshinki was going to….He planned to….He was going to mate with Kagome and then eat her.**

**Her clothes were ripped away, she had a cut above her eyebrow, her lip was busted, her arm was still bleeding from earlier and her face was stained with tears.**

**It was all my fault. I was disgusted with myself. Kagome was going to be my mate and I couldn't even protect her.**

"**Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.**

**I took off my shirt and handed it to her.**

**She put it on and looked up at me with those sad chocolate eyes and I stood up.**

"**Goshinki is gonna pay" I said standing up.**

**Kagome struggled to her feet and grabbed onto my arm to steady herself.**

"**Please Inuyasha." She said. "Just hold me."**

**I pulled Kagome in to a hug and rest my hand on the back of her head but then I felt the thick hot liquid.**

**I pulled my hand back and looked at it. It was covered in Kagome's blood.**

**I growled and the others finally appeared. **

"**Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said and I looked back at him.**

**I grabbed Kagome and picked her up. I jumped in front of Sesshomaru and handed Kagome to him carefully.**

"**Take care of her." I said.**

"**I will." He said and I turned around to face Goshinki.**

"**Let's do this." Kouga said as he took a fighting stance.**

"**No." I said. "He's mine."**

**I cracked my knuckles by just flexing my hand and Goshinki stared at me.**

"**Are you done?" He asked me.**

"**I'll kill you." I answered.**

"**I give you time to talk to your brother and friends and this is the thanks I get. I should be the one that's angry. I was about to have the most delicious snack and you ruined it."**

**I lunged at Goshinki but he dodged my effort easily.**

"**I know what you're thinking." He said. "It makes beating you that much easier." **

**He tackled me and he dug his nails into the sides of my stomach. I groaned in pain as we hit the ground and I pushed him off me.**

**I used iron reaver soul stealer and Goshinki jumped back.**

**I lifted my hand and showed him his own blood.**

"**I think I cut you." I said.**

"**It won't happen again." Goshinki sprung at me and I moved but he appeared behind him and cut me across my back.**

**I jumped away from him and landed on one knee. My blood hit the ground like rain and I could hear Kagome moan softly in Sesshomaru's arms.**

"**Rin stop the bleeding." I yelled and Sesshomaru lowered Kagome onto the ground so Rin could get a better look.**

**Goshinki attacked me when I wasn't looking and dug his hand through my stomach. **

**I pushed him off and stumbled back. More of my blood it the floor but I just smiled.**

"**My brother does way worse than that." I laughed. "He ripped a hole in my stomach and burned my intestines with poison."**

**Sesshomaru chuckled and I crackled my knuckles again. **

"**I'm going to finish this now." Goshinki said.**

"**I was thinking the same thing." I said as I started running towards him.**

**But he side swiped me and I fell to the ground. I moved out of the way before he could get me a second time, but I was losing blood fast and starting to fill dizzy.**

**I stumbled to my feet and held on to my stomach. If I didn't finish this soon, I'd lose.**

"**This ends now."Goshinki said.**

**I turned around with just enough time to see him appear behind him and use his long claws to make a deep gash.**

**

* * *

**Back to me

I opened my eyes just in time to see Inuyasha fly across the park. When he fell his eyes were lifeless.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. "INUYASHA!"

"Don't waste your breath Kagome." Goshinki said. "His dead, not one thought runs through his mind now."

"You bastard." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Aww, are you going to miss your baby brother." Goshinki said.

"You'll pay." Sesshomaru said as he started walking towards Goshinki.

"Inuyasha." I said again.

"Kagome I told you, you're wasting your breath Inuyasha is-"Goshinki cut himself off and turned around.

Inuyasha was back up.

"Impossible." Goshinki said.

Inuyasha was moving much faster than he usually did and he managed to cut off Goshinki's arm.

Goshinki cried out in pain as his arm hit the floor. Inuyasha twisted in the air and that's when I noticed his face.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles just by flexing his fingers, which was normal in a battle for him but now it was just like two days ago.

His eyes were red, his pupils blue and his face was dark and cynical. On his cheeks were two dark purple lines just like Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong Goshinki." Inuyasha asked in a voice that sounded so different from his. "I thought you were able to read my mind."

"I don't understand." Goshinki said as he turned to Inuyasha. "Why have you transformed."

"Transformed." I said as I look at my friends face and they watched in horror as well.

"How should I know that?" Inuyasha said. "You should be less concerned about me and more concerned about judgment day."

Goshinki started running towards Inuyasha and I screamed for him to move but he only stepped forward.

He jumped into the air and I held my breath.

"The demon blood that flows through my veins is unlike yours." Inuyasha said as he crackled his knuckles again.

He dove towards Goshinki and hit him head on. Inuyasha's claws ripped right through him, the only thing left was his shreds.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

"Goshinki, I enjoyed that." He said.

I stood up slowly and started walking towards him.

"Kagome, get away from him." Sango said but I ignored her.

When I reached Sesshomaru he reached out for me but I pulled away.

"I don't think you should." He said to me.

"I have to, he's my boyfriend." I said as I kept on limping towards Inuyasha.

"It's not safe." Kouga said but I kept walking.

"Get away from me." Inuyasha said as I got closer.

"No." I said and he started to growl.

"Stay away!"He shouted. "I don't know what I'm going to do next."

"He looks like a full demon." I heard Ayame say.

"Inuyasha." I said softly. "You're killed Goshinki, the battle is over."

"Don't come any closer." He yelled.

I moved close to him and flinched as I heard him crack his knuckles.

I slowly slipped my arms around him and placed my head on his chest.

"It's over." I said. I held on to him to calm him down and slowly his arms wrapped around me.

I looked up and Inuyasha's eyes and face were back to normal.

"Kagome." He said softly.

"I love you." I said to silence him.

I could see him looking over my shoulder at his bloody claws.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He answered slowly. "But, I can't do this anymore."

He pushed away from me and shook his head.

"I think we should break up." He said without looking at me.

It was knee-jerk reaction when I slapped Inuyasha.

"Kagome." I heard Rin say.

"Don't you dare." I said. "Don't you dare try this shit." I said.

"I don't think we should be together." He said and I slapped him again.

He still wasn't looking at me. I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Say it to my face." I said and he just stared at me.

"You don't want to." I said pushing him away from me.

"It's my fault your hurt." He said.

"So say you're sorry, kiss the fucking boo boo, don't you dare end this relationship because you think it's your fault I'm hurt."

"I should've been there to protect you." He said.

"I can protect myself." I said and Inuyasha turned to look at me.

"Really Kagome." He yelled. "Because when I got here it looked like you were doing a great job."

"You bastard." I spat at him.

"I can't do this anymore. You keep getting hurt and I know it's because you're with me." Inuyasha said.

"And I was hurt without you. Don't you remember how many nights I cried over you, how much sleep I lost thinking about you." I said.

"But you were fine; you'll die if you're with me." Inuyasha said.

"I can't live without you." I shouted at him and my words echoed through the park.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly and I realized that I was crying.

"I love you so much." I said as my body started to shake with anger and sadness. "And it scares me that you don't know."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

But I shook my head as I stepped backwards and everything started to get blurry. I felt myself falling and I felt Inuyasha catch me but then I passed out.


	60. On your Meds?

I woke up in a hospital. I looked over and saw Inuyasha sitting in the chair by my bed.

"Get out." I said when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Get out." I said again.

He walked over to my bed and I sat up.

"Get out, get out, get out!" I screamed as I grabbed onto his shirt and started to cry.

He rubbed my back and moved me over so he could lie down next to me.

I cried for over twenty minutes and Inuyasha just wrapped his arms around me and sung _you are my sunshine_.

When I stopped Inuyasha kissed the top of my head.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha started and I wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry I said what I did. I'm sorry that you think I don't know how much you love me because I do. I know how much you care about me Kagome and I want you to know I love you too. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes and I get confused. I told you before Kagome; don't make me have to choose between losing you and actually losing you. Because I'll be sad if we broke up but at least that way you won't keep getting hurt. I'm sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry." I said.

"I can't. I screwed up Kagome and I need you to know that I'm sorry. I thought it would be better this way."

"I'm with you by choice." I said softly. "I'm with you because there is no me without you."

"I know and I'm sorry. Will you be my girlfriend" Inuyasha asked and I laughed.

I looked down at my necklace that he gave me and at my promise ring.

"I don't think we ever stopped going out. I can't remember what you're talking about." Inuyasha laughed and stuck his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you Kagome." He said as he started kissing my neck.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out; Rin said you probably lost too much blood so we brought you here." He said and there was a slight knock on the door.

Rin popped her head in and smiled.

"Ready for visitors?" She asked and I nodded.

The gang poured into the room and I smiled.

"Hey guys." I said.

"How are you feeling?" Kouga asked.

"I'm good." I said. "I want to go home."

"I think you should wait awhile." Sango said. "You lost a lot of blood."

"You know me." I said standing up. "I get well soon just like all the cards say."

"Kagome you should really be in bed." Ayame said and Miroku nodded.

"I don't even think they'll discharge you yet." He added.

I walked over to Inuyasha and rested my head on his chest.

"Can you take me home baby." I said in my sweetest voice. "I just wanna go home."

He paused for a second before giving in.

"We'll bust you outta here babe." He said with a smile and the others groaned.

"Inuyasha, it may not be safe." Kouga said.

"She's my weakness." Inuyasha said and I smiled and kissed him.

"Call the limo." Inuyasha said. "Tell it to be here ten minutes ago."

"Rin get Kagome's clothes and everyone else can go look for a unnoticeable exit." Inuyasha said and everyone left the room.

I sat down on the bed as I started to take the tubes and wires off of me.

"We have to talk." I said.

"I know." Inuyasha replied.

Rin came back with my clothes and I got changed quickly.

"Best exit looks like the back door, down the stairs and first door on the right." Miroku reported. "Also the limo's here."

"Meet you downstairs." Inuyasha said.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked and I nodded.

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms like a baby. He stuck his head out of the room before making a run for the back door. He went down the stairs in about two seconds and out the door where the limo was waiting.

He got inside and closed the door behind us.

"You can leave now." Inuyasha told the driver and we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Our stuff is already packed and ready on the jet." Inuyasha said as I held onto him a little tighter.

"We'll be there soon and then we can talk." Inuyasha whispered into my ear and I nodded.

I fell asleep and woke up when Inuyasha started shaking me softly.

* * *

"Wake up Kagome." He said and I blinked my eyes open.

We were sitting in the jet and surrounded by bags and boxes.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Everything I brought you." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said with a yawn.

I wiggled around in Inuyasha's arms and eventually got up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have to talk." I said as I sat on the floor.

"We can't talk with you in my arms?" He asked and I shooked my head.

"It happened before." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You turning into…that." I said.

"When?" He asked as he lowered his head.

"A couple days ago, in my room. You ripped my towel and I put up a barrier to push you away and you went back to normal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you didn't remember. I thought it was just a mistake. Sometimes you get friendly and I just thought you know." I said and he nodded his head.

"I wasn't in control when it happened." He said and I sat back down in his lap.

"It was like I was an outsider, not able to intervene or do anything. But what had me scared is when you were coming towards me I was afraid I was going to attack you."

"You wouldn't." I said as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I didn't know that, so how could you?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because you love me too much." I said and he smiled slightly

"I love you but I'm not in control when I get like that Kagome. At first when Goshinki attacked me I thought I was gonna die. But then my entire body burned with the desire to live and that the last thing I remember. I think that's when I transformed and when I killed Goshinki I was happy. I wanted to kill more because it felt so good." Inuyasha said and that sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you Inuyasha. All of you the human and the demon." I said and Inuyasha started kissing my neck softly.

"Thank you." He mumbled into my skin which caused me to smile and shiver.

"You're welcome." I said as I caught his mouth on mine and kissed him.

We were kissing for awhile and I started to run my hand up Inuyasha's shirt when he stopped me.

"I can't do that Kagome." He whispered into my ear. "It's hard enough to kiss you but I can have you touching me like that."

I nodded my head and just snuggled up to him.

"I understand." I said and a second later Rin came up.

"How's the happy couple?" She asked. "You are still a couple right?"

"Yeah" I said. "We're fine."

"Well come up to the front Sesshy wants to talk about what happened." Rin said.

I nodded and she walked away.

"Big brother time." Inuyasha said as we stood up and walked towards the front.

"You're looking better." Sango said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No really." Ayame said walking up to me. "You're not pale anymore, you lip doesn't look busted and the cut above your eyebrow. It's gone."

"How long have we been flying?" I asked.

"About five hours." Miroku said.

"Shessy's waiting." Rin said from inside the cock pit.

"Gotta go." I said walking pass them and into the cock pit. Inuyasha pulled the door closed and sat in the co pilot chair and pulled me into his lap.

"This is a problem. I think we all know that." Sesshomaru said as Rin sat down in his lap.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome is being put in danger on a regular basis. Not only are demons attacking you but your own boyfriends is acting like a rabid beast and almost rapped you."

"Sesshomaru!" I said but Inuyasha rubbed my back and whispered its okay.

"Inuyasha has to get control off himself because what happened shouldn't have. Inuyasha is a half demon and earlier he was a full demon. That doesn't and shouldn't happen."

"Stop saying that and get to the point." Inuyasha said.

"Little brother if that happens again you may die." Sesshomaru said matter of factly.

We were all quiet for awhile but finally Rin said something.

"So Shessy has a plan." Rin said.

"Which is?" Inuyasha said.

"The plan was for you two to break up. Kagome my brother acts like a horny teenager who can't control his hormones."

"I am a horny teenager." Inuyasha said which made me blush.

"Anyway" Sesshomaru went on "It's your scent that made him transform the first time. The desire to mate with you has become too strong and my brother being a weak half demon can't handle he's emotions."

Both Inuyasha and I were blushing by now.

"But as it turns out you don't want to be without Inuyasha and there is no doubt in my mind that he can be without you. Inuyasha knows as well as I do that mates can't survive without one another. Losing you might actually kill him."

My eyes got wide but I said nothing.

"So another plan is Mishima-saiko." Sesshomaru said and nodded towards Rin.

She got up and got something out of Sesshomaru's bags. She handed a baggie filled with green leafs in it to Sesshomaru.

"That looks like weed." Inuyasha said.

"Mishima-saiko, will dull your sense of smell." Sesshomaru said as he opened the baggie and pulled out a leaf.

"One every couple hours should do it." Sesshomaru said and he handed Inuyasha the leaf.

Inuyasha looked at it before chewing on it slowly.

"Taste familiar." He said before swallowing it.

"It won't take that long." Sesshomaru said. "It's ripe."

"Keep smelling her neck Yasha." Rin said. "And tell us when you can barely smell her scent."

Inuyasha nodded and stuck his nose in the crook of my neck.

"If my scent is what caused the first changed what caused the second?" I asked.

"That I'm still trying to figure out. It has something so do with Inuyasha being on the brink of death I know." Sesshomaru said. "I have fought Inuyasha lots of time but never has he transformed. He has been on the brink of death a few times and still no transformation."

"So something was different this time." I said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"But what?" I asked and squirmed as Inuyasha kept sniffing my neck.

"I know." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin smiled.

"Say pretty please with a cherry on top." Rin said.

"Rin." Sesshomaru warned.

"Fine Shessy but you're no fun. It's his sword. In every other battle Inuyasha has had the tetsusaiga. But in the battle with Goshinki he had only his claws." Rin said.

"We must talk to Totosai." Sesshomaru said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The man who forged Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga." Sesshomaru said.

"I can barely smell her." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"We have about five more hours until we get home." Sesshomaru said. "You two go get some sleep."

I nodded and got off of Inuyasha's lap. I grabbed his hand and we left the cock pit. We passed the others without saying anything and went to the back of the jet where we were earlier.

Inuyasha pushed some more boxes out of the way and we snuggled up on the couch. I felt Inuyasha moving behind me a lot and I asked what was wrong.

"I miss your scent." He choked.

I turned around to face him and kissed him. I nibbled on his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue softly.

"I'm sorry baby." I breathed.

He didn't say anything but he kissed the top of my head. I hummed his song _lullaby_ to him and we both fell asleep soon.

* * *

I woke up when we landed. It was night time when we got there. Inuyasha was carrying me down the steps of the jet and smiled when he noticed I was awake.

"Welcome home." He said.

"It's good to be back." I said.

He nodded as he walked towards the Sesshomaru's escalade that was parked a few yards away.

"You're stuff will be dropped off at your place." He said and I nodded. The others got in the car and we left the airport. Sesshomaru dropped us off one by one until it was me, Inuyasha, him and Rin I the car when we got to my place.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Don't forget the Mishima-saiko."Rin said.

We waved to the car as they drove away and Inuyasha took me in his arms and walked towards the back of my house.

He jumped into the air and handed on my balcony.

I opened the doors and Inuyasha followed in behind me. I didn't bother changing I just collapsed on my head and Inuyasha laid down next to me.

"We're going to see Totosai later." Inuyasha said.

"You think he'll know why this happened?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru sure does." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Let's get some sleep and we'll discuss it in the morning."

I nodded and fell asleep right away. I woke up and I sun was shining in my room. I turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting on the end of my bed chewing some Mishima-saiko.

"Does it taste bad?" I asked as I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Not really." He said.

"I'm sorry you have to do that." I said quietly.

"I'm not." He said turning around to face me. "I'm happy, because of these little leaves I get to stay with you. And not put you in danger at the same time." I smiled then kissed him on his neck.

"I'm pretty sure your family wants to spend some time with you since they haven't seen you in so long." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "So I'll be back around two to pick you up."

He kissed me before he walked over to the balcony and left. I walked over to the bathroom and did everything that needed to be done.

I picked out a SpongeBob _best day ever_ tee shirt and shorts from my closet to wear. I walked into the kitchen and my family gasped.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, your hair." My mom said as she walked over to me.

"Kagome, we saw you on TV. You were awesome." Sota said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said. "What did you do to your hair?" My mom asked.

"It'll grow back." I said as I walked over to my grandpa and gave him a hug.

"How was the trip?" He asked.

"It was huh exciting." I replied.

"I bet." Sota said as he handed me the cereal box. "You were so awesome, and you didn't look scared at all."

"I was in the beginning." I said as I started to eat my corn flakes.

"But then it started to feel natural."

"It was awesome." Sota said. "But why did you dedicate that last song to Kikyo?"

"She knows why." I answered.

"What happened to your arm?" My mom asked. I looked down at bandage and shrugged.

"You know me." I laughed nervously. "Always getting banged up."

"Oh my goodness Kagome." My mom said holding up my arm that had the hospital bracelet that I had forgotten to taken off on it.

"Uh." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"When the concert was over a lot of people were pushing and I feel and scrapped my arm. You know how over protective Inuyasha is, he made me go to the hospital." I lied.

"Well thank goodness he is. You have to be more careful Kagome."

"Yes mom." I said with a grin.

I ended up watching a movie with my family and Inuyasha came just as it was finishing.

"Yo." He said when Sota let him in.

"You were so great." Sota said.

"Thanks kid." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready to go."

"Let me change, I'll be ready in five." I said then raced up the stairs.

I decided to wear one of the million outfits Inuyasha had bought me. I picked up one of my _Bergdorf Goodman_ bags and pulled out a pair of True religion skinny jeans, and a dark blue cashmere scoop neck top. I got a pair of Christian Dior pumps from another bag and pulled out a Louis Vuitton purse from under a mountain of stuff.

Inuyasha sure did know how to spoil me; my shoes only had come up to almost nine hundred dollars.

I walked down the stairs and Inuyasha grin my favorite smile when he saw me. I had to hold onto the banister to make sure I wouldn't fall, due to the sudden weakness in my knees.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear when I reached him.

"Thanks." I said then I turned towards my mom.

"I'll be back later."

"Don't stay out to late." She said and I nodded.

Inuyasha led me outside where I saw his motorcycle. I got on the back and he handed me his helmet.

I put it on and he started the bike.

We drove to his house where Rin and Sesshomaru were waiting outside on Sesshomaru's motorcycle.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha turned the bike back on and we were on our way.

* * *

It took a little over two hours to get to Totosai's house.

It was more of a cave than a house but it's where he lived.

I got off the back of Inuyasha's bike and handed him the helmet. He had the tetsusaiga on his waist. He took my hand and we walked behind Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Hey old man Totosai, where are you?" Inuyasha yelled at the entrance of the cave.

"Could you behave yourself Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Show some respect."

"To that old fart." Inuyasha said.

I grabbed on his ear and hanged it so his face was by mine. "Be nice." I said.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind us said. We turned around to see an old man holding a giant forge hammer standing next to a cow . He had a long gray mustache and beard, and huge eyes.

"Totosai, we came to talk about the power of Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said.

"Twenty some odd years after I gave it to your father and you're just know asking how it works." He said as he started walking towards us.

"Hey, your village called they're missing their idiot." Inuyasha said."No we're not asking how the sword works and idiot can use a sword."

"Is that why you carry one." Totasai said and Inuyasha punched him on his head.

"Inuyasha." I said warningly and this was the first time Totosai looked at me.

"Come inside." He said as he rubbed the growing lump on his head. We walked inside and sat down.

"So who are the girls?" Totosai asked.

"Our mates." Inuyasha said. "What does it matter?"

Both Rin and I blushed softly and Totosai shrugged.

"This one." He said pointing to me. "Is too pretty for you."

I smiled and Rin giggled.

"Shut up, I don't see you with anyone." Inuyasha said.

"If you don't watch it Yasha, he might steal Kagome away." Rin said.

Inuyasha growled but said nothing.

"Totosai about the tetsusaiga, we were wondering did it have any special effect on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?" Totosai said.

"Does the sword help Yasha stay Yasha." Rin asked.

"Huh?" Totosai asked again.

"Does the sword keep Inuyasha normal?" I asked.

"What are you asking?" Totosai asked as he scratched his head.

"Does that damn sword keep me from slaughtering the village children?" Inuyasha yelled and the rest of us got quiet.

"Oh that." Totosai said.

"Oh that?" Sesshomaru said."Meaning you knew about this and never told us."

"Well you never asked." He said which earned him two punches from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Just tell us what it us old man." Inuyasha said.

"Hand me the sword." Totosai said and Inuyasha handed it over. Totosai took it out of its sheath and shook his head.

"What have you been doing? Chopping down trees. Look at the blade it's all nicked up." Totosai asked and I had to hold Inuyasha back so he wouldn't hit Totosai again.

"And yours Sesshomaru is so dusty it looks as though you never use it." Totosai went on.

"I don't." Sesshomaru said. "It's useless."

"I forged it from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother would have the Tenseiga and the youngest would have the tetsusaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords. No better and no worse from the tetsusaiga. You should learn to respect and love it." Totosai ranted.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Rin cupped her hands around his.

"Back to shit that matters." Inuyasha said. "About the sword."

"Oh that." Totosai said.

"Yeah that." Inuyasha said.

"The tetsusaiga forged by your father's fang was made special for you. It seals something inside of you that must be sealed. It seals your demon blood."

"So it keeps the demon locked up in Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha's death is inevitable once the tetsusaiga breaks. His desire to live most likely awoke the demon blood in his veins. It'll be harder to control now that you have tasted the desires of your demon blood." Totosai said.

"So my sword really does keep me from going on a killing spree." Inuyasha said."

"If you say so." Totosai said.

"So Inuyasha should keep the sword with him at all times." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Unless you want a serial killer as a brother." Totosai said as he stood up and got pulled out a box from a corner.

He sat back down next to us and started to sharpen the tetsusaiga with tools from the box.

"I can do yours as well Sesshomaru." Totosai said once Inuyasha's was done.

"I'll pass." Sesshomaru said.

"We have to go." Inuyasha said standing up and secured tetsusaiga back on his waist.

"Yes, it'll be dark soon." Sesshomaru said standing up too.

We said goodbye to Totosai and mounted the bikes outside.

"We'll see you at the house." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha turned the back on and speed off.

On the way back Inuyasha drove faster than usual.

He was zipping in and out of traffic and going about thirty miles over the speed limit. I held onto his waist tight and when we got to his place my knuckles were white.

I let go of him slowly and he kicked the stand up as we both got off.

He grabbed my hand and rushed me inside.

"What's going on?" I asked and just as I did Inuyasha's hair changed to black, his ears looked like human ones and his fangs and claws disappeared.

"I forgot tonight was the night." He said and I smiled.

"Let's go watch some TV." I replied then kissed him softly on the cheek.

Not after too long Rin and Sesshomaru came home.

"Whoa Yasha."Rin said when she saw Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said without looking up.

"You look funny." Rin giggled.

"I feel inspired." I said as I got off the couch and started to walk up the stairs.

Inuyasha came up about twenty minutes later; I was in the studio.

"You write a song?" He asked pointing to the paper next to me.

"Yeah." I handed it to him and he looked it over.

"It looks great." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said standing up and putting the guitar down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. He stuck his house in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"Have you been taking your medication?" I joked.

"I may have skipped a dose." He answered as he breathed in my scent.

"That's not good." I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't help it." He said.

"It's like your scent is my own personal brand of heroin." I laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"It's about the same though." He said with a slightly sad expression."Being human and taking my "meds" my sense of smell is about the same." I nodded and kissed him on the mouth.

"I gotta go home, I promised my mom I wouldn't be out to late." I said.

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered. "I forgot. I'll have Sesshomaru take you." He took my hand in his and we walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I need you to take Kagome home." Inuyasha said.

"I was about to drop Rin home, she can come along." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow as long as it's not out of your way." Inuyasha said. I smiled as I kissed Inuyasha goodbye.

"I'll pick you and Sota up for school." He said.

"It's okay, I'll just see you at school tomorrow." I said. I waved at the door then walked outside and got into Sesshomaru's car.

The drive to my house was quiet but Sesshomaru did make Rin walk me to my door.

"Do you think something will actually try and get me from the car to my door?" I asked Rin.

"Doubt it." She said as she shrugged her shoulder."But they just wanna be safe. See you tomorrow."

I waved then slipped into my house.

All the lights were off and no one was around.

I quietly walked up the steps and closed the door to my room. I put the cd Inuyasha made for me in my cd player and took a nice long bath.

When I was done I got into my pj's and collapsed into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning because Sota was pounding on my door.

"WAKE UP KAGOME!" He yelled. "It's the first day back to school."

I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Today was also the day of the talent show.

I did my hair and rummaged through the thousands of bags for an outfit. I settled on a pair of true religion jeans, a belted sage BCBG cardigan wrap, and black strappy heels and dumped everything from my book bag into my new black crocodile Birkin bag.

"Kagome,, let's go!" Sota yelled.

"I'm coming." I said. I flung the room to my door open and ran into my mom.

"Sorry mom." I said and I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I think I'm allergic to my new makeup up." She said.

I had a feeling she was lying but Sota called for me again.

"I'm coming." I yelled back.

"Go." My mom said and I nodded. I kissed her on the cheek then ran down the stairs. I went outside and Sota was already in the car.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked when I got into the car.

"I haven't seen Kaede in ten days." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well she can wait five more minutes." I said.

When I dropped Sota off at school, Kaede was waiting in front of the school and ran to hug Sota.

**

* * *

**I got to school and pulled into the parking lot. I blasted Ocean Avenue from my radio and put on my Fendi sunglasses.

I opened my door and got out slowly.

Everyone in the parking lot started clapping and I smiled as I sat on my trunk.

People were waving to me and pointing as Kikyo and posse pulled up into the parking spot next to my car.

Kikyo got out and Kanna and Kagura stood behind her.

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo said.

"Hi Kikyho." I said with a smile.

"What happen to your hair, did you dip it in blood?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would give me that edgy look." I said.

"Is that a birkin bag?" Kagura gasped.

"You like?" Inuyasha asked as he came up from behind me."I brought it for my baby in New York." I noticed Kikyo's eyes flash with anger but she said nothing. Inuyasha just stared at her as he chewed on some Mishima-saiko.

"Kagome do you stink so bad that Inuyasha has to chew on Mishima-saiko to be with you?" Kikyo asked and I twitched with anger.

"No." I said with a smile. "I smell so good; Inuyasha has to be on medication so he won't jump my bones right now."

And Inuyasha squeezed my ass to support my statement.

"I guess I'll see you at the talent show tonight."Kikyo snarled and walked away with Kanna and Kagura not too far behind.

"What's her problem?" Ayame asked as she and Kouga walked over to us hand in hand.

"She's bitter." Sango answered as her, Miroku and Rin joined us.

"Well she'll be even bitterer when she loses tonight." Rin said.

"Yup, Monday May 16 will go down in history as the day Reformation won the school talent show for the third year in a row." Kouga said. The others cheered but something hit me.

"Oh my god." I said as my purse slipped out of my hand. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to go." I said jumping off of my trunk. Rin picked up my bag and tried to hand it o me but I didn't take it.

"Inuyasha, please." I said. "Please take me home."

"Did you forget something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, not there. I need to go home. Back to Fukuoka." I said and I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said.

"It'll take forever to get there and back." Kouga said.

"Can't it wait?"

"No." Inuyasha growled as he hoisted me onto his back and jumped into the air.

I held onto him tight and tried to hold the tears back.

* * *

Just a note Inuyasha said the Mishima-saiko tasted familiar because Kikyo gave it to him in Raman at Kaede's party. Anyway don't forget to leave a review

Thanisha


	61. Daddy's Little Girl

Updated quickly cuz I'm on summer break and bored out of my mind. ^_^ good thing though because i might be able to finish the story before school comes back.

The song Inuyasha sings is Closer by Joshua Radin

And the one Kagome sings is I miss You by Miley Cyrus.

Someone asked me to use that song awhile back(sry dnt remember who) but I used it so enjoy

Don't forget to review ppl, it helps me update faster

Thanisha

* * *

Inuyasha called ahead so that the jet was already ready for us. We ended up taking the smaller one since it was just the two of us.

Inuyasha and I silently got on and said nothing until we were up in the air.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked.

"I can't talk." I said because my throat felt like it was going to close up.

Inuyasha nodded and flicked the jet on auto pilot.

He went to the back and came back with one of his guitars in hand.

"Come here baby." He said as he sat down on the floor.

I crawled into his arms slowly and started to cry.

Inuyasha stroked my hair softly then started to play a song.

_So, we're alone again  
I wish it were over, we seem to never end,  
only get closer, to the point where I can take no more,  
the clouds in your eyes, down your face they pour,  
won't you be the new one burn to shine,  
I take the blue ones every time, walk me down your broken line,  
all you have to do is cry  
yes, all you have to do is cry_

I started crying harder and Inuyasha just moved so that we were closer. I grabbed onto his shirt and held onto it for dear life.

_Hush my baby now,  
your talking is just noise and won't lay me down  
amongst your toys in a room where I can take no more,  
the clouds in your eyes, down your face they pour,  
won__'__t you be the new one burn to shine,  
I take the blue ones every time,  
walk me down your broken line,  
all you have to do is cry,_

Inuyasha tried to play the guitar with one hand so he could console me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

_Photographs and brightly colored paper,  
are your mask you wear in this caper, that is our life,  
we walk right into the strife,  
and a tear from your eye brings me home,_

_Won__'__t you be the new one burn to shine,  
I take the blue ones every time,  
walk me down your broken line,  
all you have to do is cry,_

"It's okay baby." Inuyasha said when he put the guitar down. "It's okay to cry."

* * *

_**Flash back**_

It was my grandmother's funeral.

Everyone was busy talking to my mom and grandpa. No one was paying attention to me as I sat alone in the corner.

My mom was holding a crying Sota, he was only two at the time and not aware of what was going on. I loved my grandma, she was sweet and caring and always used to make cookies with me.

And I was almost too young to understand what dying meant.

But then one of my cousin told me, that I was stupid and dying meant I would never see my grandma again.

So I ran out side of my house and sat on the steps out front. I didn't notice the door open and close behind me.

I didn't know he was there until he called my name.

"Kagome." My dad said.

I turned around to look at him but my vision was blurry from my tears.

He scooped me into his arms and held me close.

"It's okay baby girl." He said softly. "It's okay to cry."

_**Flash back end**_

I held on to Inuyasha tighter and he kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay baby." He said again and I just buried my face in his hair.

* * *

Eventually, Inuyasha needed to get up so I just stayed on the floor curled up into a ball.

He kept checking on me but the jet could only stay on autopilot for so long.

I dozed off for a bit and was woken up by Inuyasha when we reached Fukuoka.

He put me on his back and was about to leave when I told him to bring the guitar with us. He grabbed it then we left the small airport.

"What are we doing here Kagome?" He asked and I shook my head.

I still wasn't ready to talk.

Inuyasha had order a car so it was waiting for us outside of the airport. After Inuyasha picked up the keys; we got inside and started driving.

"Do you want to see my old school?" I asked and Inuyasha took my hand in his.

"Sure." He said and I gave him directions.

We pulled up in front of Shikon High and I smiled slightly, remembering all the fun times I had there.

We got out of the car and Inuyasha and I walked the halls.

Class was in session, so we didn't have to worry about anybody asking what we were doing.

We walked past a door and through the window I could see Ayumi, Yuka and Eri.

They were taking notes so I didn't bother trying to get their attention.

"There's my old locker." I showed Inuyasha and he nodded.

"I miss it here." I said. "But I'm happy I moved."

"Me too." Inuyasha said with a smile as he kissed me.

The bell for the next class rang and Inuyasha and I slipped out the back door without being noticed.

We passed my old house and I made Inuyasha pull over.

It still had the for sale sign out front so I guess nobody had moved in yet.

"Do you want to go inside?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded.

We walked up to the front door and Inuyasha picked the lock by using one of his claws.

When we stepped inside and the familiar scent of home brought tears to my eyes.

"Wanna show me around."Inuyasha said in hopes to distract me.

"Sure." I tried to say but my voice broke.

"That's the dining room over there." I said pointing. "We used to have family dinners every night. Everyone had their own chore. I had to set and clear the table."

Inuyasha smiled no doubt of the thought of me as a kid.

"Over here is the living room." I said walking across the hall. "We uhm used to have family movie nights too. Every Sunday, someone would pick a movie and we had to watch the whole thing. Sota went through a Muppets phase so we were stuck watching that movie once every month for seven months."

Inuyasha laughed and I stopped in the door way.

"This is uhm were my grandpa would measure us." I said as I pointed to the markers in the wall.

"You grew pretty fast." Inuyasha said as he looked at the markings.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Show me, you're room." He said and I nodded.

I lead him up the stairs to my old bedroom.

When I opened the door memoirs flooded my thoughts. My room was a lot smaller than I remembered. It could probably fit inside of my new closet in Tokyo.

Inuyasha walked in and looked around slowly.

"So this is where my baby grew up." He said and I nodded slowly.

"I like it." He replied and I leaned against the wall for support.

"I'll show you were I first learned how to play the guitar." I said and Inuyasha smiled as he walked over to me and took my hand.

I led Inuyasha down the stairs and out to the back yard.

We walked down the steps and I sat down at the base of the tree. I took the guitar from Inuyasha and strummed it a little bit.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"No Kagome, I said E you're playing in F." My dad said and I moved my fingers on the guitar that was too big for my small hands.

I pulled on some of the strings and my dad shook his head.

"You're yanking on the strings," He said. "If you do that you'll never get the right sound."

I strummed them lightly and he smiled

"That's my girl." He said and I smiled back.

_**Flash back end**_

I smiled and played on the guitar some more.

"Kagome why are we here?" Inuyasha asked and I got brought back to reality.

"Can we go to a supermarket?" I asked standing up.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he stood up too and took my free hand.

We locked the door before we left and I cried silently as we drove away.

I told Inuyasha to wait in the car as I went inside the supermarket.

I quickly went inside and bought a bouquet of lilies.

When I got back to the car, I told Inuyasha I wanted to drive. He got out of the car and went around to sit in the passenger seat with no objections.

We drove in silence and Inuyasha didn't say anything when I stopped the car. He just grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

I nodded and nodded for him to get the guitar. I grabbed the flowers and got out of the car. Inuyasha and I stood in front of Zoshigaya Cemetery.

* * *

Inuyasha took my hand in his and we started walking towards the entrance.

Inuyasha followed behind me as I walked to my father's grave.

His tombstone read: R.I.P Mitsuharu Higurashi, Beloved father and husband.

I fell in to my knees in front of the tombstone and tried to hold the tears back.

"Hi daddy." I said. "I brought you some flowers."

I laid the lilies down next to some roses that were there. No doubt from Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

I sniffled and took the guitar from Inuyasha's hands.

"I've been practicing daddy." I said as I strummed the guitar. "And I don't yank on the chords anymore."

I looked up so the tears would stop falling long enough for me to play the song I had written.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

I was holding back the tears but it was getting harder and harder not to cry.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

My voice broke a couple times but I had to finish the song. For my dad.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_(I miss you)_

By the time I finished singing I was crying hard. Inuyasha sat down next to me and took me in his arms. I held onto him tight and he rubbed my back until my loud sobs had dulled to soft whimpers.

"What happened?" He asked and the day played in my mind like it always did.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"Kagome, get back inside." My mom told me.

"Dad's not home yet." I told her.

It was raining hard and I was waiting for my dad to get home. We were going to spend a weekend at the beach and he promised to take me to buy a new bathing suit.

I sat outside on the steps and waited for his car to pull up.

"You have to finish packing Kagome." My mom said.

"I have to wait for dad." I said and just as I did his car pulled up.

I ran out to his car and he opened the door.

"Did you get the suit dad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I forgot honey, can't you use your old one." He said and I pouted.

"Kagome." My dad said and I pouted some more. "Okay baby, I'll go get you that new bathing suit."

"Thanks dad." I said and he got back in the car.

I raced back to the house and sat down on the porch, waiting for him to come back.

_**Flash back end**_

* * *

"He never came back." I said to Inuyasha.

"What happened?" He asked and wiped my nose on his shirt.

I have laughed half cried at him and then looked towards my father's grave.

"The storm got worse. Houses were destroyed. Trees were ripped from the ground and landed in the middle of the interstate. People lost control of cars." I said.

Inuyasha rubbed my back and nodded for me to go on.

"My dad went out in that stupid storm for a damn bathing suit." I choked."And there was lighting and the roads were bad."

I started crying again and Inuyasha pulled me closer to him.

"And uh, the roads were too slippery when he was crossing the bridge. And he swerved to avoid some lighting. And his car." My voice broke.

"It's okay baby." Inuyasha said but I shook my head.

"It went over." I said. "The police came the next day and told us. My mom fainted. My grandpa tried to console her but what can you say when the love of your life dies. Over a stupid bathing suit. I had to be the one to explain it to Sota. I explained to him why dad wouldn't come home. It was because of me."

"No it wasn't." Inuyasha said as he shook me. I looked up into his eyes and just wanted to melt into him. "It wasn't your fault Kagome. You're dad went out because he loved you. Because he knew how much you loved the beach and he wanted you to have a nice time."

"It was my fault and everyone knew it. They knew he was out in the storm because his little princess just needed a new bathing suit."

"Stop it." Inuyasha said. "Stop blaming yourself. Do you think your dad wants you to blame yourself? No Kagome I bet he doesn't blame you at all. I bet the last thought in his head was not that he wished he didn't try and get you the bathing suit. But it was probably he wishes that you have a happy life. That you get to go to the beach a million more times with a million new bathing suits. Because he knew it made you happy being in the water makes you happy."

I rested my head in Inuyasha's chest and said nothing for a long time.

"Is that why you're so afraid of storms?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded.

"And is that why when I took you to the beach the first time you cried." He asked.

I remembered the first time I had been to the beach with Inuyasha, during our suspension and how I tried to how back the tears.

I nodded and Inuyasha rubbed my back some more.

We sat in silence awhile more and then I crawled out of Inuyasha's lap and stood up.

"We have to go dad." I said as Inuyasha stood up behind me. "We have to get back home for a talent show. But uh I want you to meet Inuyasha."

Inuyasha steeped up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hi ." Inuyasha said.

"He's a good guy." I said. "You would have like him. I love you dad."

I nodded toward Inuyasha and he took my hand in his and we started walking back towards the car. I looked back at my dad's grave on more time before I got inside the car.

* * *

"Do you think we have time?" I asked Inuyasha because the sun was already setting.

"Depends how fast this puppy can go." He said as he foot slammed on the gas pedal.

We got back to the jet in record time and took off as soon as we got there.

Inuyasha chewed on his Mishima-saiko and I dialed Rin's number.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Rin, did the talent show start yet." I asked.

"Not yet, where are you guys?" Rin replied.

"We just left Fukuoka." I said.

"You just left, that's like a four hour flight." Rin said.

"I'm pretty sure Inuyasha is breaking whatever speed limit there is."I said.

"Ok and I'll try to stall." Rin said.

"Thanks Rin." I said.

"No problem sis, see you soon." She said then hung up.

I took one of Inuyasha's hands and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for today." I said.

"You're welcome. You know I love you right" He said with a smile and I sighed softly.

"Yeah I know." I said and he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

_**Flash back**_

"You know daddy loves you right." My dad said from my door way.

"Yes dad, I know." I told him


	62. The Talent Show

Updated quicker than i thought jamy :)

i just wanna give a shout out to Advanceinulover25, who has reviewed ever chapter I've written. You should her story A new member of the family

anyway dnt forget to leave a review

Thanisha

* * *

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could so we could make it to school for the talent show.

I was holding on to him tight so I wouldn't just fly off.

"I think we're gonna make it." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." I said as I tightened my grip on him.

Inuyasha jumped over a building and I could see the school in the distance.

In a matter of minutes we were in the student parking lot and Inuyasha landed right in front of the auditorium.

I took Inuyasha's hand and raced up the stairs. We slipped in the back door and the place was packed. Some kid was doing magic tricks on the stage and I saw Rin waving at us from back stage.

Inuyasha pulled me towards the stage and I saw my family in the crowd with Sango's family. I waved to them before disappearing behind the curtain; where the gang was waiting for us.

"Sorry we're late." I said and the others nodded.

"I stalled." Rin said with a smile and I noticed that her face had black dust on it.

"What happened Rin?" I asked "And why do you smell like smoke."

"She set the caf on fire." Sango said.

"Are you serious?" I said and Ayame nodded.

"The fire department had to come which gave us a good forty five minutes." Miroku said.

"The only act left is Kikyo then us." Kouga said but I was still stuck on the Rin set the school on fire thing.

"It's fine Kagome." Rin said as if she was reading my mind. "No one got hurt."

The magician finished his act by making his assistant disappear and got a decent amount of applause from the audience.

"Scared?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I turned around to see Kikyo in a full length trench coat and I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughs.

She had her hair slicked back in a crap load of gel; her makeup looked like it had been done in the dark and with trench coat she looked like a business man.

"Nice outfit." Sango said and I was still trying not to laugh.

I turned towards Inuyasha and buried my face in her chest with hopes that my laughter would be unnoticed; but by now my now body was shaking and I was on the brink of tears.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around my waist and scoffed.

"What the hell are you gonna do looking like that?" He asked Kikyo. "Become a prostitute."

I burst out laughing now so everyone is looking at me but I can't stop laughing.

Kikyo briefly looks at me but before turning her eyes back at Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha I think that you would be the bitch in the situation." Kikyo said.

I stopped laughing and Inuyasha had to lunge to grab me.

"Don't start with me slut." I said to Kikyo.

She laughed slightly then the host for the talent show announced her name.

"If you'll excuse me." She said pushing past us. "I have a talent show to win."

She walked out to the stage and the lights went off.

"Ten buck she's lip synching." Inuyasha said.

"I'll take that bet." Kouga said.

The music started and Inuyasha collected his money.

Kikyo dropped her trench coat and revealed the super tight inappropriate outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a skin tight leather jumpsuit that showed off a large amount of cleavage and matching boots that looked like hooker shoes.

My mouth was wide open and from where I was standing I could see my mom shield Sota's eyes.

"This." Kikyo started. "Is for a role model. A little medley if you will."

Oops I did it again

"Wow." I murmured. I love Brittney as much as the next person. But to actually buy an outfit like one she wore in an old video is crazy.

Kikyo danced around the stage like a stripper as she fused together a number of old Britney Spears songs together.

"We should get ready." Inuyasha said and the boys nodded. "Oh and look this over." He said passing them a piece of paper.

Sesshomaru and Miroku went to go hook up our stuff to amps and Kouga set up his drums right behind the curtain so he could just move it up when Kikyo was done.

Inuyasha, the girls and I just watched in horror as Kikyo made a fool of herself.

"This is surreal." Rin said.

I could only nod my head and Kikyo grabbed a chair and started to dance on and around it.

"It's like cheap porn." Sango said.

"Hell if that's porn; I never want to see any ever." Ayame said and Inuyasha laughed.

We watched Kikyo dance around the stage for another couple minutes before having a big finish with Technicolor lights and confetti.

There was a reasonable amount of applauses most likely from Kanna, Kagura and the people that feared her.

"Nice job." I told Kikyo as she walked past us and she snorted.

"Everything's in place." Kouga said and Inuyasha nodded as we were introduced.

"Get into place." He said and Kouga got a good luck kiss from Ayame before walking on stage.

"Ready babe." Inuyasha said and I nodded. "Let's win this one for your dad."

He picked up his guitar and gets the strap on.

Sango hands me the mic and I tap it on my hand to make sure it's on.

"For my dad." I say before I reached up and catch Inuyasha on the lips. I massaged his ear for good luck and pulled back.

Inuyasha took my hand and we walked onto the stage together.

The crowd started cheering before I even held the mic up to my mouth. I smile at Inuyasha and he winked back at me.

"The real entertainment has arrived." I said referring to Kikyo and the applause got louder. "We're Reformation and we're ready to rock the house."

Kouga started pounding the beat for Born for this and Inuyasha came up next to me so we could sing together.

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

The crowd's response was great and Kouga waited no time to start Fences.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_we sol dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, seprate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talkin  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

Kouga starts playing a song that makes me turn back and stare at him.

Inuyasha smiles at me and I roll my eyes in a playful way.

"This song." I said into the mic.

"Is for a boy." I look back at Inuyasha.

"Who makes everything worthwhile, it's called my life would suck without you."

The song I had wrote a day before at Inuyasha's house and most likely on the paper he gave to the boys' moments before.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

The crowd was applauded loudly and I had to wait until they quieted down so I could sing the last song.

"This one goes out to my best buddy Kikyo." I said and the others started playing Misery business.

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who_

_They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

The crowd went crazy and we got a standing ovation. I looked backstage and I could see Kikyo staring at me.

Inuyasha came up next to me and kissed me on my cheek and I mouthed to Kikyo, _god did it feel so good._

The host came back on stage with an envelope in his hand.

I handed him the mic and took Inuyasha's hand as we walked back stage.

"We defiantly won." Kouga said as he grabbed Ayame and kissed her.

"You guys were great even if you didn't win; you got to perform for the plain white tees." Sango said as Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist.

The host announced opened the enveloped and announced the winner to be Reformation.

We all walked back onto the stage and Inuyasha took the trophy from the host and gave it to me. I raised it in the air and Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek again. I could see Kikyo leaving with Kagura and Kanna right behind her.

* * *

After the talent show we all stood in the parking lot talking.

"We should go celebrate." Ayame said.

"Yeah, how about we go out to eat or something." Miroku said.

"Sounds great but I'm tired." I said.

"Aww come on Kagome." Rin protested.

"Sorry guys I'm really tired I just wanna crawl into bed. But you guys should go." I said.

"I'll take you home." Inuyasha said.

"No, it's fine. I'll go meet up with my family." I said as I gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'll call you tonight."

I waved to the others and went off to look for my family. I was walking back towards the auditorium when someone tackled me.

Sota and I fell to the ground in giggles and I flipped him over so I was pinning him down.

"You're still not big enough to pin your big sis." I said with a smile as I ruffled his hair.

"Get off Kagome." He said as he pushed me off of him. "You did great."

"Thanks." I said standing up and my mom gave me a hug.

"I didn't know you got so good at playing." She said and I could notice the mist in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." I said. "I uhm saw him today."

My mom's mouth opened and formed an O for a second then went back to normal.

"I went with Inuyasha, I left some flowers." I said and my mom pulled me in to a hug.

"Thank you." She said softly and I nodded.

"What happened?" Sota asked as him and my grandpa walked up to us.

"Nothing." I said as my mom turned away so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Let's go home." My grandpa said and I nodded as Sota jumped on my back for a piggy back ride.

I crawled into my bed after a long night of playing board games with my family. I reached over and turned my radio on and the light near my bed off.

I rolled over and gasped slightly. Inuyasha was standing on my balcony and the moon was shinning on him as his hair blew in the wind.

"Hi." He said in a low sexy voice.

"Hey." I replied.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed. He peeled the covers off and slid in next to me.

"How was dinner?" I asked.

"It was okay I guess, I would've been happier if you were there though." He said and I nodded.

"I needed to be with my family." I said and he pulled me so that I was close to him.

"I understand." He said and he started too nibbled on my ear lobe.

I purred like Inuyasha did when I massage his ear, which caused him to laugh.

"You sound like a cat." He said. "My own little sexy kitten."

I laughed and rolled over so I could kiss him.

"So back to school tomorrow." I said.

"Yup back to the same old place." Inuyasha replied as he pulled me closer to his body.

He sniffed the top of my head but then just rubbed his nose.

"Damn meds." He mumbled.

"I love you." I said as though it was an apology.

"I love you more." Inuyasha said and I snuggled up to him to fall asleep.

I woke up due to the feeling of Inuyasha nibbling on my ear again. My body shuddered and I from the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha smirk.

"Morning babe." He said as he started working on my neck.

"Good morn-"I was cut off because I gasped as Inuyasha nibbled softly on the part where my neck met my shoulder. "That feels so good."

"Really?" He asked as if he didn't know that I loved it when he kissed me there. "Guess I should stop then huh?"

"If you have a death wish." I moaned.

He kept kissing me for awhile but he finally stopped after awhile.

"I'm going to get ready then I'll meet you at school." He said getting off the bed and I groaned in frustration as he walked towards the balcony.

"No, could you come back and pick me up." I said and Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm going to be kinda busy after school." He said.

"What about rehearsal." I asked.

"We'll start back tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he inched towards the door.

I pouted and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, I'll come back and get you and Sota but you're going to have to take my car home." He said and I squealed in happiness.

"Love ya babe." He said as he jumped off my balcony and disappeared.

I took a shower and got dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning all." I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." My mom and grandpa said in unison.

"First day back at school hmm." My grandpa said and I wondered how he always knew where I was.

"Yup." I answered.

"Well have a nice day." He said and I mumbled yes as I finished my cup of coffee.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's here." Sota said as he grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

"Bye." I called out as I followed behind him.

I ran out to Inuyasha's range rover and jumped in.

I gave him a quick kiss then put on my seat belt.

"Today's DG." Inuyasha said and I mumbled a few curse words.

"I have that training with Coach E." I said.

"I guess I'll just pick you up then." Inuyasha said and I waved goodbye to Sota as he got out of the car when we reached his school.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"I gotta go somewhere with the wolf." He said as we pulled into ADH's parking lot.

I hopped out the car and meet Inuyasha at its front.

He took my hand and we walked to Feudal History together.

* * *

We walked into class and we're greeted by familiar faces.

Ginta and Hakkaku came up to our desk and were telling us how awesome we were in New York when the bell rang.

They went back to their seats while Mr. Yanaka stood up and cleared his thought so the class would settle down.

"Welcome back." He said as he looked at me and Inuyasha.

"I see you two took an extra day of spring break yesterday." He said as Inuyasha chewed on his "meds".

"We were busy." Inuyasha said.

"What's more important than school." Mr. Yanaka said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Mr. Yanaka said. "Let's begin."

After class finished, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and I walked together to study hall.

"So movie at my place tomorrow." Sango said. "We haven't had a movie night in forever."

"After rehearsal." Inuyasha said. "Why not."

"Ok, Kagome it's your turn to get the movie." Sango said when we sat down at our usual table.

"Hi guys." Ayame said as she sat down. "Hey have you guys seen Kouga, he was supposed to meet me this morning and I never saw him."

Just as she finished talking Kouga strolled in.

"Hey guys." He said as we walked up to the table.

"Where were you this morning?" Ayame asked and Kouga looked like he was thinking before he answered.

"I was running late, the alarm clock didn't go off." He said.

Ayame pulled out the seat next to her for him to sit in but instead he sat down in the one next to it. Before she could say anything Rin came and took the vacant seat next to her.

My eyes shifted from Kouga to a disgruntled Ayame and back before deciding not to say anything.

"Movies at my house tomorrow." Sango said trying to break the silence.

"Awesome, whose turn is it?" Rin asked.

"Kagome's." Miroku answered.

"I guess that rules out scary movies." Rin said.

"Hell yeah." I replied.

"We only have a couple more weeks until summer break." Kouga said. "So what's the plan?"

"Haven't decided yet." Miroku said.

"I think Shessy and I are going to take a vacation in Europe." Rin said.

"Probably watching tv." I said with a shrug.

"You have to get out more." Sango said.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful but after school was torture.

I walked into the locker room and found Coach E. waiting for me.

"Kagome! You can go ahead and get dressed out then meet me on the field." She said then she walked out of the locker room.

"Great." I mumbled.

After I got changed I walked out onto the field and looked around; I couldn't see Coach E. anywhere.

Suddenly I felt something coming at me and I put up a barrier, a hiraikotsu bounced off my barrier and I saw Coach E. come out from behind some bleachers.

"Excellent work Kagome." She said. "Your ability to sense danger is better than I thought it would be."

I dropped the barrier as she approached me.

"Today we're going to work increasing your ability to sense danger. Right now you're okay, you might be able to sense a strong demon 75 miles away. That may not sound good but it's amazing for someone with no training."

"Okay." I said.

"So we're going to work on it so that you'll be able to sense one 500 miles away." She replied and I nodded my head.

"Let's get started." She said.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I was in the car with Kouga who was annoying the hell out of me.**

"**If you try to touch the radio one more time." I started.**

"**Calm down mutt." Kouga said as he looked out the window.**

"**Look I could just drop you off at the next bust stop." I said.**

"**We're almost there we might as well go." Kouga said and I gripped the steering wheel.**

"**We need hurry up because I gotta pick up Kagome and she's already suspicious about me going anywhere with you." I said.**

"**You better lie about what we're doing. We don't want her knowing before it happens." Kouga said.**

"**Yeah yeah, I know but it's easier said than done." I muttered.**

"**We're here." Kouga said as he hopped out the car.**

**I got out of the car and followed Kouga into Ayumu Ring Design.**

Back to me

It had been two hours and I felt like nothing was changing. Coach E. had me meditating and I didn't see how this was going to help anything.

"Coach E." I said. "This is boring."

"Are you concentrating?" She asked.

"Yes." I said as I opened one of my eyes to look at her. "And I'm hungry."

"Higurashi you got to learn how to deal with pain." She said and I closed my eye.

My stomach growled and Coach E. sighed.

"Okay Higurashi you can go home." She said and I jumped up.

"Thanks." I said and I grabbed my bag.

I waved bye to her as I ran out off of the field. I walked towards the parking lot and was going to call Inuyasha to pick me up but he was already there sitting on the hood of his car.

I ran up to him and jumped onto the hood with him.

I gave him a quick kiss before leaning back onto the windshield.

"How was your practice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Could have been better, or worse." I said as he lay down next to me. "Have fun with Kouga?"

"Fun no, but we got done what had to be done." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

Inuyasha rolled over and started kissing my neck which made me forget what I had even asked. The moment was ruined by my stomach growling however.

"Hungry." He asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"Mhmm hmm." I answered.

"Let's go get you some food." Inuyasha said while he jumped off the hood and helped me down.

"What are you in the mood for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pizza and chocolate cake." I replied.

"Like always." He said with a grin.

We went to a nearby pizza place and got a booth in the back. Inuyasha ordered a medium cheese pizza and two slices of chocolate cake.

We talked while we waited for our pizza to come.

"So seriously Kagome." Inuyasha said. "What do you want for your birthday? It's only a few weeks away."

"I don't want anything." I said. "You already bought me a new wardrobe, a boat that you made after me and you're my boyfriend. I think I'm set for life." I said.

"There has to be something that you want." Inuyasha said.

I played with the promise ring Inuyasha gave me and looked at him then shook my head.

Our witness sat down our food and I said thanks.

I took a slice of pizza blew on it then fed it to Inuyasha.

"Doesn't your dog know how to feed itself?" A voice said.

I looked up and saw Kikyo looking down at me and Inuyasha.

I looked past Kikyo and at Kagura.

"Doesn't your bitch have a muzzle?" I asked her.

"Oh nice comeback Kagome." Kikyo sneered.

"I try." I said I opened my mouth to say something else but my blood went cold.

Behind Kagura I could see Juromaru and his girlfriend Abi-Hime.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around me and growled.

"Do you have a cold Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Do you remember what we used to do whenever you had a cold? I used to rub your back and make you some tea then we'd-"

Kikyo was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'm above punching a lady." He said. "But I won't think twice about beating a bitch's ass."

"Oh snap." I laughed.

Kikyo's eyes flashed with a anger but it went away quickly.

"You can't tell me that you really don't miss me Inu-baby." Kikyo said as she leaned forward so her cleavage was in Inuyasha's face.

But Inuyasha turned away with disgust.

"Please get away from me." Inuyasha said but Kikyo leaned in closer.

"Don't you miss the nights we spent together?" She sad barely louder than a whisper; then she ran her tongue over her lips.

"If you honestly think that I'm going to continue you to blatantly disrespect me by throwing your sorry ass at my boyfriend you got another thing coming." I said.

Kikyo's eyes flickered back to me then she straightened herself up and winked at Inuyasha.

"See you later Inu-baby." She said as she and her group walked away.

Juromaru stared at me as he walked away and Inuyasha growled at him until he was gone.

We finished our pizza in silence and Inuyasha paid the check so we could leave.

The drive to my house was also silent; no one said anything until Inuyasha pulled in front of my house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said with my hand on the door handle.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said which caused me to look over at him.

He pulled me by a chin into a kiss. His lips brush mine softly first causing me to start breath softly and slowly. His hands go the nape of my neck and draw me in closer. His tongue runs along my bottom lip as if he's asking for permission to enter.

I part my lips and his tongue darts into my mouth. It plays with my own and caresses my mouth making me sigh in happiness. He moves to that he's closer to me then his hands slip up the back of my shirt. His warm hands on my cold skin make me arch my back bringing me closer to him.

He moves his hands up and down my back which makes me moan softly. I reach up to massage his ear and the rumbling in his throat starts almost at once. He pulls away from the kiss and starts nibbling on my earlobe.

I started kissing Inuyasha neck when Inuyasha whispered I'm sorry into my ear which caused me to stop.

"For what?" I asked.

"Kikyo." He said and I smiled as I cupped his face in my hand.

"I love you." I said as I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to Inuyasha's.

"Love you more." He said as we Eskimo kissed.

I giggled softly then pulled back.

"See you at school tomorrow." I said when I was getting out of the car.

"See ya." He said but he didn't pull away until I was inside.

I climbed my stairs slowly and went straight to my room. I took an hour long bath while listening to some music.

When I was done I got into my pj's and lay down on my bed.

I curled up into a ball and prayed that I wouldn't dream of Juromaru again.


	63. Undercover

Hi ppl udpated again, not that long a chapter but i'm trying to break things up evenly. Next chpter will be a good one. Hopefully i can write it before i go out of town on friday.

Anyway DONT forget to review

Nisha

* * *

I woke up the next morning tired as hell. I kept waking up every few hours do to nightmares about Juromaru. I went to the mirror in my bathroom and yelped when I saw my reflection.

Around my eyes had darkened and I looked kinda like a raccoon. I washed my face and decided concealer would be my friend today.

After getting ready I had to put on a considerable amount of make up to hid the bags under my eyes. I grabbed the new purse of the day which was from the GUESS collection and left my room. Sota was at the bottom of the stairs tying his shoes.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I put on my sunglasses for security.

"Yup." He said standing up. "Mom asked if you could pick me up after school."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She already left." He answered as we walked out to my car.

"Well I have to stay after school, so go home with Kohaku." I told him.

"Okay." He replied.

I waved bye to him as he got out of the car and walked into his school. When I pulled up into ADH I got out of my car and sat on the trunk with Push the Button by Sugarbabes playing from my radio.

I leaned back against my car and jolted up when I heard Ayame call my name.

"Hi." I said when she reached me. "What's up?"

"Kouga, something's wrong with him." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well yesterday you know how he never showed up. Then when I asked him what he was doing yesterday afternoon he said he was busy but gave no explanation." She explained.

"Well yesterday I know he was with Inuyasha." I said and Ayame shook her head.

"He's been acting really weird lately. " Ayame said.

"You should try talking to him about it." I said.

"I've been trying, he keeps saying he doesn't know that I'm talking about then changes the subject." Ayame said. "I was hoping you can do me a favor"

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Kouga said he won't be able to come to school today because he has to go to the dentist." Ayame scoffed.

"Uhm okay." I replied unsurely.

"But I know he's lying. So I was hoping you wouldn't mind following him with me." Ayame said.

"You wanna skip school." I said. "I don't know about this. I don't think Kouga would be doing anything wrong."

"Please Kagome." Ayame begged and I could see the tears forming in the emerald green eyes.

"Okay," I said. "Let me just tell Inuyasha I won't be coming to school."

I jumped off my trunk and got out my phone just when I was about to dial Inuyasha's number my own phone started to ring. It was Inuyasha.

"Hello." I said while I started my car and Ayame got in.

"Yeah, uh babe I won't be coming to school." Inuyasha said.

"Oh uhm did something happen?" I asked as I fastened my seat belt and pulled out of the ADH parking lot.

"Not really I just uhm can't make it." Inuyasha said but I was more concentrated on consoling a now crying Ayame.

"Okay babe, I'll see you at practice." I said before hanging up the phone.

"It's going to be okay." I told Ayame as I pulled in front of an old thrift store.

"What are we doing here?" She asked between tears.

"We need good disguises." I said and she smiled slightly.

* * *

We walked inside and the owner behind the counter eyed us. I waved slightly before pulling Ayame to what looked like the women's section for clothing.

I picked up a black beret and placed it on Ayame's head.

"We have to make that red hair seem less obvious. Otherwise Kouga will spot it a mile away." I reasoned.

Ayame took it off her head and sniffed it then held it at arm length.

"This smells like old lady." She said.

"Great." I said as I took it from her and shoved it back on her head.

"Huh?" She asked.

"That why Kouga won't be able to smell us either." I said as I sifted through the racks and pulled out a pair of black overalls and a long sleeved yellow and black checkered shirt.

"Go try this on." I told her and she went off to the dressing room with the clothing in hand.

For myself I picked out a grey long sleeved shirt with a white bubble vest and dark jeans.

I grabbed a scarf off a table and tied it around my head. We paid at the counter and wore the close out of the store.

"So where do you think he is?" I asked and Ayame sniffed the air.

"I think I can actually smell him from here in fact." She started

I heard the roar of a motorcycle and Ayame ducked down in her seat. From the rear view mirror I could see Kouga driving past us.

"Do you think he saw us?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She said. "But follow him."

I started the car and slowly pulled out of the parking space.

I followed two cars behind Kouga so we wouldn't notice us.

"Where do you think he's going?" I asked and Ayame shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like me anymore." Ayame said.

"Don't say that." I replied as I noticed Kouga stop at a flower shop.

I parked the car and rolled Ayame's window down slightly so I could see Kouga in inside of the shop. He was placing an order for some honeysuckle, Ayame told me.

I put the window back up and we scrunched down in our seats so he wouldn't notice us.

"He's cheating on me." Ayame said.

"You don't know that." I told her.

"He lied about where he was going to be then he bought flowers Kagome." She said.

"Maybe he's buying them to apologize." I reasoned.

She shook her head but said nothing.

Kouga pulled up in front of the mall and got off his motorcycle. Ayame and I kept a good distance of twenty feet behind Kouga.

We watched him as he walked into number of stores including Dillards where he tried and bought and outfit, a candle store where he came out with a case of honeysuckle scented candles and then he played a couple of games at the arcade.

We watched as he secured the stuff onto the back of his motorcycle then took off. We hurried to my car and followed behind him.

"He's cheating." Ayame said and this time I didn't reassure her because I wasn't so sure myself.

We got to the park and we followed Kouga's scent. We came up to the spot where Keitaro had taken Ayame's and Kouga's picture on Miroku's day.

We peered from behind a tree and saw Kouga talking to some girl.

She had a smile on her face and Kouga was laughing.

"Maybe." I started but Ayame had already started running.

"Ayame!" I called as I tried to run after her.

But then she started running as fast as she could and all I could see was a cyclone that had leaves surrounding it.

I walked back to my car slowly and rested my head on the steering wheel when I got into my car. I felt bad for Ayame, she didn't deserve this.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I walked to the park and saw Kouga.**

**He was talking to some girl, who started to walk away as soon as she noticed I was coming towards them.**

"**Hey what's up?" Kouga asked.**

"**Nothing, who was that?" I asked as I sat down next to him.**

"**No one." He said as he looked up at the sky.**

**I held the same black velvet box in my hand and opened it. The diamond ring twinkled when the sunlight hit it.**

**I took it out of its box and held it up higher.**

"**Do you think she'll like it?" I asked.**

**Kouga took the ring from me and looked it over.**

"**I think so." He said. **

Back to Me

I went home and was happy to find no one was there.

I jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

I was watching an old episode of House when my phone rang, it was Sango.

"Hello." I said when I picked it up.

"What happened to you today?" She asked.

"I had to take care of something." I answered, it wasn't my place to tell her that Ayame and I had followed Kouga around most of the day.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Watching House." I said.

"Wow you couldn't have done that after school." She said.

"Not really it won't come on later." I said.

"Well you missed some good stuff." Sango said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think Kikyo has a new boyfriend." Sango said.

"Ugh that's disgusting." I replied.

"I know." Sango went on.

"Oh sorry I was talking about House; this girl had a tapeworm that was like 16 feet long." I said.

"Kagome focus." Sango said and I turned off the TV.

"Okay sorry what happened?" I asked as I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room.

"Kikyo may have a new boyfriend. Some guy picked her up from school on a motorcycle."

"What did he look like?"

"Long dark hair, pretty tall, dark eyes. If you asked me he looked like a freak. Rin says he looks like he's done some time." Sango explained.

"Wow well as long as she keeps her hands off Inuyasha. I'm happy." I said.

"Yeah I guess. Did you pick a movie yet?"

"No but I'll pick some up before rehersal." I told her and my other line beeped.

I checked the screen, it was Inuyasha.

"Sango I have to call you back." I said.

"Okay see you tonight." She said.

I switched over to my other line and said hello.

"Hey babe what's up?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I asked.

"Nothing I have to go into work for awhile but then I was thinking I'd pick you up after your training with Coach E. so we can go to rehearsal." He said.

"Actually I didn't go today. I'm at home." I told him.

"Okay so how about I come get you now then." He said.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." I said then hung up the phone.

I went back downstairs and turned the TV back on.

"Hi babe." Inuyasha said as he walked into my living room.

"You know even though he has a cane, House is pretty hot." I said.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." I said. Inuyasha picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

He walked me outside and set me down in the passenger seat of his Mercedes Benz.

He went around to the driver's side and got in.

When he pulled up in front of Inuyasha's job he told me to wait in the car.

When he came back out he was holding a two set of speakers in his hands. He went around and set them into the trunk then got back into the driver's seat.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Got something planned later on." He said.

I told Inuyasha we would have to stop by the video store so I could pick up a movie. I grabbed Eagle Eye and dropped my money on the counter before running out back to the car.

* * *

When we got to Inuyasha's place everyone was there but Ayame.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said to me when I watched into the studio. "Have you seen Ayame?"

"Don't piss me off today, I'm running out of places to hide to bodies." I said which caused everyone to jump back from me.

"Uh are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"Don't I look okay." I snapped.

"Not really." Rin answered. "Your eye is kinda twitching."

"I'm fine." I told her softly.

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked.

"How about a little less questions and a little more shut the hell up?" I barked at him. He was gonna pay for cheating on Ayame.

Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Babe you okay?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I said then leaned back to give him a kiss.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I sat down on the floor and started playing on Inuyasha's guitar.

"How about we uhm take a break." Inuyasha said.

"We didn't even start yet." Miroku said.

"We don't have any new songs, not much to rehearse anyway." Inuyasha said and he nodded towards the door.

Everyone walked out and left me and Inuyasha alone.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said with a genuine smile.

"Why are you being so hard on Kouga?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"He was pissing me off." I said.

"By asking if you've seen Ayame." He question and I refused to hold his gaze.

He pushed my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Hey." He said softly. "What's wrong?"

I sighed softly and shook my head.

"I just, I'm not in a good mood." I said and Inuyasha pulled me into his lap.

"You wanna just go to Sango's and watch the movie." He asked and I nodded.

We stood up and walked out of the studio and downstairs to where everyone was.

"So uhm Movie at Sango's." Inuyasha said.

"What about practice." Kouga asked and he jumped back slightly when I looked at him.

"Not in the mood." Inuyasha said as he took my hand and led me outside to his car.

* * *

We went to Sango's place and got comfy quick. I put in the movie and turned the lights down.

I sat on Inuyasha's lap on the couch and snuggled up to him as the movie started.

We were half way through when my cell phone rang. I checked the screen it was Ayame. I jumped off of Inuyasha's lap and ran outside to take the call.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hi Kagome." Ayame said.

"Where are you? How are you?" I asked.

"I'm better." She answered in a low voice.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I went to go talk to the elders, I was going to tell them about me and Kouga breaking up but I overheard some talking when I reached the mountains. Apparently Kouga asked them to meet with him tomorrow morning. I guess he's going to do it for me."

"Ayame maybe you should try talking to him first." I said.

"There's no point Kagome. I knew this was too good to be true. He never really liked me." Ayame choked.

"Ayame." I said and I could hear her crying softly.

"No, I'm fine. I'll uh I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said and hung up before I could say anything. I walked back into the house and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"That was Ayame." Kouga said and I just stared at him.

"Did she ask for me?" He asked.

I rubbed my temples and stood up slowly.

"Get bent!" I yelled at him then walked out of the house.

I started walking down the street to my own house and after a while I could hear someone following behind me.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

I kept talking though because I knew either way he would catch up with me. Inuyasha jumped in front of me when made me lose my balance so he grabbed onto my waist to steady me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't like Kouga." I said. "I want him out of the band."

Inuyasha jumped back like I had slapped him.

"What?" He said. "What's brought this on?"

"He's a pig?" I said and Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Did he touch you?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? No." I replied.

"Then, what?" He questioned.

"I don't like him." I said as I pushed past Inuyasha.

I kept walking until Inuyasha's stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist.

He pulled me back towards him and held me close.

"Just it over for a day okay, and we'll talk about it tomorrow." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded and reached up to give him a kiss.

"Okay." I told him.

"Okay?" He questioned.

"Okay." I reassured with a smiled.

"Good girl." Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of my head.

We walked to my house in silence and we went around the back to my balcony. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me as he jumped into the air.

We landed on my balcony and I pushed the door open.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." He said.

I pulled him into me and kissed him softly.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

I waved to him as I walked inside my room and he jumped up into the air.

I walked over to my bathroom and took an hour long bath.

I walked back into my bedroom and got into some pj's.

I put the CD Inuyasha made for me in the stereo and walked over to my bed when it started to play.

I remembered how hard it was for when I saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo and I could image how bad Ayame felt.

I snuggled up to a pillow and tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.


	64. Question For You

First sorry for the long wait, i had to go out of town to drop my big brother off at college *tear*

secondly i want to address a couple of ppl

Tiffany M i agree with what you said Kagome may have gone a little to far but i just wanted to show how much she feels Ayame's pain.

Kiari 13 yes that was the episode of house when the girl got into the car accident. I recently have become obsessed with house and i thought i'd mention it slightly in the story just because :)

bloved i plan to bring the main object of the story back very soon because yes it is winding down.

ppl ADH only has about ten chapters or so left before i complete it. I am not sure yet if im doing a sequel but it is a strong possibility that i do but after i finish another story that I've started. The other story will mostly likey be posted after i finish ADH.

Anyway enough with the blah blah blah. Time for the story

Nisha

ooo p.s the title of the Song is question by Rhett Miller. you'll know when you need it.

* * *

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and picked out an outfit. After I was done I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked him as I pecked him on the cheek.

"I thought we should talk." He said and I nodded.

"Let's go Sota." I said to him and he rushed out the door and to Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha took my hand while we walked out of the front door of my house.

It wasn't until we got to the school then Inuyasha started talking.

"So about Kouga." He said and let the sentence hang in the air.

"I overreacted." I said. "I don't want him out of the band."

"But what did you overreact to?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said and Inuyasha let it go.

He turned the radio up and we listened to _Somebody told Me _by The killers.

We waited in the car until the first bell rang then we got out and walked to Feudal History together.

told us that we would be watching a movie about Midoriko and the scared jewel.

He turned the lights down and told us to pay attention. My eyes never left the TV screen.

I was afraid to go to second period because that meant dealing with Ayame and Kouga.

When Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and I walked in we were surprised to see Ayane already there and actually studying.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked as she sat down next To Ayame.

"Studying. What does it look like?" She shot back.

"Like you never picked up that book before." Sango retorted. "Because you don't even have a psych class."

Ayame tossed the book then picked up one for Feudal History.

"Wrong book." She laughed lightly but I knew it was only to hid the pain she was feeling.

Kouga walked into the room and I accidentally growled like Inuyasha did when he was pissed.

Kouga jumped back and walked out of his way just so he wouldn't have to pass me.

He went over to Ayame and crouched down next to her seat.

"Babe can we talk." He said and Ayame didn't even bother to look up from her book.

"No." She retorted.

"What's wrong babe." Kouga said as he nuzzled his nose on Ayame's neck.

She closed her eyes softly and I didn't blame her.

If it had been me and Inuyasha, I probably would be doing the same thing if not more.

But I guess reality hit her because she pushed Kouga away and focused back on her book.

"Ayame." Kouga said as he grabbed her chin focusing her to look up at him and make everyone notice the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't." She said then pushed her chair out, quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

I dropped Inuyasha's hand, which I had been holding under the table and ran after her.

I found her in the bathroom crying in a stall.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I leaned against the door softly.

"Yeah." She sniffled and slowly pulled the door open.

She was sitting on the toilet with a large amount of tissues in her hand.

"I just need some time you know, to get over him." She said standing up and dumped all of her used napkins into a trashcan.

"You sure that's what you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ayame questioned.

"Are you going to give up on you guys so easily?" I said.

"Easily." She scoffed. "Kagome I've loved Kouga for as long as I can remember and for almost as long as I can remember he never felt the same way."

She turned toward the mirror and touched the iris in her hair the one she got when she first met Kouga.

"It's time to stop wishing on lunar rainbows Kagome, because maybe Inuyasha is right, maybe there's just no such thing."

Her fingers curled around the iris and removed it from her hair. She started at it for a moment before bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly goodbye.

Then she walked over to the trash and just threw it in and left me in the bathroom alone.

* * *

I didn't have time to talk to Ayame in music but at lunch everyone noticed that the iris was missing from her hair. Kouga wasn't there though to say anything.

"Hey Ayame." Inuyasha said as he sipped his soda. "What happened to your flower?""

"I threw it away." She said and Inuyasha's reaction was to spit his soda out onto the table.

"Ew Yasha." Rin said as she moved away from the orange soda that was all over Inuyasha's side of the table.

"You threw it away!" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Yes, why are you making such a big deal about it." Ayame asked.

"You've had that thing in your hair forever." Miroku said.

"And just one day you decide you're tired of it." Sango said.

"I'm not tired of it I was tired of what it represented." Ayame said and you could tell she didn't want to meet any one of our gazes.

"Which is?" Miroku prompted.

"Silly childish dreams." She said as she looked straight up at the ceiling and I knew it was the only thing she could do so the tears wouldn't fall.

The bell rang dismissing lunch and everyone had to use the rear exit because I entrance was taped off due to Rin's stalling tactic by setting the caf on fire.

Kouga wasn't back by Ancient language which pissed me off because I wanted to talk to him but what pissed me off even more was that since projects were over Inuyasha had no reason to sit next to me; causing him to have to go back to his original seat by Kikyo.

Inuyasha showed how much it pissed him off too but that didn't stop Kikyo from accidentally rubbing against Inuyasha, or laughing at almost anything he said.

I was biting down on my pencil trying to remain calm but when Kikyo got up and bent down in front of Inuyasha's desk so that he had a perfect view of her thong my pencil snapped.

I waited until Mr. Watsuki's back was turned to get up from my desk. I walked quietly to Inuyasha's desk making sure my heels didn't make the clicking noise.

When I reached Inuyasha's desk he looked up at me just as my lips crashed down on his. I could feel almost everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care at all.

I pulled back and started kissing Inuyasha on the neck and bit down softly but making sure it was hard enough to leave a mark.

"Mine, mine, mine." I said as I turned back to look at Kikyo.

turned around just when I was walking back to my seat.

"Kagome is there a problem?" He asked.

"No." I said with a smile. "I just had to claim what's mine."

The class laughed slightly and Kikyo looked like she was about to murder someone.

* * *

In gym, we had HG. Coach E. made us dress out and told us that we would run laps today.

I was about to walk over to Rin and Sango but I felt someone grab me by the back of my shirt.

"Not you Higurashi." Coach E. said. "You skipped out on your training yesterday so you're making it up now."

"Aww come on Coach." I whined.

"Hit the bleachers and mediate." She said and I dragged my feet the whole way.

I sat on the bleachers and at down with my legs criss crossed, I set my hands on my lap and closed my eyes.

I sat still and mediated for about thirty minutes before I felt the need to put up a barrier.

Just as I did I saw an arrow try to break it.

I looked over and saw Kikyo standing next to Coach E. a couple hundred yards away.

Coach E. was smiling but Kikyo looked pissed that she had not been able to one catch me off guard and two she wasn't able to break my barrier.

I didn't think she would be though because my happy thought was of one that didn't happen it. It was the thought of marrying Inuyasha that had been running through my head.

I waved at them then went back to my mediating.

I had time in calc to write a song that I figured we would rehearse today at practice.

When we got out of school Inuyasha was waiting in front of his car for me. I ran over to him with a huge smile on my face just because he was mine.

He pulled me into him when I reached him and kissed me deeply.

When we broke apart he took off his leather jacket that he had been wearing and draped it around my shoulders.

"Practice?" I said looking up at him.

"Only a short one." He said and I handed him the paper I had written in calc.

He looked it over then smiled.

"New song?" He said and I nodded eagerly.

He kissed the top of my head and jerked her head towards the car, telling me to get in.

* * *

Inuyasha called everyone from the car and told them to be at the house. By the time we got there the whole gang was there too excluding Ayame.

We walked into the studio and Inuyasha passed around the paper with the new song on it.

"It's called I caught myself." I told them.

"Let's give it a try." Miroku said.

I stood in front of the mic and nodded to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so they could start playing.

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

_Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want_

_You got it, You got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, Hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
When God is my witness_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

_Of you, of you  
You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

_Of you, I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew  
But now I know what I want  
I want  
I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought_

We practiced the song a couple times after the first run through but there was no real reason to. The boys played it perfectly the first time.

"I gotta go." Kouga said as soon as we were done playing.

"Where are you going?" Miroku said.

"Go me a hot date." He said and I snorted but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Me and Sesshomaru have training anyway." Rin said while she yanked on Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him out of the room.

I was going to walk out of the room with everyone else when Inuyasha called me back.

"Hey." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled his cologne.

"No fair, I don't get to smell you." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Sorry," I said then looked at him, and into his eyes.

They looked soft and were searching into my own.

"You're so beautiful." He said to me before capturing me on the lips.

He kissed me passionately and possessively. When he pulled back he left me breathless. He started working on my neck and I heard him mumbling _mine, mine, mine_ softly.

I laughed and rubbed one of his ears.

"Meet me at the park in an hour." He said.

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said as he placed on last kiss on my neck.

I waited awhile before leaving his embrace because I had to make sure I could walk without collapsing.

"Oh and bring you're guitar." He said when I reached the door.

"yeah." I replied as I steadied myself by gabbing onto the door frame.

I walked downstairs and was glad to see Sango and Miroku were still there.

"Can you guys give me a ride?" I asked and Sango just nodded.

"You can take Kira kira." She said and I saw the small cat jump from out of her purse.

"Come one." I said to her as I opened the front door and she ran out.

She was already transformed by the time I turned to face her. I climbed onto her back and grabbed fist fulls of hair in order to keep me from falling off.

She jumped into the air and I tightened my grip on her. It didn't take long at all to get to my house. When I got off Kira kira I gave her a pat on the head before she took off again.

* * *

I walked into my house and went straight to my room. I took a shower and did my hair pulling it back into a bun and letting a few stray hairs but curl and surround my face.

I picked out a green dress that came up to my knees and was spaghetti strap. On my feet I wore black wedges that had ribbons that were to be tied up my legs.

I grabbed my guitar and hopped in my car to head to the park. When I got out of my car Inuyasha was standing next to it.

"Hi." I said and he smiled when he looked me up and down.

"Beautiful, Sexy and mine." He said.

I held the guitar up and he nodded.

"Look this over would you." He said passing me a sheet of paper. He took my free hand and lead me down a certain path.

I was to busy to notice the flowers on the ground but I did notice the candles lighting the walk way that led to Kouga's and Ayame bench.

"Inuyasha what are we doing?" I asked and he placed his finger over my mouth.

"When I say to start playing okay." He told me and I just nodded.

Inuyasha pulled me from behind a tree and peeked around it. Kouga came almost out of nowhere wearing the outfit Ayame and I saw him buy at the mall.

He had on a sky blue long sleeved button down shirt, black dress pants and shiny black shoes.

He stood in front of the bench and a cyclone that was surrounded by leaves appeared faster than the untrained eye could see.

But I did see Ayame when she stopped. Her hair was completely down and she looked so beautiful. Her outfit was simple but the look in her eyes made her look so intense.

Kouga walked over to her and took her hand. I could see Ayame shiver when he did. He lead her to the park bench and started talking.

"Start playing." Inuyasha said and I moved the guitar so I could start playing the song he had given me.

Inuyasha and I moved from behind the tree once Inuyasha started singing.

_She woke from a dream  
Her head was on fire  
Why was he so nervous  
He took her to the park  
She crossed her arms and  
Lowered her eye lids  
_

"I'm not good with words you know that babe." Kouga started. "I'm not too good at showing how I feel either. I'm just not the kind of guy who can give great declaration of love. That's not me and we both know it. But that's not what you deserve so I'm going to try okay."

Ayame just stared at him and I just kept playing while Inuyasha sang.

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight  
I've got a question for you_

_"_Since that first day when I saved you from those birds I knew something was special about you. I didn't accept it maybe because I was too sacred to give it a chance. I was scared that you would notice that I wasn't what you thought I was. But I knew what you were. You are perfect. From the way you walk to the way you smile. I love it that when you're really pissed at me you growl a little and a crease forms on your forehead. Ayame you're the perfect girl for me and I want you to know it so."

Kouga got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

_She'd had no idea  
Started to cry  
She said in a good way  
He took her by the hand  
Walked her back home  
They took the long way_

_"_I know I won't be able to make you happy always. And I know that sometimes I might do something wrong and will buy you flowers with the hopes that everything with be okay. I can't guarantee that times will always be happy and I can't say that I'll always know what to do or say. But I can promise that I will always love you for as long as I live because I know Ayame in my heart that you're the only one for me."

Kouga pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

_Someday somebody's gonna ask you  
A question that you should say yes to  
Once in your life  
Maybe tonight  
Ive got a question for you_

"Ayame Kakazu, will you be my mate?" Kouga asked.

Ayame was crying by now and her voice sounded horse when the word_ Yes_ slipped from her lips.

The whole gang appeared from behind trees and bushes and applauded when Ayame kissed Kouga.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for backing me up." He said while he took the guitar from my hand.

"Anytime." I said as I hugged him.

We walked over to them to congratulate them.

Inuyasha shook Kouga's hand and I hugged Ayame.

When I pulled back from the hug I could tell she was slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked ash she played with her hair.

"I miss my flower." She said and I smiled as I grabbed my purse and opened it.

"You mean the one that looks like this." I said as I held it out to her.

"Oh my goodness Kagome." She said as she gave me another tighter hug then took the flower from my hand.

She turned to Kouga and he took it out of her hands.

He cupped her cheek with one hand while using the other to secure the flower in her hair. He got back down on one knee and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Look!" Rin shouted and we all followed her finger which was pointing to the sky.

I gasp and Inuyasha blinked his eyes in disbelief.

"A lunar rainbow." Ayame breathed as Kouga stood up to stand next to her.

Kouga wrapped buried his nose in her neck and she half laughed half cried.

"I guess they do exist." I said and Inuyasha kissed my forehead.

"I guess they do" He said softly.


	65. Wedding Plans

i am once again without a computer...

im just having a bad week

i'll try to update as soon as possilbe

nd more reviews plz it really does make me update faster

Nisha

* * *

Kouga explained to Ayame how he already went to the elders and got the permission to propose even though they were technically already engaged. Ayame and I decided not to tell everyone how we assumed that Kouga was cheating.

We stayed in the park for awhile and just stared up at the lunar rainbow but after awhile Kouga and Ayame left to be alone.

It wasn't until midnight that Inuyasha said he would take me home.

He took my car keys and grabbed my hand as we headed back to my car.

I went around to the passenger side and got in.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of my hand while he was driving.

He didn't want to look at me but I couldn't think of a reason, well not a good one anyway.

We got to my house and Inuyasha got out of the car and walked over to my side. He pulled me by the waist and kissed me lightly.

"Good night." He said.

I grabbed onto his belt loops with my pinkies and brought his lips down on mine again.

"Can't you stay?" I asked because I missed the feeling of falling asleep in his arms.

"I really can't I have a paper due tomorrow and I didn't even start on it yet." He said and I nodded sadly.

"Hey." He said and I looked up into his eyes. "Tomorrow okay."

I smiled and he smiled that grin that made me weak.

"That's my girl." He said then kissed the top of my head.

I hugged him one last time before he jumped into the air and disappeared.

I rubbed my eye using the back of my hand and walked up the drive way to my house man was I pooped.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I wish it had been me. I wish it was me proposing to Kagome and not Kouga and Ayame.**

**When I went to the jewelry store with Kouga I couldn't help but think what kind of ring Kagome would like. **

**I didn't want to go in the first place but Kouga had asked to borrow some money so he could get a decent enough ring.**

**I had planned to ask Kagome to be my mate that night on the boat but after what happened with Goshinki I decided against it.**

**I could have hurt Kagome, maybe even have killed her. And that told me that I wasn't ready for the responsibility of being her mate.**

**Kagome said that's all she really wanted for her birthday but I was the one thing that I couldn't give her.**

**Her birthday was about a week and a half away so I had to think of something quick.**

Back to me

I woke up the next morning because my home was ringing.

I rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello." I said tiredly.

"HI!" Ayame said.

"Uggh." I mumbled. "To loud."

"Oh sorry." She laughed. "But it's time to start planning."

"Planning for what?" I yawned.

"The wedding of course." Ayame said.

"The wedding, but you only got engaged like ten hours ago." I reasoned as I sat up in bed.

"But the wedding is in a couple of days." Ayame said.

"What?!" I said.

"I don't really need a big wedding, so me and Kouga talked about it and decided to do the wedding this weekend."

"This weekend?" I said incredulously.

"Yup so as my maid of honor, you have a lot of things to do." She said.

"Maid of honor." I repeated.

"Of course Kagome, you're the only one you told me to never give up. And you're the one who told me one day Kouga would have more love for me than he would know how to deal with. So you have to be the maid of honor." Ayame ranted.

"Oh my gosh well thanks." I said.

"Yup." Ayame replied. "So from now until Sunday morning, you're on maid of honor duty."

"What does that entail for today?" I asked.

"Tasting wedding cakes." She said.

"Oh you can count me in." I said with a smile and got of bed then walked over to my bathroom.

"Ok after school then." She said.

"Yup, I'll see you there." I responded and I heard her giggling before I hung up the phone.

"This is going to be a fun couple of days." I said to myself.

* * *

I got to school and laid down on the hood of my car.

I was enjoy the feel of the sun on my skin when I heard Material Girl blasting from a car.

I took off my sunglasses and saw Kikyo's car pulled up a couple of parking spaces away.

She got out of her car and smiled at me.

"At least you upgraded from that Barbie girl shit." I said and she frowned.

Inuyasha appeared from out of nowhere and pulled me off the car in one quick motion then kissed me.

When we pulled apart Kikyo had a grin on her face that kinda freaked me out.

"Are you a material girl Kagome?" She asked. "The only reason you're with Inuyasha is because he buys you nice things, like that sparkly necklace and the shiny ring on your finger."

"Don't forget the boat." Inuyasha said and Kikyo looked like she had been slapped.

"You bought her a boat." She said.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter." Inuyasha said and I smiled.

"Oh and we can't forget the new wardrobe." I added.

Kikyo glared at me but then smiled again.

"You sound like a high class whore." She said and Inuyasha tightened his grip on me but I just brushed it off.

"It's the best whore there is." I said as I lowered by designer sunglasses, grabbed my purse that was high end fashion and walked away with Inuyasha as my seven hundred dollar shoes clicked away.

Things didn't get interesting until study mall. Kouga was all over Ayame just like you thing people who just got engaged would be.

But Ayame was trying to plan the wedding with us girls so it was interesting.

"So I was thinking we could have it at the mountains at sunset." Ayame said but we were kinda busy staring at Kouga as he sucked on her neck.

"Are you guys paying attention?" She said and we nodded in unison.

"Well anyway most of the pack lives in the mountains and when it's where Kouga first asked me out." Ayame went on.

"So tell us our jobs already." Sango said.

"Sango you do invites and presentation. I want you to set it up for the big day. Rin you are in charge of the bachelorette party because I know you'll do me proud. And oh Kagome you do everything else."

"Huh." I said but Ayame had closed her eyes as Kouga started nibbling on her neck harder.

"Ugh I have to get away from this." Sango said and she walked over to the table where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting, with me and Rin not too far behind her.

"I'm surprised she managed to focus as long as she did." Rin said. "As soon as Shessy started kissing me I lose control."

"That was way too much information." Inuyasha said.

"Please I've seen you and Kagome make out before. Now that was way too much information." Rin said and I could feel the blush climbing up my cheeks.

Inuyasha scoffed but I could see a very light blush on his cheeks too.

"After school I have to go wedding cake tasting." I told Inuyasha.

"And I have to go get fitted for a tux." He said.

"Are you the best man?" I asked.

"He said and I quote "Hey mutt you're the best man so you better not screw anything up." "

"Wow nice way to ask." I said.

"But guess who gets to plan the bachelor party." Miroku said. "Ah think of all the pretty girls we'll have to get."

Sango grabbed onto Miroku's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"No I'd rather not think." She said and Miroku started squeaking in pain.

"Well anyway this is going to be a very fun week." Rin said

* * *

Sango had to skip lunch in order to go make the invitations, Miroku and Rin were on the phone the whole time, each making preparations for the party and Inuyasha and I were just sitting around.

"I love weddings." I said.

"How come?" He asked.

"The cake, the dancing and everyone is happy." I answered.

"Then I guess you're really looking forward to this weekend." Inuyasha said.

"Can't wait." I replied.

At Gym Coach E. made me mediate again because I told her I wouldn't be able to come after school.

"You getting better Higurashi but you'd be a lot better if you stopped slacking." She told me.

I parked my butt on the bleachers and mediated the whole period.

After school I met up in the parking lot with Ayame.

"Okay Kagome." She said. "Off to the bakery"

We got into my car and Ayame gave me the directions.

When we got to the bakery we got out of the car and went inside.

Ayame walked up to the counter and told the person behind it that she had called ahead and that we were there to sample wedding cakes.

The person sat us down at a table in the corner and said they would be right back.

"Okay we have to narrow it down to five now and then Kouga's going to stop by and pick which one he likes best." She told me.

"Got it." I said and started to lick my lips as two platters filled with cakes were placed in front of us.

I picked up a slice and started to eat it then spit it right back out.

"Which one was that?" Ayame asked while she took out a pen and pad of paper.

I looked at the card that was placed next to the plate.

"Carrot." I said and Ayame marked it off of the list.

I took another slice of a different cake and shrugged my shoulders.

"Red velvet is okay I guess." I told her.

Ayame ate one then spit it back out.

"Ugh pineapple is out.' She said.

I took the chocolate one and ate it slowly.

"The Fudgy Chocolate with the milk chocolate frosting is to die for." I said while I licked my fingers

She put a check next to it on the list and we moved on.

On the list we ended up with Fudgy Chocolate, Coconut, Lemon, Pumpkin and Red velvet.

"You guys should definitely go with the chocolate." I told Ayame when we were about to walk out of the bakery.

"Depends on what Kouga wants. I don't mind which." She said.

When we stepped outside we saw Kouga on his bike next to my car.  
"Thanks for today." Ayame said after giving me a quick hug then running to jump on the back of Kouga's motorcycle.

I waved to them as they drove off then went to my own car.

I was halfway home when I got a text from Ayame.

_TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL WE GO SHOPPING FOR THE BRIDEMAIDS DRESSES_

I was considering telling her maybe they should postpone the wedding because there wasn't much time to plan it but I knew better and didn't feel like getting my head bitten off.

* * *

I got home and got changed into a tank top and gym shorts. I grabbed my iPod then headed back to my car.

When I got to the park I put on _She's a Manic_ and started running. I smiled broadly because it had been a long time since I had been jogging.

I ran until my legs felt like jelly then I stumbled over to my boulder and laid down on it. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"You know." I heard him say. "It's not very safe to fall asleep in a public place."

I looked up and saw him sitting in his favorite tree right above my boulder.

"Well it's a good thing I have an over protective boyfriend whose part stalker." I said and closed my eyes again.

I felt Inuyasha when he jumped down to stand above me. I didn't open my eyes but I felt him as he lay down next to me then took me in his arms.

"How did the cake tasting go?" He asked.

"Hit and miss." I replied as I turned my body so I head was resting on his chest.

"I got fitted for my tux and I look pretty hot in it if I do say so myself." He told me and I laughed softly.

"Tomorrow we go shopping for our bridesmaids dresses." I told him.

"Make sure you tell them my baby looks hot in red. Like on our anniversary." Inuyasha said then she exhaled loudly. "That was hot."

I smiled and started to rub my nose against his neck.

"I can't get it out of my head." He whispered into my ear softly.

"Mhmm well maybe if you take me home right now I'll put it on for you." I said with my lips close to his ear.

I was only half surprised when Inuyasha threw me over his shoulder and raced over to my car.

When we got to my house I was too tired to hold up my end of the deal so Inuyasha and I just laid on my bed.

Inuyasha was stroking my hair softly while I just kept running my hands over his well toned stomach.

"I'm happy." I said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just because I'm with you." I answered.

"I'm happy too." Inuyasha said and I could tell his was smirking.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Inuyasha moving. Without opening my eyes I grabbed onto him and brought his body close to mine.

"Kagome, I have to go home to get ready." He said.

"Not yet." I mumbled.

"It's almost seven fifteen already." He said but I snuggled up closer to him.

"Just stay until I fall back asleep." I said and he sighed.

"Okay until you're back asleep I'll be here." He said and I curled up to him.

I woke up again because Sota was pounding on my door.

"Kagome"! We're gonna be late." He yelled.

"I'm coming." I yelled.

I rolled out of bed and rushed to get ready. When I was done I ran into the kitchen to get a quick cup of coffee.

I told Sota to get in the car and followed behind him.

I got to school and as soon as I stepped out of my car I was ambushed.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled. "What took you so long?"

"I was uh sleeping." I said.

"There's no time to be sleeping, we have so much to do. Ok later after we get the dresses you and me have to go to the caterers and see what we want on the menu. Sango asked you to go with her to the fabric store and Rin needs your help auditioning people for something."

"Auditioning?" I asked.

"We have to get a move on." Ayame said and then the bell rang.

"Ugh, stupid school." Ayame said.

"Yeah screw learning and getting an education." I replied sarcastically.

Ayame shot me a spine chilling look so after that I said nothing.


	66. More Plans and Preparations

Updated as quick as i could

nd okay so i was going back and reading one of my old chapters and i realized there was a huge chunk missing from it. Reformation in concert was not supposed to end the way it did; without the details.

so if you wanna go back and read it go ahead because i fixed it and it kinda helps make sense of how Kagome woke up the way she did.

Anyway dnt 4 get to REVIEW

Nisha

* * *

School was beyond boring. The only bright side was that Coach. E told me that today would be my last day of mediating.

She told me that since the school year was almost over there was more important things she had to cover.

The weird thing was that I had to be at school at six in the morning tomorrow. I didn't get the chance to ask questions because Ayame said if I didn't get in the parking lot in five minutes I would be kicked out of the wedding.

I ran and made it to my car in about two minutes.

"Okay." Ayame said when I reached her and the other girls. "Now that is here we can go."

"I had to talk to Coach E." I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

"Whatever." Ayame snapped and got into the passenger seat of my car.

"She's a real bridezilla." Rin muttered.

"Well at least it's only for a couple days." Sango added.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Ayame yelled.

"A couple days too long if you ask me." I said then walked over to get behind the wheel.

We got to the bridal shop and started browsing around.

"What colors are we using anyways?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that I look hot in red." I said with a laugh but Ayame gave me this look that made me stop.

"There is no way I'm having my bridesmaids looking hotter than me on my wedding day." She said.

"Someone went from bridezilla to full on crazy." Rin whispered in my ear as she passed by.

"What did you say?" Ayame snapped.

"Nothing." Rin sang as she skipped away.

We searched the racks and eventually Ayame sent us into the dressing rooms to try some things on.

I came out of the dressing room first. I had on a champagne colored dress; it was ankle length but had a split that came up to about mid thigh. It was a strappy dress and had a fair amount of cleavage.

"It's beautiful." Ayame said.

Sango came out next; the dress she was trying on was dark blue. It came up about mid thigh. It only hung of one shoulder because it only had one strap. Around the bottom it had a few rhinestones which reflected off the light and made it look like it was sparkling.

"It's cute." Ayame said.

Rin came out next. Her dress was a dark green. It was a halter dress and came up only to her knees. The bottom bubbled up and swished when Rin moved from side to side.

"It's okay." Ayame said then sent us back into our dressing rooms to try on another round of dresses.

The next dress I tried on was lavender. It was a modest dress and by modest I felt like it was something that my grandma would have worn.

"That's perfect." Ayame said which cause Sango and Rin to come out of their own dressing rooms and then gagged.

"I am not wearing that." Rin said.

"It's uh not bad." Sango said.

"Yeah." I added. "It's retro."

"Hell it's fugly." Rin said and Sango and I tried to hold back our laughter.

"Rin." Ayame started.

"No," Rin said. "Ayame we could go up there wearing a potato sack and it would be better than that. It's going to be your day Ayame everyone's eyes will be on you because it's your day."

Ayame looked unsure for a second but then turned and looked at me.

"I did see a cute red one out front" she said with a smiled.

* * *

Each of us got the red dress in our size and went to go try it on.

I stepped out of my room and looked at a mirror that they had positioned in the corner. The dress was scarlet and a tube dress. It was satin and looked like a ball gown. Around the waist was a sash that had been tied into a bow and the bottom of the dress had been done in a way that made it look like it had layers.

"I feel like Scarlett O'Hara." I said with a smile.

"Well I do declare." Rin said from behind me.

I turned around to look at her and Sango; they looked as great in the dress as I did.

"This is definitely the one." Ayame said

Rin curtsied for awhile before we changed back into our clothes and went to go pay for the dresses. I then had to drop Rin and Sango at Sango's place so they could start delivering the invites.

Ayame and I got to the caterers and went inside. Ayame went to go explain that we were coming to sample foods for the wedding reception and I sat down at a table.

Ayame came and sat down next to me a couple minutes later.

"They should be right out." She said and I nodded.

"So tomorrow, we have to find my wedding dress and then coordinate the walk for you guys down the aisle." Ayame said.

"What do you mean coordinate?" I asked.

"Well I think just walking down the aisle is boring so I want to add a little pizzazz." Ayame said and I started to rub my temples.

A waiter came out and placed a plate in front of me and then another in front of Ayame.

"First we will start with the hors d'oeuvres." He said.

I picked one and ate it.

"That is a California roll." The waiter told me.

"How is it?" Ayame asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay." I answered.

Ayame picked up something and ate it.

"That is a quiche Lorraine, quiche with cheese and ham." The waiter told her and I tried it too.

"That is definitely going on the menu." I said with a smile.

Since Ayame and Kouga had decided to have a buffet, we only had to choose the hors d'oeuvres and the cocktails.

After tasting about twenty different cocktails both Ayame and I were kinda tipsy so we had to call Kouga and Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha walked into the restaurant I stumbled over to him.

"It's Inuyasha!" I told Ayame.

"Kagome." He said. "Why are you drunk at five in the afternoon?"

"WE HAD TO PICK COCKTAILS!" I said a little bit too loud so now everyone was staring at me.

The waiter that had been serving me and Ayame walked over to Inuyasha.

"Sir I thought they would only take a sip but the finished each cocktail." He said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"This is my baby." I slurred as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said and I could tell he was getting embarrassed.

A girl walked by and looked Inuyasha up and down and I growled.

"Watch it!" I said then grabbed a certain part on Inuyasha. "This is where my babies are gonna come from."

Inuyasha's face turned red, Ayame burst out laughing and everyone else looked horrified.

"Yeah, we're gonna go." He said as he grabbed Ayame by her wrist and threw me over his shoulder.

"BYE!" I yelled while we walked out.

Kouga was in front of the restaurant and Ayame ran over to him.

"My future hubby." She said and tried to run over to him but ended up falling.

Kouga started walking over to her and when he was about to help her up she started crying like a two year old.

"Hey mutt what the hell happened?" He asked as he picked Ayame up and put her on his back.

"Apparently they got drunk when they were tasting cocktails." Inuyasha explained.

"I think we should go with the appletinis" I said.

Ayame stopped crying and started playing with Kouga's ears.

"Ugh, me and the missus are going home." He said and I started giggling.

He jumped into the air and I waved.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kouga." I said.

Inuyasha took the keys from me and walked over to my car. He put me inside and fastened my seatbelt then went around getting in the driver's seat.

We rode in silence except for my soft giggling.

When we got to my house Inuyasha got my bag that had my bridesmaids dress in it then went around to get me out of my seat.

He went around the back and landed on my balcony softly.

He pushed the doors opened and threw me on the bed.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**It was just one of those days. I went to go put Kagome's bag in her closet and when I came out I yelp.**

**I had been gone for about two seconds and Kagome somehow had the time to strip down to her bra and panties.**

"**Come here Yasha." She said as she wagged her at me.**

**I went back into her closet and got an oversized football jersey. Then I walked over to her and forced it over her head and pulled her arms through.**

"**No fair." She said.**

**She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me.**

**I could taste all the liquor she had and honestly I felt like I was drinking vodka instead of kissing my girlfriend.**

"**Kagome." I mumbled.**

**Then I felt her body go slack. I pulled back and Kagome flopped back onto her bed.**

**I listened to her breathing and realized she was sleeping.**

**Just one of those days.**

Back to me.

I woke up at four with the worst hang over ever. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran over to the bathroom and made my way to the toilet.

I felt someone hold me hair back and looked up to see Inuyasha standing behind me.

"I hurt." I told him and he nodded.

"You have to meet Coach E. in two hours, so I'm going to let you shower and get you some coffee and aspirin.

I nodded and Inuyasha helped me up. He pulled off the jersey I was wearing then turned the shower on. He helped me in and closed the shower curtain.

I waited until I heard the door close to get out of my bra and underwear. I laid down in the tub and closed my eyes because the light was causing my head to hurt even more.

I guess I fell asleep for a bit because I opened my eyes when I pulled the curtain back a bit I could see Inuyasha looking at me.

"You've been in there for almost thirty minutes." He said and I nodded.

"I'll be out in a few." I said.

He closed the door and I reached up for my towel. I stepped outside and Inuyasha was holding up clothes for me to wear. He walked back over to my room and I changed inside of my closet.

I walked into my room and Inuyasha was waiting on my bed.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

He grabbed me around the waist and walked over to my balcony.

"Here." He said as he dropped two aspirins into my hand.

I swallowed them dry and Inuyasha jumped off the edge of my balcony.

Inuyasha put me in the car and I rested my head on the window.

He stopped by a Starbucks and got me a Grande sized coffee.

I sipped it slowly and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Remind me to never let you get drunk." He said. "You're as bad as Rin."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, you get kinda handsy" Inuyasha said and I knew I was blushing.

"Sorry." I said.

"No apologies just, next time you do that make sure you're sober." He replied with a grin.

We got to the school at five twenty so we knew that we would have to wait for Coach E. Inuyasha took my hand and we walked to the field together. We sat down on the bleachers and Inuyasha pulled me into his lap so he could stroke my hair.

He started singing You are My Sunshine to me which started to make me sleepy again but he forced me to finished the entire cup of coffee he got me.

It seems like Coach E. almost appeared out of nowhere, first she wasn't there next thing I know she was standing in front of Inuyasha and I.

"Ready to go Higurashi!" She yelled and I had to cover my ears because my head started pounding again.

"Yeah." I said and Inuyasha helped me up.

"You gonna watchTakahashi?" She asked Inuyasha.

"No, I have to go home and get ready for school." Inuyasha said and he pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll see you in first period." He said but Coach E. shook her head.

"Nope Higurashi won't be going to classes today." She said.

"None?" I asked and she shook her head again.

"Well except Gym, but I doubt you'll be available to talk." She said.

I looked back at Inuyasha at gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Please explain to Ayame because otherwise she's gonna bite my head off." I said and he nodded.

"See you later." He said then jumped into the air and disappeared.

I turned Coach and tried to steady myself because I was still a little hung over.

"What's first?" I asked.

**Inuyasha pov**

**About two hours later I was back in the school parking lot sitting on the trunk of Kagome's car. I had put up the sound on her stereo pretty loud so everyone could hear Take a look At my Girlfriend by Gym class Hero's.**

**I was thinking about what to get Kagome for her birthday when I felt danger approaching. I jumped up and noticed the cyclone with leaves surrounding it in the distance. I held me ground when Ayame approached me.**

"**INUYASHA!" She yelled even though I was less than three feet away from her.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**Where is that girlfriend of yours?" She spat.**

"**She had that early training with Coach E." I told her.**

"**I don't have time for that damn training because she got me drunk yesterday she wasn't there to help Sango at the fabric store or help Rin audition people." She bellowed causing people to stare at us.**

"**She didn't get you drunk and she had a hang over this morning so you're not the only one that had to deal with that."**

"**A hangover last a couple hours, my wedding however is only going to happen once." Ayame retorted. **

"**Well Ayame she's busy now so what do you want me to do." I asked and a slow creepy smirk appeared on Ayame's face.**

"**Maybe you should help Rin audition people." She said.**

"**People for what?" I asked. **

"**Don't worry about it, just call Rin. She's skipping school to do it now because she had to reschedule. Just meet her at her apartment." Ayame said then stomped off.**

**I sighed and took out my cell phone to call Rin. Kagome's lucky I love her so much otherwise I would have let her take that lashing from Ayame.**

* * *

Back to me

Well in the first two hours that I was with Coach E. I learn how a priestess gets rid of a hangover.

"I want you to concentrate on putting up a barrier." Coach E said so I put one up.

"No I want you to think about putting one up." She said so I let it fall.

"Imagine something is in your mind that you don't want there." She said and I started thinking about things I didn't want in my head.

I remembered when Goshinki was reading my mind and how piss I was and how I just wanted him out.

"You image putting up a barrier around your thoughts." She said and I did that too.

Then a few seconds later the pounding in my head disappeared.

"Whoa." I said and Coach E. nodded.

"Priestesses are pretty lucky, can drink almost all they want and not have to pay the consequences." She said.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to." I said as I thought about how sick I felt this morning.

She nodded her head and I thought about Goshinki for awhile.

"Hey Coach." I said.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Once a demon was reading my mind and then all of a sudden he couldn't read it anymore. Is it possible that I had put a barrier around my thoughts like now?" I asked.

"It's more than possible Higurashi. I strongly believe that's what you did. I told you before you have great spiritual strength and talent. I don't meet any priestess at six in the morning to train." She told me and I smiled broadly.

By the time it had actually reached my period for gym I was exhausted. After I got over my hangover I did seventy laps around the track. After that I had to do a hundred and fifty pushups and pull ups.

Coach told me I had to build but my physical strength so I could be able to build up my spiritual strength. After that Coach had me working on channeling my spiritual energy into my arrows.

Sometimes she would ask for a huge amount to be released and then other times she would ask for just enough to feel like a pinch.

She told me I could take a ten minute break when she noticed it was my gym period. I limped over to the bleachers and collapsed onto them.

I felt so weak. I closed my eyes and put a barrier around me so I wouldn't be bothered. I could feel Inuyasha's demonic energy as he approached and I had to admit I was impressed how my abilities were improving.

He knocked on my barrier and I dropped it.

"Give me a kiss." He said as he reached down and placed his lips on mine.

"I'm too tired." I mumbled into his lips. "Could you just do all the work please?"

Inuyasha squeezed my face so my lips were pursed and kissed me like that.

I laughed and swatted his hand away.

"You owe me okay." He said as he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"What for?" I asked.

"I had to skip first and second period and help Rin audition people." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." He told me and Coach E. blew her whistle.

"Higurashi get your butt back out here." She said and I looked up at Inuyasha.

"Carry me please." I said and he grinned down at me before jumping into the air and landing by Coach E.

"Stop using your boyfriends like a taxi service and work on your mediating." She said when Inuyasha let me down.

I sat down next to her and closed my eyes as I put up a barrier.

I had it up for about a minute before I heard Kikyo bellowing. She stomped over to me and Coach E. her face was red with anger.

"Coach is it true you've been training Kagome since six this morning?" She asked.

"Yeah." I yawned. "And I got the giant coffee cup to prove it."

"I've been working my butt off for two years and you pick her to train." Kikyo said loud enough for everyone was looking at us.

"She has potential." Coach E. said.

"And I don't!" Kikyo yelled.

"Not enough, I guess." I said standing up.

She turned to look at me and you could see the hate in her eyes.

"Bye bye now." I said and on que she stormed off.

I sat back down and went back to my mediating.

* * *

Surprisingly Coach let me go when fifth period was over. I was in the locker room changing back into my regular clothes when Ayame grabbed me.

"Kagome you have to skip calc and go to the fabric store with Sango." She told me.

"But I'm tired." I started but then I saw this fire in Ayame's eyes that told me that I should just shut up.

"Let's go Sango." I said as I picked up my purse and limped to the door.

Only two more days and I wouldn't have to deal with Ayame the bitch.


	67. The Perfect Dress

hi took a little longer than usual because you guys are slacking with the review "_"

but THANK YOU to the people that actually leave some

this chapter is kinda short but i SWEAR that the next chapter will b the ish

nd i'll update as soon as i get 20 reviews

is that asking 4 to much?

o well

read and review plz

Thanisha

o p.s someone asked me to use a song at Kouga's and Ayame's wedding

but the link you sent me didn't work....send it again and I'll try to work it in :)

* * *

Sango and I had to go to the fabric store so we could get the table cloths and then we would have to go to the florist so we could put an order on the flowers.

We got to the fabric store and looked at a couple of them before picking up a scarlet one that had flowers embroidered into it. The wedding's main colors were scarlet and a chocolate brown color, I didn't think they would go together at first but they actually went along pretty nicely.

We got about ten of each and paid for them.

"We have to make sure the centerpieces go with the table cloths." Sango said.

"Sango, I'm so tired right now I would think purple and green match." I yawned.

"They do on Barney." She replied as we got in my car and headed off to the florist.

When we walked inside I was hit with an intense heat.

"They keep it warm for the flowers." Sango said while she started to look around and I shredded my jacket.

"Pick fast because all I want to do it go home and make out with my pillow before we have to pick out the dress." I told her and sat down in a chair in the corner.

Sango walked off and I closed my eyes.

I fell asleep for maybe a second and a half before Ayame called me.

"Hello." I yawned.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Picking out the centerpieces." I said.

"Really because it sounded like you were sitting in a chair and sleeping while Sango picked them out." She said and I stood up.

"Where are you?" I asked as I looked out of the store's front window.

"Does that matter?" She asked.

"Well you made me skip class to go pick these things out when you just could have if you're skipping class too." I told her.

"I'm at school but I knew your laziness would get the better of you." She retorted and at the moment I was wondering if I could get away with murder.

"Did you get your lazy butt up yet?" She asked.

I mean really I think I could, Kouga might miss Ayame a little bit but I'm sure he'd get over it. Inuyasha and I would probably have to live the rest of our lives on the run but he had enough money to make things easier.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled which snapped back to reality leaving treacherous plot in the dust.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you up yet?" She asked.

"I can't hear you." I said as I made some crinkling noises with a wrapper I found in my pocket.

I hung up the phone and turned it on silent.

I walked over to Sango who was talking to the florist.

"I still haven't found a good one yet." She told me.

I exhaled loudly walked to the back picked up a vase then walked back over to them and placed it on the counter.

"We'll take ten of these." I said.

The vase was filled with red and brown calla lilies. They were long stemmed and stood in a very tall vase. Around the vase was a red and brown ribbon tied into a very beautiful bow.

I ignored Ayame's call and turned my phone off as the florist rung us up.

"The flowers with be delivered early Sunday morning." She said and I nodded.

Sango picked up her phone and instantly held it away from her ear.

I could hear the yelling and rolled my eyes.

"Apparently Ayame says that turning off your phone won't make her go away." Sango said as she passed me the phone.

"A girl can dream." I said. "Well actually a girl can hope because you people won't let me sleep long enough to dream."

Sango rolled her eyes now and got into the passenger seat of my car.

I took the phone from her and held it up to one of my car's speakers. I put in my The Ting Tings CD's and cranked up Shut Up and Let Me Go.

Sango started giggling as I held up the phone next to the speaker until Ayame finally hung up.

"Now that, that's over." I said passing Sango back her phone I headed back to my house.

I was almost home when Rin called me.

"Hello." I said.

"Yeah, I think you should really get to Aki's bridal shop now." She said.

"I'm tired tell Ayame I'm going home to take an hour nap." I replied.

"No Kagome, you should _really _get here NOW." She said.

"Why!" I barked.

"Because Ayame kidnapped your guitar and said if you're not here in five minutes the only thing that will be left is a pile of toothpicks." Rin said and I did a very illegal u-turn.

* * *

I ran into the bridal shop and searched for Ayame.

I saw her sitting down next to Rin on a couch.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GUITAR!" I said with my fist balled up and my spiritual energy surrounding me.

"Calm down, it's out your house." Ayame said and both Rin and I looked shocked.

"I lied to Rin to get you here." She said and Sango started laughing behind me.

"I wonder if you would have come as fast if it was Inuyasha she had hostage." Sango laughed and Rin joined in.

Slowly my aura started to fade but I was still pretty pissed.

"I'm sorry." Ayame said "But I really need my maid of honor's help with picking out the dress."

My anger slowly faded away and I nodded my head.

"Then let's get to looking." Rin said as she clapped her hand together.

We walked around the small bridal shop and searched through the racks.

"So Ayame." Rin said. "Are you nervous?"

"I guess so but who wouldn't be." She said.

"Are you really happy about it?" Sango asked. "I mean you really think you're ready? You guys are only going to be seniors."

"I've been waiting for this as long as I can remember Sango, so yeah I think I'm ready."

"Well you better be." Rin added. "Because just like Shessy and Yasha, Kouga mates for life."

"I know." Ayame said while she examined a dress closely.

"I think it's great." I said. "I wish Inuyasha and I would be mates already."

I didn't know what I said until I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"Really Kagome?" Sango said.

"Well yeah I mean I love him." I said.

"I know what you mean." Rin sighed. "It'll be a long time before I get Shessy to settle down. He has a problem with the age difference."

"It's only what? Five years?" I asked.

"Exactly." She said as she took a wedding dress and threw it over her arm. "But he wants to wait until I'm done with college."

"At least you have a time frame." Sango said. "Miroku is such a womanizer I doubt getting him to settle down will be easy."

"Well I don't know about that but let's just be happy for Ayame." I said.

"Thank you Kagome." She said and I nodded.

The only reason I had said it was because she looked like she was going to kill someone if the conversation didn't get back to her as being the center o f it.

We sent Ayame into the dressing room with a couple of dresses to try on.

When she came out to show us the first one we all erupted with laughter. The dress had on puffy sleeves that looked with they had shoulder pads, on top it was embroidered with beads and sequence and the bottom of the dress poofed out and was probably five feet in diameter.

"So that's no." She laughed.

"It's a hell no." I said through tears and Ayame waddled back to the dressing room.

The dress she came out wearing later was much better.

It was more form fitting; it was silk or satin and hugged her curves. It was a halter top and had a very low droop in the neckline.

"I can't walk down the aisle looking like a prostitute." She said and Sango and Rin giggled away.

"You don't look like a prostitute." I said.

"Yeah," Rin went on. "More like a high class street walker."

And Sango burst out laughing. Ayame flicked them both off and went back to the dressing room.

The next dress was a huge improvement.

It had off the shoulder sleeves and had a decent amount of cleavage. It had a chapel train which Ayame held up so she wouldn't trip over it. It had a draped bodice and a lace-up back.

"How do you like this one?" She asked.

"It's better." Sango said.

"But it doesn't scream Ayame." Rin added and Ayame nodded.

She came back out again with a new one on. This one was strapless with an empire waist and a lot of beaded details on it.

"BLAH!" Rin said and Ayame went right back into the dressing room.

The next one had a lace and ruffle skirt that made Ayame look with a swan with ruffled feathers.

"Yeah that's just horrible." Sango said.

"It reminds me of the time I ripped up Sota's favorite shirt because he threw my doll out the car window." I added and Ayame waltzed back to the dressing room.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" I asked.

"I don't know but me and Shessy have practice tonight so I hope it's not much longer." Rin said.

"You have everything planned for the party tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Everything is ready." She answered with a smile.

Ayame cleared her throat so we could notice her presence and we all gasped when we turned to look at her.

The dress was strapless; it had a sheer fabric over satin and flared at the waist. Its bodice was directly under Ayame's chest and was beaded with lace. It also had a train that was just brushing the floor.

"Oh my goodness." I gasped.

"How do you like it?" Ayame asked.

"It's amazing." Sango said.

"You look so beautiful." Rin told her.

Ayame looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She pulled the pigtails down so her hair flowed down to her shoulders.

She twirled in a circle and smiled.

"That's the one." I said while I admired Ayame because for a second she looked like and angel.

"Kagome I need you and Inuyasha to write a song for the wedding and it has to be done by Sunday." She said then disappeared back into the dressing room.

Well so much for being an angel.

"Ayame you want me to write you a song in a day and a half. Plus I didn't even get much sleep today." I said when she came back dressed in her regular clothes.

"You've written most in less. You wrote Misery Business in ten minutes." She told her and approached the counter to pay for the dress.

"That's because Kikyo was being a bitch and inspired me." I replied.

"Well I really need this Kagome." She said. "I want Kouga and my wedding song to be original and never heard of. I want it to be just for us."

"I never wrote a song for someone else I mean except for Inuyasha and my dad." I said.

"And now me and Kouga, because I swear Kagome if I have to dance to a song and people start singing along because they know it already I will kill someone." She said as her eye twitched a little.

"Uh." I muttered.

"Please Kagome." She added. "Just imagine it's for you and Inuyasha. I mean it won't be but if imaging helps then knock yourself out."

I resisted the urge to put Ayame in a full Nelson.

Sango and Rin helped Ayame pick out a veil and tiara.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to catch some zzz's before I had to drop everyone home.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled. "Let's go."

* * *

After dropping everyone off, I went home. I lazily climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room. I was five steps away from the bed when my legs just gave out and I hit the floor.

I was about to start crying when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful golden eyes looking at me.

"Hi baby." Inuyasha said.

"Baby." I repeated as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He laid us both down on the bed but neither of us let go of each other.

"How was the dress shopping?" He asked.

"It was good, we found the perfect dress." I told him.

"That's great." He said and nuzzled his nose against my neck causing me to shiver.

"We have to write a song." I yawned.

"What for?" He asked as he started to kiss me.

"For the wedding." I mumbled under his lips. "Ayame wants something original."

"I only write songs for my baby." He said and I smiled under his kiss.

"I told her." I explained as he started working on my neck. "She said we can pretend we're writing it for each other if that helps."

"How thoughtful." He said and I sighed in pleasure when he started nibbling on my neck.

"Babe I really need some sleep." I yawned and Inuyasha sighed.

"Mhmm kay baby. Go to sleep." He said.

Inuyasha started humming softly and I started to drift of to sleep.

"I like the tune." I said and he kept humming.

"I've been living with a shadow overhead," I sang along to Inuyasha's tune.

"I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed."

I tried to think of more but my brain was maxxed out so I fell into a very deep sleep.


	68. The Party of All Parties

GOSHHHH. This took forever to write. This chapter is going to go down as one of the longest I've ever written. YAWN. it's one in the morning and i'm tired lol. Anway the song Inuyasha and Kagome are in the process of making is called Way Back Into Love if you want to listen to it was they work on it. You don't hve to though in fact i'd prefer if you just read the lyrics first.

One thing the end of the bachelor party was inspired by an House episode I saw. If you want to see what Miroku's trick looks like type in House lights a shot glass tower in youtube. After you read this chapter first of course.

OK so I'm going to let you read now but first THANKS for all the reviews on the last chapter, it was pretty short and not much happened but you guys still were able to leave almost 30 reviews. That makes for a happy Nisha.

So this chapter in my opinion is jammed full with awesomeness( unless you aren't the kind of person who just likes to have fun then yu might have an issue with a couple things that go down) but still i think you guys will like it anyway.

I know i'm totally pushing it but im going to ask for 35 reviews. This chapter is so damn long im pretty sure you'll have at least one thing to say

Ty in advance

Nisha

p.s.

plz dont be mad about all the fun that they have ;)

* * *

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he shook me softly.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha looking at me as he chewed on his "meds"

"Morning babe." He said with a grin.

"Good morning." I replied and sat up slowly. My body was still pretty sore from all the work I had done with Coach E.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.

"The pain to go away." I said and Inuyasha smirked.

"I think we can arrange that." He said while he leaned in to kiss me.

He first kissed me on the lips, and then worked his way down to my neck, after leaving a couple hickeys he kissed from my shoulder to my finger tips on one arm and then did the other.

I was enjoying the special treatment until Ayame burst into my bedroom. Inuyasha was so shocked he fell off the bed and I jolted up in surprise.

"Ayame what the hell?" I yelled.

"You and Inuyasha can make out later, did you guys start on the song yet." She said.

"No!" Inuyasha barked.

"Calm down." I snapped then turned to Ayame.

"The song will be done before the wedding tomorrow." I said and she eyed Inuyasha.

"Fine but lover boy over here has to help set up for the reception so say goodbye." She said.

"I ain't going anywhere." Inuyasha said. "How do you expect us to work on the song? Tonight is Kouga's bachelor party I won't have time later."

"Make time." Ayame said before she walked out of the room.

"How the hell did she get in here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't ask questions." I told him.

He laid back on the bed and I straddled his waist.

"How about we make time right now." I said while I leaned down and kissed him.

"NOW INUYASHA!" We heard Ayame yell.

Inuyasha mumbled more than a few cuss words before flipping us so I was under him.

"Later babe." He said with a quick kiss then left by using the balcony.

_I've been lonely for so long_

_

* * *

_I stayed in bed for another hour and half before getting up.

I walked into the kitchen and screamed a little when I saw Rin and Sango sitting at the dining room table.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Eating." Rin answered and bit into her sandwich.

"How did you guys get in?" I asked.

"Sota and your mom let us in before they left." Sango said.

"Well why are you here?" I questioned and took a seat next to Rin.

"Not much to do until tonight." She answered.

"I have to show the boys how to arrange the tables for the reception but that's about it." Sango said.

"Shouldn't you be there already, Inuyasha already left." I said.

"I have time." She answered and I nodded. "Send Inuyasha back as fast as you can, we have to write a song for her royal highness."

"Yup." She said and walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later, Rin do I need anything for tonight."

"Just your dancing shoes." Rin said and winked at the both of us.

Sango left and I made myself something to eat.

I was eating my waffles when Ayame walked in.

"How the hell do you keep getting in here?" I asked.

"The back door was open." She said.

"No it wasn't." I replied.

"It is now." She said and I didn't even bother to ask what she did to my back door.

"Kagome, the only thing you have to do now is guard this with your life." She said and handed me a little black box.

I opened it and saw a wedding band.

"It's Kouga's ring for tomorrow. Seriously Kagome I want you to guard this with your life. If you have to choose between living and this ring I want you to choose the ring." Ayame said and behind her Rin did the crazy motion by using her finger to make air circles around her ear.

"Rin just because you're behind me doesn't mean I can't see you." Ayame said and Rin jumped back in surprise.

"I'll guard it as best as I can Ma'am." I said and put a small barrier around the black box.

Rin giggled and I smiled.

"I'm warning you." Ayame said. "I've been waiting for tomorrow since I was a little girl."

"I know." I said and brushed past her and walked to my room.

_Trapped in the past,_

_I just can't seem to move on_

_

* * *

_I was surprised to see Inuyasha laying on my bed when I walked back into my room. I ran and jumped onto the bed so that I was straddling him again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I went AWOL for setting up the reception." He told me.

"Let's work on this song before we get down to the good stuff." I said and got off of him.

"What have you got so far?" He asked while sitting up.

"Hum that tune again, the one you were humming last night." I told him.

Inuyasha started humming and I sang what I had came up with so far.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been __sleeping__ with a cloud above my __bed__  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

"That's great." Inuyasha said.

"Well it's your turn, have you thought of anything." I asked.

**Inuyasha pov**

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday**_

**I sang and Kagome smiled broadly.**

"**I think they go well together." She said and I nodded.**

"**Well get more when it comes to us." She added.**

"**Then can we get to the good stuff now." I asked and pulled her on top of me.**

**I started kissing her neck slowly when Rin came in.**

"**DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Can't a guy make out with his girlfriend anymore?"**

"**Hi Rin." Kagome said coolly and rolled over so she wasn't on top of me anymore.**

"**Yasha where's Shessy?" Rin asked.**

"**He's helping the others." I told her.**

"**You should be helping too." She said.**

"**I have a hot girlfriend to kiss and a song to write. My schedule for the day is full." I told her.**

"**Can you believe that this time tomorrow, Kouga and Ayame will be mates." Rin said.**

"**Mates." I mumbled and rolled over so Rin and Kagome couldn't see my face.**

_**I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

"**Rin Inuyasha and I really gotta work on the song." Kagome said and I could tell her voice was unsteady.**

"**Say no more." Rin said and stood up to leave. "I'll see you guys later, Kagome the fun starts at six."**

**Rin left and Kagome took out her music notebook. She wrote down what we already had and I sung her the two new verses I just that of.**

"**Now we need the chorus." She said and I hummed the tune hoping to just let the words flood to us.**

"_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_**." Kagome sang.**

"_**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_**." I went on.**

"_**Oh oh oh."**_** Kagome sang and I smiled.**

"**God I love your voice." I told her and she blushed lightly.**

"_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs" **_**Kagome went on and I just listen to her beautiful voice.**

"_**I know that it's out there, There's got to be something for my soul somewhere" **_**She finished and wrote it down on the paper.**

**I opened my mouth to start singing but Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's bedroom.**

"**Where the hell were you?" Kouga asked and I looked around the room for effect.**

"**Here." I said simply.**

"**While we were lugging around all of those damn tables and chairs." Kouga said.**

"**You're the one who wanted to marry her." I said.**

"**And you're my best man; you're supposed to be helping me." He retorted.**

"**Suppose being the operative word." I replied. "You future bride is making me and Kagome write a song."**

"**Better hurry up." Miroku said. "Because the bachelor party starts in about two hours and no girls allowed. Sorry Kagome."**

**She waved her hand dismissively and walked towards her bathroom. She waited until she was out of the boys view but not mine to take off her shirt.**

**I could only see her back as she walked away and my eyes were drawn to my name that was tattooed on her lower back.**

**Lil Inu twitched and Kagome closed the door to the bathroom. Seconds later I heard the shower turn on.**

"**You okay Takahashi?" Kouga asked and I got snapped back to reality.**

"**Yeah, I'll meet you guys okay." I said.**

"**Your place at six." Miroku said and they all left Kagome's room.**

**I walked over to the bathroom and sat down next to the door.**

"_**I've been looking for someone to **__**shed**__** some light, Not somebody just to get me through the night." **_**I sang through the door.**

**Kagome started humming the tune and I closed my eyes and sang the next verse.**

"_**I could use some direction, And I'm open to your suggestions"**_

**We sung the chorus together but then Kagome went on to sing more.**

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

**I smiled when she came out of the bathroom and stood up to kiss her.**

**She pulled back and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the edge of it and looked at me. By the way she was looking at me I knew something was wrong.**

"**What's wrong babe?" I asked her and she shook her head.**

"**You love me." She said but it sounded more like a question.**

"**You know that." I told her.**

"**Do I." She said again with the upward inflection which made it sound like a question.**

"**Yes," I said and walked over to sit down next to her.**

**I tried to put my arm around her but she stood up and walked away.**

"**Kagome?" I said.**

"**I really want to be happy for Ayame and Kouga but it's hard. I want it to be us; I want tomorrow to be our day. And I know I sound a little selfish right now but it doesn't seem fair."**

**I got up and wrapped my arms around her, trying to console her but she broke the embrace and walked back over to her bed.**

"**I know we haven't been dating long but I want that. I want to be mates because I know there is no one I will ever love as much as I love you now." She ranted.**

"**Kagome, we'll become mates when we're ready." I told her.**

"**I'm ready!" She almost shouted at me.**

"**I'm not!" I yelled back and instantly regretted it because Kagome look like I had slapped her.**

"**I mean." I started but Kagome raised her hand to silence me.**

"**It's fine; I mean what did I expect we haven't been dating for long. Why would you be ready so quickly? A couple months ago you didn't even know who I was." She said and I see the tears forming in her eyes.**

**I was about to approach her when she put up a barrier just around her body.**

"**You can go, have fun tonight." She said and walked over to the bathroom with the barrier still up.**

**She closed the door; I could hear her soft cries. I walked to the bathroom door and placed my hand on it. I felt like I was so far from Kagome even through there was only about three inches of wood in between us.**

**I opened my mouth so say something but nothing came out.**

**I walked over to the balcony and jumped off of it. I walked down Kagome's street with my fist balled up. I hit the very first tree I saw and it got ripped out of the ground then fell over.**

**My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at it. It was a text from Kagome:**

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation**_

"**Damn it!" I said and knocked another tree over.**

**

* * *

**Back to me.

After Inuyasha left I went back to bed and took a short nap. Rin came into my room and woke me up, telling me that I had to get ready for the bachelorette party.

"But first," Rin said. "You have to sign this wavier."

"Waiver?" I said and took it from her hands.

I started to read it over.

No cheating agreement.

_What happens tonight at the bachelor and bachelorette party of Kouga Matsuno and Ayame Kakazu is of no concern to the member of the opposite sex. Licking, touching, grinding, fondling, groping, caressing, teasing, stroking, squeezing, rubbing, massaging, nuzzling, petting, clutching, ticking, and smooching (not to be confused with kissing) are allowed. Tonight everyone acts as a free agent and will pay no penalties tomorrow. One's partner cannot become upset about anything that happens tonight and is not allowed to question about what did and did not happen. Kissing on the lips and having sex with someone other than your partner is strictly forbidden. But all in all we just want everyone to have fun._

_Written by Rin Noto and Miroku Tsujitani_

And below there was a place for me and Inuyasha to sign.

"You expect me to sign this." I said.

"Come on Kagome it gives you the chance to take a night off from your relationship, and no consequences." She said and I eyed her for a moment before reaching for a pen from off my nightstand and signing it.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I thought.

"Ok now get ready for dinner and I'll be back in twenty I have to get the boys signatures." She said and left the room.

I went to my closet and picked out something simple. A pair of black slacks, a turquoise tunic tube to and black wedges.

I applied make up then went down stairs to see Ayame and Sango all dressed up and sitting in my living room with two other girls I didn't recognize.

"Uh Hey," I said.

"Kagome these are my cousins." Ayame said. "They're bridesmaids too."

"Hi." I said as I shook their hands.

"That's Chiyo and Natsuko." She said.

"Did you see that waiver?" Sango said and when I turned to look at her I noticed that her face was bright red.

"Yeah, Rin made me sign it." I told her.

"Miroku better not be doing anything that was on that long list of things we could do." She said.

"I'm pretty sure he's the reason that the list was so long." Ayame replied.

"I swear I'll kill him if he cheats on me!" Sango said.

"He won't technically be cheating since you signed the waiver." I said and Sango stared at me with a death glare.

Rin waltzed in with a smile on her face.

"Time for dinner!" She yelled and we walked towards the door.

When we got out side they was a limo waiting for us in front of my house.

"Compliments for Shessy." Rin said. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

Everyone took off towards the limo except for me who took my time. I climbed in and closed the door.

I rested my head on the window and tried not to think of Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I can't believe Kagome signed the waiver. I didn't want to fondle, tickle, tease or do anything else on that damn list with anyone but her.**

**Kouga was hesitant to sign it to but then Miroku gave him some bull shit talk about how he would do it if he loved Ayame and wanted his wedding values to actually have meaning.**

**Which made absolutely no sense but he went on to say that Kouga was going to commit to be with only Ayame forever but he said if his commitment the day after the wedding was like the commitment the day before it would mean nothing. So he reasoned that if Kouga loved Ayame and wanted the marriage to work he would have to be a complete pig the day before the wedding.**

**And somehow Kouga believed him.**

**Just before we were about to leave Miroku handed me my credit card.**

"**How the hell did you get this?" I said and snatched it from him.**

"**Hey you're the best man, I only thought it would be fit for you to foot the bill." He said and I looked over at Sesshomaru.**

"**Don't get mad when you see the bill." I told him and he growled slightly.**

**When we went outside there was a huge hummer limo waiting for us.**

"**And so it begins." I muttered as I followed behind Ginta and Hakkaku who were groomsmen too.**

Back to Me

We had finished dinner and were about to enjoy some champagne when Rin shouted Speech from the maid of Honor.

Ayame and the others smiled at me and I stood up slowly.

"A toast to the bride who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask for it." I said referring to Ayame's bitchiness "I hope your wedding day is perfect and your marriage is all that you dreamed"

The other clapped and took a sip of their drinks.

"My turn." Rin said standing up. "To the times we've had and the times to come, Drink your wine, vodka, and rum. Make sure this evening is filled with things wild, before your stomach is filled with a child."

Ayame almost spit out her wine and the rest of us laughed then finished our drinks.

"We should be heading home now." Chiyo said.

"Yeah, let me just get the check." Rin said and I sighed.

At first I thought that Rin would plan some crazy evening but it turned out that she only planned dinner. I was pretty happy because I only wanted to go home and sleep.

Rin came back and got her purse.

"We can go now." She said and the rest of us stood up to leave.

We walked out to the limo and got in.

The others talked in the car while I stared at the window listened to the soft music the diver had playing. We got to Chiyo and Natsuko's house first.

We waved goodbye and waited until they got inside their house before pulling away.

"I'm ready to go home." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Rin said. "The party is just getting started."

As soon as she finished talking Popular by The Veronica's started blasting from the limo's radio.

Rin, Sango and Ayame all took their hair done from their ponytail, bun and pigtails they had them in and shook their hair wildly to get it to look like the sexy kind of messy.

Rin hopped over so she was sitting next to me and moved her fingers through my hair so it was sexy messy too.

"Changing time." She said and tossed us all bags.

I opened my bag and looked at the clothes that were in there.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**After dinner Miroku had the driver drop off Ginta and Hakkaku home. I thought the night was over before it started but I should have known better because it's Miroku.**

**We arrived at an empty football field and Miroku made us all get out of the car.**

"**Miroku what the hell is this?" I asked.**

"**Exercise, we need to get the blood pumping before we have the real fun." He said.**

**He walked behind the bleachers and came back holding four shoulder pads and gave us each one.**

"**What are we playing against ourselves?" I asked and shoved it over my head.**

"**No, we're playing against them." Miroku pointed and the lights for the field turned on revealing eight very buff guys on the other side of the field.**

"**Four against eight." Kouga said.**

"**It hardly seems fair." I said with a grin.**

"**For them." Sesshomaru smirked and we started walking towards the middle of the field.**

(A/N this song is American Cowboy by Jada)

Back to Me

_I'm here to control your life, go in and outta your life  
Maybe just raise up the price and drive you crazy  
I'm here to control your life, go in and outta your life  
And if I give you a slice, I'll drive you crazy_

We walked into the place Rin had taken us and every guy in the joint was staring at us. We were at a Rodeo Bar and Rin wanted us to look the part.

_And everything that you like  
We'll do it my way  
And everything that I like  
Will stay the same way  
And if you're willin' to pay  
I'll let you change me  
For one day baby, baby, baby, baby_

We each had on different colored Cow boy's hat. Mine was red, Sango's purple, Ayame's Blue and Rin's was silver. Our shirts matched each of our hats, they were checkered and rolled up and tied so they only thing they were covering was our chest and barely that because Rin popped off the first few button so we couldn't close it.

We had on daisy duke shorts that hardly covered our asses and were frayed at the bottom. Lastly we all boots to match our outfits. Rin tried to play these boots are made for walking when we were in the limo but we wouldn't let her.

_I know  
You know  
I'm sexy  
What would you do, would you sacrifice it all for me?  
How would you like if I woo yeah  
I need an all American cowboy  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah oh I'm too much for you boy_

"Let's go." Rin said as she snapped her fingers and walked towards the bar.

"I need four shots of tequila now." She said and slapped her hand down on the counter.

_I ain't in here snappin fo' sho', you can ask all these guys  
When my booty clap it's a go!  
And you'll see somethin so nice  
Your jealous girlfriend can't faze me  
Ain't my fault you can't control your lady_

The bar tender handed Rin the drinks and she passed them out.

"Bottoms up." Sango said and we all drink the shot.

"Four more!" Rin shouted and before I knew it I had another filled glass in my hand and Sango cried bottoms us again.

_And everything that you like  
We'll do it my way  
And everything that I like  
Will stay the same way  
And if you're willin' to pay  
I'll let you change me  
For one day baby, baby, baby, baby _

"So." Rin said "Whose taking the bull first" as she pointed as I stared in awe at the mechanical bull in the center of the room.

"The bride's going first." Sango said and Ayame approached the large ring.

She stepped inside and got on the bull. She tipped her hat to a man who then flipped the switch and the bull game to life.

She gripped the handle as it bucked and swerved around. She held on for a good minute which I have to say I was in impressed with considering how much the bull was moving.

Thankfully though she didn't get thrown off to bad and was able to hand on her feet.

"Me next!" Sango said and went into the ring as Ayame was leaving.

Rin both us all another shot while we watch Sango trying to stay on the bull as it moved around crazily.

She lasted about the same amount of time as Ayame but didn't land as gracefully. She bounced right back up though and walked over to us.

"You have to try it." She said to me.

"Nope," Rin said. "Me first."

I know  
You know  
I'm sexy  
What would you do, would you sacrifice it all for me?  
How would you like if I woo yeah  
I need an all American cowboy  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah oh I'm too much for you boy

Rin sat down on the bull and when it started bucking she started laughing. Everyone was shocked by her giggling but the guys in the bar started cheering.

"Look guys no hands." She said and threw her hands in the air.

I had no idea how she was holding on without hands but she was doing it and the bull started going crazier but she still kept her hands in the air.

The guys in the bar we going crazy and all moaned in disappoint when Rin got off.

"Show's over boys." She said and winked at a group of guys who were staring at her with their mouths open.

"Your turn Kagome." They all said.

"If I'm going I'm going to need another shot." I said and Rin got one for me.

I drank it fast and adjusted my clothes before heading into the ring.

I tipped my hat at the guys and he flipped the switch.

(Let me be your cowboy  
I wanna be your cowboy)  
Hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my Jada to it  
Watch how I game it  
I can fake it but you'll still like it  
Max out your pocket  
And if you wanna rock it  
Add my name to your house title  
Baby I don't settle for little

The bull was going crazy and I was gripping the handle tight. The working out with Coach E. kinda helped too because I was using my thigh muscles to hold onto the bull.

It continued to buck which was jerking me every which way and finally I decided to try something else. I started moving my body with the bull instead of just trying to hold on.

I closed my eyes so I could just feel and was getting the hang of it. When the bull bucked so did I, and when it bounced up and down I did too. The bull tipped backwards and I let me whole body go slack and drape over the back of the bull.

_I know  
You know  
I'm sexy  
What would you do, would you sacrifice it all for me?  
How would you like if I oooh yeah  
I need an all American cowboy_

_I know  
You know  
I'm sexy  
What would you do, would you sacrifice it all for me?  
How would you like if I oooh yeah  
I need an all American cowboy_

_I know  
You know  
I'm sexy  
What would you do, would you sacrifice it all for me?  
How would you like if I oooh yeah  
I need an all American cowboy_

It wasn't until the bull stopped moving did I notice the bar had gone quiet.

I sat up and opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"Uhm." I said as I got off the bull and every man in the club starting screaming like fricking animals.

I walked over to the girls and took a shot out of Rin's hand.

"Was I good or something?" I asked and swallowed down the shot.

"Good?" Sango said incredulously.

"Kagome I'm pretty sure every guy in here as a boner." Rin giggled.

I blushed and Ayame laughed.

"Once you and Inuyasha become mates, I'll be surprised if you ever leave the bedroom."She said and my smiled faded.

Rin seeing this and knowing I would not want to talk about it, past around one last round of shots.

"To the next place we go!" She said and we all headed for the door but not before the men in the bar begged us to stay.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I got rid of a lot of my anger by beating the crap out of the other football team. Our team one 48-16. We shook their hands and headed back to the limo. We were pretty muddy so I won't be surprised if they charged my card to have the limo detailed.**

"**Where to next monk?" I asked.**

"**You'll just have to wait and see Inuyasha." He said.**

"**I footed the bill for the whole damn night so either you can tell or I can call my credit card company and ask them." I snapped.**

"**Fine Inuyasha, I think after all that exercise we all just need to relax a bit." He said and I knew he won't tell me more so I didn't push it.**

**We pulled up in front of the next place and got out. When we walked inside the only thing I was women wearing a geisha outfits.**

"**Why hello Monk Miroku, welcome back." She said and bowed her head a little.**

"**Akemi, it's nice to be back." Miroku said and gave her a hug while squeezing on her butt.**

**Well it was on the list of things that were allowed.**

"**We'll have to get you to the showers, my girls don't like dealing with dirty boys." She said and winked at Kouga.**

**She went to a closet and got four towels and robes.**

"**Follow me." She said.**

**We walked behind her and she led us to the shower room.**

"**Any special request Miroku?" She asked.**

"**Haru for this one." He said pointing to Sesshomaru. "Kotone, for the wolf and Masumi for the one with the dog ears."**

**I growled but said nothing.**

"**And for you?" She asked.**

"**Send me Mai, Kasumi, and Honoka." He said with a smirk.**

"**Only three?" She asked and I was staring at her in disbelief. **

**What the hell did she mean **_**only**_**?**

"**I have a girlfriend now and though I may love her I am only a man who knows not to push the limits." Miroku said and she nodded.**

"**You can use your usual rooms." She said and left us alone.**

"**Miroku." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Yes." Miroku replied.**

"**You sicken me." Sesshomaru said and then walked into one of the shower stalls.**

**I started laughing like crazy and walked over to my own stall.**

**I closed the door behind me and dropped my dirty clothes on the floor. I turned on the shower and put it so that it was scalding hot.**

**I rubbed the dirt off my skin and thought about Kagome. She told me to have fun but how could I since we weren't talking.**

**I spent a long time in the shower and waited until I was the last one to leave. When I opened my door I was shocked to see a girl standing there waiting for me.**

"**Are you Inuyasha?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, you Masumi?" I asked and she nodded.**

**I looked her up and down.**

**She had long black hair that reached down her back. She had huge brown eyes and her chest was pretty impressive.**

**I wonder if Miroku choose her for me because she reminded him of Kagome.**

"**Let's go." She said and took my hand.**

**She led me down a long hallway of rooms and finally stopped at one. She opened the door with a key that was around her neck and pushed the door open slightly.**

"**Welcome to my lair." She said and I stepped inside.**

**The room was only lit with candles and incense was burning.**

"**Lay down." She said **

**I took off my robe and wrapped the towel I was given around my waist before laying down.**

**I closed my eyes and a few moments passed before I felt oil being poured on my back.**

**Masumi massaged the oil into my skin and I kept my eyes closed.**

"**Don't be so tense." She said and I tried to relax.**

**She ran her hands up and down my back and continued to massage me.**

"**Just try to enjoy yourself." She said barely louder than a whisper.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

We were in the limo when Rin pulled out a long piece of paper from her pocket.

"Tonight girls." She said. "We're going on a scavenger hunt."

She passed around the list and I looked at some of the things we would have to accomplish. It was going to be a long night.

Rin had given us each new shirts.

Ayame's shirt said Buy Me a shot, I'm tying the Knot.

While the rest of our shirts said Bride's Bitches.

I laughed and put on my shirt just as we pulled up to a night clubs called FLINGS.

"Okay guys," Rin said when we got out of the limo. "We're on a mission, let's go."

We walked to the bar and each took one shot.

"Okay so who's first?" Rin said and I looked at the list.

"I'll go." I said.

1) Have A Guy Serenade You.

I walked up to a group of guys and stood in front of one. He had short black hair, brown eyes and a cute smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey," He said and looked at my shirt. "You a bridesmaid?"

"Maid of honor." I corrected. And his friends slowly started to walk away.

"You girls having fun?" He asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said looking back at my friends who were trying to pretend they hadn't been staring at me a few seconds ago.

"But I'm still kinda sad." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My friends getting married. I wish I could too."I told him.

"You barely look 17." He said.

"I turn next week." I said with a smile.

"Well then you have plenty of time." He said and wrapped an arm around my waist. I jumped a little because I hadn't been expecting it but then relaxed a bit.

"So I won't get married soon, I can live with that." I said. "But do you know what I always wanted."

"What's that?" He asked.

I pulled on his shirt so his ear was close to my moth and whispered into his ear.

"A guy to serenade me." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kagome." I answered.

"_Oh Kagome_." He sang. "_Beautiful Kagome_. _With big chocolate eyes and sexy killer thighs beautiful Kagome."_

I smiled and he winked.

"Have fun tonight." He said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I walked back to my friends and took the list from Rin.

With a pen I had in my pocket I checked off number one.

"Where's Sango?" I asked.

"She's working on number two." Ayame pointed towards the dance floor.

2) Have A Guy Give You A Condom.

Sango was dancing with some guy and grinding her ass onto him.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"Grinding is allowed." Rin giggled.

Sango moved her body on this stranger like she was a professional dancer.

She turned around so that she was now face to face with the mystery man and started moving so their hips were grinding together.

Sango press her mouth to the guy's ear and whispered something.

The guy fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He passed something to Sango and whispered something back into her ear.

She gave him a dazzling smile and walked back over to us.

"He thinks I'm going to meet him as his place." She as he watched the guy leave the club.

"Well did you get the goods?" Rin asked and Sango held up a yellow condom.

"I think its banana flavored." She said with a shudder and passed it to Rin who pocketed it.

"My turn" Rin said after she checked off number two.

3)Have A Guy Give You His Underwear/Boxers.

Rin walked away from us and up to a random guy. She pulled him by his hand and led him to the bathroom.

A minute later she came back holding a pair of Scooby Doo boxers.

"How did you get it so quick?" I asked.

"I just asked nicely." Rin said with a wink and checked off three.

"Now this one has to be Ayame she said and let us look at it.

4) Kiss A Guy With The Same Name As The Groom.

"We have to find someone named Kouga." Sango said.

"Well we better get looking." Rin said and we split up.

I went up to a number of guys asking if their name was Kouga.

I heard someone call me and looked over my shoulder Rin was waving at me.

"We found one." She said and I ran over to her.

"Your name's Kouga right?" Sango said and he nodded.

"Spell it." Rin said.

"K-O-G-A" He spelled.

"Closed enough." I replied. What were the odds we would find someone else tonight with the same spelling that our Kouga had.

"Go ahead Ayame." Rin said.

"Kissing isn't allowed." She said.

"But smooching is." Rin reminded.

"What's the difference?" She asked and Rin looked at the Koga.

"Do you know the difference?" She asked.

"Uh sure." He shrugged.

"Go ahead." Rin said and he grabbed Ayame by her waist to bring her closer to him.

He pecked her on the lips a few times before he started placing light kisses on her neck then pulled back.

"Good job." Rin said and marked off number four. "Kissing requires moving lip action."

"LATER KOGA!" She said and pulled us all back towards the bar.

"Kagome, your turn." She said and I looked at the list.

5) Order A Blow Job Shot From A Bartender (Yell out your order for others to hear).

"Hey!" I screamed so the bar tender was looking at me. "I NEED A BLOW JOB SHOT."

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy and I hit the counter for emphasis.

He slid down the shot and I turned back to the girls.

"Oooh Whip cream." I said and licked off the some that got on my finger. "What now."

"Now Sango has to drink it from in-between a guy's legs." Rin said

6) Drink A Blow Job Shot Between A Guy's Legs.

Sango looked horrified as Rin took the shot from me and handed it to Sango.

Sango walked across the club to a group of guys who was sitting down. She started flirting with one and soon she placed the glass between his legs. She got on her knees and used her teeth to grab the glass and throw the shot back.

She smiled at the guy as she walked away. Rin checked it off and we looked at the next number.

7) Do A Body Shot Off A Guy.

Rin asked the bar tender for a shot, a slice of lime and some salt.

He gave it to her and she gave me the list to hold. We walked behind her and she approached a guy who was sitting down.

He was a fox demon. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi cutie" Rin said.

"Hey sexy.' He said and Rin giggled.

"I need to do a body shot off a hot guy. Do you mind?" She said and he shrugged.

"I love when cute girls lick stuff off me." He answered and took off his shirt.

Rin sprinkled the salt onto his chest and put the lime wedge in his mouth. He took the shot from Rin and she winked at the rest of us.

She licked off the salt from his navel to his Pecs threw back the shot and then took the wedge from his mouth using her lips. He tried to kiss Rin but she pushed him off.

"Sorry." Rin said as she took the wedge out of her mouth. "No kissing allowed."

And we walked away from him each with a huge smile on our faces.

"You guys want to go to a new club." Rin asked and I nodded.

I could only do so many embarrassing things in one place.

We walked out to the limo and left Flings with fond memories.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I got off the table and put my robe back on. Masumi had left the room and I was ready to leave too. I opened my door and looked down the hallway. Kouga and Sesshomaru were standing in front of their own doors.**

"**Where the hell is that monk?" I asked.**

"**He's in his room, apparently he isn't done yet." Kouga said.**

"**The hell he aint." I said and walked over to Miroku's room.**

**I kicked the door open and jumped back in disgust.**

"**Miroku what the hell." I yelled.**

**Miroku was laying down on the massage table, one of the girls was straddling him and massaging his shoulders and the other two were making out while Miroku had a hand on each of their butts.**

**In the background I could hear I kissed a girl by Katy Perry playing.**

"**What?" Miroku asked "The song came on and the music moved them."**

**Sesshomaru peeked into the room and looked as disgusted as I felt.**

**Kouga had a goofy look on his face and gave Miroku a thumbs up.**

"**Thank you ladies." Miroku said and girls left.**

**Miroku put on his robe and walked over to a closet that was in the room.**

**He pulled out four suit cover bags and gave us each one.**

"**Change and then meet in the limo." He said then closed the door to his room.**

**I went back to my room and opened the bag, in it was a tuxedo.**

**I put it on and went outside. I was looking at my reflection in the limo's window and fixing my bow tie.**

**I turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Kouga who were wearing the exact same thing.**

"**Is the wedding tonight?" Kouga asked.**

"**No men," Miroku said as he approached us.**

**His tux looked like ours except he also had a cape around his neck and was walking with a cane. Its handle was sliver and looked like a skeleton's head. **

"**We are going somewhere very up scale and we have to look our best." He said and got into the limo.**

"**What are the odds this place is actually upscale?" I asked Sesshomaru.**

"**Zero." He said and got into the limo too.**

**We pulled up to this place that looked like a warehouse. Miroku led the way inside and stopped right in front of the door.**

"**Gentlemen, welcome to Satin's paradise."**

**Correction it wasn't a warehouse it was more like a whorehouse.**

**Women were walking around wearing almost nothing and the room was misty from all the smoke.**

"**Our room is in the back fellas." Miroku said.**

**Miroku opened a door and flipped the switch and one light turned on and showed the other thing that was in the room.**

**A poker table with four chair.**

**Miroku took off his cape and took a seat at the table.**

"**Shall we." He said and we walked over to the table.**

**Miroku started to shuffle the deck casino style when a girl came in. The only thing she had on was a bra and a g-string.**

"**Four single malt scotches" He said and she nodded.**

**He went over to one of the corners in the room and came back with a box in hand.**

**He sent the box down on the middle of the table and opened it up. He took out a cigar and lit it; he held it in his mouth and grinned at us.**

"**Gentleman." He said with a gesture of his hand.**

**We each took one and lit it up.**

"**This is the only way to live." He commented when the waitress came back and leaned over so her chest was in his face as she put a drink down in front of him.**

**He tapped her on the ass before she left and closed the door.**

"**Now, let's play poker." Miroku said as he picked up his cards off the table.**

"**Prepare to lose guys, Sesshomaru has the best poker face." I tell them and laugh at Sesshomaru's whose face as always is showing no emotion.**

**I fingered my cigar and shook it a little so the ash would fall.**

**Sesshomaru dropped some chips and I looked at me cards.**

**I had four of a kind.**

"**I call." I said and dropped some chips in.**

"**I fold." Kouga said and dropped his cards.**

"**I'll rise." Miroku said and dropped two one hundred dollar chips. Sesshomaru raised another five hundred and I called.**

"**Whatcha got?" Miroku asked.**

"**Four of a kind." I said dropping my sevens on the table.**

"**I got a straight flush." He said and started to reach for the chips but was stopped by Sesshomaru.**

"**Royal flush." He said dropped his own cards revealing cards from the ten of spades to its ace.**

"**What I'd tell you about the poker face." I said and he collected his chips.**

**Kouga took a swig of his scotch and dealt the new hand.**

"**Come men; give me a chance to earn home honeymoon money." He said.**

"**You better **_**earn**_** it." I said.**

"**So Kouga are you frightened?" Miroku asked.**

"**No why would I be?" He asked.**

"**I don't you maybe because your pledging to only have sex with one women your whole life." Miroku said.**

"**Unlike you Kouga isn't a sex addict." I said but Kouga's face was kinda like he was going into shock.**

"**I'm only going to have sex with one girl." He repeated.**

"**Well duh, you already knew that you'd mate with someone for life." I replied.**

"**Still I mean, at least I had options to who that one person would be now that I've already picked it seems like such a…I don't even know." He said.**

**I walked over to the door and stuck my head out.**

"**Can we get more alcohol in here, we got a groom who's getting cold feet." I shouted.**

**

* * *

**Back To Me

8) Have Someone Tattoo Your Butt With A Funny Saying (Use a pen).

"What does it say?" Ayame asked me as I leaned over to see what the man she had chosen to write on her butt had written.

"Never marry a man for his money." I read. "You'll have to earn every penny."

Rin giggled and checked off the list. "Your turn again Kagome."

9) Have A Guy Give You A Picture Of His Girlfriend.

I walked around this new club Rin had taken us to which was called Foreplay.

I walked up to a guy and started talking to him.

He said he liked my shirt and I smiled.

When we were in the limo Rin had given us each new shirts.

Mine had a thought bubble on it and said I'm the out of control one. Rin's said I'm the rebellious one, Sango's said tame and Ayame's said witty.

"You're out of control?" He said and I nodded.

"If I had meet you a couple months earlier I would want to see how out of control but I have a girlfriend."

"Great." I let slip and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I mean." I went on. "Do you have a picture of her?"

He pulled out his wallet and showed me her picture. She was pretty and looked nice.

"Can I have it?" I asked and now he was looking at me like I'm insane.

"I just want it to remember how lucky this girl is because she has you." I lied and he smiled.

"Sure, I guess it won't do any harm.' He said. "And if we ever break up."

But I cut him off. "If the universe wants us together we will be."

I winked at him and walked back over to the girls.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Well Sango is doing eleven." Rin pointed towards the dance floor and I saw Sango dancing with someone that was old enough to be my grandpa.

11) Find the oldest guy in the place and ask him for a dance

12) Get the bartender to laugh at something

"And I already did twelve." Rin said. "I asked him why did the monkey fall out of the tree."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it died." Rin said and she burst out laughing. I joined her in laughing because she was just so damn crazy

"Then it's my turn." Ayame said.

13) Yell out loud at the count of three "Why Am I Getting Married!"

"Good," I said "Because only you can do."

Ayame sat down on a bar stool as Sango came back.

"I feel so dirty, that old man doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Sango shuddered.

"One." Rin said.

"Two." I went on.

"THREE" Sango said and Ayame smirked before yelling.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone in the club stopped for a second and Ayame started fake crying. Sango went over to go "console" her and I checked off number thirteen.

14) Make a cute guy to chip in for the wedding

So I walk up to a guy who's staring at Ayame who's still fake crying and put on my saddest eyes.

"See my friend there is getting married soon," I said and paused then acted like I was trying not to cry. "But she doesn't have much of a budget. So I was hoping maybe you could chip in a bit.

He and all of his friends opened up their wallets.

I walked away with almost four hundred dollars.

15) Have a bachelor buy you a shot

"Hey you!" Rin yelled at some guy who was talking to a girl.

"Buy me a shot." She said and flashed him her million dollar smile.

The guy left the girl in the dust and bought Rin a shot. She downed it and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. "You can go away now."

He looked disappointed but walked away anyway.

16) Kiss a bald man's head

"Ayame." I said and she instantly stopped fake crying. "Gotta kiss a bald guys head."

She stood up and called the bar tender over. She leaned over the counter and kissed him on the head.

16) Get a piggy back ride from a stranger

"Let's all do the next one." Rin said.

"I need a ride outta here." She said and a guy walked up to her.

"You need a ride home sweetheart?" He asked.

"No just out of the club." She said and hopped onto his back. "Oh and my friends needs rides too."

"Hey guys." He said and a couple of his friends came over.

I jumped onto one of their back and they started walking out of the club.

"You guys skipped my turn." Sango said.

"Well you can have the next one." Rin said and passed me the list so I could pass it to Sango. I read it and started laughing like crazy.

17) Ask a cute guy for hemorrhoid cream

"I don't want that one." She said. "I keep getting the sucky ones."

"It's your turn." Ayame said and the boys set us down in front of the limo.

We got into the limo and waited for Sango. The guy that had given her a piggy back ride was standing in front of her and smiling.

"So." Sango said. "Do you have any hemorrhoid cream because mine are flaring up."

He looked horrified and we pulled Sango into the limo before he could say anything.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**  
**Kouga was pretty drunk now. Miroku took advantage of this and won all of Kouga's money. Sesshomaru took advantage of Miroku being Miroku and won all of his money.**

**I was throwing back my fourth scotch, my suit jacket was sitting on the back of my chair, my sleeves had been rolled up and I let my tie hang around my neck.**

"**I love Ayame"! Kouga said randomly and I walked over to him.**

"**Monk I'm going to take the wolf to get some air. Sober up before we got to the next place."**

**I helped Kouga up and we walked out of the room.**

**Well I walked, he sort of stumbled. **

**Every girl in the place was trying to touch us as we walked out and I tried to act nice but all the touching was getting on my nerves.**

**Someone pinched my butt but when I turned around to look no one was looking at me. We finally got outside and sat down on the curb.**

"**I love Ayame." Kouga slurred and I slapped him.**

"**What the hell was that for?" He asked.**

"**Drunk Kouga is annoying." I said and he started breathing deeply.**

**I could tell he was starting to sober up.**

"**You think you're ready for becoming mates?" I asked.**

"**It's not something you can prepare for" Kouga said. "I think that it's more like you work together to make each other happy and just you know make it work."**

"**And if you're already happy?" I asked barely louder than a whisper.**

"**What's holding you back?" He asked and I couldn't answer him.**

**The door to the club opened I turned around just in time to see Miroku saying goodbye to a group of girls and Sesshomaru walking in front of them rolling his eyes.**

"**You sober enough?" Miroku asked as he walked over to us and I noticed that he had a red lipstick mark on his neck.**

"**No kissing." I said pointing towards it.**

"**That was nuzzling her lipstick just got on me." He replied and opened the limo door.**

"**To the night club we go." He said and we got into the limo.**

**We pulled up to some night club called Hot and Heavy, or H&H**

**Miroku led the way and we walked in. My eyes scanned the club and fell on one girl.**

**Me and you by Cassie was playing and she was giving someone a lap dance.**

**Her back was facing me but the way she was moving her hips were mesmerizing.**

**She placed her hand on the person and acted as though she was grinding into them. From where I was her ass looked perfect. Lil Inu was going crazy and I was trying to remain calm.**

"**Takahashi, you okay." Kouga asked and I mumbled something.**

**I looked down at little Inu who was getting harder by the second.**

"**You traitor." I mumbled. The only person who should be making him this way was Kagome.**

**Mystery girl arched her back so the she was closer to the lucky recipient of her dance.**

**But she was about to turn around and I was eager to see how she looked.**

**She turned so her ass was facing however was getting the dance and so her front was facing me. She threw her hair back so I could see her face and time froze.**

**Kagome was the mysterious person. Little Inu wasn't a traitor so that relieved me but then I realized what was going on. Kagome, my Kagome was giving someone a lap dance.**

**Someone that wasn't me.**

**I watched Kagome as she ran her hands up and down her beautiful body. Her shirt had been pulled up so I could see her stomach, the top of her shirt had been ripped and from where I was standing I could see her beautiful chest. She had on shorts that showed off those sexy thighs of hers and those long legs that looked like they went on forever.**

**And I was lost in desire. I wanted her so bad right now and then anger exploded from me. My blood began to boil. I felt like my skin was on fire. I couldn't see the guy's face who was getting the lap dance but I saw his skinny little arms as they moved in the air and outline Kagome's body.**

"**Takahashi?" Kouga said as he tried to touch me and I growled.**

**He arm almost touched me but I jumped before it could land on me. I landed in front of Kagome and she looked shocked to see me. Her body went stiff and she just stared like she had been caught cheating on me. Fuck the waiver I was about to beat the dudes ass who had been enjoy the view of Kagome's body.**

"**Inuyasha." Kagome said but I growled which shut her up.**

**I pulled her towards me and finally set my eyes on the person who had been enjoying my Kagome.**

"**Rin." I said when I saw Rin sitting down and staring at me.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

18) Do a lap dance for one of your friends.

"Hi Yasha." Rin said with a smile.

"Kagome was giving you a lap dance?" Inuyasha said and Rin smiled.

"I thought it would be funny to see how the boys react." She said and Inuyasha looked around.

Everyone's eyes were on us most likely because just a few moments ago it looked like some girl on girl action was about to go down.

I put a barrier around my hand causing Inuyasha to let go.

He looked at me and I could see in his eyes what he wanted to say.

_Sorry Kagome but I thought you were dancing like a whore on a man who just met even though we're dating._

We both stared down at my hand and looked at the discoloration that was starting to show. Inuyasha had grabbed me so hard my arm was bruised.

I turned my head away because I couldn't look at him now.

Behind the sadness in his eyes was fire and whenever he looked at me like that my knees went weak.

So what? He caught my fake show for Rin and got turned on.

What was I going to do with him; it wasn't my fault because if it had been up to me we would have mated by now.

"Miroku, Rin said. "I told you we were coming her so you shouldn't come."

"I thought you'd be gone by now." He said.

Ayame and Sango came back with the drinks we had ordered but I felt too sick to down alcohol now.

"We can go." Miroku said.

"Nope we're fine with leaving." Rin said and drank back her shot. "And Shessy."

"Yes Rin." He said as she approached him.

"Promise me you'll get a couple of lap dances tonight." She giggled and the rest of us stared at her like she was crazy.

"I don't want one." He said and Rin wrapped her arms around him.

"But promise." She said.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Just one." She insisted

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and Rin smiled.

"Have fun." Ayame said after giving Kouga a quick kiss.

Sango looked like she was going to choke Miroku because he had lip stick on his shirt collar Miroku tried to reason with her, saying she signed the contract but she just walked out.

I looked at Inuyasha and regretted it. The sadness in his eyes was going, leaving only fiery passion.

He took his time looking at my body up and down. When he reached my face his expression softened.

I didn't bother to try and read his expression this time. I turned and walked out of the club without another thought.

We were standing in front of the club and the limo came around. We got in and Rin sighed.

"You guys up for more of the list?" She asked.

"We started this." I said.

"So we're going to finish it." Ayame answered with a smile.

"Then let's go driver."Rin yelled and we left H&H.

We got to the next club and I immediately went to the bar.

"Give me three blow job shots." I said and the bar tender slid the drinks down my way.

I drink them back to back and started to feel a little better.

"It's my turn" Sango said and we checked the list.

19) Find a guy to show you his belly button

Sango went off looking for a guy while I threw back another shot.

"Come on Kagome." Ayame said. "We were having fun."

"Until he showed up." I replied.

"What going on between you two?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Kagome." Ayame pushed.

"Nothing." I said again and that's exactly what the problem was.

Sango came back and I was happy to get some of the attention off me.

20)Ask the guy with the largest muscles if you can feel them.

Rin went in search of the man with the largest muscles in the club and I rubbed my temples trying to relieve the stress from my brain.

Rin returned and checkered off number 20 and Ayame started looking for someone to do twenty one.

21) Find a cute guy with a tattoo and kiss the tattoo

The guy next to us at the bar had a tattoo on his arm and Ayame started talking to him.

A few seconds later she kissed the tattoo that was on his upper arm and Rin checked it off.

"Okay, Rin said. "I'm going to do the next one just so we can get a smile out of Kagome."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said and walked over to the other side of the room.

Rin was standing against the wall and just looking around. The guy next to her smiled and she smiled back but then her face went blank.

"Oh," Rin said. "Oh,oh my." She was moving her body in a weird way too.

"Oh my, oh my god." She moaned.

I snatched the list from Sango and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

22) Pretend like your having an orgasm while next to a cute guy

"Oh my god." Rin moaned again and started acting like she was grinding into something. "Ahhh that feels so good."

I started laughing while the guy who was standing next to her expression changed.

"Right there." She mumbled as she thrusted her hips upward. "Right there feels so good."

She closed her eyes and started to bit her lip which made me laughing hysterically. The man next to her was now staring in wonder and shock.

Ayame and Sango were laughing too but we were trying to keep it down so no one would notice us.

"Oh my god baby." Rin moaned loudly. "Harder."

Rin started moving her body like she was having a seizure and I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"Faster." Rin moaned and her movements now were out of control. "BABY!" she finally called out as she threw her head back and started panting as she calmed down.

She slowly opened her eyes and winked at the guy who had been watching the whole show then she skipped back over to us.

"Fun." She said with a smiled and I wiped away the tears.

"Thanks for the laugh.' I said.

"Anytime." She replied.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**After what happened with Kagome I wasn't in the mood to dance. So I sat in a booth at the back of the club.**

**Girls kept coming up to me and asking to dance I was tired of politely saying no. So when the last girl came up I told her I had AIDS so her and her friends would just leave me the fuck alone.**

**Sesshomaru came and sat down next to me.**

"**Inuyasha." He began but I cut him off.**

"**Don't bother." I said.**

"**You know that something has to be done," He said and I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**You got any suggestions." I asked.**

"**No." He answered honestly. **

"**Well then, leave me alone."I said and he went to get something from the bar.**

**I looked at my watch it was just past midnight. I had been out for six hours and I was ready to go home.**

**Miroku was dancing with two different girls on the dance floor and Kouga was dancing with someone too.**

**Why the hell did I have to grab her so hard? Her arm was bruised where I grabbed her. Probably hurt like hell but she didn't even cry out. I just had to growl at her like some kind of rabid dog.**

**What the hell was wrong with me?**

**Kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru approached me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**We're going home." Kouga said and you could tell he didn't want to.**

"**Well it is past midnight and you do have a wedding tomorrow." Miroku said.**

"**Let's just go." Sesshomaru said and he led the way.**

**We went outside and got in the limo. I was happy the night was over I just wanted to get home and sleep.**

**When we got to my house for some reason Miroku and Kouga got out of the limo too.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked.**

"**What are you talking about? Can't a friend go into another friend's home?" Miroku said and I scoffed.**

**I walked up to the door and unlocked it. The house was completely dark. I could have sworn that I had left at least one light on.**

**When Miroku closed the door and flipped the switch I should have known.**

**

* * *

**Back to me

The night was awesome. After Rin performance I was happy again and back in the mood for some fun. We finished the list at last and ended with Ayame doing the last two.

59) Hump an inanimate object and sing "It's my bachelorette party and I can hump if I want to" (to the tune of It's My Party and I Can Cry If I Want To"

And

60) Have a white t-shirt for the bride to be and a marker and have her get 50 phone numbers from guys on the shirt

"Let me borrow that shirt if I ever dump Miroku." Sango said and we laughed.

We were at Rin's place. The party wasn't through though because we were drinking vodka.

"I really liked thirty four." I said.

34) Lightly spank a cute guy saying, "Do you want another?"

"That guy was looking at you like you escaped from the psych ward." Ayame laughed.

"The guy that mooned us was pretty cute." Rin giggled.

45) Have a guy moon the bachelorette part

"If Sesshomaru was here he'd probably kill the dude." I said and Rin rolled her eyes.

She turned the radio up real loud and started dancing.

I tried to stand up but fell right back down. I was a little more that wasted.

After about twenty minutes we heard loud knocking on the door.

I stumbled over and opened it. Two police officers were looking at me.

"Can I help you." I said slowly because I didn't want them to hear my slur.

"We got a complaint about the music." One said as he poked his head into the door to see Rin dancing in the living room.

"Have you girl been drinking tonight." The other one asked.

"Uh no." I lied and both of them walked into the apartment.

"How old are you girls?" One asked. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked pretty young to be a cop.

None of us said anything and the cops looked around.

The other one who had blond hair and green eyes walked over to Ayame.

"You look like trouble." He said.

"Excuse me." Ayame said.

"Have you been a bad girl?" He asked and my eyes got huge. There was no way that Rin would.

"What's your name?" Ayame asked.

"Officer FeelGood." He said and almost immediately he ripped off his pants revealing a man thong and started dancing to the music.

Ayame and Sango screamed and giggled while Rin smiled.

"You didn't." I said to Rin.

"You were busy when I was auditioning, So Yasha helped." Rin said.

"Inuyasha helped you pick strippers." I said incredulously.

Before she could answer the other stripper grabbed me by my arm and pushed me into a chair.

"Can't forget about you." He said and ripped off his shirt showing off his well worked on chest.

I looked around him to stare at Rin who was giving me the thumbs up.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**So instead of our regular lights coming on disco lights came on, and a fog machine got flipped on too. **

**My house was filled with guys from school and strippers. There were strip poles and even a cat walk.**

"**Come on." Miroku said and we followed behind him.**

**Seventeen forever by Metro station was playing and the crowd split like the red sea in Miroku's wake.**

**The boys were giving him pat on the back and smiling like crazy.**

**Miroku led Kouga over to the dining room table. There was a long line of shots that eventually led to a tower of shots that probably had been made of about five hundred shot glasses.**

"**This is your finally goodbye to the single life." Miroku said.**

**He picked up a bottle that had paper sticking out of it and lit a lit the paper on fire.  
**

**He threw it in the air and caught it in the other hand. Then he threw it in the air again and caught it behind his back. Finally he switched it back to the other hand and held it above the first shot before he lite it on fire.**

**The fire spread to the second shot and then the third and worked its way to the tower. Each level caught fire until it reached the top level.**

**Miroku lifted the top glass and poured it into another cup.**

"**Have fun while you can." He told Kouga and passed him the cup.**

**Kouga held his hand over the cup so the fire would go out then he drunk the shot.**

**Everyone cheered and Miroku waited until everyone quieted down.**

"**Ok we have lovely entertainment." He said. "Now don't be cheap tippers boys, these ladies are all very important to me."**

**The girls cheered and someone turned the music up louder.**

**I walked around and said hi to a couple of people. When I reached the kitchen I realized there was a sundae bar.**

**Behind the counter was a stripper. She took some of the ice cream and put it on her finger then fed it to me.**

"**Taste like vodka." I said.**

"**Yup." She smiled. "We also have rum, whiskey, gin, brandy and tequila."**

**I wasn't even gonna ask how Miroku got alcohol flavored ice cream.**

"**Gin." I said and she scooped it into a bowl. She drizzled caramel onto it and dropped a cherry on top.**

"**Here you go sexy." She said and I smiled as I took it.**

"**Thanks." I said.**

**I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch which had been pushed all the way against the wall.**

**I was just enjoying my ice cream when a stripped straddled my waist.**

"**You wanna lap dance?" She asked and images of Kagome's lap dance flooded my mind.**

"**I'm fine thanks." I said and she just shrugged her shoulder before walking away.**

**The ice cream was good and I could find myself getting drunk off it.**

"**Body shots!" Someone yelled and I could see a line forming behind Kouga.**

**He licked the salt off of a strippers stomach and used his mouth to get the shot glass what was between her breast then got the lime out of her mouth by using his own and sucked on it.**

**Sesshomaru sat down next to me with his own ice cream.**

"**What kind is that?" I asked it looked like chocolate but I knew better.**

"**Whiskey." He said and his spoon to picked up a huge helping.**

"**You." He said to stripper that was walking by.**

"**Yes cutie." She said as she got closer and Sesshomaru just pointed to his lap.**

**She climbed on and started grinding into him.**

"**You have to do something about Kagome." He said.**

"**I want to be her mate but I don't feel like I'm ready." I told him.**

"**Well she certainly thinks she is." He said paying no attention to the stripper that was still in his lap.**

"**She thinks but she doesn't even know how serious it means to be mates." I said and noticed the stripper was working harder trying to get noticed.**

"**I think you're just frightened as usual." Sesshomaru said and the stripper turned around so she could start grinding her ass on Sesshomaru's dick.**

**She turned to look at him and it's as if we both read her mind.**

"**It's not him." I started.**

"**It's you. Only one person can succeed at catching his attention." Sesshomaru said I held back a laugh.**

**Same for me, only one person made lil Inu jumped.**

**She turned her head and went back to working hoping to be that one person but she wouldn't succeed.**

"**I don't feel comfortable talking about this while she tries to give you a hard on." I said and stood up.**

"**I'm crashing. Have fun." I said.**

"**Make sure you tell Rin I kept my promise." Sesshomaru said as he pushed the stripper off of him like she was a trash.**

**I nodded and went up the stairs to my room.**

**I'd find some way to make Kagome know how much I loved her.**

**

* * *

**Back to me

I woke up with a hangover but then I used what Coach E. thought me to get rid of it.

I sat up and realized I had a cop's hat on my head.

"Morning sleepy head."Rin said and I turned around to see her in the kitchen.

"Hi." I said.

"You got a hangover?" She asked.

"Not anymore." I said and walked over to her.

"Pancakes." She asked and held up a plate.

"Yes please."I said and she put four on my plate then drowned it in syrup.

The door bell rang and Ayame started whining.

"To loud." She mumbled and I laughed.

Rin went to go get it and I walked over to Ayame.

"Let me try something." I said and sat down next to her.

I placed both of my hands on her temples and tried to put a barrier around her thoughts.

"Oh my god." She said. "How did you."

"Coach E. thought me." I replied, cutting her off.

"What happened?" Sango grumbled.

"Kagome just got rid of my hangover." Ayame said.

"Me next." Sango pleaded and I laughed.

I walked over to her and did the same thing I did for Ayame. A few seconds later Sango sat up.

"That's amazing." She said.

"I try." I giggled.

"Delivery for you Kagome." Rin said and placed a box of chocolates on the table in front of me.

I started eating the chocolate. Inuyasha knows how much I love chocolate and probably sent them to apologize.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"I'm guessing." Ayame answered. "He was acting crazy last night."

"The card say enjoy." Rin said as she held up a vase of roses and I dropped the box of chocolate.

"What's wrong Kagome? Sango asked.

"Inuyasha knows I hate Roses." I said.

"What kind of person hates roses?" Ayame asked and suddenly my stomach started to hurt.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried out in pain, I felt like my guts were gonna exploded.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"My stomach!" I yelled and fell to my knees. "It burns."

"Call 911." Rin told Ayame and pulled me into her arms.

I couldn't stay in them though because I was writhing in pain.

"Sango call Inuyasha and tell him to met us at the hospital." Rin said and that's the last thing I remember before slipping out of consciousness due to the pain.


	69. Horrible Beginnings & Beautiful Endings

Ok i do have to say thank you for all of the review but guys yu have to calm down

the threats about updating used to be funny but now they're just scary lol

But seriously guys i update as soon as I can.

I'm going out of town for a few days so i wont be able to update that fast but try not to get mad :)

o and this chapter kinda has a soundtrack lol

there are to parts where i think some songs will go great with it so if you see the note to listen to the song give it a try cuz it sets a mood.

At the end Inuyasha's and Kagome's song is called Sky by Joshua Radin And Ingrid Michaelson (which i thought was funny because i used their separate songs for both Inuyasha and Kagome but anywho...

nd the wedding song is Way back Into love

DNT 4get to review

o nd thanks for the song Far longer than Forever, Cassandra :)

* * *

(A/N listen to Breath by Anna Nalick for this part of Kagome's pov)

It was one of those out of body experiences. I could hear what was going on around me but I couldn't even blink if I wanted to.

I heard the doctors shouting orders, I could hear Sango and Ayame crying and Rin trying to be strong until the boys showed up.

I heard when Inuyasha burst in. I heard his yelling and suddenly he stopped and I had a feeling his eyes had just fell on me. Then I heard screaming and Sesshomaru having to hold him back.

I heard his voice and it sounded like he was on the brink of tears. I wanted to tell him that I'd be fine but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. The searing pain that had been in my stomach now just made me feel numb.

I felt like I would never feel happy again, like this was the end. And if it was there was no way I would let it end like this.

I used even ounce of my strength and all my spiritual energy to just open my eyes. I scanned the room and saw Inuyasha staring right back into my eyes.

I couldn't speak but I could tell from the way his expression changed that he knew what I wanted to say.

_I love you._

And his eyes said it right back through tears.

I closed my eyes as I felt the single tear that ran down my cheek.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**When Kagome closed her eyes I collapsed. Sesshomaru tried to pull me up but my legs were like jelly. Nurses came and pushed us all into the waiting room. The girls were crying and Miroku and Kouga tried to calm them down.**

**Sesshomaru was trying to console me and Rin at the same time but I knew it was hard for him so I just let him go and hold Rin while she sobbed loudly.**

**I slowly got to my feet and steadied myself by grabbing onto the wall. I started walking and I could hear Sesshomaru calling me but I didn't stop.**

**I felt like someone had played hacky sack with my heart and right now I just needed air.**

**I walked towards the exit and fell to my knees once I was out of the hospital.**

**I screamed so loud everyone in the parking lot and the people near the door just stared at me. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore but it still didn't feel like enough so I started pounding my fist into the ground.**

**I kept hitting it until all I saw was red. Which turned out to by my knuckles, they were bleeding really bad but I didn't stop. I kept smashing my fist into the ground until I felt someone catch my hand from behind me.**

**I turned around and saw Sesshomaru.**

**He just stared at me from a moment before punching me in the face.**

**I fell back few feet but jumped up and spit the blood out of my mouth. I charged at him full speed and went to punch him but he moved so quickly came up behind me and punched me in the back of my head.**

**I dug my nails into my skin to draw blood then sent my blades of blood his way. He used his poisonous whip to deflect them and then started trying to use it to hit me.**

**I jumped around so I wouldn't get hit by it then I jumped into the air. Sesshomaru jumped too and we collided in the air.**

**We both fell and I held up my hand that had his blood on it. I turned to look at him and he just stared at me. I started racing towards him but he didn't move. I started punching him in his stomach and he stood where he was. My punches started getting weaker and weaker and I started crying.**

**Sesshomaru held me up and waited until stopped punching him to speak.**

"**Beating people up won't help little brother." He said and I tried to hold back my tears because even though he wouldn't I didn't want Sesshomaru to think I was a punk.**

"**S-She's my world." I stuttered.**

"**Now tell her that." He said and pulled me up so that instead of having my face buried in his chest I was looking him in the eye.**

"**You can talk to her before she goes to surgery." He said and my legs felt like jelly again.**

"**S-surgery." I said.**

**He nodded and helped me back into the hospital.**

**Sesshomaru helped me all the way to the door and I saw doctors talking to Kagome's mom. I couldn't deal with that right now and I think Sesshomaru sensed it because he helped me sneak passed them.**

**He led me to the door and told me that he would wait outside.**

**I opened it and walked in. Kagome was lying in the bed and looked so small and pale.**

**I walked over to her bed and smooth down her hair.**

"**Hi baby." I choked and her eye twitched a lot before she finally opened them.**

'**Hi." She strained to say and my heart broke into a million pieces.**

**She opened her mouth so speak but then closed it again because I don't think she could.**

"**You don't have to talk." I told her and she shook her head.**

"**I want to sing a song I made for you." She said. "After Rin's party, I wrote a song for you." **

**I nodded and she tried to clear her throat but that only made her start coughing.**

"**Kagome." I pleaded but she started singing anyway.**

_**You've got magic inside your finger tips  
its leaking out all over my skin  
every time that I get close to you  
your makin me weak with the way you  
look through those eyes**_

_**And all I see is your face  
all I need is your touch  
wake me up with your lips  
come at me from up above  
yeaaaah, oh I need you**_

_**I remember the way that you move  
your dancin easily through my dreams  
its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles  
you are crazy gentle in the way you kiss**_

_**All I see is your face  
all I need is your touch  
wake me up with your lips  
come at me from up above**_

_**Oh baby I need you  
to see me, the way I see you  
lovely, wide awake in  
the middle of my dreams**_

_**And all I see is your face  
all I need is your touch  
wake me up with your lips  
come at me from up above**_

_**All I see is your face  
all I need is your touch  
come at me from up above  
yeaaaa, oh oh da da da do do do do do  
ahhhhhh, I ..... I need you**_

**By the time she finished both of us had tears running down our cheeks.**

**A doctor came in and stared at us for a second.**

"**I'm sorry," He said. "But I have to put you down."**

**Kagome nodded and turned to look at me.**

"**Sing me a lullaby." She said I looked up so the tears couldn't fall anymore.**

**I held her hand as the doctor put the mask on her face and started singing.**

_**You are my sunshine**_

_**My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away.**_

**She took off the mask for a second and smiled slightly.**

"**Tell Kouga and Ayame, I'm sorry I ruined the big day."**

"**Fuck the big day." I mumbled and she put the mask back on.**

_**The other night dear,  
While I was sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you here in my arms.  
But when I awoke dear,  
I was mistaken,  
So I hung my head and I cried.**_

**Her breaths became slower but I was going to keep singing until she was total asleep.**

_**You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away**_

**I felt her hand go limp and the doctor looked at me.**

"**She's under anesthesia." He said and I nodded.**

"**I'm going to take her to the O.R and I'll make sure you get updates."**

"**Thanks." I said then two nurses came in and wheeled her bed out of the room leaving me alone.**

**

* * *

****Sesshomaru walked in and stood next to the window.**

"**What happened?" I asked." She was fine last night."**

"**You may want to sit down." He said.**

"**No, just tell me." I replied.**

"**Sit down Inuyasha." He persisted.**

"**Tell me damn it!" I shouted and he turned to look at me.**

"**Someone poisoned her." He said and I wish I had sat down because my legs gave out and I fell to the floor.**

**Someone poisoned my baby.**

"**Rin said this morning someone rang the door bell and when she opened it all she saw was a box of chocolate that said Kagome's name on them and flowers." He explained.**

"**She loves chocolate." I said and remembered the countless times I had seen Kagome eat brownies, chocolate bars and chocolate cake.**

"**Yes, Rin said she started eating them almost immediately. She mostly likely thought they were from you. That is until she saw the flowers, they were roses."**

"**Kagome hates roses." I said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.**

"**She dropped the box of chocolate when she realized they weren't from you. And then she cried out in pain." Sesshomaru said and I felt sick to my stomach.**

"**She fell to the ground and Rin made Ayame call 911." He said and I thought about how scared Kagome must have felt because she had no idea why she was in so much pain.**

"**That's when Sango called you, and Kagome passed out." He finished **

**I felt so sick like I was going to vomit.**

"**So I went to the apartment and smelled the roses and chocolate." He started.**

"**And?" I asked.**

"**The same person that attacked Rin." He said and I groaned.**

**The bastard had hurt Rin and mostly likely the reason that Kagome had been in that accident was back.**

"**We have to." I started but Sesshomaru cut me off.**

"**After we know if she will get better." He told me as he helped me up and walked us into the waiting room.**

**Kagome's mom eyes were red and puffy and I knew I had to go talk to her. When she saw me she ran into my arms and started crying.**

"**Inuyasha, what's going to happen?" She asked as if I knew.**

"**She's going to get through this and be all better." I said. "Our Kagome is a fighter."**

**She pulled away from me and wiped her tears away.**

"**They said it's a special kind of poison. First it starts to destroy the kidneys then it releases dangerous chemicals that are extremely harmful. Without working kidneys she won't be able to filter out the chemicals."**

"**Right now all we can do is wait." I said and she nodded.**

**I sat down between a crying Rin and Kagome's mom who started crying again.**

"**Hey Ayame." I said and she looked up at me with tearful eyes.**

"**Yes." She squeaked.**

"**Kagome asked me to tell you just in case." I paused and waited until I knew my voice wouldn't crack. "She's sorry she ruined your wedding day."**

**I guess I shouldn't have said anything because all of the girls started crying harder and the guys just stared at me.**

**Their looks were only a little bit pissed but hey I was the one with the girlfriend in surgery so they should be happy their girlfriends were only crying instead of maybe dying.**

**It seemed like Kagome was in surgery forever but it had only been a few hours.**

**The doctors came out a few times and told us what they could which wasn't much.**

**One surgeon came out and by the look on his face I know something had happened.**

"**Ms. Higurashi." He said and I helped Kagome's mom stand up.**

"**Yes." She said barely louder than a whisper.**

"**The poison caused renal failure which we'll able to fix with a week of dialysis but then she had tachycardia which degenerated into v-Fib and she went into cardiac arrest" He said and Kagome's mom fainted.**

**Miroku and Kouga helped her into a chair and I stared at the doctor. He looked shocked at Kagome's mom reaction but then turned to me.**

"**We actually managed to get her heart started again but she keeps crashing." He said.**

"**I want to see her." I said.**

"**She's in critical condition." He said and I growled.**

"**I want to see her now." I said and he nodded **

"**Follow me" he said and I did.**

**I left my friends behind as they cried and I walked towards the only thing that matter in this world.**

**

* * *

****Kagome was still in the O.R so I had to get a pair of scrubs and sterilize my hands before going in. When I walked in the monitors were going crazy and the doctors were using the defibrillators on her.**

**Her body jumped as they shocked her and the monitors stopped going so crazy. I walked over to Kagome and tried not to look at her stomach which had two incisions on it.**

**I put my hand on her head and stared at her pale face.**

**I held back the tears and bent over, so I was hovering over her. I pressed my lips to her ear and started talking.**

(A/N Listen to All the Same by Sick Puppies)

"**Hi baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about that stupid fight. Of course I want to be your mate. There's nothing else I'd rather do than make you my mate. Claim you as mine and be with you forever. Hold you forever. Kiss you forever and love you forever." I said and the tears started to roll down my cheeks.**

"**But I can't do that babe if you don't get better. I need you to get better. I know it's hard and you probably feel like giving up because you're just plain tired but you can't give up babe. That heart, that beautiful heart of yours I need it. I need it to keep loving me. I need you to get pissed when I act like a jerk and smile when I do something right. I need you Kagome."**

**Some nurses in the room started to cry but I just ignored them the only thing I was focused on was my Kagome.**

"**And I know I don't always protect you when you need me. And I know you could do so much better Kagome. You could have anyone you wanted but you picked me. You picked me babe and I know I'm asking for a lot but please please babe don't leave me. Please don't leave me Kagome. I need you. I need you. I need you."**

**Kagome's monitors started acting up again and I got pushed back as the doctors started using the paddles again.**

"**Baby!" I said loud enough so Kagome could still hear me. **

"**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said and my legs gave out again so I was on my knees.**

"**Please baby." I begged and all my moments with Kagome flashed before my eyes. Every kiss, every smile, all the good times and the bad ones.**

"**Kagome!" I said while her body jumped as they shocked her. "I love you."**

**And Kagome's heartbeat flat lined.**

"**NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and tried to run over to her but two doctors held me back.**

"**Kagome! KAGOME!" I yelled and my eye sight was clouded with tears.**

"**Kagome. I'm not done loving you." I said remembering the night of her car crash when I was so worried I would lose her."****This isn't the end because I'm not done loving you. I'm not finished loving you Kagome"**

**Slowly I heard Kagome's heart start beating again. Her heartbeat was at a normal rate and the doctors that had been holding me back let me go. I rushed over to Kagome's side and rested my hand on the side of her face.**

**Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes.**

Back to Me

"I'm not done loving you too Inuyasha." I said and he closed his eyes while silent tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Inuyasha wouldn't leave my side so he was in there when they closed up the two incisions they made and walked all the way back to my room with me. At first they were going to place me in ICU but I asked against it.

I was sitting up in the bed when they were taking me back to my room and Inuyasha was holding my hand. Down the hall I saw all of my friends as they rushed over to us.

"Kagome!" The girls yelled in unison and I held up my hand so they would be quiet.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked as Sango brushed away tears.

"I'm fine." I said and smiled at them.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Rin said. "If I had shown you the flowers sooner you wouldn't have eaten the chocolate."

"Rin its fine. If I didn't love chocolate so much I wouldn't have eaten them so fast." I laughed but she started crying despite my efforts to cheer her up.

I turned to look at Kouga and Ayame.

"I'm so sorry guys. We spent a lot of time working on the wedding." I said and Ayame just burst out crying.

Kouga held her and turned to look at me.

"Don't worry about it." He said and Inuyasha scoffed.

"You'd better say that. She's in the hospital and still worrying about that damn wedding." He said and I smiled.

"Calm down babe." I said as I stroked his hand.

I turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." He said in an even voice.

"Sesshomaru." I said just as even then broke into a huge grin.

"We need to get her to her room guys." My doctor said and the other moved so they could push my bed into my room.

When we got to my room my mom was lying on the couch asleep.

"She's not sleeping." Inuyasha told me once the doctors left.

"She fainted once we heard you went into cardiac arrest." He told me and I nodded.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shook my head.

"No more apologizing." I said and he stared at me for a moment.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I could hear you. I could hear you talking to me and I could feel you. I felt you touching my face and begging me not to go. I was tired, I felt so weak and it felt like it would be easier to let go instead of fighting. But then I heard you pleading and begging for me not to leave you. So I started fighting it. I started fighting that comfortable feeling of relieve and starting moving towards the pain of reality."

Inuyasha squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"And when I heard you say you weren't done loving me. I used all of my energy to come back to you."

A tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek and I brushed it away.

"No more tears today." I said and he smiled.

My mom stirred on the couch and slowly got up.

"Hi mom." I said and she jumped up in surprise.

She hugged me and I told her when I was staring to lose oxygen. Inuyasha said he would leave us alone for a bit and I nodded as he walked out the door.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I walked over to my friends and took a seat next to them.**

"**How is she?" Rin asked.**

"**She's Kagome." I said. "She'll be alright."**

"**Who would poison our sweet Kagome?" Miroku asked.**

"**I don't know." I said. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."**

**We were in the waiting room for maybe half an hour before Kagome's mom came into it.**

"**Inuyasha." She said and I stood up.**

"**Kagome wants to talk to you."**

**I followed behind Kagome and saw her out of bed.**

"**Kagome what the hell are you doing?" I asked. "You need to be in bed."**

"**See while I was laying here thinking about how I felt perfectly fine, I realized don't we have a wedding to get to." She said and winked at me.**

"**Kagome there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of this hospital." I said and crossed my arms across my chest.**

**Kagome looked to her mom who was standing in the corner then back to me.**

"**Mom could you do me a favor and get Kouga and Ayame" She asked.**

**Her mom walked out and Kagome walked over to me.**

**She pressed her body up against mine and I squeaked in surprise.**

"**See I have a theory." She said in this low sexy voice. "Whenever you're on your meds. Resisting me in pretty easy I mean it's hard because you want to please me and I'm still your "weakness" but since you can't smell me that demon in you shuts up and lets your brain take control."**

**I stopped breathing through my nose as she got closer to me.**

"**But I'm sure last night you were too drunk to care and today you were too worried to remember to take some. So how about you take a big old whiff and tell me no again." She said and stood on her toes so her neck was closer to my nose.**

"**I said no Kagome." I said with an unsteady voice. "I care about your health more than uh pleasing you." The last part I said slowly because her neck was moving closer to my nose again.**

"**Maybe you do but the demon in you doesn't." She said in a low throaty voice. "Doesn't he want to come out and play."**

**She moved her hips so they grinded into me slightly then sort of jumped up so my nose touch her neck.**

**It only touched it for a second but it was enough. I bent over and stuck my nose into the crock of my neck and inhaled deeply. Damn I missed her smell. I moved to the other side of her neck and inhaled deeply again.**

**Maybe letting her go wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean I would be able to smell if she was close to death and right now she seemed fine.**

**She moved so my lips fell on hers and looped her arms around my neck.**

**The door opened and she pulled back and looked at Kouga and Ayame in the doorway.**

"**You're mom said wanted to see." Kouga said.**

"**Yup." Kagome said and "I was thinking weren't you supposed to get married today."**

"**We'll postpone it." Kouga said.**

"**I don't want you to." Kagome told them.**

"**Kagome, you could have died today. You have to take it easy." Ayame replied.**

"**And I will once you guys get married."Kagome reasoned.**

**Kouga and Ayame exchanged nervous glances before looking at me.**

**I was about to open my mouth when Kagome's doctor came in.**

"**Hi there." He said and Kagome walked over to go sit back in bed.**

"**Hi." She said with a smile.**

"**How are you feeling?" He asked.**

"**Pretty good." Kagome said looking at me for a second before turning her gaze back to the doctor.**

"**You don't have to put on a strong front; you went into cardiac arrest and have some bad kidney failure." He said.**

"**I'm a fast healer." Kagome said. "So doc I was wondering if I could blow this popsicle stand for a few hours."**

"**I really don't think that's a good idea. Just because your vitals are good now doesn't mean they'll stay that way." He said and Kagome pouted.**

"**Well you see I have the most overprotective boyfriend." She said and pointed at me." And there's no way he would let anything happen to me."**

**The doctor turned back to look at me and I growled.**

"**I see what you mean." He said and both he and Kagome laughed.**

"**My friends are getting married today and I just don't wanna miss it." Kagome said and he nodded.**

"**Let me see what I can do." He told her before leaving the room.**

"**Now you two go get ready because the wedding is supposed to start in about two hours." Kagome said.**

"**I'm not sure." Ayame said.**

"**Please!" Kagome begged and Kouga and Ayame exchanged glances.**

"**Maybe.." Kouga started and Kagome giggled like Rin.**

"**Great, so you guys go get ready and your best man and maid of honor will meet you there." Kagome said and Kouga and Ayame left.**

"**You're mom won't agree to this." I said.**

"**You are so not playing the mom card." Kagome said as she stood up.**

"**I am." I told her.**

"**Well you lose because she already said ok." She said and I frowned.**

"**Who would say no when you pull the what if I die before I get the chance card." She replied with a grin.**

"**Kagome I don't want you to do this." I said and she stared at me for a moment.**

**She walked over to and wrapped her arms around me.**

"**Please." She said and looked up at me with those big brown eyes.**

"**Let's see what the doctor says." I said and just as I finished talking he came in.**

"**Kagome I think I would be okay if you were only gone for a couple of hours." He said and Kagome started jumping up and down.**

"**But don't do anything to strain your body." He said and Kagome stopped jumping.**

"**Thank you." She said and turned to me. "How about it."**

"**I'll get the stuff." I said and walked out of her room.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

My mom had brought me clothes do I just changed into them. Inuyasha came back in shortly after I was done changing.

"Your mom signed you out but we have to be back by ten." He said.

"Aww no real party starts until after eleven."I whined but the look on Inuyasha's face told me to shut up.

I was already pushing it with leaving at all I didn't think I should see how far he would let me go.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I can walk you know." I said.

"I almost lost you today; I think holding onto you seems like an obvious response." He replied.

I smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I said softly.

He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Inuyasha took me to my house so I could get my bridesmaids dress then dropped me off at Sango's so I could get ready there.

"Do you think you can walk up the stairs?" He asked.

"Probably not." I answered honestly "I'll just get changed downstairs."

"Okay, I'll see you at the wedding." He said and I nodded.

He gently pulled me towards him and his lips crashed on mine.

His hands were gripping my arms tightly; I had a feeling that my arms would be bruised but I didn't protest.

Inuyasha was kissing me desperately like he was a starving man who just got a fifty foot sub. His tongue flickered across my lips and as soon as I parted them it rushed into my mouth.

His grip on my arms continued to get tighter as he pushed me up against the wall.

I squeaked in surprise but Inuyasha jumped back because he thought it was out of pain.

"Are you okay?" He said and I was trying to catch my breath.

"I'm fine; I just don't want someone to see us. It's rude to just be making out in someone else's living room." I said and Inuyasha smirked.

He hovered over me and started nibbling on my ear causing my knees to buckle. Inuyasha held me up and started kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"I wouldn't be able to live without your kisses Kagome." He mumbled into my neck.

All at once my body shivered in pleasure, my knees buckled and I started to let out a somewhat loud moan but Inuyasha covered my mouth with his to muffle the sound.

He stopped kissing me then just rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you baby." He said softly.

"I love you too." I told him and pecked him on the lips before he left.

I wobbled over to the bathroom and changed into the bridesmaids dress. When I opened the bathroom door Rin was waiting for me.

"I'm going to do your hair like mine." She said and I noticed she was already dressed and her hair was done.

The front of her hair was parted on the left with a zigzag trace. The back was curled and pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"I'm all yours." I said and sat down so she could get to work.

After she was done with my hair Rin did my make up and yelled to Sango we were ready.

Rin helped me up and we walked back into the living room. Sango was dressed and ready to go and both of Ayame's cousins were ready to.

"We're waiting on you Ayame!" Sango yelled.

Ayame started walking down the stairs and I think we all gasped in surprise. She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress flowed as she descended the stairs and the train trailed behind her.

In her hand she had a bouquet of calla lilies and her veil was pulled back so it wasn't covering her face.

"How do I look?" She asked as she stood on the last step.

"Gorgeous." Rin said and the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go then, the limos outside." Ayame said and Chiyo picked up her train so it wouldn't drag on the floor.

Sango and Rin allowed her to lean against them as we walked down Sango's driveway and got into the limo.

Halfway to the mountains Ayame started hyperventilating and everyone was trying to calm her down.

Eventually Rin moved so she was sitting next to Ayame and slapped her.

The car fell dead quiet as we just stared at the two. I think everyone was completely floored when Ayame thanked Rin for slapping her.

On the car ride over Natsuko pointed out how we never practiced a choreographed walk but Ayame said it was fine which was good because I could barely walk regularly.

It took longer than usual to get to the mountains because if we took the regular way we would be forced to climb the cliffs.

When we pulled up to where the wedding would be held Ayame started crying and started to fan her face at the same time so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"Ayame, we have to kinda hurry because the run is setting." Chiyo said and Ayame nodded.

We stepped out of the limo and from where we were we could see where the ceremony was going to be held.

A huge gray wolf approached us and walked over to Ayame.

"You look beautiful." He said which caused me to squeak.

Since when could wolves talk?

"Thank you gramps." Ayame said and it all made sense.

"Everyone is waiting."He said and we nodded.

We got into a line. Chiyo was first, Then Natsuko, then Sango then Rin and lastly me.

"Kagome!" Ayame called as the other started walking.

I turned back and walked over to her.

She pulled me into a hug and then smiled.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded.

I walked to catch up to the others had saw Inuyasha waiting for me.

Gosh did he look sexy in his suit.

He held out his hand to me and I took it as we started walking down the aisle. I had to admit Sango did a good job setting up the wedding.

There were rows of chocolate colored chairs that had scarlet bows on them. Down the center was a scarlet carpet that led to the altar.

You're beautiful by James Blunt was playing and I remembered how Kouga and Ayame had danced to it on Miroku's day during spring break.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him as he walked down the aisle. I winked at Souta who was sitting with Kohaku and Sango's dad.

I recognized a couple of people from school too who waved and I smiled back.

Inuyasha had to go separate ways when we reached the alter and he kissed me on the cheek before walking to join the other boys.

I stood next to Rin and watched as the flower girls dropped rose petals down the middle aisle.

Someone started to play the wedding march and everyone in the audience stood up.

Ayame was walking down the aisle with her grandpa next to her. You couldn't see her face because it was covered by her veil but I think there was a ninety percent chance she was crying.

When they stood in front of the alter Kouga stepped up and stood in front of Ayame's grandpa. He stuck out his hand and Ayame's granddad put in his hand in it for a second before turning to go take his seat.

Kouga took Ayame's hand and led her to front we're the priest was waiting.

"You may be seated." He said and I wish I could.

My knees felt like they were gonna buckle and suddenly I felt a hand holding me up. I turned around and saw Rin smiling then point to Inuyasha who looked like he was gonna faint.

"I'm fine." I mouthed and turned my attention back to the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to join in union of marriage Ayame Kakazu and Kouga Matsuno. There is no greater love than one that begins at childhood. Ayame and Kouga have been great friends since they were toddlers and we all know the story of how Kouga saved Ayame on a night of a lunar rainbow."

The audience cheered a little and the priest had to wait until they quieted down.

"Since then there has been a love that no one can describe. When Kouga and Ayame first heard they would have to marry to unite the tribe I'll never together what Ayame said to me. She asked wouldn't it be better if they got married sooner then she went on to say that she was only worried about beginning peace between the tribes."

"I told Ayame not to worry about the peace and she went into a rant about how peace is the second most important thing in the world. I asked what was the first and she quietly whispered Kouga's name. Kouga on the other hand was no resilient; he didn't want to admit how much he looked forward to the marriage as well. But when I asked him about the day he saved Ayame and how he could have easily been killed by the birds of paradise. He told me what's the point of living if the most important thing in your world ceases to exist. So I am very happy to be marrying the two who's most important thing in the world is each other.

"Now Kouga please repeat after me." The priest started. "I Kouga."

"I Kouga" Kouga repeated.

"Take you Ayame to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"Now Ayame it's your turn." The priest said. "Repeat after me, I Ayame."

"I Ayame." Ayame choked.

"Take you Kouga to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life"

"The rings please." He said and my eyes got wide.

"Uh." I mumbled. I went into cardiac arrest this morning do you think I had time to make sure I had a freaking ring. Then I remembered how Ayame told me if it was between my life and the ring I was supposed to pick the ring so I guess my excuse wouldn't be any good.

I was about to apologize when I felt Rin pressed the small gold band in my hand. I said a silent prayer told her thank you then turned back and gave it to Ayame.

"With this ring I thee wed." Kouga said as he slipped the ring onto Ayame's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Ayame said and slid the ring onto Kouga's hand.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Kouga moved back Ayame's veil.

He slowly wiped away a tear from Ayame's face before kissing her and the crowd cheered.

* * *

After taking about a million pictures with Ayame, then with Kouga then with the groomsmen, then with just Inuyasha, then with the flower girls then with both Ayame and Kouga we were finally allowed to go to the reception.

The caption was held about two hundred feet from where the wedding took place but it was in a colossal sized tent. Inuyasha's arm was wrapped about my waist and helped me walk in.

There was eight round tables surrounding the dance floor then at the front there was a long table on a platform for the bridal party.

Inuyasha helped me to front and walked up the stairs to get onto the platform.

Someone had a mic and introduced for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Kouga Matsuno.

Kouga and Ayame walked to middle of the dance floor and both Inuyasha and I were handed a mic.

"Now for the first dance from the married couple." Inuyasha said then turned to look at me.

"You ready babe?" he asked and I nodded. I took a deep breath then started to sing.

_I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on  
_I took a breath and grabbed onto Inuyasha to steady myself as he started singing.

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time ,to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

Kouga and Ayame were holding each other close as the moved slowly to the music.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
ohhh_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
Ive been searching but I just dont see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions  
**_  
_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
_  
_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
Im hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end._

Everyone clapped and Ayame mouthed thank you to me which I said you're welcome to.

"It's time to go." Inuyasha whispered into my ear and I wiped away my tears.

"One more song." I said and he nodded.

I lifted up my mic and started to sing Far longer than Forever from the Swan princess.

_If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
and somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Derek, you and I were meant to be_

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart_

Inuyasha smirked before he started singing Derek's part. Other people had now join Ayame and Kouga on the dance floor. And as I watched Sesshomaru and Rin dance around gracefully I couldn't help but think the song was made for them.

_**Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are**_

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakeable bond_

_**Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond**_

_**Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you**_

_Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever_

_**Much stronger than forever**_  
_  
and with your love  
I'll never be alone_

I handed my mic to Inuyasha and he passed it to someone else. He lifted me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He walked down to the tent's entrance where all out friends were waiting.

"We'll come see you tomorrow Kagome." Sango promised.

"Okay," I said and wiped away the tears that were falling down my face.

"Thank you for the song." Ayame said. "It was beautiful."

"You're welcome." I said, trying to hold back more tears. "I wish I could stay."

"We understand why." Kouga said. "And thank you for giving us our wedding today."

"I love you guys." I said.

"We have to go." Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

"Bye guys." I said and waved to them as Inuyasha walked out of the tent.

* * *

I was lying down in my hospital bed, I had changed back into the gown they had given me and I was under the covers.

Inuyasha was sitting next to my bed and we were both staring at the dialysis machine as it filtered my blood.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who did this.' Inuyasha said.

"I don't wanna talk about that." I replied. "Can we sing it again?"

Inuyasha brushed some hair away from my face and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sure thing babe." He said and picked up my guitar off the floor.

He started strumming it to the song we just made a few minutes ago.

_**I woke dreaming we had broke  
Dreaming you left me for someone new  
And you cried, drying those brown eyes  
Crying you're sorry - sorry won't do**_

_**But this is the way I need to wake  
I wake to you  
And you never left me  
All that I dreamt had been untrue  
Open my eyes  
I see sky**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine  
'Til we fall asleep tonight  
**_  
_Last night, we had a great fight  
I fell asleep in a horrible state  
Then dreamt that you loved my best friend  
My heart would not mend - seemed it was fate_

_But this is the way I need to wake  
I wake to you  
And you never left me  
All that I dreamt had been untrue  
Open my eyes  
I see sky_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine  
'Til we fall asleep tonight  
_  
_Sometimes I forget to love you like I should  
But I'd never leave you - no, I never would  
I never would_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, you know the way to keep me on my toes  
I, I, I will be fine - just say you'll stay forever mine  
'Til we fall asleep tonight  
'Til we fall asleep tonight_

Inuyasha put the guitar down and kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you more." He whispered and rested his head next to my arm.


	70. Happy Birthday To Me

Please excuse my language.

Strep throat is a mother fucking bitch.

Yes guys i did have a reason for not updating. After i got back in town i got sick and just wasn't up to writting. I don't think you would be either if you didn't eat for four days. Finally on the fourth day the medication started to kick in and i was able to eat a cracker. yay for me lol

Ntwayz back to the stuff that matters; here's the new chapter sorry it took so long.

* * *

After a week of dialysis I was allowed to leave the hospital. What sucks was that I had to spend my birthday watching family feud with Inuyasha and my mom on the small T.V in my hospital room. Inuyasha wouldn't let me have cake because he was still worried about someone poisoning it so I had birthday jell-o.

Today would be my first day back at school so I was kinda excited.

I went over to my closet and pulled something comfortable on a black tee a white playboy bunny on it, skinny jeans and black and white converse.

I grabbed one of my purses and walked down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Pretty good," I said.

"You know the doctor said you can take a couple days off of school if you're not up to it." She said.

"I've already missed a week mom, plus I'm fine." I told her and grabbed a banana off the counter.

"Sota let's go." I said and he appeared from the living room.

"You can come home if you don't feel good." She told me as we started walking towards the door.

"Bye mom!" We called both called as we walked to my door.

I pulled into the ADH parking lot and turned off my car but kept the music on and let Eminem's song Beautiful fill the parking lot.

I got out of my car and walked over to sit on the trunk. As soon as I sat down Inuyasha jumped in front of me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Good morning." I said when he pulled away.

"How's my baby feeling?" He whispered into my ear.

"I feel great now that you're here." I whispered and started to run my finger around his ear causing him to shiver.

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell and Inuyasha was almost thrown away from me. Rin was hugging/choking me and Inuyasha fell face first a couple feet away.

"OMG Kagome I've missed you so much." Rin said.

"I saw you yesterday Rin." I told her.

"Well yeah but I've missed you at school." She explained.

"Well I won't be here for long if you don't let me go of me I'll have to go back to the hospital." I gasped.

Inuyasha jumped up and lightly pushed Rin off of me.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that lady Kagome." Miroku said and both he and Sango walked up to my car.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Welcome back." Sango replied.

"It's great to be back." I answered.

"Good because we missed you." Ayame said and I turned to look at her and Kouga holding hands a couple feet away from us.

I jumped off my car and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, how's the married life." I asked as Inuyasha pulled me into a half hug.

"It's great." Ayame replied.

"Ugh Ayame you stink." Inuyasha said and I punched him in the stomach.

"Inuyasha that's rude." I told him.

"It's not my fault she reeks." Inuyasha said and I punched him again.

"It's okay." Ayame said and when I turned to look at her I noticed she was blushing.

"She smells like that damn wolf." Inuyasha said.

"What do you expect we're mates now." Kouga said with a smug grin and it took me awhile to realize what was going on.

"You mean." I started.

"Yup." Kouga said with a smile. "Our bed was nothing but splinters and pieces of cloth when we were done."

Ayame went from bright pink to red and Miroku gave Kouga a high five.

I saw looking at Ayame when I noticed something on her neck.

"Ayame what happened to your neck?" I asked referring to the two small identical dots.

"It's my mark." Kouga explained.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Kouga marked me so people know that I have a mate." Ayame said.

"Marked as in." I faded away.

"Bit." Ayame said and my eyes got wide.

"You have to get bitten?" I asked incredulously.

"How else would people know you're off limits?" Ayame said.

I suddenly felt like I was a puppy who was getting a collar.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not really." Kouga said and the bell for first period rang. Everyone started walking off while I looked over at Inuyasha.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare at his fangs and how sharp they felt when he only nibbled on me.

Inuyasha never left my side while I was in the hospital so we both had a lot of work to catch up on. It wasn't until lunch when the day went sour.

Inuyasha was taking bites of my food then waiting awhile before letting me eat.

"Inuyasha what do you think the odds are of someone trying to poison me again?" I asked.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said warningly so I didn't push it.

"Is your dog watching what you eat now?" I heard Kikyo say from behind me. "Because you have been looking rather sickly."

I turned around to look at Kikyo and rolled my eyes I was too tired to deal with her.

"Piss off Kikyo." Sango said for me and I was happy I had such great friends.

"I came only to give you all this." Kikyo said and Kanna stepped from behind her and started to pass out flyers.

"I hope I can count for your vote." She said and he and her posse walked away.

I looked at the paper that was in my hands and held back a laugh.

"She's running for prom queen." I said and dropped the paper on the table.

"Like she'll win." Ayame replied.

"Alot of people are afraid of Kikyo, she might." Miroku remarked.

"Well I know someone people love more than they fear Kikyo." Sango said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You!" Rin said.

"Think about it Kagome, you'd make a perfect prom queen." Sango said.

"I don't think so." I said and the table got quiet for a moment.

"Well at least think about it." Rin said and the bell for class rang.

"I will." I told her as Inuyasha picked up my stuff and took my hand.

Inuyasha wasn't happy that I had to stay after school for my training with Coach E. but I told him I wouldn't overexert myself so he said he would let me stay an hour.

I walked in the locker room and saw Coach E. waiting for me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST WEEK HIGURASHI!" Coach E. yelled in her usual.

"The hospital." I tell her.

"Oh yeah I heard you let you self become someone vulnerable." She said and started to walk towards the field.

I changed into my DG clothes and joined her on the field.

"I didn't let myself become vulnerable I was poisoned." I told her.

"You wouldn't have been poison if you kept your guard up." She told me and walked over to the bleachers.

I shook my head in disbelief and walked over to her.

"We're trying something new today?" She told me and started setting up targets.

"Like what." I said and picked up my quiver filled arrows.

"You won't be using that." She said and I dropped it.

"Then why the targets?" I asked.

"You're going to try and hit them." She told me then instructed that I take 15 steps back.

I did what she said and then just stared at her.

"How will I hit them without my arrows?"

"You tell me." She said and just stared at me.

I held up my hand and stared at it. I had been able to channel my spiritual energy into it a couple times but I never forced it out like I did with my arrows.

"LET'S GO HIGURASHI!" Coach E. yelled.

I held up my hand like a gun, with my bottom three fingers curled and my index finger pointed at the target and started to concentrate.

I forced my spiritual energy into my index finger and watched as it started to glow a bright blue-ish color.

"Hit the mark." I said quietly to myself and my spiritual energy left my finger and just missed the target.

"That's good Higurashi." Coach E. said.

"I didn't even hit the target." I replied.

"But you were able to get your spiritual energy out of your body without having to channel it into an arrow and that's quite amazing."

"More amazing than Kikyo?" I asked with a smirk and Coach E. laughed.

"Higurashi I get that you and Kikyo are both in love with Takahashi but this fight between you is pointless especially on your part; you already have the guy." She told me and I nodded.

"But.." I said with a smile.

"Yes" She smiled. "You're doing better than Kikyo."

I felt Inuyasha's demonic energy approaching and when I turned to look he was already sitting in the bleachers.

"I gotta go." I told Coach.

"Same time tomorrow." She said.

"Sure." I replied then made my way to the bleachers.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Hi." I said as he took my hand and led me off the field.

"Hey, how was training?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess. How was the search?" I asked causing Inuyasha to stop walking.

"How did you know?" He asked and turned to look at me.

"I know you; I know you wouldn't continue to let this happen." I said and he sighed.

"We thought we picked up a scent but it disappeared somewhere near the mountains." He told me and we started walking again.

"We?" I asked.

"Me and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered and opened the passenger door of my car for me.

I got in and waited until he got into the passenger seat to ask him my next question.

"And if you find them then what?" I asked and he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm going to make them pay." He said.

"Koilk dhev?" I asked as I remembered that night In Rin's hospital room.

Inuyasha looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to kill them." He laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

We got back to my house and went the back way to get to my room.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed.

"I'm tired." I told Inuyasha as he walked over to me.

"I told you to take it easy." He said as he started to unlace my sneakers.

"I tried." I said and he discarded my shoes and started to rub my feet.

"Tomorrow try harder." He said.

I pulled my pillow and put in under my head.

"You sleepy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kinda." I told him.

He moved so he was hovering over me and started to kiss my neck.

"Tomorrow you're having that birthday dinner with your family right." Inuyasha said and I whimpered a yes.

Inuyasha nibbled on my ear and my body arched against him as I purred softly in his ear.

"Why hello my sex kitten, I haven't heard from you in awhile." Inuyasha joked.

"My owner thought I was too sick to come out and play." I replied.

Inuyasha refused to have any type of a make out session with me while I was in the hospital and saying that I just missed him would be the understatement of the year.

I rocked my hips against his causing him to groan loudly.

"I think my puppy missed me." I said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha groaned.

"Well it's his fault." I said and pushed Inuyasha off of me.

I rolled over and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Night." I told him as I reached over and turned off the light.

Inuyasha growled in frustration and I held back my giggles before I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around me and him nibbling on my ear.

"Wake up my sexy kitten." Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

"No," I mumbled.

"You have to get ready for school." He said and I opened one eye then turned to look at him.

He was already dressed for school.

"When did you get ready?" I asked.

"I left took a shower and got dressed half an hour ago." He answered and I rolled over.

"Babe." I mumbled as I lifted my arms up.

Inuyasha laughed as he picked me up and walked over to my bathroom.

He set me down on the toilet and turned the shower on.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast and by the time I'm done I hope you're ready to go." He said and I nodded.

He kissed me on the cheek then closed the door behind him as he left.

I took a quick shower, curled my hair and realized that the tips weren't spiky anymore from when I cut them cut in America.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a shirt that said I heart Hip-Hop, red skinny jeans and my black and red converse.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha appeared from the kitchen holding a plate that had French toast on it.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sota, let's go." He called and Sota walked towards the door.

I bit into some of my French toast and smiled.

"I love French toast." I said.

"I know." Inuyasha said as he took my bag from me as we walked to the car.

We got to school and got out of the car.

Inuyasha lifted me up and sat me down on the trunk of the car while he just stood in front of me.

Kikyo's car pulled up a couple of parking spaces next to mine just as Right Round by Flo Rida started, playing from my radio.

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Hey, walk out that house with my swagger  
Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?

Just like my mind where I'm goin'  
No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes  
No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll  
I like my jewelry that's always on whoa

I know the storm is comin'  
My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies, it's on  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade-away shot  
'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Inuyasha leaned over at started to kiss me on my neck and threw my head back so he could get better access.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

_Hey, shawty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like her number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins_

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin' her dance  
Get_ _dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We buildin' castles that's made out of sand_

He nibbled hungrily at my neck and I closed my eyes from the total bliss I was feeling.

His lips found mine and he started to kiss my passionately while squeezing on my ass.

_She's amazin', fire blazin'  
Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster_

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like, "Damn it, I know you"  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher_

By now I'm sure Kikyo and crew were watching our performance but I kinda had forgotten that's why we started in the first place.

Inuyasha pulled me off the car but only slightly so his hips were able to grind against mine.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin' my money around  
Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found  
It's goin' down down_

I trembled against him and I could feel Inuyasha smirk under my kiss.

"You like that baby?" He asked in a deep throaty voice.

"Yes." I whimpered.

Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control  
Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown  
Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models  
Watchin' they asses go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

"Well how about this." He said and started to move down my body.

Inuyasha stopped when his head was nestled between my legs and I threw my head back and moaned loudly like he was actually doing something.

Then he reached up and started tickling me so I burst out laughing and tried to squirm away but he had a good grip on me.

When he stopped we turned to look at Kikyo and her face was beet red.

"Are you okay Kikyo?" I asked. "You're looking rather sickly."

* * *

Inuyasha threw me over his shoulder with me giggling and started walking towards first period.

Classes were usual were boring well every class except gym.

In gym Coach told me to mediate because she didn't want anyone to see what we were working on which made me happy because I got to sit down and rest while the others played demon dodge ball which was much rougher than regular dodge ball.

Two kids had already been sent to the nurse's office with broken limbs which had been caused by Inuyasha.

"Don't hate the player." He said as he twirled the ball on one of his fingers. "Hate the game."

"Be nice." I shouted then closed my eyes so I could get back to my mediating.

I felt a ball coming my way and put up a barrier to block it. It bounced right off and I opened my eyes to see Kikyo staring at me.

"Oops." She said. "It slipped."

Another ball knocked her in the head and I turned to look where it came from.

"Sorry it slipped.' Ayame said and winked at me.

After school Coach and I worked on my trying to get my spiritual power without using arrows. I had my iPod and turned up Eminem's The Way I Am and not only hit the mark but destroyed the target.

"That's great Higurashi." Coach E. said.

"It's the music, it helps." I told her.

"You can use it like a crutch now but soon you're going to do it without it." She replied.

So I went on for an hour trying to soot my spiritual energy out, I did fifteen minutes with music then fifteen without over and over.

I spent about an hour and a half working on it before I could feel Inuyasha getting near.

"I gotta go coach." I tell her and walk over to the bleachers so I can get my bag.

"Tomorrow, you're staying until nine and no complaining." She said.

"Nine, that's almost eight hours of training,." I said.

"I said no complaining." She barked then walked back to the locker rooms.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he appeared from behind me.

"Carry me please." I said and he lifted me up bridal style.

"You worked too hard." Inuyasha said.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Then why do I have to carry you?" He asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend, it comes in the job description." I sighed as he put me in the passenger seat of my car.

"Your mom called saying that dinner is an hour and wanted to know where you were."

"Why are we eating so early?" I asked and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

When we got to my house Inuyasha came around to open my door.

We walked to my front door and I opened it with my key.

"So I'll see you later." Inuyasha said with a quick kiss and then ran before I could say a word.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Kagome!" My mom yelled from upstairs.

"Yes Mother!" I yelled back and she came out of her room as I was climbing the stairs.

"We're leaving soon and you're not dress." She said.

"I got it covered." I shouted back as I made my way to room.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a dress that Inuyasha had bought me in New York, then I walked over to a shelf and got the shoes he got me to go with and went back into my bedroom to change.

"Higurashi table for five." Our waiter said as he started to lead us to our table.

"Five who's five?" I asked my mom.

"You don't think I'd miss this do ya?"

I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing a few feet away in a tux grinning and looking sexy as hell.

"Inuyasha?" I gasped.

"Gah."

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**Did I just say Gah. Ok let me try that again.**

"**Damn."I say and Kagome smiles so widely I think I may have just suffered a massive heart attack.**

**The dress was olive and it looked so beautiful against her cream colored skin. The neckline went far enough to make any man sit up in attention but stop short so it still left something to the imagination.**

**It stopped at her knees so I was able to admire her wonderful beautiful long legs.**

"**I'm sorry sir but she is not on the menu." The waiter who had been showing Kagome's family to the table said.**

**I closed my mouth and nodded and he continued to show us to our table. **

**Kagome came by my side and whispered into my ear.**

"**At least not until desert."**

**After explain to Kagome that her mom invited me because she sees me as one of the family; dinner was fantastic and terrible at the same.**

**It was great because I love Kagome's family and they were telling me about Kagome when she was a kid. But it was unbelievable torture because Kagome kept giving me these knowing sideways glances with a sexy smirk. **

**I don't know what was running through her mind but she was scaring me a little.**

**The waiter came out holding a huge chocolate cake with candles on it and her family started to sing Happy birthday to You as it was placed in front of her.**

"**Make a wish baby." I told Kagome as I moved closer to her and placed a hand on the small of her back.**

**She closed her eyes briefly before blowing out the candles.**

**We clapped and Kagome used her finger to swipe some frosting from the cake.**

"**Gosh I missed chocolate." She said and I grinned down at her.**

**I barely even notice her mom when she took the picture of us together.**

**Kagome helped herself to two huge slices of cake and I didn't protest because I wanted her to be happy. I also came to the restaurant during my free period and watched them make it.**

**Then I paid hired a guy to watch it until it was served to us to make sure it wasn't tampered with.**

**I don't think I'm being overprotective.**

* * *

Back to Me

Tonight was so much fun I don't think it could have been any better. When Inuyasha came and my mom called him family I think I would have been happy if that was the only thing that happened.

But we had dinner and my family went on to tell a bunch of semi embarrassing stories about me but Inuyasha was on the edge of his seat no matter how boring the story was.

I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye because I was thinking what I wanted to do with him once I got home.

We were finally standing in front of the restaurant about to leave when Inuyasha offered to take me on his bike.

I waved goodbye to my family as Inuyasha put the helmet on my head then told me to hold on tight as he turned the bike on and pealed out of the parking lot.

"You have fun tonight babe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tons, thanks for actually letting me eat." I replied and Inuyasha laughed.

I looked around and realized nothing around looked familiar.

"Where are we Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Shortcut." He said and took a sharp left turn.

I held onto him a little tighter because there weren't much street lights down the road Inuyasha was driving.

He stopped suddenly and kicked the stand so the bike could stand on its own.

"W-why are we stopping?" I stuttered,

"I need to get something from inside." Inuyasha said and lifted me off the bike.

"Why do I have to go too?" I asked.

"There's no way I'm leaving my baby outside alone in a neighborhood like this." Inuyasha said and took off the helmet and set it on the bike.

"I wish there was no way you'd take your baby to a neighborhood like this." I said and Inuyasha led me to the door.

Inuyasha pushed the door opened and I held onto him as tight as I could. There wasn't a light on so I couldn't see a thing.

"Inuyasha where's the light?" I asked.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flipped on and I saw all of my friends and almost everyone from school.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped then looked at Inuyasha. "You threw me a party."

Inuyasha smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"How about we get this party stated babe." Inuyasha said.

I pulled Inuyasha towards the dance floor as the DJ started to play Love Game by Lady GaGa.

I turned so my back was towards Inuyasha and moved his hands so they were on my waist while I grinded into his disco stick.

I was having a lot of fun until I realized the group of people standing by the door; Kikyo and crew.

Inuyasha growled as he took my hand and started to walk towards them with my friends following behind us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat.

"Now that's not how you greet all of you guest I hope," Kikyo said.

"We came for the party of course." Kanna said.

"I don't remember you being invited." Sango said.

"We figured out invites got lost in the mail." Abi-Hime said.

"They didn't." Ayame snapped.

"Well we still want to drop off Kagome's gift." Kikyo said and pushed a bag into my hand and walked out of the door.

I stuck my hand into the bag and pull out a box. I opened the box and my eyes became wide. I marched outside and saw Kikyo just about to get into her car.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and threw the bag at her feet.

She side stepped it and started to walk over to me.

"See this whole time I had it mixed up. I thought you were the master and Inuyasha was the slave but I realized that my Inu-baby would never let someone like you boss him around."

In the box was a pink studded dog collar with a tag that read Inuyasha's Bitch.

By now my friends had had it outside and I could feel Inuyasha standing behind me.

"Are you really this sad Kikyo, that you have to stalk Inuyasha and try and give me these disturbing gifts." I asked.

"Sad." She scoffed. "Please Kagome; I'm not the one who was following behind Inuyasha like a wounded puppy when I started school."

"Followed him, please I was his escape from his bitch of a girlfriend." I retorted.

"Believe me there was nothing he wanted to "escape" from when we were making out like weasels." Kikyo yelled.

"Was that before or after he cheated on you with me night after night after FUCKING NIGHT!"

For some reason I wasn't ready when Kikyo tackled me so we both fell to the floor but after I got over the initial shock I scrambled on top and started to bash Kikyo's face in.

"You stupid slut!" I screamed as I punched her over and over.

Inuyasha let me get in a couple more punches before he tore me off of Kikyo.

"That's enough Kagome." He said threw me over his shoulder.

"Kikyo I don't care if your ass is bleeding if you and your freaky friends aren't gone in two minutes, we're calling the cops."

Kikyo dusted herself off and walked over to her car with her busted lip and blackening eye.

The car drove away and that's when Inuyasha set me down.

"You guys go inside." He told everyone and the left quickly.

He lifted me up and set me down on a railing next to the door.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he examined my knuckles which were bloody.

"Not really, I think most of the blood is Kikyo's." I told him.

He smirked and kissed the palm of my hands.

"My little fighter." He said.

"I'm surprised you let me." I replied.

"I had to at least you get in a couple punches." He smirked and I kissed him.

When I pulled back Inuyasha rested his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So I've been thinking about this for a long time. I know I love you Kagome and I know you love me too. And I know I told you that I wasn't ready to be mates-"

I cut Inuyasha off.

"I'm okay, with that." But Inuyasha shook his head.

"I told you I wasn't ready but it's really I was just scared. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you and that's a big part of being someone's mate. So I told you I wasn't ready but I really do want to be your mate Kagome, I want to claim you as mine and protect you forever."

I stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes and felt the seriousness of his words.

"I know that what I'm offering now isn't what you want but. Kagome will you please become my mate. One year from today." Inuyasha said and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open.

"I know you want it now but I think I need more time. So one year from right now could you make me the happiest guy in Tokyo."

I smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt then pulled him down so his lips could crash on mine.

I nibbled on his soft lips until he finally parted them enough for me to slip my tongue into his warm inviting mouth. I used my tongue to caress his mouth passionately and rubbed both of his ears making him groan slightly.

I pulled back and whispered yes into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha threw me over his shoulder and walked back onto the club. He pushed past a couple of people and finally set me down next to a stage.

"Wait right here." He said and I nodded.

He jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

Everyone got quiet as they wait for Inuyasha to start talking.

"So last week was the birthday of a beautiful sexy kitten and we're gonna celebrate it tonight."

The guys started to get on the stage and get their instruments ready.

Inuyasha picked up his guitar and looked down at me.

"So I wrote this song for someone very special, It's called I'm in love with a girl."

Inuyasha winked at me and the guys started playing.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)_

The boys in the club were whooping at Inuyasha's lyrics: wants_ to make love when I wanna fight_ but I was only paying attention to him.

I was dancing and smiling up at Inuyasha as he looked down at me.

_Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant preach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x3)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me_

Inuyasha jumped off the stage and yanked me towards him so he could kiss me.

The crowd cheered and the DJ started playing music again.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)_

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it  
like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get crunk_

The crowd split like the red sea and we started a soul train line.

_I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control_

Sesshomaru and Rin were first.

Sesshomaru was just walking while Rin dances circles around him

_Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again_

_Lets Do it (x3)  
and live it up_

_i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)  
.com_

_Tonight's the night  
let's live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up_

Ayame and Kouga did something that looked like it came from the movie dirty dancing as they shimmied down the line.

_Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Lets get get crunk_

_Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel tov (l'chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off_

_Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again_

_lets do it (x3)  
let's live it up_

_Here we come  
here we go  
we gotta rock  
_

Sango sashayed down the middle of the line. Miroku stood behind her and kept his hands on her hips. Sango started to shake it and Miroku's hands of course slipped down to her ass.

_Easy come  
easy go  
now we on top_

_Feel the shot  
body rock  
Rock it don't stop_

_Round and round  
up and down  
around the clock_

Inuyasha took my hand and we started to go do the line.

We both did the Hustle and got a bunch of applauses.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday_

_we keep keep keep keep on going  
we know what we say  
party everyday  
p-p-p-party everyday_

_got a feeling  
that tonights gonna be a good night  
that tonights gonna be a good night  
that tonights gonna be a good good nighte_

By the end of the song I was totally out of breath. People had pushed through and separated me from Inuyasha so I just decided to get some air.

I made my way to the exit and went to stand outside.

The cool air felt great on my skin. I looked up at the stars and smiled, tonight was turning out to be a good night.

I started to walk up the street a little but then I felt something approaching. A flock of birds; a flock of demon birds coming towards me.

I put a barrier up as they swoop down and try to attack me.

"Inuya-"

My cry was cut short as the birds started to breathe fire towards me. It surrounded my barrier and the intense heat was causing my concentration to break.

"Damn it." I gasped when my barrier fell and I collapsed to my knees.

The fire stopped and a saw the figure of a man walking towards me.

He knelt down and ran his fingers through my hair causing me to shiver in disgust.

He punched me hard in the head; hard enough to make me start losing consciousness.

Happy birthday To me.

* * *

Ok so i know you want to review. Give me a little feedback on what you thought of the the very least you could leave a review saying you're happy I'm able to eat a cracker :)

REVIEW!

Nisha


	71. Think Twice

**I sniffed the air and realized I couldn't smell Kagome anymore. My eyes do a quick scan and I don't see her either. Damn it.**

"**Get out of my way." I say as I pushed people out of my path.**

**I make it to the door and pushed it open.**

**Kagome was here and so were demon birds and another person who smells like the thing that attacked her.**

"**Fuck!" I yelled and start racing after her scent. I don't have time to tell the others, the only thing on my mind is saving my future mate.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

I wake up groggy and my head feels like it had been split open. I lift my head and realize I'm in the south side of the park; in the opposite direction of Inuyasha's tree and my boulder.

"Ah you're awake." A voice says.

I turn my head and a man steps out of the shadows.

He had long black hair and blue eyes. The weird thing though was that his face and eyes looked somewhat kind.

"Are you admiring my face, it beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Excuse me." I said.

"I got it off a monk; he was letting it go to waste." He said as he walked over to me and started to touch my face.

I suddenly became more aware to the fact that I was tied to a tree as I tried to get away from his touch.

"Why do you cower women, wouldn't you love to be with a man with such a beautiful face."

"I already have a mate." I blurt out and he shakes his head.

"I hate liars and you." He says as he looks at my shoulders. "Have not been marked."

"Not yet." I say and try to start focusing on putting up a barrier.

"If you choose to be with me I won't kill you like I've been instructed to." He says.

"Someone told you to kill me? Who?" I ask.

"Let's not worry about him, he's not here. It's just the two of us. Why not try and enjoy each other."

He leans in to kiss me and the gives me enough drive to be able to put up a barrier around myself.

"Shy are we? He asked and just starts pounding on my barrier.

My head is still aching from when he knocked me out so my concentration easily breaks.

The barrier falls and he pushes his lips on mine.

I bit down on his lips until I draw blood and he yanks away.

"Bitch." He calls out at he slaps me across the face.

"I give you the chance to be with the great Muso and you turn me down for what, that mutt you're with Inuyasha."

"How do you know about Inuyasha?" I asked.

"You should stop worrying about that and start worrying about yourself." He says and slaps me again harder this time.

I think I see stars as he hand comes across my face but that pain is nothing compared to when he stabs me in the side.

"How do you like that?" He asks and drags the knife down as he opens the wound wider.

"Inu-Inuyasha." I gasp.

"He isn't coming Kagome." Muso whispers into my ear.

And yanks the knife out of me, I feel too much pain to cry out. My body goes limp against the tree.

"Inuyasha please." I cough and spit out blood.

Muso starts to laugh like the evil bastard he is.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you there?" He calls out to mock me. "Inuyasha where are you?"

"OVER HERE!" I hear someone growl and turn to see Inuyasha standing about fifty feet away.

* * *

"Inuyasha." I smile and his eyes flicker to look at me and my heart skips a beat.

His eyes are blue and red. His face is twisted in a way that truly scares me. It's not the face of the man I love, it isn't the face of the guy who rubs my feet when they hurt, or kisses me to makes the pain go away. It's not the face of the sweet little half demon who calls me his sexy kitten; it's the face of evil.

"Baby," I strain to say. "Where's your sword?"

"Sword." He laughs and crackles his knuckles as he flexes his hand. "Oh no I'm killing this guy with my bare hands."

Muso who is still standing pretty close to me laughs.

"You don't scare me Inuyasha." He says and to prove it he slaps me again.

Inuyasha's eyes almost pop out of his head before he charges at Muso and tackles him.

They struggled for awhile but I'm more interested on what going on with me.

Blood is oozing out of the wound like crazy and I think I'm started to get lightheaded so I'm not sure if I can believe my eyes when I see a pink light coming from my stomach.

"What the hell is that?" I ask myself.

Inuyasha and Muso are back up but something is different. Instead of having two arms Muso has an arm and a tentacle in the other's arm's place. What the hell happened to him?

"So you can regenerate?" Inuyasha says and shakes his hand to get some of Muso's blood off of him.

"It seems so." Muso says and this causes Inuyasha to chuckle.

"I don't care what the hell you are but you're going to tell me who sent you to kill Kagome before I rip your heart out."

"Could you really do that to someone with a beautiful face like this?" He says.

"I wanna rip that face off." Inuyasha growls.

"I'd like to see you try."Muso says and uses his tentacle arm around Inuyasha and bring him close to him.

"You don't have much time Inuyasha, Kagome will die from the blood loss alone soon." Muso says and Inuyasha turn to look at me.

"I'm fine." I gasped but ended up spitting up blood.

Inuyasha turned to look at Muso and cracked his knuckles.

"You're going to pay for laying a hand on my Kagome." He growled.

Inuyasha lowered his head for a moment and I closed my eyes to pray.

_God please don't let the demon in Inuyasha come out to much. If he did I would never get my Inuyasha back._

Inuyasha uses Iron reaver soul stealer to escapes Muso's tentacle he jumps back a couple of yards before running towards him to tackle him again. His claws ripped across Muso's chest as he pinned him to the ground.

"You bastard, you hurt Kagome and think you're going to get away with it." Inuyasha growls.

My attention is once again on my stomach, what the hell is going on? Why is it glowing pink and why do I feel like I'm not bleeding as much.

I see something fly pass me and turn my head back to where Inuyasha and Muso were. But now only Inuyasha is standing there.

He is breathing hard and there's a hole on his chest that looks like it goes all the way through.

Muso is crumpled on the ground a couple of feet away from me and I wonder if he is dead. I don't wonder for too long because before Inuyasha can do anything a tentacle comes at me and goes straight through my stomach and through the tree.

"Inuyasha." I say as I turn to look at him and his eyes flicker gold for a second before going back to blue and red.

He uses blades of blood to disconnect the tentacle from Muso and he races over to me.

He doesn't say anything as he yanks out the remaining tentacle that was still in my stomach.

I cry out in pain and slump forward so my body is leaning against his.

I feel the ropes that were tying me up go slack and I totally fall into Inuyasha's arms. He holds me and sets me down at the base of the tree without a word still.

He is about to stand up but I grab hold of his arm.

"Say you love me." I say as I look into those red and blue eyes.

He growls but I don't let go of him.

I need to know that after he takes care of Muso that he'll still be him.

Muso is up again and he's laughing.

"Mortals are so weak; Kagome will be dead before you get the chance to kill me." He says and Inuyasha's eyes are looking deep into mine.

I hold my breath and try not to think of the immense pain that I'm feeling.

"I love you." Inuyasha almost growls at me as he kisses my forehead and stands up to face Muso.

I touch my hand to my stomach and my breath hitches, rip my already ripped dress more so I can see the wounds.

The knife wound is long and jagged and the hole from the tentacle is wide and goes all the way through. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. But as I ran my hand over the long jagged wound I feel something. It's cool and hard. It kinda feels like a marble.

"I don't have time to waste with you Muso so I can't kill you like I would like. Slowly and full of pain but I will make you pay for harming my Kagome." Inuyasha snarls.

Inuyasha moved towards him with great speed, faster than I've ever seen him move and appears behind Muso.

He rips off Muso one good arm like it a petal coming off of a flower.

Muso cries out in pain and tries to turn to face Inuyasha but Inuyasha to too quick. He moves so now he's in front of Muso and tears off the tentacles that were about to replace his severed arm.

He pushes Muso to the ground and holds him down with great strength.

"Now about that face." Inuyasha growls and I turn my face away before I hear the blood curdling scream.

"My face, not my beautiful face." I hear Muso cry and the sound of something hitting the ground follows.

Without opening my eyes I turn my head and vomit because I know what just happened.

"I don't know who sent you," Inuyasha pants "But if they're watching let them know that the same thing is going to happen to them if they touch Kagome again."

I open my eyes just in time to see Inuyasha plunge his hand in Muso's chest and rip out his heart.

Inuyasha is hovering over Muso in a way that blocks my vision from Muso and I can't say that I'm unhappy about it.

* * *

"Look away Kagome." Inuyasha says and I avert my eyes until I feel Inuyasha hovering right over me.

"Kagome." Inuyasha says but I don't look at him.

"Yes." I answer.

"Can you do me a favor?" He says in the low deep voice so I know that my Inuyasha isn't back yet.

"Yes." I reply.

"Kiss me please." He says and I do.

I force my lips onto his. They feel swollen and I can still taste blood in my mouth but I kiss him. Inuyasha is careful not to lay any hands on me but he kisses me back.

And when he pulls back and my eyes flicker open I see to golden ones looking back at me and I start crying loudly. My arms wrap around Inuyasha's neck and even though he wraps his arm around me, he is careful not to touch me; careful not to get Muso's blood on me.

"I'm so sorry." I cry into Inuyasha's hair.

"Don't say that." He says as he pins my head against his chest probably because he doesn't want me to look up at see what remains of Muso.

"I shouldn't have gone outside." I say as I gasp for air.

"This isn't your fault Kagome." He says and I cry louder and hold on to him tightly.

I'm too busy crying to notice the demon energies approaching us but Inuyasha perches up a bit and when I open my eyes I see all of my friends standing in front of me.

Rin screams as she gets off at Sesshomaru's back.

"That's someone's face." She says as she points to the ground a couple feet away.

"And I know who is belongs to." Miroku says as he stands over Muso.

"Is that his heart?" Ayame says and they all turn to look at Inuyasha and me.

"What the hell happened?" Sango asks and I start crying again.

**Inuyasha pov**

**We go back to my house because Kagome refuses to go to the hospital. Rin is forced to stitch her up and after that she takes a shower. I take one too and try to get the smell of Muso's blood off my damn claws.**

**I hear Kagome crying while she's in the shower and there is nothing more I wanna do then walk in there and take a shower with her. I just want to hold her as she cries and I want to let the water run over us and pretend it's washing out troubles away.**

**Kagome comes out of the bathroom wearing the top for my DG outfit because I just opted to wear the pants.**

**Her eyes are red and puffy and her lip looks like it may be busted. She just walks towards me and pulls me into a hug.**

**She starts to cry again and I don't know why. I'm not even sure she knows why but I hold her tight. I take her into my arms and walk over to my bed. She settles in my lap and rests her head on my shoulder.**

"**You know we have to tell them, they're waiting." I say and she nodded.**

"**Let's go." She said but she doesn't make a move to get up.**

**So I hug her closer to me before I stand up with her in my arms and make my way to the studio.**

**I push the door open and see everyone waiting for us.**

**I walk over to the vacant couch and sit down on it. Kagome curls in my lap like a little child and I rubbed her back to try and calm her down.**

"**Tell us Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says.**

"**I-I should start." Kagome croaked and we wait for her to start talking.**

"**I was outside getting some, some air and these demon birds started to attack me. I-I was fine until they started to breath fire so my barrier fell and this-some guy came out of nowhere and punched me, hard in the head so I lost consciousness." **

"**Why didn't you call me." I snarled.**

"**I tried," Kagome said "But everything happened so fast. So I woke up in the park tied to the tree. H-he tr-tried to kiss me."**

**I tightened my grip onto Kagome and she caught her breath.**

"**I bit him and that's when he stabbed me. I called out for you." She said looking up at me with lifeless eyes "And you came." She finished with a small almost unnoticeable smile.**

"**Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.**

"**I was already transformed by the time I got there. Somewhere in between leaving the party and smelling Kagome's blood I became a full demon. The first thing I noticed about this guy was his scent, just like the guy who attacked Kagome but not the same one."**

"**The one we smelled near the mountains?" Sesshomaru asked and I nodded.**

"**Why was he after Rin and Kagome?" He asked and I lowered my head.**

"**I didn't get the chance to ask." I say and I can feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me.**

"**Sango and Miroku I think it would be best that you go clean up that mess in the park." Sesshomaru said referring to Muso's body which we just left.**

"**If the demon slayers find it they'll get my brother before he has the chance to explain why he acted like a savage beast." **

**Sango and Miroku nod as they stand up and walk towards the door.**

"**I hope you feel better Kagome," Sango said and Kagome nods as she snuggles up closer to me.**

"**Thank you." She whispers.**

"**Ayame and Kouga, you should go to. See if you can get the scent near the park." Sesshomaru says and they leave after saying goodbye to Kagome.**

**So then it's just the four of us sitting in the studio.**

"**Inuyasha set Kagome down." Sesshomaru says.**

"**Why?" I ask and he growls.**

"**Now." He says and I start to unlatch Kagome from me. She whimpers softly but lets me set her down on the couch. She curls up into a ball and I stand up.**

**Sesshomaru is in front of me in the blink of an eye and slaps me across the face.**

**I'm shocked so I don't notice as he brings his hand down for a second time but he stops as a barrier appears around me. I turn to look at Kagome and she's crying.**

**I pick her up and hold her close like she's a baby.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask Sesshomaru.**

"**You're a bigger idiot than I thought Inuyasha. You kill him and get no answers to why someone with a scent like his Rin"**

"**And Kagome!" I yell. "Kagome is getting attacked left and right and you think I don't know that I fucked up because I do."**

"**Couldn't control yourself long enough to even get a name." Sesshomaru says and his voice is loaded with disgust.**

"**How about we strap Rin to a tree and let some psycho stab her and we'll see how cool and collect you are." **

**Sesshomaru looks like he is going to rip my head off but Rin gets in between us.**

"**Stop it both of you now!" She yells and we both look down at her.**

"**Inuyasha you should be taking care of Kagome." She says and I look down at Kagome who looks like she's just had some kind of break down.**

"**And Shessy you should be helping Kouga and Ayame not hear yelling at Yasha. He's been through enough we all have. So shut the hell up and either talk about something that matters or do what you should be doing."**

**I'm surprised at Rin but I realized there is something I should tell Sesshomaru.**

"**It's gotten worse." I mumbled.**

"**What has?" He asked.**

"**The transformation. This time I was worse off. My animal instinct was so strong. I ripped off his face without a second thought."**

**Sesshomaru sighs and Rin grabs his hand.**

**He starts walking towards the door and stops just as he's about to leave.**

"**From now on you go nowhere without the tetsusaiga" He said and he left with Rin.**

"**Down Inuyasha." Kagome said and I set her down on the floor.**

**

* * *

****She grabbed my hand and led me to my bathroom. I stepped inside and Kagome locked the door behind us. **

"**Kagome?" I said softly but she shook her head.**

**She took off my shirt for DG and let it fall to the floor she so was standing in front of me in only her bra and boy shorts. I looked at her stomach and tried not to cringe at her wounds which Rin had stitch up.**

**Once again I let my baby become scarred. There wouldn't be any scars physically but emotionally she was falling apart.**

**Kagome walked over to me and undid the knot that held my pants up so they fell to the floor; leaving me in only boxers.**

**Kagome took my hand and led me into the shower.**

**I reached around her and turned it on. The hot water hit us and I felt Kagome relax a little bit. Water always had that affect on her.**

**She grabbed me and pulled me so I was close. She rested her head on my chest and squeezed me tight.**

**I reach around her again and turned on the water proof radio I had installed in my shower and Broken by Life house was playing.**

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_  
**Kagome started to cry again and her body shook as she did. I held onto her tightly and whispered softly in her ear.**

"**I'm here baby, I'm here."**

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_  
__The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_  
**She pulled back slightly and looked up at me. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. The look on her face showed all the fear, the sadness she had inside of her. Her chocolate eyes had lost some of their shine, they stared up at me as if saying I'm broken and beaten and it's just too much.**

**I crashed my lips onto Kagome without closing my eyes. I was hoping that my amber eyes looked into her chocolate ones and told her all that I couldn't say. That I loved her and that I was so sorry for everything.**

**My hands ran up and down her back sending shivers to travel all across her body. She pulled back from the kiss and leaned against me.**

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK_  
**We both slipped down until we reached the floor and Kagome moved so she was sitting in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as I could but it still didn't feel like enough.**

**The water was falling on top of us now so our hair was getting soaked but I didn't mind.**

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_  
**"I wasn't scared of Muso." Kagome says when she finally finds her voice.**

"**I was scared of you." She says and I'm suddenly happy that we're wet that way she won't notice if I started to cry.**

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

"**I was scared for you; I was scared you wouldn't come back to me." She says and moves again so she's straddling my waist.**

"**But you did." She says and forces her lips onto mine.**

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

**Her wonderfully soft and delicious pink lips fall into sync with mine. At first we're both moving slowly. Kissing each other like it's the first time, savoring the feeling of each other as Kagome starts to rub my ears and I massage her thighs.**

**But then it becomes more desperate, like we both realize we almost lost each other tonight. So I start to kiss more possessively then passionately. I hold onto Kagome for dear life and she grips me like she'll never let go. Kagome pulls away when she needs air and I find myself panting too.**

**Kagome leans over and rest her forehead against mine.**

"**Let's go to bed." She says and I nod.**

**I stand up with Kagome still in my arms and her legs wrap around my waist almost instantly.**

**I turn off the shower and step out of it.**

**I walk over to my closet and get a shirt and two pairs of boxers.**

**I hand Kagome the shirt and one of the boxers and she goes back to the bathroom to get out of her wet bra and boy shorts.**

**I change into the dry boxers and throw the yet ones in my hamper. Kagome comes back in drying her hair with a towel and walked over to me.**

**She pulls me towards the bed and makes me sit down. While she standing in front of me she dries my hair with the towel. Then she leans over and dries off my chest and my back.**

**I let her finish before I pull her on top of my and switch off the lights. I yank the covers onto us.**

"**I love you." I tell Kagome as she rest her head to my chest.**

"**I love you too." She coos softly and I wrap my arms around her before falling asleep.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

I wake up still in Inuyasha's arms. I roll over so that I'm on my stomach and cry out in pain. Damn it, it hurts like hell.

My cry wakes Inuyasha and he's sitting up before I can even roll off of my stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I shake my head while pulling myself into a sitting up position.

"I think we should take you to the hospital." Inuyasha says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I say. "I just need some pain killers."

He out of the room in the blink of an eye and back a few seconds later.

"Here." He says and had me a glass of water and a bottle of Aleve.

I take three pills and lay back against his headboard. I look over at his clock its nine.

"We missed first and second period." I say.

"I think we have a good reason." Inuyasha says as he sits down next to me in the bed.

"I guess." I reply and move so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

He takes my hand in intertwine our fingers.

"Now what?' He asks and I turn to look at him.

"Well I figure you'll make me some breakfast and then take me for a walk in the park because that's what I feel like doing. Then you're going to drop me off at school with no protest so I can train with Coach E."

"Well I was with you until you said school." He says and I sigh.

"I have to, today's supposable very important." I tell him and he says nothing.

Inuyasha scoops me up bridal style and makes his way towards the stairs.

"So breakfast is first right." He asks and I kiss him on the cheek.

Inuyasha sets me down on the counter and walks over to the fridge.

"So what does my sexy kitten want to eat?" He asks.

"I don't know" I say as I shrug my shoulders. "You can surprise me."

I cover my eyes and pretend to wait for Inuyasha to surprise me. He clears his throat and I peek through my fingers.

"All done." He says and I drop my hands to see him holding a bowl of lucky charms.

I laugh and kiss him on the nose before taking the bowl from him.

Inuyasha lift me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks over to the living room.

We fall down onto the couch and I scrambled into Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha turned on the TV and switched on some cartoon.

I squirmed uncomfortably as twisted in his lap and Inuyasha stared at me.

"Are you still in pain?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said and stared into my cereal bowl before continuing to eat.

I finished my breakfast and Inuyasha carried me back up the stairs.

"Can I have something to wear?" I asked Inuyasha when he laid me down on his bed and he nodded.

He walked over to his closet and came back holding basketball shorts and tee shirt.

"Thanks." I said as I took it from him.

I inhaled deeply as I tried to stand on my own, it still hurt like hell.

Inuyasha helped me up and I mumbled thanks before walking over to his bathroom to go change.

When I came back into his room he was dressed too.

"Ready." I said and Inuyasha turned to look at me then grinned that sexy smile.

"You look so cute in my clothes." He said and walked over to me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Really," He said and bent down so he could lay his lips on mine.

I grabbed onto his arms to steady myself and when he pulled back he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Are you sure you're up for a walk in the park?" He asked and I nodded.

"I need to get loosened up before training with Coach E. Can I borrow some sneakers?"

Inuyasha kissed the top of my head before pulling away from my embrace and walking over to his closet.

I sit down on the bed and he comes back holding a box.

"They're going to be too big." He says.

"If anyone asks I'm training to be a clown." I replied and he smirked as he puts socks on my feet then a pair of gray converse.

"To the park we go!" I say as Inuyasha picked me up and put me on his back.

I wrap my legs around his waist before he opened his window and jumped out of it.

Inuyasha's running was making my stomach feel like I was getting stabbed again but I didn't say anything otherwise I know he wouldn't have let me go train.

When we got to the park Inuyasha let me down gently and took my hand.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Never better." I lied and tried to stand up straight while I took Inuyasha's hand and started walking.

"So prom is coming up soon." Inuyasha said."

"Yup," I said as I leaned into him because my body felt like it weighted a ton.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, a couple of guys here and there." I replied.

"O well have you decided who you're going with yet?" He asked as he stopped me and I leaned against a nearby tree.

"I'm still exploring my options." I say and Inuyasha's hand started to stroke my cheek softly.

"Mhm well you know I don't have a date yet."

"Is that so?" I breathed out slowly as Inuyasha's finger ran over my bottom lips.

"Yeah it is." He said and moved closer to me. "And since you don't have a date yet and I don't I was thinking we could-"

I cut Inuyasha off.

"Car pool?" I asked and Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah car pool, and maybe dress so we match. Maybe I could walk in with you and take a few pictures with you." Inuyasha said.

"And then maybe we could just dance the night away." I smiled.

"Well maybe, but only if we car pool." Inuyasha said and leaned over to catch my lips with his.

I smiled under Inuyasha's kiss as he nibbles on my bottom lip. His hands which are on my waist brought me closer to him then started to play with the bottom of my shirt.

He yanked on it playfully before finally slipping his hands up and he started to run his fingers up and down my back causing me to tremble against him.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"I'll think about it." I said then pushed him away from me and started to start walking again.

I giggle like crazy when Inuyasha comes up from behind me and picks me up bridal style.

He runs and doesn't stop until he reaches the spot of my favorite boulder and his tree.

He jumps up into the air and we land on a branch. Inuyasha sits down with me in his lap and I cuddle up close to him.

"I guess we can car pool." I tell Inuyasha and he laughs.

We just sit in his tree, not talking but not really needing to.

Inuyasha's hand rubs over my stomach and I sigh slightly.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks and I shake my head.

"It's actually starting to feel better." I tell him check my cell phone for the time.

"We have to go to the school; my training is going to start soon."

Inuyasha wraps an arm around my waist before jumping out of the tree.

* * *

I climb onto his back before he takes off. I get off of him when we reach ADH. The parking lot is starting to empty because school is over but Sango and Miroku are still there.

"Hey guys." I say when Inuyasha and I walk up to them.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango ask and I cringe slightly.

"I was starting to feel better but now it kinda hurts again." I say and Inuyasha wraps an arm around me.

"What are you doing here?' Miroku asks.

"I have training with Coach E. and Inuyasha just dropping me off." I said and kiss Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Pick me up at nine." I say and Inuyasha nods.

"I'll see you guys later." I say and wave to them before I walk off and over to the field.

When I get there Coach is sitting waiting by the bleachers.

"YOU HURT YOURSELF AGAIN HIGURASHI?" She yells louder than she needs to because I'm about three feet away.

"Yeah." I say and limp the next three feet so I'm standing in front of her.

"Great!" She says and stands up with a smile on her face.

"Great? You think it's great that I got attacked again?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I was planning on having you hurt yourself but since you're already hurt then I won't have to do that."

"Huh?" I say and she smiles.

"You've heard about priestess's healing abilities right?" She says and I just blink at her.

**Inuyasha pov**

**I'm at the school by eight thirty but I wait until nine to go to the field. When I get there I don't see Kagome or Coach E.**

**I follow Kagome's scent to the girl locker room and I knock at the door, Coach E. opens it.**

"**What took you so long Takahashi?" Coach E. says as she lets me in.**

"**What do you mean Kagome said be here by nine." I say.**

"**I thought she would be able to handle it that long but she passed out by seven." Coach E. says and points to Kagome who is lying down on a bench.**

"**Kagome!" I say and run over to her.**

"**She's fine she just need rest." Coach E says and she's lucky she's a women otherwise I may have ripped her head off.**

"**She's passed out and you're saying she's fine." I say and Coach E. shrugs.**

"**Kagome agreed to the training Takahashi and she could be great if you let her." She said and Kagome's eyes flutter open.**

"**Bed." She says and her eyes close again.**

**I almost laugh but instead I just pick her up.**

"**See you tomorrow Coach." Kagome mumbles and Coach E laughs softly.**

"**See you tomorrow Higurashi."**

**We get to Kagome's place and I use the balcony as usual. I softly lay Kagome and start taking my converse off her feet. I take off my own shoes and shirt before joining her in bed.**

**She says nothing as she rolls over and wraps her arms around me. She puts her head on my bare chest and sighs happily.**

"**Good night Kagome." I say and she mumbles something before falling asleep.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

I wake up the next morning with Inuyasha nuzzling my neck.

"Good morning." I say and he rakes his teeth over my skin making me arch my back.

"Good morning." He responds and sits up. "What happened with the training yesterday?"

"I passed out." I say and get out of bed.

"Why?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Guess it was too much." I say and walk over to the bathroom to go brush my teeth.

When I step out of the bathroom Inuyasha is walking towards the balcony.

"You leaving?" I ask.

"Yeah, gotta get ready for school." He walks over to me and pecks me softly on the lips. "See you soon."

And then he's gone.

I walked over to my closet. I pick a white shirt that had dots on it and a picture of Pikachu, light wash skinny jeans and white tennis shoes.

I grab my bag and run down the stairs.

"Sota let's go!" I yell and grab a bagel off of the counter.

"You seem very chipper." My grandpa said and I smiled.

"I'm a very happy person." I say and wink at him before yelling for Sota again.

He comes down the stairs and grabs a bagel too.

"Let's go, let's go." I say and race over to the door.

"Somebody woke up with an extra amount of pep this morning." Sota says and walks outside to my car.

I blast That's not my Name by the Ting Tings from my radio and sit on my trunk bobbing my head.

Kikyo's car pulls up and I wave to her when she gets out.

Her eye is still black and I can't help but smile at my handy work.

She walks over to me and I jumped off my trunk.

"Kagome, I heard you died. Too bad it was just a rumor." She says and I smile.

"Kikyo I heard you were a slut, too bad it's not just a rumor." I say.

"Kagome I told you didn't want to mess with me the first day you came here." She said and I roll my eyes.

"So far the only bad thing that has come from messing with you is bloody knuckles." I replied as I held up my bruised knuckles.

"That's what you think." She said and before I can ask her Inuyasha lands in between us.

"Hello ladies." He says and pulls me into a kiss.

He pulls back after a very long time and I'm surprised that Kikyo is still standing in front of us.

"Hey Inu-baby." Kikyo said and I hold back vomiting on her.

"Sup," Inuyasha says and he smiles.

"Are you cold Kagome?" He asks.

"Not really." I answer.

"Really because you look really cold, here let me give you my jacket." Inuyasha takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over my shoulders.

I look at Inuyasha's shirt and a huge smile breaks out on my face.

Inuyasha's shirt is black and in huge white letters Kagome's bitch is written across his chest.

Kikyo yells in frustration before stomping away and I pull Inuyasha towards me so I can kiss him again.

"I like the shirt." I said and Inuyasha grins that sexy smirk of his.

Don't let it go to your head kitten." He says and takes my hand as we walk towards first period.

* * *

The chapter is named after Think Twice by Eve 6. I think about Inuyasha's protecting Kagome almost everytime I hear it. It also reminds me of Bella and Jacob for all you Twlight fans like me :)

p.s The beginning of the chapter was a lot darker than i meant for it to be. Fighting scenes aren't my strong point but I'm working on it.

Nisha


	72. Idle threat?

Okay guys I'm sorry for taking forever but you guys did get kinda lazy on the reviews so I didn't think it would be notice plus school started so I've been kinda busy.

I'm posting this chapter because I was reading the reviews when someone told me they're going to report my story so it can be removed they're saying I pretty much ripped off the book Avalon High by Meg Cabot.

The book was my inspiration like I mentioned in earlier chapters but if you read that book you would know my story is almost nothing like it.

I'm not sure if it's an idle threat or what but if my story does get removed I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

Thanisha


	73. ADH 4eva

Damn you guys are awesome. Lol I got so much support its crazy. I also learned that some of my readers are very violent; but then again I knew that since you threaten me to update.

The person who left the review has apologized and noted it as a big misunderstanding. Everyone has their bad day's right.

Well I'm going to ask you guys to please stop sending her hate mail, lol she's apologized and Avalon Demon High isn't going anywhere :)

So stop the threats and what not because if it was me I'm pretty sure I'd be scared.

I'm sorry that this isn't an update but I'm swamped. The bastards at my school have stuck me in A.P chem and won't take me out of it.

I've been trying to get out of that class, I tread walking through the doors. I already skipped once this week and may have to do it again.

Anyway enough of the stuff you don't care about.

I'll try my hardest to update on Saturday or Sunday.

Thanisha


	74. Campaign Tactics

Sry this took so long is isnt was long as I hoped it would be but you guys have waited long enough so i had to give you something. Ap chem had me held up for a long time but my school finally let me out of it so how I'm in Ap psych and physics so chapters will be still take awhile but it will be alot faster.

I'm super excited House is coming back on monday so im going to see if i can make you guys happy to by posting a new chapter sometime next week.

Not much to this chapter but i would still like some feedback,

Thanks a bunch

Thanisha

* * *

When I walked into the main hallway I saw something I totally wasn't expecting.

There were banners and flyers up everywhere that said VOTE FOR KAGOME FOR PROM QUEEN.

"Since when are you running?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Since now it seems." I said and Inuyasha laughed as we walked into first period.

"Sango what are up with these posters?" I asked as soon as I saw her.

"Don't ask me," Sango said.

"Nice shirt." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said before we went to go sit down in our seats.

First period was a total snore, I actual nodded off for awhile but Inuyasha woke me up when the bell rang.

I was walking with the others to second period when I saw Rin and Ayame passing out flyers.

"You can't have spell prom without Kag-om-e." Rin yelled.

I took one of the flyers from a kid and my eyes got wide. Where the hell did they get this picture from? It was the picture my mom had snapped of Inuyasha and me at my birthday dinner.

"Kagome and Inuyasha for prom queen and king!" Ayame yelled and that's when both of them spotted Inuyasha and me.

"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ayame!" I screamed and both Rin and Ayame exchanged nervous glances before taking off.

Sango burst out laughing and I crumpled up the flyer that was in my hand before heading off to study hall.

When we got there Ayame and Rin were already sitting down.

"What is this." I said as I threw the balled up paper at Rin's head.

"This." She said picking it up. "Is called paper Kagome."

"What's on the paper smartass?" Inuyasha barked.

Ayame took the paper from Rin and unwrinkled it then stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"Oh my gosh you guys are running for prom king and queen." She said.

"Cut the crap," Inuyasha said as he pulled out a chair and pulled me down so I could sit in his lap.

"Okay we did it." Rin said.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Ayame said.

"You're the one who got the picture from Kagome's mom." Rin said and Ayame mouth formed an O.

"We just thought it would be so nice if you guys won." Rin said "You've been through so much this school year. Plus come on Kagome, every girl dreams about being prom queen."

I looked at Inuyasha skeptically and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not." He said and I turned back to look at Ayame and Rin.

"Sure." I told them.

"YAY!" Rin screamed.

"Thatta girl." Ayame said and Kouga walked in and took a seat next to her after pecked her on the cheek.

"Nice shirt Takahashi," He said and Inuyasha nodded.

"So our campaign is trying to show that you're the perfect couple, who's just happy go lucky about being in love and what not." Rin said.

"Uh." I started.

"So we need you guys to always be caught in a loving embrace or a steamy kiss." Ayame went on.

"No complaints from me." Inuyasha said.

"How long is this going to last?" I asked.

"Until prom silly." Rin smiled.

Ayame and Rin spent the rest of the period telling Inuyasha and I how we could look like we were in love for the voters which we both found ridiculous since we were in love.

Inuyasha was waiting for me after chorus, he took my bag from me and pulled me in a steamy kiss just like Ayame and Rin instructed.

We walked into the lunch room and after getting lunch I was feeding Inuyasha as he lay is head in my lap.

"I could get used to this." Inuyasha said as I fed him a peach slice.

"I'm sure you could." I said and reached down to peck him on the lips.

"Aww don't they look cute." I heard Kikyo say.

I looked up and saw her and her group of followers standing in front of our table.

"Thanks." I said and fed Inuyasha another peach slice.

"So I hear your running from prom king Inu-baby." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo one glance of my head in Kagome's lap as she feeds me peaches and I wear a shirt that say Kagome's bitch should tell you that you and me aint never gonna happen again." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo scoffed.

"Inu-baby, you should know me better than to think I would let myself lose you to someone who's obviously not worthy."

"Inuyasha knows me well enough to know if you call him Inu-baby one more time I will punch you in the face." I said and Inuyasha's hand was on top of mine so I wouldn't do anything.

"You should really work on your jealously issues Kagome." Kikyo spat.

Inuyasha grip on me tightened and Kikyo was lucky otherwise my hands would have been wrapped around her throat.

"So I'll look forward to our dance as king and queen, see you later Inu-baby." Kikyo said and she walked off.

"I'm going to kill her." I said and Inuyasha sat up.

"Don't worry about her babe." Inuyasha replied.

"You guys haven't had a cute moment in over two minutes." Rin said and Inuyasha pulled me into his lap.

I rested my head on top of his and he kissed my neck while playfully yanked at the bottom of my shirt.

"That's more like it." Ayame said.

* * *

In ancient language Inuyasha and I were blowing kisses at each other and getting the other kids in class to pass our notes back and forth.

We were actually talking about band practice and my training but I drew hearts on the outside so people would think it was a love note.

As soon as class was over Inuyasha walked over to my desk and pulled me into another steamy kiss.

"I really think Rin and Ayame are onto something here." He said when he stopped kissing me.

"I think you're right." I said and tried to catch my breath.

Inuyasha grabbed my bag and walked me to the girl's locker room for gym. He gave me a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall in the boy's locker room.

I went in and got changed into my DG uniform.

I walked out to the field and was greeted by Coach E.

"GET OVER HERE NOW HIGURASHI!" She yelled and I walked over to her.

"Yes Coach." I said.

"I don't want you doing anything today; you're staying after for practice and I need you to save your energy."

In my head I was jumping up and down.

"Okay." I said coolly and walked over to the bleachers to take a seat.

I leaned back and closed my eyes while the others worked.

"Kagome!" I heard Rin yell after ten minutes of relaxing.

I looked up and saw her walking over to me. Ever since mid terms she had been spending her DG with the demon slayers, she sheathed her swords before she stopped to stand in front of me.

"Yes." I said.

"It's been almost twenty minutes with no cute moments from you and Inuyasha." She said.

I looked over at the field and saw him fighting with Kouga.

"He's busy, plus Rin I think the whole school knows that we go out already so there's no need to keep making out like weasels." I reasoned.

She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to me.

"We should go shopping for dresses soon." She said.

"How about this weekend." I suggested.

"Great! I'll tell the others." She said jumping up.

"Rin!" Sango yelled and Rin rolled her eyes. "Break time is over."

"She thinks she can boss me around but she forgets that I'm not a demon slayer." Rin said.

"What are you exactly?" I asked.

"One of a kind." She said and cart wheeled her way over to Sango.

Coach held me back after gym and told me that she had gotten me out of calculus.

"Let's go Higurashi." She said and we walked over to the locker rooms.

I set my stuff down on the floor and sat down on one of the benches.

I pulled out a safety pin from my pocket and used it to prick my finger.

"Heal it." Coach E. said.

I raised my right hand and held it over my bleeding pinkie on my left hand.

I closed my eyes and focused on healing my finger.

"Concentrate on removing the pain Kagome, concentrate on healing the wound."

Healing I learned wasn't like putting up barriers. One happy thought wouldn't fix any wound. I had to focus my energy and strength into removing pain.

But while I was removing pain from one part I was bringing it to another part and draining a lot of my energy.

I opened my eyes and noticed my finger was still bleeding.

"Well that was a bust." I said.

"Healing yourself isn't the best way to start anyway." Coach E. and went into her office when she came back she had a cage in her hand.

She sent it down in front of me and I peaked inside and saw a small bird.

"I saw it by the school this morning. Small thing broke its wing." She said as she took it out of the cage and placed it in my hands.

"Heal it." She said simply and I looked at the small creature in my hands.

I cupped it in one hand and held the other one over the broken wing. I started to move my energy throughout my body and into my hand. I focused on removing the bird's pain and started to feel it myself. My left arm felt like it was getting ripped out of its socket.

I started breathing hard but I kept pushing myself. The bird started to chirp no doubt because the pain was leaving her body but I was holding my breath as it entered my own.

I don't remember what happened all I remember is waking up with Coach E. hovering over me.

"Did I do it?" I asked.

She pointed towards the cage and I saw the bird lying at the bottom of it shivering in pain.

"Damn it." I mumbled and sat up.

"You're doing good Higurashi. The thing about when you first start healing is that you're not really healing. You're transferring the pain from one person to another. From the person in pain to yourself. As you get better you won't feel the pain, you'll just be making it disappear."

I nodded my head and rubbed my arm. It hurt like hell.

"You did great your first day but we may have over done it. Your body isn't used to taking on this much." Coach E. said and picked the cage off the floor.

"We'll pick this up again tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." I said standing up and grabbing the bag with my good arm. "Bye Coach bye Kaori."

"Kaori?" Coach said.

"It means strong, that little bird looks like a fighter." I said and waved goodbye.

When I walked out to the parking lot the sun was started to set. I guess I had passed out for longer than I thought. I stared at my car and saw Inuyasha lying on the hood.

"You done?" Inuyasha asked when I reached him.

"Yup, all finished." I said and Inuyasha jumped off the car.

I walked over to the passenger seat and got in.

When we got to my house Inuyasha took the back way. I opened the doors to my balcony and dropped my bag on the ground.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"I'm actually going out with Sesshomaru." He said.

"Searching again?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he thinks he found a trace of the scent near the beach house."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"You already know the answer to that." He said and I frowned.

"But I need a favor Kagome."

"What is it?"

"I want you to sleep over at Sango's."

"I need a babysitter now." I snapped.

"I need to know you're going to be safe and being in a house with three demon slayers would really give some peace of mind."

I was going to protest but the way he's looking at me, with tired eyes that are almost pleading me not to fight.

"Okay," I say and a lazy grin appears on his face.

He pulls me into a hug but I wince and he notices it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My arm hurts a little." I tell him.

"The training?" He inquires and I nod.

He hugs me this time careful to not hold onto me to tight.

"It won't always be like this." he whispers and I press my body closer to his.

Inuyasha packs me a bag for the night and walks me over to Sango's.

"I'll come pick you up as soon as I can." He said.

"If it's late just go home and get some sleep." I replied though I know I'm wasting my breath. I probably won't see him till tomorrow. And he probably won't get any sleep.

He kisses me on the forehead before jumping into the air and out of sight. I raise my hand to knock on Sango's door but its thrown open before I get the chance and I see Rin smiling with Kohaku thrown over her shoulder.

"Put me down Rin." He yells and I laugh.

"Hi Kagome." Rin says and I step inside.

"Sesshomaru make you stay here too?" I ask.

"Of course." She says and lets Kohaku down.

He punches Rin playfully before making a run for it.

"I'm going to get you." Rin says and runs off after him.

"Hi Kagome." Sango says as I walk into the living room.

Miroku has an arm draped around her and they're sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys." I reply and collapse in the couch opposite of them.

"Are you sleeping over Lady Kagome?" Miroku said.

"Yup. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have me babysitting." Sango said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Maybe I should stay and protect all of you; we could cuddle together under Sango's sheets."

I wasn't surprised when Sango slapped Miroku across the face.

"One!" She yelled. "You need to get your hand from under my shirt; my brother is a room away and two how dare you say something like that."

"Sango I was only joking." Miroku said as he rubbed his red cheek.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and walked up the stairs to Sango's room.

I lay across her bed and rubbed my aching arm.

I hope Inuyasha was right, I hoped it wouldn't always be like this.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

"**Keep up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he ran ahead of me.**

"**I am keeping up." I said and ran a little faster to catch up with him.**

**I was tired we had been following the scent for hours.**

**I sniffed the air to make sure we were still on the right track.**

**Sesshomaru stopped running suddenly and I sniffed the air.**

"**Damn it!" I said and punched a hole in the ground. We lost the scent again.**

"**Who the hell is this guy that his scent can just disappear like that." I said.**

"**We're underestimating him." Sesshomaru said.**

"**The hell I am." I yelled. "This guy had been able to attack Kagome three times. And I've been watching her the best I can."**

"**You're best isn't good enough anymore." Sesshomaru said.**

**I snarled but said nothing.**

"**Let's head home." Sesshomaru said and took off back in the direction that we came from.**

**By the time we got back to Tokyo it was two in the morning. I ran down to Sango's house and walked to the side of the house. She didn't have a balcony like Kagome so had to jump into a nearby tree before I went through her window.**

**The room was dark but I could see Kagome lying across the foot of Sango's bed. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and picked up her bag from the floor.**

**Some babysitter Sango was, I could have kidnapped Kagome and she would have never known.**

**I threw her bag over my back and was about to jump out the window.**

"**Night Inuyasha." Sango said sleepily and I smiled.**

"**Thanks Sango." I said.**

"**Anytime," She yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep.**

**I jumped out the window and Kagome squeaked in discomfort.**

"**Your arm still hurt?" I asked and she nodded.**

**I laid her down softly on her bed when we got to her house. I took off my shoes and shirt before getting into bed with her.**

"**What time is it?" She asked.**

"**Almost three." I told her. "Get some sleep."**

**She snuggles up close to me and falls asleep quickly. For me it takes a little more time.**

**I wake up with Kagome rubbing my ears. I keep my eyes closed so she doesn't know I'm awake and will keep doing it but a moan escapes my lips after awhile.**

"**I knew you were awake." She said.**

"**I was enjoying the ear rub." I replied.**

"**Well it's time to get up so you can enjoy it later." Kagome said and rolled out of bed.**

**Her hair is frizzy and she has a tired look on her face that says I hate mornings but I can't help but smile at how cute she looks.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**You look cute." I said and she laughs all the way to the bathroom.**

**I arch my back as I stretch and realized I barely got three hours of sleep.**

**I must have dozed off because when I open my eyes again Kagome is fully dressed and ready to go.**

"**Aw I missed the show." I joke.**

"**Early prev catches a peek." She says and I smirked.**

"**Go home and get ready." She said and threw my shirt at my head.**

**I got off her bed and put it on then slip on my sneakers.**

"**I'll see you at school." I said and kissed her before jumping off her balcony.**

**I get home and Sesshomaru is watching new in the living room.**

"**You might as well move out, you're never home." He said without taking his eyes off the screen.**

"**But then you'd be lonely." I replied in a sarcastic baby voice.**

"**I'd live." He said.**

**I walk up the steps and take a quick shower. I throw on some clothes and grab some breakfast before I head off to school.**

**I see Kagome lying on her car listening to secret admirer by Pitbull.**

**I walk over to her and pull her up into a sitting position, I hold onto her hips as I kiss her.**

**She almost melts in my arms and I smirk under her kiss.**

"**Hello my not so secret admirer." Kagome said when I pull back.**

"**Hello my sexy kitten." I respond and pull Kagome's body closer to mine in one quick motion. Her legs wrap around my waist and I pull her off the trunk of her car.**

**She grabs her purse before I start walking towards the building our first period is in.**

**I stop in the courtyard at the sight of Rin and Ayame passing out cupcakes to everyone.**

"**Vote for Inuyasha and Kagome, the sweetest couple for prom king and queen." Rin said as she handed another person a frosted cupcake.**

"**There's goes the happy couple now." Ayame said as she points me and Kagome out.**

**The crowd turns to look at us and Kagome waves to the crowd who then starts cheering like we're the freaking King and Queen of England.**

**I work my way through the crowd and tell Rin to give me a chocolate cupcake.**

**I hand it to Kagome and she gets a good amount of frosting on her finger before she holds it to my lips and I lick it off.**

**We say goodbye to everyone and walk off to first period.**

**I don't put Kagome down until we reach her seat. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting down in my own seat.**

**Kikyo walks into kiss and blows me a kiss.**

**I grab Kagome's hand to keep her from springing out of her seat.**

**She smiles before pulling her hand away and rubbing her arm.**

**

* * *

**Back to Me

"Come on Higurashi!" Coach E. yells at me.

I'm focusing all of my energy into healing Kaori but it's hard. The pain is going right to my arm and I feel like someone is trying to rip my arm off.

"I can't do it." I tell Coach.

"Try harder." She said and I do.

That's the last thing I remember before waking up with Coach E. holding some kind of plant in my face.

"Eat up," She said tossing the leaves in my lap.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's to help return your strength faster." She said so I chew on the leaves and wonder if this is how Inuyasha's meds taste.

"You're doing good." She said and I tried to stand up by my legs felt weak.

"Take it slow for the next couple days, we'll pick it up again on Monday." She said and I nodded. She walked towards her office and I sat where I was.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed.

About a minute later Inuyasha burst into the girls' locker room.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Please." I said as I outstretched my unhurt arm signaling I wanted him to pick me up.

He rolled his eyes but picked me up anyway and carries me out to my car.

When we get to my house he takes off my sneakers and lies down next to me.

"I think we should have been practice soon, otherwise we'll start to get rusty." He said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Tomorrow but not for too long, I told Rin we could go look for prom dresses."I replied.

He nods and started to nuzzle my neck.

I sigh softly as he lays delicate kisses on my neck and jaw line.

"Tomorrow for that too," I said before rolling onto my side and pressing my back against Inuyasha's chest.

He laughs but then wraps an arm around me and hums a song I don't know until I fall asleep.


	75. Fly Away

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I rolled over to avoid it and buried my face in Inuyasha's hair. I closed my eyes so I could get back to sleep, but then my cell phone started to ring.

I sat up and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Hello," I said sleepily.

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING ASLEEP WE'RE GETTING OUR DRESSES TODAY!" Rin yelled.

I checked the clock it was only seven thirty.

"Rin we have hours before we have to go." I said.

"Fine." Rin huffed and I mumbled a goodbye before hanging up.

I curled up to Inuyasha and was drifting off to sleep when his phone started to ring.

"Inuyasha," I moaned as I shook him so he'd wake up.

I didn't bother to open my eyes but I felt as he searched his pocket for it.

"Hello," He said tiredly.

Someone was talking for awhile before he responded.

"No Rin, I can't cancel practice so Kagome has more time to look for a dress."

Rin said something I couldn't hear and Inuyasha snarled.

"At least she wouldn't worry about her dress getting ripped when I take it off." He said and hung up.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That you would end up wearing a potato sack to prom, if you don't hurry up and get a dress soon."

"You're gonna rip off my dress huh?" I asked.

"Probably." He answered.

I was falling back asleep when Inuyasha started kissing my neck,

"Its tomorrow." He said into my skin.

"But I'm sleepy," I whined.

Inuyasha stopped for a brief second before he started nibbling on my ear.

"Wake up." He whispered into my ear and the feel of his breath made me shiver.

I opened one eye and looked at Inuyasha.

"You're not playing fair." I sighed.

"I'm a demon we never play fair." He said right before he kissed me.

I pushed Inuyasha back after a while and sat up.

"Can we continue this after I brush my teeth?" I asked as I made my way to the bathroom.

"You're morning breath is sweet." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

I walked back into my room after I showered and brushed my teeth. Inuyasha was standing by my bookcase holding my diary when i went back into my room.

I rushed over to him and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey is right, what are you doing with my journal?" I asked.

"Just checking something," He said.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Like if you took out those pages of Hobo and replaced them with pages about a demon with silver hair."

"Hojo." I corrected "And I don't think Rin would be happy if she learned about my secret crush on Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha growled slightly and I started to walk backwards.

"Kagome, we both know how this ends." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah," I said as I side stepped my bean bag chair on the floor. "But you're going to have to catch me first."

I ran for the door but Inuyasha cut me off.

"I don't think so Kagome," He said and I jumped back a few feet.

"How about I read you a page and we call it even." I negotiated.

"I would have taken that deal if you didn't mention a crush on Sesshomaru now I have to make sure his names' not in there."

Inuyasha ran towards me but I slid across the floor and made it to the other side of the room.

"Mhm, that training is really working." Inuyasha said.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Inuyasha was staring at me intensely and I knew there was no way out of here without him getting my journal.

I stuck my journal down the back of my pants and Inuyasha smirked.

"You really don't think that I'll go in there." He said. "Hell I wanna get in there if the journals in there or not."

"Well you're gonna have to catch me first." I said and ran for the door again.

Inuyasha grabbed me by my wrist this time and pulled me towards him.

He clutched my arms tightly as he threw me down on my bed with him straddling me.

"Caught you." He said before slamming his lips onto mine.

The force shocked me but I quickly melted into the fiery kiss. Inuyasha gripped my hips and lifted me off the bed slightly, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms latched around his neck in order to keep me up.

Inuyasha was kissing me firmly and biting down on my bottom lip like it was a chew toy. I separated my lips and Inuyasha's tongue slipped in my mouth.

His tongue caressed my mouth possessively and his hands slipped down from my hips to the back of my pants.

They slipped into the back of the jeans I was wearing and took out my journal. I expected him to stop now that he got what he wanted but he simply just tossed it aside and started to squeeze my butt.

I pulled away and was breathing deeply. Inuyasha stuck his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled in a long time.

"God your scent, it's so intoxicating." He said and I pushed him off of me.

"Yeah, I don't need a junkie as a boyfriend so how about we do something else before you start to get hooked."

"Too late." He said and pulled me back towards his so he could sniff my neck again.

I let him do it a second longer before sitting up.

"We should go to your place so you can shower and stuff then maybe work on a new song before Rin kidnaps me." I suggested.

"Good plan." He said as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"I was actually thinking, we could use the front door, you know and we could take my car." I said as he walked towards the balcony.

"Where's the fun in that." He asked before jumping off and running towards his house.

Inuyasha didn't bother using his own front door either; we came in through his bedroom window.

He set me down on his bed before walking into his bathroom and a few seconds later I heard the shower turn on.

Ten minutes later he walked back into the room dripping wet wearing only boxers.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Inuyasha sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Nothing." He lied right before he started shaking like a dog to dry himself getting me wet.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed and he looked up at me innocently.

"Yes?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"Never mind." I laughed and lay back down on his bed.

After Inuyasha got changed we walked over to the studio to try and come up with a song.

* * *

"Okay play if again." I told Inuyasha and he started playing the tune as I looked over the lyrics we just wrote then started to sing.

Conspiracy

_Please speak softly  
For they will hear us  
And they'll find out  
Why we don't trust them_

Speak up dear  
'Cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know  
Why we don't trust them

Explain to me  
This conspiracy against me  
And tell me how  
I've lost my power

Were can I turn?  
'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty  
I'm so unsure of

Tell me why  
I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know  
To whom do I own

Explain to me  
This conspiracy against me  
And tell me how  
I've lost my power

I thought  
That we'd make it  
Because you said  
That we'd make it through

And when  
All security fails  
Will you be there  
To help me through?

Explain to me  
This conspiracy against me  
And tell me how  
I've lost my power, how?

I've lost my power

I had barely finished singing the word power when Rin burst into the studio.

"You," She said pointing at me. "Are coming with me!"

"Rin we have to make sure this song is good before we go." I said but as I was saying go she had walked over to me and grabbed me by my wrist.

"See you later Yasha." Rin said as she yanked me out of the door.

Sesshomaru dropped me and Rin off at my house so I could pick up my car then we went over to Sango's to pick her and Ayame up.

"You know what's great about being married?" Ayame asked.

"What?" Rin answered.

"You automatically know you have a date to prom." Ayame said with a smile.

"Well then I envy you," Sango said.

"Miroku didn't ask you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not after I saw him talking to Hina about it." Sango replied.

"Well Hina is on the prom committee, so maybe he was just asking her about the theme." Ayame said and Sango just shrugged.

"You fell in love with a womanizer; it's the price you pay." Rin added.

Rin gave me directions to a place she had found, it was about an hour away from home but she said it was necessary so no one would have dresses like ours.

We walked into the small shop and started to look around.

"What do you think of this one?" Ayame asked as she held up a zebra print tube dress to her body.

"It's cute," Sango said.

"But more homecoming than prom." Rin said and I nodded.

Sango went off to try a dress while I browsed dresses that were knee length.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked when she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Damn it Sango, I wish I had your kind of luck." Ayame said.

Sango was wearing a turquoise color dress; it had one strap that was covered by sequined flowers. The dress was floor length and flowed freely against her body.

"You always find the perfect thing on first try." Rin said.

"And Kagome always takes forever." Sango replied as she checked herself out in the full length mirror.

"Yeah, it's not my fault." I said.

"We all have our parts to play." Sango said with a smile as she went back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes.

"I think I'm going to leave this up to chance." Rin said.

"What do you mean." I asked but Rin had already skipped off.

She went to the middle of the store closed her eyes and spun in a circle for a couple minutes before she stopped and dizzily stumbled over to a rack of dresses.

She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on then stumbled over to the dressing room.

"Found one!" She yelled over her shoulder.

When she came out she was walking regularly and in a beautiful dress that just screamed Rin.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was cocktail length and at the waist it flared in a way that made it look like a tutu. The dress was silver with a corset lace up back.

"What do you think?" She asked as she twirled in a circle.

"That you look like a ballerina." Ayame said and Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

"An adorable ballerina." I corrected and Rin smiled.

"Yup, eat your heart out Kagura." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Kagura?" I asked.

"She's been trying to get her grubby little hands on Sesshy forever now." Rin said.

"And no one's told me this because?" I asked.

"Never really came up." Ayame said and I rolled my eyes.

"I swear if she even talks to my Sesshy at prom she's going to had to get the punch bowl surgically removed from her throat." Rin said with a smile before heading back into the fitting room.

"That one." Sango said referring to Rin. "Needs help."

"Heard that!" Rin yelled and I sniggered as I walked away.

Ayame and I tried on a lot of dresses. Sango and Rin pointed out a fault with almost everyone I tried.

Either they didn't go with my body or they were just to plain.

"I'm tired of trying stuff on." I moaned and sunk into a nearby chair across from the couch Rin and Sango were lounging on.

"Man up." Sango said.

"Ayame has been trying dresses on as long as you and you don't see her complaining." Rin added.

"Well yippee for Ayame." I replied sarcastically.

"Yippee for me indeed." Ayame said as she came out of the dressing room.

She had on a hot pink dress that was strapless and had a black bow just above the bust. Leading from the bust to the waist were black polka dots, the dress stopped about mid thigh and had bubble pleats that were hiked up.

"Ughh now everyone has a dress but me." I said and marched back into the fitting room.

"You might have one by now if you were so damn lazy." Sango called after me.

I walked back into my fitting room and closed the door behind me.

I took off the purple halter dress I had been wearing and put it back on the hanger.

I had about eight more dresses in the changing room with me that I had yet to try on. I look at them all again and realized I didn't like any of them. I was about to leave my dressing room to go find some more dresses when a dress got thrown over the top of my fitting room.

"Try it on." I heard Rin say.

I picked the dress up off the floor and looked at it for a moment before smiling.

* * *

I dropped everyone home and picked up a pizza before going to Inuyasha's house. I rung the doorbell and had to wait a long time before he answered it and I understood why when I saw his black eyes and black hair.

I looked up at the sky and saw no moon.

"Night of the new moon." I said as I stepped inside his house and he closed the door behind me.

"Yup." He said and gave me a quick kiss before taking the pizza out of my hand.

"You up for a movie?" He asked and I nodded.

Inuyasha took my hand and led up the stairs to the room across from his. The only thing in there was a flat screen on the wall and pillows on the floor.

"Never been in here before." I said as I sat lay down on the floor.

Inuyasha left the room and came back with a DVD in hand.

"Yeah, don't use this TV much." He answered as he turned off the lights and pulled me close towards him before pressing play.

We watched Passengers and finished the box of pizza pretty quickly.

"Did you find a prom dress?" Inuyasha asked once the movie was done.

"Yeah, after trying on about a 999 thousand." I said.

"Well as long as you look hot in the one millionth." He answered and started to nibble on my neck.

"You'll have to wait and see." I said.

"Oh come on, I don't get a sneak peek." Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

"Nope, you'll have to wait like everyone else." I said.

"Not fair, I'm your boyfriend I should get special treatment." Inuyasha mumbled into my skin.

"Okay," I breathed "I'll let you be the only one to see me take it off."

Inuyasha exhaled deeply and held me close.

"One more year babe and you'll be mine forever." He said.

"And ever and ever." I laughed.

Inuyasha carried me into his room and we collapsed on his bed.

"Sleepy time," I yawned.

"Tomorrow I have work, wanna come with?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I answered before falling asleep.

You're listening to KWOQ this is Cheetah bringing you the quickest, slickest jams; coming up next is Never Let You Go by Three Eye Blind."

Inuyasha pressed a button and the song started to play.

"You have to at least tell me the color of your dress." Inuyasha said. "So we can match."

"Fine," I sighed. "White."

"White," He repeated.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought it would be red." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thought I'd mix it up," I said standing up and walking over to him. "You'll like it."

"I know I will, because it'll be wrapped around my sexy kitten." He said and pecked me on the cheek.

"Did you guys rent a limo?" I asked.

"Hummer, to take us all to the hotel." He answered and pulled me down in to his lap.

Inuyasha pressed some buttons and a new song started.

"I told the guys we have practice today, I wanna be able to play Conspiracy by next weekend." Inuyasha said.

"Any reason why?" I asked.

"We're playing at a club in three weeks and we need some new stuff."

"Isn't my baby the perfect manger?" I said.

"I aim to please." Inuyasha and just when he was about to kiss me we heard a knock on the booth glass and turned to see Myoga wagging his finger.

"That old man needs to mind his own business." Inuyasha sighed as I got off this lap.

"He's your boss so what you do at work kinda is his business." I told him and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

We managed not to kiss until we were about a foot away from the front door of the studio. I got on the back of Inuyasha's bike, secured my helmet and he took off.

We got back to his place and everyone was there.

"Hi all." I said when we walked into the studio.

"HI Kagome," Everyone said back.

"We have a new song to practice but I don't plan to be here long so we're only gonna practice it a couple times." Inuyasha said as he passed the paper I wrote the song on to Miroku and Kouga.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked.

"None of your damn business." Inuyasha said and walked over to his guitar to plug it into an amp.

"Where are you going?" I whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Out with Sesshomaru." He answered which was code for looking for the scum that tried to kill you. Twice.

"Let's get started then." I said and walked up to the mic.

I grabbed hold of it and sung Conspiracy straight through.

Inuyasha stopped me the second time because Kouga was supposedly throwing him off beat. But when we did it again the third time it was perfect.

"Okay, we'll work on it again before prom." Inuyasha said as he put his guitar down.

"Who has time to practice Takahashi, we should work on it after prom." Kouga replied.

"Well I guess you better make time," Inuyasha said then grabbed my hand and led me out of the studio.

"I need another favor Kagome," He said once we were in his room.

"You want to me stay at Sango's again?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I won't make it back tonight and I just want to know that you're safe." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." He kissed the top of my forehead then rested his chin on the top of my head.

We stood like that for awhile before we broke apart and headed downstairs.

"So are you coming over tonight?" Sango asked.

"Seems that way," I responded.

"I'm going to take Kagome home so she can pick up some stuff and then I'll drop her off." Inuyasha said.

"Are you coming tonight too Rin?" I asked.

"Nope, tonight Sesshy is leaving me with the married couple and all of their relatives. I'm staying at the wolf's den."

I was happy that Inuyasha choose to leave me with Sango.

Inuyasha took me back home and I got clothes for the night plus clothes for the next day at school.

I told my mom I would be sleeping over at Sango's and Inuyasha and I started walking down the street to her place.

"So where are you going tonight?" I asked.

"We think we caught a scent a couple of miles away from here so we're going to follow it and see where it leads to." He answered.

"Will you make it to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll pick you up after your training." He said and we stopped in front of Sango's front door.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Inuyasha said and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

I knocked on the door and Sango opened the door.

"Bye babe." Inuyasha said and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Dinner and a movie?" Sango asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and followed her into her kitchen.

She fixed us each a plate of bourbon chicken and fried rice then we walked into the living room to watch a mini House marathon.

"What does Inuyasha do when he goes on this little trips?" Sango asked during the commercials.

"No idea, he doesn't tell and I know not to ask." I told her.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

"**Now you're going to tell me which way that aura went or I'm going to break your spine in half." I said to the weak demon whose face was under my foot.**

"**I don't know." He cried and Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust.**

"**He's soiled himself Inuyasha." And I sniffed the air.**

**The smell of shit filled my nose.**

"**Ugh," I said removing my foot from the demon's head, who took off as soon as I did.**

"**He didn't know much." I said.**

"**He wouldn't." Sesshomaru said. "A weak demon like that would only give us false leads based off imaginative rumors."**

"**Well bogus rumors would be better than what we have now, which is nothing" I countered.**

**Sesshomaru and I had followed the scent to an area after asking around we found out a strange aura had passed over the region a few days ago. But that was it nothing else helped our search.**

"**Maybe we should change our strategy." I said.**

"**To what." Sesshomaru snapped.**

"**Well I don't know but what we're doing now sure as hell ain't getting us anywhere." I retorted.**

**Sesshomaru was silent for awhile.**

"**Little brother." He finally said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Shut up." Sesshomaru said before he turned and started to run back the way we came.**

**I rubbed my nose, wishing that the smell of shit would soon leave it and took off after him.**

**I asked around some more, Sesshomaru managed to either scare someone away, send them into a hypnotic state or get them to piss themselves.**

"**You should work on your people skills." I uttered.**

"**Coming from the half demon who made someone stain their underwear." Sesshomaru said and I smirked.**

**I checked my watch, two in the morning. Getting home would take another two hours.**

"**Let's keep looking." I said and Sesshomaru nodded.**

**

* * *

**Back To Me

Inuyasha didn't show up at school at all. The day was lonely without him but I was kept busy with Ayame and Rin's campaign ideas.

I forced to go around and talk to a lot of different people and I had to put on my million dollar smile in order to see approachable.

A lot of people promised to vote for me and Rin said I obviously had the election in the bag. I saw Kikyo going around too but she had a scowl on her face that said if you don't vote for me I'll make it my mission to make your life a living hell.

At least that's how it looked to me.

Coach E. had me working with Kaori again.

"You can do this Higurashi!" Coach E. yelled.

I cupped Kaori in my hands and focused on removing her pain; as I did the pain started to enter my own body.

"I can't," I said to her.

"You can, FOCUS!"

I cupped my hands around Kaori tighter and let my spiritual energy flow through my finger tips and into the little bird's body.

I closed my eyes in order to focus and so I could just feel it.

But all of a sudden it was like I could see it.

It was just me in total darkness with Kaori in my hand. I looked at her and she chirped happily but then she stopped and started to shiver like she usually did. I looked at her wing and I could see it.

On her wing there was a spot that was glowing red. I held my hand over it and used my spiritual energy to take the pain away.

She looked up at me and started chirping again and I smiled as she flew away but then an intense white light blinded me and I could hear someone screaming in agony.

"Higurashi!" Coach E. as she shook me and I realized I was the person screaming.

"It hurts!" I yelled and she nodded.

"I know, Eat this." She said and gave me the leaves that she had given me the last time I had used to much energy.

I chewed on the leaves as tears fell down my cheeks. The leaves didn't really help with the pain but I could feel my spiritual energy returning.

I think I cried for almost an hour before the pain went away.

"Where's Kaori?" I asked and Coach E. pointed to the bird flying above our heads.

"I did it?" I said in disbelief.

"You did it, all by yourself" Coach E. said and I smiled.

"Not by myself," I corrected. "That's little bird is a fighter."

After saying goodbye to Coach E. I walked out to the parking lot and saw Inuyasha waiting by my car.

I walked up to him and he kissed my forehead.

"You've been crying?" He asked even though we both knew he could smell the tears on my cheeks.

"It was worth it." I said as a little bird flew past us.

* * *

New house episode tonight and i can't wait :)

dnt 4get to review.

ADH is winding down i only plan on having a few more chapters (4 maybe 5)

Thanisha


	76. Going to Prom

I spent two weeks working on healing with Coach E; it still wasn't easy to heal.

She brought in more wounded animals for me to heal and each time as the pain left their body it transferred into mine.

I felt as though my body would explode. A few times I fainted and Coach E. would call Inuyasha to pick me up.

I didn't tell him what I was doing though; I knew it would only worry him.

More stress was the last thing he needed right now. He and Sesshomaru were now going every night to look for the person who attacked me and Rin. Inuyasha was falling asleep in class and was easily angered.

He almost got suspended for punching a guy who was and I quote "looking at me like he wanted a taste," but he worked it out and only served detention.

Prom was on Saturday and Rin was acting crazy as usual.

Every morning she would call and say:

"ONLY THREE MORE DAYS UNTIL PROM KAGOME!" Rin yelled into my ear.

"Morning Rin." I yawned.

"Come on Kagome where is your enthusiasm?" Rin asked.

"It's too early for enthusiasm." I said.

"Boo you, I'll see you at school." She replied and hung up.

I rolled over and bed only to run into something hard and warm.

I looked up and saw Inuyasha sleeping. He wasn't there when I had fallen asleep

He looked so peaceful in his sleep and I wished I could leave him like that but I knew he would wake up as soon as I tried to get out of bed.

Just as I predicted Inuyasha's arm wrapped securely around my waist and he mumbled something.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I don't wanna go to school." He moaned.

"And I don't think you should, so how about you stay here and get some sleep while I go and think about the sexy half demon that will be waiting for me to come home." I said

Inuyasha grinned and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Ok," I said. "Momma's gotta get ready."

I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. After doing the essentials I got dressed and walked back into my room to find Inuyasha still awake.

"I thought I told you to sleep." I said crawling onto the bed and straddling him.

"I wanted to say goodbye." He said and I leaned over to pressed my lips against his.

"Goodbye," I whispered and hopped off of his lap.

I grabbed my bag and quietly shut the door behind me.

"Sota, Let go!" I yelled.

Sota was already by my car by the time I got outside. I waved goodbye to him as I dropped him off and leaned against the trunk of my car once I got to the ADH parking lot.

I played Hot Air Balloon by Owl City and bobbed my head along to the music.

"All alone today I see," I heard Kikyo say.

I turned around and sure enough there was Kikyo and her two sidekicks.

"As Inuyasha finally got enough sense and left you?" She asked.

"Actually he's still tired from last night if you know what I mean." I said and winked at her.

"Kagome, I'm smart enough to know that Inuyasha isn't stupid enough to mate with the likes of you." Kikyo snarled.

"Really because the last time when we were making out and he was running his hands all over my body he managed to groan how bad he wanted to mate with me."

Kikyo's face turned red.

"It's sad that you can't tell when he's lying to you." She snapped.

"Unless he had a flashlight in his pocket, there's no way he was lying." I said just as the bell rang.

I flipped my hair and walked away from a steaming Kikyo.

During lunch Ayame and Rin order me to sit in a corner and look sad because I "miss" Inuyasha, another brilliant campaign tactic

Not that I don't it just, I'd rather be having lunch with everybody else.

I was about to race home after the final bell rang when I felt someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Coach." I whined. "I need to get home."

"Higurashi." She said in a warning tone.

"Please," I begged.

"Tomorrow at five thirty be on the field." She said as she let go of my shirt.

"Thank you," I called back over my shoulder as I took off towards my car.

I got home and ran up the stairs to my room. I threw the door open ran through the sitting room and was surprised to see my bed empty.

"He left." I said sadly.

"Tricked ya," Inuyasha said as he grabbed me from behind and lifted me off the ground.

"Put me down." I giggled and he threw me on the bed and pulled me on top of him.

I've missed you all day babe." He said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Me too," I sighed. "But I'm happy you were able to get some sleep."

"Me too, it means I have enough energy to do this." He said and without missing a beat flipped us over and crashed his lips onto mine.

I was enjoying the feel of Inuyasha's tongue sucking on mine when he pushed off of me and rolled over.

"What gives?" I asked and a second later my bedroom door opened and Sango, Rin and Ayame walked in.

"Hi guys!" Rin said and jumped onto the bed with me and Inuyasha.

"Just dropping by," Ayame said and she dropped down into my bean bag chair.

Inuyasha pushed Rin aside and pulled me into his arms.

"I hate your friends." He whispered into my ear.

"They were your friends first." I answered back.

"But they never burst into my room while I was making out with someone." He said and nuzzled my neck. "Make them leave."

I closed my eyes and weighted my options, I could tell Inuyasha I'm sorry and I'd make it up to him or I could kick my friends out and go back to making out with Inuyasha; which would make them mad. Just as I was about to choose the latter Sango spoke up.

"You guys know we can hear you right?" She stated.

"Well thanks for killing the mood, Sango." Inuyasha said and kissed my forehead before standing up and pulling on his sneakers.

"I'll see you later babe." He said and left by using the balcony.

"What do you guys want?" I asked as I curled up with a stuffed panda.

"We told you we were just dropping by," Rin said.

"And." Ayame said. "To let you know that we'll all be sleeping at Rin's tomorrow.

"Sleepover?" I said.

"We have to silly, its junior prom." Rin said.

"Which isn't as important as senior one." I commented.

"But is important." Sango defended.

"It's going to be my first real party as Kouga's wife." Ayame said.

"And it's my first time bringing Sesshy to school as my boyfriend so I have to rub it in Kagura's face." Rin grinned.

"So sleepover," I yawned.

"Yup, don't come late." Rin said and they said their goodbyes.

After they left I got out my lap top and checked my email.

I got an email from Ayumi, Shikon High had had their prom the week before and she had sent me pictures.

I opened each attachment and smiled as I saw some on my old friends.

In one picture was my three friends holding a sign that said we miss you.

"Hey," Inuyasha said when he walked back into my room.

"You weren't gone for long," I said as he sat down behind me.

"I didn't leave; I just sat on the balcony for a bit." He said while he peeked over my shoulder to see the picture on my screen.

It was a picture of Hojo and Eri. His arm was wrapped her waist possessively and he was kissing her on the cheek while she had a huge grin on her face.

"Since when" Inuyasha started.

"I think she started to like him sometime after I left; she already liked him when you met them at Chuckie Cheese, I could tell. Well I'm happy for them." I said and closed my lap top.

"I'm happier for us," Inuyasha said and pulled me on top of him before laying back.

His hand fell on my back and rubbed it slowly.

"I have to be at school at five thirty," I told him.

"I'll set a mental alarm clock," Inuyasha replied and reached to turn the light off.

When the room went dark Inuyasha pulled the covers onto us and hummed Little Wonders until I drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha dropped me off at the school with a kiss goodbye and a cup of coffee.

My five thirty training started the way it usually did, I ran seven miles, did one hundred pull ups and two hundred crunches.

"Let's go Higurashi!" Coach E yelled.

I walked over to her and noticed the sun was starting to rise.

"Oh thank god," I said to myself.

"Don't think just because that sun is rising that you're going to be almost done." She said to me.

Damn it is she a mind reader or something.

"More healing?" I asked and She shook her head.

"Higurashi I need to tell you how serious this healing business is, A priestess heals when she has no other choice. Priestess tend to heal more on medicines and herbs to heal the wounded healing is a last resort."

"Ok, i understand." I told her.

"No Higurashi, not yet you don't. Healing is a last resort but it's only an option when the person still has a chance. You can't heal the dying Kagome, the stress it would put on your body could kill you. You have to heal within limits otherwise, both you and the person you are trying to heal will die."

I stared at her and she looked at me sternly.

"But anyway you need to work on your barriers, sure you can make them big but you've been slacking on how strong they are." She scolded me.

"My barriers are strong enough to fend off Sesshomaru." I said in my defense.

"I doubt that Sesshomaru could be held back by one of your barriers" She scoffed "He most likely didn't want to get into it with younger Takahashi or wasn't using his full power."

"Way to bring my confidence down," I mumbled then set a barrier around myself.

* * *

First period started and Coach E. made her whole class try and break down my barrier. They all stood in a line waiting to get their turn.

"Next!" Coach E. yelled and a panther demon ran towards my barrier. He bounced right off it like a rubber ball would a wall.

"Coach, I'm getting tired." I told her.

"Endurance Higurashi, you can't just pick some up at the mall. It has to be earned and built up." She said to me.

A demon used a lightning attack to try and bring my barrier down; it didn't work but my strength was fading.

"Coach," I said wearily as second period got in a line to try the very same thing.

"Next!" She yelled and I went back to focusing my energy into happy thoughts, like spending prom with Inuyasha and the gang.

Third period was starting and I felt so drained. A demon the size of an ogre pounded the ground hard and my barrier flickered.

He grinned as he charged towards me and my barrier fell. I tried to gather up some energy to use to shoot at him but I saw a shadow in front of me. I looked up and all I could see was silver hair.

"Come one step closer and you'll see how sharp my blade is," Inuyasha said

The demon backed away and Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

He turned to look at me and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I mouthed silently.

"You're welcome," He mouthed back but Coach E. wasn't so happy.

"TAKAHASHI!" She yelled right next to Inuyasha's ear.

"Yes," Inuyasha said and by the tone of his voice you could tell he was annoyed.

"You're cutting into my training!" She barked.

"What kinda training is this you had countless people trying to attack her," Inuyasha snarled.

"To help build up her endurance, she needs to learn how to protect herself." She said and Inuyasha walked over and picked me up bridal style.

"I protect Kagome." He growled and started to walk away.

"Not always and not forever." Coach yelled but Inuyasha kept walking.

Inuyasha kept walking until we got to the school parking lot. Then he started to run and didn't stop until we reached the park.

He jumped up into his favorite tree and settled down on a branch with me in his lap.

"How's my girl?" He asked.

"Tired but what's else is new." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"To tired to enjoy yourself tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nope, you know me. I'm a ball of energy as long as I get some chocolate soon." I laughed and Inuyasha's jaw clenched.

"She shouldn't be working you so hard," He said.

"She has to; she wants me to be great." I explained.

"I don't care Kagome, how many nights has your training lead to you pass out. I don't like it." He responded.

"I need to learn how to protect myself Inuyasha." I told him.

"I'll protect you Kagome." He said and tightened his grip on me.

"I know babe," I said and he kissed the top of my head.

_I know._

Inuyasha took me straight to Rin's house. I told him I would just borrow some of her clothes to sleep in.

We stood in front of the elevator and I gave Inuyasha a kiss goodbye,

"I'll see you tomorrow night" I said.

"Love you"

"Love you too," I said with a smile and he walked out of the building.

I pressed the up button and the doors opened almost immediately. I stepped inside and just as the doors were about to close a hand stopped them and some stepped in.

"What floor?" I asked as the door closed.

"Oh, I'm going down actually," He said and I pressed the penthouse then the basement.

From the corner of my eye I could see him looking me up and down.

I crossed my arms cross my chest and waited as the bell dinged which time we hit a new floor. Why did Rin have to live so high up?

Finally the doors swung up and I stumbled out of the elevator due to my great haste to great away from the prev.

"Watch your step," He chuckled my blood ran cold.

That laugh. I remembered that evil laugh.

I turned back and hoped to see his face but the door was already closed.

Flashback

I threw my guitar into the back seat and honked the horn as I pulled out of Inuyasha's driveway. I was driving for awhile before a car appeared out of nowhere behind me. Their high beams were on and they were blinding me.

I tried slowing down so the car would just go around me but it wouldn't.

I speeded up again and started messing with the radio when my car got bumped. I thought it was an accident so I just drove a little faster to put a gap between us but the car rammed into the back of my car again. I stepped on the gas; I just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

I had to hit the brake because something was in the middle of the road. I blinked and it was gone. I pressed the gas and looked around for my cell phone. I had it in my hand when I was rammed from behind and lost control of the car.

It went straight off the road and broke through a fence. I was trying to grab the wheel but everything was happening so fast. I hit something hard and jerked forward causing my head to hit the steering wheel.

I touched my forehead and it was hot and sticky. I looked at my fingers and saw they were covered in blood.

I felt so woozy, I hear someone laughing. I looked out my window and could see the shadow of a man then everything went black.

Flashback end

I slumped against the wall because my legs seemed like they were no longer able to support my weight.

Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. Or Maybe I was just in the elevator with the person who tried to kill me.

The door to Rin's place swung open and she bounced over to me.

"Get in here Kagome," She said and I felt myself moving but my body was on autopilot.

I decided to push it out of my mind. I probably just made the whole thing up in my mind. So instead I was going to have fun. Prom was tomorrow and I needed to have fun.

* * *

So Rin baked two dozen chocolate chip cookies and Ayame and I sat down on opposite sides of the table as a plate of twelve cookies was placed in front of us.

"First one to have no cookies left wins." Sango said.

"My money's on Kagome, fifty bucks" Rin said. "You've seen her when it comes to chocolate."

"But Ayame was raised with wolves she can scarf down anything in record time, I'll take your bet" Sango said.

"Can one of you say go already," Ayame said and Rin rolled her eyes.

". Don't go!"

"Rin!" I screamed.

"Fine, just trying to add sum suspense." She said. "Go!"

I grabbed three cookies and stuffed them into my mouth. I chewed them as fast as I can and put two more cookies into my mouth before I had even finished the first couple.

Ayame was attacking her cookies like a beast. I now understood why Sango would think she'd win. I grabbed my glass of milk and chugged down half of it.

I grabbed four more of my cookies and stuffed them into my mouth.

I checked Ayame's plate and she only had two left on it. I stuffed the last cookie into my mouth the same time Ayame did hers.

I chewed as fast as I could and swallowed it down in one big gulp. I stuck out my tongue and Rin lifted up my hand.

"And we have a winner!" She yelled.

"I see some pieces of cookies still on that plate." Sango argued.

"Those are crumbs!" Rin yelled and I went to go take a seat on the couch as the argued.

"That was pretty good Kagome," Ayame said as she sat down next to me. "You'd be able to survive at the dinner table with my family.

"I doubt it," I laughed. "The chocolate just fuels me to go faster."

Ayame turned on the TV and glee was on. We watched two episodes and sung along to the songs.

"So Ayame," I started once the episode was over. "When are you and Kouga officially going to move in together?"

"After we get the honeymoon, we couldn't go on. Probably the beginning of senior year." She answered.

"That must be nice, going to live together," Sango said and Ayame nodded.

"Sesshy won't let me move in with him and Yasha because she thinks I'm too young to live in a house with two boys yet I'm old enough to live on my own. It makes no sense." Rin commented.

"We're going to America for our honeymoon as soon as we comeback we plan to start house hunting." Ayame said.

"How long do you plan to be there?" I asked.

"The whole summer, I think." She replied.

I was thinking about what I planned to do for the summer and couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha would be busy. If he would be staying up almost every night like he is now.

Would he ever find the person who was trying to kill me?

"I'm going to sleep," I said standing up.

"But it's only eight," Rin protested.

"I have a headache," I lied and walked over to Inuyasha's room.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

I smiled and remembered how this was where Inuyasha and I spent out spring break. I walked over to the closet and pulled out some of his clothes. I changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt then crawled into bed.

I turned off the light but I didn't fall asleep.

Too many unanswered questions ran through my mind.

At seven Sango burst into my room threw some clothes on the bed and told "my lazy ass to get out of bed, because we had a lot of stuff to do."

"Get out!" I yelled and she shut the door behind her.

I gathered up the clothes that Rin most likely gave her for me and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I took a shower and got changed. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Here you go," Rin said and placed some waffles down in front of me. "Hurry up and eat because we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Duh Kagome we have to get all set for tonight." Ayame said.

"We have facials, hair, nails, make up and then dinner before prom." Sango said.

"So we have to leave like now," Ayame said as she took my fork stabbed my waffles and shoved it into my mouth.

"CHEW!" Rin squealed happily.

I finished my waffles and was dragged out of Rin's place.

Rin had ordered a town car to take us around and it was waiting for us downstairs.

"First item on the agenda is facials." Ayame said once we were in the car.

"Actually first item on the agenda is making sure I don't barf after you guys made me pretty much swallow my breakfast whole." I said.

"Kagome, you're bringing everyone down with your foul mood." Rin said. "Try smiling a bit."

I smiled briefly then went back to scowling.

"Its progress," She said and started to hum.

We got to a small day spa and went inside.

Rin had signed us all up for a European Seaweed facial.

I was told to sit in a chair and lie back.

"Aren't you excited to see Inuyasha's reaction to your dress Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled as I tried to play the sound of both laughs in my head.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

Sango got out of her chair and walked over to mine.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She asked softly and looked at me with a look of serious concern in her eyes.

I looked over her shoulder at Rin and Ayame who had similar looks of distress.

I sighed. Tonight was junior prom. Their junior prom. I wasn't going to ruin it for them.

"I'm sorry guys, I just worried about Inuyasha. He hasn't been getting a lot of sleep." I told them and Sango patted my arm reassuringly.

"He'll be fine Kagome." She told me and I nodded.

"Now, relax and enjoy this facial." Rin said and Sango walked back to her seat.

My skin was cleansed and exfoliated with a mask that smelled like honey almond.

"This smell so good." Ayame murmured.

"You're not supposed to talk." Rin mumbled. "Or the mask will crack."

"Your mask is going to crack too if you keep talking." Ayame said.

"Well I had to tell you not to talk." Rin muttered.

"Shut up," Sango said and I hummed along to the soft music that was playing.

After the honey almond mask was removed, something was massaged into my skin and then finally the seaweed mask was applied.

After we were done, I had to admit that my skin did look terrific and felt super extremely soft.

"Next on our stop," Rin said when we got outside of the spa. "Hair."

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I spent the whole day away from Kagome, but I knew it would be worth it to see my baby all dolled up for tonight.**

**I had just come back from the florist with the corsage I had gotten for her.**

**I put it in the fridge then walked up the stairs to my room. **

**I took a shower, before walking over to my closet to take out my tuxedo.**

**I laid it down on my bed and smiled.**

**Tonight was going to be all about me and Kagome.**

**We were going to be prom king and queen.**

**I put on my clothes and opened my door to leave the room and almost ran into Sesshomaru.**

"**What are you doing," I ask and took one step back so he wasn't in my face.**

"**Aren't you forgetting something?" Sesshomaru asked and I turned back to see tetsusaiga leaning against my wall.**

"**I'm not bring that tonight," I said.**

"**Inuyasha," He warned.**

"**Tonight is about me and Kagome. I won't bring that and remind her that I'm a weak half demon who can control himself. I already ate some Mishima-saiko because without it I'd be a threat to her but I don't need tetsusaiga. My meds will last okay," I said and Sesshomaru moved aside so I could step past him.**

**I did take some of my meds but not enough for me not to be able to smell Kagome. Tonight was our night and I planned to enjoy it.**

"**The limo's down stairs, the others are waiting," He said and I nodded.**

"**I'll grab the corsage and be right there." I told him.**

**I walked into the kitchen and got the flower out of the fridge before going outside and locking the door behind me.**

**I got into the limo and was greeted by Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame.**

"**Next you have to get Rin, "Sango said and I nodded.**

**We were getting Kagome last; I couldn't wait to see her.**

**Sesshomaru went up to Rin's apartment to get her so it took awhile for them to get to the limo.**

"**Hi all," Rin said when she bounced into the limo and Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.**

"**You look nervous Yasha," Rin said as she moved to sit next to me.**

"**Excited," I corrected.**

"**Good because Kagome's excited too." She said with a smile.**

**I had Miroku pour me some sake before we pulled up to Kagome's house. I drank it back like a shot and rested my hand on the door handle.**

"**We aint got all day Takahashi." Kouga barked and I growled before leaving the limo and crossing the street to Kagome's house.**

**I knocked on the door and her grandpa opened it.**

"**Why hello Inuyahsa," He said and I smiled.**

"**Hi, is Kagome ready yet?" I asked.**

"**Almost, you know how girls are but come in," He said.**

**I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me.**

**I followed behind him and we stopped at the front of the stairs.**

"**I need your word that you will protect my Kagome," He said with a serious voice and my eyes widened slightly.**

"**I promise," I said and he smiled.**

"**Great," He replied.**

**I heard someone coming towards the stairs and hoped it was Kagome but instead I smelled Sota's scent. A second later he came into view.**

"**Hey Inuyasha," He said.**

"**Hey kid, where's Kagome." I asked.**

"**She's coming, "He said and stood at the bottom of the stairs with me and Kagome's grandpa.**

**Again I heard someone one coming down the stairs but this time, it was Kagome's mom."**

"**She coming," She said and raced down the stairs to stand next to us.**

**I heard a door open and Kagome scent filled my nose.**

**There's my girl.**

**It seemed like forever but finally she came into view and everything started to slow down.**

**My heart beating, my breathing had slowed to nonexistent. **

**Kagome's mom was taking pictures like crazy and Sota was telling Kagome how nice she looked but I just stared in awe at the angel who was descending the stairs.**

**Her hair was curled and pulled back away from her face except for a few stray ones that fell on her forehead. She had on gypsy ear rings that shimmered in the light and as always the necklace I gave her hung from her neck.**

**Her dress was white but seemed to sparkle like a diamond. **

**She stopped in front of me and spun in a circle. **

**The dress was sequined at the waist and had criss cross straps at the back. It went down to her ankle and on her feet were silver shoes that glistened like her ear rings.**

"**So," Kagome said.**

"**Breath taking," I gasped and she smiled.**

**I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, when I pulled back I could see the light blush on her cheeks.**

**I opened the box the corsage came in and slipped the calla lilly flower onto her wrist.**

"**It's beautiful." She said and our eyes met.**

**We stared at each other and then we both smiled tonight would be our night.**

**

* * *

**Ok have you guys been watch Inuyasha the final act. I love it so far. I can't wait till the dubbed version comes out though.

So like I said there will mostly likely only be four more chapters, so it's a great time to review if you haven't left one yet.

Speaking of reviewing you must and I mean MUST go read Never Let You go.

ADH is ending so you're gonna need something to feel the void :) Lol jk but

It's by Evil-Chibi-Tiffy.

GO READ IT!

Also so far I still do plan on doing a sequel to ADH, idk when it'll start so just check every once and awhile.

I also plan on writing another story. I've already written the first chapter and I'll post that once I'm done with ADH.

…..uhm I think that's all I had to say.

So to wrap it up go read Never Let You Go and review.

Thanisha


	77. Come Get your Crown

**Inuyasha pov**

**Kagome's mom snapped a million pictures of us.**

"**Just one more" she begged.**

"**Mom we have to go," Kagome whined. "The others are waiting and our reservations are in ten minutes" **

"**One more wouldn't hurt," I said and pulled Kagome's body close to me and kissed her on the cheek as the flash went off.**

"**Thank you," Her mom said with a smile and I nodded.**

"**So don't wait up," Kagome said as she pulled me towards the door.**

"**Have fun!" Her family cried out to us and we closed the door behind us**

"**Hurry up pup!" Kouga yelled from the window.**

"**Let's go," Kagome smiled as she grabbed my hand and ran towards the limo.**

**Her giggles made my heart feel light and I couldn't wait to spend the night with her.**

**I opened the door and we both got in. Kagome went to the far side of the limo and started to chat with the other girls.**

**I got myself another glass of sake and sipped on it slowly. Kagome's laughed traveled throughout the car and sounded like music to my ears. I smiled slightly as I thought about us being prom king and queen. Tonight was going to be our night.**

"**Hi sexy," Kagome said as she sat down next to me.**

"**Hey babe," I said and wrapped an arm around her waist.**

"**You look really nice." She said as she played with my tie.**

"**You look amazing," I said and kissed her on her cheek. "I don't think I can ever say that enough. You look like a goddess Kagome."**

**Kagome laughed and snuggled up close to me.**

"**I think you might get lucky tonight." She whispered into my ear and I felt my whole body starting to quiver.**

"**Maybe after prom we can go on our boat and go swimming like we did on our anniversary." She suggested.**

"**B-b-bathing suit?" I stuttered.**

"**Birthday suit."She said in a soft and seductive voice.**

**I held back a low groan and Kagome smiled as she felt my body start to tremble even harder.**

"**Calm down, you'll have me all night." She said and softly nibbled on my neck.**

**The limo pulled to a stop and everyone else started to get out.**

"**Are you two coming?" Kouga asked and Kagome detached herself from my neck.**

"**Yup," She answered and pulled me out of the limo.**

"**Ten minutes into our outing and Inuyasha already has a hickey." Rin giggled.**

"**What can I say," Kagome shrugged and took my hand as we made our way to the door of the restaurant.**

"**Takahashi, table for eight." I told the maitre d'.**

"**Right this way," He said and led us to our table.**

**A couple of other kids from school were there and waved hi.**

"**Table for eight," He said "And your waiter will be here shortly."**

"**Thank you," I told him and he walked away.**

**I pulled Kagome's chair out for her and she sat down. I took the seat next to her and she slipped her hand into mine.**

**Our waiter came around and Sesshomaru ordered two bottles of Dom. Romane Conti. Which is something none of us had heard of but it was one thousand five hundred dollars so we assumed it would be good.**

**They brought us our wine and we each poured ourselves a glass.**

"**Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well." Miroku started and we all smiled.**

"**Here's to the nights we felt alive." I said and held up my glass.**

"**And here's to the tears we knew we cried." Kagome said and lifted her glass as well.**

"**Here's to goodbye." Kouga continued.**

"**Tomorrow's going to come way too soon." Rin beamed and we all drank.**

**Our food came and we ate it while talking about what we expected at prom.**

"**You guys will definitely win." Ayame said.**

"**You guys are the most popular couple in the school." Rin added. "You're just lucky Sesshy already graduated from ADH otherwise we would have given you guys a run for you money" She teased.**

"**There's no way you would have beat us." I scoffed.**

"**Come on Yasha. Loving caring enthusiastic girl meets cold, unfeeling indifferent boy." Rin said." The story just writes itself."**

"**Hey," Sesshomaru said and Rin smiled at him. **

"**You know I'm just joking," She said and kissed him on the cheek. "No one's as loving at my lord Sesshy."**

**Kouga and Ayame faked cough which earned a frightening look from Sesshomaru.**

"**I just want to have fun tonight." Kagome said.**

"**I'm with you on that Kagome," Miroku agreed.**

"**What kind of fun do you plan on having?" Sango questioned.**

"**Well Sango I booked a room at the hotel," Miroku said and Sango turned red.**

"**I thought we would go to an after party." Rin pouted.**

"**Sorry Rin," Kagome apologized "but Inuyasha and I are going on our boat. You could join us I guess."**

**I prayed silently that my older brother and my pretty much sister in law would not want to come and ruin my and Kagome's fun.**

"**That's ok, "Rin sighed.**

**Thank you god.**

"**You're pretty sad Miroku." I heard Kouga say. "I remember the days I used to be like you. But then I got married and I get it-" Kouga was cut off because Ayame slapped him across his head.**

"**I know you weren't about to discuss our sex life at the dinner table." Ayame said and took a sip of her wine. "It isn't proper and if you dare try that again and you won't have a sex life. Ever, again."**

**Kouga rubbed the back of his head but said nothing.**

**Everyone laughed excluding Kouga and Ayame.**

"**How about we hang out for an hour before going our separate ways." Sango suggested.**

"**Sound good to me." Kagome said and I groaned.**

**That would mean another hour of not having my lips on Kagome's body.**

"**Calm down boy," Kagome teased. "Like I said tiger you're going to have me all night."**

**I growled then smirked.**

"**Fine," I said "As long as you're all mine."**

**We talked for another half hour before we decided we should leave to get to prom.**

**We all piled back into the limo and Sesshomaru told the driver to take us to the hotel where the prom was being held.**

"**Smile Yasha." Rin said and I turned to see she was told up a camera.**

"**You better not be recording me," I told Rin and she snickered.**

"**Of course not," She said and Kagome turned my chin so I was looking at her.**

"**Let's give them something to watch," She said before catching my lips on hers.**

"**Ew," Rin cried. "I didn't ask you guys to make a porno."**

**I smiled and pulled Kagome deeper into the kiss.**

**When we pulled back Rin had the camera pointed at Sango and Ayame who were dancing along to the music that was playing on the radio.**

"**We're here!" Rin yelled once we pulled into the hotel's parking lot.**

**Kagome and I both stood up and stuck our heads out of the moon roof.**

"**Junior prom!" I heard Kouga yell from below.**

**Junior prom," Kagome repeated and I smiled.**

"**Junior prom babe," I added and kissed Kagome on her forehead.**

**

* * *

****We got out of the limo and started to walk to the front door. We saw other kids from school and said hi to them.**

"**I voted for you guys to be prom king and queen." Ginta said.**

"**Thanks," Kagome replied with a smile.**

**We walked into the lobby of the hotel and made our way to the elevator.**

**I pressed the bottom and exhaled as we waited for it to come.**

**The doors slid open and we all poured inside.**

**We rode up to the third floor and when the doors opened everyone started to get out except for me. Kagome turned back to look at me then smiled widely.**

"**You ready tiger?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, I said and stepped out of the elevator.**

**From down the hall I could hear Eve's Six Here's to the Night.**

**Kagome and I both laughed and she took my hand as we made our way to the ballroom.**

**There was a red carpet leading to the door which made since which our prom theme was Red Carpet Romance. **

**I lead Kagome over to where they were taking couple pictures.**

"**More pictures," She moaned.**

"**I want to remember this night, and how beautiful you look." I told her and a little blush settled on her cheeks.**

"**Only a few," She agreed and I stepped up as it was our turn to go.**

**I walked in front of the backdrop and pulled Kagome so she was in front of me while my arms were wrapped around her waist.**

**The photographer took the picture and I scooped Kagome into my arms bridal style before he snapped the next one.**

**Kagome kissed me on the cheek as I still held her for another one.**

**I put her down and we stood back to back both with our arms across our chest; and a smirk that said I'm up to no good.**

"**That's enough," Kagome said as she pulled me away and towards the dance floor.**

**Poker face was playing and Kagome had already started moving to the beat. I placed one hand on her hip as she moved her body in a hypnotic motion.**

**Kagome moved in a sultry manner which just reminded me about how bad I wanted to get prom over with so I would be able to take her to the beach and her boat.**

**She whipped around and now had her back towards me. She shimmered up and down my body; I think I forgot how to breathe.**

**Kagome stood back up then turn and leaned her head back so she could see me fully.**

"**You okay tiger?" She asked and I growled in response.**

"**You know damn well I'm not," I half barked.**

**As the lyrics **_**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun **_**played**_**.**_

**Kagome grinded her whole body into me and I grabbed hold of her shoulders.**

"**If you plan to stay another second I suggest you stop doing what you doing." I whispered into her ear. "Otherwise, I'll take you out of here and find the nearest empty room in this hotel."**

**Kagome laughed and the song finished.**

'"**Just thought I'd have some fun," She beamed and pulled me away from the dance floor.**

**We walked past Rin and Sesshomaru, who were sitting down at a table. Rin was in Sesshomaru's lap and giving him probably his fifth hickey but she was staring at someone who was watching from a distance.**

**Kagura. The hatred in her eyes was matched by the unrelenting boastful look in Rin's eyes.**

"**Looks like Rin's marking her territory," I laughed.**

**Kagome stood short and pulled down on my tie so my neck was by her face. She bit down harshly but then ran her tongue over the bruising spot.**

**She let go and I stood up straight.**

"**Just marking mine," She whispered before I heard the sound that sounded like dying cats.**

"**INU-BABY!" Kikyo cried.**

**I groaned inwardly but smiled at that fact that Kagome still felt the need to mark her territory. I held onto her tightly as we both turned to face Kikyo.**

**Her dress was fire engine red and I thought about in comparison to Kagome who looked an angel from above, Kikyo looked like a demon who loved to wreak havoc.**

"**Kikyo," I yawned.**

"**You look so good Inu-baby. I think the crowns will go nicely with our outfits." She commented.**

"**I think you mean your," Kagome corrected.**

"**I know what I said." Kikyo said taking a step forward.**

"**Mhm then I guess you're stilling living in that little fantasy land of yours." Kagome replied. "How sad."**

**I took Kagome's hand and walked over to an empty table.**

**I sat down and pulled her into my lap.**

"**How much longer do we have to stay?" I whined softly as I ran a finger up and down her cream colored skin.**

"**We've been here twenty minutes." She laughed.**

"**I would have wanted to stay longer if you didn't keep teasing me," I sighed.**

"**Patience is a virtue." She said softly into my ear.**

"**Virtues are the one thing I lack," I told her.**

"**How about we stay for a couple more songs, see if we won prom King and Queen and if so we'll have our spotlight dance before we go."**

"**Sound fair," I grumbled.**

**Kagome dragged me back onto the dance floor for a couple of more songs before Hina from the prom committee got on stage and was handed a mic.**

"**Is everyone having fun?" She asked and the crowd cheered in response.**

"**Well I just wanted to take everyone for coming out tonight," She went on and I started to drown her out.**

"**I hope we win," Kagome said.**

"**Of course we will." I told her. "How about we go on opposite sides of the room and meet in the middle before we go on a stage. Kinda seem like we weren't expecting it" I grinned.**

"**Sure," Kagome said and I kissed her on the forehead before turning to walk to the other side of the dance floor.**

"**Now, it's the moment you all have been waiting for. It's time to announce prom King and Queen."**

**I leaned back against the wall and thought about how Kagome would look with the spotlight rolled onto her.**

"**You're prom King is……Inuyasha Takahashi." Hina cried and everyone started to applaud.**

**The spotlight fell on me and I kicked myself off the wall and started to walk towards the middle of the dance floor.**

"**And your prom queen is……Kagome Higurashi!" Everyone applauded loudly and the spotlight searched the crowd for Kagome.**

"**Where is she?" I heard someone ask as the spotlight fell on where we had been moments before.**

"**Kagome?" I said loudly but the spotlight kept moving as it tried to find her face in the crowd.**

**Where was she?**

**

* * *

**Back To Me

My head was throbbing like crazy. Someone had hit me hard with something from behind a second after Inuyasha left me to walk to the other side of the dance floor.

My eyes blinked open but I wasn't able to focus. All I could see were blurred objects huddled around me.

After awhile I realized they weren't objects but people.

Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Abi-Hime, Juromaru and someone that I didn't really recognize.

But he seemed familiar.

When I thought about it I remembered that he was talk to Kikyo in the restaurant when we took Sota and Kaede out for their date.

I put up a barrier around myself and Kikyo laughed.

"Kagura," She said and Kagura merely tapped on my barrier with her fan and it fell.

Shit. I had been hit so hard in the head I couldn't concentrate.

"That was a sad attempt, Kagome." The man I didn't know said.

"Inuyasha," I strained to say. "Inuyasha will come for me."

He laughed out loud and his voice filled the area.

His laugh made my blood run cold. It was him.

The man who tried to kill me, so many times.

"Who are you," I whimpered in pain.

"You can call me Naraku." He laughed and I slipped out of consciousness again.

* * *

Sorry this was short guys but I'm trying to leave you guessing. Like what will happen and who will die…oops said to much lol jk.

For all you asked I watch Inuyasha the Final Act on Hulu.

Check it out its really good.

Also small note, I'm going to be going back and editing all the many mistakes from previous chapters. So if you get an alert like tomorrow that I posted another chapter ignore it.

I'll probably post the new chapter next week. Or if you guys can give me twenty reviews sooner than that.

Thanisha

P.s

They toast they made at Dinner was also the toast they made on Miroku's day on spring break which is lyrics from the song Here's to The night(which was also playing at prom)

Also hihi123, yes I've heard the ripoff of hide and seek. When ever it comes on i have to change the radio station otherwise i risk getting angry.

I'm all about the originals :)


	78. Animal I Have Become

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Inuyashafreak-o-tron.

Animal I have become by Three Days Grace is the perfect song for what i was hoping this chapter to convey.

I listened to it several times when i was writing this chapter it helped me get into the the mood.

I intertwined it into the chapter because i couldn't have Inuyasha write it with the short time ADH has left.

But i want to say thx for the suggestion.

That being said, the song in this chapter is called Animal I have become and its meant to be listened to along with the reading.

If you are also a visual person i spent alot of time on youtube looking for the AMV that fit what i was going for and i found it :)

go to youtube and in the address bar after the slash type in watch?v=VpO0pQoNt5Q

Enjoy the chapter expect the next one in a week or so, or whenever i get 25 reviews.

Thanisha

* * *

I blinked my eyes open only to see a fist coming my way.

It hit me so hard my head snapped back then my whole body slumped forward.

"Nice of you to join us." Naraku laughed.

I groaned and another fist from a different direction came to connect with my face.

My head lulled to the other side and the group laughed.

I straightened myself up, spit out the blood that was in my mouth then looked at my surroundings.

I was in the park; in the distance I could see Inuyasha's tree and my boulder.

My eyes scanned the people in front of me and they fell on Kikyo.

She had a smug grin on her face.

"You're pathetic," I spat.

"Excuse me." She said and the grin disappeared.

"In order to win Inuyasha back you have to get me out of the picture. The fact that you have to kill me to even have a chance with him in sad." I said and her nostrils flared.

"I had him you whore!" She said as she took a step towards me and slapped me across the face.

I spit out more blood then grinned up at her.

"Sad thing is, Inuyasha will be too busy mourning my death to even give you the time of day." I said and she slapped me again. This time my head felt like it would explode.

I slumped against the tree I was tied to and decided that poking the bear probably wasn't the best decision, but asking questions might stall until Inuyasha could find me.

"So it was you this whole time?" I asked. "That first time in the park.

"That was Kageromaru," Kanna stated.

I looked around and only saw Juromaru and Naraku.

"He didn't feel like showing up to watch you guys finish the job?" I sneered.

"He's around," Naraku chuckled.

"Well I already know it was you who tried to drive me off the road," I said to him and he grinned.

"You looked so beautiful when you were bleeding," He replied and I gagged.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"You attacked Rin?" I asked and looked at Kagura.

"I wish," She barked.

"That would me Juromaru," Naraku informed me. "Originally he was supposed to come after you again but he got sidetracked. He also had the pleasure of killing her parents. But that's the past. He was only a child then."

That was something I wasn't expecting.

"He killed Rin's parents." I gasped.

"He would have killed her too if only that demon didn't get into the way." Naraku commented.

"That demon has a name," Kagura shouted in Sesshomaru's defense but Naraku waved his hand dismissively.

"On my birthday?" I asked.

"The birds belong to me," Abi- Hime smiled.

"And the man?" I questioned.

"Muso? He was weak." Naraku said. "To die at the hands of that weak half demon."

"Screw you," Kikyo and I said at the same time.

"Ah, what is it about him Kagome? I have asked Kikyo many a time but she has yet to answer me. What about that weakling made you fall in love with him?"

I looked up at him as he hovered over me and wished Inuyasha would hurry up and come.

"Huh Kagome?" He said as he leaned over so his face was inches away from mine.

"What is about that half breed that makes all the girls swoon at his unworthy feet." He asked and I gather up all the saliva in my mouth and spit it in his face.

The spit mixed with blood trickled down his chin.

"Fuck you," I growled.

He laughed loudly then grabbed hold of my arm.

"You're just as unworthy as him." He said and tightened his grip on my arm

"Let go," I struggled to say.

"Weak mortals," He said as his grip tightened even more.

I screamed in pain and tried to get away from him.

"So sad," He said and the sickening sound of bone cracking echoed through the park.

I screamed in agony and tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to set up a barrier but it fell a few seconds later.

"Disgusting," He said and spit on me.

I tried to break free from the ropes that held me to the tree but to no avail.

"You're a sad excuse for a priestess." Kikyo said.

"While you were off in America, we were in your room and you didn't even sense our presence when you returned." Kikyo said and I thought about how something felt off when I came home.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked in pain.

"Your death? Ever since Inuyasha asked you out." Kikyo told me.

"Gosh, damn stalker." I muttered which earned a swift kick to the side.

"Now Kikyo has been asking for me to kill you for quite some time." Naraku explained. "But it wasn't until Muso attacked you that I realized what it holds for me."

I looked down at my stomach briefly then met Naraku's gaze.

"You know of it too" He said and started to walk towards me.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"I don't think so," Naraku said and crouched down in front of me.

"Naraku," Kikyo said which caused him to take his hand away from my stomach.

"I want her to suffer before you gut her like a fish." Kikyo told him.

"You have such a way with words," I remarked and the way Kikyo looked at me made me close my mouth.

There was so much hate in her eyes; I knew this wouldn't be good.

"I don't have all night," Naraku said but he did stand up and walk several feet away.

Kikyo stood in front of me and smiled before slamming her knee into my nose which ended with another bone cracking sound and blood gushing down my face.

"Fuck!" I screamed and turned my head to one side.

My head was killing me, my arm was throbbing and now my nose was leaking blood like a waterfall.

"I want you to remember Kagome, how I told you that I was the last person you wanted to mess with." Kikyo said and punched me hard in the face.

"Can't say, I recall." I panted once I was able to focus my vision again.

"Let me remind you." Kikyo said and grabbed my broken arm then started to twist it.

"Shit!" I gasped breathlessly, "I remember. I REMEMBER DAMNIT!"

Kikyo dropped my arm and it fell limply to my side.

"I told you to leave Inuyasha alone but did you?" She asked and I think I started to lose consciousness but she slapped me right back to reality.

"DID YOU!" She yelled.

"No!" I screamed out in pain.

"So sad Kagome, you're going to die and this all could have been avoided." Kikyo sighed. "I bet if you could do it over, you would."

My eyes fluttered close and every since moment that I had with Inuyasha flashed before my eyes. When I first met him in the parking lot, when he told me he might be falling in love with me at the mountains, when he asked me to be his girlfriend and we celebrate our one month anniversary, the countless times he saved me and lastly when he asked me to be his mate.

"You would do it all over if you could", Kikyo asked again "Wouldn't you?"

"No," I said when I opened my eyes. "Because even if I do die tonight, I die knowing Inuyasha loved me and wanted to be my mate."

"He what?" Kikyo asked with narrow eyes.

"He wanted to be my mate," I said looking up at her with a smug look on my beaten face. "He wanted me to have his pups, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. So no, I wouldn't change it all if I could. I would leave everything exactly as it was."

Kikyo screamed loudly and swung her arm back when I saw it coming towards me I could see the spiritual energy surrounding it.

"Damn." I thought right before the punch landed and everything faded to black.

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone yelled as they kicked me in the side.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they were swollen shut.

"Wake up!" Kikyo yelled and I was kicked again in the side.

Slowly my eyes opened and I saw Kikyo standing in front of me.

My face ached more than it did when I passed out so I figured Kikyo kept beating me until she got tired.

I strained to see Kikyo's knuckles which were a bloody mess.

"Kikyo quite enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp." Naraku told me.

"How nice," I wheezed.

"Now that she's done, I think it's time I finished the job and collect my payment." Naraku said.

He walked over to me and crouched down next to me.

In his hand he held a blade and he brought it to my stomach.

"You'll be free from all this pain soon enough." He said and started to dig the knife into my side.

I screamed in pain but then my voice died out.

I had been screaming for so long, my voice had been strained.

He dragged the knife across my stomach and was halfway to the other side when I gained my voice back.

"Inuyasha," I breathed which caused everyone's head to shoot up and look at the figure standing in the distance.

Kikyo's face was frozen in horror. I guess in her attempt to win Inuyasha back being caught killing me wasn't in the plan.

The figure slowly started walking towards us. Naraku stood up with the knife in hand and blocked my view.

He stepped out of the shadows and I stained to look at him around Naraku.

He had lost his suit jacket and stood bare foot.

"Why Hello," Naraku said and Inuyasha growled.

"Nice of you to join us." Kagura laughed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha strained to say.

"Oh her," Naraku said and moved to the side so Inuyasha could see me. "She's fine."

Inuyasha staggered a little but then clenched his fists.

"Let Kagome go." He growled.

"She has something that I acquire," Naraku said and held the knife that he had used to cut me up to his lips. "Beside her blood is delicious."

His tongue ran across the blade as he licked my blood and that's what pushed Inuyasha's over the edge.

He lowered his head and clenched his fists tighter.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked softly and Inuyasha turned to look at her then growled.

"You conniving bitch," He said and Kikyo recoiled like she had been slapped. "How dare you harm my Kagome."

"I did it for us Inu-baby," Kikyo told him.

"There _is_ no us. Damn it can't you take a fucking hint. My heart belongs to Kagome."

I would have smiled if my face wasn't so swollen.

Kikyo looked at the ground for a few seconds before turning to look at me with true hate in her eyes.

"If I can't have you then neither can she." Kikyo said and until now I didn't notice the quiver she had on her back.

She drew and arrow and shot it at me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha standing above me with an arrow in his hand.

I had no idea how he got to me so quickly.

He snapped the arrow in two and it fell to the ground.

"You tried to kill my future mate," Inuyasha barked ."Now you're all gonna pay."

"You against the seven of us," Naraku laughed. "This should be fun."

* * *

He waved his hand at Kagura and she whipped out her fan.

"Dance of Blades!" She cried out as the wind blades traveled towards Inuyasha who stood directly in front of me.

Inuyasha moved but instead of moving out of the way he moved closer to me to block the attack from hitting me.

"Inuyasha," I mumbled softly as he blood began hitting the floor.

He reached down and was about to set me free when he was tackled from the side by Juromaru.

They both hit the ground but jumped to their feet quickly and began circling each other like dogs.

"You have some of Kagome's blood on you," Inuyasha snarled . "And for that you're going to pay."

Inuyasha ran a hand across the back of his arm which was covered in blood then grinned.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He cried as he sent the attack Juromaru's way.

Juromaru was quick so he was able to dodge most of the blades but one did knick him on the arm.

"Mhm how about I take the whole arm off this time." Inuyasha said and started to race towards Juromaru.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cut Juromaru's arm off then jumped back.

Something was wrong. I could faintly sense a new demonic energy. When Juromaru crouched down, I was able to see he still had both of his hands.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said but suddenly something shot out of the ground and went straight through Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha clutched his stomach and stared at the demonic creature that stood like to Juromaru.

"Nice of you to join us, Kageromaru." Naraku chuckled and I stared at the evil being that had attacked me that day in the park.

"You innards were delicious," He said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed the air then growled louder than I ever heard him growl before.

"You're the son of a bitch that attacked Kagome in the park." He said as he bare his fangs.

"Her innards were even more delicious "and I flinched as if the wound on my stomach was still there.

"You're going to pay," Inuyasha said as cracked his knuckles while he flexed his hand.

"As fun as this is Inuyasha, I think we should be wrapping this up. We ending this now," Naraku remarked and with a snap of his fingers everyone sprung to action.

Kagura, Juromaru, Kageromaru and Abi-Hime surrounded Inuyasha.

And above the demon birds that had attacked me on my birthday circled around them.

All at once everyone started to attack Inuyasha.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

Kagura used her Dance of blades and Inuyasha leaped in the air in order to try and avoid them. But once he was in the air Abi-Hime's birds started to breath fire towards him.

He maneuvered out of the way only to be attacked by Juromaru and punched so hard he went flying back towards the ground.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed and He jumped back to his feet only to be knocked over by Juromaru.

Inuyasha push Juromaru off of him and did a back flip to land back on his feet.

He started to run towards me but had to stop when Abi-Hime's birds blocked his path with fire.

The fire died down just in time for me to see Kageromaru burrow another hole through Inuyasha's stomach.

I moaned in pain but not because of my own wounds but because Inuyasha was fighting to protect me.

"None of this would have happened if you just left us alone." Kikyo stated.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal_

Tears ran down my cheeks as Inuyasha was kicked by Juromaru sending him soaring through the air.

Before he had even hit the ground Kagura's dance of blades ripped across Inuyasha's body and tossed around him in the air like a rag doll.

They didn't even give him a chance.

Abi-hime twirled a trident in hand and then stuck it right through Inuyasha' body.

Inuyasha used blades of blood in order to get them to back off for a bit and used the pause in attacks to try and run towards me.

He was almost near me when they all attacked him at once.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as he body fell to the ground and my heart nearly stopped.

"Please get up," I whispered softly. "Please get up baby,"

"So sad Kagome, your mate is dead." Naraku commented. "You're next."

He walked back over to me and held up the knife he had used earlier to cut me.

"Time to finish the job and get my prize," He said and kneeled down next to me.

He jabbed the knife into my side and I coughed up blood.

He was about to drag the blade against my stomach again when he stopped suddenly.

His eyes fixated on Inuyasha and I looked up at him too.

His eyes flashed opened and I heard Kikyo gasp.

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Inuyasha's kind amber orbs had transformed to hateful red eyes with tiny blue slits.

Inuyasha moved so he was on his hands and knees, but his bangs started to blow in the wind so it was hard to get a good look at his face.

A devilish laughter escaped his lips and I knew this wasn't good.

Inuyasha looked up and his fangs had grown sharper and two purple lines appeared on his cheeks.

"This just got interesting." Naraku commented and Inuyasha ripped his shirt from off of his body.

He was bleeding profusely but he didn't even seem to notice it.

"It certainly has," Inuyasha said in a deep raspy voice.

"Well let's see how you deal with this newly acquired power." Naraku said and without breaking eye contact with Inuyasha he stabbed me in the arm that wasn't broken.

I screamed in agony and Inuyasha moved to run towards me but then stopped.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

He stood frozen with his head lowered but his body was shaking widely.

He cracked his knuckles and grinded his teeth.

Inuyasha looked up and his eyes were completely white.

He screamed out like he was in pain and I just watched in horror.

_Flash back_

"Totosai about the tetsusaiga, we were wondering did it have any special effect on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?" Totosai said.

"Does the sword help Yasha stay Yasha." Rin asked.

"Huh?" Totosai asked again.

"Does the sword keep Inuyasha normal?" I asked.

"What are you asking?" Totosai asked as he scratched his head.

"Does that damn sword keep me from slaughtering the village children?" Inuyasha yelled and the rest of us got quiet.

"Oh that." Totosai said.

"Oh that?" Sesshomaru said."Meaning you knew about this and never told us."

"Well you never asked." He said which earned him two punches from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Just tell us what it us old man." Inuyasha said.

"Hand me the sword." Totosai said and Inuyasha handed it over. Totosai took it out of its sheath and shook his head.

"What have you been doing? Chopping down trees. Look at the blade it's all nicked up." Totosai asked and I had to hold Inuyasha back so he wouldn't hit Totosai again.

"And yours Sesshomaru is so dusty it looks as though you never use it." Totosai went on.

"I don't." Sesshomaru said. "It's useless."

"I forged it from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother would have the Tenseiga and the youngest would have the tetsusaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords. No better and no worse from the tetsusaiga. You should learn to respect and love it." Totosai ranted.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Rin cupped her hands around his.

"Back to shit that matters." Inuyasha said. "About the sword."

"Oh that." Totosai said.

"Yeah that." Inuyasha said.

"The tetsusaiga forged by your father's fang was made special for you. It seals something inside of you that must be sealed. It seals your demon blood."

"So it keeps the demon locked up in Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha's death is inevitable once the tetsusaiga breaks."

_Flash back End_

I looked at Inuyasha's waist and realized he didn't have the tetsusaiga with him.

Sesshomaru had told us on our way home from American that if Inuyasha continued to transform, he may die.

"Inuyasha!" I called out but it was like he didn't even hear me.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
_

He growled in pain and lifted his hands up while staring at his claws.

I struggled against my restraints and yelled Inuyasha's name.

The demon blood in him could kill him; unless I could stop it somehow.

Every part of my body ached but I had to break free. My head throbbed unmercifully but I focused hard and managed to scrounge up enough spiritual energy to give me the physical strength to break free from the ropes.

Naraku reached to grab me but I held up a barrier that blocked his attempt. I ran as fast as my battered body would take me.

Inuyasha's body shook violently while his head turned to side to side as if he was trying to shake the demon out of him.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I throw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him.

_This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal_

My embrace only seemed to anger him more. His growls had turned into a thunderous roar and his body continued to convulse.

"Please Inuyasha," I begged but he only snarled in response.

I winced in pain as he dug his long claws into my arm.

I looked up into his eyes and could see the humanity slipping from him.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_

Inuyasha's facial features looked truly demonic and I knew he didn't have long before the demon in him took over for good.

I reached up and placed my broken and bloody lips against his while shutting my eyes tightly.

"Please Inuyasha" I thought silently as tears rolled down my cheeks. "You want to stay with me, dont you."

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become_

The grip on my arm eventually loosened and I could feel Inuyasha kissing me back.

I pulled back and looked up to see amber eyes staring into mine.

I gasped and Inuyasha pressed me up close against him.

"Kagome," He said softly and I sighed deeply.

We stood like that for a few seconds before we were interrupted by Naraku's chuckling.

"Now wasn't that quite the show," He laughed. "But play time is over."

I leaned heavily against Inuyasha and we turned to face all of them.

"We're going to beat you," Inuyasha said.

"The two of you v.s the seven of us. Inuyasha in case you didn't know seven is much bigger than two." Naraku stated.

"How about eight, I'm sure that's bigger than seven."

We all turned to look where the voice had come from and in the distance I could see six figures.

The moon appeared from behind a cloud and there stood all of our friends dressed in the DG uniforms.


	79. Everything

There is nothing like watching the sun set on the beach that gets the mind flowing.

I'm on vacation with my family and decided I need to finish this before i get back to school.

So review quickly so i can post the chapters faster

Thanisha :)

p.s. Song is Everything by Lifehouse.

* * *

Each of our friends had on their DG uniform and their game face.

"Well well well, shouldn't this be interesting." Naraku grinned. "I don't plan on getting my hands dirty, unless necessary. So actually six."

"Even better," Rin commented.

"But both Inuyasha and Kagome are gushing blood, and you the demon slayer and the monk are merely humans so really it three to six." He insisted.

"You'll be singing a different tune once you see what we can do," Rin argued.

"Don't count me out just yet," Inuyasha declared.

"You need to get your wounds looked at," I said.

"_You _need to get medical attention Kagome;_ I_ need to kill the son of a bitch who attacked you." Inuyasha replied.

"Enough with the chit chat," Naraku yawned. "I would like to wrap this up quickly so I can get from Kagome what should belong to me."

He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Finish them and bring Kagome to me," He instructed with a flick of his wrist.

Abi-hime, Kagura, Juromaru and Kageromaru and charged towards us; while Kanna and Kikyo stayed back with Naraku.

I tried to stand up straight but I ended up staggering to keep my balance. Inuyasha's hold on me tightened but it wasn't as tight as usual.

He was just as hurt as I was.

As they got closer to us I tried to gather up some spiritual energy so I would be ready to fight thankfully my friends jumped in front of us.

Kouga, Sango, Ayame and Sesshomaru stood with their backs towards us.

"Thank you guys," I said breathlessly.

"We'd do anything for you Kagome," Ayame said.

"Plus it gives us a reason to kick the asses of people we hate most," Sango said as she lifted her hiraikotsu and started to twirl if over her head, I noticed Kirara was at her feet.

"You guys just let us take care of this," Kouga said and they sprang into action.

Miroku and Rin stood next to us.

"We're going to work on stopping the bleeding," Rin said and showed a first aid kit that she was carrying "Sit down."

Inuyasha and I both lay down on the ground.

Miroku tightened his hold on his staff and a barrier covered the four of us.

"Who's first?" She asked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha and I shook my head.

"You heal faster and they," I said referring to Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame and Sango "Are going to need you,"

"Yasha first it is." Rin said and she hovered off Inuyasha.

"I don't have time for you to patch me up Rin," Inuyasha said. "Just wrap everything up,"

"But Yasha," Rin started.

"Do it," Inuyasha growled and Rin pulled out bandages from the first aid kit.

"I did what I could Yasha," Rin sighed after she finished. "But these wounds are serious, you're going to need to go the hospital once this is all said and done."

It's just a flesh wound," Inuyasha scoffed and sat up.

He rolled over and rested on his knees next to me.

"I'm going to go Kagome; I'm going to kill the son of a bitch. Promise to be alive when I'm done." Inuyasha said and I nodded.

He kissed the top of my forehead and I tried not to wince.

Everything hurt and even his light kiss felt like a dagger through my head.

"Love you," he said and stood up.

"Let me out Miroku," Inuyasha said and Miroku opened the barrier enough for Inuyasha to step out and closed it right behind him.

Rin ran her hand gently over the long knife wound Naraku had created but I flinched and she ran her hand over my hair.

"Be strong sis," She said and I nodded.

* * *

**Inuyasha pov**

**I looked around and surveyed what was going on.**

**Kouga was fighting Kageromaru. He was actually giving him a run for his money; I had to admit the mangy wolf was fast.**

**Ayame was fighting off Abi-Hime, trident against sword.**

**Sango was running before Kirara swept down and she jumped on her back just in time to avoid Kagura's dance of blades.**

**She whipped the ****hiraikotsu around and sent it towards Kagura who deflected it with a gush of wind.**

**Only Sesshomaru and ****Juromaru were standing absolutely still.**

"**It was you," Sesshomaru finally said and the only response Juromaru gave was a raspy pant.**

**Sesshomaru reached for his waist and pulled something from the band of his pants.**

"**You're going to need this little brother," He said and tossed the sword in the air.**

**I jumped and caught it while it was still in the air.**

**I tucked and rolled when I hit the floor.**

**I looked at the sword in my hand and smiled.**

**It was the tetsusaiga and wrapped around it was the coat of the fire rat.**

**Something else fell in front of me.**

**It was Kagome's bow and quiver that was filled with arrows.**

"**You, He said as he withdrew Tokijin from its sheath. "Prepare to die."**

**I unsheathed my own sword after I put on the robe and tightened my grip on it as it grew in my hand.**

**I threw Kagome's quiver over my back and held onto her bow in my other hand.**

**I turned towards Naraku and growled.**

"**This is going to end tonight,"**

"**It will, Inuyasha. The end will be I get from Kagome what belongs to me?"**

"**Belongs to you? What are you yammering about?" I demanded.**

"**She says she loves you and she didn't even tell you the special gift that exists inside on her, how sad." Naraku snorted.**

"**Fuck you," I said as I quickly glanced over my shoulder and looked at Kagome who was still getting tended to by Rin.**

"**Inuyasha let Naraku do what he must,"**

**This was the first time in awhile that I looked at Kikyo.**

**I growled and tightened the grip on my sword.**

"**Don't you see what she is doing to you, that Kagome is turning you into some kind of beast." Kikyo commented.**

"**Don't you dare say her name, you aren't worthy. You don't deserve to even think about her." I said while I was shaking in anger. "She's the only reason I didn't become a beast as you so nicely put it. Kagome accepts me for me, something you could never do."**

"**I love you Inuyasha," Kikyo said.**

"**I love Kagome, and nothing will ever change that," I informed her.**

"**It will be hard to love a ghost." She said and shot an arrow over my shoulder before I could even move.**

**The arrow brought down Miroku's barrier and not a second after the demon birds that had been circling above started to breathe fire at Kagome, Rin and Miroku.**

"**Kagome!" I yelled as I started to race towards her but stop short. The fire died down long enough for me to see Kagome sitting up and panting hard under a barrier she had raised.**

**My heart stopped pounding like a race horse but I was still worried.**

**I could hear Kagome's heart in her chest and it was beating like crazy.**

**Her eyes were fixated on Kikyo.**

"**Unworthy she-witch," Kagome panted, "You shouldn't be able to count yourself as a priestess. You are a hateful, conniving bitch."**

"**Me?" Kikyo said incredulously. "You are the one, who relies on someone else's power."**

**What was she talking about, someone else's power.**

"**It is a part of me because it chooses to be a part of me," Kagome shot back.**

"**You don't deserve it," Kikyo spat.**

"**Just like you don't deserve Inuyasha," Kagome struggled to say.**

**The birds above started to breathe fire again and this time I wasn't having it.**

"**WIND SCAR!" I screamed and aimed the attack at the birds above.**

**Most of them disintegrated under the attack from tetsusaiga but a few flew higher to be spared.**

**Kagome and I held eye contact for a second right before she fell back onto Rin and lost consciousness.**

"**WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku declared as he tried to get rid of the birds by sucking them into the black hole he had in his hand.**

**The birds started to disappear into his hand but then it wasn't just birds anymore there were demon sized insects.**

**Miroku suddenly closed his wind tunnel and held his arm close to his body.**

"**How do you like my ****Saimyosho, monk?" Naraku asked Miroku.**

"**Vile swine," Miroku answered.**

"**Just like your grandfather," Naraku laughed.**

**Miroku's eyes shot up as he stared at Naraku.**

"**You're the one, aren't you? The one who attacked my grandfather and put a curse on my whole family." Miroku gasped.**

"**Guilty," Naraku smiled and Miroku swayed slightly.**

"**I'm going to kill you, and avenge my father and grandfather." Miroku said.**

"**Don't be foolish monk; the poison is flowing through your veins. Try and come kill me and it will only increase your time of death." Naraku laughed.**

**The birds started circling again and I turned to run towards them when I stopped when Kikyo put up a barrier in my path.**

"**She must die," Kanna said in a child like whisper.**

**Rin laid Kagome down and unsheathed her swords.**

**She sprung into the air and started slashing away like a mad women.**

**The bodies of the birds hit the grounds like dead flies but more and more came. Rin's sword work was a lot like Sesshomaru's so the flock of birds didn't seem to faze her but there was getting to be too many.**

"**Huh? That girl isn't half bad." Naraku reflected. "Maybe once this is done, I will make her my puppet."**

**At the sound of that an attack came from across the field and was aimed at Naraku, a barrier blocked the attack and merely deflected it in another direction.**

**Sesshomaru was staring at Naraku and bared all his teeth.**

"**Guess I'll have to get rid of that demon first." Naraku chuckled.**

**His attention turned back to Rin who was still blocking the birds from Kagome and Miroku, he sighed loudly.**

"**Kikyo if you would," He said and Kikyo retrieved an arrow from her quiver.**

"**Gladly," She smirked.**

"**No!" I mentally screamed and turned my eyes back to Kagome only to see her body get tossed in the air by the affected of Kikyo's spiritual energy causing an explosion.**

**

* * *

**_**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again**_

"**Kagome**!**" I screamed** **as broke through Kikyo's barrier which had been weakened due to her lack of concentration and started to race towards her.**

**I jumped over the body of the dead birds but had to stop when I saw Rin laying face down on the ground.**

**I pulled her into my arms and shook her slightly.**

"**Rin." I said and moved some of her hair away from her face.**

**She coughed and her eyes blinked open.**

"**I'm fine," She told me. "Go get Kagome."**

**I kissed the top of her head and let her down gently before racing towards Kagome.**

_**You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything**_

**An attack from Sesshomaru sword was heading in the direction that I had seen Miroku fall so I raced off to go pull him out of the way.**

**I grabbed his body and jumped out of the attacks path right before it hit the both of us.**

**I landed with him still in my arms and laid him down on the ground carefully.**

**He was sweating like crazy and breathing hardly.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked and He nodded his head.**

"**Go to Kagome, Inuyasha." He told me and I looked at him one last time before taking off again.**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

**Ayame was having trouble fighting off Abi-Hime and her birds. I used the tetsusaiga to kill some off the birds that were trying to attack her.**

**She pushed Abi-hime away and turned to look at me.**

"**Kagome." She told me and I nodded my head, then kept running.**

_**You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
When you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now**_

**In the distance I could see Kagome's body moving.**

**She rolled over onto her stomach and moved her arms so she could push herself up.**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

**Kagome stood up and turned to face me, we were still too far apart.** **Kagome broke out into a run, and started heading towards me.**

**My body felt like it was on fire and I could see Kagome wasn't running as gracefully as she usually does but we were getting there.**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

**We were a few feet apart and the only thing I wanted to do was hold her in my arms. We reached out for each other and in that second everything seemed like it would be ok.**

**Kikyo** **shot an arrow that caused another explosion, forcing us apart.**

_**Cause you're all I want**_

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.**

_**You're all I need**_

"**Kagome!" I screamed as I tried to grab for her but was pushed back**.

_**You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything**_

**Kikyo was shooting arrow after arrow causing explosion after explosion.**

**Each time Kagome and I had almost made it back to each other. We were pushed apart as if though by fate.**

**I used the wind scar in order to try and block the spiritual energy of Kikyo but it put me on the defense so I wasn't able to try and get to Kagome.**

**She was only a few yards away, standing in front of my favorite tree.**

"**This one," I heard Kikyo said "Is for Kagome"**

**She let the arrow go and it soared through the air.**

**Kagome put up a barrier but it fell, She moved unsteadily and I knew she was at her limit.**

"**Kagome!" I yelled as the arrow hit.**

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

Back to Me

"Inu-Inuyasha!" I yelled as the arrow hit his body.

He ran in front of me in the blink of an eye and used his body as a shield to protect me.

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you**_

Inuyasha screamed in pain as the spiritual energy no doubt burned him.

_**Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be**_

He stumbled and I caught him as we both hit the ground under Inuyasha's favorite tree.

_**Any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this**_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I screamed into the dark, cold night.


	80. Epic

_Flashback_

_Mr. Yanaka started writing on the board. He wrote __**Shikon no Tama **__in big letters._

"_Today class we will be learning about the jewel of four souls." He said turning towards us._

"_The jewel was created by the battle of the great miko, Midoriko and a powerful yokai, Magatsuhi. She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as 100 samurai." Mr. Yanaka said._

_Kanna raised her hand._

"_Is it true the Shikon Jewel, can grant any wish." She asked._

"_Yes, we'll be getting to that later on this week." Mr. Yanaka said._

"_Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound with it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel."_

_Ginta raised his hand to ask a question._

"_Yes Ginta." Mr. Yanaka said._

"_So you're saying if an evil person possesses the jewel, then the demons will start to win the battle." He asked._

"_In a manner of speaking yes that is exactly what I'm saying." Mr. Yanaka said._

"_What happened to the jewel." I asked._

"_That's the thing no one knows there the jewel disappeared to. Some believe that the jewel was placed in the reincarnation of Midoriko." Mr. Yanaka said._

"_Perhaps in one of you." He said right when the bell rang._

Flashback End

* * *

It was another out of body experience.

It's as though I was watching the whole scene from above.

I gently laid Inuyasha down and grabbed my bow and quiver from his back.

I raised an arrow up and shot it at Naraku.

_Flashback_

_After signing in late Inuyasha carried me to Feudal History and everyone started at us with shocked faces when we came inside._

_"Inuyasha is there any reason you're carrying Kagome." Mr. Yanaka said._

_"Not one that I would like to share." Inuyasha said as he walked over to me seat and set me down gently._

_He kissed me on the forehead before sliding in his own seat next to me. I looked up and saw Kikyo staring at me in amazement._

_I waved to her and she quickly turned around._

_"Well back to what I was saying before I was interrupted by Romeo and Juliet, the sacred jewel has great power. It even is believed to have healing powers. If you had a cut and placed the jewel in it, it would close almost immediately."Mr. Yanaka said._

_Kanna's hand shot up as soon as he paused to breath._

_"Yes Kanna?"_

_"So you're saying if someone was on the brink of death and the sacred jewel was placed in them they wouldn't die." She asked._

_"Yes they would probably feel a little stiff but they wouldn't die." He answered._

_I rubbed my side and thought about how stiff I felt but really thought nothing of it._

_Flashback End_

_

* * *

_A barrier appeared around him and Kikyo smiled smugly.

"You don't know how to use her power." Kikyo said. "Why don't you give it to someone who will put it to good use."

My eyes closed as I shot another arrow at the barrier, it broke through but Kikyo closed it right back up.

"You're weak Kagome, weak!" She exclaimed.

_Flash back_

_When we got to my house, we went around the back and Inuyasha scooped me up and jumped onto my balcony._

_I opened the doors to my room and stepped inside._

_"Sleeping over?" I asked._

_"No you should get your sleep." He said._

_"Ok, good night." I said._

_He pulled close to him and kissed me softly._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Juliet." He said._

_"I love you Romeo." I said as I took his hand in mine._

_"I love you too Juliet." He said as he kissed my back of my hand._

_Inuyasha kissed me on more time then jumped off my balcony. I pulled the doors closed and jumped onto my bed but then wished I didn't because my side was starting to hurt._

_I went downstairs to get some aspirin and I saw my grandpa sitting at the kitchen table._

_"Hi grandpa." I said._

_"How are you Kagome?" He asked as I pulled out the bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet._

_"I'm good, how are you." I said._

_"Fine fine, just going over my lesson plan for tomorrow."_

_"Grandpa I've been meaning to ask you something?" I said._

_"What is it Kagome?"_

_"It's about my spiritual power, one day when I was fighting with Kouga. When I focused it into my hand it made in the form of a sword._

_My grandpa lowered his glasses and stared at me for a bit, then he pulled out the chair that was next to him._

_"Sit, we have much to talk about."_

_Flash back End._

_

* * *

_I took my quiver off of my back and held it tightly in my hands as I read the words my grandpa had engraved on it.

"_Don't be afraid, and don't show weakness. The battle is already won"_

I squeezed it before letting it and my bow fall to the ground.

"I'm not going to be afraid and I'm not going to show weakness." I said aloud. "The battle is already won."

"Your ignorance disgusts me," Naraku said.

"You think you live in a world where good always conquers evil but that is nowhere near the truth. You live in a world where the one with the most power wins. Not in a fairytale like you hope. You live in a world where the good die. Look at around you Kagome."

I looked around at the battles that surrounded me.

My friends were putting their lives on the line. Their lives on the line in order to try and save my own.

"Everyone who loves you dies, Think about your father. Think about Inuyasha."

I looked back at Inuyasha's body which still lay on the floor.

The love of my life sacrificed his in an attempt to save mine.

I closed my eyes and reached down into the depths of my soul.

I would not let my friends put themselves in harms away anymore.

I need to protect them.

I needed Midoriko_._

"Please Midoriko, I need you."

I walked over to my boulder and climbed on top of it

* * *

Flashback

_My grandpa lowered his glasses and stared at me for a bit, then he pulled out the chair that was next to him._

_"Sit, we have much to talk about."_

"_You Kagome, were destined for great things. Even when you were a child I knew there was something special about you. You emitted such great spiritual energy at birth."_

_My eyes opened wide but my grandfather kept talking._

"_Whenever you were scared as a child you would put up barriers, if only for a second. Spiritual energy would gather up in your hand, the size of a pencil then it would disappear almost as fast as it came."_

"_Has other priestess experienced this?" I asked._

"_One other," He said with a grin._

"_Who?" I wanted to know._

"_Midoriko." He told me as tears started to come to his eyes._

"_Midoriko." I repeated and he nodded._

"_Does that mean," I started._

"_Yes," my grandpa finished. "You are the reincarnation of Midoriko. I did not bring you here because of my job at the University. I brought you here because that very park that you jog in is the park where Midoriko's last battle took place._

_Near the tree of Ages._

"_Inuyasha's tree," I thought._

"_On top of a huge rock."_

"_My boulder."_

"_That is where Midoriko's powers came to their peak and it is no doubt there you will reach you peak as well."_

Flashback End.

* * *

Spiritual erupted out of me.

A blueish light surrounded my body and when I opened my mouth the voice that came out was not my own.

It was lyrical and soft yet strong and forceful.

"The Shikon Jewel can never be yours." The voice said. "I am its keeper. I am the reincarnation of Midoriko. I am balance and power. I hold it with me because it chooses to be with me. The battle is over now because I wish it to be."

Kikyo stood still in shook and Naraku looked at me in awe.

"I must have it; I must have the power you posses." He said and I felt myself smirk.

"You wouldn't know how to handle it." I said right before forcing the energy out of my body.

Just like at the park when we were studying for mid terms I released enough spiritual energy to harm any demon.

But this time I could control it. I avoided Ayame, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The energy that was coming from me even made Kikyo fall to her knees.

"You all will rue the day you chose to mess with the reincarnation of Midoriko." I told them.

I outstretched my hand and in it grew a sword made from my own spiritual energy.

"Prepare to die," I said before I leaped off of the boulder and started to move towards Naraku.

I was gliding across the ground. I held the sword in front of me as I readied myself to kill the man who had caused so much pain to me.

I stopped in front of Naraku and smiled before I stabbed him in the chest.

"DIE!" I cried as my spiritual energy increased and the sword expanded. Naraku screamed in agony and I dug the sword in deeper.

"You could never handle the power that I posses." I told him before he disintegrated in front of my eyes.

The sword disappeared from my hand and I turned back to look at Inuyasha who still lay on the ground in front of his favorite tree.

I was about to go to him when I felt a hand grab at the bottom of my dress.

"Kagome," Kikyo said as I looked down at her. "Inuyasha?"

"Was meant to be with me." I finished. "And needs me now."

Her head dropped to the ground and I took off towards Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I reached him and dropped down to my knees in front of him.

His eyes blinked open and he smirked.

"You're okay," I sighed and he coughed up about a quart of blood.

"No, but I'm happy you are." He strained to say.

"No, no you're going to be fine." I told him and he shook his head.

"Kagome, if it's not too much trouble. Could I lie in your lap?"

I picked up Inuyasha's head and set it down in my lap. I stroked his hair and behind me I could hear my friends coming up to stand behind us.

"You smell really nice Kagome," He said and I laughed.

"Like blood?" I asked.

"No, pure, sweet, the essence of you." He said then coughed up more blood.

I turned back to look at Sango.

"We need Kirara to take him to the hospital," I said.

Miroku was leaning against her heavily and she was bleeding from her arm and head.

"She's hurt," She told me.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

I turned to look at Rin.

"You need to sew up his wounds until we can get him to a hospital."

"There's not much I can do, "Rin said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again but I ignored him.

"Sesshomaru," I said turning to look at him. "Do something."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and I looked down at his face.

"Don't cry," he said and reached up to wipe away my tears.

"You've been hurt before, you're going to make it." I gasped.

"It hit my heart Kagome," Inuyasha said and I sobbed loudly.

"You can't leave me Inuyasha," I told him and held my hand over his wound. "You're heart your beautiful heart. I need it to keep loving me."

"I finally did what a mate is supposed to do Kagome, I protected you and I'm happy I did."

Behind me I could hear my friends crying as well.

I held Inuyasha close to my chest and he weakly wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey there Kagome" Inuyasha sang and I started to cry louder than before but he continue to sing.

_**  
**__How you liking Tokyo City?  
I'm about five feet away  
And girl ,tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
No star can shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Inuyasha coughed violently but then kept singing

_Hey there Kagome  
I think the reason of my existence  
Is to love you girl and if you don't believe me_

_Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Inuyasha paused to smile his toothy grin but it was hard to see through my tears.

_Hey there Kagome  
I know times have been pretty hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday it'll just be me, you and a guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Kagome  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_Five feet may not seem that far_

_But I can't take it anymore  
I have to be by your side everyday_

_Our friends, they all make fun of us  
and we just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Kagome I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Kagome  
You know I love it when you kiss me  
One more year and we'll be done with school  
And we'll be making history like we do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Kagome here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

"That was beautiful baby," I gasped and Inuyasha shivered slightly.

I lifted him up higher in my arms and he winced in pain.

"Sing me a lullaby Kagome," He said and I shook my head.

"No" I cried. "You only sing lullabies when someone is going to sleep. You need to stay awake Inuyasha, you need to stay with me."

"Please Kagome," He begged. "All I want to hear is your beautiful voice. Please."

I shook my head from side to side but started to sing anyway.

"You are my sunshine," I voice broke but I kept singing and Inuyasha smiled slightly.

_My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear,  
While I was sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you in my arms.  
But when I awoke dear,  
I was mistaken,  
So I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

Inuyasha reached up and kissed me softly and I could feel the wetness of tears that were on his cheeks. But suddenly he stopped kissing and his body went limp.

His head fell onto my shoulder and I started to shake him.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I shook him like crazy.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. "Wake up Inuyasha. How can I live without my sunshine! How do you expect me to live without my sunshine."

Inuyasha didn't move at all and my friends tried to pull me off of him.

"He's gone Kagome," Kouga said.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Inuyasha baby, wake up. Come on please. PLEASE!" I shrieked.

The moments of my close calls ran through my head and I remember what Inuyasha always said to me which gave me the strength to come back to him.

"Inuyasha, I'm not done loving you." I told him. "This can't be the end because I'm not done loving you. I'm not finished loving you Inuyasha."

I looked at his beautiful face yet nothing changed.

I heard the chirping of a bird flying over head and I thought of Kaori.

The little bird who I had healed.

I laid Inuyasha down flat on his back and rested my hands over his heart.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Ayame asked but I ignored her.

I pushed my spiritual energy into my hands and forced it out in a jolt.

Inuyasha's body jerked up but then went back to being lifeless.

I forced out my energy and Inuyasha's body jerked again.

"Kagome, you can't bring him back." Miroku said and I shook my head.

I closed my eyes in order to focus and so I could just feel it.

But all of a sudden it was like I could see it.

I was there in total darkness.

"Inuyasha?" I called out and he appeared out of the shadows.

I ran into his arms and we held each other.

"I love you, I love you so much." I cried and I could feel Inuyasha nodding his head.

"I love you too Kagome, which is why I can't let you do this. It's going to be too much of a stress on your body."

I pushed back from Inuyasha and looked at his chest. Just like Kaori. The part where was hurt was glowing red.

"Please," I begged Inuyasha. "Because without you, there is no me."

I rested my hand over his heart and began to use my spiritual energy to try and take the pain away.

My own heart started to ache in my own chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he started to see me wince.

"I'm fine," I told him and forced out more spiritual energy to try and heal his heart.

My own heart felt like it was going to explode but I couldn't stop.

If I had the chance to heal him, I had to try. I poured all of my spiritual energy into healing him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said and he pushed my hand away from his chest.

I followed his eyes and looked at my own chest which was now bleeding.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have let you do that." Inuyasha said.

He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"It was worth a try," I said as my breaths slowed. "As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

_Flashback _

_My five thirty training started the way it usually did, I ran seven miles, did one hundred pull ups and two hundred crunches._

"_Let's go Higurashi!" Coach E yelled._

_I walked over to her and noticed the sun was starting to rise._

"_Oh thank god," I said to myself._

"_Don't think just because that sun is rising that you're going to be almost done." She said to me._

_Damn it is she a mind reader or something._

_"More healing?" I asked and she shook her head._

_"Higurashi I need to tell you how serious this healing business is, A priestess heals when she has no other choice. Priestess tend to heal more on medicines and herbs to heal the wounded healing is a last resort."_

_"Ok, I understand." I told her._

_"No Higurashi, not yet you don't. Healing is a last resort but it's only an option when the person still has a chance. You can't heal the dying Kagome, the stress it would put on your body could kill you. You have to heal within limits otherwise, both you and the person you are trying to heal will die."_

_Flashback end_


	81. Epilogue

**Sesshomaru pov**

**Kagome body went limp and she fell on top of Inuyasha.**

**Rin rushed over to her and checked her pulse.**

**But I already knew what it was.**

**She was dead.**

**Just like my brother.**

**"She's gone," She said and started to cry.**

**The others started to break down one by one as we stood over the dead bodies of my brother and his mate.**

**Rin crashed into me and wrapped her arms around me as she sobbed loudly.**

**I had lost a brother and a sister today.**

**Kouga moved them so they were side by side and Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest.**

**It wasn't something that I would utter aloud, but I did love my little brother.**

**I look at his lifeless form and sniffed the air.**

**The smell of death was already starting to cover his and Kagome's original scent.**

**I had not always being happy about his existence.**

**He was after all the reason our father left my mother.**

**But I had grown to tolerate him after time.**

**And after more time I started to enjoy his company.**

**Finally I realized that I did love my little brother.**

**I wrapped an arm around Rin as she cried into my chest.**

**They looked peaceful; Kagome facial expression resembled a knowing smile.**

**Though I was not happy about my brother's death, I was happy how it came to be.**

**He died protecting him mate, and she died trying to save him.**

**They were meant to be.**

**Rin's knees buckled and I tighten my grip on her to hold her up.**

**Ayame and Sango were on their knees crying next to Kagome body.**

**"We have to get Miroku to the hospital," Kouga said.**

**"I can wait awhile longer," Miroku strained to say.**

**"No, the smell of death lingers on you too," I stated. "We must go,"**

**I lifted Rin up and turned to walk away when the tenseiga became pulsating.**

**"Tenseiga, you wished to be used,"**

**It continued to pulsate so I withdrew it from its sheath.**

**"What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked between sobs but I was more focused on something else.**

**Flashback**

**_Kagome pov_**

**_Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru pulled one of his swords out of its sheath._**

**_"Why is Sesshomaru only using one of his swords?" I asked Rin._**

**_"He only uses Tōkijin, the other his dad left it to him just like Inuyasha got the tetsusaiga but his..." Rin stopped._**

**_"What?" I asked._**

**_"The tenseiga, it doesn't seem to do much." Rin said_.**

**Flashback End**

**I stared at the bodies of my little brother and his mate.**

**Around them were demons from the underworld coming to collect their souls.**

**Tenseiga was allowing me to see them.**

**Flashback**

**"_And yours Sesshomaru is so dusty it looks as though you never use it." Totosai went on._**

**"_I don't." Sesshomaru said. "It's useless."_**

**"_I forged it from a fang given to me by your father. He clearly instructed that the eldest brother would have the Tenseiga and the youngest would have the tetsusaiga. That was your father's last wish. It is a great sword of swords. No better and no worse from the tetsusaiga. You should learn to respect and love it." Totosai ranted._**

**Flashback End.**

**Tenseiga wasn't useless.**

**Its purpose was to saves lives.**

**I cut through the gremlins of the underworld and the disappeared.**

**I sniffed the air and my eyes widened**.

* * *

Kagome pov

My eyes blinked opened and I was no longer surrounded by darkness.

I turned my head up and heard my friends gasp.

I looked at Inuyasha's face and his eyes were closed.

I pressed my ear to his chest and a pounding sound roared in my ear drums.

I looked up again and his eyes were still closed but on his face was the grin that made me weak.

"Inuyasha!" I said and he opened his eyes.

I reached up and caught his lips on my own.

My smiled under his kiss and pulled away from it slowly.

I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"You're heartbeat," I said. "Is still music to my ears."

* * *

Epilogue

I raced down the stairs and ran past the kitchen but turned back after my mom called me.

"Kagome I really think you should rest more before you go." She said.

After we left the park that night we all went to the hospital.

Miroku, Inuyasha and I were the most hurt.

Inuyasha was in the hospital for three days. He would sneak into my room at night and just hold me.

He said that we would never let me go again.

Miroku was treated for poisoning and spent almost two weeks in the hospital.

I had a broken arm, nose, and five broken ribs. I had to get 200 stitches all over my body and had my heart was damaged after I tried to save Inuyasha's.

I only spent four days in the hospital. Midoriko was a real big help when it came to healing myself.

"I'm fine mom, I have to go meet Inuyasha." I ran out the door before she could start to protest.

I hopped in my car and put the top down.

I past Sango's house as I was leaving our block and she was outside in her front yard with Miroku.

I waved to them as I drove by and they waved back.

On my way to the park a motorcycle drove past me and the two people on it waved to me.

I smiled at Ayame and Kouga as they disappeared down another street.

I parked my car in my usual parking space and got out of the car.

Rin ran past me with a smile on her face as Sesshomaru walked slowly behind her.

I stopped in front of him and put on a serious face like the one he had on then broke into a huge grin.

I gave him a hug and I could feel him hug me back.

A little bit anyway.

I kept walking until I could see my boulder and Inuyasha's tree in the distance.

I could hear the faint sound of someone singing and couldn't help but smile.

The Best thing (acoustic version only!!!)

_It's been a year  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now_

_All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now_

I stopped in front of Inuyasha's tree and saw him sitting on a branch playing his guitar.

Smiling down at me

_This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree_  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me

All I'm gonna have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now

I walked over to my boulder and climbed on top of it.

I'll go back to before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now

Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back  
You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"

And this is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening  
This is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whoooaaa whooaa)  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me

I lay down on my boulder and listened to Inuyasha's beautiful voice as he sung to me.

Always knew  
I'd find someone  
I never dreamt  
It'd be like this  
You've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)  
And I'm tryin'  
So hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life  
As good as you've made mine

This is the best thing (the best thing)  
The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)  
And I think you would agree (whooaaa)  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

(The best thing) The best thing that could be happening  
(The best thing) I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

I opened my eyes and looked up into the golden eyes of my future mate.

"You're so lucky." Ayumi's words echoed in my head.

But now with Inuyasha looking down at me with a grin on his face.

I knew exactly how lucky I was.

* * *

So this is the ending to Avalon Demon High. It was two years ago today that I started this project and I really just want to thank you.

My readers who made this story awesome.

A sequel is on my mind.

Once I get a real plot idea.

Thank you so much for all your reviews and support.

Thanisha


End file.
